Quest for the Lunati Treasure
by D.Nic
Summary: AU: An ancient treasure exists that can give ultimate power to one soul. Now, with six groups all intent on securing the Lunati Treasure for their own reasons, they will fight for supreme power in a battle where good and evil may be hard to distinguish.
1. Raiders of the Lost Ark

**QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE**

Episode #1  
"Raiders of the Lost Ark"

It was a beautiful day in Silver City, California. In fact the sun seemed to be shining especially bright on this occasion. All he had to do was follow the large golden rays above him to reach his destination. The large mansion, sitting on five acres of lush land, seemed to sparkle as the sun beamed down upon it. 

The young man smiled as he placed his first foot on the bottom step leading to the large brown double doors. Before he could even dig for the keys in his red duffel bag, one of the massive doors opened before him. He was instantly greeted by her smile. It was even brighter than the sun, he noticed as he walked in, amidst her screams of joy.

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad you're here!" she squealed, as she grabbed him into her arms.

"Hey mom."

"Why didn't you call?" she said, as she freed him from her embrace, but still held onto his arms. "You know we would have sent the car for you."

"I know. I just wanted to surprise you."

"It's the best surprise ever," his mother said warmly.

"Where's dad?"

Just then a small crash could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"That must be him," she said, with a sigh. "I made his favorite. It's pot roast. He's probably trying to steal a taste."

"Yummy," the young man said, with a playful smirk.

"I know you're not a fan. But don't worry. There's apple pie for dessert," she said, with a wink.

"Did I mention it's great to be home?"

"Music to my ears," she said, as she headed towards the kitchen. "I better go check on your father. Knowing him, he may have burned himself."

The young man watched as his mother retreated inside a swinging white door. It was the perfect color for the mansion. Some might say that white paint on the walls of a home is drab or uninteresting, but here the white was a great symbol of the purity of the Hartford clan. He took a deep breath as he glanced around the house. It was at that moment that he began to notice the splashes of red on the walls. He looked up and noticed the ceiling was maroon. He squinted a bit, realizing that the place wasn't the same as he remembered it.

Then he heard her scream.

He rushed into the kitchen and saw his mother sprawled on the floor near the counter in the center of the room. She was laying on her side, as blood poured from her back onto the white tiled floor. He fell to his knees at her side, not even acknowleding the tall figure standing over the body.

"Mom!" he shouted, but there was no movement from her. "Mom, please! No! Mom!"

As tears began to fall from his eyes he looked up at her assailant. The man still gripped the bloody knife he had used to stab her. As the young man's eyes rose past the dripping blade, they came to rest on the bloodshot eyes of the killer. His breathing seemed to almost halt as he gasped, seeing his father's face.

"No!" he yelled.

The older man's eyes met his son's, just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, son," the man spoke.

His voice boomed through the young man's brain so loud that he had to cover his ears. He scooted away from his mother as his father took a few steps towards him. His hands instinctively grabbed at the floor, helping him to steady himself. He had the blood of his mother on his hands and he noticed the stains he had left behind. He struggled to calm himself enough to run. His father was now standing above him, his shadow cast down on his son.

"I'm sorry," the booming voice spoke again.

As a drop of blood from the knife fell past his face, the young man rushed to his feet and shuffled out of the kitchen as fast as he could. He didn't care that he stained the white door with blood. He ran as fast as he could through the nearby foyer, heading towards the front doors. Just as he passed under the archway, he bumped into another figure. Stocky and tall, he knew exactly who it was without even seeing his face. He was too busy looking back at the kitchen door.

"Spencer!" he yelled. "He killed her! He killed her!"

When he didn't hear a response he looked into the butler's eyes, only to see there were no eyes. It was a skeleton wearing a black suit and carrying an empty tray. As the young man backed away from the skeleton, it collapsed into dust. The young man backed right into the very person he had been trying to escape.

"I'm sorry son!"

The voice pierced his eardrums. He fell to his knees, clutching his ears in pain. As he hit the floor he turned to see his father standing above him still wielding the bloody knife, which he had now raised above his head. Their eyes met.

"No!" the young man yelled. "No!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Sir!" a female voice spoke, as she nudged the passenger's arm, waking him from his nightmare.

"What? What?" he spoke groggily as his eyes opened.

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir," the flight attendant repeated with a smile, despite knowing she had just interrupted him. "We're preparing to make our descent. You'll have to raise your seat back to it's normal position."

"Oh," he said, rubbing his eyes, "Thanks."

He fulfilled her request and she continued on her way down the aisle of the aircraft.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing momentarily," the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "It's a brisk seventy-two degrees down there, a bit of an overcast sky, but no rain in sight. On behalf of the flight crew, we'd like to thank you for flying with us today and invite you back sometime. Welcome to Silver City."

The young man took a deep breath as he glanced out the window on his far left, just as the clouds parted giving a clearer view at the city below, approaching quickly.

Ten minutes later, he found himself exiting the plane, along with the other passengers. As he made his way towards the baggage claim area, he couldn't help but notice the other passengers being greeted by loved ones. Some were parents, others were friends. They all had some place to go. He wasn't sure he did. Amongst the gathering crowd at baggage claim, he noticed a large white sign being held high. He couldn't help but chuckle as he read it. He walked over to the man holding the sign, knowing the fellow couldn't see him from behind the poster board.

"You're looking for the Crown Prince of Florida State?" he said, with a smirk.

The white board lowered revealing an unassuming man whose face was completely blank, even as he glanced into the smirking student's eyes.

"Yes," he said, as he looked around confused. "Have you seen him?"

"Hi, Spencer."

After a moment of playing dumb, the elder, suited man smiled.

"Hello, Master Chris," he said in his thick English accent, "It's so good to see you. How was your flight?"

"It was...okay," Chris said with a sigh.

"Really? Sounds like there's a story there," Spencer said. "You weren't rejected by one of the attractive stewardesses were you?"

"Nothing _that_ harsh," Chris said with a laugh.

* * *

A half-hour later, the black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of the massive Hartford mansion. It was nothing like his nightmare. It wasn't sunny. The mansion didn't seem to sparkle and he knew that she wouldn't be answering the door upon his approach. 

As Spencer unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Chris to enter with his duffel bag, he looked around. The walls were still white, mostly barren. There was a scent of jasmine in the air, but it didn't smell like her. It hadn't smelled like his mother had been there for years. Chris took a deep breath, as he dropped his bag near the door.

"I can see you haven't changed a bit," Spencer said, with a huff, as he picked up the duffel bag. "I will take this to your room. I left your father in his office. You should let him know you've arrived."

Chris let out a deep sigh. "If you say so."

"Can I get you anything? A snack perhaps? I know it was a long flight."

"Sure," Chris said non-chalantly. "Beer and pizza would be great."

Chris walked off towards the rear of the first floor, not waiting for Spencer's answer. Spencer huffed.

"Not on my watch, sir," he grumbled, as he started up the large staircase in front of him.

Chris approached the office and his hand immediately touched the brass doorknob. His father's office was one of the few doors in the mansion that was painted black. That had always been a sign to him as a child not to enter. But now he didn't care.

"So dad, I'm here," Chris said quietly, as he peeked his head in through the office door.

Inside the spatious office, his eyes looked straight at his father's desk. The chair behind it was turned away from him. Chris could see it swaying a bit from side to side. He sighed when he got no response and walked further inside.

"Look, I'm only here for the weekend, so I figured we'd do the usual," Chris said, hunching his shoulders a bit. "Say our hellos and goodbyes...and generally ignore one another in between."

As he finished his sentence, he noticed the chair became motionless for a moment before turning. When he saw the figure seated behind the desk, his jaw dropped. The stunning blonde stood up and placed her hands on the desk, leaning over it. Not even her glasses could hide her natural beauty. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for filling me in on your routine," she said.

Her thick, English accent also caught him off guard. As a look of confusion settled on his face, Chris looked quickly around the room, almost as if he was waiting for a ghost to jump out at him at any moment.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I must be in the wrong office."

The girl walked around the desk to face him. She was wearing light blue jeans, which fit her snugly. On top, she wore a white blouse, with the top two buttons undone. She adjusted her gold framed glasses as she came to a stop in front of him.

"I don't think so," she said, as she extended a hand. "I'm Jessica. You must be Christian."

Before Chris could formulate a response, footsteps on the polished floors alerted him to a new arrival.

"You're here," Ian Hartford spoke, as he walked past Chris and took up a position behind his desk. "Jessica, this is my son, Christian—"

"Chris," the younger Hartford quickly corrected his father, as he shook Jessica's hand for a second.

"Nice to meet you, Chris," Jessica said, as she headed for the door. "I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be in my room."

After her last sentence, Chris couldn't help but look strangely at her exit and then back at his father, who had nodded at Jessica.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"I told you. That's Jessica," Ian responded, as he sat at his desk and began looking through several papers there.

"She's not—I mean, you're not—" Chris stumbled, as he tried to release one of the dozen questions flying through his head.

"What?" Ian said, not even looking up at his son.

"You two. You're not—How old is she?"

"She's twenty," Ian said, oblivious to his son's apparent shock.

"She's—dad, she's my age? I swear if you tell me she's my stepmother, I'll kill myself," Chris said.

"Christian, what are you going on about?" Ian said, finally looking up at his son. "Jessica is my assistant."

"Your—your assistant," Chris said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Christian, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Ian said, as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Stop that!" Chris said, annoyed.

"What?" Ian asked, looking back at his son.

"Calling me Christian. Why do you do that?"

"Because it's your name?" Ian retorted. "I seem to remember giving it to you."

"No, you didn't," Chris said, angrily. "She did and I don't want _you_ calling me that. Everyone else gets along just fine with Chris. You should join them."

"It's good to see you, son. I hope you enjoy your weekend," Ian said, before leaving the office, almost bumping into Spencer, who was walking in, carrying a tray that held a tall glass of golden liquid.

"Excuse me sir," Spencer said, as Ian maneuvered past him.

As he walked over to Chris, Spencer took a deep breath.

"I see you and your father have picked up where you left off," Spencer said. "Getting the unpleasantness out of the way early?"

"What unpleasantness?" Chris said, sarcastically. "You must have missed our _'Leave it to Beaver'_ moment."

Spencer sighed. "I do wish things were better between you," he said.

"Don't hold your breath," Chris said, as he pointed to the glass on the tray. "Is that my beer?"

"Please, Master Chris," Spencer said, in a huff. "You know better."

"I'll be twenty-one in two months. It's not a big deal," Chris said.

"I don't care how old you are," Spencer replied. "We both know your favorite is apple juice."

"Shhh," Chris said, waving at Spencer. "Not so loud. We might be in the company of a beautiful woman."

"Oh, you mean Ms. Lorrie?"

"If you're talking about the hot blonde, yes," Chris said, patting Spencer on the shoulder. "How long's she been living here and why haven't you mentioned her in any of our chats?"

"Mr. Hartford plucked her from Oxford a little over a year ago," Spencer explained. "And everytime I brought up anything involving your father, you didn't want to discuss it."

"I always want to discuss hot girls, Spencer," Chris said, with a wink as he grabbed the glass from Spencer's tray. "Now, I'm going to take my apple juice and go to my room."

As Chris exited the office, Spencer's eyes widened. He trotted off after him.

"Uh, Master Chris, there's something you should know about your room," Spencer said, as he caught up with Chris on the large winding staircase.

"What's that?" Chris said, as he sipped his apple juice.

"Well, your father—he made a few changes in your absence."

"Don't tell me he turned it into another tomb for his elephant bones," Chris said, with a smirk.

After reaching the third floor of the house, he made his way through the long corridor to the right.

"Well, not exactly sir," Spencer said, a bit worried.

As Chris arrived at the door, he opened it. The sound of the creaking door echoed in the vast emptiness of the room. Chris walked in, looking shocked. He walked over to the only piece of furniture inside, a bedframe with an undressed mattress.

"Where's all my stuff?"

"Your father had it stored," Spencer said as fast as he could, knowing the ticking time bomb had been activated. "I've already called the storage facility and it should all be here in a few hours."

Before Spencer could finish his sentence, Chris was already halfway down the stairs.

"Master Chris, this is not as bad as it looks," Spencer said, trying to calm him, as he followed Chris around the first floor of the mansion, where he couldn't seem to find his target.

"Where is he?" Chris yelled. "I can't believe this!"

"Master Chris, please calm down. I'll fix this. I always do," Spencer said.

"He's gone too far," Chris said. "I knew I should never have come home."

After searching every room on the first floor, Chris headed back to the staircase.

"Dad, are you up there?" Chris shouted.

The mansion had three floors and he figured his father must have been on the second floor where his bedroom was located.

"Your father is working," Spencer said. "Maybe it would be better if you cooled off before speaking to him."

"Where is he, Spencer?" Chris said, staring a hole through him.

After a few tense moments, Spencer sighed, as he pointed downwards. Chris looked confused again. Spencer led the way towards Ian's study, which was located across the hall from his office. The huge area resembled a library, with it's vast shelves of books that lined the walls. Spencer walked past the matching sofas, right over to the far bookcase. He pulled out a copy of _Moby Dick_. Behind it was a red glowing button. Spencer pressed it.

Chris watched in surprise as the bookcase seemed to pop out of the wall a bit. Spencer placed the novel back onto the shelf and then pulled the bookcase further away from the wall, revealing a staircase leading into the bowels of the mansion. Spencer looked back at him.

"Watch your step," Spencer said ominously, as he descended the stairs.

Chris followed close behind him, until they reached the bottom. Spencer lead him through a small hallway into a long room that was in stark contrast to the rest of the house. This place was lined with high-tech computer equipment, several clear glass cases of artifacts, from bones to armor to helmets. In the middle of the room was a long desk, with three computer terminals. Chris saw his father seated at the middle console, typing diligently on the computer.

"Jessica, I'm glad you're here. I may have found the coordinates we've been searching for," Ian said, with a smile, as he looked around the computer.

His smile faded instantly as he saw it was not Jessica. Spencer gave him a guilty look as he glanced at Chris who was busy taking in the view. His eyes eventually came to rest on his father.

"What the hell is all of this?" Chris wondered.

"Chris?" Ian said, curiously, as he stood up.

He walked quickly over to his son and Spencer.

"You're not supposed to be down here," Ian asked before looking over at Spencer. "Why did you bring him here?"

"He was looking for you, sir," Spencer replied.

"Yeah," Chris said. As his eyes glanced around the room, he finally remembered why he was upset and let his curiosity slide. "Why did you get rid of the stuff in my room?"

"This isn't the time," Ian said, tensely. "I didn't think you'd be coming home anytime soon anyway."

"Typical dad," Chris said, angrily. "Always thinking about yourself. I'm surprised you didn't put all of this stuff in my room, instead of in the basement. What is all of this?"

"It's work," Ian said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to it. Spencer will get your things back."

Ian turned to walk back to the desk.

"Always got secrets, don't you?" Chris asked, under his breath.

His father stopped in his tracks as he heard his son's words. It was an old wound that seemed to never heal between them. Ian's eyes closed and silence fell on the room, except for the faint buzzing sound coming from the computer terminal Ian had left. It was a locator for the coordinates he had found. But at that moment, Ian wasn't thinking about the coordinates. He turned back to his son, staring a hole in him.

"I'm not going to be your punching bag forever," he said. "I can't say I'm sorry anymore than I already have."

"Save it," Chris snapped back.

As the two Hartfords came face to face, Spencer stood between them, watching in silence. Part of him wanted to intervene and part of him wanted them to finally get their feelings out in the open to resolve their problems. Today, neither would happen. Jessica Lorrie entered through the same doorway that Chris & Spencer had. She looked surprised to see them. As she walked closer, she noticed the tension between father and son.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked nervously.

"No," Ian said, finally looking away from his son. "I found the coordinates."

"The crown?"

"Yes."

Jessica trotted over to the computer terminal and began pressing buttons on the console.

"You're right," she confirmed. "This is it. If we're going to secure the crown, we'd better hurry. I'm reading its location is inside a volcano."

"A volcano?" Spencer said, in disbelief.

"Don't worry," Ian said quickly. "It's dormant."

"But maybe not for long," Jessica said. "It has a history of erratic eruptions. We need to go as soon as possible."

"Grab the trackers," Ian said to her. "I'll dust off the Silverhawk."

Ian passed by Chris, drawing his attention.

"You're just gonna leave, huh?"

"I can't deal with you right now," Ian said to him. "I have work to do."

"Be careful, sir," Spencer said.

"I always am," Ian said.

"Wait!" Chris yelled. "You're going inside a volcano? Are you crazy?"

"Be careful, Chris. You almost sound worried," Ian said.

"Why don't you go along with them, Master Chris?" Spencer said quickly.

"What?" Ian and Chris answered at the exactly the same time.

"This is serious work, Spencer," Ian said. "I don't need anyone getting in the way."

"I've built my entire life around staying out of your way, believe me," Chris said, annoyed.

"If you're coming, then let's go," Jessica called out from the other side of the room, as she grabbed her blue jean jacket that had been hanging over a chair. "We can't be sure if _they_ picked up the coordinates too."

Chris wondered who "they" were as he followed his father and Jessica through a sliding door on the far side of the room. He couldn't halt his curiosity about what his father was up to.

After a quick walk through a tunnel made of steel, they arrived at two doors: one leading left and the other leading right. Both were decorated with the compass symbol he had seen all over his father's underground lab. He stepped up to the left door, but Jessica grabbed his arm.

"Wrong way," she said.

"What's back there?" Chris asked.

"Those are the big toys. We're going for the quiet approach," she said, with a grin, as she followed Dr. Hartford through the right door.

They entered a launching pad, which held a small, sleek silver jet, which Chris assumed must have been the Silverhawk he heard mentioned. The three climbed inside the Silverhawk and took off to the skies. Ian took the pilot's seat, with Jessica seated beside him. She quickly input the coordinates to the Hawaiian volcano.

"Buckle up," Ian grumbled at his son who was seated behind them.

Jessica grabbed the handheld tracker from her jacket pocket. Chris watched closely as she slid the cover on the device, which now looked like a cellular telephone. She was about to press the numerical keypad when Ian's hand reached over, stopping her.

"Wait," he said. "Once our trackers are activated, they'll be able to locate us. We have to wait until we're closer."

Chris leaned over in his seat to make sure they could hear his next statement.

"Who's _they_?" he asked.

Ian and Jessica glanced at one another seriously. Jessica diverted her eyes from Chris and focused on the window in front of her. Ian sighed, as he turned back to his son.

"Trouble," he said, before turning his eyes back to the Silverhawk's controls.

Silence took over inside the cockpit of the jet, as it sped towards its destination.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Silverhawk had landed in a lush forest of tropical palm trees. The three passengers made their way through the trees, until they reached a clearing. Several feet in front of them was their destination. The volcano looked like a mountain, given its height and dark brown color. 

"So, this is it?" Jessica said, as she stood at Ian's side.

He had his tracker in hand, but was still hesitant to open it. Although, he knew he was just avoiding the inevitable. If they wanted to find the crown, they would need the tracker scans. He simply nodded as they walked closer.

Chris paused a few steps away from the structure, as Jessica and Ian walked right up to it. Ian reached out a hand, tapping it gently to test its temperature. When he realized it wasn't hot, he placed his hand completely against the rough, hard surface.

"Dormant," he surmised. "Just as I thought."

"You know," Chris said, as he shifted nervously. "We passed a pretty nice beach on the way down. Who's up for mai tais?"

Ian rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the rocky volcano.

"We don't have much time," he said. "This thing could become unstable quickly. So, let's split up and see if we can lock in on the exact coordinates of the crown. Once we do, we'll make our way in."

"Tracker time?" Jessica wondered.

"It's the fastest way to find the signal," Ian said, as he slid open the device in his hand and began scanning. "Chris, stay close to Jessica. Call if you find anything."

Jessica nodded, as Ian began walking west, heading around the volcano. Jessica slid open her tracker and began scanning the rockface directly in front of her.

Chris glanced around, seeing the large rocks scattered around the sandy ground. They varied in size and shape. He leaned against one of the larger ones, which was sticking out of the ground. He swatted a mosquito that landed on his arm. Jessica glanced back at him for a second.

"So...you gave up Oxford to chase treasure?" Chris asked, looking curious and dying for some conversation.

"Gave up?" Jessica said, with a smile, as she began making her way around the large volcano, still scanning it. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, dad said you were twenty," Chris said.

"So?" Jessica said, "I graduated early."

Chris's jaw dropped.

"Wow," he said, as he started following behind her. "You must be pretty smart, then."

"That's what they say," Jessica said, with a sigh. "What about you? Spencer tells me you play...softball?"

"Baseball," Chris said, correcting her quickly.

"Sorry," Jessica said, continuing her scans, but still finding no clear sign of the crown inside. "So, you any good?"

"FSU thinks so," Chris admitted, with a smile.

"Good to know."

"I'm guessing you majored in ancient history?" Chris said.

"No," Jessica said, a bit annoyed. "I have a double major in physics and engineering."

She looked back and saw the shock on his face.

"Ancient history was my minor," she said, with a smirk.

"Impressive," he said. "Still doesn't explain why you're working for my dad, though."

"I like working for Dr. Hartford," she said. "It's extremely challenging."

"I can just imagine," Chris responded sarcastically.

Jessica stopped and turned to him.

"And what is it you do besides toss a ball around...and ignore your father?" she asked, annoyed. She crossed her arms, as she stared at him.

"Psychology," Chris said, arrogantly.

"So your brain isn't made of pigskin?" she said, with a smile.

"That's football," Chris said, smirking.

"Oh," Jessica said, disappointed at her folly. She turned back to her scans. "Still, it's a bit ironic, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're majoring in psychology, yet you can't seem to find common ground with your own father," Jessica explained.

"The past isn't so easy to get over," Chris said, as his demeanor turned serious.

Jessica silently sighed, agreeing with him more than Chris could know.

* * *

On the other side of the volcano, Dr. Hartford was busy scanning continuously as he had picked up a faint signature on the crown. As he moved further around the rockface, the signal was getting stronger. A smile came across his face, as he knew he was getting closer. He glanced up, seeing that the top of the volcano was still far off. This wan't going to be a quick job, he thought to himself. 

But as he continued to walk around the massive structure, he noticed a strange indentation in the rockface. As he got closer to it, he could see an rectangular outline, almost in the shape of a door. He reached out, touching it. The rock was unmoving. He pushed harder, until he felt it begin to give. He put all his strength into his next push, which caused the layer of rock to move inward.

Ian could feel the heat rise almost immediately. With his tracker still open, he could see that the signal from the crown was getting stronger. He stepped inside carefully. His smile got wider. He activated the tracker's communications system and dialed Jessica.

"Jessica, do you read me?"

On the other side of the volcano, Jessica spoke back.

"Go ahead, Dr. Hartford," she responded quickly.

"I found a way in," Ian explained. "I don't know how it's possible, but there's like a doorway that leads into the interior of the volcano. There's some kind of tunnel system ahead of me. I'm sending you the coordinates of the opening. Get over here, quick. I'm going to scout up ahead."

Jessica waited for the coordinates to come through, as Chris looked over her shoulder. Once they were completed downloaded, she memorized them, as did Chris.

"We're on our way," she said, with a smile, as she closed her tracker. "Come on."

As Chris kept up with Jessica's run, they headed back in the direction they had come from.

"We may just luck out," Jessica said, as they trotted together.

"What's that mean?" Chris asked.

Jessica came to a quick halt, as she saw what was standing up ahead. She threw her arm to her side, stopping Chris from continuing. His curiosity rose as he saw the two individuals standing several feet away, staring at them.

"Locals?" he asked Jessica, noticing their dark skin.

"No such luck," she said.

The two individuals stood their ground. As Chris studied them, he figured they couldn't be much older or younger than him and Jessica. The young African American couple both looked deadly serious as they seemed to be staring at Jessica. The male's khaki shorts reached his knees and were a bit stained with dirt and his black wifebeater was untucked. His companion was a little cleaner, but not by much. She wore a yellow t-shirt and a khaki vest that matched the shorts she wore, which were much shorter than her partner's. Chris's eyes couldn't help but take in her beauty. To the naked eye, her dark curls seemed to scatter wildly on top of her head, but they were perfectly placed exactly where she wanted them. As he continued to watch her, his eyes veered to her hand and the open device in it that matched Jessica's tracker. Chris frowned.

"Who are they?" Chris asked aloud.

"Trouble!" the male answered.

"I already knew that," Chris retorted.

Next to him, his female comrade lifted the tracker in her hand and began studying it.

"We don't have time for this, Bishop," she said. "The other tracker is already inside and the crown's signal is strong."

"I'm not going to let you near that crown," Jessica exclaimed.

"And how you gonna stop us?" Bishop spoke, with a smile. "Judging by the tracker signature, I'm guessing the old doc's inside. So, unless your new friend has some hidden talent, I'd say you're outnumbered."

"I don't think so," Chris said, showing no fear, believing he could take the newcomer.

Bishop smiled, as he looked at his companion. He then looked back at Chris.

"Well, think again," he said, as he pulled a matching tracker from his back pocket, sliding it open with one hand. "Let's do this!"

The girl nodded, as she joined him in pressing the circular button above the numbers on the tracker. Chris instinctively took a step back as he heard a new sound from their trackers. It sounded almost like an engine starting in their right hands. In unison, the two companions swiftly brought their right arms across their chests towards their left shoulders. As they extended their left arms in front of them, they ripped the trackers down the arms, causing a stream of sparks which led to an intense transformation.

Only a split second passed before the two figures had been outfitted in special colored suits, with matching helmets. The man's was black and the girl's was yellow.

"What the hell?" Chris shouted.

As his eyes never left them, he felt Jessica jab his chest with something. He looked down to see it was a handheld silver & black device, bearing the same familiar compass symbol he noticed on the trackers.

"Protect yourself," she said.

Chris took it as he looked back at her.

"What about you?"

"I've got it covered," Jessica said, as she slid open her tracker with one hand and pressed the same activation button that had caused the newcomers to transform.

"Start up!" she yelled, as she ripped the device down Chris's arm, catching him off guard.

He was even more stunned when he saw her new, pink suit appear around her body. He did a double take, as he looked at Jessica, then back at the other two.

"I'm so confused," he said.

"You'll be more than that in a minute," the black fighter said, as he pointed at Chris.

He pulled the red & white weapon from his side. It resembled a large, metallic knife. He ran towards Chris at top speed. Jessica pushed Chris out of the way, causing him to roll onto the ground. The black-clad fighter swiped the blade at Jessica, causing her suit to spark a bit as she tumbled out of the way. As she got back to her feet, she could see Bishop stalking Chris.

"Chris!" she yelled.

She started towards him when she felt a swift kick hit her helmet. It was Bishop's female companion, whom she knew too well. She ducked the next blow and began trading punches with the yellow warrior.

Several feet away, Chris was squatting a bit, as he saw Bishop coming towards him slowly, with his weapon still drawn.

"Use the scope shot!" he heard Jessica yell in the distance.

He looked at the device in his hand. He pointed it at Bishop and felt around until he found a sliding trigger. He used his thumb to slide the metal lever, but was disappointed when he saw a miniature blade pop out of the scope shot's tip. He heard Bishop's laugh.

"I knew mine was bigger," he said, as he swiped at Chris, who dove to the ground and took cover behind one of the large rocks embedded in the ground.

"Is this the best you could do, Jess?" Chris asked, quietly cursing the miniature weapon.

He frantically pressed every inch of the scope shot, until his eyes locked onto a red button near the handle he was holding. He pressed it, causing a laser pellet to fly out of the tip, grazing Bishop's arm, causing a bit of sparking smoke to erupt from his suit at that spot. Bishop glanced at his arm and then slowly back at Christian.

"You're going to pay for that," Bishop said, as he twisted his knife into a large blaster.

Chris's eyes grew wide, as Bishop fired on him. He jumped away from the rock, as it exploded from the blast.

* * *

Inside the volcano, Ian Hartford continued on his way through the winding cave until he reached an opening. The entire cavern ahead looked red and as he walked through the entranceway, he could see why. He was deposited onto a cliff, with a flowing lava pit below him. He stepped back from the edge and looked around. As he glanced back at his tracker, he could tell the signal from the crown was at its highest. He knew he was close. 

Ian stared across the cavern and noticed another small cliff protruding from the rockface. Ancient symbols appeared to be painted on the wall there. He looked back over the cliff at the lava, which was smoking and bubbly. He took a deep breath, as he grabbed the scope shot from his pocket. He aimed for the opposite wall and fired the small grappler from the device. It pierced the rock on the other side. After a few quick yanks to make sure it would hold, Ian swung across the lava pit and landed on the opposite ledge.

He turned to the symbols on the volcano wall. They didn't make any sense to him, despite his intensive archaeological background. He grabbed his tracker, sliding the cover only ninety-degrees. He activated the device's blacklight. It quickly scanned all of the symbols and began deciphering them. Ian watched the tracker's readout closely.

"To all those that seek the treasure within, beware," he read the translation. "Only the strong can handle this power. Your choice will seal your fate. Either you will be damned to an eternity in hell or you will receive your treasured gift. A decision awaits you. Will you choose the dawn or the twilight?"

Ian glanced at the rock wall in front of him. On the left and right side of the message etched into the wall were two symbols he did recognize. The left side contained a symbol resembling a sun. The right side appeared to show a moon. He looked back and forth between the two and then back at the decrypted message. He closed his tracker and placed it in his back pocket.

Holding tight to the scope shot in his right hand, Ian extended his other hand towards the sun. It was an easy choice...almost too easy, he thought. Before his fingers could graze the symbol, he pulled his hand away. He looked back at the moon symbol and took another deep breath. He closed his eyes and touched the moon. At that moment, the volcano seemed to start shaking.

A piece of the rockface slid aside, revealing the Lunati crown before him. Ian smiled, as he reached out, grabbing the crown in his hand. But as he tightened his grip on it, the inside of the volcano began to shake even more violently. He lost his footing. He held tight to the scope shot's grappler, which swung him back towards the rockface. His shoulder collided with the sun symbol, causing the volcano to shake even more. He regained his footing on the ledge and repositioned the scope shot, shooting the grappler back across the cavern.

At that point, a large bubble of lava began to rise out of the pit below. It was boiling as it ascended towards the ledge. Ian watched in horror as it came to a stop in front of him. He remembered the message's warning about touching the wrong symbol. He held tight to the crown and swung across the ledge, just as the red cocoon spewed a stream of fire at the ledge where he had just been standing.

Ian landed on his knees back at the entranceway. He turned to see the bubble getting brighter and brighter. He covered his eyes, as its redness had turned to orange and then yellow. The bubble was actually a cocoon. It burst into flames. When Ian opened his eyes to look, he saw a fieresome creature standing on a constant stream of lava that was shooting up from the pit below. The creature had piercing golden eyes. Its face appeared to be burning red, like most of its body.

Ian almost felt as if he was staring at the devil himself. The red & gold-horned beast seemed focused on Ian, as it lifted its arm, pointing directly at him.

"Give...me...the...crown," it spoke, slowly and darkly.

Each word seemed to make the volcano shake a bit more. Still on his knees, Ian held tighter to the crown in his left hand. His right, slowly began to make its way towards his back pocket. He knew the tracker was there and it was his only hope.

"I've come too far to give it up," Ian grumbled, as he grabbed the tracker.

As he stood up quickly, the creature's left palm extended towards him. Ian felt like he had been punched in the chest, as his body lifted off the ground slightly and went pounding into the rockface next to the entranceway. As he fell to the ground, quickly losing consciousness, he realized what the last sound he heard was. It wasn't his tracker hitting the ledge below him. It wasn't the beast cackling in pleasure.

It was Ian's spine being crushed.

* * *

Outside the volcano, another battle was still raging. The pink and yellow fighters were engaged in close combat, trading punches and kicks. Neither seemed to connect, until the yellow one landed a cheap shot on the Pink Ranger's helmet. She quickly took control of the situation, holding Jessica's arms at bay, allowing her to score a kick to her chest, sending the Pink Ranger flying backwards, crashing to the ground. 

"You know this never gets old," the yellow fighter spoke.

"Speak for yourself," Jessica grunted from the ground, as she grabbed a hold of the hand blaster at her side, firing it at her opponent.

"Ahhh!" she yelled.

The yellow warrior's suit began to spark with damage. She fell to the ground in pain. Several feet away, her partner heard her screams.

"Addie!" he yelled.

As he started to run to her, he paused, realizing his true mission. He turned back to the Chris Hartford, who had taken refuge behind another large rock. Bishop let out a yell of anger and sprinted towards him, with his blaster drawn.

Chris aimed the scope shot, firing off a barrage of laser pellets. The black-clad warrior seemed to dodge every single one of the shots. He transformed his blaster into its knife mode and brought the blade down on the rock, cracking it.

Chris flipped away and aimed the scope shot, again firing a round of laser pellets.

"All right," Bishop said. "I've had enough of you."

At that moment, he extended his hand in front of him and accessed his helmet's inner controls. Within seconds a long weapon materialized in front of him, apparently emanating from his helmet. Chris watched in awe for a moment, before firing once again.

This time, Bishop was ready.

"Turbine Crusher!" he yelled his weapon's name as he began spinning it quickly in his hands.

The turbine crusher looked like a large mallet. Both sides of its head were made of wheels. As the scope shot's laser barrage approached him, the pellets were quickly deflected by the speed of the turbine crusher. Chris's eye grew wide, as he knew there was no way he'd win like this.

"Let's see how you like it!" Bishop cried out, as he sent one of the pellets back towards Chris.

It landed at his feet, sending the younger Hartford flying into the air in pain. Chris landed on his stomach hard. As he turned over into his back, he clutched his ribs. He glanced up and saw Bishop walking towards him, still wielding his weapon.

When he reached Chris's spot on the ground, he stood above him, chuckling. Then, he lifted the turbine crusher high above his head. Aiming for Chris's head, he brought the weapon down, but it was blocked from its destination, catching Bishop by surprise. He looked over to see it was Jessica. She used her hand blaster's knife mode to block the blow from the turbing crusher, as she looked down at Chris.

"You have to get your father!" she said.

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"I can take care of this," she said, just as the ground started to shake, surprising them all.

"What's that?" he asked, glancing at Jessica for an answer. Instead of waiting for her to response, he sighed. "Let me guess...more trouble?"

"Get Dr. Hartford!" Jessica shouted.

After a quick sigh, Chris ran off towards his father's last known location, leaving Jessica behind.

"You really think you can beat me?" Bishop asked her.

"I never said I had to beat you, Bishop," she said. "I just have to hold you off."

She used her strength to block away the turbine crusher. She kicked the black fighter in the chest, sending him staggering backwards. He regained his footing quickly, but she had already grabbed her own weapon. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the pink and white tool in her hands.

"Hydro Cannon!" Jessica yelled, as she fired the weapon, causing a stream of electrified energy to squirt at her opponent, sending him flying into the air in sparks and smoke upon impact.

* * *

"Yes," the red demon spoke, inside the volcano. "At last I, Drakar, will hold the power." 

He used his mind to control the fiery lava stream he was standing on. He stepped off of the molten magma and onto the ledge, where Ian Hartford lay crumpled.

"I have waited so long," the creature lamented. "Now, I am free and I have my treasure!"

"Dad!"

The creature looked up at the entranceway when he heard the approaching voice. He growled loudly, which seemed to cause the volcano to shake more vigorously. He brought his palm up to the entranceway, waiting for the next intruder to arrive. When he saw the human's head, he shot a steady stream of fire from his palm. Chris dropped to the ground as quickly as he could, avoiding the inferno. He crawled below the flames towards his father, checking his pulse. He was still alive.

On the other side of Ian, Chris saw his father's tracker hadn't been opened. Near his leg, he saw the Lunati crown. Just before his fingers touched it, he heard the creaure's voice again.

"No!" he yelled. "That belongs to me!"

Chris simply sneered, full of rage.

"Come and get it," he said, as he gripped it tight in his hand. .

The red dragon-like demon pulled one of the matching swords he carried on his back. He brought the blade down towards Chris, who grabbed his father's tracker, using it to block the blow. The tracker seemed perfectly caught on the blade.. As Chris struggled to his feet, the device ripped up the sword, causing him to transform. In a split second, the demon creature was faced with a red warrior. Furious, the demon brought his sword back down for another blow, which struck the Red Ranger across the chest, causing him to scream in agony at the damage to his suit. He fell to his knees, dropping the crown.

The demon creature came close to him, with his eyes on the relic. He bent down to retrieve it when Chris grabbed the hand blaster attached to his belt. Remembering his encounter with Bishop, activated the weapon's sword mode and jammed it into the chest of the demon, causing his entire body to spark with damge. The creature screamed out in pain, as it fell backwards off the ledge and down into the boiling lava.

Chris took a deep breath in relief, until the volcano began to shake even more violently. It seemed to feed on the demon creature, but it wanted more, he thought. He holstered his weapon and grabbed the crown, as he looked over at his fallen father.

* * *

Outside, the ground was quaking beneath the three morphed individuals fighting there. Addie had gotten to her feet and called upon her matching weapons. The bucket-like claws were yellow and jagged in design. She rushed towards the Pink Ranger who was still holding her hydro cannon. Before the two could meet, the ground began to shake even more, throwing them off balance. Above, they could hear what sounded like a large explosion. Molten pieces of magma began to fall towards the ground. A large piece was heading directly towards Jessica. 

She raised her hydro cannon, firing a watery stream of energy towards the falling rock, knocking it off course. The piece of rock landed a few inches away from Bishop, who was still on the ground. He rolled out of the way of the rock's crash. He looked up at the Pink Ranger, who wasn't focused on him at all. In fact, Bishop realized it was his companion who had gained the upper hand.

"Thunder claws!" Addie yelled.

As the pieces of burning rock and lava fell in front of her, Addie used her hand weapons to send the pieces flying back at Jessica, who managed to duck the blows, causing them to hit the volcano behind her.

Beneath his helmet, Bishop smiled. Then, he noticed something dangerous. A large piece of the molten material was coming down towards Addie, but it was behind her. She didn't see it coming.

"Addie, watch out!" Bishop yelled, as he got to his feet and ran towards her as fast as he could.

He managed to grab her, just as the massive piece of molten rock landed at their feet. They both crashed to the ground.

"Thanks," Addie said. "It's getting a little too unstable."

"We can't leave without the crown," he said.

Just then another falling mound of lava came flying at them. He grabbed her into his arms and rolled them away from the burning debris.

"If we stay, we may not make it back alive," she said, yelled through the rumbling of the eruption. "What's more important?"

Bishop didn't honestly know the answer to that question, but as he heard the fear in her voice, he knew that he had to get her out of there. Crown or no crown, Addie was his most prized possession and he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Several feet away, the Pink Ranger dove to the ground, avoiding another piece of the falling magma. She grabbed her tracker.

"Dr. Hartford!" she yelled. "Can you hear me?"

She looked up at the erupting volcano, wondering what it meant. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her opponents getting to their feet. As she prepared herself for another assault, she saw they weren't attacking. She watched Bishop pull his tracker and open it. With the press of a button, she heard another approaching roar. But this time, it was an engine.

She watched the black Tow Speeder zip through the trees and come to a stop in front of Bishop and Addie. The large machine appeared to be a massive car with silver and gold accents. It was so large that it mowed down several of the tropical trees that hadn't been destroyed by the falling debris from the volcano. She watched the two fighters hop swiftly into the zord, which then sped off.

Jessica was glad they retreated, but her mind had already turned to more important matters. She ran as fast as she could towards the coordinates Ian had given to her. When she got close she saw him...or what she thought was him. It was the Red Ranger, she thought, but then she saw what he was dragging and realized that the Red Ranger wasn't Ian Hartford. She also noticed he had the crown.

"Chris?" she called out, as she ran over to where Chris laid his father on the ground. "What happened?"

"I don't know for sure," he said. "Something attacked him. It was some kind of demon creature."

"He's barely breathing," she said as she checked his vitals. "We need to get him to a hospital."

She looked up at Chris, noticing he was still shifting in his stance, nervously.

"There's a portable stretcher inside the Silverhawk. It's with the first aid kit underneath your seat," she exclaimed. "Get it!"

Chris hesitated nervously, as his eyes fell to his father once again. He sprinted off towards the Silverhawk.

"Just hold on, doctor," Jessica said, as she knelt behind his head, resting it on her lap. "Hold on!"

* * *

Near an old mountain range on the outskirts of Silver City, a secluded cave sat. On the surface it was an abandoned area used by hikers to scare their girlfriends after a fun day on the trails. But deep inside that cave, there was a series of tunnels leading deeper into the ground. Branching out into several different, smaller caves, some of the caverns appeared to be lived in. There were clothes scattered about in some places, empty food cans in others. 

Addie stumbled into the area, taking several deep breaths. Bishop was right behind her, as she took a seat on a long slab of stone.

"That was close," she said.

She looked over at Bishop, as he slammed his fist on the cave wall. He looked back at her and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"We need that crown!"

"Who knows?" Addie said, hunching her shoulders. "Maybe they didn't get it either."

"Hartford wouldn't leave without that crown," Bishop said. "We both know that."

Addie frowned, as she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Bishop said, as he took a seat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Their heads bumped together, as they lamented their failure.

Then, footsteps were heard approaching. The two glanced at one another, as they heard the steps getting louder. As the rocks and gravel grinded beneath the arrival's feet, they could feel the power within him. They watched the opening to their small inner cavern as he appeared there.

"You failed?" he asked.

His voice was low, dark, full of hatred and anger.

"Tarok, listen," Bishop said, as he stood up. "We followed the signal. But, the volcano destabilized. It erupted. It got too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" Tarok said, his eyes growing wider. "Your job was to bring me my crown!"

"We'll get it back," Addie said, as she joined her brother, glancing at Tarok in sorrow. "We're sorry—"

At that moment, Tarok raised his left hand towards them, causing a stream of purple energy bolts to attack their heads. The two grabbed a hold of their heads and fell to their knees in prolonged pain from the creature's strike. Despite his white garments, Tarok was full of darkness. Despite the swift use of his dark energy, not one wrinkle permeated his white robes and his high hat remained atop his head, perfectly.

He released the two from his powerful attack. Still on her knees, Addie dropped her head to the ground, moaning in pain. Bishop, however, managed to keep his head up. He looked into Tarok's eyes.

"We won't fail again," he said.

"You can't afford to," Tarok said, as he turned and departed the small cave dwelling.

As Tarok disappeared into the darkness, Bishop's eyes turned dark. He looked upon that creature with intense hatred. He looked back at Addie, still cowering on the ground. He put a comforting arm on her back, pushing his own pain aside.

"It's okay," he whispered, before looking back in Tarok's direction with an icy stare. "It'll be okay."

* * *

Silver City Metro Hospital was practically deserted on this day. That was good news for Ian Hartford, as he had been rushed into surgery upon his arrival in the emergency room. Chris Hartford had been sitting in the waiting room for hours, with Spencer at his side. 

"I don't understand how this could have happened," Spencer said, sadly.

Chris simply stared at the floor. No part of him moved, except for his right leg, as he nervously tapped his foot on the floor.

"I'm sure he'll be all right," Spencer said to Chris.

Chris didn't share Spencer's optimism. The emergency room doctor arrived, approaching the two, causing them to stand up.

"How is he, doctor?" Spencer wondered.

"He's out of surgery," the doctor explained, as he looked directly at Chris. "We repaired most of his injuries. However, there was just too much nerve damage on his spine."

"What does that mean?" Chris asked.

"Your father's paralyzed from the waist down," the doctor said, somberly. "I'm sorry. We did all we could."

Spencer's face fell, as Chris's eyes did the same. Spencer put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, doctor," Spencer said.

"He's in recovery," the doctor stated. "You can go in and see him if you like. Family only."

Spencer nodded, as he looked to Chris. Without speaking a word, he gestured for Chris to go in. With a nod and the right look Spencer could convey so much. Chris knew that he was ordering him to go in, whether he wanted to or not.

Chris followed the doctor towards the recovery room. The doctor stopped just outside.

"He's in the fifth bed," he explained. "He should be fully awake soon."

"Does he know?" Chris asked.

The doctor nodded, before walking away. Chris walked into the recovery room, passing a few patients' beds before reaching the fifth. Most of them had curtains pulled, not allowing him to see behind them. His father's curtain was pulled as well. Chris reached for it, but stopped before touching the hanging curtain. His eyes fell to the floor once again and he let out a quiet sigh. He stood there, not knowing what he could do or say to his father. He looked up at the ceiling above.

On the other side of the curtain, Ian Hartford laid. He had heard the footsteps approaching. He had heard them stop a few feet away from his bed. He never looked up at the curtain, knowing who stood there. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Both men silently called out to their fallen angel in the heavens above, hoping that she could guide them from there.

**THE END**

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**

Chris learns how Bishop & Addie received their powers.  
Meanwhile, Tarok orders the Black & Yellow hunters to storm  
the Hartford mansion and retrieve the crown, while Ian deals with  
the effects of Drakar's devastating attack and its ramifications  
for the quest.


	2. Stand By Me

**QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE**  
Episode #2  
"Stand By Me"

**February 27, 2002 A.D.**

As he rubbed his arm for the hundredth time to provide some cover from the scorching sun, the eighteen year-old wished he could predict when the harsh rays would finally let up. As he turned to face his family, he also wondered when their torture of him would end. All three of them were staring at him from ten feet away.

"You know it won't feel so hot if you keep moving, son," his mother called out, as she used her hand to provide cover for her eyes.

"Why are we out here again?"

"It's a family adventure!" his father called out with a beaming smile.

The older man appeared to be completely unaffected by the sun. At that moment, the youngest of the trio walked over to the young man, grabbing a hold of his arm and causing a wince that made him believe he might have sunburn, despite his already-tanned skin.

"Come on. This is fun!" she practically squealed from under her beige sunhat. "Mom and Dad never bring us on their excavations. Plus, it's your birthday! That makes it even more special."

As she rested her head on his arm, he wiggled out of her grip.

"That's exactly my point," he said, glancing at her and then back at his parents. "It's my birthday and _this_ is how we celebrate?"

"Sweetheart, we thought it would be fun," his mother said, concerned at his unhappiness.

Next to her, the boy's father wasn't so sympathetic.

"Look, Junior. This is a working trip. We decided to include you and your sister because we wanted to be together, as a family, but we're running out of daylight. Now, stop complaining and let's go."

He started walking away from the group when his wife let out a deep breath.

"John, wait," she called out to her husband.

When he didn't stop, she looked back at her oldest child and tilted her head, staring at him with eyes that transferred a wave of guilt right into his soul, despite the sunglasses he wore to protect his eyes. He let out a loud groan as he began stomping his way through the sand, passing his mother.

His younger sister walked over to their mother and sighed.

"Don't you just _love_ these family outings?" she said, with a grin.

"They're too much alike," her mother deduced, as she watched the two men walking with matching determination, even if it was for completely different reasons.

"That _is_ why you named him after dad, isn't it?" the girl said, with a giggle, as her mother put an arm around her before continuing on their way.

* * *

**Present Day**

The chill of the caverns had once again gotten to Bishop Malcolm. As he turned over on the thin mat that separated him from the slab of rock below, he realized that sleep wasn't going to help his discomfort.

He let out a defeated sigh and promised himself he'd get more sleep tomorrow. He eased off the stone slab he called a bed and stretched his muscles. He rubbed his cold arms and began to search the cavern for a sweater. As his eyes scanned the room, they fell Addie, sleeping soundly.

She had the right idea, he thought, as he saw her sleeping on the ground on a mat that matched his own. He shook his head. It never failed. He couldn't help but smirk at the faint sound of her snoring.

Bishop spotted a black sweater draped over a folding chair. As he grabbed the item and pulled it over his head, a chill ran down his spine. But this time, it had nothing to do with the temperature inside the cave. He turned to the doorway that separated their small cove from the rest of the winding caverns and saw an approaching shadow.

Bishop took a deep breath and walked quickly towards the entrance, stepping over Addie in the process. He only got a few feet out of the secluded cavern when he saw Tarok come to a stop.

"You are having trouble sleeping?" the old soul grumbled, his voice steely and ancient, as if he was gasping with every breath.

"Uh...not really," Bishop said, purposely averting his gaze, as not to look the ancient man in the eyes. "I just—"

"You just listen!" Tarok said, angrily, as he advanced towards Bishop, backing him into one of the cave walls.

He brought his white-gloved hand up towards Bishop's face, stopping at his throat. He held his hand like a claw. Given the size of his palm, he could have easily gripped it around Bishop's throat, but he didn't. As Bishop stared at the five fingers, they moved, allowing his curved index finger to point directly at Bishop's face.

"You will get that crown," Tarok said slowly, full of tension. "It is mine and I will not have my legacy ripped from my grasp again!"

Bishop allowed his gaze to leave Tarok's hand and he looked him in the eye for the first time on this day.

"I understand," Bishop said, keeping his own voice low.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Addie still asleep on the ground nearby.

"Good," Tarok continued, "Because you and I have an agreement. You promised me the treasure of my birthright."

"And you promised me that you'd make things right and help her," Bishop said, as he stole a glance at his companion.

"Then, we understand each other," Tarok spoke, in a practical whisper.

He reached beneath his white outer robe and retrieved a small black pouch, which he offered to Bishop.

"This will help you when you go to retrieve the crown. You will not fail me again...because if you do, I will populate your nightmares with visions of what I will do to your greatest treasure."

Tarok's pointing finger moved away from Bishop's face and for a second was pointed at Addie's sleeping form. Tarok locked eyes with Bishop once again.

"Bring me my crown," he said, before turning away from Bishop and slowly walking further through the winding caverns.

Once Tarok was out of sight, Bishop took a deep breath. Using the cave wall as support, he slid down to the ground. He turned his head and began staring at Addie, even though her back was turned to him. He knew what he had to do and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way.

A few feet away from him, Addie's snoring had stopped. Bishop never noticed, thanks to Tarok's arrival. Addie laid still. Her eyes remained open, as they had for the last several minutes, while she overheard the exchange. She could feel the determination in Bishop as much as she always could. And as she felt it rise, she could feel the tension growing within her own soul as she contemplated what was to come.

* * *

Despite the bright rays of the sun beaming down on it, Silver City Metro Hospital always seemed dark to Spencer Kingston. It was probably because most of the troubling times in his employer's life happened within the walls of this place. The tall, stocky man continued on his way until he reached Room 2119.

He sighed as he tapped a single knuckle on the door a few times, pressing his ear close enough to hear the incoming invitation.

"Yes," he heard the weary voice inside speak.

Spencer pushed the door open enough to enter, revealing himself to the patient. Ian Hartford glanced over at him and Spencer instantly noticed that the man didn't move any part of his body but his eyes.

"Hello, sir," Spencer said, with a gentle bow of his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Ian replied. "You?"

Spencer had always seen Ian as the son he never had, a part of the family he never had. Seeing him in this condition was surely hell, but Spencer knew that was a response he couldn't say to Ian's face.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances," Spencer said warmly, as he began to glance around the spacious room.

Despite the expanded space, Ian didn't appear to care too much for his surroundings, as only the light above his bed was activated. This kept the room dimly lit, thanks to the closed blinds covering the windows.

"Your accommodations have certainly been upgraded."

"They didn't even wait for the check to clear," Ian said, with a smirk that Spencer barely noticed through the beard on Hartford's face.

"I'm just glad they allowed me in."

"Well, I informed them that Spencer Kingston was considered family and anyone else I saw fit to see me during my stay would get that same consideration. I made sure of that when I signed the check to fund their new research wing," Ian explained.

As silence crept into the space between them, Spencer decided to air some of the tension they were both feeling over the situation.

"Do you remember much of what happened?" he asked.

Ian shook his head. "It's all still fuzzy. One thing I'll never forget, though, is the eyes of that beast that did this to me. It was like looking directly into the eyes of the devil, gold and burning."

As Spencer could sense Ian's pressure rising at the recollection, he regretted bringing up the subject.

"Well, he's gone now," Spencer said. "You can focus on your recovery."

"What recovery?" Ian said, annoyed. "I'm paralyzed, Spencer. I can't feel anything below my waist and I never will. There is no recovery."

Spencer's sadness turned to anger.

"If that's the way you intend to handle this, then I should really be going," Spencer said as he reached for the door.

"What?" Ian said, matching Spencer's annoyance.

"Sir," Spencer said, as he walked closer to Ian's bed, glaring into his eyes. "If you intend to give up on the life you've built just because it's gotten harder, I don't plan on sticking around to witness you wallow in your misery!"

Ian gave Spencer a fiery look of his own.

"Now!" Spencer said, even more sternly. "You didn't call me here to tell me that you were staying in bed for the rest of your life, so why did you call me?"

Ian sighed, as he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a small notepad, wincing in pain at the same time. He handed it to Spencer.

"They're releasing me soon," Ian revealed. "Like I said, there's nothing more Dr. Mitchell can do for me here. That's a list of supplies and preparations that need to be taken care of before I can come home. I already called Aaron Mason."

"The architect who built the mansion," Spencer remembered.

"He's drawing up a plan to install a small elevator at the house. It should help me get around a little better with that thing," Ian said, as he tilted his head to the far corner.

Spencer looked over to see the wheelchair parked in the darkest part of the room, barely out of the shadows.

"I understand, sir," Spencer said, as he glanced down the list. "I'll take care of everything."

Spencer headed for the door again.

"Spencer," Ian called out.

The elder man turned to look back.

"I'm not giving up on life," Ian said, seriously. "But I can't delude myself into thinking that everything's going to be fine when I know it won't be."

"Hope isn't a delusion," Spencer spoke back.

Ian contemplated Spencer's words then looked the man in the eye.

"Chris...has he left for school?" Ian asked.

"Of course not, sir," Spencer said, almost shocked that Ian would even ask.

"Then, there's one more thing I need you to do for me today," Ian said, preparing to tell Spencer something that he knew would convince the butler that he wasn't quite giving up on everything, no matter what had been taken from him.

* * *

On a secluded Hawaiian island, things had finally calmed since the massive eruption of the great volcano, which could be seen for miles. But inside the structure, the lava was still boiling hot.

The steaming inferno was still active and although its eruption had stopped, there was still more the volcano was ready to spit out. The boiling lava began to bubble and glow, as a yellow beam of energy shot upward out of the lava pool, seemingly headed towards the sky. The glowing beam widened, as a pair of horns began to rise out of the molten substance.

As more of his body separated from the boiling magma, the steam that surrounded him began to dissipate. As he floated upwards on the rising lava, he reached the landing that he had fallen from.

The memories of what had happened there still flooded his mind. He would never forget the man who had awakened him and the red warrior who had knocked him into the lava pit. His burning eyes opened and he turned to face the rising lava.

At that moment, his eyes locked onto the markings on the opposite side of the volcano, the message that had led to his entrapment in the first place. He extended his right palm towards the rockface and blasted a stream of fire from his hand, destroying the rock wall and the markings with it.

A smaller cavern was revealed behind it and the beast began to cackle. He lowered his head to the rocky landing he stood on. He drew in a deep breath, shooting out his powerful, blazing stream of energy seemingly emanating from his brain. Within seconds, a large stream of lava had hardened under his power, creating a thin platform that connected the two sides of the volcano. As he stepped across the platform, the lava on both sides of it still boiled. Balls of the fiery liquid popped up past him. Several of the large bubbles of lava landed on the platform behind him, as he reached the other side.

With a few more blasts from his palm, he had fashioned himself a throne, made from re-formed rock and his own fiery touch. He chuckled, as he turned his back on the seat and stared at the small puddles of lava on the platform. He raised his palm towards them, sending out another energy blast. This time, it was the puddles of lava that began to re-form. Several roaring creatures were left behind. Just as red as he was, the lizard-like warriors seemed to feed off the heat around them.

"My Ferum warriors!" the demon shouted. "We have risen from the ashes. I, Drakar, have given you life! I live once again to bring fire and destruction down on my enemies, our enemies!"

The creatures seemed to gesture and grunt their approval, but their speech was incomprehensible.

"It is time to reclaim what is mine!" the tall beast yelled. "It was the crown that trapped me here. Now, the entire Lunati treasure will be mine! It is time to regain what belongs to me. I must locate the crown and prepare for my revenge. It is you, my Draggs, who will help me to accomplish my goals. There are things I need and I am counting on you to bring them to me!"

As the evil beast roared with maniacal laughter, his hand-made creatures cackled along with him, prepared to do his bidding at any cost.

* * *

Spencer Kingston was immediately jolted by the sound of rock music blaring through the mansion, as he pushed open the unlocked front door and entered. As he walked further in, he glanced into the sitting room to his right. His eyes opened wide, as he was stunned to see such a drastic change since his departure that morning. The expensive painting that had hung on the far wall had been replaced with a wall fixture that gave the illusion of a tropical fish tank, complete with electronic guppies.

As Spencer continued on, his eyes veered to the fireplace. The Indian statues that Dr. Hartford had collected for years were gone from the mantle, replaced by a massive flatscreen television, which showed a football game on-screen. It was the last clue Spencer needed to the identity of the decorator. The delivery truck parked outside was his first clue. As he heard a cheer several feet away from the screen, he looked over at a brand new, large plush recliner holding the body of Christian Hartford, who had clearly not heard Spencer's arrival, thanks to the background noise, which Spencer could not locate the origins of.

The butler stomped his right foot down on the hardwood floors as hard as he could.

"Master Chris!" he shouted.

Chris jumped up from his chair at the sound. He quickly grabbed the remote, muting the television. Still holding onto the small device, he walked over to Spencer.

"Spencer...hey," Chris said, trying to smile to mask his nervousness.

"You do realize that your father is not dead!?!" Spencer said, completely shocked.

"Huh?" Chris said, straining to hear him above the music.

"Turn that racket off!" Spencer said, unable to lower his voice.

Chris pointed the remote to the sky and again muted the stereo system coming from two floors floor above.

"_Fall Out Boy_ isn't racket, Spencer," Chris retorted.

"What the devil has gotten into you?!" Spencer shouted. "What is all of this?"

"I was just making myself at home," Chris said, appearing to not understand Spencer's shock. "I thought, why get that old dusty stuff out of storage when I could just do a little shopping. I got some great deals."

"Firstly," Spencer said, trying to calm himself. "I take offense that you would refer to anything that's been in _this_ house as dusty! Secondly, where are your father's things?"

"I had the delivery crew put everything in his office," Chris said. "It's not like I'd let them throw it out."

At that moment, the crew in question came trotting down the master staircase, heading for the doors. Spencer watched the male of the duo, a chubby fellow of Asian descent, as he headed for the door, tipping his hat to the elder gentleman. Behind him was his partner, a slender female, who looked half his age. Chris nodded to the two as they passed.

"Mr. Chang and his daughter," Chris said to Spencer, as the two wearing matching white jumpsuits and blue hats exited. "They move kinda slow since it's only the two of them, but they do a wonderful job, don't you think? Plus, the daughter's kinda hot."

"I—I'm at a loss for words," Spencer said, seemingly stunned that Chris wasn't understanding his folly. "Is this your way of finally killing your father?"

"Oh please," Chris said, a bit annoyed. "He'll get over it. Besides, I only messed with things in this room and my bedroom. And, I had them install speakers all over for the stereo system. Don't freak out on me."

The Changs returned, with a few more boxes. As they headed for the staircase, Chris stopped them.

"Wait," he called out. "The X-Box 360 goes with the flatscreen in my room, but you can install the Wii down here," Chris explained, with a smile.

With a nod, Mr. Chang proceeded up the stairs, as his daughter headed over to the television to set up Chris' purchase.

"How much did you spend on all of this...and what the devil is a Wii?" Spencer said, still stunned. Before Chris could respond, Spencer put a hand up, stopping him. "On second thought, I don't want to know. I have too many other things to deal with."

"Oh, like what?"

"Your father is making plans for his homecoming," Spencer said. "Which means I will have to carry them out."

"He's coming home? When?" Chris said, looking curious.

"Soon," Spencer said. "In fact, he wants to see you and Ms. Lorrie as soon as possible. Where is Ms. Lorrie anyway? She's no doubt hiding from the rock invasion."

"She's...working," Chris said, leaning in to whisper so that the delivery girl could not hear.

"Well, I suggest you get her and head over to the hospital," Spencer said. "I also suggest you don't mention any of this to your father until he gets home."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Chris said, nonchalantly. "He'll figure it out once he gets the bill, anyway. Just do me a favor, Spencer. Keep an eye on the crew, while they finish up."

He headed for the study, handing Spencer the remote and patting him on the back as he passed. Spencer took a deep breath, wondering what else could happen today.

Chris found Jessica in the hidden lab located in the basement of the mansion. He whistled upon his entrance, not bothering to hide it. Jessica stood, hunched over a computer terminal, which was showing a complete scan of the Lunati crown. Chris leaned over her shoulder.

"So, where is it?" he asked.

"There," Jessica said, as she pointed to the wall to their left.

Chris looked confused. All he saw was the large compass symbol that seemed to decorate everything in the lab.

"I don't get it," he said.

"It's in a storage locker behind that wall," Jessica explained, with her English accent becoming less noticeable to Chris as he heard her speak more often. "Should be secure."

"Secure from what?" Chris wondered.

"Have you forgotten our run-in at the volcano already?" Jessica retorted sarcastically, as she deactivated her computer terminal.

"Hardly," Chris said. "I guess I just figured no one else knew about this place. Who were those two anyway?"

Jessica sighed, as she turned away from the computer and leaned onto the desk, glancing at Chris.

"Bishop and Addie Malcolm," she stated, with an annoyed grin. "Sibling treasure hunters. Their parents were very successful archaeologists."

"So, the kids decided to follow in their footsteps," Chris guessed.

"That was their story when Dr. Hartford hired them," Jessica explained.

"They worked for my dad? I guess that explains their trackers."

"He recruited them about four months ago," Jessica revealed. "Things were going swimmingly until we responded to a Lunati DNA signature inside an underground tomb a few miles outside of town. We thought we had finally pinpointed a piece of the treasure, but it turned out to be something much, much bigger."

"Go on," Chris said, as his curiosity rose.

"Well, our trackers led us directly to the tomb, which your father decided to open," Jessica said, "But once we removed the seal, we saw that it wasn't the treasure at all. It was a man."

"A man?"

"A surviving member of the original Lunati civilization," Jessica said. "He had somehow been completely preserved inside the tomb. When we broke the seal, we awakened him."

"Freaky," Chris chimed in.

"Tarok was more than that," Jessica said. "Or, I guess I should say he _is_ more than that. He was completely revived. He attacked us, told us he was the Lunati king. He has some very powerful abilities to control stone and electrical currents. We were surprised and overwhelmed, but we managed to escape. We didn't realize Tarok wasn't done with us."

"What did he do?"

"Well, it's all a bit mysterious because we can't be sure," Jessica explained, "But he found out we were looking for the Lunati relics and he apparently approached Bishop and Addie to secure their assistance in finding them. They just turned on us, without any explanations or any apologies."

"So one day they're loyal employees and the next day they stab you in the back?"

"They stole all of our data and it took your father and I months to get everything back to the way it was," Jessica said, angrily. "That's why it took us so long to locate the crown."

"When you guys called them trouble, you weren't lying," Chris said.

"We trusted them and they betrayed us," Jessica responded. "Dr. Hartford never got over that."

Chris pondered the new information, until he remembered why he had come down into the basement in the first place.

"Oh, speaking of Dad, Spencer's back. He says my father wants to see us at the hospital," he said.

"I bet he got a kick out of your new toys," Jessica said with a mischievous grin. "Much more than Dr. Hartford will."

"I'm not scared of him," Chris said, bravely.

"Plus, you'll be leaving for school soon anyway, won't you?"

"Why? You want me to stay?" Chris said, with a sly wink.

Jessica leaned in close to Chris, batting her hazel eyes at him.

"It's not gonna happen so the sooner you give up on your attempts at flirting, the better," she said, with a polite smile, despite her stern tone. "Now, let's go. Your father's expecting us."

Jessica grabbed her jean jacket, using it to cover her bare arms, as she was wearing only a sleeveless white blouse. Chris took a deep breath.

"You know I love Spencer, but the Bentley is a little too...classic for my tastes," he announced. "I should have went car shopping while I was out."

"We could take the tracking jeep, but why bother," Jessica said, as she reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed a key chain, holding several keys including one for an automobile. "We'll take my car. You don't mind riding in a jag do you?"

"Let's roll," Chris said, with a surprised smile.

* * *

**February 27, 2002 A.D.**

The heat of the Egyptian sun no longer bothered John Jr. as he stood inside the old ruins of an ancient structure. He stood with his arms folded, as coolness began to fill his body. He glanced to his left, where he saw his father strapping a large light to his head, as he faced a tunnel that seemed to descend further downward into the ruins.

At his father's side, John watched his mother follow suit, but unlike her husband, Terry didn't activate her light. As her husband began rifling through his supply pack, Terry began strapping a light around her daughter's wrist. John Jr. couldn't help but notice the look of enthusiasm on his sister's face, as she removed her sunhat, tossing it aside as if it were nothing.

"All right, let's get moving," John Sr. said, before looking over at his son and noticing that he hadn't touched his supply pack since they entered. "Junior, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the nightmare to end," his son said under his breath. "I don't want to do this!"

"Fine, stay here. I can't deal with you right now. I have work to do," his father said, before glancing at the ladies of their family. "Let's go."

Without another word, John began walking into the tunnel. Soon, even the reflection of his light on the walls was out of sight. Junior's mother sighed, as she walked over to her son.

"If it wasn't your eighteenth birthday, I'd swear you weren't an adult," his mother said. "Why do you have to fight us every step of the way? We're trying to spend time together as a family. You and your sister are growing up. We won't have many more times like this. Can't you humor us one last time?"

John Jr. resisted her guilty stare and instead moved his eyes to the ground, refusing to look at her. Tired of his pouting, Terry simply sighed.

"Terry, come on. I think I'm close," her husband called out from deep inside the tunnel.

Terry looked back at her son for only a moment, as she activated her light, which beamed into his face, causing him to squint and turn away. Terry headed for the tunnel, pausing at her daughter's position near the entrance.

"Stay close, baby, and watch your step," Terry said as she made her way inside.

Her daughter nodded, but didn't follow immediately. As she saw the reflection of her mother's light fade, she walked up to her brother.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Play the bishop!" she said, clearly annoyed. "Always stoic and quiet and looking down on everyone like you're better. It's condescending!"

"Do you even know what condescending means?"

"I'm fourteen, not ten, not that you've noticed!"

"Then, start acting like it," her brother retorted, "Look, I'm not gonna pretend that I want to be here. What eighteen year-old would want to go crawling through some tunnel, instead of having a real birthday."

"Mom said you were born a couple miles from here," his sister said. "This place has significance in your life, whether you care or not."

"I'm not like you," he said. "I can't just go with the flow."

"Yeah, I know," she said, as she activated the flashlight on her wrist. "You don't go with anything unless you're controlling it. Well, you know what? You're an adult now, so do whatever you want."

He watched as his sibling made her way into the tunnel. As he saw her light going deeper inside, he stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. As he realized the stomp didn't quell his rising anger, he kicked the wall of the ruins behind him. When he noticed his foot made a small scratch on the decaying wall, he felt strong, powerful.

His eyes fell on his large supply pack, which he had dropped on the ground. He opened it up, quickly locating the small shovel inside. He started pounding the tool on the wall, as if he were a baseball player scoring multiple homeruns. In that moment, he felt the anger flowing out of his body and into that wall. He didn't care that he was marking up an ancient ruin. He didn't care that he was possibly destroying a part of history. The wall continued to crumble under the weight of his strikes.

Then, the entire structure began to shake.

John Jr. immediately stopped what he was doing, as he began to look around the ruins. The entire structure appeared to be shaking. He could feel the ground beneath his feet also quaking. A look of shock and fear came across his face. He looked over at the tunnel where his family had descended further in.

"Oh god," he said, almost breathlessly.

As he the ruins continued to crumble and shake around him, he grabbed his supply pack and headed for the entrance. But before he could enter the tunnel, it collapsed.

"No!" he screamed. "Mom!"

As a large piece of stone came falling down on him, he used his pack to protect his head as he went falling to the ground beneath the weight of the crumbling rock.

**Present Day**

The Hartford estate had always been fenced property. The black iron fence that surrounded the acres of land had become overrun by lush green vines many years before. While Ian wanted to have them cut away, his wife advocated their survival when she noticed a single rose blooming amongst the vines.

For the past twenty years, the fence had become more known for its yearly crop of blooming roses than it was for its protection of the Hartford estate. Even now, the roses were still in season. They provided little cover, though, giving Bishop and Addie Malcolm a clear view of the Hartford mansion.

Addie couldn't see the front door, given the large white delivery truck parked there. She glanced over at her brother, who seemed to be staring intently at the open tracker in his hand. She wondered, though if his mind was really on the device or something deeper.

"Hey," she called out, in a whisper. "I can't get a good look from here."

Seemingly knocked from his daydream, Bishop glanced over at her and then back at his tracker.

"Doesn't matter," he said, showing her the locator trace on his tracker. "The crown's inside and we both know where they'll be keeping it. We'll wait for this delivery crew to go and then we'll make our move."

* * *

"Dr. Hartford, how are you?"

Ian mustered a smile for his assistant as she showed concern for his condition, unlike his son who had remained silent since entering his hospital room. Ian had turned on all of the lights, in stark contrast to his earlier visit with Spencer. He never felt the need for deception with his long-time butler and confidante. But at this moment, he wanted to convey to his current visitors that he was feeling much better than he actually was.

"I'm doing better than I was when I first got here," Ian responded, as he looked at her and then at his son who seemed to be staring out the window. "I have you two to thank for that. Dr. Mitchell says that if I had gotten here any later, my entire body might have been paralyzed."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Jessica said, as she glanced at Chris who was standing next to her. She nudged him in the arm, trying to provoke his attention.

"You wanted to see us?" Chris offered, as he glanced at his father for a second. "Spencer made it sound important."

"It is," Ian said, as he tried to prop himself up a little more in bed.

Jessica grabbed an extra pillow to help him accomplish his goal.

"I just wanted to assure both of you that despite my injury, I fully intend to continue the quest for the Lunati treasure," Ian revealed.

Chris's eyes grew wide, as he was jolted by the news.

"What?!" he said, not masking his shock. "Are you crazy? You've obviously forgotten what that lizard demon thing did to you."

"I remember enough," Ian said sternly. "I'm not going to back down."

"You're not going to back down?" Chris said, unbelieving. "You're already down!"

"Chris," Jessica said, trying to calm him.

"That doesn't mean our quest ends," Ian explained. "I may not be able to continue on but we can't let Tarok get the crown or any of the other Lunati relics. The world could be in serious jeopardy if he does."

"_We_ can't let Tarok get the relics?" Chris said, sarcastically. "Who's we?"

"Look," Ian said, "You saved my life, son. I'm indebted to you. And, from what I've heard, you and Jessica worked very well together when the Malcolms showed up on the island."

"We almost got our butts handed to us!" Chris shouted.

"That's not true," Jessica interjected. "We held our own."

"If the volcano hadn't erupted we might all be in here right now," Chris said, frankly. "And I don't think I want to take that chance. You all want to be treasure hunters. That's fine. You're so careless, Dad. You always have been, even when I was a kid, right? Always thinking you knew what was best? Well my life isn't worth some old relics!"

Chris headed for the door, as Jessica looked disappointed.

"Chris, wait!"

"No," Ian said, as Chris paused, with his back turned to them. "If Christian wants to go, let him. Thank you for saving my life, son. There's nothing more I could ask of you."

Chris exited the room without another word.

"I'm sorry," Jessica said, as she looked back at Ian.

Ian shook his head.

"It's all right. I never expected him to go along with it," Ian said. "But you and I both know that we can't allow Tarok to get his hands on the treasure. If he does, the world as we know it would be over."

Just outside the door, Chris continued to listen to the conversation inside. Hearing his father call him Christian and hearing him talk about his own unwillingness to cooperate enraged him even more.

* * *

Back inside the Hartford mansion, Spencer Kingston hung up the cordless phone in his hand, after a lengthy conversation with Aaron Mason. He took a deep breath, happy that he had gotten the mansion's construction issues jumpstarted. At that moment he heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

He walked into the foyer near the front doors and saw the Changs coming towards him with a large white paper.

"I trust you're finally finished," Spencer said, annoyed.

"All done," Mr. Chang spoke quickly, handing Spencer a pen to sign off on the delivery.

Spencer signed the paper, as he shook his head.

"I shutter to think what the total on the receipt is," Spencer said.

He handed the signed paper back to the elder man, who transferred a copy to Spencer, as his daughter opened the front door for her father to exit.

"Thank you," Spencer said, cordially, as he watched the two jump into their truck.

He stood in the doorway, kindly waving. As he heard the engine start, he stepped to the left of the door and reached for the security system panel, which included a button to electronically open and close the front fence. He pressed the button and then returned his gaze to the front yard to make sure the fence opened. He heard the metal creaking as it opened in the distance.

Spencer nodded as Mr. Chang tipped his hat to him and drove off towards the fence. Spencer's eyes grew wide, as the truck moved, revealing that Bishop and Addie Malcolm had been standing on the other side of the vehicle.

Addie smiled and waved warmly at him, although her eyes conveyed mischief. At her side, Bishop, however, looked deadly serious. The two began walking towards the porch of the mansion, as the fence behind them closed behind the exiting truck.

Bishop and Addie quickly made their way up the five steps to the porch, as Spencer placed up a halting hand. He closed the door so no more than his hand and his head could be seen on the outside.

"Stop!" he said. "If you're looking for shelter, I suggest you look elsewhere. We don't allow...trash in the house."

The two moved closer to the doorway, with Addie looking shocked.

"If you step over this threshold, I guarantee you, there will be trouble," Spencer said.

"Why don't you avoid all that by handing over the crown," Bishop said.

"Not on your life," Spencer said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I'm going to alert the authorities that we have trespassers!"

Spencer slammed the door before Bishop could stop him.

"Dammit!" Bishop shouted, as he started pounding on the door with his fist. "Come on, Spencer! Don't make this harder than it has to be!"

On the inside of the door, Spencer walked back over to the security panel and pulled out an oddly shaped key from his pocket. He unlocked another panel underneath that one but cursed as he saw the lights were out on the control buttons.

"I knew I should have had the new intruder system activated myself," Spencer said, angrily, knowing he couldn't keep Bishop and Addie out of the mansion for long.

He thought for only a second about calling the authorities, but deep down, he knew it would do no good. Instead he called for the only reinforcements he knew could deal with this situation.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jessica's jaguar was speeding down the road leading to the mansion. She glanced over at Chris in the passenger seat. He had been completely silent ever since they left the hospital, despite Spencer's call for help.

"Look, when we get there, I'll hold off Bishop and Addie long enough for you to get inside. I know you're against the treasure hunting thing, but I need your help and so does Spencer. Grab the red tracker from the basement and give me a hand. I promise I won't ask again," Jessica spoke, nervously.

Chris glared at her, as his hand ventured into the pocket of his jeans.

"You mean this tracker?" he asked, as he showed her the silver, red and black device.

Jessica simply smiled, as she returned her focus to the road.

Addie sat on the top step of the porch, with her head resting in the palms of her hands, looking supremely bored. Then, she spotted her brother returning from around the side of the house.

"Every door!" Bishop yelled. "He's got every door locked."

"So...what do you want to do?" Addie wondered.

"It's time to stop playing nice," Bishop said. "We need to get that crown. I say it's time to start breaking and entering."

"Sounds like fun," Addie said, as she practically jumped up.

Her smile was halted almost immediately, however, when she saw the fence to the property opening and the silver jaguar speeding into the circle-shaped driveway.

"We've got company," she announced, as Bishop turned in response.

Within seconds, Jessica & Chris were standing in front of the car, staring at them. Addie jumped from the top step to the ground.

"Well, we meet again," Bishop said, looking at Chris. "We came for the crown, but I'm sure you guessed that already."

"You don't really expect us to hand it over?" Jessica said.

"Not at all," Addie said, with a sarcastic smile. "Just stay out of our way and we'll get it ourselves."

"Don't count on it," Chris said, seriously.

"Big words for the guy who went running to daddy when things got hot last time," Bishop said, as he stepped up, to face Chris. "Now that all your toys are here, why don't you go play and leave this to the professionals."

Chris faked a laugh for a second, before anger took hold of him.

"You're right," Chris said, "In fact, I think I'll play with my favorite new toy right now."

Chris held up his tracker so Bishop could see it.

"Let's play then," Bishop said, as he whipped out his own tracker and took three steps back to join Addie at her side. His sister had already grabbed her own tracker.

"Ready?" Bishop yelled, glancing at his sister.

She nodded. But as the two slid open their trackers and ripped them down their arms, Jessica & Chris did the exact same thing.

"Start Up!" the four shouted at the same time, as they were instantly morphed into fighting form.

* * *

The Black hunter sprinted towards his red prey, pulling his hand blaster from its holster at his side. In mid-stride, he launched himself off the ground, firing down on the Red Ranger, who quickly dove out of the way, causing the blaster's laser fire to hit the jaguar.

"Hey!" Jessica shouted from beneath her helmet, taking offense at the damage.

She swung at Bishop, but he ducked her attempted punch. He wasn't fast enough, however, to dodge the swift spinning kick she scored, sending him staggering backwards. As she attempted to go after him, a barrage of laser strikes landed all around her, causing her suit to spark. The Pink Ranger fell to her knees, as she looked up to see the culprit was Addie Malcolm.

The Yellow hunter pulled Jessica to her feet, but she broke free of her grip and sent both of her palms right into Addie's stomach, causing her to go flying backwards. As she got back to her feet, she grabbed her hand blaster, transforming it into its knife formation. She had her pink target in her eyes again and she sprinted towards her, with the weapon drawn.

As she brought it down for a strike, it was blocked by Jessica's matching weapon. As they each fought for control, Jessica was backed into her vehicle. Addie seemed to overpower her, as Jessica was forced onto the hood of the car.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of this," Jessica grunted.

"Oh," Addie said, her voice low and dark. "Tell me, Jessica, do you hate me because you think you're better than me, or is it because you're just jealous?"

The Pink Ranger mustered every ounce of strength she could, using it to push Addie away, just enough to plant a foot in her stomach, sending the Yellow hunter flying into the air. While the flying Malcolm's body descended towards the ground, Jessica quickly switched her hand blaster to it's laser mode, firing a barrage that caused the Yellow hunter's suit to sizzle as it hit the ground.

With her opponent down, the Pink Ranger hopped off the hood of her car and began walking towards her.

"Addie, you live in a cave...it's **not** jealousy," Jessica said as she stood over her.

"Addie!" Bishop yelled from several feet away.

He found he was closer to the mansion than ever and he wasn't going home empty-handed. But, his sister needed him. He made up his mind to help her, just as he was nailed in the stomach with the Red Ranger's Power Staff. The red javelin-shaped weapon featured three sharp blades at the top and despite his rookie status, Chris used it well, Bishop thought, as he grunted in anger.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chris yelled.

Bishop yelled in anger as he fell to the ground and was pinned beneath the Power Staff.

"You don't know who you're messing with," Bishop said, as he brought his feet around, sweeping the Red Ranger to the ground.

As he got to his feet, he pulled out the black sack that Tarok had given him. He emptied the contents onto the ground and saw they were merely white stones. Bishop looked confused.

"What the—"

But before he could ponder them any further, the stones began to transform into white creatures. The new gibberish-speaking soldiers seemed to be made from rocks and candles and wielded their own weapons. With their eyes on the Pink Ranger, they surrounded her. Bishop smiled, as he looked back down at the Red Ranger.

"Looks like I just tipped the odds," he said, smirking beneath his helmet.

"Doesn't matter, you're still nowhere near the crown!" Chris responded, as he got to his feet and went on the assault once again with the Power Staff.

"Not this time," Bishop cried, "Turbine Crusher!"

Within seconds, his weapon had formed in front of him, he put it up to block the approaching Power Staff. As the two weapons met, sparks flew. Bishop pushed the Red Ranger back and swung around, going for a strike which Chris evaded. He came in for another strike with his staff, but Bishop ducked, sending his mallet-like weapon right into the chest of Chris Hartford, sending him flying backwards, as his suit sparked with damage. Chris landed on the porch, near the front picture window, where Spencer was watching the action from inside.

Before the Red Ranger could get completely to his feet, the Black hunter had his Turbine Crusher coming down for another blow. Chris ducked away, causing the weapon to collide with the wall next to the window. When Bishop saw Spencer on the other side of the glass, he smiled.

"I think I know a way in!" he said, aiming his weapon at the window.

This time, however, Chris was ready. He brought the Power Staff up to block the weapon, preventing the glass from breaking. As Bishop backed Chris into the window, he could hear Spencer's voice shouting from inside.

"Break this window and I'll break your X-Box into 360 pieces!" Spencer warned.

Chris used all of his strength to push Bishop back, causing his back to hit the wooden white porch railing. As he hit it, the Turbine Crusher went flying out of his hands. Wasting no time, Chris swiped at the Black hunter's chest with the Power Staff, causing his entire body to light up in sparks and smoke. Bishop fell backwards over the railing and down onto the ground below.

"Game over," Chris said, just as he looked over to see Jessica had her hands full with Addie and the stone soldiers.

The Red Ranger ran over, taking the five soldiers off her hands, fighting them off with his Power Staff. At his side, Jessica set her sights back on Addie, who had pulled her Thunder Claws.

She swiped at Jessica, pounding down on her. When Jessica realized that her hand blaster wasn't strong enough to constantly fight off the barrage, she called for reinforcements.

"Hydro Cannon!" she yelled, causing the weapon to materialize in her hands.

As Addie came down for another swipe, Jessica fired the weapon. When the liquid energy lasers hit the claws, it caused Addie to stagger backward, allowing Jessica to regain her footing.

Spencer continued to watch from the window, proud that Jessica & Chris seemed to be overcoming the odds. At that moment, the double doors to his right came flying off their hinges in an explosion, which caused them to crumble. Spencer took cover behind the new recliner. As he peered around the chair, he saw the smoke beginning to clear and Bishop Malcolm standing in the doorway, with his Turbine Crusher resting on his shoulder.

"Guess who's comin' to dinner," Bishop said, darkly.

As he walked further in, Spencer boldly made his presence known, stepping out from behind the recliner and rushing over to block Bishop's way for he knew exactly where he was going.

"You don't want to do this," Spencer said, putting his hands up.

"Outta my way!" Bishop said, pushing Spencer down on the stairs.

Bishop continued past the staircase, headed towards Dr. Hartford's study, and the secret entrance to the lab below. Spencer got back to his feet and rushed over to the door, seeing Jessica & Chris still had their hands full.

"We could really use more Rangers around here," Spencer said, before shouting past the rubble of the mansion's entrance. "Master Chris! Malcolm is going after the crown!"

The Red Ranger's head turned in Spencer's direction, as he stabbed another of the white soldiers with the Power Staff, causing it to revert to stone and crumble. He started running towards the mansion, but was cut off by two more of the creatures, who blocked his way, as another joined them, grabbing him from behind. Spencer sighed, as he saw Jessica was fighting closely with Addie. He certainly didn't want both of them in the house. He went running off towards the study, but as he walked through the doorway, he saw Bishop's hand on the button.

He pressed it, causing the bookcase to slide forward, allowing Bishop to uncover the staircase leading to the laboratory below.

"Bishop, stop!" Spencer yelled.

The Black hunter paused and looked back at the butler.

"Why?"

"Because, we all know that if Tarok gets his hands on the treasure, he will become unstoppable. No person can be all-powerful," Spencer said.

"Then why does Ian Hartford want it?"

"To preserve and protect it, of course," Spencer reasoned.

"Sounds like a waste of a good treasure to me," Bishop said.

Spencer advanced towards him and Bishop sent his Turbine Crusher slamming to the floor, which caused a stream of sparks to head towards Spencer's body, sending him flying to the ground. The Black hunter descended the staircase, just as the Red Ranger came running into the room. He knelt beside Spencer.

"Spencer, are you okay?" he said, worried.

"I'll be all right," Spencer moaned. "You must stop him."

Chris slowly rose to his feet, eyeing the tunnel leading to the lab. Without another thought, he ran down the staircase as quickly as he could. As he entered the lab he saw Bishop swiftly tapping at one of the computer terminals. He rushed over, pulling his arm away from the keyboard.

As Bishop struggled under the Red Ranger's grip, he was backed into another computer terminal, causing it to crash to the floor. He pushed Chris away, following up with a swift sidekick that caused the Red Ranger to go tumbling over a chair. Bishop went back to work on the security access program to open the sealed storage locker. Chris got back to his feet and grabbed the Black hunter from behind, but just as he was pulling him away, he heard a beeping sound coming from the far wall.

Both men struggled to keep each other at bay, as the compass symbol on the wall spun ninety degrees and slid aside, allowing the storage locker to extend from the wall.

Bishop brought both of his hands up, breaking free from Chris's grip. He rushed over to the storage locker and peered down into it. Chris joined him seconds later to prevent him from grabbing the crown, but both men were shocked to see there was nothing in the locker. They each demorphed at the exact same moment, as they looked at one another.

"Where's the crown?" Bishop said, angrily.

"It's gone," Chris said, looking shocked.

* * *

One hour later, Tarok found himself still pacing inside the biggest cavern in his cave lair. His throne was raised off the ground, floating in the air, thanks to the electromagnetic current Tarok had created to keep it levitating there, much like he enjoyed doing with his own body. But the stress of his weight kept him firmly grounded at the moment.

The rest of his main hall was practically bare, except for the altar he had constructed from stone to hold the pieces of his missing treasure. He walked over and ran his gloved hands across the hard surface. He closed his eyes, imagining what it would feel like to be in the presence of the crown once again.

But as the time passed, his visions seemed to fade more. As the tension became palpable, Tarok began to sense the truth of the situation and it was not making him very happy. Soon, he heard the mumbled jabbering of his stone creatures approaching. It was then that he knew his army had returned.

The creatures entered the caverns, gathering around Tarok, who quickly waved them away. Bishop and Addie walked slowly into the cavern next. Neither of them looked happy.

"You have failed me again!" Tarok yelled, despite his voice sounding as light as a whisper. "Even with my Karths at your side, you bring me nothing!"

"The crown wasn't there," Bishop said, furiously.

"What do you mean?"

"We picked up a Lunati signature and traced it to the Hartfords...but when I got inside, the crown was gone," Bishop said.

"They deceived you!" Tarok snapped.

"No!" Bishop snapped back. "They were just as surprised as we were that the crown was missing. Someone took it...someone else is after the treasure."

Tarok processed Bishop's words, as he once again began pacing around his stone hall.

"Someone is toying with us," Tarok said, "But...it does not matter who joins the hunt. The treasure of the Lunati rightfully belongs to me...and I will have it."

* * *

**February 27, 2002 A.D.**

John feverishly attacked the rubble of rock blocking the tunnel inside the ruins. He scooped away as many pieces of the large rock he could, using the shovel the way it was intended. As the sense of terror and panic rose within him, he knew he was running out of time.

He seemed to be working at it for hours when he saw a hand sticking through the rocks, as if reaching for him. Bishop pushed aside several of the large pieces of stone, as he spotted the flashlight attached to the wrist of that hand.

"No!" he screamed.

After several more minutes, he was able to pull his sister from the wreckage. He felt for a pulse, but found none. As he held her in his arms, he couldn't help staring at the blood trickling from her forehead.

"Addie! Addie, wake up!" John Jr. yelled through his tears. "Please...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, just wake up. Mom! Dad!"

**Present Day**

Bishop found himself back on the stone slab he called a bed. As he sat on the hard rock with his eyes closed, he began to contemplate his failure on this day and the biggest failure of his life. They were both connected so much. He was so deep in thought that he never heard his sister's entrance.

Addie walked up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No," he said, finally opening his eyes. "And, I won't be...not until we find the treasure."

"I'm shocked Tarok didn't electrocute us for coming back without the crown," Addie said, as she walked around the stone slab and sat next to him.

"He still needs us, even if he won't admit it," Bishop said, his tone was dark and tense. "And for now, we need him."

Bishop stood up from his rock bed, as Addie looked a bit surprised at what she heard.

"Bishop, where are you going with this?"

"The treasure...if everything we've learned about the Lunati treasure is true, then we can use its power," Bishop revealed. "It can correct the past...fix what went wrong."

"Tarok promised us that he'd bring them back if we helped him...and get back what I lost," Addie said, as she slowly ran her left hand through her curls, holding her head.

"I don't believe him," Bishop said to her, "I never have. When we find all of the relics, we're going to bring our parents back, with or without Tarok. I won't give up until I fix what I've done and get back everything we've lost."

* * *

As night fell on Silver City, the Hartford mansion was finally quiet. The only sounds that could be heard on the grounds were the gentle crickets and a lone owl hooting from the tree outside of Ian Hartford's office.

Chris Hartford and Jessica Lorrie walked slowly down the hallway past the staircase, both looking as disappointed as they had for the last several hours.

"This is all my fault," Jessica said. "I never should have put the crown in the storage locker. I knew the storage security systems hadn't been fully activated. Now the crown's gone."

"It doesn't make any sense," Chris said, as they passed by the open door to his father's office.

"Master Chris," Spencer called out from inside. "Can you and Ms. Lorrie come in here a moment?"

Chris and Jessica exchanged curious glances, as they walked into his father's office and found the butler standing near the window.

"What's up, Spencer?" Chris said. "I'm really not in the mood for another lecture about moving my dad's stuff in here."

Spencer removed a framed painting from the wall next to Ian's desk, revealing a small wall safe, with a combination lock. Spencer swiftly input the proper numerical code and opened the door.

"I thought you two might like to feast your eyes on this," Spencer said, as he removed the Lunati crown from the safe.

"Spencer!" Jessica said, in shock. "It's the crown—how did you..."

"I took the liberty of moving the crown after you two left for the hospital. With all the traffic coming in and out of the house, I didn't think the basement would be very secure without the new security systems being activated," Spencer explained. "So, I replaced the real crown in the basement with a fake."

"A fake?" Jessica said, as her shock turned to curiosity.

Chris also seemed confused.

"Wait a minute," Chris said. "The storage locker was still empty. If the real crown was in here the whole time...who stole the fake one?"

Spencer joined them in their curiosity on that point. The only thing they knew for sure was that Bishop & Addie Malcolm were not the culprits. But who was?

* * *

Inside of his new volcanic home on a secluded Hawaiian island, Drakar had stood up from his throne. He had been admiring his treasure. As he held the crown in his hands he turned to face his throne. His golden eyes had never seen a more precious sight. He held tight to the crown, remembering the last time he had seen it only to have it ripped from his grasp.

He began to cackle with laughter.

"It is perfect," he said, as he turned away from his throne and looked down at the creature who had brought him the cornerstone of the Lunati treasure.

The creature's blue attire stuck out amongst the shades of red in the volcano. His hulking form masked the ninja spirit within him. His suit's feathered collar surrounded his blue helmet, covering most of his mysterious face, except for a dark gold area that could only be glimpsed thanks to the y-shaped opening on his helmet. At the very front of the helmet was the silver image of the paper crane, an iconic symbol of his ninja background.

As he watched Drakar fawning over the Lunati crown, he nodded affirmatively, happy that Dark Shadow could be of service to the demon.

THE END

Next time on  
"**Quest for the Lunati Treasure" **

The mystery behind the crown's theft is revealed. But, when  
Drakar realizes that the crown is actually a fake, his associates  
find themselves in more trouble than they bargained for. Doctor  
Hartford prepares for his homecoming, while Tarok refuses  
to give up on securing the crown for himself.


	3. Gone in 60 Seconds

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #3  
**"Gone in 60 Seconds"**

Evan Yukito always fancied himself as a great liberator. He took extreme pride in his work and he was very accomplished, even if few knew he existed. His job afforded him anonymity that he was sure most would envy. Every day he could be someone different, taking on a new role, playing the perfect game.

Evan Yukito was a thief.

Since the age of sixteen, Evan had his career all mapped out. While other teens were begging their parents for cars and new clothes, Evan was snatching the cash from those parents' back pockets. But as he grew older, the jobs got more complicated. The stakes were raised and things became more dangerous. It was an occupational hazard that Evan faced head-on. In fact, he reveled in it. The excitement of always being on the verge of capture almost matched the joy he felt to finally get his hands on his spoils.

"Yukiiii."

Evan opened his eyes at the sound of her gentle whine. As his lids fluttered open, he saw her leaning over him, showing off her impatience.

"What is it?" he spoke, nonchalantly.

"I'm bored," the beautiful young woman spoke, as she frowned. "I want to shop!"

Evan sighed, as he unclasped his hands from behind his head and sat upright on the black leather couch, moving his feet, which had been propped up on the clear glass coffee table sitting in front of him. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked back at her.

"We can't spend anything until Taiyami gets back," Evan said, calmly.

His female companion dropped her shoulders in annoyance, kneeling into the couch next to him.

"What could be taking him so long, Yuki?" she said, as she rested her head on Evan's shoulder.

Yuki. It was a pet name that had annoyed him when Miko first used it, after knowing him for only two days. But, after two years, it had grown on him. Although, no one else dared utter it in his presence. Miko was a soft soul and it certainly fit her persona. Her delicate features always impressed him. She excelled at never receiving a mark or scratch despite the danger of their work. Her creamy skin fit her Asian features. Her eyes were such a dark shade of blue that they appeared almost black. They were contacts, of course, but she never left home without them. After all, they accentuated her outfits, which were always tinted black or blue and sometimes a mixture of both, like today.

As Miko rested her head on his shoulder, Evan couldn't help but take her in. The gold necklace, his first gift to her, dangled around her neck. Her white sports bra was clearly visible underneath her black cotton dress shirt. Only three buttons at her midsection kept her midriff concealed. She playfully tugged on the bottom of her black pleated miniskirt as she kneeled on the couch. A thin navy blue stripe extended around the bottom of the miniskirt, in a zigzag pattern. Her knee-high white socks also sported blue stripes near the top. Finished off with black patten leather shoes, Miko looked perfect.

Evan reached a hand up to her face, brushing a few strands of her jet-black hair away from her eyes, which she batted, despite knowing that it never swayed him. He ran a finger along her cheek and gently tugged at her chin.

"Patience, Miko...patience," he said. "You know we can't spend our payment until the job's officially done. Besides, it's a long trip from Hawaii."

"Not for Taiyami," she countered.

At that moment, they heard the front door of their two-story Japanese-styled base of operations. They both stood up instinctively, as the door swung open several feet away from them, thanks to a gust of strong wind. Miko smiled brightly as they watched their previously mentioned comrade seemingly ride in on a swift wind gust, a complete blur until he came to a stop.

"Is it done?" Evan asked, as the ancient ninja walked towards them, his white furry collar still blowing a bit in the wind.

"Yes," he said, his voice low and dark, yet smooth, rippling with confidence.

As he spoke, the golden y-shaped faceplate on his helmet seemed to get brighter.

"Drakar was pleased with our work," Taiyami explained.

"Good!" Miko squealed. "That means it's time to start the shopping spree!"

"I knew everything would go smoothly," Evan said, with a proud sigh.

He heard a slight grumble coming from his male comrade. Before he could inquire about it, another newcomer greeted them. With its wings flapping wildly, the great blue owl came swooping through the doorway, zipping between the three of them.

"Waza!" Miko yelled the creature's name, as she covered her head, making sure that none of his stray blue or white feathers landed in her hair.

"Calm down," Evan ordered. "What is it?"

The elderly fowl never flew so wildly unless he was fleeing danger or had vital information to share with the team. Waza landed on the back of the couch, making sure not to plant his claws deep enough to pierce the leather. The three other members of Dark Shadow gathered around him. They were all curious, as they waited for the flying creature to catch its breath.

"We have a problem," the owl spoke, still trying to calm his breathing.

"What?" Miko wondered aloud.

"The crown...it was a fake!"

Evan said, "That's impossible!"

"It can't be," Miko added.

"It is," Waza confirmed. "I saw the real thing. Hartford's people replaced the original with a fake."

"They deceived you!" Taiyami said to Evan, defiantly.

"I can't believe this," Evan said, as he pounded his fist into his open hand. "No one tricks us!"

"_Us_?" Taiyami said. "It was your job to steal the crown. It was _you_ that was tricked."

"Dark Shadow is a team, Taiyami," Miko said, as she placed a gentle hand on Evan's shoulder and sighed, "We were all deceived. I guess that means no shopping spree."

"Wait," Evan said, as his eyes widened a bit. "Taiyami, you said Drakar was satisfied with the crown you gave him? Maybe he doesn't know it was a fake."

A slight rumble was heard coming from just outside the secluded structure. All at once, a swarm of Draggs stormed into Dark Shadow's lair, grunting furiously. As Drakar's crimson warriors began to surround the four members of Dark Shadow, each wielding flame-shaped swords, Miko pouted.

"I _think_ he knows," she said.

* * *

The members of Dark Shadow began to spread out. As he saw Waza levitate into the air and Taiyami take a defensive stance, Evan placed a protective arm in front of Miko, while holding the other up in the air, motioning for no one to move.

"Hold on," he said, calmly as he glanced at everyone.

Evan walked a bit closer to the Draggs, which only seemed to rile them up more. He flashed a cordial smile.

"What are you doing?" Taiyami called out to him.

"Everyone, just stay calm," Evan said, gesturing towards the creatures. They seemed to take a few steps back. "We've all been misled here. We're in the same boat."

The Draggs lowered their weapons a bit. Evan turned his head towards Taiyami.

"See?" he said to his hulking blue comrade. "We all speak the same language."

As he turned back to the Draggs, there was nothing but silence, as the creatures glanced amongst themselves. The one standing in front of Evan looked back at him first. Evan smiled warmly. The Dragg's head leaned towards Evan. His mouth opened quickly, causing a stream of fire to come spewing out. Evan's reflexes kicked in instantly, as he dropped his body to the floor, barely dodging the flame and colliding with the wooden floor below.

"Okay...maybe not the_same_ language," he grunted, as he rolled across the floor and flipped to his feet.

At the sound of the words, Taiyami pulled his twin blades from behind his back and slightly tilted his head, eyeing his prey. Using his advanced speed, he flashed through six of the Draggs, before any of them could even advance towards him. They all stood still, stunned as Taiyami appeared to become one with the wind itself, whizzing past them.

As he came to a stop, on one knee, still holding tightly to his swords, time itself appeared to stop for a moment. After a second, the six Draggs exploded from the inside, thanks to the damage done by his lightning-fast attack. He returned to his feet and turned to face his prey, as they fell around him, turning to ash before they hit the floor.

Three of the fiery creatures sprinted towards Evan. He backed himself further away from the door. Evan ducked as one of the Draggs swung at him with its blade. With its body left vulnerable, he swung his fist, colliding quickly with the creature's face, sending it flying backwards into the far wall. He flipped over the heads of the other two, scoring a spin kick on one, while ducking the sword of the other. He quickly grabbed the third creature's arm, flipping it over to the ground and punching its chest hard enough to make the Dragg squeal. Evan smirked, never more thankful for his ninjutsu training.

Several feet away, another Dragg was going after Miko. As it brought its weapon down towards her, she brought her wrists together in an x-formation, blocking the attack, as she kicked the creature in the midsection, knocking him away. Another Dragg, however, was right behind that one. This one slashed at her. As she staggered backwards, barely dodging the assault, she bumped into the wall behind the leather sofa. A reflexive yelp shout out of her mouth as her head hit the wall.

The Dragg seemed to cackle, as it came closer. At that moment, the fluttering form of Waza began to viciously claw at the creature's face, backing it away from Miko. Once she saw her flying friend intervene, Miko smiled. She turned to the wall behind her and glanced at the two wooden bo staves hanging there. She grabbed one of them and swung it at the creature's head, sending the Dragg flying backwards onto the floor.

As she saw two more approaching, she hopped over the couch. Standing on the cushions, she handled the weapon with experience, tactfully spinning it, striking both Draggs in a matter of seconds.

On the other side of the room, Waza was feeling more courageous than he had in years after helping Miko fend off one of the creatures. He found himself fluttering around another, violently pecking at the creature, until it jumped right through one of the life-sized windows that lined the outer wall of Dark Shadow's base. Waza chuckled, as he watched the creature fall off the cliff where the two-story house sat and crash into the ravine below.

As the battles inside continued to rage, Waza's gaze rested on another creature who he saw approaching Dark Shadow's door. He spun to face the door, just as the fiery form of Drakar appeared there. After taking in the battleground before him, he grumbled loudly.

"Stop!" Drakar yelled furiously.

Everyone within earshot obeyed and all eyes fell on the volcanic creature, as he stepped further inside.

Evan glanced around at his comrades, then stepped forward.

"Drakar—" he began to speak.

Drakar put up his hand, signaling for Evan to stay quiet.

"Dark Shadow, you have failed," he spoke, forcefully, as he revealed the crown in his other hand.

He held the relic up to Evan's eye level.

"This crown is **not** of the Lunati," Drakar announced.

Deciding to tempt fate, Evan took a deep breath and spoke, "Are you sure?"

Drakar let out a low moan of disdain, then used his power over the element of fire to melt the crown in the palm of his hand, surprising Evan.

"The Lunati treasure cannot be destroyed so easily," he said, angrily. "I gave you a substantial amount of gold, which I took great care to hide before becoming trapped in that volcano. You brought me trash!"

"We were deceived, clearly," Evan admitted, quickly. "But, can't we look on the bright side? I mean, we still set up the surveillance system inside the Hartford mansion like you requested."

"Where is my gold?" Drakar asked, impatiently.

Evan sighed, "Dark Shadow doesn't offer refunds."

Drakar stepped close to Evan, placing a hand on one of the two silver blades he kept sheathed behind his back. The other members of Dark Shadow took defensive stances once again, but Evan put up a hand, halting them.

"However...we do offer guarantees," Evan said to Drakar, with a smile. "We've been dishonored. Allow us to correct the situation...at no extra cost."

Drakar, still fuming, looked around at how few of his Draggs were left. He slowly moved his hand away from his sword and stepped away from Evan.

Drakar spoke, "I warn you not to cross me again."

"We wouldn't dream of it," Evan said.

Without another word, Drakar turned on his heels and stormed out of the entrance, followed closely by his remaining Draggs. Once they were out of earshot, Evan turned to face Dark Shadow and took a deep breath.

"All things considered, I think that went well."

As he flashed his mischievous grin, Taiyami grumbled under his breath, upset that Yukito had not severed ties with Drakar completely...or at least destroyed him.

* * *

As Jessica Lorrie descended the large staircase inside the Hartford Mansion, she was always careful, given their steep nature. Once she got further down the long white staircase, she saw a shadow approaching the bottom step. As Chris Hartford came into view, Jessica noticed he was holding one of the home's cordless phones and giving her a surprised glance.

"You're not gonna believe this!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?" Jessica said, looking curious as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She rested her elbow on the banister.

"I just got a call from the electronics store where I bought all my stuff," Chris started.

"Let me guess," she said, with a smirk. "They're repossessing it all!"

"No," Chris said, with a scowl. "They were calling to ask if I was gonna fill out a police report."

"A police report?" Jessica asked, as her accent made her sound more concerned than curious.

"Yeah. Apparently the delivery truck was hijacked a couple of minutes after it left the store," Chris said, looking confused.

Jessica's face soon matched his, as she began to understand what he was trying to say.

"Are they sure it was hijacked _before_ the delivery?" she asked.

"Positive," Chris said. "And listen to this. The hijackers were described as an elderly Asian man and a young Asian woman."

"The Changs?"

"Who knew two thieves could be so good at setting up electronics," Chris said, as his mind wandered. "I'm so glad I didn't leave them a tip."

"This makes no sense," Jessica said, as her own mind was racing.

She passed by Chris, turning her back to him as she pondered the situation.

"I know," Chris said. "Who steals a truck full of merchandise and then delivers it?!"

A light bulb went off in Jessica's head. She turned to Chris, allowing him to see the epiphany on her face.

"Because they wanted something more valuable," she said, as she walked up to Chris smiling.

Chris, however, didn't seem to understand, as he stood, still confused.

"What's more valuable than five thousand dollars worth of electronics?" he wondered aloud.

"The Lunati Crown!" Jessica said, resisting the urge to punch him. "This is all starting to make sense. They were the only ones in the house besides us and Spencer. It had to be them."

"But what would they want with the crown?" Chris asked.

Before Jessica could form an opinion, they heard a creaking door at the rear of the mansion. Standing by the staircase, they peered down the hallway next to it. At the very back of that hallway, they could see into the rear of the kitchen, where the back entrance was opening. The appearance of a set of wheels informed them of who had arrived.

"Hello, hello," Spencer called out, as he pushed Ian Hartford's wheelchair further into the house.

Chris looked confused, as he turned and glanced at the front entrance to the mansion.

"Spencer, the front door's been fixed," Chris said, remembering Bishop Malcolm's explosive entrance. "Why'd you drive all the way around the back?"

Spencer continued to wheel Dr. Hartford down the hallway, approaching the two by the staircase.

"I'm aware, Master Chris," Spencer said, as he glanced down at Dr. Hartford.

"I had the ramp installed in the back for a reason," Ian announced. "I don't need to broadcast my condition to the world."

"How are you Dr. Hartford?" Jessica asked, warmly.

"I could be better," he said, as he glanced into the living room, which was located off to the left of the staircase.

"I can explain," Chris said with a sigh, knowing his father would see his new acquisitions.

"No need," Spencer interjected.

"Spencer's filled me in...on everything," Ian said, as he looked up at his son. "Although I wonder why you'd buy all that stuff if you're so eager to get back to school. In fact, I'm surprised you're even here."

Chris' frown turned to fury.

"Maybe I would have left, if I hadn't come home to an invasion!" he snapped back.

"In somewhat related news," Jessica spoke, in an effort to cool the tension, "We think we've pinpointed who stole the fake crown."

"Let me guess," Spencer surmised, "Mr. Chang and his lovely daughter?"

"Bingo," Jessica said.

"I wonder how _they_ got in the house," Ian said, sarcastically, as he shot his son another glance. "Spencer, I'm going to my office. Bring my meds when it's time."

Ian turned the chair on his own, but Spencer quickly applied the brakes.

"Sir, Dr. Mitchell said you should get your rest. You've just been released from the hospital!" he objected. "I've already set up the guest bedroom here on the first floor until the elevator can be properly installed."

"Spencer, I'm going to my office!" Ian said, showing his annoyance. "Jessica and I have work to discuss."

Spencer grumbled, as Ian released the brake on his wheelchair. Jessica took a deep breath and manned the wheelchair, pushing Dr. Hartford back towards the rear of the house where his office was located. Once they were out of sight, Chris shook his head.

"I'm so outta here," he said, practically shoving the cordless phone into Spencer's chest.

Chris stormed out of the front door of the mansion, leaving Spencer alone in the foyer. He let out a large sigh.

"Welcome home," he grumbled to himself, sadly.

* * *

On the outskirts of Silver City sat an abandoned cave. Not many knew that inside the massive rock structure was a system of winding caves. A few of the twists and turns of that cave system led to large caverns where the three inhabitants of the structure led their daily lives. On this day, two of those inhabitants found themselves walking through the caves. With each footstep grinding into the gravel and dirt of the cave floor, they trudged forward, heading for the largest interior cavern, the dwelling of their leader.

"All right," Bishop Malcolm spoke to his sister, who was walking at his side, keeping pace with his brisk movement. "If things get tense in there, just stay close."

Addie chuckled.

"Tense?" she repeated. "This is Tarok we're talking about. Tense is his middle name...if he had a middle name...or even a last name."

To prevent the ramble that he knew would continue, he stopped and grabbed her arm.

"Addie, listen to me. Keep your guard up. I mean it," Bishop said, sternly.

"I know," Addie said, nodding her head and giving him a serious look that proved to him she was paying attention.

Bishop nodded back and they continued on their way until they reached Tarok's cavern. Inside, they could hear the mumbles of the white Karths. A half dozen of the stone creatures were scurrying about excitedly. In the middle of their tribal pacing Tarok stood with his back to the cavern entrance. His head was raised to the sky, as his robed arms hovered, outstretched from his body.

The Malcolms had learned never to interrupt Tarok's meditation, but they had been summoned. Before they could even announce their arrival, they saw Tarok's head lower. The long slender white hat he wore gave away his head movements. As his arms also lowered, the Karths all grew quiet.

"You have been granted a reprieve," his steely voice spoke, in a practical whisper.

Bishop & Addie exchanged curious glances.

"Tarok, we tried to get the crown but it was gone," Bishop explained. "Someone else beat us to it."

Tarok slowly turned to face them. His icy stare seemed to pass right through them as if they weren't even there.

"Someone is playing games with us," Tarok said, as he slowly walked over to the side of the massive cavern, where his stone altar sat.

"Whoever took it is good," Addie said. "We picked up the crown's signature on our trackers the entire time. We thought for sure that it was in the mansion."

"Maybe we should start focusing on the other pieces of the treasure—" Bishop spoke, but was soon cut off by Tarok, who slammed his fist on the altar.

"I want my crown!" he shouted. "It doesn't matter how many thieves join this hunt. I will retrieve what belongs to me. If the crown's signature was there, then the crown is there."

"But...I told you, it wasn't," Bishop said, impatiently. "The Red Ranger was just as shocked as I was that it was gone. You weren't there. You didn't see the look on his face."

Tarok chuckled, surprising the two. He turned to face them.

"Maybe next time I will be there," Tarok said. "The Lunati crown will be mine again and I will destroy anyone who stands in my way."

Tarok raised his fist to his face, showing the Malcolms his clenched hand, just as blue electrical surges began to cover the fist, causing him to smile.

* * *

It was all quiet inside the lair of Dark Shadow. Even as Taiyami used his ancient mastery of the mystic arts to repair the broken window at the front of their home, no sound passed. As she sat on the couch, with Waza perched behind her, Miko watched Evan pace in a straight line, back and forth, with one arm across his chest and the other resting on it at the elbow, allowing him to rub his chin. She knew he was deep in thought. It had been almost an hour since the pacing started and little did she know it was about to come to an end.

Evan stopped, even drawing Taiyami's attention. He turned to his comrades and flashed a smile.

"Okay, we know where the crown is, right?"

"Yes," Waza answered quickly. "I sat on the tree outside of the office window. I saw the butler place the real crown in the safe there. I even noted the combination."

"Good," Evan said, "Then I say we go back in, as soon as possible, before they think of moving the crown again."

"It will feel good to do battle, given the advanced technology you saw when you were there last," Taiyami said, with a nod.

"No!" Evan said, "We're going in quiet."

"That did not work so well the last time," Taiyami countered, annoyed at Evan's logic.

"It doesn't mean we abandon our ways," Evan said, forcefully, "Dark Shadow doesn't leave a trail, that includes revealing our true selves to our targets."

"If we simply destroy them, the crown will be ours and we can finish this job, once and for all!" Taiyami said angrily. "Dark Shadow answers to no one...not even you!"

"You're right," Evan said, seriously. "Dark Shadow's a democracy, so why don't we put it to a vote? All those in favor of doing this as quietly as possible, raise your hands."

Evan quickly raised his own. Miko tried not to stare at Taiyami too long. They had known each other since she was a child and he always had his ways of influencing her when she looked at him. She raised her hand, while simultaneously lowering her head. Waza raised a wing and Evan smiled and Taiyami moaned in disappointment.

"I guess I'll dust off the costumes," Miko said, as she saw the outcome of the vote.

"We'll only need one," Evan said, as he looked to Taiyami. "The Changs are retired. Plus, that fat suit was itchy and I'm not smuggling the crown out this time."

"Huh?" Miko uttered in confused.

"I was just thinking," Evan said, as he walked over to Taiyami, facing him. "We could use a...bigger distraction. You want a fight, Taiyami? I think it's time we gave you one."

Taiyami slowly nodded, curious as to what Evan was planning. Evan slowly walked away from him and stepped up to the once-broken window. He took a deep breath and then turned back to face his comrades.

"In fact, I think we should call on a few more reinforcements," Evan said, remembering his earlier battle. "If Drakar wants that crown, he's gonna have to step up to the plate."

As Evan folded his arms and gave them a wide smile, each member of Dark Shadow wondered exactly what he was planning.

* * *

Back at the Hartford estate, Jessica carefully wheeled Dr. Hartford into his large office. As they passed through the double doorway and Jessica paused to pull the doors behind them, Ian looked around. His office had changed since the last time he was there. All of the collected relics that he had amassed over his career now adorned the walls on both sides of him. They had previously decorated his living room. He sighed, as he could feel Jessica taking control of the chair again, pushing him towards his desk. He quickly transferred his focus to his computer and getting back to work.

But as they got closer to the large wooden desk, Ian noticed the medium-sized brown package sitting next to the flatscreen computer monitor. Jessica pushed him right up to the front of the desk, as she strolled behind it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It arrived this morning from Japan," Jessica said, with a slight twinkle in her eye.

Knowing the location was the only hint Ian needed.

"It's from Search Guard Successor?"

"Yep," Jessica confirmed, as she closed the curtains attached to the large picture window behind Hartford's desk. She slid into leather desk chair and activated the computer terminal, as she gave him a curious glance. "I didn't know you contacted them for more equipment."

"Actually," Ian said, showing his first smile since his homecoming, "I requested it a while ago. I wasn't expecting them to ship it so quickly. It's certainly going to come in handy, though, under the circumstances."

As he said the word circumstances, Jessica saw him glance down at his legs with sorrow.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked suspiciously.

Ian looked up at her.

"Doing what?"

"Continuing the search for the other relics," she asked.

"You know why," Ian said, looking almost shocked that she'd ask. "We've been throught this. We can't let the Lunati treasure fall into corrupt hands. It's too powerful. We have the crown and we also know Tarok isn't the only one after the treasure anymore. We have an obligation—"

"Sir, you didn't hire me because I'm an idiot," Jessica cut him off.

Ian's glare rested on her eyes and he knew instantly this showdown would be a stalemate. Her intelligence and perseverance were in full force, he thought. He took a deep breath.

"Jess, you and I both know the power of the Lunati treasure," Ian explained, "If it can somehow help me walk again, don't I have an obligation to use it?"

Jessica was stunned. She began to realize why Hartford had Spencer install ramps only at the rear of the mansion, out of the public's eye. He wasn't embarrassed over his condition. He was planning to change it before anyone noticed.

"I can't believe you'd actually contemplate activating it. That wasn't part of the original plan. You wanted to secure the treasure to protect it, not use it. You don't know it's true power! None of us do. That's why we want to keep it from being used."

"I'm not Tarok," Ian said, with fierce determination. "I need my legs back, Jessica. Without them, I've got nothing left. My career is over."

"That's ridiculous. Look around you at all the artifacts you've found. You're a world-renowned archaeologist! You've built an entire organization to protect some of the world's greatest treasures. You can do just as much good in here, as you can out there," Jessica replied.

"It's not the same and you know it. I know this isn't what you originally signed up for, but I still need to find those relics before Tarok or anyone else does. The world could be looking at eminent destruction if we don't keep them safe," Ian spoke somberly.

Jessica took a deep breath, still staring at him. She didn't want to drop this discussion, despite his attempt. She narrowed her eyes on him for a second and then shook her head. She turned to the flatscreen monitor.

"I've already taken the crown off of your orbital satellite's radar," she said, quietly, "It should make it a bit easier to hone in on the other Lunati signatures, but it's still going to take time, depending on where they're located. It shouldn't take me long to patch your terminal into the computer systems in the basement, though. You'll have full access from here, until the elevator's installed."

Ian's face softened, as did his expression.

"Thank you, Jessica."

Outside of the office doors, Spencer stood. Having overheard their entire discussion, he leaned against the wall next to the door and let out a quiet sigh, one born of sorrow, frustration and fear for his employer. As his head rested on the wall, his eyes veered to the front doors to the mansion. Large windows were present on each side of the doors. Through the glass, Spencer could see Chris Hartford sitting on the side of the concrete fountain that helped form the circle-shaped driveway in front of the house. Spencer sighed again.

As Chris sat on the concrete ledge around the working fountain, he played with a small rock from the ground. Deep in thought, he never heard the approaching footsteps. The first thing he saw was the cordless phone placed in front of his face. He glanced to his side to see Spencer was still holding it.

"What's that for?" Chris asked, when he noticed it wasn't on.

"I figured you'd want to phone the airlines to book your return flight to Florida," Spencer said sarcastically, as he sat down next to Chris.

Chris huffed, knowing Spencer's intent.

"What else am I supposed to do?" he asked, angrily. "He doesn't want me here unless I turn into his servant, doing his bidding at the drop of a hat!"

"I will try not to take offense at that remark," Spencer said, nudging Chris on the shoulder.

"You know what I mean, Spencer," Chris said.

"I do and your father is pursuing a good cause," Spencer said. "He wouldn't want you to stay if he didn't trust in your ability, if he didn't need you."

"Yeah. Need me to risk my life for some rusty old treasure."

"Master Chris, I can't tell you what to do and your father's certainly learned he can't either," Spencer explained, "But, I can tell you that over the course of the last few months I've learned that the Lunati treasure is the most powerful thing I've ever heard of and I've been around a long time. It's very important that it remain out of evil hands."

Spencer glanced over at Chris to see if he was listening.

"Of course, only you can decide what's best for you."

"I'm not sure I can live with him anymore, not after everything that's happened," Chris said, somberly.

"I know you're still hurting over your mother, but you both are, even though you each choose to ignore that fact," Spencer said.

"He was going to lie to me for the rest of my life," Chris said, as his sadness mixed with anger. "How could a father lie to his child about something so precious and how can you defend him?"

"Your father is a great man," Spencer replied, "But even great men have their flaws. _That_ is how I see your father."

Spencer stood up and turned towards the house.

"And that is how I see you," he said, as he patted Chris on the shoulder and began walking back to the mansion.

Chris watched Spencer as he walked onto the porch and into the mansion, closing one of the doors behind him. Chris sighed, as he pondered Spencer's words. A few moments later, he heard a whistle in the distance. He turned his head towards the fence that surrounded his family's property.

His face brightened as he saw a blond-haired woman peering through the metal bars of the fence, waving in his direction.

"Yoo-hoo," she called out. "Excuse me, but my car broke down a little down the road. I could really use some help."

Chris smiled, as he jumped to his feet and jogged over to the fence. He couldn't see her eyes behind her thick sunglasses, but he didn't need to in order to call her a beauty.

"How may I be of service?" he asked, with a wink.

"Flat tire," the beautiful motorist whimpered, as she pointed to her black car in the distance. "And silly me, I forgot my cell phone and I didn't have any way to call for assistance."

Chris smiled widely, as he began to scale the fence, which seemed to startle the damsel in distress.

"You couldn't just open them?" she asked aloud.

She appeared a bit annoyed as Chris made his way to her side of the fence.

"Oh come on," he said, "You gotta admit, that looks a lot more heroic."

"We'll see if you're a hero," she said as she locked arms with him and began guiding him towards her car.

As they got closer, she glanced back at the fence surrounding the Hartford mansion and sighed. Chris knelt beside her tire and examined the large slash that effectively allowed all of the air to escape it.

"Wow, this looks almost like a knife cut right through," he announced curiously. "You got a spare?"

"In the trunk, I think," the motorist said, demurely, as she looked completely clueless.

Chris opened the trunk and first grabbed the tire iron to loosen the flat tire. When he returned to the front of the car where the slashed tire was located, he noticed the young woman was now seated on the hood, with her legs crossed, watching him with her red-colored lips.

"Be careful with that thing," she said.

"I'm always careful," Chris replied slyly, as he knelt down on the ground once again.

As he began to loosen the bolts on the hubcap of the tire, a low rumble was heard. It sounded almost like a growl. Chris stared into the silver hubcap and focused his ears on the approaching sound. In the reflection of the silver polished hubcap he saw several bits of red moving behind him. His eyes grew wide, as he turned, just as a swarm of Draggs bore down on him. The young woman hopped off the car and let out a piercing scream that made Chris want to cover his ears.

The woman ran behind him, positioning Chris as a shield, between her and the creatures.

"It's okay," he said, as he could feel her clutching him tighter by the second. "I'll handle this."

Chris reached into his pocket, pulling out his tracker. With one hand, he slid open the device and pressed the emergency call button. Then, he lifted the device at his side to activate his morph sequence. But before he could rip the tracker across his arm, the young woman snatched it from his hand.

"Perfect!" she yelled. "I'll dial 9-1-1!"

"Hey, gimme that back!" Chris shouted.

But, before he could retake his tracker, three of the Draggs grabbed him from behind, pulling him away from the girl, who seemed to stare at the tracker in her hand.

"This is the funniest cell phone I've ever seen!" she said, mesmerized by all of the buttons on it.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, as he saw her practically skipping around the car, studying the device.

Without further hesitation, he used his strength to throw one of the Draggs off his arm, causing it to collide chest-first into the side of the car. He pulled the other one around in front of him, kicking him in the chest to free his other arm. He used his weight against the third Dragg, who had him around the waist; he hoisted the creature over his head, causing it to crash to the ground. Chris started chasing after the woman, as she circled the car, fighting off each Dragg that attempted to attack him.

* * *

Inside Dr. Hartford's office, Jessica & Ian both heard the alert signal come from her tracker. She grabbed the device and looked over at Ian. Both of them appeared concerned.

"Chris?" Ian wondered aloud.

Without a word, Jessica trotted towards the doors of Ian's office, leaving him behind. As he saw Jessica run through the doorway, leaving it open, Ian could feel the tension in the air. Danger was coming. His eyes then shifted to his safe on the wall near his desk. He grabbed a hold of his wheels and began moving his chair towards the safe.

After glancing at her tracker, she knew exactly where Chris was.

"Spencer, door!" Jessica yelled, as she ran faster towards the front door of the mansion.

Spencer was standing right by it. He saw her speed increasing and he quickly opened one of the two doors. Without losing a step, Jessica sprinted through the doorway, simultaneously ripping her tracker on the open door as she passed through. By the time her body reached the porch, she was fully morphed. She flipped off the white porch to the ground, as she saw the red creatures surrounding Chris on the other side of the fence.

Her speed increased, as she headed in his direction, pulling her hand blaster from its holster at her side.

One second later, she was stopped in her tracks.

The feeling of the blade slashing across her belly caused her entire body to pause. It stung, as her suit lit up in sparks and smoke from the attack. Given her momentum, her body flipped over several times, before crashing to the ground. As she regained her bearings, she looked up and through her visor she could see the blue creature's helmet glaring down at her. The silver crane that sat atop his circular blue mask seemed to bob up and down as she heard the creature let out a dark chuckle.

"This is too easy," Taiyami spoke, as he stood above her.

He looked up at the other child he was supposed to consider a threat. Chris was still chasing the girl around her car...but he was catching up.

Being taller than the young woman, Chris reached out as he got close enough. He swatted the tracker out of her hands, causing it to hit the ground. In the process, he knocked her sunglasses to the ground next to the device. As both of them knelt down to retrieve the tracker, he grabbed it first. Chris looked up at her face, which surprised him.

"Your—your eyes."

"Contacts!" she yelled quickly, as she grabbed the sunglasses to cover them.

It was too late, however. Chris flashed back to his first meeting with Mr. Chang and his daughter, who also had dark blue eyes. As both made it to their feet, he swiftly tugged at her hair, revealing her jet-black mane underneath the wig.

"It's you!" he yelled.

"Uhhhh, some assistance please!" she shouted at the Draggs, who seemed to be watching the drama unfold.

The five creatures responded quickly, all heading towards Chris. Miko ducked out of the melee, grabbing at her costume, which she pulled away completely in one swipe, revealing her normal outfit.

One Dragg swiped at Chris with its sword, but he evaded, causing the sword to shatter the driver's side window of the vehicle. He elbowed the creature in the head, causing it fall away. Another ran towards him, but he dodged again, causing that Dragg to go flying through the now-open window. He caught another with a kick and dodged sword slashes from the two remaining Draggs, as he fell to his knees to avoid them. On his knees, he ripped his tracker across the side of the vehicle, leaving a very pronounced scratch, as he fully morphed. Miko covered her ears from the sound of grinding metal.

On the other side of the fence, Taiyami grumbled, as he saw the Red Ranger appear. He knew it would be up to him to stop the fighter. But as he advanced towards the fence, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"We're not done yet!" a female voice called out.

Taiyami turned to see the Pink Ranger was back on her feet. She scored a quick kick, which acted almost like an uppercut, as it connected with his chin, sending Taiyami flying backwards. Watching from the open doorway of the mansion, Spencer watched with a smile.

Then, he found himself under attack, as the winged owl Waza began fluttering around his head wildly, attempting to claw at his head. Spencer shielded himself with his hands, as he retreated into the house. Waza was relentless, as he continued to attack Spencer, attempting to peck at his head. Spencer knew the Hartford mansion like the back of his hand. Even without being able to fully see where he was going, he stumbled into the dining room and grabbed the broom he had been using earlier to clean. He began swinging it at Waza.

"Out! Out!" Spencer yelled.

Waza dodged Spencer's aggressive assault and picked his spots to go in for another attack. Out of the corner of the owl's eye, he saw Evan Yukito sprint through the doorway, almost as quickly as Taiyami moved. Evan's black zippered sweatshirt was fully zipped, with the hood pulled up over his head. Spencer never saw him.

Yukito made his way towards Dr. Hartford's office, knowing that he would find the real crown there. He swung open the closed office door and walked quickly in, heading straight for the safe near the doctor's desk. He was surprised to see the picture that hung over the safe was on the floor. He became suspicious, as he quickly entered the combination and opened the door, only to see the crown was indeed gone.

* * *

Outside the house, the Red Ranger called upon his Power Staff. The weapon materialized before him and he swiftly used it to strike at one Dragg, sending it flying right over the fence into his yard. As the other four all came at him at once, he twirled the weapon around his body in a circle, causing it to slash all four at once. They each exploded in a barrage of sparks around him.

He looked over at Miko, who was completely shocked. He gave her a nod.

"See ya!" he spoke.

Before she could act, he launched himself into the air and over the fence, landing near Jessica.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, but something got into the house!" Jessica revealed, pointing to a window, where they could see Spencer battling with a very large owl. "I got this! Just go, protect the crown!"

Chris nodded, as he sprinted towards the house. As he ran through the doorway, he already had his hand blaster drawn. He aimed for the owl fluttering around Spencer, but he couldn't get a clear shot and feared shooting the wrong target. Spencer whacked the creature once again, causing it to fly higher. At that moment, they all heard a slight crash coming from down the hallway, past the staircase.

"I'll be back," Chris spoke to Spencer, as he headed towards the sound.

As he approached the doorway of the office, he saw the intruder standing in front of his father's desk. The young man stared right at him.

"Looking for something?" Chris asked, as he slowly walked towards him.

"A crown," Evan said, as he cocked his head to the side. "You haven't seen one, have you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you," Chris retorted.

"Then, I think we're gonna have a problem!" Evan said, as he took off, running towards the Red Ranger at top speed.

Chris transformed his blaster into its sword mode, but before he could strike, Evan had flipped over his head and landed behind him. He scored a back kick, causing Chris to stagger forward, towards his father's desk. He turned quickly, blocking an attempted punch. The two traded blows, each blocking the other. Yukito's movements surprised Chris, given his enhanced abilities in his morphed state. He blocked Yukito's side kick and follow-up punch. He grabbed a hold of his wrists, hoisting the thief over his head and causing the man to crash onto his father's desk, effectively crushing the package that had been laid there.

"I think it's time for you to go!" Chris said, as he walked up to the desk.

Evan had rolled onto the floor behind the desk. Using the furniture to pull himself up, his hand grazed the object that had been in Dr. Hartford's package. Chris's eyes grew wide, as he identified it. It was a tracker identical to his own.

"I'll take that," Chris said, as he hopped onto the desk and reached down to grab the device.

Evan, however, wasn't letting it go so easily. The Red Ranger's swift movements gave away its value and Evan was always a perfect judge of body language. He held tight to the device, surprising Chris. The Red Ranger used all of his strength to yank the device up towards him, but Evan didn't let go. He went flying into the air with the tracker. In mid-air, he used all of his strength to plant both of his feet into the chest of the Red Ranger, sending him flying backwards off of the desk. Evan flipped completely over, landing on top of the desk, crouched with the tracker still in hand. He flipped off the desk, landing on the other side of the Red Ranger, near the door. He sprinted out.

When Evan realized the crown wasn't in the safe, his first instinct was to go back to the place he had found the fake. He burst into the study and saw the wheelchair-bound Dr. Hartford trying desperately to reach _Moby Dick_ on the shelf. Evan smiled.

"You must be Dr. Hartford," Evan said, sarcastically, "You know, I was expecting you to be a lot...taller."

Ian took a breath in his chair and turned it to face Evan. Part of Evan had expected the doctor to be there, holding the crown, given the way he found the picture missing from the safe, but the doctor's lap was empty.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ian asked, sternly.

"The name's Evan Yukito and I came to say thanks," Evan said, as he revealed the tracker in his hand.

"You have no idea how to use that," Ian said, "So, why don't you just give it to me and get out of here, before I call the police."

"Oh, doc," Evan said, with a smirk. "We both know you're not gonna call the cops. If you did, you'd have a lot of explaining to do about that special basement of yours."

Ian appeared a bit surprised.

"What?" Evan said, "Surprised that your little secret's out."

He walked towards the bookshelf and grabbed the copy of _Moby Dick_, dropping it in Ian's lap. He pressed the red button hidden in the back of the shelf, causing it to pop out from the wall a bit. Evan gave Dr. Hartford a wide smile.

"See, I can be helpful," he said. "Now, all you have to do to repay me is tell me where the crown is."

"No such luck!" Chris yelled from the doorway.

Both Evan and Ian looked over at him, just as the Red Ranger threw his hand blaster, in its bladed mode, swiftly towards Evan. The thief barely had time to dodge weapon, which pierced another book on the shelf and became stuck. Before Evan could fully regain his bearings, Chris was on top of him. The two fought closely, as Ian glanced at the couch near him. He was extremely nervous, as he knew the crown was lying just behind one of the decorative pillows on that couch.

He wheeled himself towards the couch, putting himself between the hidden crown and the fight nearby. On the floor of the office, the two young men fought fiercely. As Chris tried to wrestle the tracker from Evan's hand, Yukito was busy trying to figure out how to activate the power within the device, which was now opened. He pressed every single button, including the activator, but nothing happened. So Evan decided to play dirty and began using the device to make his punches do more damage to the Red Ranger. He began jabbing the tracker on Chris's helmet.

The Red Ranger grabbed the wrist of Evan's arm that held the tracker. He tried to reach for it again, but Evan fought against his power, causing his hand and the device to hit the hard wood floors of the study.

"Chris, be careful!" Ian shouted from his chair, helplessly.

As Chris grabbed a hold of the tracker again, Evan used every once of strength to pull it away. With the Red Ranger on top of him, Evan pulled the tracker closer to the floor and away from Chris. When Chris tried to break Evan's hold on the device, their struggle caused the tracker to spin on the floor.

Within seconds, Evan could feel the enhanced power of the device flowing through him. Caught off-guard, Chris lost his hold on Evan, who managed to flip him over his head onto the floor, where he landed hard. As Evan got to his feet, he took a moment to glance down at the blue suit that now covered his body. It was like Chris Hartford's in design. He let out a huge laugh.

"Now, **this** is power!" Evan said, knowing there was no one that could stop him from retaking the crown now.

Without another word he ran through the secret doorway that led down into the basement. Chris grunted in anger, as he made it to his feet and sprinted after the Blue warrior. Left behind in the office, Ian let out a deep sigh, happy that he had never made it to the basement with the crown. He had no idea how he was going to get down the stairs. In the heat of the moment, he couldn't think about his condition. All that mattered was keeping the crown safe in his hands.

* * *

Outside the Hartford mansion, the Pink Ranger held her own against the fierce fighting skills of Taiyami. The ancient ninja joined his twin blades together, creating a large naginata, which he swiped at the Pink Ranger, whom only had her hand blaster's sword mode to fight back. She brought the weapon up to block his slash attempt.

On the other side of the fence, Miko was shouting to the Draggs to get up. As they began to stagger, she saw the Pink Ranger competing with Taiyami. She began to climb the fence, losing her footing several times, frustrating herself.

The Draggs made their way over much easier and began to overwhelm the Pink Ranger with their attacks. They waited for any moment that Taiyami backed away to take their own swipes at Jessica. She kicked two of them away.

"Hydro Cannon!" she shouted, causing the white and pink weapon to appear in her hands.

She aimed and fired the hydro cannon at the Draggs sending all of them flying backwards, thanks to the aquatic energy blasts from the device. As she turned to use it on Taiyami, he swiped it away, causing her to fire at the fence, where Miko was finally making her way over. The slippery strike on the fence caused her to almost lose her grip, leaving her dangling at the top of the fence.

Jessica refocused on Taiyami, but found herself using the hydro cannon to block more of his naginata attacks. She pulled her hand blaster and began using both of the weapons at the same time. The combined attack sent Taiyami flying backwards onto the ground. But, he wasn't down for long.

As he made it to his feet, a violent clap of thunder came out nowhere. Both Jessica & Taiyami looked to the clear blue sky, where there seemed to be no strange weather patterns.

However, one was brewing quickly.

As they continued to fight, and Miko continued to hang, the sky grew dark, practically purple. Blue lightning strikes seem to surround several new clouds. Seconds later, a massive magnetic surge of electricity transferred from the lightning to all of the bodies in the yard of the Hartford mansion. Jessica, Taiyami and the five Draggs were all struck at once, sending them crashing to the ground. The fence was zapped as well, practically electrocuting Miko. Thanks to the powerful shock, she flew off of the fence and landed in the fountain in the center of the driveway. The fence flew open thanks to the surge.

Within seconds, the sky seemed to clear.

"Mind if we play through?"

Jessica heard the voice of Bishop Malcolm. She looked up from the ground to see him strolling onto the property, at the side of his sister. Behind them, an army of Karths had also arrived. Jessica sighed, knowing her day had just gone from bad to worse.

"Actually, I do mind!" Taiyami shouted.

He let out a fierce battle cry that caught Jessica off-guard. She watched him assault the Black hunter, furiously swinging his naginata at the newcomer. Bishop had his hand blaster in sword mode and fended off the attacks valiantly, despite Taiyami cowering over him.

Addie walked over, grabbing Jessica off the ground by the arm.

"I'm baaaack," she said, excitedly. "Miss me?"

"Never!" Jessica said, as she struggled in Addie's strong grip. "Let me go!"

"As soon as I kick your butt!" Addie said.

"Hey! I was gonna do that!" Miko yelled, as she ran over, grabbing the Yellow hunter's hand that was on the Pink Ranger's arm.

Addie and Jessica looked at Miko, who was still soaking wet. Then, they glanced at each other at the same time. Using their free hands, they both punched Miko out, sending her flying back into the fountain. They then turned on each other. Jessica went for a punch, but Addie blocked it. Seeing that wouldn't work, both grabbed their hand blasters and launched into the air, still clutched together. They fired on one another, sending each other falling to ground, sparking with damage.

Several feet away, the Draggs were watching the action, as the Karths approached. The two sets of creatures all glanced at one another for a moment, before they began fighting the opposing force, turning the front yard of the Hartford estate into a sea of white and red.

* * *

Just on the other side of the doors to the mansion, Spencer found himself chasing the owl that had tormented him. As he swiped at the creature with the broom, it flew even higher.

"Come and face me, you foul...fowl!" Spencer yelled.

"You can't get me up here!" Waza shouted with a laugh, surprising Spencer with its speech.

As Waza flew past a window, Spencer followed, pausing a moment to notice that the Malcolms and their crew of Karths had returned. He returned his attention to Waza, not noticing the sky had once again turned a dark shade of purple. As Spencer whacked Waza with the broomstick near the doors to the mansion, he barely had time to brace himself.

The double-doored entrance to the Hartford mansion was completely blown to bits, thanks to a surge of lightning energy. Spencer fell to the ground amongst the wreckage of the entrance, along with Waza, thanks to the strike. As Spencer looked up, he saw only two levitating feet, in white boots that curled at the toes.

Tarok glided into the mansion on a wave of blue lightning energy. His feet never touched the ground as he moved past the wrecked doors, past Spencer and past the blue owl representing Dark Shadow.

Tarok knew where he was going and within seconds, he had entered the study belonging to Dr. Ian Hartford, who was sitting in his wheelchair near the entrance to his basement Tracking Lab. Ian was peering into the darkness of the stairwell, hoping to hear some word from his son. He never noticed Tarok enter behind him.

"Dr. Hartford, we meet again."

Ian slowly turned to face the Lunati man, as his feet finally touched the floor and he walked further into the study. Ian couldn't help but glance nervously at the couch. He began wheeling himself towards it, but Tarok extended his gloved palm and sent a surge of energy right into Ian's chair, rendering it inoperable.

"No!" Ian said. "Let go!"

"Not until I get what I came for," Tarok said.

* * *

In the basement, Chris and Evan found themselves fighting into the Tracking Lab. Both men had their hand blasters drawn, in sword mode. It was blade-on-blade. Each time one of them wanted to strike, the other would block. Evan fought Chris, pushing him backward further into the lab. He fended off another swipe attempt by the Red Ranger and scored a roundhouse kick, sending Chris crashing into one of the monitors. The Red Ranger toppled right over the entire desk.

The Blue thief rushed over to the relic storage locker he had uncovered before. He deactivated the security around it and opened it, shocked to see that the crown wasn't there.

"What?"

"Sorry," a voice came from behind. "No crown for you!"

Evan turned, only to be met with the slash of the Red Ranger's hand blaster sword. The Blue thief's suit lit up in sparks, causing smoke to emanate from his body. He staggered towards the rear of the laboratory, seeing the doorway there. He knew he needed escape. He held his chest as he staggered through, heading into the steel-walled tunnel. Chris gripped his weapon tightly and pursued him.

Evan ran as fast as he could when he approached two doorways. He had no clue where they led, but he could hear the Red Ranger's approach. As he leaned to the left, Chris was on top of him, swiping down at him with his hand blaster. Evan ducked the attack and the Red Ranger's forward motion caused the left door to slid open. Evan ducked inside, followed by Chris. As they fought out onto a balcony, Evan found himself, leaning over the edge, thanks to Chris's onslaught. The motion detection lighting came on. At that moment, both men seemed to pause, as they saw what was in the bay.

Three massive machines were housed on the other side of the balcony. One appeared to be a modified red dump truck. The second sat in a small pool of water and seemed to be a white submarine of some kind. Sitting above both of them, on a landing pad directly across from the balcony was a blue flying machine adorned with the number three. Evan put the pieces together quickly and used his momentum to push Chris off of him. He swiped at the Red Ranger's chest with his blaster sword, causing him to stagger backwards due to the powerful blast. Evan hopped onto the railing and launched himself into the air, flying across the bay and landing right on top of the blue machine. He chuckled.

"I'm outta here!"

"Oh, no you don't," Chris said, as he hopped onto the railing, planning to pursue.

He didn't have the agility of Evan Yukito, though. He almost lost his balance on the railing and took off in the direction of the blue flying machine. Unlike Evan, he landed on the side, barely able to hang on to the wing of the vehicle. Without bothering to knock him off, the Blue thief jumped inside the cockpit of the machine. Soon, he had activated it with his tracker. The machine began to lift off the ground, causing Chris to further lose his grip, but he tried to hang on.

Evan pointed the machine towards the large metal doors that were designed with the familiar compass symbol on his tracker. As he flew slowly towards it, the bay doors slid open revealing a ramp, leading out to the surface above. Chris struggled to hold on, as the vehicle seemed to pick up speed as it hovered over the ramp, following its path until two more sliding bay doors opened, revealing the grassy property outside the house.

* * *

Inside Ian's study, Tarok held Ian trapped in his chair, as he slowly walked towards the couch. Not only did Ian's emotions give away the crown's hiding place, but Tarok was so connected to the Lunati treasure that he could feel its presence. As he took the crown into his hand, he looked back at Ian and smiled. With the nod of his head, the electrical surge from his palm sent Ian's chair speeding backwards and crashing into the bookcase.

"I'm afraid this quest is over!" Tarok said, defiantly.

He took to the air, levitating his body once again. Spencer continued to shield himself on the ground, as the blue lightning energy traveled all over Tarok's body, carrying him out the same way he had entered. As he floated onto the lawn, Bishop saw he had the crown. Fighting closely with the Black hunter, Taiyami also noticed this development. Tarok floated above all of them, seemingly stopping all fighting. He laughed loudly.

"The crown is mine," Tarok announced, "Anyone who stands between me and my treasure will meet with destruction!"

Tarok sent surges of his electrical energy throughout the entire area, barely missing Bishop & Addie, but striking Jessica, Taiyami, Miko, the Draggs. Even the Karths were struck, crumbling to dust instantly.

Evan had pulled his vehicle into the area, causing it too to be hit with Tarok's energy. The surge caused Chris to lose his grip and fall to the ground, while Evan fought through the pain to keep his vehicle in the air.

Then, it was all gone. The skies cleared. Tarok and the Malcolms had disappeared, along with the crown.

"I think it's time we make a hasty retreat as well," Evan called out to his comrades below.

He saw Waza emerge from the Hartford mansion, as Taiyami grunted in anger. He used his ninja speed and connection to the wind to glide right up and into Evan's new vehicle. Miko grabbed a hold of Waza's claws as he flew past her. The owl used his strength to carry her petite body up to the vehicle, which they all entered, joining Evan in the cockpit.

"The Helio Zord!" Jessica shouted, as she rushed to Chris's side.

The blue vehicle sped off in the blink of an eye. Instead of helping Chris up, she collapsed at his side in defeat. Chris couldn't help but glance over at his home. The entrance was gone...again. He could see Spencer sitting amongst the wreckage. Beneath his helmet, he closed his eyes, cursing himself.

* * *

Hours later, Chris ran like he had never run before. But unlike earlier in the day when he ran to stop evil forces from invading his home, this time he ran to try to clear his head. And, he wasn't covering much ground on the treadmill. But, with his eyes closed, he focused on his breathing and kept moving.

He never noticed Jessica Lorrie enter the Hartford mansion's third floor gym.

"Does that help?" she asked, startling him.

Chris pressed a few buttons, slowing the machine down.

"Not really," Chris said, "But after today, I figured I could use a little...toning. I couldn't even take out a newbie. _Evan Yukito_ had that power for barely a second before he mastered it."

"You can get better," Jessica said. "If you want to."

Chris looked into her eyes, knowing that she was probing him for information.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving, if that's what you're asking," Chris said, with a sigh.

"It was," she said with a smile.

"Watch out," Chris replied, "You're starting to act like you want me to stay."

"I do want you to stay," Jessica said, as she walked closer to the treadmill. "I need you, now more than ever. I can't do this by myself...besides, it's nice to have someone my own age around."

"I thought you measured company by intellect," Chris said.

"I do," she said, with a smile. "And, I've learned you're smarter than you let on. Your decision to stay proves it."

Chris leaned over the treadmill to get closer to her face.

"Are you feeling the sparks yet?" he whispered to her.

Jessica leaned in closer, then patted him on the head.

"I think you've had enough sparks for one day," she said, with a smirk.

She headed back for the door.

"You're weakening," Chris called out.

"In your dreams," Jessica said sternly, as she exited the gym and headed for her room.

In her haste, she never noticed Spencer standing outside of the gym. He had heard every word of their conversation and it had left him with a large smile on his face.

"Welcome home," he said, happily.

* * *

Inside the lair of Dark Shadow, Miko stood at the window looking extremely sad as she watched three Draggs leaving with the large sack of gold that Drakar had given them for the crown. She never liked the smell of defeat. She huffed, stamping one foot on the floor as she turned to face her comrades.

"I hate this!"

"Don't worry, Miko," Evan called out.

He had been leaning against the wall near the door ever since Drakar's creatures left.

"We'll be back on top very soon," he said, with a smile.

"None of us shares your optimism," Taiyami spoke angrily. "We were humiliated by those color-coded warriors."

"In some ways," Evan reasoned, "But we held our own and next time we'll be even more prepared."

"Next time?" Waza wondered what Evan meant.

"We have the power now," Evan said, as he pulled the tracker from his back pocket. "Once we master Hartford's technology, we can find the other relics ourselves."

"And what will that get us?" Taiyami asked.

"If the treasure is as powerful as Drakar led us to believe, then that makes it extremely valuable," Evan explained. "And once we find the other pieces, we can sell them to the highest bidder. It's time to put Dark Shadow's name on the map. We're not hiding in the shadows anymore."

"Oh, Yuki!" Miko squealed, as she ran over to him, giving him a big hug. "That's the best idea I've heard all day."

Waza chuckled along with her. As Taiyami watched them celebrate Evan's plan, he let out a troubling sigh that none of them could hear.

THE END

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
After the loss of the crown to Tarok, Hartford and his crew  
attempt to look forward, just as Jessica locates another  
piece of the treasure. After an accident, she must come  
to terms with tracking alone in a dangerous jungle.


	4. Crash

**QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE**  
Episode #4  
**"Crash"**

Jessica Lorrie's eyes fluttered open, as she turned onto her side. She let out a soothing breath and stretched her arms on top of the lily white down comforter that covered her. As she glanced over at her nightstand, she noticed that she had awakened at the same time she awoke every morning. It was 6:28 a.m. and she smiled a bit as she reached over and turned off her alarm clock, grabbing her glasses with the same hand.

She had never heard what the alarm sounded like, because every morning she awoke exactly two minutes before the small black device was set to sound. It was like clockwork. She sat up in her bed and took a moment, as she did every morning, to look around. When Dr. Ian Hartford offered her any room in the house as part of her job arrangement, she chose the smallest, but even this room was larger than most.

She looked down past the foot of her bed at the large wooden dresser drawer near the doorway. Above it was a large circular mirror. As she climbed out of bed, she walked over and gave herself a glance, just as she did each morning. As always, she frowned at how bad her hair looked, how unflattering her white pajamas with the little pink roses were, and how much she desperately needed makeup.

She took a deep breath, held her head up high and marched right into the bathroom that adjoined her suite. Approximately forty minutes later, she emerged from her bathroom in her gray robe. As she glanced back in that mirror, she grinned. She felt a little cleaner, a little prettier and a little more ready for the world.

Approximately twenty-five minutes after that, Jessica Lorrie emerged from her bedroom, closing the door behind her, to preserve her private sanctuary. She descended the white staircase, taking the long walk down from the third floor of the mansion. As she walked, she held onto the wooden banister. She admired Spencer more every time she touched it. It was always polished, never dusty. Despite her advanced intelligence, she could never figure out how he kept the entire place spotless.

As she reached the ground floor, she walked to the right, passing through the dining room and heading towards the kitchen, continuing her morning routine. She strolled past Spencer who was standing at the counter in the middle of the kitchen, with an apron around his waist. She glanced at the fruit he was cutting, as she walked towards the coffeepot.

"Good morning, Spencer."

"Good morning, Ms. Lorrie," Spencer said, warmly.

Jessica smirked at him.

"Spencer, how long have we known each other?"

Spencer glanced up from his work, appearing deep in thought.

"I believe it's been almost fourteen months," he surmised.

"Exactly," Jessica said with a smile. "So my countryman, how long are you going to keep calling me Ms. Lorrie?"

"As long as Dr. Hartford is signing my paychecks," Spencer said.

Jessica couldn't help but smile as she turned to the coffeepot, where she spotted her mug, sitting with two others. Spencer always arranged them perfectly. She picked up the white one belonging to her. But before she loaded it with coffee, she paused, appearing a bit confused. She turned back to Spencer.

"Where's Dr. Hartford's cup?"

"There will be no coffee for him, at least for the time being," Spencer explained. "Doctor's orders."

"We'll see how long_that_ lasts," Jessica said, as she filled her mug and added a few tablespoons of cream. She walked back over to Spencer and peeked over his shoulder to glance at his breakfast spread.

"Interested?" he asked her.

"You know me, Spencer," Jessica replied. "I keep it simple."

She grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and exited the kitchen, using its second entrance, which deposited her into the hallway by the staircase. She bypassed Dr. Hartford's office and the guest bedroom, where she assumed he was sleeping. She made her way into the study, headed for the entrance to the basement lab.

As she did every morning, she descended the stairs and entered the laboratory, activated the lights and took the seat in front of her computer terminal. After activating it, she patched the monitor into the massive satellite orbiting Earth. Jessica took a sip of her coffee and began watching the satellite as it tediously scanned the entire planet for signs of the Lunati treasure.

* * *

Spencer slowly opened the door to the first floor guest bedroom as quietly as he could. As he stuck his head inside, he was not surprised to see his employer was awake. He opened the door completely, revealing himself and the rolling cart that held Dr. Ian Hartford's breakfast. While he wore a warm smile, he noticed Ian did not. He was lying flat on the bed, beneath his white sheets with one hand covering his eyes and forehead. 

"Good day, sir," Spencer said, quietly, "How are you this morning?"

"My head is throbbing," Ian said, with a groan. "Feels like I collided with a freight train."

"Well, you did take a nasty fall, thanks to Tarok," Spencer said, angrily. "Hopefully, food will help. I also brought your morning medication. I hope Mr. Mason didn't wake you. He and his crew arrived early this morning to repair the front door...again. He says they will begin work on the elevator tomorrow."

Ian nodded. Spencer helped prop Ian up in the bed and then transferred his breakfast tray from the cart to Ian's lap. As Ian glanced down at the tray, he frowned.

"Where's my coffee?"

"Dr. Mitchell says caffeine would not mix well with your meds. I brought you a refreshing glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, though. Won't you give it a try?" Spencer offered.

"No!" Ian snapped. "I need coffee."

"_Thank you, Spencer, for going to the trouble of making fresh-squeezed orange juice, but I don't believe I have a taste for it this morning_," Spencer said, pretending to be Ian.

Hearing Spencer's sarcasm, Ian let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Ian said, finally. "I just..."

"I know, sir," Spencer said, with a sigh. "You've been through a terrible ordeal. I can't imagine the pain you must be in. Will you please try to eat something?"

"Yes," Ian said somberly, as he nibbled on a piece of toast.

"I take it you didn't sleep well?"

"Every time I closed my eyes all I could hear was his voice...that creature from the volcano...I'll never forget his golden eyes, filled with rage and his voice...so dark and evil," Ian said, as he stared off, remembering once again.

Realizing how haunted his boss was, Spencer decided not to press him any further this morning.

"I'll go check your prescriptions and see if it will be all right to get you some aspirin for your headache," Spencer said, as he approached the door, preparing to close it behind him.

"Spencer," Ian called out. "Thank you for the breakfast."

"You're welcome, sir," Spencer said, with a nod.

* * *

Two floors above them, Jessica found herself slowly opening another bedroom door. As she did so, the first sound that greeted her was Christian Hartford's snoring. She appeared a bit surprised, but given that her knocks went unanswered, she figured she shouldn't be. With the door now partially open, she knocked on it a few more times, as she glanced across the spacious bedroom at Christian's bed, which was raised off the ground, requiring two steps to get to it. 

There was no movement there, despite her knocks. Jessica walked further in, taking a moment to glance at the luxury. It was like an electronics depot, she thought. To her right, beside the bathroom door was a large entertainment center, complete with stereo, flatscreen television, three video game systems and two different DVD players. She looked past the bed and saw the large desk on the far end of the room to her left. Equipped with a very expensive desktop computer and printer, it also sported a leather desk chair, which was dwarfed in comparison to the recliner she spotted near the entertainment center.

She didn't bother to peek into the walk-in closet, knowing she would find herself even more appalled by Chris's decadence. Instead, she returned her focus to the task at hand. She approached his bed, standing at the foot.

"Chris," she spoke, but received no answer.

She repeated his name, but still he snored. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the bed. She walked towards the head of the king-sized frame and as she approached, she couldn't even see his head. If he weren't snoring she would have never known he was buried beneath the sea of black sheets and the red & black checkered comforter. She pulled back a portion of the comforter and saw his head sunk into two of the large down pillows.

"Chris, wake up!" she said, this time much louder, as she tapped on his head.

Finally, he began to stir. He turned over, as his eyes squinted, thanks to the sunlight beaming in through the window next to his bed.

"What?"

"Chris, get up," Jessica said. "We've got work to do."

"What time is it?" he wondered, groggily, as he glanced at the alarm clock mounted on his headboard. "It's not even nine yet!"

"It doesn't matter what time it is. You need to get up, now. It's important," she said, her English accent loud and clear now.

Jessica instinctively stepped down off the bed's platform and walked back towards the doorway.

"Why?" Chris said, as he sat up in the bed, pulling the covers closer to cover his bare chest.

"Because," Jessica said with a smile, as she exited. "I think I just located another Lunati relic! I'll see you downstairs."

She closed the door, giving him back his privacy. With Jessica gone, Chris continued to frown, not believing he was really about to get out of bed for an ancient treasure. He collapsed back into his pillows, groaning loudly.

* * *

As the lava boiled around him, the fire demon Drakar stood on the small rock bridge high above the boiling pool. His own blood was filled with burning flames of anger and disappointment. As he held the bag of gold coins he had retrieved from Dark Shadow, he grumbled. On both sides of the bridge, a handful of Draggs watched. They seemed to cower a bit when they heard the fierce growl from their leader. 

The Ferum do not fall to weaklings, Drakar thought to himself.

"Dark Shadow failed!" Drakar said aloud, his voice thundering through the towering volcano around him. "I will not tolerate failure!"

He held out his hand, still holding the bag of gold. He nodded to one of the Draggs to take the bag. As the red creature waddled onto the bridge and approached Drakar, the steam from the lava on both sides of him blew by like an inferno's breath. He took the cloth sack of gold from Drakar.

"This gold is useless now," Drakar grumbled. "Much like Dark Shadow. The crown has moved out of my grasp...for now. But, those thieves were good for something."

The lone Dragg took the bag of gold back in the direction he had come, rejoining four others by the volcano entrance. Drakar, however, proceeded to the other side of the volcano, where his rock-formed throne sat in a large cavern. Before he could sit down, he grabbed the electronic device that was sitting on his seat. He began pressing a few buttons, which caused the screen on the small monitor to light up. With each button combination he keyed in, he was given a different view inside of the Hartford mansion.

"Yes," Drakar cackled, "The surveillance is working just as I was promised. If I cannot have the crown, I will surely have the other relics and these insipid humans will lead me directly to them."

He kept pressing in different combinations, until he caught a glimpse of Jessica & Chris entering Dr. Hartford's bedroom, along with their butler.

"I brought your aspirin, sir," Spencer announced, "And visitors."

Ian nodded, as Spencer walked over to him, handing him his pills and a glass of water. Spencer examined the food tray and noticed that at least some of the food had been nibbled by Ian. He sighed and grabbed the glass of orange juice, which was still full.

"How are you, Dr. Hartford?" Jessica asked warmly.

"I've been better," Ian responded, "What's up?"

"Well, I've located another relic," she said, her voice full of optimism.

"Really?" Ian said, as his demeanor seemed to perk up a bit. "Which one?"

"It's the Lunati chalice. The satellite picked up the signature in an Amazon jungle," Jessica explained.

"Great," Chris said sarcastically, at her side. "We're going after a cup, now?"

Ian, ignoring his son, kept his focus on Jessica.

"The Lunati chalice is one of the most important pieces of the treasure. You'll have to get to it quickly, before any of the others can pick up on the signal," Ian said. "I wish I could go along."

At his bedside, Spencer almost choked on the orange juice he was drinking that Ian had neglected. He wiped his mouth and gave his employer a surprised look.

"Sir, after yesterday, I can't believe you'd actually even contemplate going after that treasure," Spencer said.

"I'm with Spencer," Chris chimed in.

"We have to keep the other factions from securing the pieces, especially Tarok. He's already got the crown," Ian said, seriously, this time looking directly at his son. "We also have this group of thieves...Dark Shadow on our back now too."

"Plus, whoever hired them," Jessica said, surprising everyone. "I've done my research and Dark Shadow is always for hire and none of their previous hits have included any lizard-based creatures like they brought with them yesterday."

"So you think whoever hired them sent the creatures to help?" Ian said, as he nodded along.

"It seems logical," Jessica said.

"You two will have to be very careful," Ian said, addressing both Jessica & Chris. "You won't be able to activate your trackers unless absolutely necessary. Now that Dark Shadow has one, we can't risk them or the Malcolms discovering your location."

"Yes, and now that the Helio Zord has also been lifted by Dark Shadow, it wouldn't take them long to get to you," Spencer added.

"All the more reason to leave the damned treasure where it is," Chris said, angrily.

"Chris," Jessica started, only to be cut off.

"No! This is crazy. If we're the ones who keep leading the others to the treasure, isn't it smarter if we don't go after it at all? I mean, we got the crown and Tarok just busted in here and took it. What's gonna stop him from doing the same thing for the chalice? Seems to me these relics are safer _out_ of our hands," Chris reasoned.

"You don't know how wrong you are," Ian said. "If we leave the relics out there, then the others will find them. They have the technology. The trackers just don't have the scope of the orbital satellite I have in space. We're the only ones with access to it and that gives us a headstart. If Tarok, or anyone else, gets their hands on the treasure they could destroy everything."

"Plus, our security measures are all in place now," Jessica added. "Neither Tarok, Bishop, Dark Shadow or anyone else will be able to break in and get the other relics. They'd be wasting their time attacking here."

"Why's that?" Chris wondered.

Jessica reached into her blue jean pocket and pulled out a thick, black and gold card.

"This is why," she said, as she placed the card on Dr. Hartford's leg and pressed down on it, causing it to morph into a larger box. "It's virtually unbreakable and the only way to open it is with the proper security code, which I won't be giving to anyone."

"Very clever," Spencer said.

"We can thank Search Guard Successor for it," Jessica said. "They've been using this technology in Japan for years. Once the chalice is inside, no one will be able to get to it."

"I still think we're just asking for trouble going after another one of those relics," Chris said, shaking his head.

"You're not here to think. Just go," Ian ordered. "And remember, don't activate your trackers unless you run into a real emergency."

"I'll prep the Silverhawk," Jessica announced, with a nod.

She exited, followed by Chris, who paused a minute to look back at his father. Ian locked eyes with him and even though no words passed between them, the daggers in their eyes cut worse than any words could.

* * *

Back inside the volcano, Drakar deactivated the surveillance device in his hand and chuckled. He handed the device to one of the Draggs standing by his throne and then he approached the bridge again, this time much faster than he had before. 

"This is my chance!" he shouted, as he formed a fist. "The chalice is within my grasp. I will finally have the power of the Lunati and once I do, I will crush my enemies and take revenge for what has been done to me!"

He extended the fist he held tightly until it was pointed directly at the Dragg holding the sack of gold. Drakar opened his palm, causing a stream of fire to come roaring out. The stream circled around the Dragg, who still held onto the sack of gold, even as the fire stream lifted his body off the ground.

The other Draggs watched, grumbling in fear as their comrade's body was lifted higher and higher by Drakar's power, until the stream of fire around his body fully engulfed him in flames, causing the sack of gold coins to fly from his hand. The coins fell from the bag, each one dropping into the lake of lava below the bridge, like golden raindrops. Drakar looked over at the lava bubbling even stronger on both sides of him. He opened both of his palms, causing streams of fire to shoot from them and combine with the lava below.

The lava began to bubble even more, causing the volcano to shake a bit. Many of the Draggs began to cower, while others retreated through the volcano's entrance. Soon, large bubbles began to form on top of the lava. They each appeared to be filled with flames. As some of the bubbles rose higher into the air, they reached Drakar's eye level. With a mighty roar from deep inside, he caused the bubbles to burst, leaving behind several flying creatures. Filled with fire, each of them had hints of gold plating on their skin, along with their blood-red skin tone.

Drakar cackled loudly.

"Yes! Go, my Lavadactyls! Follow the Rangers directly to the chalice and once you have located it, you will destroy them!" Drakar shouted, as he raised both of his hands into the air, beckoning the flying creatures.

Without another order, the large red Lavadactyls all ascended towards the top of the volcano, emerging from the bowels of the structure and swooping high into the sky.

* * *

As he watched Jessica pilot the Silverhawk swiftly over several mountaintops on their way to the Amazon, Chris Hartford let out a deep sigh of boredom. Jessica hadn't said a word since they left the mansion. 

"So, when am I gonna get my flying lesson?" he asked aloud.

Jessica huffed at his question as she shook her head. She topped off this response with a blatant eye roll.

"What?" Chris asked, looking confused.

"I don't see why you'd want to fly the Silverhawk since, according to you, we shouldn't be trying to find the Lunati treasure at all!" Jessica sniped.

Chris sighed, "So you're mad now? I'm only thinking of our safety here."

"You're trying to put me out of a job and I don't appreciate it," Jessica said, keeping her eyes firmly ahead.

"Come on," Chris said, with a smirk. "A smart, talented, beautiful girl like you must have options."

"I came all the way from England for this job and I'm going to see it through to the end, even if I have to do it by myself," Jessica said, her voice full of determination.

Sensing that his outburst at the mansion had struck a very sensitive nerve, Chris changed tactics.

"Look, back at the house, I was just trying to—"

"I know!" Jessica cut him off. "You were trying to annoy your father. Congratulations."

"Sometimes it amazes me that we're the same age," Chris said, as he shook his head. "Haven't you ever wanted to rebel against your parents?"

"My life is a rebellion," Jessica said, quickly.

"Well, that was unexpected," Chris said, looking stunned. "I've never heard you talk about your family."

"That's because there's not much to talk about," Jessica said. "They wanted me to be something I can't. I refused."

A few moments of silence passed between them, as Chris was on the edge of his seat with anticipation of more.

"Well?" he said. "You can't just leave me hanging like that. What did they want you to be?"

Jessica took a deep breath, as her eyes began to falter on their mission of gazing straight ahead.

"My father founded a communications company...a very large communications company," Jessica explained.

"So you're rich?"

"Insanely," she responded. "At least my parents are."

"Richer than me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Chris, don't turn this into a pissing contest," Jessica retorted.

"Sorry," Chris said, quickly. "Go on."

"Growing up I was their...prize. My mother treated me like I was a living doll, always pretty, always perfect," Jessica said, "That was the life they wanted for me. School didn't matter; having a career didn't matter. All they wanted was for me to parade around in expensive dresses and host executive parties with my mother."

"That doesn't sound so bad—" Chris spoke sarcastically, but was stopped by a slap to his arm from the pilot. "Ouch!"

Jessica sighed, wondering if she should even continue given her juvenile company, but something in her compelled her to speak out.

"I found myself talking more and more with all the executives at those parties. They were businessmen running their own companies and building their image all over the world. They were making an impact and that's what I wanted," she continued, "Those strangers complimented me more on my opinions than my parents ever did. So, I told them I wasn't going to be their princess anymore. When I got into Oxford, we kinda stopped speaking."

"Wow," Chris said, "That's some story."

He saw Jessica roll her eyes at him again.

"Don't mock me," she said.

"I'm not, really," Chris responded, "I mean, you and I have a lot more in common than I thought."

"Don't go comparing us, Chris," Jessica shot back, "I've had to make it on my own in a family where I was put down for being smart. You have never had to struggle on your own. Despite spewing venom at your father daily, you still don't have a problem spending his money at the drop of a hat. You have a relationship that could be repaired if you wanted it to be."

"And I thought I was the psych major," Chris said, as he leaned back in the co-pilot's chair.

He didn't have much time to relax, however, as the Silverhawk was rocked lightly by something outside. He jumped back to his upright position.

"What was that? Did we hit turbulence?"

"I don't think so," Jessica said, troubled.

As she spoke, she had one hand on the piloting controls, while the other was working on the aircraft's sensory systems. She accessed one of the wing cameras, bringing up a rear image over the wing which she was sure had swiped something. She could only catch a glimpse of the creature's giant wingspan as it moved out of the camera's view.

"We're almost there," Jessica said, checking the onboard navigation systems.

At that moment, a loud screech was heard above the Silverhawk. Jessica & Chris both glanced up at the ceiling of the craft, as they heard claws scraping against the top of the vehicle. Chris covered his ears, which Jessica would have done if she could take both hands off the steering column.

"What is that thing?" Chris asked, still looking above.

Jessica's gaze, however, was firmly fixed on the window in front of her.

"We're about to find out," she said, as she worked the controls, "Hang on!"

Without much warning, the Silverhawk dipped even lower and spin to the right. Jessica cut speed by half, which caught their new arrival off-guard. Both of them looked shocked, as they saw the winged creature swoop past the front of the aircraft.

"What is it?" Chris asked, repeating his earlier question.

"I don't know, but it's not alone," Jessica said, as she gazed to her left and then pointed. "Look!"

Chris turned to see four more of the flying Lavadactyls coming straight towards them, each breathing a heavy stream of fire. Jessica sped up the vehicle, causing the Silverhawk to dodge the fire streams. But, the first creature was now flying straight towards them and they didn't have much time to react.

"Chris, look at the panel in front of you," Jessica ordered. "You see the red dot approaching the white dot...that's the enemy. Use your left hand to adjust the targeting scope. Once it's over the red dot, press the two green buttons on the right of the screen. Those lock the charges in the firing barrels. Then, hit the red button in between the two green buttons to fire!"

"Right," Chris stammered, "Red dot...green button...red—"

He shut his eyes, as the Silverhawk headed straight towards a collision with the beastly red creature. He pressed the red button, causing the creature to be incinerated thanks to the vehicle's powerful laser fire. The Silverhawk sped straight through the resulting explosion, coming out on the other side undamaged.

"Good work," Jessica said, "But open your eyes. We still have four more to deal with!"

She took evasive maneuvers, as streams of fire seemed to be coming from all directions. Jessica swerved in between the creatures, causing one to spew fire at his fellow monster, drawing a loud screech.

Chris got more comfortable with the weapons systems, but found himself unable to hit one of the fast-moving targets, especially given the twists and turns the Silverhawk was making.

"I can't get a clear shot!" he shouted to Jessica.

"I'm trying," Jessica said, just as the vehicle clipped the side of a mountain, severely damaging its right wing. "Hold on!"

As she tried to steady the craft, which was now spinning out of control, she could hear the flying demons on the outside still screeching, as if they were right on top of them. Just as the craft ducked into the lush jungle below, Jessica focused her eyes on the tracking system that was hooked into the global positioning satellite in orbit.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

If only they could see her now, she thought to herself. Jessica was sweaty, dirty, and bleeding from several small cuts scattered about her body. Why was she thinking of her parents anyway, she thought, as she held tight to Chris Hartford's chest, pulling him from the wrecked Silverhawk, whose rear was still on fire. 

It was slow going, moving him, but she knew she couldn't give up. As she collapsed to the muddy ground with his body, she looked back at the craft. The fire seemed to die down. She breathed a sigh of relief, as she realized the Silverhawk's automatic extinguishing system was still working.

Jessica propped Chris up on a tree, sitting him upright so that she could examine his injuries. She glanced at his right leg, which was sporting a rather large gash. She ripped his already-cut pant leg and wrapped it around the wound. She turned her attention to his face, next. She studied the large cut above his right eye, just as they fluttered open.

"Ahh," he said, as he tried to move his leg. "What happened?"

"We crashed," Jessica said, as she made her way to her feet. "Your leg's hurt pretty badly. Stay still. I'll be right back."

Chris held tight to his leg with one hand and used the other to hold his head, which was throbbing. He squinted enough to see Jessica entering the Silverhawk wreckage. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for her return.

"Here," she said, as she tossed him the first aid kit. "If you keep pressure on your leg, it should stop the bleeding. The cut over your eye is pretty superficial. There's aspirin in there that should take care of your headache."

"We need to call for help," Chris said, as he snatched the tracker from his pocket.

Jessica dropped to her knees, stopping him from flipping the device open. At that moment, they heard the screeches of the flying Lavadactyls high above them. The trees seemed to hide their location, but there was still smoke rising from the wrecked Silverhawk.

"Stop," she told Chris. "I already activated the homing beacon inside the Silverhawk. If you activate your tracker, we may not get the help we want."

"I think this qualifies as an emergency," Chris said.

"It's going to be all right," Jessica said. "Look, I made a note of our location just before we crashed. We're not far from the Lunati signal I picked up."

"You're not seriously suggesting we actually go look for that cup are you?"

"I'm not suggesting_we_ do anything. I'm going to go after the chalice. You're going to stay here and rest. Once Dr. Hartford gets our signal, he'll send help," Jessica explained.

"You can't go alone," Chris muttered, as he tried to stand up.

"And you can barely walk," Jessica said, pushing him gently back to the ground and handing him a scope shot. "Just stay out of sight. I don't think those things can land. If they could, they would have picked us off by now."

"We should stick together," Chris said, as he moaned with pain.

"It's all right. I'm used to going it alone, remember," she said, as she walked off into the jungle leaving Chris behind.

As he lost sight of her blond hair in the dense foliage, he let out a deep breath, already worried that this wasn't going to turn out well.

Several miles away from his location, things had indeed gotten worse. Drakar stomped through the trees, just as the Lavadactyls screeched again in the air above. He growled with excitement.

"We're getting closer," he yelled to his Draggs, which appeared in the jungle around him. "Let's move!"

* * *

Jessica maneuvered her way through what appeared to be the densest area of the jungle, happy that she had opted to switch to her contacts before leaving the mansion. As her tan, suede hiking boots dug deeper into the damp soil, she couldn't afford broken lenses. 

She kept her mind calculating: how far until she reached the coordinates she saw for the chalice, how long could she go before nightfall, how far she had traveled away from Chris...they were all important answers that she had foremost on her mind.

As she dodged another large tree which had fallen over, she reached into the pack she wore on her back and took out a bottle of water, knowing she also had to keep hydrated. In her other hand, she held tight to her scope shot. She looked up, happy to see the sun wasn't so bright on this day. As she made another step, she paused, as she heard the crunching of leaves behind her.

She tried to be as silent as possible, as she held tight to the scope shot in her hand, with a finger ready to activate the tool's laser function. She turned quickly causing her damp and lightly singed hair to fly away from her face. Her pulse quickened, but she saw nothing. She sighed.

"Don't freak yourself out," she said, trying to stay calm.

She continued on her way, just as a loud screech from the heavens was heard. She ducked behind a tree, as she glanced up, seeing two of the sweeping Lavadactyls fly by. She shook her head, realizing that the creatures weren't going away. She still had no clue what they were or where they came from. As she looked ahead, she noticed that the dense brush began to clear. She knew she'd have to stay close to the trees, although she was convinced the flying beasts could not get down through the trees to attack.

Jessica began to walk at a brisker pace, heading in the right direction...she hoped. Without her tracker or a compass, it would be hard to target the exact location she was looking for. As she made it a few more meters, she heard the slight rustling behind her again. This time she did not stop. She only slowed her pace and pressed the sliding trigger on her scope shot, causing a small blade to slide out of the device. Jessica walked slower and slower until he heard the noise again. She whipped around quickly and saw no one standing at her level.

As her eyes veered downwards, she saw what had been following her. She struggled not to laugh, as she went down on one knee to look at the small brown chimpanzee.

"Well, hello there," she said, with a smile. "Are you following me?"

The chimp let out a small squeal, bearing its teeth for her.

"Well, you're starting to creep me out," Jessica said, knowing the creature could not understand her. "So, why don't you run along home."

She returned to her feet and gestured for the creature to scram.

"Go on," she said. "Go!"

The chimpanzee ran back in the direction it came, but stopped at the nearest tree and climbed up onto its lowest branch. Jessica nodded her head and continued on her way. She didn't get very far when she heard more screeching. But this time, it wasn't coming from the creatures in the sky. It was coming from the monkey. It seemed to stop when she stopped.

She turned back to the creature, which had climbed over to another tree, headed in the opposite direction.

"I need to go this way," Jessica said, continuing on her way, which caused the monkey to squeal even louder. She stopped again and turned to it. "Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't have time. I've got a sick friend to get back to. So, it was nice...meeting you, but I have to go. Bye now."

Jessica continued on her way, not stopping at the sound of the monkey's call. Once she was out of sight, the chimp took off, climbing higher into the tree and swinging from branch to branch quickly.

Meanwhile, Jessica continued on her way, this time walking with determination, assuring herself that she would not stop again. She was wrong.

As she reached the clearing in the trees, six of the wild Draggs surrounded her. The demonic red creatures caught her off-guard. The last time she had seen them was in California, outside the Hartford mansion. She took a defensive stance immediately, with her scope shot drawn, but the creatures weren't waiting for her shock to wear off.

One of them, carrying a sword, brought the weapon down on her, but she blocked the blow, kicking it fiercely in the stomach, which sent it flying into one of its comrades, crashing to the ground. She turned and ducked a punch from one of the other creatures. She scored a swift kick to its head. Another grabbed her from behind, but she used her weight to hoist his body over her head.

The creature scurried to its feet quickly, pulling its sword. Jessica grabbed hold of its armed hand and twisted it around the creature's body. She saw two of its friends approaching and aimed her scope shot over its shoulder, firing laser pellets at both the running creatures. As the lasers hit them, their entire bodies flipped over, sparking with damage, as they fell.

The Dragg she had caught hold of broke free of her grasp. She kicked away his sword, but the creature shot fire at her from its mouth, sending her diving backwards, right into a tree. As she grabbed her head, which collided with the trunk, she didn't notice the Dragg lurking behind it. The foot soldier grabbed her arms, pinning her there, as the one who had breathed on her came running. She put both feet up, kicking the approaching creature away. Then, she used all of her strength to pull forward, slamming the Dragg behind her into the tree trunk.

The action also caused her to drop her scope shot. As she reached for it, one of the Draggs stepped on it, preventing her. She came back to her feet and heard the creature cackle a bit. She punched it across the face, sending it falling to the side. She picked up the scope shot and fired at two more of the Draggs. But, her fight was soon over, as the remaining Draggs grabbed her from behind, wrestling the scope shot from her hand. She grunted in anger.

"Let me go!"

Unable to break free of their grasp, Jessica could only watch as two of the Draggs were coming towards her, wielding their swords and aiming directly at her.

* * *

Ian Hartford was seated at his desk, glancing at his computer, when the homing signal came in from the crashed Silverhawk. His eyes grew wide. So wide, in fact, that Spencer could tell something was wrong from across the room, where he was dusting some of Hartford's artifacts. He dropped his rag and bottle of cleaning solution and walked quickly over to Ian's location behind the desk. 

"Sir, what is it?" he asked.

"It's a homing signal," Ian said, as his fingers feverishly typed on the keyboard. "The Silverhawk crashed in the Amazon!"

"Oh no," Spencer said, worried for the safety of the passengers. "Are they all right?"

"I'm not sure," Ian said, "Jessica sent the signal. She says Chris is hurt."

"This is not good," Spencer surmised.

"I'm calling them."

"Won't that activate their trackers, sir?" Spencer wondered.

"I'll open a communications link to the Silverhawk," Ian explained, "If they sent the homing beacon from there, they should still be inside."

Chris Hartford was overjoyed that the aspirin he took was starting to have some affect on his throbbing pain. As he began to doze off, he smiled a bit, forgetting about the pain in his leg, if only for just a moment.

After that moment had ended, he heard rampant beeping coming from inside the Silverhawk. He groaned in pain.

"I wonder who that could be," he said, sarcastically.

As he began crawling towards the jet, he could feel his headache beginning to get worse because of his movement. He continued to crawl.

"Chris, Jessica!" he heard his father's voice coming from inside. "If you can hear this, know that we've received your message. I've overridden the Silverhawk controls to open a two-way communications link. If you can hear me, say something. We'll be able to hear you without using the control panel."

"Dad!" Chris yelled in pain from just outside the entrance to the jet. "We crashed! We could use some help."

"Master Chris, are you all right?" Spencer yelled.

"My leg—"

Chris was cut off as he was lifted off the ground, by something that had great power. As he winced in pain, he could feel the creature's grasp on him. As he opened his eyes wide, he saw the identity of the creature that was holding him up by the collar of his red t-shirt.

"It's you!" Chris shouted. "I killed you!"

"We meet again, Red Ranger!" Drakar yelled, his voice full of fury. "This time, you will not escape my wrath, so easily!"

Back at the mansion, Spencer & Ian shared troubled glances. Ian's eyes grew even wider.

"Oh my god," he said, causing Spencer to worry even more.

"Who is that, sir?"

"It's him," Ian's face returned to the computer screen, as his ears opened wider to hear everything happening on the other end of that communications link. "The demon from the volcano. The one who did this to me."

"Where is the chalice?" Drakar said, shaking Chris in his grasp.

"I—don't have it," Chris groaned in pain.

"Your female friend must be in possession of it, then. That makes you worthless to me!" Drakar said.

Chris reached into his pocket, grabbing his tracker. He whipped it out and slid the device open with one hand, but Drakar grabbed a hold of it, tossing it into some nearby bushes. The quartet of Draggs he had with him all chuckled at the Red Ranger's misfortune.

"No!" Chris yelled.

Drakar laughed loudly.

"You will not escape Drakar this time!" he said, as his grip tightened.

At that moment, a piercing scream was heard in the distance. Drakar tilted his head to glance in that direction.

"It appears my Draggs have located your friend," he said, as he looked down at Chris's injuries.

He laughed, as he tossed Chris aside like a bag of trash. He fell to the ground, thankfully landing on his left side. He was still in pain, however, as his loud moan could be heard all the way back in California.

"No!" Chris yelled, as he tried to get up.

Unable to make it to his feet, he was forced to watch Drakar march off into the jungle, heading for Jessica. The remaining four Draggs surrounded Chris.

"Stop!" Chris shouted. "Leave her alone!"

On the other side of the communications line, Spencer listened in stunned silence. He looked back at Ian and noticed his employer appeared to be frozen, staring at the computer terminal.

"Sir? Sir!" Spencer said, shaking his shoulder. "We have to do something! That was Ms. Lorrie's scream. I'm sure of it!"

Ian still seemed unmoving. He sat stone-faced. He didn't even appear to be listening.

"Dr. Hartford, snap out of it!" Spencer yelled.

"He's still out there," Ian said, referencing the creature that had paralyzed him.

"I know that, sir. And, I know it's disturbing for you, but if you want to spare those children the same fate, you have to do something!" Spencer said forcefully.

Ian's eyes fluttered a bit, as his mind began to finally defrost.

"Yes," he muttered, as he looked around. "I—I need to get downstairs."

Spencer stared back at Dr. Hartford, wondering how he intended to get down a flight of stairs in a wheelchair to get to the Tracking Lab.

* * *

A scream of fury, fear and futility was all that Jessica could muster, as she watched her fate unfolding before her very eyes. The two Draggs were so close. She tried to kick them away, but they dodged her efforts. Two of the Draggs that were holding her arms dropped to their knees and grabbed her legs, preventing that action from happening again. As she prepared for the inevitable, she hated the fact that she would perish in an Amazon jungle, without anyone there to care. 

Then, she saw a figure fly towards her. So fast, that it appeared to be only a shadow, the being grabbed a hold of Jessica, while kicking the two Draggs at the exact same time. She felt the strong grip around her, as she landed in a tree several feet away from the Draggs.

It all happened so fast that not even the Draggs could pinpoint where she had flown off too. As she saw them scattered through the trees looking for her, she looked over at her savior and was stunned to see it was a human man...and he wasn't flying at all. He had been holding onto a strong vine. Jessica's jaw dropped.

As she stared at the young fellow, who was wearing little more than a loincloth, she wondered who he was.

"Thanks," she said.

He put a finger up to his mouth, signaling her to stay quiet, as he crouched down with her, out of sight of the searching Draggs. Jessica saw the creatures heading further away from the large tree she was currently hiding in. She looked back at him.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Pan," he said. "My name Pan."

"Nice to meet you, Pan," she responded.

As she assessed his lack of clothing, his unkempt hair and the stench coming from him, she couldn't help but be curious.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I live...out here," he said, simply. "This Pan home for long time."

"Look, Pan, I have to go. I can't stay up here with you," she said, speaking slowly.

"You talk funny," he said, his accent clearly American.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, as she looked below. "I have to go, really. There's something that I need to find and I have to hurry because I left an injured friend behind."

"Hurt?"

"Yes, exactly," Jessica said. "He needs me, but I have to find the chalice first."

"He need water," Pan surmised.

"He's got water," she said, as she pulled the water bottle from her pack, showing it to him. "See? We have water. He needs medical help, like a doctor."

"Water can help," Pan said, as he took the bottle and opened it.

Jessica watched as he began to sniff the water inside. He poured some on his tongue and his face contorted.

"Not water," he said, looking troubled.

"It's purified," she explained. "Probably not like the kind you find around here."

"I know better water," Pan said, as he grabbed hold of Jessica and used the vine to lower them to the ground. "Come."

He pulled her off in the direction she didn't want, so she resisted.

"Stop," she said. "I'm not looking for water. I have to find a chalice. It's a cup."

Pan appeared confused.

"You put water in it," she said, using her hands to form the shape and simulate drinking. "A cup?"

Pan smiled widely and nodded. "It is with the water!"

He pulled her off in the direction she had already come from and she sighed as she reluctantly put her trust in the jungle boy.

* * *

Back in Silver City, Spencer helped to prop Ian Hartford up in the chair that sat in front of his computer terminal in the basement Tracking Lab. Spencer let out a large huff of accomplishment, having gotten Ian all the way down the stairs. 

"Spencer, you'll never know how grateful I am for what you just did," Ian said, as he began typing on the terminal.

"It's...all...right...sir," Spencer said, still trying to catch his breath. "In fact...let's never mention it again...to anyone."

"You got it," Ian said, as his mind was focused on the task at hand. "It looks to be in working condition. This is great."

"What is, sir?" Spencer said, as he leaned in closer to get a better look at the monitor.

They both stared at the rotating 3D image of a red aircraft. It was sleek, red and silver in color, with accents of black in certain places. The jet's engines seemed more powerful than anything they had installed on the Silverhawk. It was smaller, and more easily maneuverable.

"What have you been hiding?" Spencer said, surprised.

"It's the Hyper Jet," Ian said, with a smile. "It's not only fast, but it's equipped with the most updated weapons systems I've ever seen. This thing could dodge any firefight!"

He turned in his chair, still smiling at Spencer.

"I think it's time for its maiden voyage," he announced.

"Oh, sir. If this works, I will personally send a letter of praise to Mister Makino at Search Guard Successor," Spencer said, as he began walking towards the aft hallway, leading to the zord bay.

"As long as you don't mention the loss of the blue tracker," Ian said, as he began the pre-launch sequence on the jet from his computer terminal. "I don't think we should expect anymore tracker assistance after what's happened."

As Ian continued to prep the Hyper Jet for launch, Spencer made his way to the zord bay. Standing on the platform across from the zords, he saw a large door open behind the landing pad where the Blue Ranger's Helio Zord was formerly located. Spencer watched in awe, as the red jet slid forward and then sped off towards the exit doors.

"Hurry," Spencer said quietly to himself, as his thoughts rested once again on Chris and Jessica.

* * *

Pan pulled Jessica swiftly through the jungle, dodging each tree as if he knew the area like the back of his hand, which Jessica figured he did. She kept up with him as fast as her feet could. She was glad she had opted for jeans on this day, given the wayward branches that hit her legs as she ran past them, protecting her head wherever she could. 

Then, Pan's pace slowed dramatically, grabbing Jessica's attention. He seemed to slow almost to a halt. Jessica leaned over to him.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Pan's eyes seemed to move in a circular rotation, but his head never moved. Within a split second, a red sword flew past his face, grazing his dirty brown hair and piercing the tree at his side. He pulled Jessica out of the way, as the Draggs began to swarm.

"Not again," Jessica muttered, as she took a fighting stance, only for Pan to jump in front of her.

He jumped into the air, grabbing hold of a branch and swinging himself into the group of Draggs, taking two of them out completely. He tried to fight off the other four, impressing Jessica with his attempt, but he needed help, as they held him tight. Jessica grabbed her scope shot, aiming. She fired at one of them, but the other fallen two were already back on their feet.

"No!" Pan yelled. "Go! Find water cup! In cave! That way! Go!"

Jessica watched the direction he nodded in and sprinted off towards it, with much reluctance. She hated to leave her savior behind, but she had a feeling that the Draggs didn't want him at all and would soon give up to chase her. So, she quickened her pace, not even noticing the tall red figure that stepped out in front of her from behind a tree.

Jessica collided with Drakar and fell the ground, dropping her scope shot. She looked up at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the embodiment of fire!" Drakar shouted, as he grabbed her by the arms, picking her up off the ground.

As he lifted her, she could see the cave that Pan had described. It was only a few feet behind Drakar. Her eyes widened. Drakar whipped her around so he could see what she was looking at.

"Let me guess," he said, "The chalice is inside!"

"How do you know about the chalice?" Jessica said, angrily.

"That is not your concern," Drakar said, "Right now, you should be worried about your life. I left the Red Ranger behind, but he will find my wrath once I'm finished with you and once I have the chalice!"

Jessica's eyes grew wide. She knew Chris hadn't morphed. Her tracker would have picked it up. This creature knew Chris was red. It was then that she put the pieces together. She had come face to face with the volcanic demon Chris & Ian had described to her.

"Never!" Jessica grunted, as she brought a knee up, kicking the creature in the chest.

Drakar was caught off-guard, as he released her, causing Jessica to collide with the muddy ground, landing on her stomach. She groaned in pain and in anger, as she realized the long-sleeved white shirt she was wearing was now stained, along with the denim vest she wore over it. She had little time to think of fashion, though, as she saw the cave so close. She prepared to get up, when she felt a large foot step on one of her ankles, stopping her. She winced in pain.

Jessica glanced behind to see it was Drakar, cackling.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said aloud.

"Away from you," she said, as she grabbed the tracker from her pocket and used her free leg to kick him off of her ankle.

Jessica tried to get up again, but this time, Drakar grabbed a hold of her leg and began pulling her away from the cave. She grunted in fury and stabbed her tracker into the ground, as he pulled her, causing the device to rip across the ground, morphing her.

She used her momentum to spin off of the ground, kicking Drakar in the chest with her free leg. She flipped over completely, landing on one knee on the ground. She looked up to see Drakar on the ground. She pulled the red and white hand blaster from her side, pointing it directly at him, as he got to his feet.

"Don't move," she said, as she backed up, still moving in the direction of the cave.

"I fear nothing about you," Drakar said, as he pulled the twin blades from behind his back and began rushing towards her.

Jessica fired the hand blaster repeatedly, but the blasts seemed to do little damage, as she backed up closer to the cave. Just before Drakar got close enough to strike, he was attacked viciously in the face by a small monkey. The creature caught him off guard and he dropped his swords, in order to swipe at the creature, which had attached itself to his head. Jessica watched closely, realizing it must have been the same chimp that had tried to warn her earlier. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said under her breath, as she re-attached her weapon to her belt and ran into the cave.

As she got deeper into the darkness, she activated the searchlights on the front of her helmet, providing the vital light she needed. She had only come in a few feet before she saw it. The chalice was sitting on top of a large rock, as droplets of water fell into it from above, filling it. She got closer and tried to find the source of the water, which she couldn't detect. It just seemed to be falling from the cave's rocky ceiling.

She used her tracker to confirm that it was indeed the Lunati chalice. She smiled beneath her helmet as she picked up the silver cup, causing some of the water to spill out. It was wider than she expected and her hand could not fully reach around it. She wanted to study the markings on the chalice and the small light red jewels that adorned the rim of it, but she knew she didn't have much time. She made her way out of the cave just in time to see Drakar violently throw the small chimp into a tree.

Jessica changed tactics, using her helmet to activate her Hydro Cannon, which materialized right in front of her helmet. She took hold of it with one hand, holding the water-filled chalice in the other. Drakar turned to her and extended his palm, firing at her.

Jessica dodged the attack, but the cave wasn't so lucky, as it completely collapsed from the weight of Drakar's electrical blast.

She fired on him, as he came towards her. This time, the creature showed damage. His body sparked, as the electrified water stream hit him, sending him flying into the air and crashing to the ground.

The Pink Ranger ran to the side of the fallen monkey. The small creature moved only enough to point to the cup in her hand. She thought back to Pan's words about Chris needing water. She felt it couldn't hurt. She gently poured some of the water into the monkey's mouth. Beneath her helmet, her eyes grew wide, as his body began to glow a bit. Jessica was stunned to see the creature transform into Pan, her jungle savior.

"Pan?" she muttered, as he gained his bearings.

"Water work," he said.

But, Jessica had little time to contemplate the supernatural occurrence happening right before her eyes. She heard the Draggs approaching. She helped Pan get to his feet and she held tight to her Hydro Cannon and the chalice, as they ran through the jungle.

The Draggs swarmed around Drakar, attempting to help him to his feet. He threw one of them into a nearby tree with so much force that the tree almost collapsed.

"Don't stop, you mindless drones!" he said, "They have the chalice. Go after them!"

The Draggs rushed off into the trees, as Drakar grabbed his swords and followed them, slicing through any piece of foliage that stood in his way.

* * *

Back at the crash site, Chris stared up at the Draggs standing around him, grunting and cackling. Every once in a while one of them would kick him, further tormenting him. He glanced at the wrecked Silverhawk and his tracker, which two of the Draggs had retrieved from the bushes. 

"Dad" he called out, having not heard his father's voice or Spencer's in a long while. "If you can hear me—nevermind."

Chris grunted in frustration. He reached out to try to grab the tracker, but was promptly kicked back onto the ground. He looked over at the two Draggs who had kicked him.

"Haven't you ever heard that you shouldn't kick a man when he's down?" he snapped.

The Dragg spewed fire down towards him, causing him to roll away, before he could be burned. As the two Draggs came closer to him, they both burst into sparks as they were hit by the Hydro Cannon. Chris turned his head to see Jessica approaching him morphed, along with a half-naked man. He looked confused, as she hopped over him, handing Pan the chalice. She pursued the two remaining Draggs who were holding Chris's tracker.

Meanwhile, Chris was staring at the fellow kneeling above him.

"Dude...what happened to your clothes?" he asked.

"Drink," Pan said, as he pushed the chalice towards him.

Chris drank the last of the water from the chalice and winced, as he could feel his wounds healing. He looked down at his cut leg and unwrapped it to find the wound was completely gone.

"Whoa," he said, as he got to his feet, with Pan's help. "Thanks."

He looked over at Jessica, who had knocked one of the Draggs out with a swift kick to the face. She nailed the other in the head with her Hydro Cannon, causing him to release the tracker, as he fell to the ground. Chris saw the device fly into the air and he caught it, as he stepped up to Jessica.

"I thought we weren't activating the trackers?" Chris said, smugly, as he ripped his across her Hydro Cannon, morphing instantly.

"You'll need them!" Drakar yelled.

They both turned to see Drakar holding Pan hostage, with his sword at his throat and the chalice still in his hand.

"Now, the chalice is mine!" he cackled.

Jessica locked eyes with Pan, who smiled. She nodded to him and he transformed once again into the small chimpanzee. He slid right through Drakar's grip.

"No!" Drakar yelled, as the chimp scurried over to Jessica and climbed into her arms, handing her the cup.

As the Draggs attacked, Pan jumped into a nearby tree, safely out of the way. As Chris called upon his Power Staff to fight off Drakar, Jessica kept the Draggs at bay, still with only one free hand.

"We could really use the Silverhawk right now," Chris grunted beneath his helmet, as Drakar bore down on him with his sword.

"How about something a bit smaller?" Ian's voice came through on the Silverhawk communications system.

They all heard an arriving craft, going so fast that it sounded almost like the metal was scraping the sound barrier itself. The craft hovered above the trees.

"I think that's our ride," Chris said, as he kicked Drakar away and joined Jessica at her side, as she fired on the Draggs again. "Gotta go!"

Drakar yelled in fury, as a tow cable lowered right to them. Chris hooked the end of it to the Silverhawk, as he and Jessica climbed up into the Hyper Jet and he took the controls.

"Now, this I can handle," he said, as Jessica stood at his side, glancing out the window into the forest below.

She saw the chimpanzee staring up at her from his tree, smiling. She waved.

"Thank you," she yelled, knowing that he couldn't hear her.

"Who was that monkey boy anyway?" Chris asked.

"I couldn't do it alone," she said, as she patted him on the back. "He helped me."

"Well, it's my turn now," Chris said, cockily, as he took control of the jet and sped off.

The four Lavadactyls were still lurking. They attacked simultaneously, causing Chris to maneuver the jet swiftly past each of them, firing the jet's lasers whenever he had a clear shot. Within moments, two of the flying creatures were nothing but ash.

"Good shot," Jessica said.

"I ain't done yet. Hold on!" he said, as he sent the craft into a spin.

As the two remaining Lavadactyls tried to emulate the jet's movements, they spun into each other. As they were off-balance, Chris spun the jet upside down and took up a position behind them, firing on both and destroying them.

"All clear!" Chris shouted. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, and when we get there, we can talk about your flying," Jessica said, as she held her stomach, holding in her queasiness.

* * *

Several hours later, Ian Hartford sat in the Tracking Lab holding the Lunati chalice in his hand. It was once again filled with water. 

"I hope this works," he said, as he looked over at Chris, Jessica & Spencer who were present with him.

Ian drank from the cup. He looked down at his legs in the chair.

"I don't feel any different," he said.

He tried to stand up from the chair, but promptly fell to the floor. Spencer & Chris helped him get back into his chair.

"I don't understand," Chris said, looking confused, "I drank from the chalice and it completely healed me. I feel great."

"I don't know," Jessica said, "Maybe it's the water that caused the healing, not the chalice."

"That does seem to be the logical explanation," Spencer said.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Hartford," Jessica said, as she pulled the gold and black card from her pocket and laid it on a nearby desk. "I didn't mean to get your hopes up."

She retrieved the chalice and placed it on the card, causing it to form a secure box around the relic. She placed that box in the storage locker.

"It's all right," Ian said, somberly. "We'll figure it out. For now, we have more important things to worry about, like the fact that Drakar is still out there."

Jessica nodded. "He's the one who hired Dark Shadow to steal the crown," she revealed. "Those soldiers of his were the same ones from before."

"He wants the Lunati treasure," Spencer said.

Chris also appeared serious.

"And, he wants _us_ dead," he added, as he stared into his father's eyes. "I for one am not gonna let that happen."

"Sounds like you've decided to stay," Spencer said, with a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere until this is finished," Chris admitted. "Drakar thinks I started this. I'm gonna end it."

* * *

The next morning, Jessica Lorrie woke at her normal time of 6:28 a.m. and she showered, and dressed as usual. She descended the grand white staircase and found Spencer in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. She promptly poured herself a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning, Spencer," she said.

"Good morning, Ms. Lorrie," he greeted her.

As she passed him on her way out she stopped. Spencer noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

Jessica sighed, as she changed course and walked into the dining room. She took a seat, as Spencer joined her.

"I guess I just had a long day yesterday," she said, "It's not so hard to leave it behind after all that happened."

"I can understand that," Spencer replied. "It's not everyday that you traverse the Amazon, fight fire-breathing demons and get rescued by...how did Master Chris put it...a monkey boy!"

Jessica smiled.

"I thought I could do it alone," she said. "But I couldn't. If Pan wasn't there, I wouldn't be here now."

"I guess you forgot that Dr. Hartford hired you to be part of a team."

"It wasn't that hard after Bishop & Addie left," Jessica said, "But, I guess I can't really do it alone."

"Some might see that as a good thing," Spencer said, as he stood up from the table and began walking back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Jessica smiled, as she let out a tired sigh. Spencer paused, as his mind wandered.

"You know, I wonder if Pan was really a man or was he really a chimpanzee. What do you think?" he asked, as he turned back to Jessica.

He smiled when he saw her head was lying on her arm on the table. He walked over and saw she had fallen back asleep. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Enjoy your rest...Jessica," Spencer whispered, as he left her to sleep.

THE END

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Feeling less useful to the cause, Addie is the first to  
volunteer for Tarok's latest plan to infiltrate the Hartford  
mansion. But once she's inside, she finds herself haunted  
by memories of her past, her loss and her life.


	5. Invasion of the Body Snatchers

**QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE**  
Episode #5  
"Invasion of the Body Snatchers"

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm giving up on you! This has to be the stupidest thing my brother ever agreed with. That headshrinker back in New York thought that keeping this journal would be a constructive way to work on getting back what I've lost. But, despite Bishop's optimism, I'm not confident. It's not like I lost a puppy or a tooth. _

_My memory's gone. I don't think there's any hope of getting it back. Maybe that's why I find it so easy to go along with whatever Bishop thinks is right. I don't remember a time when I didn't follow his lead. What am I saying—I don't even want to stop following him. I doubt I could survive without my brother, especially with my folks gone. _

_There we go…off on a tangent again. That's why I don't get this whole journal thing. I'm supposed to write about my thoughts and review it to make sure I've got no more memory loss, but I never write about me. It's always about someone else. But since I'm supposed to treat you like a buddy, I'll let you in on a secret: I don't want to write about me. _

_In fact, I don't want to write anymore. It's too much. Whenever I try to recollect even my most recent struggles, it bothers me. It's always a fight here or spying there. It's stressful for sure, but it doesn't tax my fragile mind. I'm actually more worried about Bishop than anything else. I always get this terrible feeling from the pit of my stomach to the top of my head whenever I see him walking into trouble, no matter how much I __follow him right into it. _

_I get that feeling a lot these days._

Ten minutes later Addie Malcolm found herself walking through a winding cavern, heading towards the main area of the massive cave. At her side, her brother was glancing at her every few seconds. Something was on his mind.

"What?" Addie asked, finally, as she could feel his eyes veering towards her again.

"Nothing," Bishop responded quickly, as they turned another sharp corner. "I was just wondering how the journal thing was coming."

"The diary is pointless and useless," Addie said, with a huff. "I'm only doing it because you asked me to."

"That's good enough for me," Bishop said, with a slight smile. "Thank you."

"I'd much rather be doing something more pro-active," Addie said, "I hate just sitting there trying to find things to write about."

"Wow," Bishop smirked, "I thought fighting with Hartford's losers would have taken care of that."

Addie smiled a bit, as they reached the main cavern. They stopped right outside, as they peeked in. Tarok's back was to them, as he stood in front of his large stone altar on the far side of the cavern. He had the Lunati crown on his head, with his arms outstretched. Bishop & Addie watched intently.

Addie looked troubled. She had expected a more…active response from the relic, especially once it was back in the Lunati king's possession. She glanced over at her brother, whose eyes were locked on Tarok's white robes. She saw his hand resting on the cave wall, forming a fist. He wasn't happy with what he saw, she knew.

"Spying on an ally isn't very noble," Tarok spoke, catching both of them off-guard. "Enter."

Bishop and Addie exchanged serious looks. Tarok's mystical powers had ceased to surprise them. He could somehow sense their present whenever they least expected him to. They walked into the cavern, as Tarok removed the crown from his head and turned to them. The Malcolm siblings had never seen Tarok without his large hat before.

His head was completely devoid of hair. The white painted streaks that traveled down the middle of his eyes extended back over his skull and down his back. He glanced at the crown closely and then back at his visitors.

"Is everything all right?" Bishop asked, wanting to know the truth about Tarok's lack of power over the crown.

"The crown is flawed," Tarok revealed.

"Flawed?" Addie asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

Holding the crown tightly in one hand, Tarok used his ungloved hand to point to the very front of the crown. Bishop & Addie looked closer at the treasure. Addie immediately noticed a small imprint on the crown. It was almost like something was missing.

"The crown jewel is gone," Tarok said, his voice practically gasping. "Without it, the crown's individual power is null."

"Looks like there's an extra piece of the Lunati treasure we need to find then," Bishop announced.

Tarok nodded, as he placed the crown on his altar, turning his back on the Malcolms once again. He reached for his usual headgear, which he had rested on the altar. He placed the tall hat over his bare skull as he shook his head.

"I felt a strong presence recently," Tarok said, "The crown was deceiving. I wonder if this presence was as well."

"You think another piece of the treasure is close by?" Bishop wondered.

Tarok turned to them and nodded. Addie glanced nervously at Bishop.

"We did pick up tracker signals from Jessica & Chris yesterday," Addie said to Bishop. "You don't think they—"

"What?!" Tarok exclaimed, staring a whole through Bishop. "You picked up their tracking signals and you didn't tell me?"

"It was only for about five minutes—ten minutes tops," Bishop reasoned.

"Where?" Tarok yelled.

Bishop sighed, as he glanced at Addie, then back at Tarok.

"The Amazon," Bishop revealed.

Tarok turned away from them again. Bishop gave Addie an angry look, which seemed to draw a surprised look from her. She didn't know they were keeping secrets but Bishop had made it obvious that she had done something wrong.

"They may have another piece of the treasure," Tarok surmised. "We must find out."

"Look, if they have the treasure then we know where it is. We'll just storm the mansion again and—"

"No!" Tarok yelled, "Your tactics will help no one. They are already being more cautious because they know you're monitoring their tracker signals. We need to be more…discrete."

"Agreed," Bishop said.

"We need our own eyes and ears inside of their sanctuary," Tarok explained. "I know the perfect host."

"Host?" Bishop asked, curiously.

Tarok smiled, as he nodded his head and pointed at Addie.

"She will be our eyes and ears."

"Me?" Addie said, looking surprised. "I don't understand."

"You will infiltrate the Hartford estate and find the answers we need."

"No!" Bishop said quickly, as he stepped a bit in front of his sister. "Send me. I've got more experience."

"This will be a very delicate plan," Tarok said, his voice almost wheezing. "It will need a woman's touch."

After a moment of silence passed between them, Addie smiled.

"I'll do it!" she volunteered.

"Addie, no," Bishop retorted.

"I want to do this, Bish," Addie said, with a smile. "Don't try to stop me. I'm going."

She glanced at Tarok, avoiding his eyes directly, as she always did.

"What do I have to do?"

Tarok chuckled, happy to hear her agreement. Bishop, however, was fuming.

* * *

As Jessica let out a happy sigh, she descended the large white staircase of the Hartford mansion, heading for the door. As her feet approached the last few steps, she heard the sound of a televised crowd roaring. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, shaking her head as she saw Chris Hartford reclined in his leather chair, chomping on potato chips, with his eyes glued to the screen. Her chuckle seemed to draw his attention.

Chris stood up and walked over to her. As he glanced down at her buttoned white blouse and blue jean miniskirt, he smiled.

"That's quite an outfit for tracking relics," he said, wiping a few errant crumbs from his mouth.

"Oh please," Jessica replied. "I've got the day off."

"Well, hallelujah," Chris said, still grinning. "The tyrant gave you a day off…and all you had to do was almost die in the jungle."

"Chris, don't start," Jessica said.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, _my_ plan is to take a relaxing drive to this secluded park I know," Jessica said, as she reached into the white mesh bag she had over here shoulder. "Where I will take in the fresh air and finally get a chance to finish my book."

She removed a black eyeglass case and the novel from the large bag. Jessica opened the case and took out her prescription sunglasses. Chris glanced at the title of the book as she placed it under her arm.

"_Dante's Inferno_," Chris read, with a sigh. "How exciting," he added, sarcastically.

"I'm not going to debate the merits of literature with you so why don't you go back to your sports and finish snacking all day," Jessica replied, with a smirk.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I have a full day of my own planned and it includes exercise," Chris said, "I gotta keep myself in shape for when I get back to school."

"A game of _Guitar Hero_ doesn't count," Jessica retorted.

"Ha ha," Chris said, faking a laugh. "Very funny."

"What about mental stimulation?" Jessica said.

"I can get that anywhere," Chris said, "I don't need a long, boring book to get my cranial juices flowing."

As the two exchanged annoyed looks with one another, they didn't notice Spencer Kingston enter from the dining room, having heard their conversation.

"Don't listen to him, Ms. Lorrie," Spencer said, "The last thing I saw him reading involved graphic female nudity."

"And it would have been very stimulating if you hadn't interrupted me," Chris said, frowning.

"All right," Jessica said, putting up an objecting hand, "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Enjoy your day out, Ms. Lorrie," Spencer said with a smile, "There's nothing like relaxing in peace and quiet."

At that moment, the sound of a loud bell was heard coming from the rear of the mansion, followed by Dr. Ian Hartford's screaming voice.

"Spencer! Spencer! I need my medication!"

Spencer let out a deep sigh, as he glanced back at Jessica.

"I wish I was going with you," he said sadly, as he headed back towards the guest bedroom.

Jessica smiled, as she waved to him. She cut her eyes at Chris as she headed for the door.

"Have a good day," Chris yelled after her, with a large smile. "Although, I know you won't be gone long. You love the insanity of this place. Admit it!"

"Whatever," Jessica said, rolling her eyes and closing the large wooden door behind her, as she put on her sunglasses.

* * *

Jessica gripped the steering wheel of her silver jaguar convertible a little softer than she usually did. It felt good not to be in a hurry to get anywhere, she thought. She adjusted her sunglasses in the face of the on-coming wind that succeeded in tossing her hair in every direction possible. She didn't care. She was free for the day and felt nothing was going to stop her from enjoying it.

She reached over turning up the volume on the radio.

_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree._

As Jessica nodded her head to the beat, she could hear static invading the radio signal. She frowned a bit, as she reached over to try to adjust the frequency, only for the static to increase.

Then, she heard a distant thunder clap. She glanced around, seeing nothing but the bright sun beaming down on her.

"Please don't start storming," she said, as she contemplated pulling over to put the top up.

She heard another clap of thunder, this time louder than the last, even though there was no cloud in the sky. Moments later, an electromagnetic surge traveled through her automobile, catching it like a spider's web, stopping it instantly and paralyzing its driver. As Jessica shook under the strain of the electrical surge pulsing through her body, she saw the source of the surge descending in front of her car.

Tarok came to a halt a few feet off the ground. With his left gloved hand focused directly on Jessica and her car, he controlled every aspect of them.

Several feet away from the vehicle, Bishop & Addie Malcolm watched from behind a large tree on the secluded road.

"Addie," Tarok's voice seemed to float on the wind, as if it was telepathically dropped into the siblings' heads.

Addie took a deep breath and moved from behind the tree, only to feel her arm grabbed by her brother.

"You don't have to do this," Bishop said.

Addie stared at him for a moment and then pulled her arm from his grasp. She walked over to Tarok, who crossed his ungloved right hand over his left, pointing it towards Addie. As she saw his eyes begin to glow, another surge of energy escaped his palm, engulfing her body.

Bishop stepped closer to the action, watching intently and feeling worse each moment that Tarok had his sister in his grasp.

"Addie," Bishop said under his breath.

After a few more seconds, Tarok released his grip on both females, causing them to both go limp. Still in the driver's seat, Jessica fell over. Addie's body also collapsed, but her brother was there just in time to catch her before head could hit the ground.

"Addie," he called out to her, "Addie, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Bishop looked stunned, as he heard the response. It wasn't coming from the body in his arms and it certainly wasn't his sister's voice. He looked up to see Jessica had emerged from her vehicle and was standing with Tarok a few feet away.

"What?" Bishop muttered.

"Somehow, he switched our bodies," Addie spoke from within Jessica.

She couldn't help but touch and feel herself, realizing that her voice no longer sounded like her own, but she also wasn't utilizing Jessica's English accent either.

"So if you're in Jessica's body, then that means…" Bishop's voice trailed off as he glanced down at his sister's unconscious face, knowing that it wasn't her on the inside.

"You know your mission," Tarok spoke to Addie. "You will find out if the Hartfords have located another piece of the treasure and report your findings."

Addie nodded, as she walked back over to the jaguar, sliding inside and closing the door. She glanced out the front window as Tarok's electrical pulse engulfed him, Bishop and her body, causing them to teleport away instantly.

Addie took a deep breath and retrieved Jessica's sunglasses, which had fallen from her face after the transfer. She placed them over her eyes and smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road," Addie said, as she made a U-turn and headed back in the direction Jessica came from.

As she heard the radio come back on, perfectly normal, she winced at Jessica's music choice. Her hand instinctively began searching the dial for something better.

_Cause it's Zero to Sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive…drive…drive_

Addie grinned as she pressed her foot down on the gas pedal, speeding up towards her destination.

* * *

A half-hour after Jessica's departure, Addie entered the front door of the Hartford mansion, pocketing the keys, which she had taken from Jessica's bag. She glanced around, seeing no signs of life. The television in the living room was off and she didn't hear any approaching footsteps.

"Anybody home—" Addie said, before catching herself.

She focused, as she realized she was still speaking in her normal American tone. She forced herself to fake an English accent to mimic Jessica.

"Anybody home?" she said, this time with a smile, having accomplished her task.

She heard no response, which pleased her. After all, she hadn't really yelled her request. She walked slowly towards the rear of the first floor, making sure that Jessica's sandals didn't make any noise on the hardwood flooring of the mansion. As she approached Ian Hartford's office, she noticed the door was ajar. She moved close enough to hear Ian and Spencer talking inside.

"It's perfectly safe, sir," she heard Spencer say. "Ms. Lorrie has mastered the containment hardware. That box cannot be opened without her code. You should really get back to bed. You need your rest."

"Spencer, I just want to make sure," Ian said, as his fingers typed on his computer. "Jessica's gone for the day and having the chalice in the basement…I can't help thinking about the crown we already lost."

Addie's jaw dropped a bit as she realized Hartford's crew had indeed located another Lunati relic. She turned away from the cracked door, pondering the words she had just heard. Addie never heard Spencer's approach on the other side of the door. She jumped a bit as she heard it open.

"Oh, Ms. Lorrie," Spencer said, upon seeing her. "Back so soon?"

"I got a bit…tired," Addie said, covering. "So I decided to cut my day short."

"All right," Spencer said, "Dr. Hartford's intent on working even if you aren't. You can go in and see him if you like."

"Uh…no, that's okay," Addie said, as she walked towards the staircase and began making her way up them.

Spencer looked a bit surprised that she would refuse, but he shrugged it off and headed towards the kitchen.

When Addie made her way to the third floor she walked quickly to Jessica's room, closing the door and locking it behind her. She rummaged through Jessica's bag until she located her tracker. She slid the device open and dialed her brother.

"Addie, is that you?" she heard him respond.

"Yeah. Listen to me. Tarok was right. They found the Lunati chalice," Addie revealed, as she discarded Jessica's accent again. "It's in some kind of containment box thingy in the basement. Jessica has the code!"

"All right," Bishop said, "Tarok still has her unconscious. Can't you just get Hartford to tell you the code?"

"No," Addie said quickly. "I—I don't—I'd rather not talk to him."

"What's wrong? You okay?" Bishop asked, as his serious tone switched to one of concern.

"Yeah," Addie said, with a sigh as she glanced around Jessica's room.

"Well don't get too comfortable," Bishop said.

"Don't worry," Addie said, "I'll be in touch."

Addie ended the call and sat down on Jessica's bed. She moaned happily at the softness of the comforter and mattress. She dropped her body back fully on the bed, closing her eyes. Before she knew it, Addie was fast asleep.

* * *

As Jessica began to regain consciousness, she felt completely disoriented. The first thing she noticed, before she had even opened her eyes was that her wrists were in serious pain. As she finally opened her eyes, she was startled at what she saw in front of her. A large gray cave wall was staring her in the face from several feet away. She immediately began to jerk her standing body around, realizing that her arms were chained at the wrists to the rock wall behind her.

As she looked at her chained wrist she saw something that shocked her even more. Her wrists, her skin was much darker than it should have been. As she looked down at her body and saw her very tan legs, she knew something was definitely wrong. Her ankles were also shackled. A look of panic came across her face.

The short khaki shorts she was wearing weren't hers. The short-sleeved white cotton t-shirt with the yellow floral print wasn't hers. This body wasn't hers.

Jessica screamed.

As she tried to break free of her restraints, she heard someone running towards the cavern where she was being held. She stared at the entranceway as she saw Bishop Malcolm enter.

"So, you're awake," he said.

"What have you done to me?!" Jessica shouted, realizing that her voice had also changed to match Addie Malcolm's. Her accent, however, still dominated every syllable.

"Calm down," Bishop said, nonchalantly.

"Take this chains off me right now—" Jessica argued, but was cut off by the newest arrival to the area.

"You do not give the orders here," Tarok said, his voice scratchy and low.

He spoke as if every breath he took caused a sharpened blade to pierce his lungs. He walked right up to the trapped Pink Ranger.

"Why have you done this to me?" Jessica said, her voice much lower and less frantic than before.

"You have information that I need," Tarok said, as he turned his back on her and walked over to Bishop, before turning to face her again. "We know you have the chalice...my chalice. You are going to tell us how to retrieve it."

"No, I'm not," Jessica said, "So let me out of here, now."

Tarok began to laugh, which to any normal human sounded like he was attempting to cough up his voice box. His chuckle, however, soon disappeared, as his face turned to one of pure anger. He raised his gloved hand to Jessica and sent a surge of blue electrical energy through her body, causing her to scream out once again.

Bishop appeared more shocked than Jessica and immediately swatted Tarok's hand away from his sister's body. Tarok's eyes grew wide, as he cast them down on his hunter.

"What are you doing?" Tarok yelled.

"You're hurting her!" Bishop said, angrily.

As Jessica began to regain her senses from the attack, she watched their exchange.

"That was the point," Tarok revealed. "If she will not tell me what I need to know, then I will force it out of her!"

"No," Bishop countered. "That is Addie's body. You can't destroy it."

Tarok began to laugh again.

"This is merely a shell," Tarok said, "Your sister's essence is not here, yet you still care for it. It is a weakness."

Tarok began to slowly walk towards the archway of the small cavern. He turned back to Bishop, as he pointed a finger at Jessica.

"You will extract the information I need. If you do not, then I will do it my way and it will not be pleasant."

Tarok shot Jessica a look of fury, before disappearing into the winding passages outside of the cavern. Bishop stormed over to Jessica, now full of his own anger.

"If you wanna live, you better start talking," Bishop said.

He stared into the eyes of his sister, but as he did so, he could truly tell that she didn't reside behind those eyes anymore and that scared him.

* * *

As Addie Malcolm turned over on the plush down comforter, she realized she had fallen asleep. She jumped up on Jessica's bed and groaned, as she glanced at Jessica's watch, realizing that almost an hour had gone by. She wiped her eyes, as she made her way to Jessica's bathroom.

She splashed cold water on her face and as she raised her head, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She looked away immediately and dried her hands and face. She took a deep breath and emerged from Jessica's bedroom.

While she tried to keep her eyes ahead, something in her couldn't resist the urge to glance to her right. At the end of the hall, past Jessica's bedroom were two other doors. Even though she told herself not to do it, Addie walked slowly towards them until she reached the last door. She could feel her heart beating a little faster as her hand touched the metal doorknob.

As she opened the door a rush of memories poured into her mind. It wasn't too surprising, given the fact that the only memories she had to look back on were from the last five years.

Addie walked inside and as she heard her sandals press down on the wooden floors, the sound of the creaking wood brought it all back to her. She remembered the first time she had stepped inside that room.

"_Don't get too comfortable," Bishop said, as he peeked into the room from the adjoining bathroom, which connected their quarters. _

"_How can I not?" Addie said, excitedly. "Look at all this space. Dr. Hartford said we could design it anyway we want."_

"_He said we could make it like home," Bishop said, seriously, as he walked over to his sister. "It's not home, Addie."_

"_That doesn't mean it can't be," Addie said, under her breath. _

"_Hartford talks a big game," Bishop said, as he pushed the door to Addie's room, closing it completely. "But he's only rolling out the red carpet because he needs us."_

"_He didn't have to invite us to stay here," Addie said, "But he did. I'm going to make the best of it. Besides, it's kinda nice to be in a real place, with a real bed."_

"_Yeah, I guess," Bishop grumbled, as he walked back through the bathroom, going back to his room. _

_A happy Addie took a deep breath and twirled herself around the room, as the sun beamed in the window._

Addie shook her head, pushing the memory from her mind. She closed the door quickly, as she winced, realizing she had indeed lost focus. As she walked away from the doorway, she was startled when she saw Chris Hartford emerge from the gym, which was sandwiched between his and Jessica's bedrooms.

She tried to stay composed, as she saw Chris. He was sweating heavily in a white wifebeater and gray shorts. As he caught sight of her, he continued wiping the sweat dripping from his face, with the white towel around his neck.

"Hey, you look rested," Chris called out to her. "Have fun?"

"I guess," Addie said, as she walked towards Jessica's room, opening the door.

"You okay?" Chris asked, looking a bit concerned.

Addie turned and glanced back at him again. As she took in the view, she smiled.

"Yeah. I'm perfect," she said, grinning slyly. "Would you mind coming in here for a second?"

She opened the door to Jessica's bedroom and stood just inside.

"I was about to grab a shower," Chris said, as he followed her in. "What's up?"

"I was just listening to some music," Addie said, slightly stammering, as she looked around for Jessica's stereo. "There this song I wanted you to hear."

As she scanned the CD inside the stereo, she was left a big confused. She had no idea who Joss Stone was or what kind of music was on that disc, but it was her only option at the moment, so she began to skip along the tracks, as she heard only a few seconds of each. That was enough to let her know it wouldn't help in this situation. But, as she scanned, she found one that she thought would have to do.

As the dance beat began to fill the room, Addie couldn't help but move to the beat. Chris watched, standing by the door.

_I guess I'm picky with love  
Well baby I give it up. It's you I choose  
And don't keep me waiting  
This girl's got things she needs to do  
Oh if I was blind, you'd help me see  
If I lost my mind, you'd find it for me  
Speak on it babe tell me what do you need  
Because all I need is you to love me baby  
Put your hands on me baby  
Put your hands on me baby_

As the song continued, a feeling of shock crept into Chris' mind. He saw Jessica's moves. She was being...sexy. That caught him off-guard as she was coming towards him, making him even more nervous.

"So what do you think?" Addie asked, as she began grinding up against him.

"I think...I don't know what you want me to think," Chris said, trying to prevent his own stammering.

Addie used one hand to shut her door completely, as Chris backed up against it. She brought her lips up to his, kissing him. As she turned her back on him and continued to dance up against him, Chris took a deep breath.

"Jess, I don't...I mean I—"

Addie turned quickly, hating that he was calling her Jessica. She put a finger up to his mouth, preventing him from talking. She continued to move to the beat, as she used her other hand to rub Chris' arm and chest.

"Tell me something hot!" she whispered to him, as she moved her finger from his lips, kissing him again.

"Uh...like what?" Chris asked, still sweating, although his workout had ended long ago.

"You know what would really drive me wild is for you to take control!" Addie said, giving him a naughty look. "I hate doing everything, knowing everything. What do you know?"

Chris looked a bit confused, but was still enjoying her exploration of his body with her hands and dance.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Ohhh," Addie moaned. "Tell me something that I'd know, but you know."

"Like—like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Addie replied, as she began to get frustrated. "What's the code for the lock box with the chalice in it?"

As she began to kiss his neck, Chris chuckled a bit, partially because he was ticklish around the neck and partially because he didn't know the answer.

"How would I know?"

"What?" Addie said, as she stopped touching him completely. "You don't know?"

She was seemingly panting, as much as he was. As if on cue, the song stopped as well.

"You never told me," Chris said, looking surprised that she didn't know that. "Are you sure you're all right? You're being kinda weird."

"I'm fine!" Addie said, angrily.

"Jessica, listen I don't know why you did—"

"Shut up," Addie said, groaning. "Just...just go."

"Are you sure you're all right. I mean it was getting pretty hot there and—"

"Go!" Addie said, as she shuffled Chris out of her room and closed the door behind him, locking it.

She let out an angry groan as she slammed her back against the door. Addie was surely upset. She was haunted by memories of the mansion. She hadn't gotten what she needed. She wouldn't have minded continuing, but Chris didn't have the code...and she wasn't in her own body. She closed her eyes, wishing more than anything that she was back where she belonged.

* * *

Back inside Addie's cave dwelling, Jessica Lorrie was still chained to the rock wall, stuck inside Addie's body. She shook her head as she saw the two gray Karths standing at the entrance to the cavern. She thought back to how she ended up in this mess. Tarok's power was so strong, she thought, as she remembered seeing him in front of her car before she was knocked out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Bishop Malcolm. This time he was carrying a bottle of water. He walked over to her.

"Open up," he said, as he began pouring the water into her mouth.

Once Jessica had gotten enough to actually drink, she filled her mouth with more as he pulled the bottle away. She spit a stream right into his face.

Bishop shouted in annoyance, as he wiped his face.

"I swear if you weren't in Addie's body—"

"You'd what? Hurt me? You haven't been too good at that lately," she retorted.

Bishop shook his head. "Don't get cocky just cuz you got a new playmate."

"At least Chris doesn't run away from his commitments," Jessica shot back.

"Oh please," Bishop said. "Hartford wanted to use us just as much as Tarok, so what's the difference? Actually, I'll tell you the difference. The payoff."

"What?" Jessica said, looking confused. "Dr. Hartford paid you very well."

"Pay isn't always about money," Bishop said. "Tarok offered us what Hartford wouldn't."

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

Bishop shook his head, as he looked away from her.

"Come on, Bishop," Jessica pried. "You might as well tell me."

"Let's just say that the Lunati treasure is more powerful than I ever imagined and locking it up in Hartford's dusty historical society museum is the true crime, especially when it can do so much," Bishop said. "Tarok knows exactly how to use it."

"And you really think he's going to give you some of that power if he gets his hands on it?" Jessica said, looking completely unbelieving. "He must really have you under a spell."

"There's no magic keeping me or Addie here," Bishop said, as he walked closer to her. "We're going to get back what was taken from us and we don't care how we do it. So, you better start talking if you want to get out of this alive."

Jessica smiled.

"You don't really think I'm stupid do you?" Jessica said, "There's no way you're going to let Tarok hurt me as long as I'm in your precious sister's body. In this case, I can't think of a safer place to be in the world."

She laid her head back and sighed.

"This body is starting to feel pretty good," she said, as she grinned at Bishop.

Bishop yelled in anger, as he threw the bottle of water across the cave and stormed out of the cavern.

* * *

The next morning, Chris Hartford jogged down the staircase of the Hartford mansion, heading for the kitchen, where he found Spencer hard at work on breakfast.

"Wow," Chris said, as he glanced at the spread. "French toast, scrambled eggs, fresh grapefruit and bacon. And, I was just planning to grab a bowl of cereal."

"Good morning, Master Chris," Spencer greeted him, before his glance turned to one of concern. "Have you seen Ms. Lorrie this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Chris said, appearing nervous, as his mind went back to his last encounter with her. "Is she not up?"

Spencer nodded towards the coffeepot, which still had three empty cups in front of it. Chris walked over, picking up Jessica's.

"It's not like her to sleep in," Spencer said.

"She's been doing a lot of stuff that's not like her lately," Chris said with a sigh, as he put her cup down and grabbed his own, filling it with coffee.

"What do you mean?" Spencer wondered.

"It's just...yesterday she was acting strange," Chris explained. "I mean, she was coming on to me."

In the middle of cutting a grapefruit, Spencer's shock caused the knife to slip out of his hand and fall to the floor.

"She what?!" Spencer said, loudly. "Tell me this is another one of your jokes."

"Not joking," Chris said, putting his hands up in honesty. "I mean, she called me into her room and—"

"You didn't!"

"I didn't do anything," Chris said. "It was her. It was all her. I swear sometimes I don't understand women. One minute they say they're not interested—."

"Why would she be?" Spencer added.

"Hey!" Chris yelled in annoyance.

"No offense Master Chris," Spencer said.

"Anyway," Chris said, still annoyed. "Yesterday, she was all over me. I don't even know what to think."

"Would you like me to talk to her for you, sir?" Spencer asked, as he loaded Dr. Hartford's breakfast onto a serving tray.

"No!" Chris said. "I don't need my butler talking to women for me. I can take care of myself."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, as he continued to load the food onto Dr. Hartford's tray. Once every last bit of it was gone from the counter, he picked up the tray, surprising Chris.

"Hey, where are you going with all of that?" Chris asked, looking upset.

"Last I heard, you could take care of yourself," Spencer said, sarcastically. "The cereal's in the cabinet."

He exited the kitchen, leaving Chris behind, with nothing but coffee, shaking his head.

* * *

Addie Malcolm woke up once again on a hard surface. As she rubbed her eyes and opened them, she found familiarity. The cold, gray cave walls were comforting, especially now. As she looked at her hands, she smiled. She was back where she belonged. She stood up, leaving her homemade pallet behind. She looked around, but didn't spot her brother anywhere. He usually woke before she did.

She stepped outside of their cavern into the passageway, but the moment she did, she was no longer in the cave. She looked around and found herself back inside the Hartford mansion, in the room that had been given to her by Ian Hartford, just as she heard knocking at the door.

She whipped her body around as the door cracked and she saw the blond walk in. She watched Jessica Lorrie adjust her glasses, smiling at her.

"I just wanted to check on you. Everything all right?" she asked Jessica.

Addie shook her head frantically. She couldn't be back to her first day in the mansion again. She pushed past Jessica, just as she turned into an exact duplicate of herself.

"Addie, where are you going?"

Addie turned back to see Jessica transform into an exact duplicate of herself. Addie's eyes grew wide as she ran towards the staircase, practically bumping into Chris Hartford who was coming up them. He caught Addie in his arms.

"Hey, beautiful," Chris said, with a wink.

Addie struggled to break free of his grip, but she couldn't. When he finally let go, she went flying down the staircase, screaming in pain. Each hard thud that her body experienced hurt worse than the last. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't feel any part of her body. The only thing she seemed aware of was her brother's screams.

"Addie! Addie, wake up!" Bishop yelled through his tears and gritted teeth of anger. "Please...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, just wake up. Mom! Dad!"

Addie could hear him, but she couldn't move. She couldn't wake up. The cave had come falling down around her. She was all alone until he saved her. It was then that she realized she was reliving a moment from five years ago. It was her rebirth in those ruins, but it had become part of her nightmare.

"Wake up!" Spencer yelled, as he shook her shoulder.

Addie jumped up in Jessica's bed inside the Hartford mansion, knocked from her dream by Spencer Kingston. She looked up at him, disoriented and troubled.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, pulling the covers up close to her.

"I was worried. You've been sleeping so long," Spencer said. "It's not like you. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Addie yelled. "Just get out!"

Spencer looked completely dumbfounded, as he left Jessica alone. But as he left, he wondered if that truly was the Jessica he knew.

Addie got out of bed and soon found herself in the bathroom. As she looked into the mirror, she found herself still trying to catch her breath from the vivid dream she had just had. As she looked into eyes that weren't her own, she could feel her whole body tensing up even more.

She looked down at the vanity table next to the sink. She hadn't been in the presence of make-up in a long time. She sat down and picked up the lipstick. Addie removed the cap and examined the beautiful shade of red. She smiled. She looked back into the mirror, unable to stop herself from just trying it out. But, just as she was about to rub the lipstick onto her face, she realized it wasn't her face. It would never be her face. As she stared into her eyes, she looked for some sign of Addie Malcolm.

As the emotion swelled inside of her, she walked back over to the vanity table and knocked every cosmetic off of it. Attempting to hold back tears, she walked quickly over to the shower stall and turned on the hot water, knowing it would mask any sounds she was about to make. She walked out of the bathroom and back over to Jessica's bed, grabbing the Pink Ranger's tracker, which she had hidden underneath her pillow.

Addie went back to the bathroom, closing the door and dialing her brother again.

"Bishop, are you there?" she called out, loathing every sound of the voice that wasn't hers. "Bishop!"

"Yeah, Addie," he finally responded. "How's it going?"

"Terrible," she said, her voice low and angry. "I can't do this anymore."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I just can't—I can't be like this. I need to get out of here," Addie said, partially pleading, hoping he would absolve her of this mission.

"Addie, you've got a job to do. Just hold yourself together. It's not that bad."

"What about the code?" Addie asked. "Did Jessica tell you?"

"No, she's holding her ground," Bishop said. "Tarok wants to use force, but that would hurt your body and I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Well, I guess it's time to take some drastic action," Addie said angrily, cutting the transmission.

She stared into the mirror once again, as the steam from the shower began to mask her reflection.

* * *

Jessica groaned, still in pain, after having to stand up the entire night. She felt so fatigued that she knew she would never make it out of that cave herself, even if she were freed from captivity. She glanced over at the two Karths guarding the entrance to her cavern. They were speaking gibberish, just as Bishop Malcolm came storming past, pushing them both away so hard that they both collided with the rock walls of the passage and collapsed to the ground.

Bishop walked over to Jessica, looking deadly serious.

"You still want to continue this game or are you gonna give me the code?" Bishop asked her.

Jessica struggled to focus her eyes on him, not wanting to appear weak, despite her tired desperation.

"I'm not giving you the code," she said.

"Then I'm sorry," Bishop said.

Jessica narrowed her gaze on him, wondering what his next move was.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that I can't convince you to see reason," Bishop said, calmly. "But, you don't seem to realize that I'm not the most dangerous threat to your well-being. My sister is desperate. She's determined to make Tarok believe she's useful to him and she's in your body. You know how she feels about you. Besides that, Tarok is ready to scramble your brains to get what he wants. So you're gonna have to decide, if you're ready to die for this secret."

Jessica now found herself fully awake, despite the pain. She stared straight through Bishop and for once she believed what he said. But, she also knew that there was no way she could let Tarok or Addie get that chalice.

* * *

Deep inside the Hartford mansion, Addie Malcolm found herself working a keyboard. She was never very computer literate, but she knew enough of the Hartford computer systems to do exactly what she needed to do in the Tracking Lab.

She glanced repeatedly back at the entrance that led to the stairwell leading up to the study. She hadn't heard footsteps and it didn't appear that anyone had even noticed her come down those stairs. Soon, she was closer than ever to her drastic move.

Addie heard the slight click to her left and she smiled. She saw the tracking compass symbol spin and slide out of position, revealing the secure storage unit. She opened it and saw the black and gold box inside. She picked it up and took it over to one of the empty desks. She examined the box, but didn't see any way to open it.

"It doesn't matter," she grumbled to herself. "I'll just take the whole thing."

Addie grabbed the box, placing it under one arm. She headed back towards the Tracking Lab entrance, just as someone was approaching from the other side. As she glanced up into the stocky man's eyes, she saw trouble in them.

"Where are you going with that?" Spencer asked her.

Addie let out a deep sigh.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Spencer. Just move," Addie said, angrily.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ms. Lorrie?" Spencer asked, conveying his own anger.

Addie stared at him for a moment, looking stunned at his insinuation. But then, she smiled.

"You _are_ good," Addie said. "You mean you don't recognize me? I guess I have gotten more fond of yellow."

"Addie?" Spencer said, looking truly stunned. "How—"

"Don't ask any questions," Addie said, cutting him off. "You know I'm not gonna answer. This has been fun, Spencer, but I really need to be going."

"I can't let you leave here with that chalice," Spencer said, standing his ground.

Addie sighed, as she reached behind her back and pulled the red and white hand blaster she had tucked into her belt. It was Jessica's, but as long as she had her tracker, she also had access to her weapons. She pointed the blaster directly at Spencer.

"Wanna rephrase that?" she asked him.

"You don't want to do this, Addie," Spencer tried to reason with her.

"You don't know me," Addie said, wondering if she even really knew herself.

As nerves began to take over her, she decided to change tactics, as she glanced back at the locked containment box and remembered Jessica's reluctance to tell Bishop the code.

"Change of plans," she spoke to Spencer. "You're coming with me. I know someone who's dying for a little reunion...and some incentive to spill her guts."

She nodded towards the rear of the Tracking Lab, motioning for Spencer to start walking that way. With her blaster pointed at his back, Spencer complied, as they walked through the rear chamber, heading for the vehicle holding bays. As Addie directed him to enter the right holding bay, she saw the Silverhawk, which had been partially dismantled and appeared to be undergoing repair.

She pushed Spencer towards the tracking jeep. The topless four-wheel drive vehicle was just what she needed. She pushed Spencer into the driver's seat.

"Let's go," Addie ordered, as Spencer started the engine.

Dr. Ian Hartford sat inside of his office, still analyzing the Lunati chalice. He couldn't help but wonder about the healing capabilities of the chalice. The healing of Chris' injuries after drinking from the ancient cup was undeniable. But drinking from the chalice had not healed Ian's injuries and he was determined to find out why.

As his eyes were focused on the computer terminal in front of him, he couldn't help but hear a roaring engine behind him. He rolled his chair around to glance out the large picture window behind his desk. As he wheeled himself closer, he saw the tracking jeep heading away from the property on the back road behind the mansion. Ian's eyes narrowed as he saw Spencer behind the wheel and Jessica at his side...holding him at gunpoint. When he saw the containment box on her lap, he was even more troubled.

"Chris!" Ian yelled as loud as he could for his son.

* * *

Inside Tarok's massive cave dwelling, Jessica found herself once again at the mercy of the ancient Lunati king. As he stared at her, grinning silently, she felt even more fear of what he might do. But, then her eyes veered to Bishop Malcolm standing a few feet behind his leader. He looked at angry and fearful as she did. She knew that meant she still had a chance. Bishop would stop Tarok if he tried to hurt her body.

"Your time is at an end," Tarok said, "So, you will tell me the code I need, now!"

"Or what?" Jessica asked boldly. "You'll electrocute me. Do you really think Addie will be happy about her body being burned to a crisp?"

"Addie Malcolm's happiness is the least of my concern," Tarok said, truthfully, not caring that Bishop's eyes were staring a whole through Tarok's back. "My concern is my legacy, my treasure. It will be fully restored in my hands at any cost. So, you will give me the knowledge that I seek, or I will destroy every ounce of your brain."

"You're a smart girl, Jessica," Bishop spoke up for the first time since Tarok's arrival. "Just tell us the code."

Jessica could feel everything she had worked for all of her life flashing before her eyes. But, she knew that she would be throwing that away no matter what decision she made at this moment. If she betrayed the Hartfords, she would lose her career and that would be the equivalent of losing her life.

"I can't tell you what you want," Jessica said, as she lowered Addie's head.

She heard a grumbling coming from Tarok, as he moved closer to her. He chuckled, as he reached out his ungloved hand and grabbed her chin, lifting it to face him.

"It is more enjoyable to watch a victim suffer," Tarok said, as he smiled.

Jessica's eyes filled with fury, as she stared into his and silence spread in the cavern.

Then, the silence was broken by the sound of Bishop's tracker. He pulled the device from his pocket and activated it.

"Addie?" he said, hoping for good news.

"I'm coming home, big brother. I should be there in a few minutes...and I brought presents," Addie said. "You and Tarok might want to meet me outside."

Bishop smiled, as he could sense his sister's presence, even though her voice was different. Bishop ended the call and looked up at Jessica, just as Tarok's head turned in his direction.

Tarok looked back at Jessica briefly.

"You have been given a reprieve...for now," he said, as he slowly exited the cavern, heading for the exit.

Bishop was right behind him, but stopped for a moment, glaring at the Karths, then at Jessica.

"Watch her!" he ordered, before walking off behind Tarok.

Jessica took a deep breath, knowing she had dodged a bullet. She wasn't too happy that it had come thanks to Addie, but she was willing to take it if it meant she could still figure a way out of her predicament.

"What did you bring him here for?" Bishop asked out of shock when he saw Addie ushering Spencer out of the tracking jeep.

"Leverage," Addie said, as she pushed Spencer towards the entrance to the cave.

Spencer couldn't help but stare at Tarok as he passed him. He had never come face to face with the Lunati man before.

Bishop retrieved the containment box from the jeep, as Tarok walked over to him, eyeing the box.

"It doesn't look very difficult," Tarok said, as he placed his palm on the box and closed his eyes.

"Ritu...Ometu...Siatu," Tarok chanted, as his hand began to glow.

Bishop, Addie & Spencer all watched closely but as Tarok opened his eyes, he realized that his spell did not unlock the box. Tarok's eyes grew wide, as he looked surprised.

Spencer huffed.

"Some powerful king you're turning out to be," Spencer said, under his breath.

Tarok turned on him and approached him quickly, with his palm filling with electrical energy.

"Wait!" Addie yelled, as she stood in front of Spencer, halting Tarok. "Sometimes things are a little simpler than magic. If we want to get that box open, we just have to threaten something Jessica would refuse to sacrifice."

Addie smiled widely, as she glanced up at Spencer.

Several feet away from them, Bishop and Tarok stood...until several laser blasts landed at their feet, sending both of them flying. Bishop dropped the containment box, which landed at Addie's feet. She looked over at the source of the blast and saw the Red Ranger.

"Hartford!" Addie yelled.

"Get them inside," Bishop yelled to his sister, as he pulled his tracker.

As he got to his knees he ripped the tracker on the ground, as he made his way to his feet. He turned to face Chris Hartford who was standing several yards away, still wielding his hand blaster.

Addie grabbed the containment box and with her pistol still pointed at Spencer, she ushered him inside the cave. As Chris attempted to run after them, he was met with the electrical powers of Tarok, who zapped him, causing his body to surge with blue electrical currents. His suit sparked, as he flew backwards away from the cave.

Tarok chuckled, as he moved closer to the Red Ranger.

"You are no match for me, child," Tarok spoke.

* * *

Inside the cave, Jessica perked up as she heard the laser blast and knew exactly what type of weapon had caused it. She wanted to smile and as she saw Spencer Kingston come stumbling in, she did.

"Spencer!" she called out.

Spencer's eyes conveyed his joy at seeing her, but his frown showed her that his arrival might do little to help her. He stepped aside, as he walked further in, allowing Jessica to see Addie was right behind him, holding her hand blaster on him, as she carried the containment box.

For a moment, Jessica was stunned once again to watch her own body walking, but not under her control.

"Addie," she grumbled angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the job done," Addie said, as she placed the containment box on the ground near Jessica. "Now, tell me the code to open it."

Jessica nodded her head.

"You know, I try to be a lot more accommodating," Addie said, slyly. "You're not doing my body justice."

"Then take it back!" Jessica shouted.

"Temper, temper," Addie teased, as she moved her blaster to Spencer's neck. "Now, do you feel a little bit more like helping? Tell me the code or I'll shoot him."

"Don't listen to her, Ms. Lorrie," Spencer said, showing no fear. "I doubt she could ever bring herself to truly destroy life."

"Addie, don't do this," Jessica said.

"Tell me!" Addie said.

"Okay," Jessica said, as she locked eyes with Spencer. "The code is pretty simple actually."

"No," Spencer objected. "Don't!"

"All you have to do is turn the box upside down," Jessica explained. "There's a numerical keypad underneath. The code is 4766010282."

"Ms. Lorrie!" Spencer called out, as Addie smiled.

"Now, we're on the same wavelength," Addie said as she knelt down on the ground, pointing her blaster at Spencer with one hand and turning the large containment box with the other.

As her eyes never left the black and gold box, she managed to flip it over with one hand. Once she did so, she saw no numerical keypad. Her eyes shot up back at Jessica, just as the blaster was knocked from her hand by Spencer, who popped her on the back with his closed fist, knocking her down.

"Good shot," Jessica said, as Spencer picked up Jessica's blaster.

"Four years in the Canadian Army has its advantages," Spencer said, knowing he had hit her in just the right spot to knock her out of the way, but not permanently hurt Jessica's body.

Spencer ran over to Jessica, trying to free her from her chains, but was unable to.

"Spencer, the blaster!" Jessica shouted.

"I'm not that good of a shot," he said. "That's why I only spent four years in the army!"

"Not me!" Jessica said, as she nodded her head towards the entranceway. "Them!"

Spencer turned to see the two Karths running in. He focused his attention on them, blasting both with the weapon.

"We don't have time," Jessica said, as she saw Addie beginning to stir on the ground.

"Master Chris is right outside," Spencer revealed.

"Then, take the chalice and go!" Jessica ordered. "They can't do anything if they don't have it."

"But they'll still have you," Spencer said, sadly.

"Just go," Jessica said. "The chalice is more important, Spencer."

Without another word, Spencer grabbed the containment box and rushed out of the cavern, holding the blaster up for protection against any incoming threats.

As he got back to the entrance of the cave, Spencer tried to stay hidden just inside the entrance, as he saw the battle raging between Chris and his tormentors.

Chris was wielding his hand blaster and the power staff. He fired on Tarok just as the Lunati creature sent another shocking surge of energy towards him. His laser blasts managed to deflect Tarok's energy pulse, sending it back at him.

Tarok went flying to the ground, zapped by his own energy. Chris turned his attention back to Bishop as the Black hunter was lunging at him with his turbine crusher. Chris put up the power staff, catching Bishop's weapon before it could make contact. Using his weight, he pushed the Black hunter away and twisted his own body around, swiping at his chest with the power staff. As the three blades at the tip of the javelin-shaped weapon hit Bishop's suit, a barrage of sparks signaled the great damage to him, as he collapsed to the ground.

Chris, however, wasn't ready for Tarok's retaliation. He was once again caught in Tarok's electrical surge, which seemed to paralyze his entire body. Tarok laughed maniacally as he lifted the Red Ranger's body a few feet off the ground, tightening the grasp his energy had on him.

"Prepare to be destroyed, Red Ranger!" Tarok shouted.

Then, Tarok was struck from behind, forcing him to release Chris from his grasp. Tarok and the Red Ranger both crashed to the ground at the same time. As Chris got back to his feet he saw that it was Spencer who had fired on Tarok with Jessica's hand blaster. Chris nodded to his butler, as the elder man smiled back, still holding the chalice.

"Where's Jessica?" Chris shouted.

"Inside," Spencer answered. "I managed to get the chalice away from Ms. Malcolm, but Jessica insisted I leave before freeing her. She's shackled."

"I'll go," Chris said. "Take the jeep and get the chalice back to the house."

Spencer nodded, as he ran towards the jeep.

"I don't think so!" Bishop yelled, catching Chris in the stomach with the turbine crusher.

The Red Ranger flipped over due to the quick strike, as his momentum was moving him forward to fast to stop so quickly. As he hit the ground his suit was smoking with damage. He looked up to see the Black hunter with his weapon pointed right at his head.

* * *

"Ahhhh," Addie yelled, as her eyes opened. "Spencer, you're going to pay for that!"

As she looked around, she saw he was gone and so was the chalice. She glared at Jessica, as she got to her feet.

"Looks like the loyal butler left you," Addie sneered. "That's what you get for not being a real Hartford!"

"Spencer's doing his duty," Jessica said. "Protecting the relics was supposed to be yours!"

"You don't really think he'll make it past Tarok and Bishop, do you?" Addie said, managing to grin through the pain in her back thanks to Spencer's clubbing blow.

"I have faith," Jessica said. "What do you have, Addie? You've got nothing! You've lost. You lost your hostage. You lost the chalice. You think Tarok's gonna let that go without punishment."

"Shut up!"

"No!" Jessica said. "What's the matter, Addie? You can't handle the truth when it's coming from an image you trust more than anything else?"

"No!" Addie said, as she shut her eyes, not wanting to look at herself. "You're not me! You don't know me!"

"You're lost. You want answers. I get that, but you're going about it the wrong way," Jessica said.

"You don't know me!" Addie said.

"You're not that hard to figure out," Jessica shot back.

Addie opened her eyes, full of anger and frustration. She lunged at her own body, wrapping her hands around her own neck, causing Jessica to gasp for air.

"You don't know!" Addie yelled. "How can you when I don't know myself!"

Jessica struggled to speak, hoping the sound of her own voice would calm Addie, but she couldn't speak under her intense grip.

At that moment, a powerful glowing energy seemed to travel between both females, causing both of them to scream in pain. Stunned by the power, Addie didn't let go of her own neck until it became too much for her and she collapsed. As Jessica's body fell back to the ground, Addie's head lowered.

Down on the ground, Jessica opened her eyes. She let out a deep breath, gasping for air, as she realized Addie's hands were no longer around her throat. As she touched her neck, she also realized that she was using her own hands. She smiled, as she realized she was back inside of her own body.

She looked confused, as she looked back up at Addie's body, still chained to the wall. Somehow, their minds had been restored to the proper place. Jessica made her way to her feet, still staring at Addie, whose head was still down.

"Addie?" Jessica called out.

Jessica gently tapped her face, until she started to hear groans. Once she saw that Addie had survived the ordeal as well, she ran from the cavern in to the winding passageway.

As she went in the direction she saw Spencer run in, she stopped. She was instantly reminded of another folly from her past.

"The crown," Jessica said, with a smile.

She turned around and began running back into the interior of the cavern, passing the cave where her body was. But, as she got closer to Tarok's cavern, she saw over a dozen Karths coming in her direction.

"Uh oh," she said, as she began running away from them, now finding herself in a chase.

As she reached the cave entrance, she saw Bishop holding Chris at bay with his turbine crusher.

"Hey!" she yelled, getting Bishop's attention.

"Addie?" Bishop spoke aloud.

"Nope!" Jessica shot back.

That was all Chris needed. The Red Ranger swept Bishop off his feet as he made it to his. Jessica picked up the power staff tossing it to her comrade, just as Bishop jumped to his feet going for another blow with his weapon. Chris ducked the turbine crusher's blow and swiped upwards at the Black hunter, sending him flying in a barrage of sparks and smoke.

Jessica joined Chris at his side, just as they heard Spencer's voice coming from behind them.

"I suggest you hop in," Spencer said, as he saw the horde of Karths running out of the cave and Tarok beginning to stir.

The two jumped into the jeep, as Spencer sped off behind the wheel.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Jessica spoke somberly to the three men inside of Dr. Hartford's office.

"Are you kidding?" Ian said. "None of this was your fault."

"He's right, Ms. Lorrie," Spencer said, as he put a comforting arm around her. "We're just so happy to have you back...the real you."

"Yeah, Addie was...something else," Chris said, as he sat on his father's desk, glancing out the window and remembering his encounter with her. "I mean...she was no you, but still..."

"Pay him no attention," Spencer said to Jessica. "You handled yourself bravely."

"I still didn't get the crown back," Jessica said. "I was so close."

"We got you back," Ian said. "That's the most important thing."

"Wow," Chris said as he walked over to the trio. "Dad actually caring about something that isn't the Lunati treasure. That's definitely a change."

"Your lives are more important to me than the treasure," Ian said to his son. "All of your lives."

* * *

Inside Tarok's cave dwelling, the ancient being paced in front of Addie Malcolm, as her brother frantically worked to free her from her shackles. Once she was free, her body collapsed from the stress of staying in one position for so long.

"You okay?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah, just a little weak I guess," Addie said, as she used one hand to hold her throbbing head.

Bishop grabbed her other hand, helping her to her feet. He held her up, as Tarok stopped his pacing.

"I don't understand," Bishop said. "How did you switch back?"

"I don't know," Addie said. "Jessica and I were arguing and I grabbed her...I guess touching our bodies together did it."

She looked up at Tarok, who had his back to them. He looked troubled as he heard Addie's explanation. Then he turned to them, changing his facial expression quickly, not sharing it with his minions.

"I'm ready to accept my punishment," Addie said to Tarok.

"No," Bishop said, his voice low. "You tried your best."

"There will be no punishment," Tarok said, his voice calm and reserved. "I need both of you if I wish to secure the rest of my treasure. I have the crown and I fully intend to have the other five pieces, all in due time. It is you two who will help me accomplish that."

Tarok smiled, as he stared at both of them. But, deep down Tarok was thinking not only of the Lunati treasure at that moment. He was thinking about power. His spell on Jessica & Addie should not have been broken by their simple touch. There was more at work here than that. As his eyes narrowed on Addie, he sensed something deep within her. As Bishop helped his sister out of the cavern, Tarok was left alone. He smiled widely. It was hidden, deep within her soul but he could feel it. It was intense. It was pure power.

THE END

Next time on

**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
The stability of Dark Shadow is threatened when  
Miko gets a taste of power. Taiyami seizes the opportunity  
to take control of the faction, which could leave Evan on  
the outs. Chris gets involved, despite Ian's orders not to.


	6. Mannequin

**QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE**  
Episode #6  
"Mannequin"

Silver Heights, a two-story galleria of shopping establishments, has always been known for its jewelry stores. The silver shops were not only popular, but extremely expensive. In fact, the entire first floor of the mall was filled with shops selling various silver items of interest. Silver Heights often saw shoppers from every state in the United States, and even from abroad. On this day, one of those foreign shoppers found herself skipping through the indoor court.

Miko paused by a bench, where she placed her two large shopping bags. She reached inside of one of them and pulled out a navy blue leather jacket. She ripped the tag off her recent purchase, as she smiled widely and put it on. It matched perfectly, she thought.

She grabbed her bags and walked into a jewelry store after spotting a mirror. She stood in front of it for a long while, admiring her new jacket. It went perfect with her ensemble. She had been admiring the jacket ever since she purchased the matching leather pants she was currently wearing. The strapless black nylon top she wore accented the outfit perfectly.

Miko had styled her hair as she did on most of her shopping days. Her hair was pulled to both sides of her head, locked in ponytails, as not to obstruct her sight while shopping. She removed her black sunglasses for only a moment to check out a completely unobstructed view of her outfit. She nodded.

"Perfect," she said, with a playful sigh.

But, as Miko stared into her reflection she noticed something missing from making her look her best. Her ears were bare and as she glanced past her reflection, she saw the answer to her problem.

There was a pair of silver earrings in a glass case not three feet away from her. Miko's eyes grew big as she caught sight of them.

"Speaking of perfect," she said, as she slowly walked over to the case, as if she were a hunter sneaking up on a helpless deer to get the perfect shot.

But before Miko could reach the counter, two young women jumped right in front of her, calling the jeweler over. Miko gave them both an annoyed look.

"Oh my gosh, Lisa, these would be great!" the redhead squealed to her blond companion.

"May I help you ladies?" the tall, stocky jeweler asked.

"Yes," Lisa responded, "I'd like to get a closer look at those earrings."

Miko peeked around the duo and saw Lisa was pointing at the exact pair she wanted. The jeweler placed them in Lisa's hands. She turned to a small mirror on the counter and placed them up to her ears, seeing how they might look if they were attached.

"What do you think, Marlene?" she asked her redheaded friend.

"I think Todd will go crazy if he sees you in them!"

"I think they clash with your eyes," Miko offered, jealously.

Lisa and Marlene's grinfest was instantly clobbered by Miko's comment. They both looked over at her, along with the now-unhappy jeweler, who didn't want to lose an easy sale.

"Excuse me?" Lisa said, as she looked Miko up and down, as if she was a disobedient servant.

"I said, they clash with your eyes," Miko said, attempting to be nice. "I think those over there might fit your look better."

Lisa and Marlene glanced at each other and then back at Miko, both giving her annoyed glances.

"And, who are you to tell her what looks good?" Marlene said, her voice extremely testy. "You obviously have no taste."

The girls began to giggle, as Miko looked incredulous. Lisa placed the earrings on the counter and Miko's eyes never left them.

"I'll take them," Lisa said, with an air of snotty superiority that Miko knew was intended for her to hear.

The jeweler nodded and reached for the earrings, only to have them swiftly snatched from the counter before he could take hold. All eyes fell on Miko, who was now dangling them near her own ears.

"Now, this is a perfect combo," she said, smiling.

"Hey, give those back!" Lisa demanded.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the jeweler said. "You're disrupting service!"

"If you say so!" Miko said, as she sprinted out of the store, causing the alarms to sound as she passed over the threshold.

"Stop!" the jeweler yelled, as he ran to the entrance, flanked by Lisa & Marlene, who both looked shocked.

As two security guards came running around a corner, the jeweler pointed Miko out to them. As she ran, she made sure not to drop the shopping bags of merchandise she had purchased legally.

A few yards away from the commotion, Chris Hartford descended from the second floor of the mall, riding the escalator, as he chatted on his cellphone.

"Yeah, Spencer, I'm leaving now," Chris spoke into his phone. "You need me to pick up anything on the way home?"

After hearing Spencer's response, Chris's face contorted.

"Ew, Spencer, no way!" Chris said, as he approached the end of his ride. "Picking up butt cream for dad's rash definitely falls under Spencer work!"

As he stepped off the escalator, he was almost bowled over by a running Miko.

"Hey!" he yelled, as he caught a brief glimpse of her face.

Miko saw him and kept running towards the mall exit. As Chris saw the two approaching security guards, it didn't take much deduction to realize what was happening.

"Gotta go, Spencer," Chris said, as he hung up the phone and found himself in hot pursuit of Miko.

As she exited the mall, Chris got closer. She darted into the parking lot, but his speed matched her own. He grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her to a halt. As he squeezed tighter, she dropped the earring she had been holding in her hand.

"Well, well, we meet again," Chris said with a smirk. "We were never formally introduced."

"I know who you are, Chris Hartford," Miko sneered at him, trying to break free of his grip unsuccessfully.

"And you are?" he asked.

"None of your business," Miko snapped.

"Well, your buddy Evan Yukito stole something from my family," Chris said, as he smirked. "Looks like a bad habit amongst your group."

Miko growled in anger at him, as the security guards came running from the mall. Miko whined a bit as she saw them. She drew up all of her strength and planted her black boot into Chris's stomach, causing him to break his grip. She twirled away from the approaching officers and put her sunglasses back on. She looked down at the earrings and hated to leave them behind, but she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue ball.

"See ya, boys," she said, as she forcefully threw the ball onto the ground, detonating the smoke bomb.

As Chris and the guards were distracted, the smoke cleared and Miko was gone.

One of the guards picked up the fallen earrings.

"Did you know that girl?" he asked Chris.

"No," Chris said, quickly lying.

"Well, thanks for your help kid," the guard replied, as he turned to his partner. "You better patrol the lot just in case. She may not have gotten far."

The second guard nodded, before running off further into the lot. The other security guard returned to the mall with the stolen merchandise, as Chris looked off in the distance, having a feeling that Miko was long gone. He frowned.

* * *

As his black sneaker aimed for Taiyami's head, Evan could sense his opponent's next move. When Taiyami caught his foot with the palm of his hand, Evan steadied himself on his left leg.

Taiyami pushed the black shoe upwards and away, causing Evan to use all of his momentum to push off the ground at the same time, sending his body into a successive series of flips. Evan rolled his body into a tight ball, as it spun through the air, coming down towards Taiyami once again.

Evan stretched his body out flat, sending both if feet straight into the upper chest of Taiyami, causing the ancient ninja to tumble backwards. Evan managed one more flip, allowing him to land on his feet. He rubbed his hands together, as he smiled, before sprinting into a dead run, towards his sparring partner.

As he reached Taiyami, the larger and stronger of the two had already managed to regain his footing. Evan didn't slow down at all, as he went into a spinning kick, which Taiyami leaned back to avoid. The two traded several fierce punches back and forth. While their attempts to block managed to fend off a few of the blows, they were both still struck hard. Neither fell, though, refusing to give an inch in this battle.

As Evan ducked, spinning under another of Taiyami's attempted punches, he sent his fists towards Taiyami's face, only to have them caught in his grasp. He pulled Evan close to his body and both of them completely stopped, locked together, and staring at one another fiercely. Evan and Taiyami were both breathing heavily.

"It's been almost a week since you began studying Hartford's technology," Taiyami said, breaking the silence of their match. "Why do you still refuse to spar using the tracker's power?"

Evan smiled.

"I don't need it," Evan said, with a smirk.

He twisted himself underneath his own arms, and Taiyami's grip. This caused Taiyami's body to twist in ways he didn't enjoy. Evan used all of his arm strength to flip Taiyami to the ground, forcing him to release his arms. Evan spun around, fell to his knees and attempted to punch Taiyami in the chest, but the blue creature caught Evan's fist with his right hand.

Taiyami pushed Evan away and rolled around to his knees. As both men got to their feet, Taiyami pulled his two matching blades from behind his back, bringing them up to Evan's neck in an x-formation, stopping Evan in his tracks.

"I thought we weren't using weapons this round," Evan said, as he saw the gold visor of Taiyami's helmet glowing more fiercely.

"If you utilized the tracker's power, we could take things to the next level," Taiyami said, keeping a steady grip on his weapons.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted to fight me morphed so you could size me up against your own power," Evan said, as he raised his hands in surrender.

Taiyami retracted his weapons. As he returned them to their holsters behind his back, Evan walked over to a bench lining their squared training area outside Dark Shadow's lair. He grabbed a black towel that was on the bench and began wiping the sweat from his face. Taiyami walked closer to him.

"It would be beneficial training, if we were to come up against those other Rangers again," Taiyami reasoned.

Evan thought over Taiyami's words, as he stared off.

"Maybe," Evan said, as he tossed his towel back onto the bench. "But for now, I'd prefer to sharpen my hand-to-hand combat skills. I had you on the ropes there for a while."

Taiyami let out a low grumble as he took his fighting stance. Evan grinned, as he did the same, jump starting another fast and furious sparring session. Dark Shadow's training grounds were located behind their lair, which sat on a small rocky cliff overlooking a large stream. The rear of the Japanese-style property, however, featured lush greenery and ample space for a sparring area...and for the large blue Helio Zord, which was also now located behind the lair.

From inside, Waza watched the sparring of his two teammates. He fluttered at the window, until he heard a slamming door coming from the front of the place. He flew into the area and saw Miko dropping her bags by the door and stomping over to the couch in a huff. Waza watched her, slightly tilting his head in curiously.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you return from shopping with a frown," Waza said, trying to sound shocked, in an effort to lighten her mood.

When he got no response, he flew over to her bags, wrapping his claws around the handles. He flew the large shopping bags over to the glass table in front of the black leather couch. He saw the bags down there and flew over to the couch, perching himself on the back of it, next to Miko, who leaned back, away from the bags and folded her arms. As she began pouting he knew something had definitely not gone her way.

"Don't you want to tell old Waza what's the matter?" he said, his voice calm and soothing, despite its advanced age.

"You don't know what it's like to feel so weak," she said, her voice low.

Waza sarcastically cleared his throat, trying to gain her full attention.

"I don't? Miko, look at me. I have to sleep standing up because I have no legs and don't get me started on my lack of real fingers!"

Miko managed a bit of a smile, as she began to playfully caress the feathers of her elderly comrade.

"Sorry," she said, in a whine. "But you know what I mean. I feel like I can't do anything. I ran into that meddling Red Ranger today and he ruined everything."

Waza sighed.

"You know, Miko, I've often wished I was bigger or stronger, or more flexible, but you know I've realized that there's no sense in wishing for the impossible," Waza explained.

Miko turned her head away from him, resisting his advice. As she did so, she caught sight of something on the table in the distance. She walked over to it and picked up Evan's tracker.

"But I could be stronger," she said, "If I had power like this."

Waza flew over to her.

"Now, Miko, you don't know how to properly use that," Waza said, worried as he saw the gleam in her eyes.

"But I do! I've watched Evan practicing how to use it. I could even summon the Helio Zord if I wanted," she said.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," Waza said.

"If I had this kind of power I could get everything I ever wanted," Miko said, as she held a little tight to the tracker, continuing to smile at it as if it were a pair of silver earrings.

* * *

The following day began like any other inside the Silver Heights mall. The commotion of the previous day had died down. It was that commotion that had ruined the shopping day for two of the most affluent and bored heiresses in California. Lisa and Marlene sought to remedy that situation, so they woke up early and headed back to Silver Heights. What they found inside was lots of merchandise ready for purchase. After a few hours, the two found themselves heading out of the mall, with their hands full, as always.

As they approached the sliding doors to exit the mall, they barely noticed the figure walking in the opposite direction. As the doors slid open, the approaching female pushed her way through the two women, who had been walking side by side. Lisa & Marlene looked stunned at her rudeness. They both turned, but could only see the figure walking at a fast pace in the distance.

"How rude," Marlene said, "Let's get out of here."

"God, they should really limit who they allow in here," Lisa chimed in, as they continued on their way.

Miko, the woman who had barged into Silver Heights, walked with a purpose. She knew security would no doubt be looking for her. She walked into the jewelry store, which she had stolen from the day before. She spotted the jeweler behind the counter. It wasn't the same fellow as the day before. This jeweler was a woman, who walked right over to greet Miko, who removed her sunglasses for the first time since entering.

"May I help you?" the woman asked graciously, despite appearing a bit offended at Miko's attire.

She was wearing the shortest denim skirt that the woman had ever seen before and the jeweler wondered exactly what was keeping Miko's strapless black tank top from falling to the floor. By the time the woman's eyes reached the heeled leather boots on Miko's feet, she had already decided that she would be doing her best _not_ to help this customer.

"You want to help me?" Miko said, as she placed her sunglasses into her pocket.

She had brought no purse for this excursion.

"Stay out of my way!" Miko answered her own question, as she pushed the older woman out of her way and headed to the jewelry counter.

With one swift fist, the glass counter was crushed and the alarms had sounded. Miko slowly began looking at the jewelry, carefully separating the prettier pieces from the glass she had just rained down upon the merchandise.

"Stop!"

Miko looked up to the doorway, only to see mall security had arrived. Unlike the jeweler, Miko remembered them from the day before. She smiled, as she waved to them.

"Hi!" she called out. "Can I help you?"

"Step away from the counter," the first guard said, wielding a tazer that matched his partners.

"We've already alerted the authorities!" his partner chimed in.

"Hmmm," Miko said, as she rubbed her chin. "I think...not!"

Miko grabbed a handful of jewelry and flipped to the other side of the counter, just as the two security guards fired at her, missing their target. Once she was on the other side of the counter she found herself bumping into the torso of a mannequin, which was modeling some of the store's most popular jewels.

"Excuse me," Miko said, nonchalantly to the inanimate object.

The guards fired again, as she ducked behind the mannequin, causing their tazers to hit the object instead, causing it to spark.

"Sorry babe," Miko said to the mannequin, as she stepped out from behind it and pulled Evan's tracker from her back pocket. "Okay, now boys. I've had just about enough, so it's time for you to back off, if you know what's good for you."

The two guards began to chuckle a bit as they saw her slid open the red and black cellphone. Miko screamed in fury, as she activated the tracker and ripped it down her left arm.

"Start up!" she yelled.

The guards and the jeweler were caught off-guard when they saw the blue suit materialize around the young woman, who was now holding a hand blaster, pointed directly at them. The two security guards dove out of the entranceway, as she fired at their feet.

Miko chuckled, as she walked out of the store calmly, still morphed. As she passed the jeweler, who had ducked to the floor as well, she looked down at her.

"Have a nice day," Miko said, as she exited.

Miko decided to take advantage of her newfound power and began running at top speed towards the mall exit. But as she sprinted into the parking lot, several police cars came speeding onto the scene, sirens blaring. As the uniformed officers began scattering around her with their weapons drawn, she let out a giggle.

"Hello boys!"

* * *

Back in Japan, Evan Yukito sat inside the Helio Zord, getting more comfortable with the vehicle's controls when he heard Waza's call.

"Evan!" Waza screamed, as he appeared in the window in front of Yukito, startling him. "There's something you ought to see!"

Evan looked curious, as he jumped out of the vehicle and followed the owl inside. Their stolen satellite cable system picked up stations all over the world, including the United States. As Evan followed Waza into the sitting room, he saw Taiyami staring at the broadcast with his arms folded. Evan joined him at his side, as Waza landed on Taiyami's large shoulder. Evan's eyes grew wide when he saw the Blue Ranger standing before the large California police force.

"What the—" he said, as he felt his pocket, finding it was empty.

He instantly glanced over at the table where he left the tracker and frowned.

* * *

Inside the Hartford mansion, Chris Hartford was enjoying the game playing on his screen in the living room. As he sat reclined, with a large bowl of popcorn on his lap, he screamed at the foul he had just seen perpetrated against the team he was rooting for.

"Come on!" he yelled. "Stupid ref."

At that moment, he saw the breaking news logo of the local station, causing him to grumble even louder.

"Not now!" Chris shouted at the screen, as he slumped back into his recliner and shook his head.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news. Silver Heights shopping center appears to be under some kind of attack," the anchorman spoke.

Chris looked up, appearing troubled, as he saw the image of the Blue Ranger running from the mall into the parking lot of the mall. Chris stood up and walked closer to the screen, confirming what he saw.

"The culprit appears to be a Power Ranger," the anchorman said, in a surprised tone. "While it doesn't appear to have any known affiliation with past Ranger groups in California, eyewitnesses report that this one is a thief whom mall security found vandalizing a jewelry shop inside the mall."

Chris didn't need to hear the details to know what was going on. He walked quickly out of the living room, passed the stairs and walked down the adjacent hallway, leading to his father's office. Without knocking, he opened the door, seeing his father seated behind his desk, with Jessica at his side. They were both watching the computer monitor closely. Spencer was standing in front of the desk, apparently frustrated about something, as Chris walked further in.

"Please sir," Spencer said, "It's time for your nap!"

"I don't need a nap Spencer," Ian stated, "Besides with Mason and his crew installing the elevator in the study, I'd barely get any rest anyway."

It was true that the construction crew wasn't being paid to be quiet. They were paid to get the job done as quickly as possible. As Ian spoke to Spencer, he saw Chris approaching his desk.

"What?" Ian asked.

"The news," Chris said, as he grabbed the remote from his father's desk and turned on the flatscreen television that was mounted high on the far wall by the door.

As the other three saw the news broadcast, they all appeared surprised.

"Search Guard Successor is not going to like this," Spencer surmised.

"Dark Shadow!" Ian shouted. "I knew it wouldn't take long for that band of thieves to re-emerge."

"Well, let's cut their emergence short," Chris said, as he nodded to Jessica.

"No," Ian said, as Jessica didn't move from his side.

Chris frowned.

"Why not?" Chris said, "They're vandalizing the city!"

"That's not our concern," Ian said, seriously.

Chris gave him an incredulous look.

"What are you talking about?" Chris said, "Dark Shadow wouldn't have that power if it weren't for us."

"They aren't after the Lunati treasure," Ian stated calmly, "Protecting this city is the job of the police department, not us."

"He's right," Jessica said. "Dark Shadow's strong. If the rest of them are around, it might be better if we didn't get involved."

"Not you too, Jess," Chris said, looking stunned. "It's our fault they have the tracker. We have to do something!"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who allowed Evan to get his hands on the blue tracker," Ian said, in accusatory tone.

Chris' look of shock transformed to one of intense anger.

"Then, I guess I'll have to stop him on my own, then," Chris said, as he stormed out of the office.

"Master Chris, wait!" Spencer called after him, but there was no stopping Chris.

* * *

Back outside the Silver Heights mall, things seemed to reach a stalemate.

"Drop the merchandise and place your hands above your head," one of the officers spoke through a megaphone.

Miko sighed. She thought back to all of the training she had seen Evan do with the tracker and she laughed as she realized her best option to get out of the situation.

"I don't think so!" Miko squealed, as she raised her right hand quickly across her chest. "Hover Strike!"

The blue and white circular weapon materialized around her forearm, just as the officers began to fire at her. She pointed the hover strike towards them and activated it, just the way she remembered Evan practicing. As the wind shot out of the device at top speed, the bullets were deflected backwards, striking the cars, as the officers took cover from their own bullets.

Miko laughed loudly, as she pointed the weapon down towards the ground and activated it again, causing a large stream of air to lift her off the ground. She glided right over the barricade of police cars and landed on the other side of the parking lot. As she did, she was almost run over by an approaching convertible.

Miko turned quickly to see the two occupants were her shopping foes, Lisa and Marlene. Miko laughed, as she pointed the hover strike at them.

"Out of the car!"

Lisa and Marlene both screamed, as they fled the area. Miko hopped into the driver's seat and took off in the black vehicle, speeding towards the parking lot exit. But, as she approached, another figure appeared in front of her. The appearance of Chris Hartford took her by surprise. He had his tracker drawn and facing her.

"Stop!" he yelled.

Miko slowed down, but refused to stop. As the car got too close, Chris jumped into the hood to prevent being hit. As his body crashed into the hood of the vehicle, he rolled up towards the windshield. The tracker ripped across the hood, causing him to morph instantly. By the time he had rolled up over the windshield and into the passenger seat, Miko found herself looking at the Red Ranger.

She stomped on the breaks, causing the car to slide to the side. Chris grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. They both stood on the seats of the car.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you, Yukito!" Chris yelled.

"Yuki?" Miko replied, with a chuckle. "You're so wrong!"

She planted a kick into his midsection, sending him flying from the vehicle. She pulled the hand blaster from her side and aimed for him as he hit the ground but Chris rolled away, avoiding the barrage of laser strikes. He pulled his own weapon, hitting his target perfectly.

Miko was hit square in the chest, causing her to drop her pistol and collapse backward amidst the sparks and smoke of her damaged suit. She fell onto the street on the other side of the black convertible. Chris got to his feet and walked slowly over to that direction, just as two pairs of feet appeared beside her, helping her to her feet. Chris took a defensive stance as he saw Taiyami and Evan.

"Miko," Evan called out.

"That tracker belongs to me," Chris shouted, as he pointed his blaster at them.

"From the looks of it, you already have one," Evan said, seething.

He held tight to Miko's arm, as Taiyami stepped in front of them. He focused on Chris, as his helmet split, revealing his true metallic face. As the golden y-shaped visor glowed brightly, he began to speak an ancient incantation, finishing it off with a phrase Chris was about to learn all too well.

"Paper crane attack!" Taiyami said, as a swarm of brightly-colored paper cranes appeared around him.

As he pointed towards the Red Ranger, they swarmed around him, like bees looking for the hive. Within seconds, they ignited, causing his entire body to be engulfed in small explosions, that left his suit sparking. He collapsed to the ground. As he looked up at their location, he saw Evan dropping a smoke bomb. By the time it dispersed, they were gone. He pounded his fist on the ground, as he used his other hand to hold his hurting chest.

"Miko," he uttered, finally learning her name.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do this!" Evan said, angrily, as he walked into Dark Shadow's lair, with Miko and Taiyami.

He held tight to his tracker, as he turned to his comrade. Waza fluttered into the area, listening intently.

"It's not a big deal, Yuki," Miko said, adding a hurt sigh.

"Don't give me that," Evan said. "It is a big deal. You compromised Dark Shadow and got yourself plastered all over the news. And for what? A few petty jewels!"

"They aren't petty," Miko said, as she held a little tighter to the jewelry in her hand. "I wanted them!"

"I can't believe you'd go that far," Evan said, as he walked closer to her. He gently touched the gold necklace around her neck, which he had given her. "You betrayed me and my trust. You stole from me."

"Yukiiii," Miko said, looking sad as she began to pout.

"I believe Miko has learned her lesson," Waza offered, hating to see his teammates at odds.

Miko nodded, still pouting. Evan simply shook his head and walked off towards his room.

Taiyami, who had been silently standing behind Miko, leaned over towards her ear.

"He knows you are strong now," he whispered.

Miko didn't say anything, but moved her eyes curiously as she listened to him.

"You have proven that you are a formidable warrior and he is afraid," Taiyami whispered.

"Afraid of what?" Miko asked, as she turned to face him.

"He is afraid that you are stronger than he is and that you have mastered a power he is still afraid to call upon," Taiyami said, boldly.

Miko smiled, instantly perking up. Several feet away the wise owl, Waza, simply watched, not liking what he was hearing.

* * *

As Chris closed the front door to the Hartford mansion, he could still hear the pounding of the work crew in the study. It was because of their noise that he didn't hear his father's entrance into the foyer. He turned and was caught off-guard by Ian, sitting before him.

"Dad," Chris said, as he headed for the stairs.

He only got up two of them before he heard his father speak.

"You can't go off half-cocked like that Chris," Ian said, "It's dangerous."

"For who?" Chris said, giving his father a curious. "For you? Oh wait, I forgot. You don't get involved unless your precious treasure is at stake."

"Chris, stop it," Ian said.

"We both know you don't give a damn about me, so—"

"Chris! I said stop it," Ian said, more forcefully than before. "I am your father."

"You don't even know how to be a father," Chris said, angrily. "In fact, I don't think you know anything about responsibility at all. That tracker, that power is out there. It was in your hands, trusted to you and now it's gone and you don't even care about getting it back."

"We have to pick our battles. We're not as strong as you think we are," Ian said. "That's how I've always felt, even with regards to what happened with your mother. You weren't strong enough for—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Chris said. "I may have been a kid, but you had no right to lie to me like I wasn't even a part of your life. It affected me too!"

"It was my responsibility to protect you," Ian said.

"Just like it was your responsibility to protect that tracker?" Chris said, sarcastically. "Like I said, dad. When it comes to responsibility, you're way out of your league."

Chris stormed up the stairs without another word, leaving his father on the first floor, unable to chase after him.

* * *

As Miko watched Evan and Taiyami sparring outside of their lair, she frowned a bit. Her eyes were on Evan and she didn't like that he was upset with her. But she couldn't get Taiyami's words out of her mind. She was good with the tracker. She had never seen Evan use it so masterfully before. That much was true.

She smiled mischievously as she wandered into Evan's room, looking around. When she spotted the tracker sitting on his bed, she couldn't resist. She walked slowly over to the bed and picked it up. As she held it in her hands, she couldn't help but think back to her last adventure and how much power that one little device had given her.

As Miko closed her eyes and remembered, she never heard Evan's arrival.

"What are you doing, Miko?" Evan said, surprising her.

She instantly turned to face him, revealing what was in her hand. Evan walked right over to her and held his hand out.

"Give it to me," Evan said.

"Why?" Miko said, "Why can't we share it?"

"Because, it's not your power," Evan said. "You're still as much of a novice as I am."

"I watched you with it...I think I can do better," Miko said, her voice low, scared of defying the one she admired the most.

Evan sighed.

"Look, I know you're feeling vulnerable and left out sometimes, but this isn't the way," Evan said. "You can get better all on your own. We'll include you in more training. Your skills with the kon have gotten so much better, but you haven't picked one up in days. The reason I don't spar with the tracker is because it's a copout. I don't like taking the easy way. I didn't think you did either."

Miko's eyes dropped a bit, but that caused them to stare at the tracker and remember the power within it. Evan saw her stares and grew more impatient.

"The bottom line is the tracker's mine. It's time for you to give it back," Evan said, sternly.

Miko took a step towards Evan. She didn't want to give the tracker to him, but she knew it was the right thing to do to salvage their friendship.

At that moment, they both heard the sound of dark laughter approaching. Taiyami entered, with his arms folded.

"He is jealous," Taiyami said, loud and clear. "Do not listen to him, Miko. He is selfish and does not want to see you with such great power."

"Be quiet, Taiyami," Evan said, as he turned his focus back to Miko. "Listen to me, Miko. Taiyami's just trying to stir things up."

"I speak the truth!" Taiyami said, his voice thundering through the room and through Miko's head.

Evan reached out to take the tracker from Miko's hands, but she held a bit tighter, surprising him with her grip.

"Miko?" Evan said, as he gave her a troubled look.

Then, Taiyami grabbed Evan by the shoulder, forcing him to release his attempted grip on the device. Evan broke free of Taiyami's grasp quickly, pushing him away. Taiyami groaned in anger, as he grabbed a hold of Evan tossing him into the narrow hallway outside of his room. Evan stumbled to his feet, backing himself into the sitting room, where Waza was flying.

"What is happening?" Waza asked, as he saw Miko enter the area behind Taiyami.

He saw she was once again in possession of Evan's tracker. Taiyami backed Evan into the wall next to the door.

"I believe your services have come to an end," Taiyami said.

"What?" Evan said, looking shocked.

"Miko has the power to be greater than us all!" Taiyami revealed. "Now that she has the tracker, we have no need for you."

Evan looked over Taiyami's shoulder. Miko was looking away from him, staring at the tracker. Waza fluttered about in confusion.

"Taiyami?" Waza spoke.

"You can't do this!" Evan yelled to Taiyami, who threw open the front door and grabbed Evan by the neck.

He struggled under Taiyami's grip, trying to break free, but the creature seemed to summon strength that Evan didn't know he had.

Taiyami punched Evan across the face with such intense fury that his entire body went flying out of the lair, down the stone steps and tumbling towards the large cliff. Evan fell over, but grabbed a hold of the edge. He looked up at his home and saw Taiyami slam the door shut. In the nearby picture window he saw Waza fluttering around in shock and Miko staring only one thing, the tracker in her hands.

Evan struggled to hold on and pull himself up, as he glanced down at the ravine that flowed at the bottom of the cliff. He screamed loudly, as he tried to pull himself up, just as his hand lost its grip, sending him spiraling down into the water below.

Back inside, Waza followed Taiyami into his room, which was more a meditation chamber than anything else. He watched Taiyami kneel on the floor near a brown cabinet. Taiyami opened the cabinet and began rummaging through some boxes that were inside.

"I do not understand," Waza uttered. "You have broken Dark Shadow."

"I have made us stronger," Taiyami said, as he found what he was looking for.

He retrieved three scrolls and began unrolling them so that he could read the texts.

"What are you doing?" Waza asked.

"I am looking for an ancient incantation," Taiyami said. "I found it many moons ago and it foretold of a great power to be endowed on one individual."

Taiyami nodded with great interest as he found the scroll he had been searching for.

"This is it."

"This is what?" Waza asked, still appearing confused.

"This scroll can activate great power, possibly making the user one of the strongest warriors on this planet," Taiyami said. "But in order for it to work, the soul who takes it must be weak of heart and mind. Miko is perfect."

Waza appeared more fearful than ever, as he flew over to the cabinet and landed on it.

"How long have you had this scroll?" Waza asked, scared of the answer. "Is that why you took Miko in, raised her since she was a girl?"

Taiyami looked up at Waza.

"I intend to make her into the warrior she was meant to be," Taiyami said, forcefully. "And now with Evan Yukito no longer in the way, she will have no further distraction."

"This is very troubling," Waza admitted.

Taiyami rose to his feet and stared at the bird.

"Dark Shadow will be stronger than ever. That should be our only concern," Taiyami said, as he stared again at the scroll.

* * *

The peaceful city of Silver Hills, California was once again disturbed, as the roaring blue Helio Zord flew into the heart of the city, barely missing several skyscrapers. Inside, Miko was once again morphed, and behind the controls. She had taken Taiyami's advice and returned to the city that had wronged her. She practiced at the controls, flying extremely close to the ground. As the Helio Zord took out a flagpole, she clutched her mouth in fear. She glanced out the window and waved to a couple who fled their car just as the steel post crushed it.

"Sorry!"

She returned her gaze to the window in front of her, as the Helio Zord was headed directly for another building. She heard the alert sensors, but had paid them no attention. She grabbed hold of the wheel in front of her and swerved, just missing the building.

As she flew even lower, she heard another beeping sound coming from her controls. When she realize it was the communications console, she looked even more confused. She rubbed the top of her helmet, as she answered the call. The graphics panel in front of her lit up, showing an image of the Red Ranger, behind the wheel of his own vehicle.

"Red Ranger!"

"So, Miko, we meet again," Chris said. "Pull over!"

"Not on your life!" Miko yelled back.

"Okay," Chris said, cocky as ever. "I guess I'll just have to force you."

Within seconds, Miko was thrown about the cabin of her vehicle, as she was hit with a barrage of laser strikes. She flipped the vehicle upside down, giving her a view of Chris Hartford's red jet, speeding past. She pulled her vehicle behind it and began searching for the weapons controls.

Before she knew it she was flying extremely low to the ground and had taken her eyes off the window in front of her. When she finally looked up, she didn't see the Hyper Jet. Instead she saw what appeared to be a giant dump truck, with its back lifted up, blocking her path. Miko slammed on the Helio Zord's brakes, as it crashed into the Drive Loader, which lowered its carriage, which now held the Helio Zord.

Miko jumped from the wreckage, as she heard the Hyper Jet go speeding by. The Red Ranger hopped down from the flying vehicle, landing only a few feet away from her. He folded his arms, as he saw her stomping her feet, having an apparent tantrum.

"You have two zords!" she whined. "That's not fair!"

"I know," he said, "Sucks to be you. Now, about that tracker—"

"No way!" Miko said, putting up an objecting hand, as he began slowly walking towards her.

"Come on, babe. Let's do this the easy way," Chris said, confidently.

His mention of the easy way forced her to remember her last conversation with Evan Yukito. This had her feeling sad once again. Before she realized it, the Red Ranger had a hold of her arm.

"I guess we're gonna get a little personal," Chris said, smiling beneath his helmet, as he reached around her, trying to grab the blue tracker, which was holstered behind her back.

Miko broke free of his grip, but Chris wasn't giving up so easily. He pulled his hand blaster, transforming it into sword mode.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you're making this really hard!" he shouted.

At that moment, Chris found himself once again attacked by a barrage of paper cranes. As his suit lit up in smoke and sparks, he fell to the ground. Standing atop a nearby building, Taiyami watched and chuckled.

"It is about to get a lot harder, Red Ranger," he said, his voice low and authoritative.

He unrolled the scroll in his hand and began reading the incantation, which drew Miko's attention.

"Taiyami, what are you doing?" she yelled up to him.

But, soon, she found herself writhing in pain, as a blue electrical energy began to swirl around her body. Chris watched, as she fell to her knees. He looked back up at Taiyami, seeing him reading from the scroll with one hand, while the palm of his other hand was focused directly on Miko.

As she let out a shrieking scream, her body began to transform, creating silver wings attached to her back. Still morphed, the tracker's technology seemed to merge with some type of bird-like technology, Chris thought, as he watched in confusion.

He ran towards the screaming woman, bringing his hand blaster sword down to break the connection between Miko and Taiyami, but it only caused the surging energy to travel towards him, sending him flying away from her.

Taiyami finished the incantation, closing his palm. Miko fell to her knees. As she looked up at him, her entire body had been transformed. Her large eyes were now glowing blue. She got to her feet and began to slowly look at herself.

She raised her head to the sky and let out a piercing scream.

* * *

Inside the Hartford mansion, Jessica Lorrie descended the main staircase, looking a bit curious. When she saw Dr. Ian Hartford wheeling himself towards the front of the house, she decided to take a chance and ask him about what had her so curious.

"Hi, Dr. Hartford. Have you seen Chris?" she asked.

"Not for a while," Ian said, letting out a troubling sigh.

"Something happen?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Ian said. "One that I don't think will ever have an end."

Jessica looked even more curious, but before she could pry any further, they heard the doorbell ring. She walked over and opened it, revealing a waterlogged Evan Yukito. She stood her ground.

"What do you want?" she asked forcefully.

"I need Dr. Hartford's help," Evan said, giving her a very worried look.

Jessica opened the door a bit more, allowing Evan to see Dr. Hartford was sitting nearby. He walked in, practically falling to the floor at Ian's feet.

"Dr. Hartford, Miko's stolen my tracker," Evan revealed.

"Turnabout is fair play, I would guess," Jessica said, angrily, as she folded her arms.

"What happened to you?" Ian asked.

"Dark Shadow...they kicked me out," Evan said.

"So you've come here looking for sympathy?" Ian surmised. "I'm afraid I have none to offer you."

"No, you don't understand," Evan said, "It's not Miko. She's a gentle soul. I think the power is corrupting her somehow. I need you to help me stop her."

Ian shook his head, as Spencer came running into the foyer, looking extremely worried.

"Spencer, what is it?" Jessica said, as she was the first to notice.

Spencer gave Evan Yukito a few looks as he passed him.

"It's Master Chris. There's been another attack," Spencer revealed, as he walked into the living room and turned on the news, showing Taiyami's paper crane attack on Chris and Miko being transformed by Taiyami.

"Oh no," Ian said, stunned by what he saw.

As they watched, Evan could feel the tension rising even more.

"You see!" he said, "We have to do something!"

"I'm going to help Chris," Jessica said, as she headed for the door.

"No! Wait," Evan said to Jessica. "Taiyami's using some kind of spell to make Miko even stronger."

"You have to get the tracker away from her," Ian said. "It should weaken her enough to be stopped."

"She'll never let anyone get that close," Evan revealed. "If Taiyami's used one of his ancient scrolls there's only one way to reduce her power. I have to get my hands on the counter scroll. It holds a universal incantation that can break the power of any scroll. Taiyami has it. I'm sure of it. But I can't get past Taiyami on my own."

Evan stared at Jessica, who frowned at him.

"It may be the only way to save Master Chris," Spencer added.

Ian touched Jessica's arm and then looked back at Evan.

"If Jessica helps you regain the scroll and stop Miko, you have to promise to return the tracker," Ian said.

Evan took a long moment, before he nodded in agreement.

"But I have a condition of my own," Evan said, "You cannot destroy Miko!"

Jessica nodded.

"I'd never take another life," she replied.

"So we're agreed. Now, we need to get to Japan as fast as possible," Evan said.

* * *

"You have the power now!" Taiyami said, as he looked down at Miko from the top of the nearby building. "Use it to destroy your enemies!"

He pointed at the Red Ranger, who was staggering to his feet. Miko turned to look at him and Chris was stunned to see her eyes glow even brighter, as she pulled a sword from behind her back and began sprinting towards him. He blocked her sword attack with his own blaster sword, but Miko's enhanced power forced him backward on his heels. She pushed him through an alleyway, past the buildings into the middle of a warehouse district.

She kicked the Red Ranger in the chest, sending him staggering back a few feet. He tried to attack again, but she ducked the attempt and slashed up at him with her sword, sending him flying backwards, crashing to the ground, and holding his aching chest.

"Ha ha ha," she laughed, loudly. "You're no match for me!"

As Chris got back to his feet, she placed two of her fingers in front of her face and summoned the power within. A swirling vortex of golden energy began to form. With each focused breath she took, the power increased, until she sent it flying towards the Red Ranger, who was once again down on the ground, at the mercy of her power.

Miko walked over to his fallen form and sent her foot crashing down onto his chest, causing even more sparks of energy to burst forth from his suit. Chris yelled in pain, as Miko laughed wildly.

"Now, we'll see who has all of the power!" Miko squealed.

* * *

The morphed Pink Ranger quietly approached the lair of Dark Shadow, with her hand blaster drawn. But before she could begin her journey up the stone steps to the door, she was hit by a piercing strike from Taiyami's sword, which he vaulted through the air, nailing her in the chest, which sent her flying, along with her weapon.

Taiyami chuckled, as he got closer, revealing to her that he was still holding the original spell scroll.

"Dark Shadow does not appreciate intrusions," Taiyami said, as he pulled her up off the ground by the shoulder.

"I heard there were changes," Jessica grunted beneath her helmet.

"That isn't one of them," Taiyami said, as he threw her a few feet away from him and summoned his fallen sword, which he combined with its twin blade to form his double-bladed naginata.

He ran for the Pink Ranger, swatting at her with his weapon, but Jessica ducked, summoning her own weapon at the same time.

"Hydro Cannon!" she yelled, as the pink and white weapon materialized in her hand.

She fired, catching Taiyami off-guard. The creature flew into the air before crashing to the ground.

Inside of Dark Shadow's lair, Evan Yukito slipped inside the back entrance. He took a deep breath as he headed towards the front. He almost passed the window overlooking the front of the house. He hid himself when he caught sight of Taiyami getting to his feet and fighting the Pink Ranger. Evan smiled, glad he had brought her to provide the perfect distraction. He was armed with nothing but a scope shot given to him by Jessica.

Evan ran to Taiyami's room. Despite his speed, he made sure not to place too much weight on the wooden floors. Taiyami could hear better than most. As Evan opened the door to Taiyami's sanctuary, he was caught by surprise to see Waza there.

"Evan?" Waza asked, surprised by his arrival. "You are back."

"Not for long," Evan said, sadly. "Waza, listen to me, I know you've been by Taiyami's side longer than I've been born, but have you seen what he's done to Miko? I have to stop it."

"Evan..." Waza's voice trailed off.

"Waza, please," Evan said, desperate to do something before it was too late.

"Evan, I came in here to retrieve the scrolls myself," Waza admitted. "I fear my comrade has been blinded by the ancient power even more than Miko. It must be destroyed."

Evan's troubled frown transformed into a smile instantly.

"You know where the counter scroll is?" Evan asked.

"It is here," Waza said, as he landed on the brown cabinet.

Evan knelt down and retrieved both scrolls.

"Do you know which one is the counter scroll?"

Waza fluttered over to Evan's shoulder. As he hovered in the air, Evan unrolled both of the scrolls and Waza pointed out the correct one.

"Thank you," Evan said, as he got to his feet.

Outside the lair, Taiyami used his naginata to deflect several of the shots coming from the hydro cannon. He called forth a tiny white strip, depicting several Japanese letters. He sent it flying at the Pink Ranger, causing her to be caught in its explosion. Taiyami chuckled. 

As she got back to her feet, he used his power to control the wind to fly towards her in the blink of an eye. He grabbed a hold of her by the throat.

"I think it's time you joined your comrade in his final journey to the spirit realm," Taiyami said, as used his power to whisk Jessica away, streaking through the skies quickly, until they reached their destination, halfway across the world.

* * *

Miko stomped her foot down on the Red Ranger's chest repeatedly, causing even more damage to his suit and his body. As the sparks came off his body, she seemed to take even more pleasure in his pain.

"I think it's time to end this!" she said, as she pulled her sword, aiming for him.

About a yard away, Taiyami & Jessica's journey came to an end. As Taiyami came to a stop, his back was to Miko & Chris, meaning Jessica had them in clear view. She gasped when she saw Miko's sword coming down for a finishing blow. She aimed her hydro cannon and fired at Miko, causing her to stagger backwards away from Chris. Miko regained her ground and stared at the new arrival in Taiyami's grasp.

"How dare you!" Miko shouted.

Taiyami whipped himself around to face Miko and threw Jessica to the ground between them.

"I brought you another play thing," Taiyami said to his student.

"Goody!" Miko grumbled, as she wielded her sword tight to her chest and sprinted towards the Pink Ranger.

As Jessica got to her feet, she had no time to react. Miko sped past her, slashing her across the chest, several times, as she sprinted back and forth past the Pink Ranger. Jessica's entire body lit up with damage, as she collapsed to the ground, dropping her hydro cannon.

"Jessica!" Chris yelled, as he got to his feet, pulling his power staff.

He ran towards Miko, but was cut off by Taiyami's weapon. Taiyami used his naginata to strike the Red Ranger. The staff featured blades on both ends, causing the Red Ranger to be damaged once again. He fell to his knees, doubled over in pain. He looked up at Jessica, who staggered to her feet, not seeing Miko eyeing her for another blow with her sword.

Miko held her sword up in a stabbing motion, reading to drop the gauntlet on the Pink Ranger. But, before she could shoot, she felt a grappling cord wrap around her wrist. Miko turned to see the grappler had come from the scope shot in the hands of Evan Yukito.

"Miko, you have to stop this!" Evan yelled to her.

"Yuki," Miko muttered.

"No!" Taiyami yelled in anger, as he kicked Chris in the chest on the ground, preventing him from getting up.

Taiyami took off running towards Evan. He launched himself into the air, with his naginata in hand, aiming for the grappling cord. Evan ducked away, preventing Taiyami from cutting his connection to Miko. The ancient ninja let a fury of kicks come forth, along with his blade attacks, but Evan dodged each and every one, while keeping a strong hold on the scope shot.

In fact, with each shot, Evan retracted some of the cord, pulling himself closer towards Miko, without Taiyami even noticing. As he used his expert agility to dodge each attempted strike, he got closer to Miko, who seemed to be watching in stunned silence. Once Evan was close enough, he pulled on the cord, causing her to be pulled in front of him. Taiyami's naginata came down on Miko, striking her across the chest.

Evan released the cord, as Miko fell to her knees in a fury.

"No!" Taiyami yelled, as he reached down for his student, only to have his hand swatted away by Miko.

She let out a furious scream and extended her palm towards him, sending a strong energy wave that caused him to light up with damage. Taiyami fell to the ground, as Evan unrolled the scroll in his hand. He began reading the incantation, as Miko turned to him.

"What are you doing?" Miko yelled. "You can't—you can't take away my power!"

She walked towards him, only to be slowed down by a strike from the Pink Ranger's hand blaster sword. Miko swatted the Pink Ranger away with her fist, sending her flying. She held tight to her stomach, as Evan continued to read the spell, which began to weaken her.

"Yukiiii," she yelled.

Evan continued to read until there was nothing left on the scroll. Miko fell to her knees as the blue energy bolts once again swirled around her body. Miko's scream was louder than he ever heard before. But, before he knew it, her entire body was engulfed in a great explosion.

"Miko!" Evan yelled, fearing he had done what he ordered Hartford's team not to do.

As the smoke cleared, however, he saw Miko's body lying on the ground there. Evan ran to her side, rolling her over onto her back. He checked for a pulse and was happy to find one. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at Taiyami and saw the scroll he had used to transform Miko. It turned to ash.

Several feet away, the Red & Pink Rangers were getting to their feet, helping one another in the process.

"We had a deal," Jessica called out, surprising Chris that she had been involved with Yukito in any way.

Evan looked up at her helmet and then back down to the ground. He saw the tracker lying near Miko's body and picked it up. He looked back at Hartford's team.

"I'm sorry," Evan said to them.

Jessica instantly knew she had been deceived. She advanced towards him, just as he dropped a blue smoke bomb, which obstructed her vision for what seemed like only a second. Once the smoke cleared, all three of the Dark Shadow members were gone. Jessica stomped her foot in anger, as Chris joined her at her side.

* * *

That evening, Ian Hartford wheeled himself past the staircase of his home and caught sight of his son sitting in his recliner in the dimly lit living room. Ian wheeled himself closer to Chris.

"Spencer recorded the rest of your game," Ian explained.

"I know," Chris said quietly.

"Chris, I'm going to say something to you and I want you to listen, please," Ian said.

He saw Chris's eyes veer over to him. When his son didn't look away he knew he had his attention, for at least a moment.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and I know that you feel most of those were directed towards you," Ian said, "I want you to know that I do feel responsible for a lot of things that I just can't change. There are certain responsibilities that override others. The consequences of ignoring one in favor of another is very dangerous."

Chris's stare grew angrier and Ian knew it by the way his son's gaze narrowed on him.

"When your mother died, I promised her that I would take care of you, protect you," Ian revealed. "I know I didn't do that to the best of my ability and I apologize."

"This city was in danger today. Miko would have destroyed anything in her path. You didn't want to lift a finger to stop her. I don't get that," Chris said.

"We have to reserve our energy as much as possible. The hunt for the relics can be very draining. That is a responsibility that I can't ignore," Ian said, "Because if Tarok or Drakar or even Dark Shadow assemble the entire treasure before we secure it, this city may no longer exist. That would be my fault."

Chris watched his father wheel himself away, then turned his head back to the blank television screen, lying back in his recliner.

* * *

Inside Dark Shadow's lair, Miko began to stir in her bed. As her eyes fluttered open, she was surprised and happy to see Evan Yukito standing at her doorway.

"Yuki," she called out, still a bit groggy.

Evan walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Nice to see you awake. You've been sleeping a long time," Evan revealed.

"Was I dreaming?"

"No," Evan said sternly, deciding not to play into her childlike demeanor.

"I'm sorry," Miko said, sadly. "It felt so good to be strong."

"You are strong," Evan said. "You can be stronger. You just have to do it the right way. I want to help you."

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Miko said. "I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

"It hurt...a lot," Evan said, sadly.

Miko lowered her head in shame. She reached behind her neck and unchained the gold necklace she wore at all times. Keeping he head down, she extended her hand, offering it to Evan.

"You should take this back," Miko said. "I don't deserve it."

"You're right. You don't," Evan admitted, before pushing her hand away. "But I can forgive you."

Miko raised her head to see Evan crack a smile. She allowed herself to smile a bit in return. Evan took the necklace and clasped it back around Miko's neck. They both shared hopeful glances, just as they heard approaching footsteps. Evan & Miko glanced up at her doorway to see Taiyami standing there.

"Taiyami," Evan said, raising an eyebrow at his other betraying comrade.

"I fear that my actions towards you were filled with misjudgment," Taiyami said, as he bowed. "You have my...apologies."

"Dark Shadow would never be the same with you," Miko added, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Taiyami," Evan said.

As his eyes stared through Taiyami, he always had the feeling that he was never truly sincere. But Evan knew he had seen Taiyami's sincerity and it was felt on the battlefield, not in that apology.

Taiyami walked away from the room and headed for his own sanctuary. His room was only one door away from Waza's. The owl watched Taiyami enter his room and close the door. Waza retreated into his own area and flew over to his perch in the center of the room. On the floor in front of it was a navy blue rug. The floor mat appeared to be a bit bulky in one spot. Waza flew down, grabbing the edge of the rug with his claws. He pulled it back revealing Taiyami's two remaining scrolls.

Waza grabbed them carefully into his claws and flew over to the red triangular fixture located behind his perch. He slid the scrolls behind the fixture, before resting on his perch, promising to himself that they would never again see the light of day.

THE END

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Tarok has a new plan for finding the rest of the Lunati  
treasure. When he uncovers the instrument that can  
make his plans take shape, the other factions get  
involved. But when Tarok unleashes a new threat  
on the city, there may be no stopping the Ja'Vey.


	7. Sin City, 1

**QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE**  
Episode #7  
"Sin City 1"

At this point in time, a great battle raged in a secluded area of Corpus Christi, Texas. The wooded area was not traveled much by man, but on this day there were footprints left on the ground in almost every direction, thanks to the fast movements of the figures fighting there.

As the aged owl known as Waza fluttered around the head of the white creature, he managed to avoid the soldier's attacks, which was a good thing, considering the creature was carrying a very sharp sickle. As Waza increased his flying movements around its head, he caused the stone creature to become dizzy and crash violently into a tree, which caused the Karth to shatter into several small rocks.

Waza chuckled. His enjoyment was only momentary, however, as he barely missed being struck by another charging Karth. He flew higher into one of the trees to avoid the onslaught. From there, he spotted his Dark Shadow comrades continuing the battle below.

Miko held tight to her kon. The long, thick wooden staff was rounded to fit perfectly in her hands. She spun around quickly nailing two of the Karths in their heads, causing them to fly out of her range. As she ducked another, she used the kon to pop the Karth in the shins, forcing him to the ground.

She curled into a ball rolling between two more of the creatures, as they stabbed down at her with their sickles. As she bounced to her feet, she spun around, kicking one of them across the head, while snapping her kon with one hand, hitting the other across the back. She giggled happily, as she saw she was no longer surrounded.

"Yuki, look!" she shouted proudly to her teammate, pointing to her fallen opponents.

"Kinda busy right now," Evan Yukito shouted beneath his helmet.

The Blue Ranger found himself backed up against a tree, with only his hand blaster's blade mode to protect him from the barrage of strikes coming his way thanks to Yellow hunter, Addie Malcolm.

She brought her weapon down towards his head, but Evan blocked her attempted strike, causing their blades to spark upon hitting one another.

"Give it up," Addie yelled at him, as she applied more pressure to her cornered prey.

Evan gathered every ounce of strength he could muster and pushed her away from him. He leaned forward attempting to stab at her as if his blade was a fencing foil, but Addie deflected it, sending his hand blaster flying several feet out away.

"Give up yet?" she wondered, with a slight chuckle.

"Nope!" Evan yelled. "Hover Strike!"

As the blue and white circular weapon materialized on his right glove. Addie let out a fierce battle cry and charged towards him with her blade drawn in front of her, but she wasn't fast enough. Evan extended his arm, pointing the Hover Strike directly at her.

Before Addie could get close enough to attack, Evan activated his weapon, sending a burst of wind-powered energy at the Yellow hunter, causing her suit to light up in damage. The force of the wind knocked her body backward, flipping her over and to the ground. She looked up at the Blue Ranger, who appeared to be proud of himself, just as his female companion arrived next to him, literally patting him on the back.

Addie grunted in anger, as she jumped to her feet.

"Two can play that game!" she yelled, as she held her hands out at her sides. "Thunder Claws!"

Before the two yellow bucket scoopers could fully materialize on her arms, she was already on a dead run towards the two members of Dark Shadow. She slammed the two weapons together.

The Blue Ranger, however, was ready. He held his Hover Strike out in front of him once more, activating the device. Addie attempted to use the Thunder Claws to shield herself, but the force of wind from Evan's weapon was too much, as she could not prevent herself from being pushed backwards. She dropped to one knee and slammed her Thunder Claws on the ground, causing a quake to erupt. She focused her power and dropped the claws again, causing that part of the ground to split apart in a straight line, headed straight towards her foes.

Thinking quickly, Evan grabbed Miko around the waist with his left arm and pointed his weapon towards the ground, which was beginning to open in front of them. Evan activated his Hover Strike, sending them both into the air, using its wind power. They hovered over Addie, causing her to chase after them.

Several yards away, Addie's brother was in the middle of a tense battle with the hulking Dark Shadow ninja Taiyami. Bishop fired his hand blaster at Taiyami as he stormed towards him, with his two swords aiming directly for Bishop's chest. Taiyami increased his speed exponentially, making Bishop unable to find his target. Taiyami became one with the wind and whizzed straight past the Black hunter, slashing him.

Bishop's entire suit exploded in a barrage of sparks and smoke, as he fell to his knees. He tried to stand up, as he heard Taiyami's laugh.

"You are strong," he said.

Bishop ignored the creature's taunts as he got to his feet. Taiyami sprinted up towards him again and was face to face with Bishop's helmet within seconds.

"But you are also a fool for getting back up," Taiyami said, as he brought his blades up for another attack.

Using only his hand blaster, which he switched to blade mode, Bishop blocked both of the blades as they came down towards him. He fell to his knees, but he knew he could withstand the creature's attack. He screamed beneath his suit, using every once of strength.

"I never claimed to be smart," Bishop grunted, as he forced Taiyami to allow him to get back to his feet.

The ninja warrior was caught off-guard by the brute strength of his adversary. Bishop kicked Taiyami squarely in the chest, sending the creature sliding a few paces back.

"Turbine Crusher!" Bishop yelled, causing his weapon to materialize in front of him.

He swung the silver and black mallet-shaped weapon in his hands, as Taiyami stood his ground, chuckling once again.

"I'll show you true power!" Taiyami yelled, as his faceplate separated, revealing the silver grill that was his face and the golden eyes that glowed even more. "Paper crane attack!"

As he brought his hand up to his face, signaling the move, the multi-colored cranes appeared out of thin air, swarming around him, until he brought his finger down on Bishop, as if it were a gauntlet. The cranes rushed towards the Black hunter, who skillfully spun his Turbine Crusher repeatedly in a circle, preventing each one of the tiny creatures from hitting him. As the final crane approached, he swiftly spun around, sending it back towards Taiyami, who burst into sparks as he was hit with his own summoned attack.

Almost a mile away from this fierce battle, a pair of eyes watched from atop a small hill, which had grown up in the wooded area. From that secluded spot, Jessica Lorrie watched. With one eye glancing through her handheld scope shot, she could see every piece of the action happening. She couldn't hear much of it though, mostly because her ears were bombarded with the sound of crunching chips. She looked over her shoulder and saw her partner, Chris Hartford sitting on the ground with his back to the fight scene, filling his mouth with the potato chips.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"Ehh, the ground's a little hard, but no complaints," Chris said, nonchalantly.

"It's getting pretty dicey over there. I'm surprised you haven't jumped into the fray."

"Why?" Chris said, giving her a confused look. "If I'm not mistaken it was my dad, your boss, who said that we shouldn't get involved in things like this. After all, you said you weren't picking up a Lunati signature around here."

"But both groups are out here for something," Jessica said. "There was a small DNA signal, but not big enough to be one of the relics...except maybe the pendant. You think that's why they're all here?"

"Smaller signals are easier to pick up on the trackers and that's all they've got to work with, so maybe you right," Chris said, as he leaned back and slurped on a fast food cup.

Jessica frowned at him.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Why thank you," Chris said, with a smirk. "I'm just following orders."

Jessica shook her head, giving up on him. As she glanced back through the scope shot, however, she saw something definitely worth her interest.

"Tarok's on the move," she said, troubled. "He doesn't look content to watch the action anymore. It almost looks like he's sneaking away from them all."

Jessica pulled out her tracker and got confirmation of the suspicion she had.

"He's going after that signal," she said, as she looked back down at Chris. "We have to follow him, see what he's after."

Chris gave her an annoyed look.

"Ready?" she asked, as she stood up.

Chris stood up next to her, still holding his drink and chips.

"Can I at least finish my soda first?" he asked.

Jessica quickly swatted the cup out of his hand, causing it to hit the ground and spill out onto the ground.

"Finished?" she asked sarcastically, as she headed off after Tarok.

"Oh, that was so not cool," Chris said, as he walked off behind her.

Tarok crept through the wooded area as quietly as he could. Having left his Karths and his hunters behind to deal with Dark Shadow, he knew he was on his own, which didn't bother him. He was too close to finding what he had come to Texas for. As he stepped into a small clearing in the woods, he saw a stone slab sticking out of the ground.

Around that piece of ground there was nothing but patchy grass. Several trees formed a circle around the spot. As Tarok got closer he could see the small stone monument. There was no marking on it.

Several yards away, Jessica & Chris, both now morphed, also snuck closer.

Tarok extended his gloved palm towards the stone slab and sent a blast of blue lightning energy towards it, causing the ground to quake, as the slab tilted backwards. It created a hole in the ground, as it completely fell over. Tarok walked quickly over to the spot and knelt down, reaching his ungloved hand deep into the uprooted soil until he caught hold of something hard beneath the surface. Tarok smiled widely, as he began to pull at the object beneath the ground.

The Red & Pink Rangers shared a curious glance, as Tarok pulled a smaller stone slab from beneath the surface. As they watched him knock the dirt and grass off the piece of stone, Jessica noticed something and began moving closer until she felt Chris grab her arm.

"What are you doing? He's gonna see you," Chris whispered.

"There something written on that stone tablet he pulled from the ground. I want to get a scan of it," Jessica whispered back as she pulled her tracker and snuck close enough to activate it.

Jessica began studying the words that transferred to her tracker, but the language looked almost like gibberish to her.

A few feet away from her, Chris attempted to join her in her new hiding spot, but when he stepped on a branch, its snap drew Tarok's attention. The ancient Lunati man levitated to his feet, holding tight to the stone tablet with his left hand and extending his palm towards the duo.

"Hartford!" he gasped, as he sent an energy blast from his palm towards the trees, which exploded around them.

Once they had gotten to their feet and pulled their hand blasters, the smoke cleared and Tarok was gone. Jessica reattached her weapon to her belt and stared at Chris.

"Good job," she said, sarcastically, before retreating.

* * *

In contrast to the scene happening in Texas, the streets of downtown Silver City in California were much more sedate. In fact there wasn't much happening in this neck of the woods, given that it was approaching early afternoon and all businesses were still in full swing.

An approaching engine, however, began to pierce the quiet of the streets. A speeding motorcycle approached the downtown area, seemingly going faster as it swept past several large skyscrapers, heading towards its destination. The motorcycle's rider was unidentifiable under its black helmet and visor, which matched the rider's waist-length leather jacket and black jeans.

As the figure turned a corner, barely missing a red light the motorcycle sped into the parking lot of a very busy building. The vehicle slowed, making its way through the columns of identical cars, looking for a particular spot. As it reached the end of the first aisle of parked vehicles, the rider saw that the spot at the end was vacant...as always. The rider smiled beneath the helmet and pulled in, turning off the motorcycle's engine.

With his leather gloves and helmet still on his head, he traversed the parking lot, heading towards the entrance to the building. As he passed two uniformed men, they both nodded, acknowledging him. He greeted them with the flick of two fingers from his right hand, continuing on his way without missing a beat. He jogged up the stairs and entered the Silver City Police Department.

As he passed the front desk he removed his leather gloves, followed by his helmet, which drew a smile from the receptionist. The man made his way to a rear staircase and walked up a few flights. As he walked out onto the third floor he passed a familiar sign on the wall that caused him to breathe a sigh of relief.

DEPARTMENT OF DETECTIVES

With his helmet underneath his arm and his gloves tucked into his jacket pocket, he reached for the handle to the glass doors leading into his home away from home. It had been too long, he thought to himself as he nodded to each of his co-workers as he passed them.

Up ahead he saw a very familiar face talking to a fellow detective. He walked up and patted the man on the shoulder, alerting him to his presence. As the man looked over at the newcomer, a smile crossed his face.

"Reporting for duty, Sarge," the new arrival spoke with a slight smile.

"Garza," the Sergeant responded, as he held out a hand to shake. "I had no idea you were gonna be back today."

Garza shrugged his shoulders, as the Sergeant looked back at the detective he had been chatting with.

"Monroe, good job. If you get anything else out of him, let me know," he said to the seated officer, who nodded in response.

The Sergeant, who looked to be barely ten years older than Garza, gestured for him to follow as he walked towards his office, stopping for a moment at his secretary's desk.

"Janice, you didn't tell me Garza was coming in today," he said to the older woman, who smiled back.

"I thought you might like the surprise," she said, sarcastically, as she looked to Garza. "I had no idea. Welcome back, Detective Garza."

"Thanks," Garza said as he followed the Sergeant into his office, passing through the glass door that had the officer's name, James Durst, posted on it.

"Have a seat," Sgt. Durst spoke, as he stepped behind his desk and sat down himself.

Garza sat down, taking a deep breath.

"So, did you get everything sorted out?" Durst asked.

"As much as I could," Garza said, as his tone turned to one of serious contemplation.

"It had to be difficult...burying your grandmother," Durst said, solemnly.

"It was tough, but we got through it," Garza said.

"I'm surprised you came back so quickly," Durst said.

"You know me," Garza said, with a smirk, "Can't keep me away from the streets for long."

"You sure you're ready to get back out there," Durst said. "You've got the time off. If the lieutenant knew you were back so soon he'd probably force you to take it."

"I heard he was out of town himself," Garza replied.

"You've been in touch more than I thought," Durst said, with a smile.

"Gotta keep my head in the game or I'll go insane. You know that. So, how's it been since I left?"

"Well it's only been a week, but it hasn't been too quiet either," Durst said with a wink, as he pulled a file folder from his desk and dropped it on top near Garza, who picked up. "I know you like the...strange cases. You might want to take a look at that."

Garza nodded along, as he thumbed through the file superficially.

"But don't be in too big of a rush," Durst said. "Take some time to really get your head together."

"Yes, sir," Garza said, with a smile, as he headed for the door.

"Hey Garza," Durst called out, getting his attention. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Sarge," Garza said, as he strolled out of the sergeant's office, headed straight for his desk.

As he sat down, he noticed how barren the desk was. Garza sat his helmet right on top of the desk. He was used to piles of work being there waiting for him every morning. The past week had been a turning point in his life, he thought, not realizing how much he would feel the impact of one loss. He took a deep breath and glanced at the lone picture on his desk.

He smiled as he saw the face of a young woman, happily smiling in her graduation cap and gown. Their Mexican roots were so apparent in her, he thought. As his thoughts veered to family and his grandmother, he never heard the approaching footsteps that walked up next to him and leaned onto his desk.

"Hey, you're back!" the young woman said, with a smile, as Garza looked over to her.

"Hey, Becca. What are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"Just finished a big case. Sex scandal. Our departments overlapped for a bit and I got to hang out. I was just dropping off my final report," she explained.

"I'm sure the Sarge was happy to have you, and your quick wit, close by," Garza said, sarcastically.

Becca smirked, at him, as she gently popped him on the shoulder.

"Believe it or not, he was great. I think he's warming up to me," Becca said. "Could have something to do with his divorce."

Garza looked surprised.

"Jimmy and Megan are splitting up for real?"

"Looks like it," Becca said. "Monroe was telling me it's gonna be finalized in a couple weeks."

"Wow. Surprised he didn't mention it when I was in with him. I guess nothing lasts forever," Garza said, as his mind began to wander and his eyes fell once again on the framed photo on his desk.

"You got that right," Becca said, somberly, as she saw his eyes veer to the photograph. "How's Sienna handling things?"

"She's great, as always," Garza said. "Sometimes it shocks me how well-adjusted she is, given everything that's happened."

Becca rubbed his shoulder with a comforting hand.

"I'm so sorry about your grandmother," Becca said, seriously.

"It's okay," Garza said, with a sigh. "She had a long life and raising me couldn't have been the easiest job in the world, but she did it. After my mom was committed, she was all I had...and Sienna of course but she was so young back then."

Becca nodded along, not wanting to pry. In fact, she was surprised he had divulged that much information, given his usual quiet demeanor.

"Well, we're glad to have you home," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I should probably get to work looking at this file Sarge gave me," Garza said, curiously as he began to read through it. "What's up with this mall incident?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Becca said, as she stood up. "It's all there in the file I'm sure. You wouldn't believe some of the crazy stuff that's sprouted up around here since you left for Texas."

As the redhead began walking away, she turned back and called out to her friend.

"Coffee later?"

"Coffee?" Garza said, as he glanced at his watch. "It's almost four."

"What can I say? We computer geeks need our caffeine," Becca responded, giving him a tempting stare.

"Eh, not today," Garza said, finally. "I don't think I'm gonna stay long."

"Tomorrow then," Becca said, pointing a finger at him that warned him not to refuse.

Garza nodded as he saw her sneak past Sgt. Durst's office, headed back towards the cybercrimes division. Garza leaned back in his chair. He glanced back at Sienna's photo before taking a closer look at the contents of the crime folder in his hand.

* * *

The cold temperature inside of his cavernous home never bothered Tarok. Even now as he sauntered through the cave passages, holding tight to the stone tablet in his arms, he never paid attention to the decreased temperature. As he entered his large personal chamber he glanced at the six Karths he had left behind to guard the Lunati crown, which was sitting on his altar, in the exact same position he had left it. He nodded as he walked over, causing the white soldiers to move away from the altar.

Tarok placed the stone table on the altar next to the crown and smiled, deviously. Moments later he was joined by his two warriors. Bishop & Addie Malcolm strolled in, both looking a bit tired. Tarok glanced over his shoulder at the entrance to his chamber.

"I trust that Dark Shadow did not follow you," Tarok said, in his raspy voice.

"Please," Bishop said, a bit annoyed at the accusation that he could be followed. "Dark Shadow was not a problem."

"Yeah," Addie chimed in at his side. "Once they lost the signal, they took off."

"After we forced them to retreat," Bishop said, forcefully correcting his sister.

"Right," Addie said, slightly rolling her eyes as she walked closer to the altar and Tarok. "We lost all the Karths we took with us, though."

"Karths are inconsequential," Tarok said. "The important thing is that I have the tablet."

"What exactly is that anyway?" Addie asked, curiously.

"It is the home of a very ancient power," Tarok said. "You might call it...a prison."

"A prison for what?" Bishop, asked as he walked a bit closer as well.

Tarok chuckled a bit, as he turned to face his hunters.

"What lay in that stone is the source of my kingdom's destruction," Tarok revealed.

Bishop & Addie shared a surprised glance between them.

"I don't understand," Addie spoke.

"The Lunati Empire was a thriving civilization. But one day, the empire was shattered by a blood-thirsty pack of wild demons," Tarok explained. "These creatures ripped through the kingdom, destroying everything. My loyal guard shuffled me away from the massacre, giving their lives in the process. Those demons, known as the Ja'Vey, later found themselves hunted with their spirits violently captured and held within that stone."

As Tarok raised his finger and pointed at the stone tablet, Bishop and Addie both felt a lot more uneasy about being in that chamber.

"I don't get it," Bishop spoke first. "You said the tablet was going to help us find the rest of the treasure."

"It will," Tarok said, sternly. "My guards placed me inside the tomb before I had the chance to retrieve my treasure. The Lunati pieces were scattered along with the bodies of my brethren. The Ja'Vey may be the only souls who know how to rediscover them. They have extreme power."

"Wait," Addie said, sporting a look of disbelief. "Are you saying you intend to release those creatures from their prison?"

"Yes," Tarok answered.

"They don't sound too friendly to me," Bishop said, picking up on his sister's apprehension, which matched his own. "And judging by your story I don't think they're too fond of you. Do you really want to resurrect your greatest enemy?"

"Finding the treasure is my priority," Tarok said, as he turned to the altar, staring at the crown. "It is the only way to regain my ultimate power and once again rebuild my kingdom. Your attempts at finding the treasure have proven ineffective and time-consuming. It is clear to me now that more assistance is needed."

"There has to be another way," Bishop said, more forcefully than before.

"What would you suggest?" Tarok asked, turning to look at the Black hunter. "We wait for Hartford and his children to find the next piece and hope that you two can secure it...like you did the chalice?"

Bishop's anger began to mount as he heard the disdain in Tarok's voice. The ancient creature had mastered sarcasm, Bishop thought to himself, as their eyes met. Tarok turned his head back to the tablet and raised his hands, causing several small electrical currents to extend from his palms.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Addie mumbled to her brother, who pulled her back away from Tarok and the altar, as he began to chant, with his eyes focused completely on the tablet.

Addie & Bishop listened closely to his murmured chanting. Each foreign word seemed to echo in the great chamber, as more energy sprouted forth from Tarok's palms, covering him and the tablet in front of him. Rays of electricity seemed to shoot out from his pupils, landing on the tablet and causing the entire cave structure around them to shake violently.

Bishop grabbed a hold of his sister's arm, pulling her to the chamber's entrance, where they braced themselves against the stone arch. The Karths milling about the chamber all began to stumble and fall as well. One of the creatures tripped right into Tarok's back, but the ancient Lunati was unmoving, in his trance state and the force of the electrical currents around his body caused the Karth to explode, turning instantly to dust.

Upon seeing this, Bishop wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder, further bracing her, as he feared the walls might come down on them all. But just as fast as the tremors started, they came to a stop. As Tarok spoke his final phrase, three streams of gray energy came bursting out of the tablet. The three streams swirled around one another, flying throughout the large chamber, until they crashed into the ground, leaving behind three large, hulking figures.

Addie & Bishop's jaws dropped, as they took in the three creatures whose backs were turned to them. Tarok turned towards the three Ja'Vey warriors and let out a low chuckle, under his breath. He slowly walked over to the group, placing himself between Bishop & Addie and the three creatures, which were still turned away from him.

"Fierce Ja'Vey!" Tarok spoke loudly. "I have called you forth, freed you from your imprisonment. Face your master!"

Slowly the three creatures turned. As Addie gasped, she felt even more uncomfortable. Each was more hideous than the last. The glowing green eyes of the first being were the first thing Addie noticed. Its skin looked to be tough as stone, purple and emerald in color. All three stood still as statues that she wondered if they were indeed alive. The first creature answered her question, though as it opened its mouth slightly, bearing it's fang-like teeth, which were no doubt razor sharp. That creature had silvery green horns that seemed to extend from its armpits up over its shoulders.

She didn't truly want to look at the next, the creature standing in the middle of the trio, but she couldn't take her eyes away. Something about him screamed leader to her. Maybe it was the crimson jewel embedded in his forehead that matched his blood-red eyes. Maybe it was the shape of its head, which seemed to almost resemble a crown, made of horns, which were sticking out of the creature's long head. Unlike his first companion, this creature's body was black, except for a patch of green that seemed to cover its heart and stomach. The creature's body seemed covered in sturdy shells, especially at the shoulder. The Ja'Vey leader had spiked horns piercing almost every part of his body.

The last of the trio had the most fearsome fangs of the bunch. It resembled a mutated tiger, with its orange and black skin. Its glowing yellow eyes drew more attention to the silver whiskers that seemed to shoot out from the creature's chin and cradle its cheeks. Even the black talons that emitted from the Ja'Vey's shoulders seemed sharp as knives. The creature's chest seemed to sport a completely different head. Addie wondered if it was real, or just some type of ritualistic design. For all she knew, this creature could have killed it and taken to wearing its skin as its own. As her eyes continued downward, she saw that each of his hands sported three long silver claws, which she guessed could slice her entire body into three pieces with one strike.

The silence continued in the cave as the creatures looked around and then at one another. Then, in a move that caught the three non-Ja'Vey beings off-guard, the three creatures all stared towards the sky, howling louder than any of them had ever heard. Bishop and Addie both covered their ears at the sound, which seemed to crack some parts of the stone wall of the cavern.

"We have been awakened," the creature in the middle spoke, as he looked to his comrades.

"Finally we are free!" the creature at his left spoke, his voice dark and low.

"It is I who have freed you," Tarok spoke. "You will now serve me."

The creature standing to the leader's right, let out a large chuckle. He lunged towards Tarok, but was stopped by the creature in the middle.

"You are Lunati?" the middle creature asked, as he sniffed a worried Tarok.

"Yes," Tarok spoke.

"I remember. You escaped our wrath," the creature responded. "Why would you summon us?"

"You know the whereabouts of the royal Lunati treasure," Tarok said, as he pointed to the crown on his altar, drawing the three creatures' attentions there. "I must recover it all. Now, that I have freed you, I expect your cooperation in finding it."

Bishop & Addie watched the trio of demons walk slowly over to the altar. They all took turns sniffing at the crown.

"Yes, Barbus," the green and purple creature spoke to the leader. "It is the Lunati crown."

"I can smell the power," Barbus responded. "But it is practically dormant."

"Yes!" Tarok called out. "The pieces must be joined together to unleash their true power."

The three creatures all began to breathe more heavily, as they turned towards the chamber's entrance, where Bishop & Addie were still standing. Barbus let out a fierce howl, as he rushed towards the archway, using his arms as two extra legs. The creatures, now on all fours, leapt towards the chamber entrance, causing the Malcolms to dive to the ground, out of their way.

As the three creatures rushed out of the cavern, Tarok could still hear their howls. He smiled, as he walked back over to the altar, taking the crown in his hand.

"It will not be long now," he said, seemingly talking to the relic.

Bishop rushed to his sister's side, helping her to her feet and staring at the chamber entrance, as if he knew hell had just been unleashed upon the world.

* * *

"How can you judge if you've never tried it?" Chris said, loudly, as he descended the staircase headed fort he Tracking Lab, with Spencer right behind him.

"I don't care what you say, Master Chris," Spencer retorted. "If man were meant to fly, he would have been born with wings."

"It's just a bungee jump!" Chris said, prodding his butler further. "It's one of the most freeing experiences you could ever have and you don't know what you're missing."

"I guess I shall remain ignorant, then," Spencer said, with a huff, as they walked into the lab.

Dr. Ian Hartford was seated at one of the main computer terminals, as Jessica Lorrie stood, leaning over his shoulder, so that they could both stare at the screen.

"Dinner will be served in one hour, sir," Spencer announced.

Ian simply nodded his response. Chris walked closer to the terminal.

"Any luck figuring out what was written on that piece of stone Tarok was so interested in?" he asked.

"Well, interestingly enough, the language isn't clearly Lunati," Jessica said, her voice full of excitement. "This stone tablet wasn't created by Tarok's people. That's why we only got a small DNA trace on it."

"But, it's obvious that Tarok knew what it was," Ian explained. "So, we're trying to decipher what these symbols are and how they could be connected back to him and possibly the treasure."

Jessica pointed to the screen, which was showing an exact replica of the text, which she had downloaded from her tracker.

"That symbol is definitely Lunati," Jessica said to Ian. "I remember it from the text you uncovered that told us of the treasure in the first place."

"So, what do you think it is?" Chris asked, curiously.

"Don't know," Ian said, "But we're thinking it could be a map of some sort. If both Tarok and Dark Shadow wanted it, it has to be valuable to finding the treasure."

"Maybe not..." Jessica's voice trailed off, as she began typing on the computer terminal adjacent to Ian's. "I'm cross-referencing some of the symbols, adding them into the database I created to analyze the Lunati language in the original texts. Some of the other symbols on the tablet are derived from Lunati words as well."

Her eyes grew wide, as she read her findings.

"What is it?" Ian asked, noticing her expression change gravely.

"I've been able to translate one line," Jessica said, as she looked up at the three men. "It's not good."

Chris walked over to the terminal and read aloud what appeared on the screen.

"The omnipotent within, if unleashed, will bring forth destruction and the instruments of death," Chris spoke.

Silence invaded the Tracking Lab at that moment, as all four of them looked to one another, each extremely worried.

"Oh dear," Spencer said, finally breaking the silence.

* * *

As the sun began to set in Silver City, Detective Garza dismounted his motorcycle once more, as he arrived home. He made sure that the Indian Chief motorcycle was secure in the small garage, which the black vehicle with silver streaks shared with a red Volkswagen Beetle convertible. Garza peeked inside the passenger window of the convertible and made sure the alarm had been set on the car, before he exited the garage, making sure it too was locked.

He walked only a few steps to the side of the two-story apartment building next door to the garage. Garza headed up the wooden staircase that lined the outside of the building. He skipped a few steps on the way up, using his tall frame to his advantage. As he reached the top floor, he pulled out his keys. With his helmet under one arm, he used the other to unlock the door to his apartment.

As Garza entered, the first thing he heard was a slight giggle, followed by more female chatter coming from his kitchen. He hung up his leather jacket, hanging his helmet next to it. He walked into the kitchen, where he spotted the girl from the picture on his desk. She was leaning over a boiling pot, stirring the pasta inside, while also talking on a cordless phone.

She smiled upon seeing his arrival.

"Oh, I know," she said to the caller. "Look, we'll talk tomorrow. I can't wait. Thanks for the update. Yeah...thanks again Tara. Bye."

She hung up the phone as she looked back at Garza.

"Hey," she said. "I thought I'd whip up some spaghetti, quick and easy. How was work?"

"Eh, didn't do much," Garza responded, as he grabbed a glass from a cabinet and poured himself a glass of water. "What about you? Did you get all your school stuff squared away?"

"Yep," she said, with a smile. "All set for tomorrow. It's gonna feel so good to finally be back."

"Sienna, we were only gone a week," Garza said.

"Still, it feels good to be back home."

As she watched Garza drink from the glass, she noticed him staring off.

"What's wrong?" Sienna asked, as she walked closer to him. "Thinking about gram?"

Garza nodded.

"Me too," she said sadly.

Garza reached out, grabbing her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, kid," he said.

As Sienna shed a few tears, she sighed.

"It's times like this that I wish I could have known mom and dad, you know," she said.

"Yeah," Garza said, holding her a little tighter. "I wish you could have known them too."

As Sienna rested her head on her brother's chest, she felt something under his shirt poking at her head. She grabbed at the necklace he wore, moving it out of the way. As Garza peered down at the ring on the end of that necklace, he couldn't help but think back to his trip to Texas.

_As he sat on the side of his grandmother's bed, holding her hand, he almost felt like everything was normal, especially as she smiled up at him. She was more alert today, Garza thought. He leaned over, kissing her forehead, which caused his necklace to escape from underneath his shirt. _

_His grandmother smiled even wider._

"_Such a strong bond they had," the old woman spoke, her voice weak. _

_Garza saw her gaze on the ring that hung from the golden chain. He instinctively took it into his hand, holding it tight. _

"That's not how I remembered it," Garza said, practically whispering himself. "But...I don't want to go into that now, Grandma."

_She shook her head, resisting his words. She lifted up her wrinkled hand, grabbing hold of his hand that was wrapped around the ring. _

"_They were strong," she whispered. "I know it wasn't easy growing up with your father gone so much and your mother falling apart, but before that time, they were so happy together."_

_Garza had always hoped that were true. It was the reason he kept the ring. _

"_The greatest gift they ever gave me was you and your sister," the lady revealed, "Your mother was not a well woman, but she knew where you needed to be. You were always foremost on her mind and your father would be proud of the man you've become."_

"_I know, Grandma," Garza responded. _

"_Hold tight to that ring," she said to him. "It's the greatest gift they could have given you. It's the heart of your legacy."_

Back in the present, Garza once again instinctively grabbed that ring, holding it tight, along with his grieving sister.

* * *

As nightfall arrived in Silver City, the sun was gone. The moon, however, was beginning to shine brighter in the sky. Downtown Silver City was more deserted than in the daylight, thanks to most of the businessmen and women having already gone home to their families. But there was an approaching trio that was also looking for home. As the three resurrected Ja'Vey approached the area, the first noticeable sign was their glowing eyes in the darkness.

As they approached the skyscrapers and businesses they each looked dumbfounded, utterly taken aback by their surroundings.

"I do not understand," Barbus, their leader, spoke. "Our pack's territory extended for miles...and yet it is now overtaken."

"Time has changed," his green and purple ally said, at his side.

"What is all of this?" the third, orange and black creature said, angrily, as he smashed over a light post using only the strength of his forearm.

The three watched as the light post fell over, crashing onto a parked car.

"Come, Abaddon and Gadarel," Barbus ordered his followers. "I believe it is time to mark our territory once again!"

Barbus let out a fearsome howl, as energy burst forth from his eyes, blasting a coffee shop, whose windows burst upon impact. The resulting explosion inside the cafe left it burning, a hulk of rubble. Barbus chuckled with delight.

He looked up at Gadarel, his tiger-like general as he hopped swiftly between two large buildings, clawing at the windows of both until he reached the top and let out a howl of his own, which caused all of the windows of both buildings to shattered.

Almost a block away, Abaddon cracked his knuckles, and extended his arm, causing a large purple and green cannon to appear under his arm. Abaddon gripped tight to the weapon, as he let out a gasping laugh and fired on another building, causing it to collapse instantly from the fireball emitted by the cannon.

As the destruction continued, a lone car turned onto that street at the wrong time. As the couple inside watched the destruction happening in front of them, they never saw Gadarel crashed onto the hood of their car, howling at them. The woman let out a terrifying scream, as her husband tried to put the car in reverse. But, before he could act, the driver's side window was shattered by the arm of Barbus, who grabbed at the man, until he had pulled him out of the car completely.

The woman continued to scream in peril, as she backed away from the driver's side, forced to watch Barbus and Gadarel rip at her husband, until his clothes and his body were left in pieces on the street. As she heard another howl she looked out the front window and saw Abaddon standing in front of her vehicle, wielding his cannon, focused directly on her car. She let out a piercing scream, as he fired.

A speeding procession of sirens headed towards the devastation unfolding downtown. But, as the squad cars, unmarked vehicles, and emergency ambulances got closer, they seemed to be caught in a barrage of escaping cars, trying to get away from the carnage. The drivers no longer obeyed the rules of the road. The only thing on their minds was survival. They drove down streets in the wrong direction, turned into dark alleyways and even drove in reverse. This chaos, was now preventing the emergency services from doing their jobs.

Sergeant James Durst was standing amongst the chaos, trying to get some order restored, so that his people could get closer to see what was causing such destruction only a few blocks ahead.

"Please, everyone calm down! You will be evacuated in an orderly fashion, but we need to make way for the ambulance and fire department, now!" Durst yelled through his megaphone.

At that moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Garza standing there.

"What are you doing out here? You're off for the night," Durst said, as he turned his sights back to his other officers who were trying to help clear the street.

"What's going on?" Garza said.

"Not sure, but some thing is attacking the city. We got sporadic reports of some kind of wild animals, maybe wolves. Whatever it is, it's causing panic and we can't get our men or the ambulances through," Durst explained.

Garza looked ahead at the open space between a few cars.

"I can get through," Garza said, as he put on his helmet, and felt a strange sensation, that caused him to almost lose his balance.

Durst grabbed a hold of him, preventing his fall.

"No!" Durst said, "You go home! You're obviously exhausted."

"No, Sarge!" Garza said, regaining his footing and forcing himself to ignore his dizziness. "I can do this. I'll bring back a full report."

Garza rushed back to his motorcycle, ignoring Durst's calls for him to stop. He started the bike and sped through the thin opening between the cars, headed straight into the heart of the conflict.

As Garza got closer, he saw the bursting fires and firemen trying to get them under control, using whatever means they could without their large fire trucks on the street. He looked on the other side of the isolated incident and saw the cars had that area partially blocked as well. He slowed his motorcycle only to be tackled off of it by something. The two went rolling past the street and into a secluded alley. As his helmet was knocked off, he saw the glowing red eyes of Barbus. Garza was stunned. It was dark, but he could still tell this was no rabid wolf. Barbus howled loudly and pulled his paw up to swipe at Garza's face, but then paused, as his sense of smell took over, he sniffed Garza all over and then howled again before rushing off.

Garza made it to his feet and walked back towards the street, just as another wave of dizziness came over him. He steadied himself and picked up his helmet, as he saw his motorcycle lying on the street. It was then that he saw something landing from above. It was a large white vehicle of some sort, being lowered from a flying red jet. As it landed on the street near the alley, Garza noticed the pink color on top of the vehicle resembling a submarine, which began shooting water from several points, beginning to extinguish the flames.

He watched in confusion, as the tow cable that had lowered the vehicle retracted and a man, wearing a red suit jumped from the flying jet to the ground, with his white and black blaster drawn, firing at the creature that had just attacked Garza. He watched as a woman in a pink costume, matching the red one, jumped from the vehicle on the street, wielding a white and pink weapon of some sort. She fired the weapon at one of the nearby fires, extinguishing it swiftly. But, another of the creatures was swooping down towards her from behind. She didn't see it.

"Look out!" Garza yelled from the alley, as he pulled his gun.

The female hero turned, but it was too late, as she was thrown off of the vehicle, by the creature with the glowing green eyes. It looked at Garza and then focused its cannon on him, firing. He dived back into the alley as the cannon's blast hit the edge of the building next to him, causing rubble to crash down around him. He managed to wiggle out of the debris and made his way back to the edge of the alley and fired his gun at the creature, hitting it directly.

The bullets, however, seemed to do no damage, as the creature howled happily and jumped off the vehicle, continuing its rampage. Garza's eyes searched for the woman in pink, whom he found fighting off a third of the creatures, this one had glowing yellow eyes. Garza watched the Pink warrior kick the creature away with a spinning kick, which she followed up with a blast from her weapon, sending the creature flying backwards, into a parked car.

Garza was impressed. But at that moment, he saw her red companion in trouble. Barbus had managed to knock his weapon from his hand. The two fought hand to hand, until Barbus connected with a paw to the Red warrior's chest, sending him crashing to the ground in a barrage of sparks and smoke. Garza fired his gun at the creature, but it again did no damage. In fact, it only drew the creature's attention towards him. Before he could get to Garza's location, the woman in pink's weapon fired on him, sending him flying.

As Garza tried to emerge from his position to help, his dizziness overcame him, causing him to collapse on the street near his motorcycle. As he began to lose his senses, the last thing he could hear was the woman in pink's voice.

"Hey! Are you all right? Can you hear me? Can you hear me?"

* * *

Almost an hour later, Bishop & Addie Malcolm found their fearless leader, Tarok, pacing in his chamber. He turned quickly towards the entrance as he heard their approach. Once he saw that it was not the Ja'Vey he frowned.

"I guess you haven't heard back from your secret weapons yet," Bishop said.

"It will take time," Tarok said, just as they all heard the rumble of approaching creatures.

Barbus, Abaddon and Gadarel entered Tarok's chamber together. As they did, Barbus passed by Bishop and Addie who had moved further inside the chamber, near the altar. As he passed, Addie put a finger up to her nose. She could smell the stench of blood and smoke on him.

"Were you able to locate the other pieces of the treasure?" Tarok asked Barbus.

"This world has changed," Barbus said angrily. "What have you brought us into?"

"I have given you life so that you can seek out the treasure," Tarok said. "It should not be difficult for your heightened senses."

"There are too many smells," Gadarel spoke, as he followed his nose to an attractive smell that led him to Addie.

As he began to sniff her hair, Bishop pulled his sister away, standing between them. Gadarel chuckled, as he walked back over to join Abaddon by the entrance.

"We cannot help you," Barbus said to Tarok.

Tarok looked shocked.

"But—you must! I command you!"

Barbus stepped up close to Tarok's face, staring him in the eyes.

"You cannot command my pack!" Barbus said, still seething from his earlier battle. "Dissenting voices broke the Ja'Vey apart, but my greatest warriors and I survived that. Surely, we can survive the petty threats of a mere Lunati!"

Barbus turned to face his comrades, who were both nodding in agreement.

At that moment, Tarok placed both of his hands out towards Barbus, zapping him with his electrical energy. Barbus's body began to shake under Tarok's hold, but then he began to laugh loudly.

Bishop & Addie watched nearby, caught off-guard by the response.

Barbus walked right out of Tarok's electrical grip and joined his two followers at the entrance.

"As I said, your threats mean nothing!" Barbus said. "Once we have truly regained our freedom...we may be open to finding the treasure of the Lunati. But for now, we have our own mandate!"

Barbus turned to his comrades and nodded. He headed for the cavern exit, followed by Abaddon and Gadarel. As they departed, Bishop & Addie had their eyes on Tarok whose eyes had grown so big that they thought the pupils might actually pop out of their sockets. It was clear that the fallen Lunati king was not happy with this turn of events.

Once outside the cave, the trio of Ja'Vey glanced around the forest, but kept close enough to hear one another speak.

"Our mandate?" Abaddon wondered aloud.

"There is a hunter among us," Barbus revealed.

Abaddon & Gadarel both stiffened up at the revelation.

"You mean—" Abaddon started.

"Yes!" Barbus cut him off. "The bloodline that imprisoned us lives on and it is my intention to finally get revenge on those that forced us into that stone prison!"

As Gadarel and Abaddon nodded along, Barbus let out a fearsome howl, joined seconds later by his two companions.

* * *

The next day, Detective Garza shuffled into his kitchen, holding his head, as he reached for the coffeepot. Sienna Garza emerged from her room, looking completely fresh. She walked over to the small table, where she placed a few textbooks. The sound of them hitting the table scared Garza.

"Holy crap," Garza said, as he jumped to face her. "Sienna, you scared me."

"Have you been sleep all this time?" she wondered.

"Why? What time is it?" he asked, still groggy.

"It's almost 2 in the afternoon!" Sienna said, as she walked over to him. "You really did get knocked out last night, huh?"

Garza placed his cup of coffee in the microwave and shook his head.

"The last thing I remember was...getting really dizzy on the street. There was this voice," he spoke, still confused.

"Sgt. Durst brought you home," Sienna explained. "You were demanding that he not take you to the hospital. We helped you to bed and he left. I'm starting to think he should have taken you anyway."

"I'm alright," Garza responded, as he sipped his coffee, then looked back at his sister. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I only had two classes today," she said with a smile. "I had lunch and caught up with the girls then came back here, just in time apparently. You slept so hard you must not have heard the movers arrive with grandma's stuff."

Garza looked disappointed.

"I missed them," Garza said. "I needed to tell them about the storage unit I rented."

"I know," she said, "But you didn't tell me so I had to let them bring everything up here. It's all in the spare bedroom."

"Okay," Garza said, with a sigh. "I'll call them back while I'm getting dressed for work."

"Are you sure you want to go in today after last night?" Sienna asked, concerned.

"I'm sure," Garza said, as he retreated to his bedroom to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, he found his sister in the spare bedroom, looking at a photograph from a box she had opened.

"What are you doing?" Garza asked, quietly.

"I couldn't resist," Sienna said, as she showed him the picture of their grandmother when she was no older than twenty. "I think I'm gonna keep this here."

Garza nodded.

"You guys looked a lot alike," Garza said. "The movers should be here in an hour to take all this stuff to the storage unit. Can you stick around to supervise?"

"Sure," Sienna said, as the phone rang.

She exited the bedroom to answer it. With his sister gone, Garza himself couldn't avoid the urge to open one of the boxes. It was one marked private and fragile. He knew because he had written it on the side at his grandmother's request. He opened the box and reached inside, pulling out one item that was tucked inside. As he held the folded white handkerchief in his hand, he could feel a slight bit of dizziness again.

Garza steadied himself and unwrapped the handkerchief, revealing a knife. He pulled it closer to his face, so he could get a better look at the markings on the handle. They weren't very familiar to him. He thought back to the first time he saw that blade.

"_This is very important, Stephen," his grandmother said, as she handed it to him. _

"_Grandma, this knife has dried blood on it," Garza said, as he examined the blade. _

"_I know," she responded. "It is the blood of your father."_

"_I don't get it," Garza said, giving her a confused look. _

"_This blade holds great power," she said, her voice growing weaker. "You must keep it safe and nearby."_

"_Grandma, you have to tell me what this is about," Garza pressed. "Why is my father's blood on this knife. Was it used to kill him?"_

_The old woman couldn't help but smile. _

"_Hardly," she said, with a smile. "Your father was always too smart for that. He kept it close to him...you must do the same."_

"_I still don't understand," Garza repeated._

Back in the present, he opened his eyes, breaking the flashback to his time in Texas. He didn't know the true origins of that knife and he was upset that his grandmother didn't hold all of the answers he sought.

* * *

Garza walked purposefully into the detective division at the Silver City Police Department, headed straight for his boss's office. Before he could get there, he saw Sgt. Durst talking with several other officers inside of his office. An arm grabbed Garza, catching him off-guard, until he saw it was Rebecca Shields.

"Becca, what's going on?" Garza asked his friend.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing," Becca said. "Durst came in this morning completely pissed about what happened last night. Chaos, destruction...the mayor's not happy."

"I can imagine he wouldn't be," Garza said.

"Did you see those creatures?" she asked. "The eyewitnesses are describing them as...demons. Some kind of mutated animals?"

"They were strong and they had death in their eyes," Garza said. "That's what I remember."

"Durst mentioned finding you passed out on the street. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I need to talk to him," Garza said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Becca responded. "He made it pretty clear before all the media showed up that he didn't want you working today. You might want to steer clear, for your own good. Go home. Get some rest."

"I can't do that," Garza said. "Something strange is going on out there, Bec. I need to find out what it is."

At that moment, he heard the phone at his desk ring. He walked over to it, with Becca close behind him. He answered.

"Hello, Detective Garza," he spoke.

"Detective Garza," a whimpering woman spoke. "Please! Please, you have to come. Help me, please!"

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" Garza asked, as he gave Becca a troubled look. "Who is this?"

"Please...they killed my husband," she said. "They said I had to call you. Please, help me!"

"Who is this? Where are you?"

"At the shore line...please hurry!" the woman said, before she let out a piercing scream.

Garza hung up and put his helmet back on as he headed for the door.

"Who was that?" Becca asked, as she kept pace with him.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, she needs my help. She asked for me personally. I gotta go," Garza said, as he exited.

Becca shook her head, not liking his penchant for going off on his own.

* * *

Chris Hartford entered the Tracking Lab in the basement of his home. Once he located Jessica Lorrie seated at a computer terminal, he walked over and sat down next to her.

"You've been at this all night and all day," Chris said. "Want to take a break?"

"I can't," Jessica said.

"Even dad gave up," Chris mentioned.

"Your dad got too tired from his medication and had to take a nap. Plus, I have coffee. I'll be fine," Jessica said. "Besides, I'm getting close to a breakthrough on this translation matrix I came up with."

"So you've been able to completely decipher the tablet?" Chris wondered.

"Enough to figure out that those creatures we fought off last night are in fact connected to the tablet Tarok stole," Jessica explained. "They're called Ja'Vey...translated it means omnipotents."

"No surprise there...given the power they had and all the death and destruction they brought."

"It's more than that," Jessica said, as she pointed to some text on the screen. "They _are_ death and destruction. I cross-referenced the tablet text with some of the old Lunati texts. This is actually more Latin than Lunati, but there's definite correlation. I found mentions of an omnipotent named Barbus. Apparently he does bring destruction and the instruments of death."

"Okay," Chris said, looking even more curious.

"The word destruction is actually used as a proper noun on the tablet. That's what the word Abaddon stands for, untranslated. The word Gadarel means instrument of death. They're used as names," Jessica said, with her eyes wide.

"Three names...three creatures," Chris reasoned.

"I think so. Barbus sounds like the leader and it appears all three were trapped at different times within that stone tablet...at least their spirits were," Jessica explained. "Apparently, Tarok had the power to release them."

"So, how do we put them back?" Chris asked.

"I don't think _we_ can," Jessica said. "The tablet talks about a hunter, a human who has the power to seal away the dark omnipotents. The text is limited though so I have no idea how to go about finding this hunter...or if he or she even still exists. This tablet pre-dates the Lunati. It could have been passed down by generations, but since it was buried, there may be no more hunters left."

"The Ja'Vey obviously know that," Chris said, as his mind wandered. "Can you imagine what they'd do if they discovered the hunter's descendants were still around? I wouldn't want to be in that person's shoes, after last night."

Jessica nodded along.

"If this hunter's family line does still exist, the Ja'Vey would definitely go after them based on what I've read. Vengeance is their strongest motivator," she said.

* * *

Detective Garza rode his motorcycle as far as he could, as he reached the rocky shoreline. He dismounted, leaving the vehicle and his helmet behind. Garza walked closer to the cliffs, peering over the black rocks that were stacked along the edge of the ocean.

"Are you here?" he yelled. "It's Detective Garza! Where are you?"

"Welcome."

Garza looked around as he heard the dark voice, clearly masculine. He looked around but saw nothing. Just as he began to feel dizzy, he heard footsteps on the cliff behind him. Before he could turn, he was pushed forward. Garza hit the stones below as he rolled to the bottom of the cliff, almost rolling over into the ocean. He pulled himself back up, holding his stomach, which was in searing pain thanks to his rocky fall.

He looked back up at the cliff, where he saw the orange and black creature from the night before, with the glowing yellow eyes. The creature was laughing at him.

"Who are you?" Garza yelled. "Where's the woman? What have you done to her?"

Gadarel continued to chuckle, as he opened his mouth wider, allowing a white mist to seep out into the air. The mist traveled down to Garza and began to swarm around him, not helping his dizziness at all. As his head became immersed in the white smoke, he could hear the woman's panicked screams. He could see her inside of her car, as it was destroyed. He could see that it was the same street from the night before. She had died long ago.

They had tricked him, he thought, as he swung at the smoke, trying to get it to disperse.

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled, as the mist began to clear, sliding back into the mouth of its creator, who jumped down to the same level where Garza stood.

"We wanted to formally meet you...since you don't seem to recognize us."

This new voice startled Garza, as he turned around quickly, seeing the green and purple creature, with the glowing green eyes. Today, he was without his cannon under his arm. Garza looked around, quickly. He knew the black creature that had attacked him on his motorcycle was still missing.

"We recognize your scent, human," Gadarel called out from behind Garza, causing him to turn away from Abaddon.

"Apparently your hunter did not inform you of us," Abaddon said from the other side of Garza, causing him to quickly turn again.

The sudden movements were not doing much to help his disorientation, which seemed to be getting worse, as the creatures stepped closer to him. His vision began to blur.

"We are the Ja'Vey...the everlasting power of this world. Our leader, Barbus alerted us to your presence. My companion is Gadarel and I am Abaddon," the green and purple creature explained. "You seem strong...yet so weak that you cannot withstand our methods."

Garza fell to his knees, unable to settle himself. He could hear them both laughing, as they walked closer to him. He swung his arms out in retaliation.

"Stop laughing!" he yelled, as he fell over on his knees, pounding his fists into the hard rocky surface.

"Barbus thought you would present a bigger challenge," Abaddon said, as he knelt down on one knee in front of Garza.

He pulled the detective's head up by the chin, looking into his eyes. Garza could barely make out Abaddon's face, given his blurred vision.

"Apparently, he was wrong," Abaddon said. "Perhaps, he will have better luck with the rest of your pack. Perhaps, there is a true hunter there!"

Garza screamed out, pulling his face from Abaddon's grip. He struggled to his feet, as his body filled with rage at the possibility of Barbus being anywhere near his home.

"No!" Garza yelled, as he tried to get up. "No!"

He heard the laughs of Abaddon and Gadarel, as he began to stumble away.

"Hear this, human!" Abaddon called after him. "There is no stopping the Ja'Vey! This was merely a warning. Cross us and we will destroy you...just as we did your ancestors!"

* * *

As he got farther away from the shore, Garza could feel his bearings beginning to fully return to him. He hopped onto his motorcycle and before long was one the road to his home, going faster than the speed limits. He had activated his siren and whizzed in and out of traffic, no longer thinking about dizziness, no longer thinking about the shore, no longer thinking about the safety of those on the street with him. He was no longer thinking at all. The only thing on his mind was Sienna.

As he turned onto his block, he could already see the black smoke coming from the direction of his apartment. He jumped off of his motorcycle, before it could even come to a complete stop. He dropped his helmet on the ground, as he saw the rubble of his apartment building in front of him. The fire was still burning and there was smoke everywhere. As he got closer he glanced at the open garage and saw his sister's car still parked there.

"Sienna!" Garza yelled louder than he ever had in his life.

As he looked ahead, past the flames and smoke, he saw an approaching shadow in the smoke. His eyes squinted, as he could feel his heart racing. He moved closer and closer, until the figure's body became visible, walking towards him. Garza felt a wave of dizziness and fell to his knees, as he saw Barbus emerge from the smoke, carrying Sienna's body.

His dark laughter pierced Garza's heart.

"Welcome home," Barbus said, as the blood dripped from his fangs.

He dropped Sienna's bloodied body onto the ground and began howling, as Garza felt his heart shatter, as his eyes never left his sister's body.

"Nooooo!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Tarok seeks to regain control of the Ja'Vey, leading  
to a dangerous confrontation. Jessica pieces together   
the origins of the Ja'Vey and the only force that may be  
able to stop them. Chris goes after the tablet. In the  
wake of tragedy, Detective Garza makes a bold decision.


	8. Sin City, 2

**QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE**  
Episode #8  
"Sin City 2"

Through the smoke and burning flames all around him Stephen Garza inched closer and closer to his sister. Unable to raise himself from his knees, he crawled. Every cackle from Barbus seemed to intensify as Garza got closer. Garza tried to ignore the demon's laughter, as he reached out and finally took hold of his sister's hand.

Barbus howled, piercing a nearby car window.

"Listen closely, human!" Barbus ordered, as he pointed to Garza on the ground. "The vengeance of the Ja'Vey has been executed. I will leave you to wallow in the frailty of humanity."

Within a moment, Barbus was gone. Garza did not look at him, but he heard every word he spoke. With each syllable he grew angrier, but it was only after Barbus's departure that Garza found his dizziness subsiding.

He gathered Sienna into his arms, tightly rocking her as he held tight to her wrist, feeling no pulse. He ignored her bloody wounds and closed his eyes, filling his mind with images of her smiling face.

"Don't do this," he muttered. "Don't..."

In the distance, he could hear the familiar sounds of approaching sirens. His eyes never opened.

Several squad cars, a fire truck and two ambulances arrived on the scene. Sergeant James Durst emerged from the lead squad car and ran over to his fallen friend.

"Garza!" he yelled. "Are you hurt?"

His eyes veered to Sienna.

"Oh no," Durst mumbled sadly.

He turned his head back to the rescue workers.

"Get over here!" he shouted. "We got one down."

Two emergency medical technicians rushed to their side, but when the first reached out for Sienna, Garza swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch her!" Garza screamed.

"Garza…Stephen," Durst spoke, calmly placing his hand on the detective's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Garza's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked into Durst's. The sergeant could see the utter devastation in his soul, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Let them have her," Durst said, keeping his voice as calm and sympathetic as possible. "It'll be okay. They won't let anyone hurt her."

Garza released his hold on Sienna's body and the paramedics began checking her vitals as a gurney arrived. Garza watched as they placed Sienna's body on it and wheeled her into a waiting ambulance. With the doors still open, he watched them try to resuscitate his sister with no luck. His eyes were unwavering.

At his side on the ground, Durst never let go of his friend's shoulder. Though they couldn't hear the dialogue between the paramedics, they understood what it meant when the two workers shook their heads and pulled a sheet up over Sienna's body. Durst lowered his head.

"What happened here?" he asked Garza, who seemed to be stuck in a trance, still focused on Sienna.

* * *

Bishop and Addie Malcolm walked quickly into the cave home, making their way through the winding passages easily, as they trudged towards their destination with great purpose.

As they entered Tarok's chamber they saw him seated in his self-made thrown, levitated above the ground thanks to Tarok's manipulation of electromagnetic power.

"You're not going to believe what's happened out there!" Bishop said, clearly disturbed.

"With the Ja'Vey on the loose, I will not be surprised," Tarok said, with a chuckle.

"They practically destroyed downtown!" Addie exclaimed. "You're laughing?"

"The Ja'Vey have been trapped within the tablet for decades…the humans of the city desecrated their territory," Tarok said, with a smile. "They do enjoy their revenge."

"Well, I guess you better hope they don't take some out on you," Bishop said, annoyed. "After all, you're their oldest living enemy, aren't you?"

Tarok seemed more peeved by Bishop's words. He stood up from his seat and lowered himself to the ground, with his eyes focused squarely on his Black hunter.

"You are beginning to irritate me," Tarok said.

"This isn't what we signed on for," Bishop said, unrelenting. "You never said anything about destroying cities! Don't you realize what you've unleashed? Don't you care?"

Tarok let out a moan of anger, as he extended his palm towards the Malcolm siblings, sending a wave of blue energy directly towards their heads. Tarok smiled, as he felt more powerful torturing them. But as he saw Bishop fall to his knees, clutching his head and screaming in pain, he noticed that Addie was not falling so easily. His eyes conveyed his dismay as the Yellow hunter held onto her brother, trying to hold him up as well.

Tarok released his lightning hold on them, and tried to appear unfazed by Addie's ability to withstand the brunt of his power.

"You are right," he said, seething at Bishop. "I do not care! I do not care about Silver City. I do not care about what the Ja'Vey destroy…as long as they find me my treasure."

"You still haven't gotten them to do that, either," Addie said, boldly.

"I will," Tarok said, as he turned away from the two.

As Bishop & Addie regained their bearings, Tarok walked over to his altar where the tablet lay.

"With this tablet, I can control the Ja'Vey," Tarok explained. "I am not without understanding. That is why you two are still alive and that is why I have allowed the Ja'Vey to indulge in their…previous vendettas. But no more. It is time for them to work for me."

Tarok raised his arms above his head, creating another electrical storm around his body. He began to chant in a language the Malcolms did not understand. As he did so, a mysterious cloud of energy rose from the stone tablet. Bishop and Addie stared at the cloud, as it continued to rise until it reached the top of the cavern. The cloud traveled through the ceiling of the cavern as if it weren't there. Tarok turned to face his crew.

"They will be here soon," he said, with a smile.

* * *

On the other side of Silver City, Barbus entered an abandoned warehouse, in a secluded part of town. In the darkness of the large structure, he could not see the two comrades he had come to meet. He knew that Abaddon and Gadarel were present, though, from their unmistakable scents.

"Come, my warriors!" he called out into the darkness.

Within seconds, he saw two pairs of glowing eyes approaching him. He could also hear subtle chuckles.

"I return with news of death," Barbus said.

"So, we did keep Garza busy long enough?" Gadarel inquired.

"Yes," Barbus said. "He arrived home just in time to find his loved one slaughtered."

"How was it?" Abaddon asked, as he stepped up beside his leader.

"I will not soon forget the taste of her blood…or the smell of her fear," Barbus said, as he howled in delight.

"If only you had allowed us to destroy Garza as well," Abaddon said, impatiently. "He is the son of the hunter. I'm certain of it."

"In due time, Abaddon," Barbus replied. "The male hunters are strong and we are not yet at full power. But we will be. We must properly secure the tablet…and our freedom with it."

At that moment, the dark cloud traveled down upon them, circling around their heads quickly, before invading their brains and causing them the equivalent of human migraines. As they held their head, the annoyance within them spread.

"Tarok is becoming a nuisance," Gadarel spoke. "This is certainly his summons."

"He is using the tablet against us," Abaddon said. "He must be destroyed."

"Now, now Abaddon," Barbus said, grunting through his pain. "He is our link to the past and he may yet prove useful. Tarok will be separated from the tablet and once we have it, we will make sure that no one is able to send us back to its prison."

Barbus howled, despite the pain piercing his brain. Abaddon and Gadarel followed suit, as they all leapt out of the warehouse, heading back towards Tarok's cave at top speed.

* * *

The Silver City Police Department was busier than ever. The Department of Detectives seemed to be the center of all the new attention. As Becca Shields maneuvered her way past several detectives, she could hear them chatting with one another about the events of the last few days. When she spotted Sergeant Durst shaking the hand of the mayor of Silver City, she paused until the mayor was out of range. Then she walked over to him.

"Sarge, what's the situation on Garza?" Becca asked, sadly.

She glanced over at his desk and saw his empty chair. Becca had heard about the fire at Garza's apartment when the neighbor's call came into the station. In fact, the entire station was abuzz with the information.

"Sienna didn't make it," Durst said, somberly. "She was pronounced dead at the scene."

Becca closed her eyes, lowering her head.

"Oh no," she muttered. "Garza must be a mess. Where is he?"

"Hospital," Durst revealed. "I left him to meet with a grief counselor."

Becca folded her arms, as she shook her head, still unable to believe her friend's tremendous loss. As she turned her head away from Durst, she caught sight of something even more shocking. She sighed.

"Uh oh," she said, loud enough for Durst to hear. "Must have been a short meeting."

"What?" Durst said, as he peeked around Becca and saw Garza approaching.

Garza walked towards his desk, seemingly focused on that one spot. Durst, however, was soon blocking his path with Becca close behind.

"Stephen, what are you doing here?" Durst asked, sympathetically.

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Garza said.

Becca could feel her emotion rising for him, as she heard his voice. It was full of so many emotions, but the ones she heard most were despair and hopelessness.

"I thought you were gonna stay and talk with a counselor?"

"I didn't want to," Garza said.

"It's hard, Stephen," Becca said, as she rubbed his arm. "But it can really help."

Garza pulled his arm away from her, as his demeanor turned more sour.

"I'm doing things my own way! And, what's with this Stephen stuff? I haven't been called that since—" Garza stopped abruptly when he realized that his grandmother was the last person to call him by his first name before Sienna's death. "Just stop treating me different."

"So, you just want to act like everything's normal, like everything's fine?" Durst said, not understanding.

"Nothing will ever be fine again!" Garza yelled so loud that all eyes turned to him. "Never."

Durst reached out for him, but Garza moved away from his touch, moving closer to his desk.

"I can't let you back on duty like this," Durst said, somberly. "I'm sorry, buddy. Why don't you just go to my place? You can stay with me until everything gets sorted. I've got the space…with Megan gone."

Durst reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Garza pushed his hand away.

"Just let me do something," Garza said, pleading with his boss and friend. "I can't—I can't be anywhere else right now or I might go crazy."

"Garza, you can't just—" Becca spoke, but was cut off by Durst.

"Becca, I'll handle this," Durst said to her.

Becca nodded to him and then looked back at Garza.

"Call me if you need anything," she told him, before leaving.

Garza nodded, as he sat down at his desk.

"You can stay…for a while," Durst said. "But as soon as I get a break from all this madness, I'm getting you out of here."

Garza didn't respond. He simply sat at his desk, staring at his sister's photograph.

Durst let out a troubling sigh as he walked back towards his office, only to be flagged down by his secretary.

"Sergeant, there's someone here to see you. He says it's very important," Janice said.

"Who is it?"

"He says his name is Doctor Ian Hartford," she replied.

"Probably someone from the hospital wondering where Garza went to," Durst said, a bit confused.

"I don't think so, sir," Janice said. "He's waiting in your office."

Durst glanced into his office. It's glass wall left nothing private. Inside he saw the man in question seated in front of his desk, as a young blond woman stood next to him.

"Thanks. I'll take care of it," Durst said, as he grabbed the door handle and entered. "Dr. Hartford?"

Ian gave a courteous smile, as he shook Durst's hand, revealing to him that he couldn't stand with his greeting.

"Hello, Sergeant. This is my assistant, Jessica Lorrie," Ian said.

Jessica smiled as she shook Durst's hand.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Well Doctor, what brings you and your assistant here?"

"The officers downstairs said that you were the person to talk to regarding the recent attacks downtown," Hartford said.

"Do you have information to share on the case?" Durst wondered.

"Actually, I came to warn you," Ian revealed.

"Warn me?"

"To warn all of you," Ian said. "These creatures are like nothing you've ever dealt with before and I don't think the Silver City P.D. is equipped to handle this kind of threat."

"What are you trying to say? That we shouldn't attempt to do our jobs and protect the city?" Durst said, looking incredulous.

"I'm saying that you should leave this situation to those that are more…equipped to stop the threat."

"Why do I get the feeling you have the answer?" Durst said, sarcastically.

"The fire and devastation downtown may have continued last night had there not been outside interference," Ian said. "Your people couldn't get to those fires and they certainly couldn't stop those creatures. My people did."

"Your people?"

"The two individuals who fought off the attack work for me," Ian said, as he looked up at Jessica.

She gave a supportive smile. As Ian continued his explanation to Durst, Jessica's eyes veered away from them and she glanced out the glass wall of Durst's office where Detective Garza caught her eye. She remembered him from the night of the attack and his attempts to stop the Ja'Vey.

"We don't deal in vigilante justice around here, Doc," Durst said, seriously, as he looked a little closer at Hartford. "You know Doc, I think we've met before. Police banquet a couple years back…yeah. It was held at the Hartford Historical Society, right?"

Hartford nodded.

"Wow, I hardly recognized you with all that extra hair…and the wheelchair," Durst said, curiously. "I hadn't heard you were in an accident."

"My handicap is not the issue here," Hartford said, sternly. "I'm trying to save you and your men a lot of casualties. Don't confront those demons again!"

"I don't take orders from you, Hartford, no matter how much taxes you pay," Durst said.

Outside the office, Garza found himself still staring at his sister's photograph, unable to take his eyes away. There was no reason to, he thought to himself. Then, he heard a strangely familiar voice.

"Detective Stephen Garza," she spoke.

Garza looked up to see Jessica Lorrie was reading the nameplate on his desk. Garza frowned, as he couldn't place her voice, knowing he would have remembered meeting such a beautiful woman.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, not really," Jessica said, her voice tainted with sadness. "My name's Jessica Lorrie. I just—I read about your sister in this morning's paper. It's terrible. I'm sorry."

"What for?" Garza said, as he looked into her eyes, seeing her sincerity. "It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not…but still. I'm sorry for your loss," Jessica said, sensing that Garza didn't want her sympathy. "I apologize for bothering you."

As she turned to walk away, Jessica heard Garza's chair squeak slightly as he stood up.

"Wait," he called out.

Jessica turned back to face him.

"Your voice…I know it," Garza said, trying to rack his brain.

"The attack downtown," Jessica said. "I called out to you after you collapsed on the street."

"It _was_ you," Garza said, finally remembering. "In the pink costume?"

"Guilty," Jessica said, with a bit of a smile. She had almost expected him to call her out the moment he saw her. Then, she realized she wasn't wearing any trace of pink, except for her lip gloss. "It was the least I could do, after you helped me by distracting them."

"What were you doing out there with those things?"

"I was trying to stop them," Jessica said. "I still am. I'm just sorry that we couldn't get to them before…"

Garza's mind fell once again on his sister.

"I don't think there's anything anyone could do," Garza said, as his head lowered. "The one that attacked me in the alley—he killed her. He waited for me. He wanted me to see what he had done."

Jessica's look of sadness turned to one of confusion and curiosity, as she listened closely to Garza's words. Before she could ponder the situation further, she could hear the approach of her boss. She turned her head and saw Ian rolling himself towards her. He wasn't happy.

"Let's go, Jess," Ian said, as he glanced back at Durst's office. "It doesn't seem they want to listen to reason around here."

"Yes, Dr. Hartford," Jessica responded, as she took control of Ian's wheelchair and began pushing.

As she passed Garza, she stopped for a brief moment.

"Again, Detective, I'm so sorry," she said.

Garza looked into her eyes and nodded, sending her silent thanks as she walked away.

* * *

Bishop and Addie Malcolm watched Tarok as he paced in a circle. Addie was amazed that even though the ancient Lunati man wasn't paying attention to his feet, they were leaving an exact circle of footprints in the dirt. He never wavered from that motion, until all three of them were caught off-guard by howling coming from just outside the cave.

"They're back," Bishop said, his voice full of disdain.

He didn't want to deal with these creatures anymore and he couldn't ignore Addie's bad feeling either. He walked over towards the altar, standing against the cavern wall. Addie followed suit. They watched from afar as Barbus entered, flanked by Gadarel and Abaddon. The three creatures, glanced at the young hunters upon their entrance, but it was clear their focus was on Tarok, whom they knew had summoned them. Barbus walked right up to face Tarok, who was now standing in the middle of his footprint circle.

"We do not appreciate being summoned against our will," Barbus said, bearing his fangs.

"You must obey," Tarok said, standing his ground.

"Says who?" Gadarel said, impatiently, as he moved towards Tarok.

Abaddon, the calmer of the two, pulled his comrade back.

"I released you from your prison," Tarok said, as he pointed to the tablet. "If you do not assist me in finding my treasure, then I may be forced to send you back."

Abaddon and Gadarel shared a troubled glance…then laughed. Tarok was surprised by their reaction. Barbus pushed himself closer to Tarok.

"Tired of us already?" Barbus said, seething. "Well, your gifts to the world cannot be put back so easily."

"Controlling us is even harder!" Abaddon shouted.

"I used the tablet to force you here," Tarok said, angrily. "There is nothing stopping me from using it again until you agree to carry out my bidding!"

Tarok turned to walk towards the tablet, but Barbus' arm blocked his way.

"There is something stopping you," Barbus said. "Us!"

He used that arm's strength to send Tarok flying backwards into the stone wall of his large cavern. As he crashed into the wall and collapsed to the ground, Bishop instinctively stepped in front of his sister, as they stared at what was happening.

Nearby, Abaddon & Gadarel were both chuckling loudly at Tarok's fall, as Barbus turned to them.

"I believe it is time to begin our full liberation!" Barbus ordered, as he pointed at the tablet.

Abaddon and Gadarel stepped up to the altar. As Gadarel glared at the tablet, something else caught Abaddon's eye.

"Perhaps we will hunt for the treasure next," he said, happily. "Starting with the crown."

He reached for the crown, when his wrist was caught in the grasp of another. He looked over to see Bishop holding tight to his arm.

"The crown isn't your concern," Bishop said, angrily.

Abaddon chuckled, as he glanced over at Gadarel, then back at Bishop.

"Silly human," Abaddon replied. "I can take whatever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Abaddon pulled his wrist from Bishop's grasp and punched him across the face, sending Bishop spinning to the ground. Addie joined him at his side.

"He's right," she said, "We're no match for them…not like this anyway."

She pulled her tracker from her pocket, showing it to Bishop. He nodded. They both flipped open their trackers, hit the activation buttons and simultaneously slammed them together.

"Start up!" they both shouted together.

As each device ripped against the other, the two were instantly morphed.

"More colored fighters?" Gadarel said, as he stepped up beside Abaddon in front of the altar.

"This should be fun," Abaddon said, as they both ran towards the two hunters.

Abaddon tried to connect with a punch on Bishop, but he blocked it, scoring a punch of his own, that did little to cause Abaddon to back down. As they continued to block each other's moves, Addie ducked Gadarel's kick, but was caught by his large silver claws, which swiped at her chest, causing her suit to explode in a barrage of smoke.

"Ahhh," she screamed, as she fell to the ground.

Before she could even get up, Gadarel was on top of her. The tiger-like creature brought his face right up to her helmet and began sniffing her.

"This would have been much more fun if your scent wasn't masked," he said, in a whisper, as he licked his fangs.

"Fun…you ain't seen nothing yet," Addie said, as she twisted her hand blaster while it was still attached to her belt.

She fired the device at point blank range. As the laser stream connected with Gadarel's chest, he went flying off of her and across the room.

Nearby, Barbus walked towards the altar, with his eyes focused on the tablet. He reached out for the stone slab, when a cluster of blue-colored lightning energy surrounded the stone, lifting it out of his grasp. Barbus howled in anger, as he turned around to see Tarok was back on his feet and using his power to remove the tablet from Barbus' range.

"You're playing with the wrong demon!" Barbus yelled, as he charged towards Tarok, who lifted himself off the ground, avoiding Barbus' onslaught.

Barbus howled in anger, as he jumped into the air, landing on Tarok's floating throne. He catapulted off of the chair and tackled Tarok in midair, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

"The tablet!" Abaddon shouted, as he kicked Bishop down and ran towards the falling slab.

Abaddon caught it before it hit the ground and then chuckled, as he held it within his grasp. Before he could revel in capturing the stone, he was struck from behind by a barrage of laser strikes. He fell face-first onto the ground, as the Black hunter stood behind him and holstered his weapon.

"I hate unwelcome guests," Bishop said, as he walked closer.

"Get used to it!" Abaddon said, as he flipped over, revealing he wasn't truly injured by the attack.

He lifted his foot, quickly kicking Bishop in the head, sending the Black hunter falling to the ground.

They fought past Tarok and Barbus, just as the Lunati king staggered to his feet, with his eyes on the tablet. He rushed towards the stone slab, but Barbus blocked his way.

"I should have destroyed you hundreds of years ago," Barbus said. "When I had the chance!"

He focused his sight on Tarok and fired a blast of energy from his eyes. Tarok levitated above the strike and extended his palms towards Barbus. As he began chanting in his native language, energy balls began to form in his palms. He sent them down at Barbus, who flipped away, just as the energy spheres struck him at his feet. Tarok continued the attack.

Several feet away, Addie had called upon her Thunder Claws, as Gadarel advanced on her again. She slammed them on the ground, sending a shockwave that almost hit the creature. Gadarel, however, jumped over the ground, landing on her chest, sending her to the ground again. He howled in her face, as she brought up her left claw, only to have Gadarel swipe it right off her hand. The yellow bucket scooper went flying across the cavern, slamming into the far wall.

Abaddon picked up the stone tablet and chuckled, not noticing that Bishop was back on his feet.

"Finally, we have the tablet," he said.

"I hope you don't mind taking it home in pieces!" Bishop shouted.

Abaddon turned quickly to see Bishop wielding his Turbine Crusher. He spun around, as he targeted the stone slab.

"Noooo!" Tarok yelled in anger, as he stopped his focus on Barbus and sent an energy sphere towards Bishop, striking him and knocking him down.

Abaddon laughed loudly, as he passed Bishop's body.

"That look like it hurt," he said, as he headed for the cavern exit.

Tarok's focus on Bishop allowed Barbus to regain his offensive position. He sent a bolt of energy form his eyes, striking Tarok in the chest, causing him to crash to the ground. He joined Abaddon.

"Gadarel, let's move!"

The orange and black creature howled in anger, as he looked back down on the Yellow hunter he had pinned to the ground.

"Things were just getting interesting," he said, with a disappointing groan.

He jumped off of Addie and ran off behind his comrades. With the trio gone, Addie got to her feet and de-morphed as she ran towards Bishop who was still down on the ground, his suit smoking from Tarok's attack, which she witnessed. She looked over at the fallen Lunati king and shook her head in anger. As she caught her breath, she glanced over at the altar. The tablet was gone, but she was pleased to see that the Ja'Vey had forgotten about the crown in their haste.

* * *

Inside the Tracking Lab, deep in the basement of the Hartford estate, Jessica Lorrie feverishly typed on the keyboard in front of her, staring closely at the monitor and the information she had been researching for over an hour. She was so intently focused that she never heard the arrival of a pair of footsteps.

"I thought I'd find you down here," Chris said, as he sat down at the terminal next to hers and peeked at her monitor. "What's going on? You find something else on the Ja'Vey?"

"Yeah," Jessica said. "And, it's not good."

"What is it?" Chris wondered.

"Dr. Hartford and I were at the police station earlier. I was talking to Detective Garza…the officer who was at the scene when we fought off the Ja'Vey downtown," Jessica explained. "His sister was killed yesterday…by the Ja'Vey."

"That's terrible," Chris said. "But, why would they go after her? Revenge for Garza's interference?"

"I think it's deeper than that," Jessica said. "Much, much deeper."

As she finished typing a command, a text document flashed onto the screen. She tilted flatscreen monitor so Chris could see it.

"Like you, I thought it was strange when Garza told me that Barbus came after his sister. The way the detective described it, Barbus did it on purpose. He seemed to deliberately be trying to devastate him," Jessica revealed. "So, I ran a background check on Stephen Garza and his family. I found some strange things in their history. Almost every male in the family died under mysterious circumstances, most occurring in cities or towns that had some…beastly visitors. It's been going on for decades, maybe longer, given the age of the tablet."

"Wow," Chris said, as he read the document. "Garza's from Texas. That's where the tablet was buried."

Jessica nodded along.

"His father died in Corpus Christi when Garza was a kid. I'd bet money that his body was found near that unmarked grave where Tarok dug up the tablet," Jessica surmised.

"So, you're saying that Garza's family—they were the hunters that took down the Ja'Vey?" Chris said.

"Yep," Jessica said, as she pulled up another text file. "And I think his father may have been directly responsible for capturing Barbus, Abaddon and Gadarel."

"Holy crap," Chris said. "You think Detective Garza might be able to stop the Ja'Vey now?"

"I don't know," Jessica said, with a sigh. "The research I found on the demons suggests that the only way to stop them is by speaking the incantation on the stone, trapping their souls within the tablet, somehow."

"Like Garza's dad did?"

"Yeah. But, there's more to it than that," Jessica said. "The souls have to be sealed with the hunter's blood."

Chris let out a deep sigh.

"Pretty heavy stuff," he said. "You think Garza will do it?"

"I don't know," Jessica said, as she pulled several pieces of paper from the printer and stood up, grabbing her shoulder bag and her jacket. "But, he needs to know the truth."

"You're gonna tell him?"

"I have to," Jessica said. "The Ja'Vey are still out there and if they killed his sister to torture him, then I doubt they're finished. I need to warn him."

"Are you gonna tell him how to stop them?" Chris wondered.

"He needs all the information," Jessica said, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Not that it matters much. Tarok still has the tablet and without it, there's no way to trap the demons again."

Chris watched Jessica rush off. He took a deep breath as he turned away from the exit, still pondering her last words about the tablet. His eyes lit up. He pulled his tracker from his pocket and smiled, before running off himself.

* * *

As Addie helped Bishop into their cavern, he pushed her away, refusing her help and forcing himself to ignore his pain.

"I'm getting so tired of this!" he shouted furiously. "I can't believe Tarok did that to me."

"It seemed like he was trying to stop the tablet from being destroyed," Addie said, trying to calm him. "I have a pretty good feeling it loses its power if it is. At least we still have the crown."

"And what good does the stupid crown do us without the jewel it's missing…or the other relics for that matter?" Bishop said, as he kicked up dirt on the ground in anger. "Tarok is so wrapped up in this Ja'Vey mess that he's not even focused on the goal anymore."

Addie was about to agree when she heard her tracker activate. She pulled it from her back pocket and saw the red glowing signal.

"I've got an incoming call," she said, curiously.

"From who?" Bishop wondered.

"I'm about find out," she said, as she slid the device open and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Addie?"

They both instantly recognized Chris Hartford's voice.

"It's Chris Hartford, can you hear me?" he continued.

"Yeah, I—" Addie spoke until Bishop cut her off.

"Hartford, what do you want?" Bishop yelled, as he snatched the tracker from Addie's hand.

"I want to talk," Chris said, a bit annoyed. "It's important. I'm right outside the cave."

Addie looked more curious as she heard this news. Bishop, however, was fuming.

"I suggest you leave before we sick the dogs on you," Bishop said. "Karths don't take kindly to trespassers."

"I'm so scared," Chris answered, sarcastically. "I wanted to talk to Addie, not you!"

Bishop closed the tracker, abruptly ending the call.

"He's got some nerve," Bishop said, under his breath.

Addie took her tracker back and headed out of the cavern. Bishop caught up to her in the passageway.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Out there to see what he wants," Addie said.

"Don't! It's probably a trap. He knows Tarok's busy with the Ja'Vey. He's probably trying to get in here to get the crown back," Bishop guessed.

"Well, you better come with me so that doesn't happen then," Addie said, as she continued on her way.

Bishop groaned, as he followed her out of the cave. Chris stepped out from behind a large tree near the cave entrance. He noticed Bishop limping a bit.

"What happened to you?"

"None of your business, Hartford. Why don't you get out of here before the same thing happens to you!"

Addie stood in front of Bishop, keeping him from moving any closer to Chris.

"What do you want?" she asked Chris.

"I just want to talk," he said, as he showed them his tracker and then placed it on the ground. "That's all."

"About what?" Addie said, a bit nervously, as she remembered the last time she was in a room with Chris Hartford, which included flirting, kissing and all while she was in someone else's body.

"The stone tablet Tarok found," Chris revealed. "It's very powerful."

"You think we don't know that, rich boy!" Bishop snapped at him.

Addie put an arm up, trying to silence her brother, as she motioned for Chris to speak.

"Look, the Ja'Vey are intent on revenge. They practically destroyed downtown. Do you guys really want to be held responsible for their sins?" Chris said, seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Addie said. "We had nothing to do with their attack on the city."

"But you're holding the tablet," Chris said. "Helping Tarok keep those demons around is only gonna make things worse. The only way to stop them is with the tablet."

"We don't have it," Addie said quickly, before Bishop tapped her on the arm.

"Addie, shut up!"

"You don't have it?" Chris said, shocked. "Where is it?"

"We're done here," Bishop said, grabbing his sister's arm, pulling her towards the cave entrance.

"Addie!" Chris called out.

Addie looked back at him and couldn't help but speak out.

"The demons took it," Addie blurted out, as Bishop pulled her into the cave.

"Go home, Hartford!" Bishop shouted back at him. "And don't come back here."

As they disappeared into the darkness of the cave, Chris sighed, silently cursing. He picked up his tracker and stared at it. His brilliant plan to get them to give up the tablet had gone up in smoke and he was left with no way of finding out where the Ja'Vey could have taken the tablet. As he stared at his tracker, another idea came to him. Chris turned away from the cave and slid his tracker open about ninety-degrees. He began scanning.

"Come on," he said, speaking to the device. "We picked up the small Lunati DNA trace on the tablet in Texas. It has to still register."

He grunted in anger when he found nothing. He flipped the tracker open completely and made a call.

"Spencer, it's me," he spoke into the tracker. "I need a huge favor. I need you to activate the scanners in the lab and see if you can trace a small Lunati signal for me."

"Yes, Master Chris. I'm on my way to the lab now," Spencer responded.

"Spencer, you're a godsend," Chris said, with a smile.

* * *

As Detective Garza stood amongst the wreckage of his apartment, he was filled with emotions, all negative. He couldn't get the image of his sister being dropped right there in front of him. He still heard Barbus' howl of laughter. As he shook his head, he knew the demon had to pay for what he had done to Sienna.

As he made his way through the rubble, searching for some sign of home, he heard an approaching vehicle on the street. He glanced over at a silver convertible that came to a stop nearby. He was a bit surprised to see the woman from the police station emerge from behind the wheel. She was walking in his direction.

"Uh hi, I'm Jessica. We met earlier," Jessica announced.

"I remember," Garza said. "What are you doing here?"

It was a loaded question, Jessica knew. She took a deep breath, not sure she was right for unloading such shocking information on someone who was clearly still in mourning.

"They told me at the station that I might find you here. Let me preface this by saying that I am really sorry for your loss," Jessica said. "I just—I found some things out that I think you need to know. I feel I have an obligation to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Garza wondered.

"After we talked earlier at the station, I was curious about why the demons would attack you so personally," Jessica said, slowly. "I did some research and—"

"Wait, you did some research?" Garza said, looking confused. "Why?"

"I told you before. I'm trying to stop them. The Ja'Vey, that's what they're called, are powerful creatures and part of stopping your enemy is knowing everything about them," Jessica explained. "You're a detective. You must understand that."

"But you're _not_ a detective," Garza said. "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do and Sgt. Durst told me about your boss and trying to keep the police out of this, but those damned things killed my sister! I'm going to find out why and make sure they get what's coming to them!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Jessica said, impatiently. "I know why they killed your sister!"

"What?" Garza said, stunned by her revelation.

"It was revenge," Jessica revealed.

"Revenge…for what?" Garza wondered, not fully believing her. "For fighting them downtown?"

"No," Jessica said. "For imprisoning them."

"I didn't—"

"Your father did," Jessica said, as she reached into her bag and pulled out printed copies of the information she uncovered.

Garza turned his back on her as he read the papers.

"This is…impossible," Garza said.

"Your father gave his life to trap Barbus and the others," Jessica said. "He stopped them by trapping their souls within a special stone tablet. It requires the hunter to speak from the tablet to weaken the demon and then seal its soul away in stone…using the blood of the hunter."

"This all makes no sense!" Garza said, angrily as he turned to face Jessica again. "What are you trying to do to me? You come here and tell me that my father killed some demons and now they're back to take revenge on his family?"

"On you!" Jessica pushed. "It's you. Barbus smelled you in that alley the night of the first attack. He knew who you were. That's why he went after your sister. Don't you see? You're the next hunter. You may be the only one that can stop these demons for good."

* * *

Several miles outside of the busiest areas of the city, an abandoned warehouse was no longer abandoned. Barbus and Gadarel stood inside of the darkened structure, staring at the stone tablet that had been a home to them for over a decade. As Gadarel chuckled in victory, Barbus ran his paws across the text etched onto the stone slab.

"Tarok was a fool for believing he could keep the tablet out of our hands," Gadarel exclaimed to his leader.

"Yes," Barbus said. "He made a grave error…much like his Lunati brethren did all those years ago."

"We destroyed them for it," Gadarel said, fishing for a fight. "Perhaps the same should ring true today."

"Tarok will get what's coming to him," Barbus said. "But we must deal with one situation at a time."

"I agree!" a voice shouted in the distance.

Barbus and Gadarel both turned towards the warehouse entrance, where they could see a slender figure standing in the daylight just outside.

"Forget Tarok," Chris Hartford spoke, fully morphed, with his hand blaster pointed at them. "You've got another situation on your hands. Now, step away from the stone."

Barbus and Gadarel both began chuckling darkly, as they saw the Red Ranger standing at the doorway.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked.

"Your futility," Barbus murmured.

"I'm the one holding the blaster here," Chris said. "So why don't you two do what I say."

As he looked around the interior of the warehouse, he noticed something that troubled him.

"Where's the other one?" Chris wondered about Abaddon's location. "The one with the—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Chris heard a clicking noise behind him.

"Cannon," Chris mumbled quickly.

He spun around, holding tight to his blaster. But as he turned his head, he saw Abaddon standing a few feet away, with his purple and green cannon under his arm, focused directly on him.

Before Chris could fire his own weapon, Abaddon had activated his cannon sending an explosive ball of fire directly at the Red Ranger. Chris flipped away, but was still caught in the backdraft of the explosive ball that landed on the ground just outside the doorway of the warehouse.

Chris slammed hard onto the ground. Before he could get his bearings, Abaddon was on top of him. He pulled the Red Ranger to his feet and howled directly in his face, hidden beneath his helmet.

"You've arrived just in time for the party!" Abaddon said, happily, as he turned to see Barbus and Gadarel emerge from the warehouse.

Abaddon chuckled, as he threw the Red Ranger towards his comrades. As Chris flew threw the air, Barbus focused his sight on him and sent a surge of energy from his eyes that caught the Red Ranger directly in the chest. Chris crashed to the ground amidst the sparks and smoke now emanating from his suit.

He could feel another claw picking him up off the ground. As he was raised high, he saw the face of Gadarel holding him high. Chris aimed his hand blaster directly at the creature and fired, sending Gadarel flying backwards and crashing to the ground. Chris was freed form his grasp and landed on one knee.

He aimed his blaster at Abaddon who was headed directly towards him and fired again, causing the green-eyed creature to lose his balance and fall backwards to the ground. Chris jumped to his feet and turned, but Barbus was right on top of him. He swung at Chris, but the Red Ranger ducked the attempted punch and scored a karate kick that caused the creature to stagger. Chris ran towards him before flipping into the air and coming down on Barbus with a flying kick, which caused the creature to hit the ground hard.

Before Chris could refocus on the other two Ja'Vey, he turned right into another cannon shot from Abaddon. The blast was a direct hit, causing the Red Ranger's suit to ignite in a fog of sparking damage. As Chris fell to the ground, the only focus he had was on the pain he felt. The blast was so strong that he felt his suit did nothing to protect him from the onslaught.

* * *

"My father…this wasn't him," Garza said, his voice low and dark.

"Detective—"

"This wasn't him!" Garza yelled, cutting Jessica off as he pushed the papers back into her hands. "Leave me alone."

"I know you're hurting," Jessica said. "But a lot more people are going to be hurt if we can't contain the Ja'Vey. You can't deny your legacy, not if lives are at stake!"

At that moment, Jessica heard her tracker. She pulled it from the back pocket of her pink jeans. She flipped the device open to hear the incoming call.

"Yes, what is it?" she spoke into the device.

Garza watched with a strange curiosity, not only about the technology, but also about her and who she truly was.

"Jessica, there's trouble," Ian spoke on the other end. "It's Chris."

"It's all my fault, Ms. Lorrie!" Spencer called out in a worried tone. "He asked me to locate a small Lunati signal…"

"A small Lunati signal," Jessica repeated, as she thought. "The tablet? Chris went after the tablet?"

"It gets worse," Ian explained. "The Ja'Vey have it…and him."

Garza watched as Jessica's eyes lifted from the tracker and focused on him for a moment. He could see the worry and fear within them.

"I'm on my way," she said, as she rushed back to her car. "Send me his exact location."

As she jumped behind the wheel, she looked up at Garza again before speeding off. Garza watched the silver convertible take off, passing him. His eyes were led right back to the spot where Barbus dropped his sister's dead body. Amidst the burned debris, Garza spotted something. He knelt down and picked up a half-burned photograph of his grandmother. It was the same picture his sister wanted to keep. They looked so much alike, he thought.

As his emotions began to rise again, all he could hear was the laughter of Barbus, echoing in his brain.

* * *

Barbus held tight to the Red Ranger's neck, as he pulled him off the ground. Abaddon and Gadarel walked up to Chris. As he opened his eyes, he saw three sets of fangs all bearing down on him, ready to pounce.

"It's too bad we can't see the fear in his eyes," Abaddon said, happily.

"Once we tear him apart, we will taste the fear in his blood!" Barbus said, causing all three of the creatures to begin howling in anticipation.

"Who says I'm afraid?" Chris grunted.

"If you aren't…you will be, human!" Gadarel screamed at his helmet.

"Never!"

As the three Ja'Vey all became more angered, they growled with fury. But their sounds weren't loud enough to mask the sound of a speeding plane headed straight for them. All heads turned in reaction to the sound, just as the Hyper Jet swooped down beneath the clouds, firing at their location.

Barbus, Abaddon & Gadarel all went flying as their bodies were struck by the laser blasts. Chris collapsed to the ground. He managed to lift his head long enough to see the Pink Ranger hop out of the Hyper Jet and land near him. Jessica ran to his side.

"Chris, are you all right?"

"You kidding? I feel like a million bucks," Chris moaned in pain.

"Stay put," she said, as she pulled her hand blaster from her belt and focused on Barbus who got to his feet first.

Jessica fired the weapon, causing his body to erupt in smoke and sparks. He fell to one knee. She turned to see Gadarel also getting to his feet. She ran at top speed, transforming her blaster into its blade mode. She ducked a punch from Gadarel and swiped the weapon across his chest, causing sparks to fly. She brought it down for another attack, but this time Gadarel blocked it, swiping the three sharp claws on his right hand across her chest, which caused her own suit to spark. She staggered backwards, but did not fall. She went on the assault again, just as she heard Chris screaming.

"Jess, look out!"

Jessica turned to see Abaddon laughing loudly as his cannon was pointed directly at her. He fired the weapon, as Gadarel moved away. Jessica flipped onto her side to avoid the blast. Unable to fully avert it, she was forcefully thrown to the grown. She got up, groaning in pain. As she switched her weapon back to blaster mode, she heard a laugh from afar. She turned to see Barbus was the source. A blast of energy came roaring from his eyes and landed directly on her body, causing her to scream out in pain. Her suit sparked with damage as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Garza dismounted his motorcycle, walking further into the storage warehouse on foot. He was walking with a purpose, as he approached the unit he had rented to store his grandmother's belongings. He had left his apartment so quickly that he didn't even bring his helmet along. He opened the unit and almost breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the moving company had gotten the boxes here before his apartment went up in smoke.

He searched through the boxes quickly, looking for the box he had marked 'fragile' and 'private.' It didn't take him long to find it. He ripped the box open, ignoring his own markings on it. He reached inside and found the white handkerchief wrapped around the bloodied blade. As he brought the knife up to his face, a flood of thoughts about his grandmother filled his head.

"_Grandma, this knife has dried blood on it," Garza said, as he examined the blade. _

"_I know," she responded. "It is the blood of your father."_

"_I don't get it," Garza said, giving her a confused look. _

"_This blade holds great power," she said, her voice growing weaker. "You must keep it safe and nearby."_

It was starting to make more sense, Garza thought, as he remembered his earlier conversation with Jessica.

"_He stopped them by trapping their souls within a special stone tablet. It requires the hunter to speak from the tablet to weaken the demon and then seal its soul away in stone…using the blood of the hunter," Jessica explained. _

Garza's eyes now conveyed an inner fury, tempered with determination. As he hopped aboard his motorcycle and sped out of the storage lot, he could feel his dizziness beginning to return. He didn't let it stop him. He refused to lose control of his cycle, and he refused to stop until he reached his destination. While he didn't know exactly where he was going, he let his feelings guide him. As the wave of dizziness in his head worsened, he knew he was getting closer. He knew that in order to make it to that battle, he would have to first win over his brain's attempts to shut him down.

He rode on faster, not stopping for anything.

* * *

The three beastly Ja'Vey had their prey surrounded. The Red and Pink Rangers could barely find the strength to move at the moment.

"We have—to get up," Chris muttered to his partner.

"I don't know if I can," Jessica said.

The howls of the Ja'Vey grew louder, as they could sense their prey was struggling…struggling for survival.

"It's time to end this," Barbus said. "And once we're finished destroying these humans, we will destroy that tablet, ending all hopes of our future imprisonment!"

Gadarel and Abaddon howled in agreement with their leader, as they closed in on the two fallen Rangers.

But before they could attack, the sound of another roaring vehicle invaded the area. As all three turned, Garza's speeding motorcycle seemed to go even faster. With one hand on the handle bars and one hand grasping his pistol, Garza opened fire on Barbus and Gadarel catching them off-guard. The two staggered only slightly from the strike of the bullets. Garza brought his motorcycle's front wheel off the ground, causing it to take flight. As he jumped off, the cycle crashed right into Abaddon, causing the purple and green demon to crash to the ground, sparking with damage.

Garza landed on the ground nearby, firing his pistol quickly at Barbus and Gadarel as they both ran towards him. As he ran out of bullets, he could hear both of the creatures howling with glee. They both swiped at him at the same time. Garza dropped to one knee, avoiding the attacks, and causing Gadarel to swipe Barbus in the chest with his massive claws.

"Master, I'm sorry!" Gadarel apologized, just as Garza's foot was planted in his chest, causing him to stagger backward.

Before Garza could get back to his feet, he felt something land at his feet. He looked down to see a large white and black hand blaster. He looked over at the fallen Rangers to see it belonged to the Pink one, who was looking over at him. She nodded, as she tried to get up.

Garza grabbed the weapon and opened fire on Gadarel, sending him flying backwards, damaged by the laser blasts. Garza turned to attack Barbus, but the Ja'Vey leader was already on top of him. He tackled Garza to the ground, sending both of them rolling into the warehouse. As their rolling bodies came to a halt, Barbus was on top, his fangs only inches from Garza's face.

"Here we are again…back in the darkness," Barbus spoke.

"Back where you belong," Garza said, as he struggled to throw Barbus' weight off of him.

"I only wish destroying your sister was this much fun…she didn't put up a fight at all!" Barbus said, as he laughed.

"You're a monster!" Garza shouted. "And you're not gonna get away with that."

"Oh really?" Barbus growled, still using his weight to keep Garza down. "And, who's going to stop me? Your father may have imprisoned me, but he was a true hunter. You are weak! At least your father could protect his family! I doubt your blood could even seal my soul!"

Garza yelled in fury.

"My blood won't have to!" Garza screamed, as he pulled the knife from his leather jacket pocket and plunged it deep into the heart of the demon.

Barbus howled, this time in pain from the blade, piercing his body. A glowing light seemed to emanate from the growing wound on his chest. Garza continued pushing the blade and Barbus back, until he caught sight of the tablet and began to read what was there. He didn't understand the text, but he knew that if Jessica was right, it would finally destroy Barbus.

A few yards away, Abaddon stepped up to the doorway of the warehouse, seeing what was happening inside.

"No!" he yelled, as his cannon materialized underneath his arm.

As he aimed it at Garza, he could feel it moving out of his control. The Red and Pink Rangers both grabbed a hold of the cannon, pushing it away from the entrance.

"I don't think so!" Chris grunted, as they forced Abaddon away from the fight.

Abaddon swung around quickly, causing Jessica to lose her grip and fall to the ground. He used his free arm to punch the Red Ranger across the helmet, sending him flying as well.

Back inside the warehouse, Garza could hear Barbus' screams as he continued to read the text on the tablet. As he got closer to finishing the incantation, he could feel the power in his hand increasing, almost as if the knife was getting stronger.

"You can't do this!" Barbus yelled, as his soul separated from his body and traveled into the stone tablet.

Garza watched as the body of Barbus turned to ash, falling to the floor of the warehouse. Garza appeared stunned that the knife, tainted with his father's blood also turned to ash. He looked back at the doorway of the warehouse as he heard the howls of Abaddon and Gadarel. He saw their glowing eyes glaring directly at him.

"You fool!" Gadarel yelled furiously. "You have sealed away our leader!"

"And you're next!" Garza yelled, showing no fear, despite his dizzy mind.

"Not if you're destroyed first!" Abaddon yelled, as he focused his cannon. "We'll bring the entire warehouse down!"

He fired his cannon directly at Garza. The detective dove towards the stone tablet, using it as a shield as the blast came at him. The tablet shattered into dozens of pieces upon impact with the explosive blast. Garza, however, was still alive beneath it. The two remaining Ja'Vey picked him up and threw him out of the warehouse, as they laughed.

"Thank you," Abaddon said. "You've just eliminated the only prison that could hold us!"

"Now, it's time to eliminate you!" Gadarel added.

"Oh boys," Jessica's voice pierced the male dominated scene.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chris chimed in.

Abaddon and Gadarel turned to see the Pink and Red Rangers were back on their feet, with their weapons drawn. Chris held tight to his Power Staff, as Jessica held her Hydro Cannon. Both took an offensive stance and went running towards the two creatures, with their weapons poised for attack.

"Power Staff, piercing strike!" Chris yelled out as he brought his body seemed to become one with his weapon, causing a streak of red energy to form around it, as it pierced the bodies of both the Ja'Vey.

At the exact same time, Jessica unleashed her own fury.

"Hydro Cannon, aquatic strike!" Jessica called out, as she maxed out the power of her weapon, hitting both the Ja'Vey with the blast.

Both Abaddon and Gadarel seemed stunned, as their bodies were engulfed in the attacks from both the Rangers' weapons. This caused their bodies to not only spark with damage, but powerful yellow energy seemed to travel all over them as they both collapsed into two massive explosions.

The Red and Pink Rangers rushed to Garza's aide, helping him to his feet.

"You okay?" Jessica asked.

Garza nodded, as he looked back over at the fallen Ja'Vey…only to see there was nothing left behind but ground damage.

"They're gone," he announced.

Chris and Jessica shared a glance, as they de-morphed and looked back over to see Garza was telling the truth.

* * *

Hours later, Dr. Ian Hartford and his crew were all back in the Tracking Lab, staring at one of the study counters and the small stone pieces on top of it.

"So, do you think we'll be able to piece the tablet back together?" Jessica wondered, as she glanced at Ian.

"If this is all the pieces, it's possible," Ian answered.

"Abaddon and Gadarel are still out there," Chris said. "And given that they survived our maxed out power, I think we may have been added to their revenge list."

"At least you'll have a kindred spirit in Detective Garza," Spencer added. "I can't imagine he'll ever be able to let go of what happened, given the terrible nature in which his sister was killed."

"You're right, Spencer," Jessica said. "I'm not sure he'll ever get over it. But one thing's for sure. If the Ja'Vey ever show their faces again, Detective Garza won't be far behind. It's just a question of if they can be truly stopped without the tablet."

* * *

On the other side of town, Detective Stephen Garza knelt at a fresh grave. As he looked at the grave marker with his sister's name on it, he couldn't help remembering happier times: seeing Sienna take her first steps, playing with her outside of their grandmother's house in Texas, watching her receive her high school diploma.

Garza closed his eyes, as he focused on the memory of her smiling face, which had been so much like his grandmother's. That thought seemed to transport him back to his final time with the older woman.

"_You're gonna be okay, Grandma," Garza said to her. _

_As the old woman coughed at bit, she rubbed her grandson's hand. _

"_We never know when we'll be called to die, Stephen," she explained. "All we can do until then is fight on…for what's right."_

"_I know," Garza said. _

"_I've fought a lot in my life. It's time for me to rest," she said, as she closed her eyes for the final time._

Garza stood up from his sister's grave and turned towards the setting sun. She hadn't been given the chance to truly fight, he thought to himself. But Garza knew he would fight for her spirit and never give up. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the ring that hung on the chain around his neck. He held tight to it, remembering that his father had fought too and died saving the world from the vengeful Ja'Vey.

Garza stared up at the setting sun. This day was ending, but he knew that his fight was far from over.

THE END

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Ian's past crashes into the present when an old  
friend calls on his help after a mysterious burglary,  
which could have more to do with the quest than  
anyone knows and the truth behind Chris'  
resentment of his father is revealed.


	9. The Phantom Menace

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #9  
"The Phantom Menace"

**Two Years Ago**

"So close."

The man spoke in a deep, husky voice, as if he knew the meaning of hard labor. That wasn't his life, though. He spent most of his recent days in that room, with only a dim lamp to light the pages on his desk. He had been scribbling notes, attempted translations and even gibberish in his search. 

As he slammed his fist on his desk in frustration, he took a deep breath and looked around. The office was a mess. As he thought of cleaning it, his thoughts veered to the other occupant of his home. But as soon as her image appeared in his head, he cast it aside, refocusing his attention on the job at hand. 

As his eyes veered back to the texts and symbols in front of him, it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"That's it!" he grumbled. "That must be it."

He opened his small leather bound book and began thumbing through the pages, until he found the last one he had written in. He smiled, as he compared his notes to the sheets on his desk and began writing feverishly in the book.

"Finally," he said, his voice low, despite his enthusiasm.

At that moment the phone rang. He picked up the cordless device and glanced at the caller ID readout. When he saw the caller was Ian Hartford he moved his finger to answer it on the second ring, but before he could, it stopped ringing. The call had already been answered by the other occupant of his home. 

The man raised his head to the sky, waiting. He didn't hear footsteps walking upstairs. He didn't hear her voice. She wasn't coming to alert him to the call. The man slammed the cordless phone down on his desk so hard that he thought it would break. 

He closed his small leather-covered book and tossed it in the silver safe behind his chair, near his large bookcase. After sealing the safe, he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the office. He never bothered to find out what Ian Hartford wanted. He never told his wife he was leaving. He never returned.

**Present Day**

Dr. Ian Hartford tried his best to concentrate, but it seemed that every time he was on the verge of an intelligent thought, it was blasted to hell by the intense noise happening around him. He lifted his head from his computer terminal. His office was empty at the moment, but the construction next door in his study was becoming unbearable. 

Ian unsuccessfully tried to regain his concentration, but soon gave up and turned off the computer. He wheeled himself around his desk and down the small ramp that had been installed to compensate for the tiny steps that led up to his raised desk. As he approached his door, full of fury for his contractor, Spencer Kingston burst into the door and closed it quickly behind him, staring a hole through Ian.

"This can not go on, sir!" Spencer said, forcefully.

"I agree," Ian said. "The noise is driving me insane!" 

Spencer looked confused. 

"No, not that sir," Spencer said. "Mr. Mason has assured me that the elevator installation will be finished in a few days. I'm talking about a much bigger problem."

"What could be more important than my sanity?" 

"Mine!" Spencer said quickly. "And I swear I'll go insane if I let you wheel yourself around this house one more day looking like that!" 

Ian looked confused, as he glanced at himself. He was wearing old black sweats that he used to workout in. He raised his bearded head back up to his butler, knocking his long dark hair away from his face in the process.

"Spencer, what are you talking about?" 

"Your hair, your face, your clothes. Sir, this isn't you. Won't you let me lay something else out for you to wear? I don't mind helping you get a shave," Spencer explained. 

"I'd much rather you leave me alone, so I can find some peace and quiet." Ian said. 

"You want peace and quiet, sir, let me take you out...to a barber!" Spencer said, with a bright smile. "Just a quick cut...please sir."

Ian wheeled himself forward, forcing Spencer to move or be run over. The butler, however, stood his ground, not moving. 

"Get out of my way, Spencer," Ian said, as he wheeled himself out into the hallway. 

"Not until you clean yourself up," Spencer said. 

"Why do you care so much?" 

"Because your current state could be seen as a reflection of my service and quite frankly, I'm embarrassed to be seen with you," Spencer said, boldly. 

As the phone rang at his desk, Ian sighed. He switched directions and rolled back to his desk. 

"I suggest you don't be seen with me, then," Ian said, in his grumpy tone. 

He picked up the telephone, quickly answering. As he heard the voice on the other end, his eyes grew wide. He turned back to Spencer, who noticed his surprised reaction. Spencer walked closer to the desk, as Ian's reaction turned from shocked to troubled. 

"Okay, just calm down," Ian said to the caller. "I'm on my way."

As he hung up, Spencer waited with baited breath for details. Instead of words, he was given a disturbed look by his employer, whose head dropped. He appeared deep in thought. 

"Sir, what is it?" Spencer asked. "Who was that?"

Ian looked back up at him.

"That was Karen...Tracy," Ian said, his voice still surprised. 

"Well, that is a shock," Spencer said. "How long has it been?"

"Two years," Ian said, as he seemed to gain a burst of energy.

He wheeled himself back down the ramp, headed for the doorway. 

"What did she want?" Spencer asked, as Ian reached for the door handle. 

"Someone broke into her house," Ian explained, as he wheeled himself out into the hallway, headed for the guest bedroom that had become his. "She needs me."

"I'll grab my clippers!" Spencer said, causing Ian to stop in his tracks. 

He turned back to his butler and friend. 

"We don't have time," Ian said, sincerely. "I need to be there as soon as I can...clothes are the bigger priority."

"I'll get right on it, sir," Spencer said, as he rushed past the wheelchair and headed quickly up the staircase, passing Chris and Jessica who were on their way down. 

They noticed his hurried pace.

"What's the rush?" Chris asked, as Jessica peeked over the banister, seeing Ian wheeling himself towards his room. 

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes," Ian said. "An old friend of mine...she's been burglarized. I'm heading over there."

"What friend?" Chris asked.

"Karen Tracy," Ian said, as he locked eyes with Chris. 

"Wow, that is an old friend," Chris said, seriously. 

"Wait, who's Karen Tracy?" Jessica asked, curiously.

"I don't have time to explain," Ian said, as he rolled himself into his bedroom. 

As Jessica remained in the dark, more than she liked, Spencer trotted down the steps with a blazer, freshly pressed dress shirt and matching pants. 

"What's the rush?" Jessica asked. 

Spencer didn't answer, as he disappeared into Ian's room, closing the door behind him. Chris reached the bottom of the steps and looked back at Jessica. 

"Karen Tracy," Chris stated. 

"I don't get it," Jessica said. 

"You should come along, then," Chris said. "Trust me when I say, this is going to be interesting. Her husband, Gordon, was my dad's best friend."

"Oh," Jessica said. "I don't think Dr. Hartford's ever mentioned any friends."

"That's because dad isn't a real people person," Chris explained. "The Tracys were different though. They were all really close."

"What happened?" Jessica wondered aloud.

"Mr. Tracy committed suicide two years ago," Chris revealed. 

Jessica's jaw dropped.

* * *

As Spencer's classic black Bentley Continental sped down a secluded road, keeping close enough to the speed limit to avoid a ticket, Jessica sat in the back seat next to Chris, intently listening to the history of Ian Hartford's friendship with Gordon Tracy.

"We met in college," Ian explained from the front passenger seat. "Gordon was a brilliant businessman. He helped me start the Historical Society. I never would have gotten it off the ground without his help."

"He was also my godfather," Chris added, as he looked to Ian.

Jessica sensed that he was fishing for something...something his father didn't bring up. 

"Gordon and Karen were amazing friends to me and Maggie," Ian said. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Jessica saw Chris's head fall upon the mention of his mother's name. 

"After she died, they were there for me and Chris," Ian said. "But, as the years went on, Gordon became more reclusive, especially during his final months. He withdrew from everyone. His marriage fell apart...and then he was gone."

"Kind of a sad story," Jessica said. "He sounds like he was a great man up until the end."

"_He_ was," Chris said, as he cut his eyes at his father, who didn't see the gesture.

"Here we are," Spencer announced, as he pulled the car into the Tracys' private estate. 

Surrounded by trees, the place was the epitome of seclusion. In fact, if one didn't know what they were looking for, they would probably miss the two-story home. It wasn't as large or extravagant as the Hartford mansion. It was a quaint country home, complete with a small lake a few yards behind it. Jessica took in a deep breath of the fresh air all around them, as Chris and Spencer helped Ian get into his wheelchair. 

All three of them helped get the wheelchair-bound doctor up the two steps to the porch, where he took a deep breath of his own before ringing the doorbell. After a moment of straightening his clothes, he looked up to see the door open. Karen Tracy emerged. 

She looked as beautiful as he remembered, Ian thought to himself. Her wavy black hair seemed perfectly placed, even if it was in a ponytail. Her eyes, however, didn't convey perfection at all. They were full of dread and even sorrow as she looked down at him. 

"Ian?" she said, as she shook her head. "What happened to you?"

Ian sighed. 

"It's a long story," Ian said. "Right now, I'm worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, as she opened her door wide, allowing his group to enter. "I called the police. They're sending someone out, but I figured I should call you. You know Gordon's office better than I do."

As Ian rolled himself into her sitting room, he looked back at her in surprise.

"His office?"

"Whoever broke in, they trashed it. I don't know. It seemed like they were looking for something," Karen explained. "I couldn't possibly tell them what's missing, if anything. I haven't been in there since..."

Her voice trailed off as she thought of that last time. She and Ian had been in there looking for some sign, some reason as to why Gordon had died. 

"I understand," Ian said. "We'll find out who did this."

"Please, everyone, have a seat," Karen offered, as she sat down herself.

"Oh, uh Karen, this is Jessica Lorrie, my assistant and of course you remember Spencer...and Chris," Ian said. 

"Chris," Karen said, cracking the first smile of her day. "It's been a long time."

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Tracy," Chris said, nervously, as he sat down next to Jessica. 

"I have coffee," Karen said, as she seemed to scold herself for not offering sooner. "I just need to—"

"It's okay," Ian said, quickly, as he motioned for her to sit. "Spencer, will take care of it."

Ian looked up at his butler, who seemed stunned that he was being put to work in someone else's house. 

"Of course I will, sir," Spencer said, his voice tinted with sarcasm. 

He walked off to the kitchen, as Karen looked back at Ian. 

"So, tell me, what happened? How did you end up in a wheelchair?" Karen asked, concerned for her friend.

"It's a very long story," Ian said, seriously. "I took a fall."

"Oh. So, this is only temporary?" she asked. 

Chris watched his father's every move. 

"I hope so," Ian said, with a smile. "Chris actually saved my life."

He glanced back at his son, giving him a proud look. Chris shook his head and stood up. 

"I'm gonna get some air," he said, as he exited the house, just as Spencer returned with coffee.

"I wonder what I missed," he said. 

Jessica glanced at the trail Chris left behind and then at Ian. The tension between them was off the charts and she knew it had something to do with the Tracy family.

* * *

After coffee, Ian found himself inside Gordon Tracy's first floor office. It felt like a tomb to Ian. Entering one room brought back so much. He took a deep breath, as he noticed all of the clutter. The place had been ransacked. With Jessica at his side, he advanced in, rolling over several fallen books and papers on the floor. 

"This is a real mess," Jessica said aloud. "I wonder who would break in just to tear up an old office."

"Someone looking for something," Ian muttered, as he rolled himself behind the desk and began searching on top of it. 

Jessica looked around, not knowing how she could really help. Besides, her mind was still in the sitting room and the blatant tension between a father and son. 

"Notice anything?" she asked. 

"No," Ian said, with a sigh. "Although with all of this mess, I doubt I would remember what was really here. It's been a long time."

However, as he turned away from the desk and glanced at the bookcase, he did notice something. He looked down at the floor and his suspicions were confirmed.

"I take it back," he said, drawing Jessica's attention.

She walked over to his position and followed his finger, which was pointed at a spot on the floor. There was a square outline on the carpet, as if something heavy had been sitting there, next to the bookcase. 

"What would leave a mark like that?" she wondered, as she knelt next to it. 

"Gordon's safe," Ian revealed. "He kept it right here."

"You think that's what the thieves were after?" 

"It must have been," Ian said, as he looked around. "I don't think there was much else of value in here."

"Any idea what he kept inside it?" Jessica wondered, as she continued looking around.

"No. He never said."

"Sounds like you two weren't so close in his last years," Jessica said, as she walked near the office window and pulled back the curtains to let the daylight in.

"Things were strained," Ian said. "I tried to reach out to him, but he didn't seem interested in much outside this room."

Jessica glanced out the window and saw Chris standing outside, staring off into the trees. 

"Where does Chris fit in?" she asked, unable to avoid her curiosity. 

She looked back at Ian to see if she had touched a nerve. He had stopped looking through the strewn papers on Gordon's desk. He looked over at her and sighed. 

"Twelve years ago, my wife died," Ian revealed. "The day we buried Maggie, everything changed. Everything."

Jessica looked even more interested, as Ian began his story.

"There was so much going on that day. I was coming apart at the seams, but Gordon and Karen, they were there for me, to help. Maggie was an amazing woman. She left behind a lot of friends and admirers," he stated. 

"And family," Jessica added, as she thought of Chris, whom she knew could only have been nine or ten at the time.

"Everyone wanted a handshake, a hug, a chance to tell me how much they'd miss her," Ian explained. "But I knew I was missing her more. Gordon and Karen knew that. They helped me deal with it all. But, there was one thing I couldn't deal with—my son."

"I don't understand," Jessica spoke. 

"Maggie's cancer spread extremely quickly," Ian said, shaking his head. "She didn't get a chance to fight it. Everything was happening so fast and—and I wanted to shield Christian from all of it. As Maggie got sicker, I swore to her that I would protect him. I never told him about the cancer."

"How could he not know?" Jessica said, confused. 

"I told him that she was ill, but I never told him how serious it was," Ian revealed. "I kept up hope as long as I could, even after it was gone. Once Maggie passed away, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I just—froze. I let him go on playing, smiling, thinking everything was going to be all right."

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"The day we buried Maggie, Gordon came to the house. He told me Karen was at the church dealing with the guests. He had come to check on Chris and me. He couldn't believe that I still hadn't told Chris about his mother," Ian said. "He wanted me to tell him. He said I had to before the funeral."

Jessica could feel Ian's emotions rising as he spoke.

"I knew he was right," Ian said, with conviction. "But I couldn't break Christian's heart. He offered to help me tell him...but it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought he was upstairs with Spencer, but Chris had been sitting on the stairs the whole time," Ian said. "He heard us talking. I don't think I ever would have noticed if he hadn't dropped his toy. I think my heart stopped when I heard it falling down the stairs."

Jessica looked into Ian's watery eyes. 

"I'll never forget it," Ian said. "That little red dump truck landed right at my feet. Kind of ironic, given our current circumstances. He was crushed. I could see it in his face. I know I was wrong for what I did, but Chris has never forgiven me. That day has haunted us both for so long. I think it haunted Gordon too, because we were never the same after that."

Jessica took a deep breath, as she absorbed it all. She turned back to the window and glanced down at Chris again, realizing just what kind of pain he had been dealing with for so many years. As she watched him start walking, she noticed an approaching vehicle. She perked up as she saw the motorcycle pull up next to the Bentley. She watched Detective Stephen Garza dismount and walk over to Chris.

* * *

Outside the Tracy home, Chris extended a hand, which Garza shook. 

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Garza said, sarcastically. "Treading on my turf again, Hartford?"

"Karen Tracy is an old friend of the family," Chris admitted. 

"Of course she is," Garza said, as he walked up to the house, with Chris. 

Karen appeared in the open doorway. 

"Mrs. Tracy?" Garza presumed.

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Garza," he announced, as he flashed his badge. "Wanna tell me what happened here?"

"I had a doctor's appointment this morning. I came home and everything seemed normal. But, when I noticed my husband's office door ajar, I peeked inside and that's when I saw the mess."

"Was there forced entry?" Garza asked.

"No," Karen said. "All the doors and windows were locked."

"I didn't notice any fresh tracks outside. Can you be sure the burglary happened today?"

"Yes," Karen said, quickly. "Like I said, I always keep my husband's office closed. I haven't been in there in over a year. The door is always closed, Detective...always."

"The cavalry has arrived it would seem," Spencer spoke, as he saw the trio enter the sitting room. 

"Spencer, this is Detective Garza," Chris said. 

"Oh," Spencer said, as he recalled everything he learned about the detective from the altercation with the Ja'Vey. "Nice to meet you, Detective."

"You are?" Garza asked.

"Oh, Spencer's our butler," Chris revealed. 

Garza let out a troubling sigh. 

"Did you people move in before or after the burglary?" Garza said, troubled at so many people being near the crime scene.

"I'm sorry," Karen said. "Ian Hartford was a close friend of my husband. I thought he might be able to help the investigation."

"And, where is Dr. Hartford?"

"He's in the office," Karen said, a bit nervous as to what the Detective might do next. 

"Of course," Garza said. "Can you lead the way?"

"Right," Karen said, as she approached the office door. 

Chris & Spencer followed close behind. Karen opened the door and Garza walked in first, with a smile, as he saw Ian and Jessica. He paused his eyes for a moment on the Pink Ranger, before settling them on Ian.

"Finished tainting my crime scene, Doctor?" Garza said. "You have no business in here."

"The safe's missing," Ian said, as he rolled himself towards the doors. "I didn't notice anything else, but with all the mess I can't be sure."

"Noted," Garza said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to secure the crime scene. Unless, of course, your butler also happens to be a detective?"

Spencer huffed at the detective's sarcasm. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he did notice something. Spencer walked further into the office, despite Garza's grumble. Spencer bent over in front of Gordon's desk and moved a piece of paper to fully glance at what he spotted. Spencer picked up the object and turned back to the group who had gathered in the doorway. 

"A feather?" Garza said, looking oblivious.

"Not just any feather," Spencer said. "I would recognize it anywhere. This belongs to that ravenous owl, Waza!"

"Dark Shadow did this?" Chris spoke up.

"Dark Shadow?" Garza asked, confused. 

"They're a group of thieves, usually for hire," Ian said. "Always in blue."

"Great," Garza said. "More freaks. I'll take it from here. I think the rest of you should clear out, now."

Ian wheeled himself past Garza, led towards the front door by Karen. Chris followed at a safe distance. As Jessica passed Garza, she gave him a polite smile.

"Sorry," she said. "We didn't touch much, really."

Garza nodded, as she left. Spencer walked proudly over to the detective, presenting him with the blue feather. Garza snatched the piece of evidence out of Spencer's hand.

"You're welcome," Spencer said, with a frown as he departed. 

Garza stared at the feather in his hand as he shook his head and sighed. 

"Dark Shadow," he said, while rolling his eyes.

* * *

Inside of Dark Shadow's lair in Japan, Evan Yukito was on his knees, with one cheek pressed up against the cold steel of Gordon Tracy's safe. As he turned the combination dial slowly, he opened his ears as much as he could, waiting for the click that would satisfy his curiosity today. 

Evan was concentrating so hard, that he never noticed his tall, dark and brooding teammate Taiyami storm into the sitting room behind him. Evan had been able to block out Taiyami's approaching footsteps on the wood floors and even Waza's breathing, as the great owl was perched on top of the safe, glancing down at his work. 

"Any luck?" Waza asked, in a whisper. 

Evan groaned, as he moved his head away from the safe. 

"Not at all," Evan said. "It's like there's no locking mechanism—at least not one I can hear."

"Perhaps I should give it a try," Waza said. "My ears are much more sensitive than yours."

"Knock yourself out," Evan said, with a smirk. "But the dial is pretty thin. I'm not sure you'll be able to grip it."

Waza huffed, as he glided down to the floor and began examining the dial. Evan got to his feet and turned to see Taiyami had his arms folded, as he cast his serious gaze down on Evan, who was several inches shorter than him. Evan looked up into Taiyami's glowing yellow y-shaped helmet. 

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Taiyami asked, sternly. "We were not hired to open the safe, just to retrieve it."

In the background, Waza tried to grab the dial with his claws, but it appeared to be too small. The owl continued to try, merely scratching the safe. He let out a flustered groan.

"I know that," Evan said, with a smile. "But when opportunity knocks, you have to answer."

"Our client will not be happy," Taiyami said. "You know what happened last time."

"Well, our client was stupid to employ our services," Evan said. "Besides, whatever's in that safe could be useful to us and you know me. I'm all about liberation. Locked boxes make me nervous."

"You are playing with fire...literally," Taiyami stated. 

In the background, Waza dove at the safe, grabbing at the dial with his beak, but being unable to move it with that appendage either. The owl's wings moved rapidly, causing his feathers to fly everywhere, which Evan and Taiyami didn't seem to notice at all.

"I can handle it," Evan said. 

"Yuki!" Miko called out, as she came trotting into the sitting room, joining Evan and Taiyami. "Take a look at this."

Miko held up a Silver City newspaper, showing a large picture of the Ja'Vey demons and the damage of their attack on the downtown area. Evan and Taiyami both glanced at the article. 

"They look pretty dangerous," Evan surmised. 

"And ugly," Miko added, as she contorted her face.

"They should provide a welcome distraction for Hartford's crew," Taiyami figured. "It will be good to have them off our backs."

"I have a question," Evan said, as he narrowed his eyes on Miko. "What are _you_ doing reading a newspaper?"

Miko looked shocked. 

"I'm not some dummy!" Miko said, as she walked away from him, a bit nervously. 

"Of course not," Evan said, as she followed her over to the couch. "But that doesn't answer my question. Our Miko doesn't do news. So what's the real news?"

"I—I picked up a copy while I was trailing Mrs. Tracy, that's all," Miko said, averting her gaze. 

"Miko..." Evan pressured. 

"Okay," Miko said, "But please, just keep an open mind." 

Miko thumbed through the paper until she found what she was looking for. She then opened the newspaper to show Evan and Taiyami.

"Fashion Week!" Miko squealed. "Can we go, please?"

"No," Taiyami said, quickly, before storming off. 

Miko pouted and began whining, as she laid her head on Evan's shoulder. 

"Sorry, babe," Evan spoke, as he patted her on the back. 

At that moment he heard a crash by the safe, as Waza collapsed onto the floor. Evan chuckled, as he walked over to the fallen owl and knelt beside him. He leaned over Waza's face, as he saw the owl panting heavily. 

"So, did you get the combination?" Evan asked, sarcastically.

Waza swiftly raised his heavy wing, popping Evan in the face, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

* * *

Inside the Hartford mansion, Spencer stood in the kitchen, stirring a large pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade. He had been provided with many lemons these days, but he had dealt with them accordingly. In fact it was the day's troubles that prompted him to make the pitcher, knowing that both Chris and Ian would enjoy a fresh glass. He poured a glass and stepped out of the kitchen into the first floor hallway, where he could hear his employer's raised voice coming from his study.

"I can't take this anymore, Aaron!" Ian yelled. "I want the work done faster."

"We're going as fast as we can, Dr. Hartford," Aaron Mason responded. "I've pulled all my guys in on this, but it's gonna take time...especially if you want it done quietly."

"We'll you're not being very quiet either," Ian said, angrily. "I'm paying you a lot of money."

"And, trust me, you're getting your money's worth," Aaron spoke. "I have overseen every modification you've wanted for this property and done it with discretion. Do you think any other contractor would drop all his other jobs to do all of this?"

Spencer walked in and quickly stepped between the two.

"Mr. Mason, I assure you Dr. Hartford is grateful for your services," Spencer said, sincerely. "It's been a very long day."

"If there's nothing else, I'll get back to work," Aaron responded, as he looked past Spencer at Ian, who was staring away from them both. "It's gonna be another long night if we want to keep to our deadline."

Spencer took a deep breath as Mr. Mason walked back over to his crew. He turned back to see Ian rolling himself out of the study, headed towards his makeshift bedroom. 

"I made fresh lemonade, sir. Would you like a glass?" Spencer said, offering the drink.

"No," Ian said, as he parked himself next to his bed. 

Spencer closed the door.

"Sir, I realize that it's been a trying day...seeing Mrs. Tracy again after all this time, but taking your anger out on Mr. Mason isn't the proper way to deal with things," Spencer stated. 

"It's not anger!" Ian said. "It's...frustration! I'm tired. I'm tired of this room! I want to sleep in my own bed. I'm tired of this damned wheelchair!"

"I know, sir," Spencer said. "I understand."

"No, you don't!" Ian said, as he gave Spencer a look of anger. "Seeing Karen's face today...she looked at me with such pity. I wanted to go over there and be strong for her and I couldn't even accomplish that."

"I know it's hard," Spencer said, as he sat the glass of lemonade down on Ian's nightstand. The butler sat down on the bed and looked at his employer. "And when I say I know, it's because I know. When I was a boy back in Liverpool, I was a bit rambunctious. As such, I spent a lot of time in trouble. The caretakers at the orphanage never really knew what to do with me."

Ian looked at Spencer with interest. He knew his butler was always reluctant to reveal much about his childhood. 

"One day, all of the children were playing outdoors. I ventured into the street, chasing something, I don't remember what," Spencer explained. "The car seemed to come out of nowhere."

"You were hit by a car?" Ian asked.

"I spent the next year of my life in a wheelchair," Spencer admitted. "As a nine-year old, it felt like my life was over. So when I say I understand, I would appreciate it if you would take me at my word."

"Spencer...I had no idea," Ian said. "You never talk about your past."

"It's because I like to look forward, not backward. We learn from our mistakes. We shouldn't let them run our lives," Spencer said. "That's a moral this house could use a lot more of."

Spencer exited Ian's room, leaving him behind. As Ian watched the door close, he looked back at the lemonade Spencer had left for him. He took hold of the glass and drank.

* * *

Back at the Tracy house, Garza continued his search of the crime scene, when he noticed Karen Tracy standing in the doorway. He looked up at her. 

"You don't come in here much?" he said, as he noticed she hadn't crossed that threshold since he arrived.

"No," Karen said, as she folded her arms. 

"Too many memories?" Garza asked aloud, as he returned his eyes to the clutter on Gordon's desk. 

"Not really," Karen responded. "This was my husband's sanctuary. He came here to be alone."

"I read about your husband's case when I was assigned to this case," Garza said, somberly. "I'm sorry."

"It's been a long time," Karen said. "There's no need for condolences."

"Still," Garza said, without thinking, "Driving his car over a cliff...that's a bad way to go."

As he looked up at Karen and saw her entire demeanor change, he realized he shouldn't have brought up her husband's death. 

"Yes," she said, simply. "I'll leave you to your work."

As he watched her walk away from the office door, he grimaced. 

"Good job, detective," he mumbled to himself, as he heard the doorbell. 

Garza walked over to the window, thinking it was probably his backup. But as he looked outside, he didn't see any squad cars. He didn't see any cars at all. 

Karen walked up to the door and opened it, surprised by the figure she saw standing before her. The woman at the door was wearing a black suit. Her hair was pinned in a bun behind her head. Karen noticed her Asian features, as she fixed the glasses on her face, holding tight to the clipboard in her arm.

"Can I help you?" Karen asked.

"Mrs. Tracy, my name is Cynthia Blu," the young woman said. "I'm an insurance agent."

"Oh, of course," Karen said. "They said they'd be sending someone over. Right this way."

Karen led Cynthia towards her husband's office.

"The police detective is still here, so this actually should be perfect. I don't know if you'll need any information from him," Karen said, as Cynthia looked a bit more nervous. 

Karen opened the door, as Garza looked up to see the newcomer. 

"What's going on?" he asked.

"This is Cynthia Blu, my insurance company sent her," Karen said. 

"I didn't know insurance companies made housecalls," Garza said, as he eyed the beautiful raven-haired woman. 

"When you pay for one of our premiere policies, you can get all kinds of perks," Cynthia said, as she sauntered in and began peeking at all of the mess, adjusting her glasses in the process. "They left quite a mess. This may take some time."

"I'll leave you all to it," Karen said. "I'll be in the sitting room, if you need anything."

"Thank you," Cynthia said, with a beaming smile and a polite bow.

With the door closed, Cynthia began to take a closer look. Garza, meanwhile, was taking a closer look at her. 

"Do you know what was stolen, officer?" Cynthia asked.

"It's Detective actually," Garza corrected. 

"My apologies."

"You enjoy your walk?" Garza asked.

He noticed Cynthia's look of confusion immediately.

"I don't understand?"

"Your walk?" Garza said, as he pointed to the window. "No car."

"Oh," Cynthia said, giggling slightly. "I was dropped off."

"I see," Garza said.

"So, do you know what was taken, Detective?" Cynthia repeated, as she shifted her glasses once again. 

"Mr. Tracy's safe...but I have feeling you already knew that," Garza said, as he walked closer, causing Cynthia to back up until she hit the wall behind her. 

"Excuse me?" Cynthia said, as she looked a bit frightened by the officer, who brought his face extremely close to hers. 

"Who are you, really?" Garza asked. 

"I'm Cynthia Blu. I told you—"

"You said, they!" Garza said, angrily.

"What?"

"Earlier, when you came in here. You said 'they left quite a mess.' How do you know it was more than one person?" Garza said, as his eyes narrowed on hers, which were moving all over the place. 

"I—I—I don't know what you're talking about," Cynthia said, growing more nervous by the second. 

"Maybe I should ask these questions down at the station, then, Ms. Blu. While we're there, you can explain to me exactly what insurance company you work for."

Garza grabbed her arm and headed for the door, but the woman ripped her arm from his grasp. She twisted her body away from him. As Garza advanced towards her, she nailed him with a karate kick, sending him flying over Gordon Tracy's desk and onto the floor. Cynthia tossed her glasses aside and let her hair down, as she giggled a bit.

Miko saw no sense in continuing the masquerade. She grabbed at her left shoulder, seemingly pulling her entire disguise off to reveal an outfit she was much more comfortable in. She was now sporting a long-sleeved black blouse with a navy-colored leather vest and matching skirt. Her heeled boots made her seem a few inches taller than before. 

As Garza lifted his head, she swung her clipboard at him, turning it into a lethal weapon. Garza ducked quickly and pulled out his gun. Pointing it at Miko, using the desktop to balance his arm. 

"Freeze!" he yelled. "You're under arrest."

As Miko saw the barrel of the weapon trained on her, she let out a whimper and began to frantically sob, which caught Garza off-guard. As he got to his feet, he heard a scream coming from outside of the office. It was Mrs. Tracy. 

Garza rushed out into the sitting room to see Karen sitting on a chair, in stunned silence. 

"What's wrong?"

Karen pointed to her front door, where Taiyami's hulking form stood, letting out a low chuckle. Garza pointed his weapon at the creature and placed himself in front of Karen.

At that moment, Evan Yukito peeked out from behind Taiyami, fully morphed. He stepped up to stand next to his comrade, as he folded his arms. 

"Well, well, looks like the law finally caught up with us," Evan said, slyly. "Waza, go!" 

The feathered fowl fluttered past his comrades, drawing Garza's fire. As his pistol discharged, Karen screamed. Waza managed to dodge the bullets and fly directly into Gordon's office, just before the door slammed shut. 

Garza started walking that way, only to have his arm grabbed by Taiyami. The ninja used his superior strength to force Garza to drop his weapon. He used his free hand to punch at Taiyami's face, which seemed to do no damage. The ancient creature threw Garza through the air towards his partner at the door. Karen screamed, as she tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by Taiyami.

Garza landed at Yukito's feet. Evan grabbed him by the shoulder, but Garza broke free of his grasp and threw a punch that he figured would hurt his hand more than Yukito's face. Evan scored a spinning kick, sending Garza flying through the doorway of the house. His body flew several feet through the air, until it came to a stop next to his motorcycle.

"I think this investigation is over!" Evan yelled, as Taiyami joined him on the porch. 

"Paper crane attack!" Taiyami yelled, as his helmet parted to reveal his true form, just as the colored paper cranes appeared around his body. 

Taiyami sent them flying directly at Garza, who dived over his motorcycle, using it as a shield from the blasts. As he covered his head, he heard approaching sirens. Three squad cars rolled up next to him. With their weapons drawn, they began opening fire on the two members of Dark Shadow. 

"Hover Strike!" Evan yelled, as he extended his arm, causing his weapon to materialize. 

He activated the blue weapon's powerful fan, sending his body up above the cops' fire, as Taiyami blocked their bullets. He used his twin blades and his intense speed to deflect each bullet before it could connect with him. 

"Time to retreat!" Evan yelled, as he landed on the roof of the house, high above Taiyami. 

"Miko! Waza!" Taiyami called back into the house. 

Up above, Evan pulled his tracker and summoned his zord. The blue Helio Zord descended through the clouds and he hopped aboard, just as Miko & Waza appeared at the doorway, taking cover behind Taiyami.

"We didn't find the combination anywhere," Miko told Taiyami.

"We must go," Taiyami said, as he grabbed hold of her.

He used his tremendous speed to zip up the side of the house and hop inside the Helio Zord, followed by Waza. 

As he watched the Helio Zord speed away, Garza took a deep breath, wondering what he had fallen into the middle of...again.

* * *

A few hours later, it was all quiet in the Hartford mansion...except for the occasional hammering and clang of metal hitting metal coming from the study. Jessica Lorrie sat at the dining room table, quietly typing on her laptop computer. With all of the construction involving the study and the Tracking Lab, she had relocated to continue her work. But, her concentration was soon broken by the sound of the doorbell. 

Jessica stood up from the table and walked over to the front door of the mansion, which was only a few feet away from the dining room. She opened the door and instinctively smiled, despite the visitor's very visible frown. 

"Detective Garza, this is a surprise," Jessica said, as she motioned for him to come in. 

"Where's Dr. Hartford?" Garza said, sternly, his tone surprising her.

"He's resting. What's wrong?"

"I just got attacked by some friends of yours," Garza said, as they talked in the foyer. "A tall, blue ninja wielding paper cranes of death, hot chick in disguise and a fellow who's costume looked a hell of a lot like yours...only blue."

Jessica let out a deep sigh.

"That's Dark Shadow all right," she said. 

"The blue suit can't be a coincidence," Garza said. "I read a report about him shoplifting at Silver Heights."

"It's a long story, but that wasn't Evan at the mall," Jessica explained. "It was Miko, hot chick in disguise. Not that it matters now. Evan's not one of us."

"Then why is carrying around your boss's power?" Garza wondered. 

"That would be my father's fault," Chris spoke, as he came walking down the master staircase. 

Jessica frowned, as she could sense the anger in his words. 

"Then again, everything going on out there is his doing," Chris stated, as he walked over to Garza. "My father was the one who brought the blue tracker in here and left it out where Yukito could steal it. Then, he decided it wasn't a good idea for me to try to stop the shoplifting."

"Chris, this isn't about that," Jessica jumped in. 

"Yes, it is," Chris said, as he looked back at Garza, ignoring Jessica. "My father does things without thinking most of the time. He just picks the option that works best for him and doesn't care if it screws anyone else over. Just look at what happened to Gordon Tracy!" 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Garza wondered. 

"My father doesn't know what he's doing," Chris said. "He can't safeguard these powers. He sucks at friendship. Don't get me started on his skills as a father and husband!"

"Chris, stop it!" Jessica said. "You're not helping. Look, Dark Shadow obviously stole the safe and they went back to Mrs. Tracy's for something. We have to figure out why."

"That's easy," Garza said. "I overheard this Miko character telling her big ninja buddy that they weren't able to find the combination. My guess is they want to open that safe and they're going to do anything to accomplish that."

"Wait a minute," Jessica said, looking more troubled. "They didn't find what they wanted?"

"No, my backup arrived just in time to run them off," Garza said. 

"One thing we've learned about Dark Shadow is they don't just retreat without a plan," Jessica said, as she looked to Chris, who was still fuming. 

"You think they might go back to the house?" Garza asked.

"Are the cops still there?" Jessica asked.

"No," Garza said. "Everyone cleared out about an hour ago."

"Then I'd bet money that Mrs. Tracy is going to be getting another visit very soon," Jessica said, completely worried. "Dark Shadow doesn't give up that easy."

"Let's go," Chris said, as he headed for the door, with Jessica following. 

"Wait for me," Garza said, as he rushed out after them, leaving the Hartford house relatively quiet once again.

* * *

The piercing scream of Karen Tracy was all that could be heard, as she was pulled out of her home by Taiyami's powerful grip. He threw her to the ground outside her large home. As she tried to get to her feet, she saw the Blue Ranger and Miko standing in front of her, as their pet owl fluttered around near them, until he landed on the familiar silver safe which was sitting on the ground. Evan had his arms folded. 

"Not so rough, Taiyami!" Evan shouted. "We don't want to hurt her."

"What do you want?" Karen said, amidst her tears of terror.

"Miko, tie her up," Evan said, as Miko pulled Karen from the ground and tied her to one of the large trees outside of her home.

The large stretch of land that extended towards her pond was secluded, thanks to the ample amount of trees around. Miko tied Karen to the tree just as the morphed Blue Ranger walked up to her. 

"Now, all you have to do is tell us what we want to know," Evan said. "We've searched that entire house and we still haven't found the combination to the safe. All you have to do is give it to us and this will all be over."

"I don't know it!" Karen yelled.

"Do not lie, human!" Taiyami called out, as he pulled his blades and advanced towards her.

The Blue Ranger put up a hand, blocking Taiyami's path. 

"Now, now, Taiyami, what have we said about blind rage?" Evan said, calmly. "There's no need for anyone to get hurt here. We just need that combination."

"I told you, I don't know it," Karen said. "Gordon never told me."

"Then where is he keeping it?" Miko said, annoyed.

"Apparently some place you'll never find it," Chris Hartford's voice came out of nowhere.

Every member of Dark Shadow turned to find Chris, Jessica and Detective Garza standing a few yards away. 

"Let her go," Jessica called out.

"And not too fast," Garza said, as he had his pistol drawn. 

"Haven't you learned your lesson about guns yet?" Taiyami shouted, as he joined his blades together, casting them down towards his prey. 

A stream of powerful blue energy burst out of the weapons, landing just in front of the trio of newcomers, sending them all flying to the ground thanks to the explosion. 

Evan sighed. 

"This should give you some time to think," Evan said to Karen Tracy. "And when I get back, you better have a good answer for me about that combination! Waza, watch her and the safe!"

He pulled his hand blaster and ran off, leaving Karen struggling against her restraints. Garza got to his feet, with his pistol drawn. He saw the Blue Ranger sprinting towards him and he began firing. Evan dodged every shot except one, which grazed his arm, causing him to fall to his knees. He quickly rolled back to his feet, with his hand blaster ready. 

"Nice shot. Try one of mine!" he said, as he fired. 

Garza's eyes grew large, as he saw the laser strikes coming towards him. He jumped away, as the blasts landed at his feet. He landed hard on the ground, with the Blue Ranger standing just above him. 

Evan pulled Garza to his feet, only to have the detective knock his arm away. Evan ducked Garza's attempted punch, but was hit in the stomach by a brutal kick, which sent him staggering backwards. He flipped over the policeman's head. Garza whipped around quickly, blocking several of Evan's punches, making sure they didn't hit his face. But once he saw Garza's midsection unprotected, Evan went for the kill. He planted his foot in Garza's stomach, sending him flying several feet away, thanks to the powerful kick. 

"Anything you can do, I can do better," Evan said, smiling beneath his helmet. 

Several feet away, Jessica kept reaching for the tracker in her pocket, only to have Miko nail her arm with her wooden bo staff, before she could get a hold of it. Miko swung around, wielding the powerful weapon. 

This time she aimed at Jessica's feet, but the unmorphed Ranger jumped, landing on the stick, pinning it to the ground. Miko brought her hands together jabbing them into Jessica's chest, sending her flying to the ground. Miko grabbed the wooden bo from the ground and flipped several times towards Jessica, who was still down on the ground, but watching her opponent closely. She grabbed her tracker from her back pocket.

Miko landed right near Jessica's head and brought the wooden weapon down towards her face for a finishing strike. Jessica lifted her tracker, blocking the bo with it. 

"Start up!" 

She ripped the device across the larger weapon, causing her to instantly morph. She kicked the bo away and flipped to her feet. 

"No!" Miko squealed in anger, as she swung her weapon wildly at the Pink Ranger.

Jessica pulled her hand blaster, transforming it into its blade mode. She brought the weapon up to block away Miko's attacks. She spun underneath the wooden bo and slashed at Miko's chest with her blade, sending Dark Shadow's only woman flying into the air, in a barrage of sparks and screams. 

Nearby, Chris Hartford's body went flying through the air, twisting repeatedly, before crashing to the grass near the tree where Karen was tied up. 

"Chris, what are you doing?" Karen yelled. 

"Don't worry," Chris said, as he got to his feet. "We'll have you free in no time."

Just then, he was grabbed by the color by Taiyami and thrown across the yard once again. He jumped to his feet and scored a kick to the creature's face, which did little damage. He grabbed his tracker from his pocket, as he saw Taiyami bringing both of his blades down at him. He ducked under the strike from one sword, just as the other came down towards his face. He flipped out of the way and extended his left arm, ripping the tracker across it. 

"Start up!" he yelled. 

With is morph barely complete, the Red Ranger found himself once again quickly dodging Taiyami's strikes.

"Power Staff!" he yelled, causing his weapon to materialize in front of him. 

He grabbed a hold of the weapon, just as Taiyami's blades came towards his head. He used his strength to push him away, allowing him to go on the offensive. He fought Taiyami back. They fought past the safe, where Waza was still perched. 

As the owl saw the battle escalating around him, he flew over to the tree where Karen Tracy was still tied. 

"As a believer in feng shuai, I must say this battle is doing terrible damage to your lawn which is not good news for the positive energy of your home," Waza explained. "Just tell me the combination."

"I don't know it," Karen said again, as she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm talking to a talking owl."

"I suggest you think harder. Even if you don't know it, perhaps you can figure it out," Waza reasoned. 

Karen closed her eyes. All of the commotion happening around her made her unable to even think about the safe. She was much more concerned with her safety, a fear that she didn't reveal to her captors. 

As the battle continued to rage, a stream of fire seemed to come out of nowhere, twisting and turning around all six of the fighters, before settling around each of them, causing a major explosion that sent each one of the fighters flying to the ground, smoking with damage.

Before any of them could reach their feet, a swarm of fiery Draggs was on the scene, with their hot blades drawn down on all of them. Waza pecked at two of the Draggs surrounding him, but he was unable to fight them off and flew even higher, forced to leave the safe unprotected. 

The red dragon-like creatures seemed to be everywhere and Evan Yukito knew that could mean only one thing. His client had come to collect. 

Drakar stormed onto the property, with his eyes on the safe, which was now being guarded by two of his Draggs. He nodded to the two, as he cast his golden eyes down on Evan Yukito. 

"Bring him!" Drakar yelled. 

Two of the Draggs forced Yukito to his feet and dragged him over to Drakar. 

"You have betrayed me twice now," Drakar said. "You believe yourself to be lucky, but I am prepared to show you that you are not."

"Betrayed? Me?" Evan said, a bit cocky. "I don't know what you mean. We were just on our way to deliver the safe, I assure you."

"You lie!" Drakar seethed. "Every word has been a lie."

Drakar focused his brainwaves on the Blue Ranger, as his helmet began to glow orange. A stream of energy burst forth from his head, landing squarely on the chest of the Blue Ranger. His suit lit up with sparking damage, as he collapsed to the ground. 

Drakar chuckled, as he saw the Blue Ranger on the ground, not moving. He stepped over to the safe and ran his fingers along it. 

"Bring it!" he yelled to his Draggs. 

The two creatures grabbed a hold of the safe and followed Drakar. As he passed Karen Tracy, he chuckled once again. He swiped his claw at the ropes restraining her and she fell to the ground, looking upon him with great fear. 

"Thank you!" Drakar said, as he continued past the field of captive warriors. 

As he passed Taiyami and Miko who were held at knifepoint by his Draggs, he looked to them for only a second. 

"If you want the job done right, you have to do it yourself," he murmured.

Once he was clear of the battlefield, he extended his palm, sending another streaking fire stream around Miko, Taiyami, Chris, Jessica and Garza, causing them all to be hit with his powerful attack. As they all collapsed to the ground, the Draggs retreated, disappearing with their master and the safe.

* * *

"You okay?" Jessica asked Garza, as they stood outside the Hartford mansion next to his motorcycle.

"A little banged up, but nothing that won't heal," Garza said. 

"I warned you about getting involved in our craziness," Jessica said, with a smile. 

"It's a little late for warnings now, isn't it?" Garza said. "So this Drakar...another freak huh?"

"Definitely," Jessica said. 

"How many more are there left for me to meet?" Garza asked, sarcastically. 

"One, and he's got two Rangers too," Jessica explained. 

"You're kidding right?" 

"Not one bit," Jessica said, as she chuckled. 

"I swear I should lock you all up," Garza said. "I'm gonna have to explain to my Sarge why I didn't."

"Well, good luck with that," Jessica said. "I trust you know who the good guys and bad guys are."

Garza sighed, as he mounted his motorcycle and grabbed his helmet. 

"I'm learning," he said, flashing a bit of a smile, as he put on his helmet and took off.

Once Detective Garza was out of sight, Jessica turned to face the mansion. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready go back inside just yet. There was a lot going on in there, a lot of good and a lot of bad. She found that she was in the same boat with Garza, still trying to decipher the good from the bad. She sat down on the side of the fountain and continued staring at the Hartford house.

* * *

Within the walls of the mansion, Ian Hartford found himself in the middle of an apology, as he shook the hand of Aaron Mason.

"I was on edge," Ian reasoned. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you, Aaron. You and your men are doing a great job and I have no doubt that I'll be satisfied with the finished product, whenever you're done."

"Thank you, Dr. Hartford," Aaron said. "I understand. We can all get a little stir crazy some time, even me. Just ask some of my guys."

The two shared a chuckle. 

"I'll see you in the morning," Aaron said, as he headed for the front door.

He opened it, just as Karen Tracy was walking up to it. Aaron excused himself after a quick greeting. Karen walked in, as she saw Ian.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked. "I saw Jessica outside. She said I should come right in."

"It's perfectly fine," Ian said. "I was actually going to call you."

Karen entered completely, closing the front door behind her. 

"Jessica told me what happened. Are you all right?" he asked.

"A little frightened out of my mind," she said, nervously. "I was actually on my way to a hotel. The house is a little too quiet. I keep expecting someone or some thing to come busting in."

"I understand," Ian said, forcing a smile. "I would invite you stay if I thought you'd accept."

Karen shook her head. 

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine," Karen said. "Besides, you've got your own issues to work out. You don't need mine."

"I always had time for you," Ian said. 

"Too much time, according to some," Karen said, sadly. 

After a long silence, Karen sighed.

"Thank you," she said, as she leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "I've missed your friendship, almost as much as I miss my husband."

"I feel the same way," Ian said. "I just wish I could guarantee that you wouldn't have anymore unwanted visitors."

"I just hope they got what they wanted," Karen said. "Whoever that red fellow was, he seemed satisfied with the safe."

"Unfortunately, I've come to realize in the last month or so that Drakar is never satisfied," Ian said, as he looked down at his wheelchair, thinking back to the red beast's devastating attack that paralyzed him. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

As Ian took her hand in his, Chris watched from the top of the staircase.

* * *

Inside of his Hawaiian volcano, Drakar sat on his self-created throne. Using his monitor to spy on the Hartford mansion, he watched Ian Hartford's interaction with Karen Tracy. He chuckled to himself, before deactivating the device. Drakar stood from his seat and walked towards the platform that led to the volcano's exit. He looked up and could see the night sky outside. His gaze shifted to the area on the other side of the stone platform. Several Draggs were standing there, with the silver safe. 

"Bring me the safe!" Drakar ordered. 

Two of the Draggs carefully carried the heavy object across the platform, laying it at Drakar's feet. He fell to one knee and ran his hand over the top of it once more. His hand rested on the dial as he slowly twisted it, inputting the correct combination. The safe door opened.

"Yes," Drakar said, beneath his breath. "The contents of this safe will surely place me ahead in the race for the Lunati treasure."

As he opened the safe door fully, he saw only two objects inside. A small shiny silver box and the leather-bound journal of Gordon Tracy. He picked up the journal, holding it tight in his hands. He looked back up at his Draggs, with confidence.

"This is the key," Drakar said, as he stood back up. "The key to finding the next piece in my ultimate quest."

THE END

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
With tensions still running high in the Hartford  
mansion, Jessica & Chris find themselves at odds.  
When Jessica accidentally awakens an ancient  
Lunati spirit, Chris finds himself in grave danger.  
Ian makes a shocking discovery about Drakar. 


	10. Queen of the Damned

**QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE**

Episode #10

"Queen of the Damned"

As Spencer Kingston's freshly-shined black leather shoes hit the hardwood floors of the Hartford mansion, he noticed that it was the only sound he could hear echoing through the entire house, despite all tenants being present and accounted for. He figured Chris was two floors up, no doubt enjoying himself or sulking. These days those seemed to be the young Hartford's only options.

Spencer knew Jessica was one floor below studying the latest satellite readings, hoping to find some trace of the remaining relics of the Lunati Treasure. That left Spencer and Dr. Ian Hartford. The estate's loyal butler was on a hunt to discover just what his employer was up to. He opened the door to Ian's office and saw the archaeologist sitting at his desk, feverishly typing on his desktop computer.

Spencer closed the door and walked calmly over to the desk, noticing that Ian made no acknowledgement of his presence. Spencer spotted the tiny paper cup on the edge of the desk and he picked it up. He gave a polite nod as he saw that Ian had taken his pills, even if he hadn't moved from the same spot where he had left him hours before.

Spencer sighed as he glanced at the flatscreen monitor on Ian's desk and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. When Spencer saw the news article that Ian was searching for, he grew worried.

"Sir, is it a good idea to be opening old wounds so early in the morning?" Spencer said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ian took a deep breath as he lowered his head, taking his eyes away from the news clipping and the accompanying picture which showed the navy blue car belonging to Gordon Tracy, as it was lifted from a ravine.

"Spencer, I can't help it," Ian said, shaking his head. "There has to be some connection."

"Between Drakar and Mr. Tracy?" Spencer said, still confused by this mysterious connection that Ian seemed to sense.

"Yes," Ian said flatly. "Drakar knew what was in Gordon's safe. He had to have known there was something of value inside or he wouldn't have hired Dark Shadow to steal it."

"But if he hired them to steal the combination as well, then he failed," Spencer deduced.

"I don't think so," Ian said. "If my hunch is right, Dark Shadow got greedy and wanted the safe for themselves. That's why they went after Karen the second time. Jessica told me that Drakar let Karen go. Why would he do that if he didn't know the combination already?"

"That is a very good question," Spencer said. "But, I still don't understand why you think dredging up Gordon Tracy's accident will provide answers."

"Gordon had to have crossed paths with Drakar before," Ian said, with a sigh. "If I'm going to retrace his steps, I figured I'd start with his last known location."

Spencer could see the sadness on Ian's face as he looked back up at the monitor. Spencer sighed once again, his face showing his concern. As he looked at the text of the article one name stuck out amongst the text and that name got Spencer thinking.

"Perhaps if you knew what was inside the safe, it could bear more fruit for your search," Spencer thought aloud.

"But without the safe or the combination, I'll never know," Ian said.

"Have you thought to ask Mrs. Tracy?" Spencer said boldly.

Ian gave him a confused look. "Karen doesn't know the combination. She certainly doesn't know what's in the safe. If she did, she would have told Dark Shadow."

"Can you be so sure?" Spencer asked.

"Why would she risk her own life by lying?"

"Well, sir, it's been my experience that if a secret is important enough, one would be willing to take it to the grave," Spencer said, seriously.

"But if she knows, why wouldn't she tell me?" Ian said, still appearing confused.

"Perhaps because you never asked," Spencer said, with a raised eyebrow.

Ian's gaze returned to the flatscreen monitor on his desk, but for the first time on this day, his mind wasn't thinking of his fallen friend. Instead, his thoughts veered to the friend who was still alive, the friend who just might hold information he could use.

* * *

Inside of his fiery volcanic abode, Drakar sat quietly on his self-made stone throne, with his golden eyes focused on the ramblings of Gordon Tracy. The demon held tight to the leather-bound journal as he read the small print and scattered drawings that filled the book. Drakar grumbled as he thumbed through the pages with his large, clawed fingers.

"It must be here," Drakar mumbled.

The sound of his voice caused a few of his Draggs on the other side of the volcano to stir. As they began to come across the stone bridge that separated them, Drakar put up his hand, halting their movement.

"I was certain this text would hold the secrets I need to find the next piece of the Lunati treasure," Drakar said. "I must find a way to secure all of it. The Lunati's power will flow through me. I will see to that!"

It was then that Drakar rose from his throne and knelt by its side, where Gordon Tracy's open safe sat. As Drakar began to place the journal back inside, he noticed the other item inside the safe. He picked up the shiny silver box, which was no bigger than his palm. Drakar let out a low grumble as he stood back to his feet.

"Perhaps I don't have to look that far to find the next piece of the treasure after all," he said with a chuckle, as he began studying the box to find a way to open it.

* * *

Jessica Lorrie sat in the Tracking Lab beneath the Hartford mansion, sipping a cup of coffee and watching the computers doing their job diligently. The orbital satellites were scanning every inch of the planet, meticulously searching for signs of the Lunati relics. Jessica was seated at her usual place. Despite the fact that there were three terminals at the table, Jessica always gravitated towards the one in the middle. It had become her place. That spot was her throne inside her own personal sanctuary.

Without warning, she heard the swift patter of feet jogging down the staircase and tunnel behind her. She sighed. Jessica had spent so much time in the Tracking Lab that she could tell who was coming simply by hearing their feet. Spencer never moved that impatiently.

"Hello Chris," she announced, as he passed through the doorway entering the lab. "You're up early. It's not even noon yet."

Chris looked a bit confused as he walked closer to her.

"Did my cologne give me away?" he said, smelling himself. "Cuz I'm not wearing any."

"Actually, it was your feet," Jessica said, with a wink. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Chris said, quickly as he sat down at the terminal to her right and turned on the system.

Jessica kept her eyes on her own screen, but couldn't hide her curiosity for very long. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chris was logging onto a familiar social networking site. As she saw his profile page adorned with his school colors and more friends than she could count, she smirked.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just checking messages," Chris said.

"Uh, these computers are for work only," Jessica pressed. "Why don't you use one of the several in your room?"

"Because I don't feel like walking all the way back upstairs," Chris said, annoyed. "Look, I'm feeling a little homesick. Gimme a break. It's not like anyone's using this stupid computer anyway."

"If the computer's so stupid, why are you using it?" Jessica shot back, her British accent more evident to him than ever before. "And how can you be homesick? This _is_ your home."

"My last name may be on the mailbox but you and I both know that doesn't make it home," Chris said, unable to shake the memory of seeing his father showing affection for Karen Tracy.

"Well, whatever has you sulking now, get over it…somewhere else," Jessica said. "I'm trying to work."

"Work on what?" Chris said, with a sarcastic chuckle. "Look around, Jess. The computers are doing everything!"

Chris turned off the computer and stood up, cutting his eyes at Jessica in defiance. She turned in her chair, not taking her eyes off him.

"Is that really all you think I do around here?" she asked, angrily.

"You and I do things differently, that's all," Chris said, sarcastically. "I prefer to actually _do_ things, rather than sitting back and letting machines do them for me. It's called being pro-active."

Jessica laughed, as if she had just been told the best joke in years.

"If I remember correctly, the last time you decided to be pro-active, you got trashed by the Ja'Vey!" Jessica said.

"Maybe I did, but you know what? It got us the tablet," Chris said, gesturing towards the exam table where the broken tablet's pieces were located.

"And look how that turned out," Jessica said, as she stood up and walked over to the table, showcasing the pieces of stone.

Chris could feel his anger boiling over.

"I never pretend to be perfect," he stated, "Good or bad, my way produces results. At least I'm not sitting down here at a desk acting like a glorified secretary!"

"You're out of line," Jessica said, seething. "I'm paid to be here. What's your excuse? If you're so homesick, why don't you go…now!"

Chris locked eyes with Jessica for only a moment before storming off back in the direction he had come from. After she heard his footsteps completely disappear, she let out an angry scream.

* * *

The Hotel Wyndham was one of the more extravagant havens located in Silver City, California. Known for its lavish exterior, the Hotel Wyndham was also one of the most private hotels in the state. Its guest list included well-known celebrities, politicians and athletes, all looking to escape the eyes of outsiders. Also among them was one woman also looking to escape into seclusion.

As Karen Tracy gently brushed her long dark hair, she glanced at her image in the mirror of her suite's vanity table. She looked closer, almost not even recognizing herself. She appeared to be a shell, frail and weak. Perhaps it was just the stress, she had told herself many times over the past few days. She just needed to relax. It was reassurance that didn't seem to convince her eyes as she glanced at her own reflection.

She had tried to make herself look presentable after the call from the front desk alerted her to her visitor. Ian Hartford was coming up to see her and she didn't want to appear too fragile in front of him. She was stronger than this, she told herself repeatedly as she closed her eyes.

At that moment, she heard a knock at the door. Karen took a deep breath and placed her brush on the vanity and stood up, walking over to the locked door. The chain was merely a precaution, given the security of the hotel, but given her recent otherworldly encounters, she was taking no chances. She peered out the small peephole for only a second, before she remembered that her visitor wouldn't be visible on the other side.

Karen unlocked the door, opening it to see Dr. Ian Hartford seated in his wheelchair. She gave a polite smile and gestured for him to enter. As the wheelchair moved forward upon his control, Karen realized it was different than the one she had seen him in before. This one was automatic, requiring no outside force to push it forward. Ian brought the chair to a stop in the middle of the large suite and turned it back to Karen, as she closed the door.

"How are you doing?" he asked, sympathetically.

"Better," Karen said, taking another deep breath.

She walked over to the dining table near Ian and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Still having trouble sleeping, but I guess that's to be expected," she said, trying to smile. "I'm surprised to see you. I told you I'd be all right. You didn't have to check up on me."

Ian directed his chair forward, inching closer to hers.

"I was concerned," he said, looking into her eyes now that they were seated on the same level. "But, I have to confess I also had another motive for coming today."

"What is it?" Karen said, looking curious.

"I've been retracing Gordon's steps since he—since the accident," Ian said, his voice was low and compassionate. "I've been trying to figure out how Drakar might have learned about the safe and why he would want it."

"Why?" Karen said, confused. "What does it matter? Why would you want to get involved with that creature again?"

"There's more at stake here than just the safe, Karen," Ian explained. "I have to know what was inside and the only way to figure that out is to find out how Drakar knew the combination."

"What makes you think he knows the combination?" Karen asked, getting more nervous by the second.

"He didn't try to get it from you," Ian surmised. "That means either he knew the combination or he had some other way of opening the safe."

"I just think you should drop it," Karen said, as she stood up, turning away from him, rubbing her hands together.

Ian picked up on her uncomfortable body language and activated his chair, moving it around her to face her once again. Her head was lowered.

"Karen, what is it? There's something you're not telling me," Ian said, finally realizing that Spencer might have been right. "Talk to me."

"You should leave it alone," Karen said, as she averted her eyes, forcing herself not to look at him.

"I can't—"

"Why not?" Karen shouted, getting more rattled by Ian's questioning. "It's not important anymore. Gordon's dead. Whatever's in that safe should stay locked away, no matter what it is."

"Why do I get the feeling you know more about this than you're telling me?" Ian said, pressing her for more and raising his voice at the same time. "Do you know what's in the safe?"

"No!" Karen said, angrily.

Ian was caught off-guard by her anger. She turned away from him once again and this time he lowered his own head in defeat. He wanted to get answers but pressuring her…that was something he couldn't do anymore. He turned his chair towards the door and began rolling towards it.

As Karen raised her head from the floor, she once again found herself looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She could also see Ian's chair getting closer to the door. She closed her eyes tightly and said the only thing that she felt she could.

"17, 43, 29"

Ian's chair stopped instantly. He slowly turned around. He saw Karen looking at him through the mirror, although she never turned to face him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The combination to the safe," she said, still looking at him through the mirror.

"I don't understand," Ian said. "I thought you didn't know. Karen, why would you keep this secret? Forget about me. Why wouldn't you tell Dark Shadow when they asked? Your life was on the line."

"I couldn't tell them," Karen said, as a tear fell from her eye.

"Why not?" Ian pressed.

Karen slowly turned to him, allowing him to see her weakness.

"Because whatever's in that safe could be used to hurt you," she revealed.

Ian was taken aback by her revelation. The shock on his face confirmed it.

"What are you talking about?" Ian said, wondering aloud. "I thought you didn't know what was in the safe."

"I don't—I don't know," Karen said. "All I know is what I heard Gordon say."

As Ian rolled closer to her, she sat back down at the dining table's chair. Their knees touched as Ian brought his chair to a stop right in front of her.

"Tell me," he said, quietly, as he held her hand.

Karen looked up into his eyes and began her story.

"Gordon and I hadn't been close for a while before his death," Karen explained. "You know that. He became more secluded. He spent hours, sometimes whole days inside his office, locked away from me, from the entire world. It was getting so hard. One day I could barely bring myself to get out of bed for fear of what might happen if we crossed paths. I was going to call you…for a friendly shoulder to lean on."

"Why didn't you call?" Ian asked.

"Because of what I heard when I picked up the receiver," Karen said. "Gordon was already on the line, talking to a locksmith, I guess. He was making an appointment. He wanted the keyhole removed from his safe so that it could only be accessed by combination. The locksmith advised against it, telling him that the master key might be the only way inside the safe if he lost the combination, or forgot it. Gordon told him he'd never forget it. It was too important."

Ian saw Karen close her eyes slightly. He held her hand a bit tighter, trying to transfer some of his strength to her so that she could have the courage to continue.

"Go on," he said.

"I heard the time of the appointment. I was there when the locksmith came. I showed him to Gordon's office. He was his usual cold self. They started talking and—and I listened in. That's how I heard the combination."

"I still don't understand why you think the contents have something to do with me," Ian said.

"I heard Gordon tell the locksmith that he wouldn't lose the combination because the items in the safe wouldn't be there long. The only thing that mattered to him was that Ian Hartford wasn't aware of what was inside until he was ready to use it against you," Karen stated.

Ian looked utterly confused. He never understood why his best friend's affection for him had turned to hate and he certainly didn't understand what Gordon could have in that safe to use against him.

"He left the next morning and I went inside the office," Karen revealed. "Gordon had become so dark by then that I was worried. I thought he might be planning something dangerous and I couldn't let you be caught in the crossfire of our problems. So, I opened the safe."

"And?"

"It was empty," Karen said. "Whatever Gordon had inside, he had taken with him on his business trip."

Ian took a deep breath as he processed the information. As he thought over Karen's words, the last thing she had said began to echo in his mind.

"Wait a minute," Ian said, looking confused. "Business trip?"

"Yeah, he left for Japan. He was gone a few days," Karen answered.

"I didn't know Gordon had business contacts outside of California. Heck, he never mentioned having business outside of Silver City, at least not to me," Ian said.

"He took a lot of strange trips those last few months," Karen explained. "When I asked, he always said it was business. He went to Japan, then the week after that it was New York and then Texas and Hawaii. By that point, I just assumed he was having an affair."

"Hawaii?" Ian said, his voice loud.

"Yes," Karen said, looking curious. "He was gone a day or so. As a matter of fact, that was the last trip he took before his accident. He got back from Hawaii three days before. What's wrong?"

Ian took a deep breath and once again turned his chair towards the door.

"Just…a connection," Ian admitted, as Karen walked over and opened the door for him. "Drakar will do anything to get at me or Chris for taking the Lunati crown away from him. If Gordon crossed paths with him in Hawaii and he discovered what's in that safe, then you just may be right. It could hurt us both."

"Ian, now you've got me scared again," Karen said, as she watched him enter the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Ian said, quickly. "I'll be in touch."

* * *

Back inside the Tracking Lab, Jessica paced. She couldn't seem to calm herself after her argument with Chris. It made no sense, she thought. Chris was always irked about something. She shouldn't have let his outburst get to her, but this time he had turned his anger on her.

"_Glorified secretary_," Jessica said with a groan, remembering Chris's insult.

She knew it was untrue. But part of her couldn't help but think of the possibility that Chris's tirade may have had some grain of truth in it. As she stared at the computer screen still showing the satellite readings, she grumbled. Jessica walked back over to her terminal and sat down in front of the screen. She minimized the satellite tracking program and pulled up the Lunati text which she had spent months translating with Dr. Hartford.

"I can be pro-active," she said, sarcastically, thinking back to Chris.

As the vast amount of Lunati text scrolled across her screen, she knew she would have to narrow things, if she hoped to make any headway. She thought of the pieces of the Lunati treasure that were still unaccounted for.

"Let's see," she said, aloud, talking to herself. "There's the sword, the shield, and the pendant."

As Jessica started looking for mentions of the relics in the text, she thought about the small pendant. It would probably be the hardest piece to find with the satellite tracking system, given its size. It would be no larger than a medallion, she thought. She smirked, as she thought of what Chris would say if she found that piece herself.

Jessica read through text after text, focusing her search on references to the Lunati pendant. Most references to the piece of jewelry were in relation to the Lunati queen. The pendant had been the only piece of the treasure that was not kept by the king. The Lunati pendant was passed down by the generations of royalty, but always bestowed upon the queen after her marriage.

Jessica continued searching until she discovered a sketch amongst the text. It was a primitive drawing, almost a precursor to a royal portrait. She smiled as she saw the last Lunati queen, from the waist up. The pendant hung elegantly around her neck. Jessica adjusted her glasses as she looked closer, trying to get a better look at the piece of jewelry.

"Queen Seviny," Jessica said her name aloud. "Where did you leave the pendant, my lady?"

Jessica continued sifting through the text related to the queen. She found nothing on the last whereabouts of the pendant, which seemed logical, given that none of the Lunati were left alive after the Ja'Vey's attack on their kingdom. She chuckled a bit as she came across what appeared to be lyrics also referencing the queen.

"The Song of Seviny," Jessica read the title. "She must have been pretty popular if they wrote songs about her."

As Jessica read the lyrics, she was fascinated and curious when she noticed how serious the song sounded in parts. She looked around, making sure no one would hear her and she grinned mischievously.

"Why not," she said, as she began to read the lyrics aloud.

_To the matriarch, always full of grace_

_To the queen whom all Lunati embrace_

_To recite is to honor the one who towers_

_To help her reign with all her powers_

_We sing this song as the ultimate call_

_To reach towards what soon may fall_

_Our call received shall be heavenly_

_Forth may come the beloved Seviny_

As Jessica spoke the last word of the lyrics aloud, the computer screen began to shake a bit, as if it was experiencing a power surge. Jessica quickly checked all of the connections. As she glanced back at the screen, it turned to static in front of her. Surges of white and green energy began to engulf the computer monitor, surprising Jessica, as she slid her chair back a bit. At that moment, the surges of energy sparked out of the machine and began swirling around Jessica's head. She let out a scream, as she pressed her hands up against the sides of her head, trying to fight the forceful energy that seemed to invade her brain, until she could hold on no longer.

Jessica collapsed and her head fell forward, hitting the desk where the computer was set. Jessica's glasses fell onto the desk as well, as the surges of energy retreated back into the computer terminal. The static on the computer screen was soon replaced by the image from the drawing of Queen Seviny. This time, however, it was the queen's living image stored inside of the terminal. Her skin was grayed. Her hair was jet-black to match her eyebrows. Her emerald colored eyes moved quickly around her, as she attempted to figure out exactly where she had awakened.

"What is this place?" she said aloud, stunned to even hear her own voice. "What has happened to me? Why am I trapped in this box?"

Seviny pounded on the computer screen, but was unable to escape. Her eyes fell on the blond girl who appeared asleep on the desk in front of her.

"You!" Seviny yelled. "Free me! Now!"

Her calls for help, however, went unanswered. The Lunati queen summoned all of her energy, causing a surge of green bolts to swarm around her. She sent the energy outwards towards the screen, hoping that her ancient power would carry her out of the futuristic prison that held her.

As she screamed louder, her energy seemed to increase exponentially. With a large surge, her being was carried out of the computer screen. It floated in the air for only a few seconds before it retreated once again into the closest reflective surface. Seviny now found herself trapped inside of Jessica's glasses. As she peered around and saw the black frames, she knew exactly where she was. She looked back at the computer terminal, more furious than ever.

"What sorcery is this?!" Seviny yelled in frustration. "I must know more."

Seviny summoned her power once again and sent her essence flying back into the computer terminal. While inside, she began to study the data she found in the system's memory banks. When she saw the name of her fallen people, she began to absorb the details on the final days of the Lunati. She remembered.

Seviny next found files written by Ian Hartford and Jessica Lorrie detailing those that were attempting to find the Lunati treasure, besides themselves. Seviny's eyes grew wide when she saw Tarok's name. She quickly scanned through all of the data, inputting it all into her memory. The next name she saw was that of Drakar. She curiously accessed it and soon found a personality she liked. She turned back to the computer screen, knowing that if she had a way out of this place she might be able to contact Tarok…or find someone who could do the job for her.

It was then that she saw another reflective surface in the distance. Beneath the exam table that held the stone tablet pieces, she saw a small, pen-sized camera attached to the table's bottom. Seviny wasn't very sure what it was, but she knew it would take her farther away from her computer prison. She called upon all of her energy to break free of the computer terminal. She quickly bounced into Jessica's glasses and then out of them and into the mini-camera beneath the table.

Seviny could feel her essence inside of the device. It appeared to be the only way she could travel. She propelled herself through the device, looking for the other end. It would no doubt lead to another reflection, possibly one that could allow her even more freedom now that she was awake.

On the other side of that camera's connection was the volcano belonging to Drakar. The Ferum leader was busy, still trying to open the shiny silver box that he had taken from Gordon Tracy's journal. He hoped that it might be housing the smallest piece of the Lunati treasure. He had no luck in opening the box and he was beginning to lose hope that it would be possible. Not even his fire powers were working. As his concentration began to waiver, he heard a female voice, low and dark as it began to echo throughout the cave.

"Fierce warrior, I call upon you," Seviny's voice rang out, it was sly and devious, yet refined and pitch perfect as one might expect of a queen.

"Who are you?" Drakar shouted quickly, startling his Draggs who all scurried around, looking for the intruder. "Where are you?"

"I am here," Seviny's voice called out again. "Inside of your surveillance equipment. What is it called…a camera?"

Drakar looked down at the monitor he used to spy on the Hartford mansion. There he saw the graying woman's image. Her green eyes were staring at him intently, as her black hair appeared to be floating behind her. As he moved closer, he grew suspicious that it could be a Dark Shadow trick. After all, they were the ones who had installed the cameras in the Hartford mansion for him. But as he saw the floating figure inside the reflection, he realized she possessed great energy.

"This is a strange way to make an entrance," Drakar spoke to the image.

"You are Drakar," Seviny spoke, remembering the image files that were stored in the Hartford computers along with his data. She had quickly processed everything on Drakar that she could.

"And you are?"

"I'm Queen Seviny," she said, with an air of superiority, as if she expected him to know the answer already. "Of the Lunati Empire!"

Drakar laughed.

"I'm afraid your empire no longer exists, Queen!"

"But my love does!" Seviny said, quickly. "I seek assistance in contacting Tarok."

Drakar turned his back on the monitor and the queen inside of it.

"I do not see why you've come to me," Drakar said, defiantly. "In fact, if you knew me, you'd know that the only business I have with Tarok is my plan to get back the crown which rightfully belongs to me!"

Seviny kept her cool, as she wondered how this creature could claim ownership of her kingdom's crown. She, however, needed him now and there was no way she would alienate him.

"You are powerful and strong. I'm certain you know how to find him," Seviny pressed.

"Again I ask, why would I help you reunite with your king?" Drakar spoke.

Seviny smiled, as her green eyes began to glow.

"I do not seek reunion, as much as I seek…revenge!" Seviny said, devilishly.

This caught Drakar's attention and he turned back to face the reflection of the queen.

"I must find Tarok. He left me behind to perish at the jaws of the Ja'Vey and I will have his head…once I've convinced him to free me. Of course, I don't expect your cooperation without compensation," Seviny reasoned. "I have learned much about you. You seek revenge as well. I would like to offer you the subject of your blood thirst."

"Unless you are offering the crown, I'm not interested," Drakar said, looking away from her again.

"I can only reach so far beyond my glass prisons," Seviny said. "However, if you agree to help me, I can guarantee the delivery of the Red Ranger!"

Drakar's head snapped back towards her. He looked her in the eyes and knew instantly that she was playing no game.

"If you deliver me the Hartford boy without a fight, I will get a message to your husband," Drakar said.

As Seviny heard the word husband, she almost wanted to laugh. Tarok was so close that she could almost feel his throat within her grasp.

"Tell my lover that I have been resurrected and you will have your prey," Seviny said, as her image disappeared inside of the reflective surface, traveling back on the course that had brought it to the volcano.

Drakar stood and let out a triumphant laugh, as he thought of how much his day was beginning to turn around.

"By the time this day is done, I may have the treasure within this box, plus my revenge on Hartford…and the Lunati crown as well!" Drakar proclaimed with a hearty, villainous laugh.

* * *

Spencer tried to keep up with Ian Hartford's high-powered wheelchair, as it sped through the mansion upon their arrival.

"Sir, you've been quiet since we left the hotel," Spencer called out. "What is going on?"

"Sorry, Spencer," Ian said, as he headed for his office, thankful that the door was wide open, which meant he didn't have to slow down or stop. "My mind's been in overdrive. You were right. Karen did know the combination, but she doesn't know what's in the safe."

"All right," Spencer said, "But that doesn't explain your attempts at reaching warp speed in your wheelchair."

Ian propelled his wheelchair up the ramp and slid behind his desk, quickly running his fingers along the keyboard and pulling up more files on Gordon Tracy.

"Karen also mentioned Gordon took a lot of trips just before his suicide," Ian revealed to Spencer. "Including a trip to Hawaii!"

"Well, that is quite a coincidence," Spencer said, knowing that was where Drakar called home.

"That's just it," Ian said. "I don't think it is one."

He quickly hacked into the airline records and searched until he found an itinerary for Gordon's Hawaiian trip.

"He was only there for two days," Ian read.

"That's not even enough time for a good tan, if you ask me," Spencer chimed in.

"I don't know what business Gordon had in Hawaii, but from the looks of things he traveled to the same island where Drakar's volcano is located," Ian discovered. "Then, there's his whole trip to Japan, where I know for a fact he doesn't have business contacts."

Ian pulled up everything he could on Tokyo around the time that Gordon was there.

"When I first contacted Search Guard Successor about _renting_ their technology, I asked him about what he knew of the company. He told me he didn't deal with Japan and I was on my own," Ian explained.

"Perhaps your dealings with S.G.S. convinced him to learn more," Spencer surmised.

"Maybe," Ian said, as he looked very concerned by what he saw on his screen.

"What is it sir?" Spencer asked, noticing his change in demeanor.

"This is strange," Ian said. "I've been searching the online Tokyo news archives for the dates when Gordon was there."

Spencer tried to read some of the articles, but found himself at a loss, since he didn't know Japanese the way his employer did.

"Several artifacts were reported stolen around that time," Ian said, as he tried to find pictures of the missing artifacts.

"Can you tell what they are?" Spencer asked.

"No," Ian said. "There are no pictures and the article is rather cryptic. They describe some odd markings on one of the artifacts. They didn't find any suspects, not even with S.G.S. assistance."

"Just because Mr. Tracy was in Tokyo at the time, doesn't mean there's a connection," Spencer said.

"Still, I can't shake the feeling that there's more here that I'm missing," Ian said, as he looked up at Spencer. "If I take all of these odd things separately, they don't make sense. But if there's a connection between Gordon and Drakar, I have to find it. It's like I'm on the edge of a huge discovery but I still need that final piece to bring it all together."

Spencer took a deep breath, as he saw Ian lean further over the desk, immersing himself in the information scrolling in front of him. Spencer admired his dedication, but worried that his quest would not present him with answers that would make him feel any better.

* * *

Two floors above them, Chris Hartford emerged from the gym, wiping his sweaty brow with his white towel, as he strolled into his bedroom. After he closed the door behind him, the first thing he saw was the laptop computer on his desk at the far end of the room. Chris groaned, as he thought back to his encounter with Jessica. He threw his towel onto his bed and walked into his adjoining bathroom.

Chris started the shower, turning the heat up on the water before returning to his bed where he dropped his tracker, which he had in the back pocket of his red shorts, in case there was an emergency. He peeled off the red t-shirt depicting his college mascot, which was soaking wet, much like the white wifebeater he wore underneath. He tossed the shirt on the floor and headed back into the bathroom. The steam from the shower had fogged up the mirror above his sink. He sbegan to wipe the mirror clean with his hand.

Chris jumped back as he saw the image of Queen Seviny staring at him in the mirror.

"What the hell?" Chris yelled out, completely startled by the green eyes staring at him.

His breathing was once again heavy, much like his workout. He slowly walked closer to the mirror, as the image in the mirror was unmoving. It appeared to just be floating there inside the mirror.

Chris reached out a hand to touch the glass when Seviny's glowing eyes opened wider, as she sent a burst of energy out of the mirror, grabbing hold of Chris's hand. The green energy surge traveled up his arm until it reached his head. Chris moaned in pain, as Seviny's energy blast enveloped him, surging at his brain until he passed out from the pain. Seviny watched Chris collapse on the bathroom floor and she smiled.

"Perfect," Seviny called out. "Now, all I need is for Drakar to hold up his end of the bargain and get me Tarok. My great love will soon fall to my vengeance. I can feel it!"

Seviny let out a wild laugh, unbefitting of a royal woman. It was clear that her royal history was no longer a part of her sinister plan.

* * *

On the outskirts of Silver City, Bishop & Addie Malcolm made their way through the wooded area that served as prefect camouflage for their large cavernous home. Addie pushed away bushes and tree limbs as she made her way through the brush. Right behind her, Bishop dodged a large branch that almost smacked him in the head, thanks to her swift push of the limb.

"Watch it," Bishop called out to his younger sister. "If I drop this food, I'm sending you back for more."

Addie looked back at her brother, giving him an unbelieving grimace.

"I'm not even that hungry," she said, as she continued on her way.

"Well, I'm starving," Bishop said, as he opened the large white paper bag and took a long sniff of the contents. "Really starving."

"We should have just eaten there," Addie said, as her boot sunk into a mud puddle, annoying her even more. "I hate the woods."

"Yeah, yeah," Bishop said. "I know. You'd much rather be sipping tea in the Hartford mansion with the boy wonder."

Addie stopped in her tracks and turned to face her brother, stopping their homeward trek.

"You know, you're starting to sound jealous," Addie said, with a smirk.

"No way," Bishop said, as he walked past his sister, continuing on their path. "You're the one with a thing for the guy, not me."

Fuming, Addie turned quickly to see her brother walking with his back to her.

"I do not!" Addie screamed, as she stomped her foot on the ground, causing mud to splatter up on her.

Addie screamed even louder, as she stomped off after Bishop. As the two reached the clearing, Bishop was visibly chuckling at his sister's misfortune.

"Stop laughing," Addie said, as she popped Bishop in the back of the head. "It's not funny."

"Yet, I laugh," Bishop said, as he smiled.

Distracted by their own banter, the two never noticed the pair of Draggs walk up in front of them. The two creatures blocked the duo's path with their fire blades. The Malcolms both stopped instantly upon seeing the creatures.

"I so don't need this right now," Bishop said, rolling his eyes. "What do you cretins want?"

"Maybe they're hungry too," Addie said, smirking at her brother, as she walked up to the two Draggs. "You boys are pretty far from home for food."

The two Draggs grabbed Addie with their free hands, slamming her to the ground, causing her to fall onto the muddy ground. She screamed in anger as she turned onto her back.

"You're really gonna pay for that!" she yelled, as she got to her feet.

The two Draggs attacked her again, but she ducked their weapons, kicking the first one to the ground. The second Dragg grabbed her from behind. Bishop groaned.

"I hate fighting on an empty stomach," he said, as he rushed over, kicking his foot up, breaking the Dragg's hold on his sister.

With the white bag of Chinese food still in hand, Bishop ducked around the creature's swipe. He stepped behind the Dragg and formed a fist with his free hand. He used his strength to jam his forearm into the creature's back, sending it crashing into the mud.

Before the two hunters could regain their bearings, several more Draggs emerged from the surrounding woods.

"Looks like dinner will have to wait," Addie shouted to her brother, as she rushed off to the side, drawing several of the creatures away from him.

Dodging several blades, Addie was backed into a large tree. She ducked as two of the Draggs sliced through the trunk with their fiery swords. She ran into another tree and ducked, as a Dragg dived towards her. The creature's chest collided with the unmoving tree trunk. Addie grabbed the Dragg's arm which held its sword. With the creature still practically glued to the tree, she kicked the weapon out of its grip and pulled out her tracker. Addie slid the device open as another Dragg came at her. She ducked its punch and kicked it to the ground. She held her tracker tight and activated it, sliding it down the back of the Dragg against the tree.

"Start up!" she shouted, morphing instantly.

The Yellow hunter planted her foot on the Dragg's back, causing it to finally fall backwards to the ground. She sprinted off after the other creatures.

Several yards away from her, Bishop ducked two Draggs attacks. He kicked one of them away and punched the other across the face, wincing at the pain in his fist. His other hand was still holding tightly to his dinner and he wasn't planning on losing it. Two more Draggs were heading his way, as one of his fallen foes was staggering to its feet. He locked eyes with the woozy Dragg.

"Hold this!"

Bishop pushed the food bag into the hands of the Dragg and turned his attention to the other two. As they approached, he went on the offensive. Bishop clotheslined both of them, using their momentum against them. Both creatures flipped completely over, crashing to the ground. Bishop pulled his tracker, as another Dragg came at him. He ducked the creature's punch and fell to one knee. He hit the activation button on his tracker and used it to punch the Dragg in the face, causing himself to simultaneously morph as the creature fell backwards several feet.

The Black hunter got to his feet and grabbed the white bag, still being held by the Dragg.

"Thanks!" he said, before spinning around and kicking the creature to the ground.

The Yellow Hunter found herself once again under attack by Draggs, as she used her hand blaster in sword mode to fend off their blades. She used the small sword and her own enhanced strength to push two of the closest Draggs away, sending them flying backwards into a third. All three hit the ground, but two more were right behind them. They looked at each other, then back at the Yellow hunter.

"Uh oh," she mumbled, sensing trouble.

The two Draggs opened their mouths, sending streams of fire towards the Yellow hunter. She dropped to the ground, causing the flames to burn the thin tree standing behind her, turning it black instantly.

"Whoa," Addie said, as she got back to her feet.

Seeing the two Draggs coming towards her, she spun herself behind the burnt tree and extended her arms outwards.

"Thunder Claws!" she yelled, commanding her weapons.

The two yellow bucket-scoop weapons materialized around her hands. She spun herself around, slamming the weapons into the crispy trunk, causing the tree to fall, crushing the Draggs and turning the tree to ash in the process. She slammed the two weapons together and laughed in triumph, as she ran off, spying more prey.

Bishop kept making his way closer towards the cavern, although he didn't want to knowingly lead the Draggs there. In fact, he was mainly looking for a safe place to let go of his food. As he turned and saw six Draggs swarming around him in a circle, he groaned, knowing he'd need both hands.

The Black hunter grabbed the white bag of food by its bottom and tossed it high up into the air with all of his might. Then, he focused completely on the half-dozen foot soldiers surrounding him.

"Turbine Crusher!" Bishop yelled, causing his weapon to appear right in front of his helmet.

He grabbed it out of the air and swung around, nailing two of the Draggs, slamming the weapon into their heads. Three more of the Draggs stepped forward, with their swords drawn. They all brought them down at the same time, but Bishop brought his weapon up, in both hands, blocking the attacks. He kicked one of the creatures in the chest, as he knocked the other two away with the staff of his weapon. They quickly got to their feet. Bishop gripped the turbine crusher like a baseball bat, swinging it at the first Dragg, hitting it squarely in the chest. He moved his body swiftly around, causing the momentum to send the Dragg flying in a circular motion, taking out all of the remaining Draggs that surrounded the Black hunter.

Beneath his helmet, Bishop smiled, as he held the turbine crusher out in front of him, catching the white bag of food on the wheel-shaped tip of the weapon.

"I'm good," he said aloud, as he saw his opponents all still down.

"I'm better!" a dark voice called out.

Bishop turned quickly to see the voice belonged to Drakar. The creature shot a burst of red lightning energy from his helmet. Bishop's suit lit up in a barrage of sparks, as he crashed to the ground, with his weapon and destroyed dinner. Drakar chuckled, as he walked up closer to the fallen man.

Seeing the smoke, Addie came running. Still holding her thunder claws, she flipped over Drakar, to stand between him and her fallen brother. She brought the weapons up, slamming them around his head, but the dragon lord's helmet held strong and his powerful lightning energy emanated from the helmet and traveled through the thunder claws directly into the body of their owner.

The Yellow hunter collapsed to the ground next to her brother in the wake of the powerful attack. Drakar looked down on the duo and shook his head. He extended his palm, causing a white envelope to appear. He dropped the envelope onto the Black hunter's smoking chest.

"Deliver this to Tarok," Drakar ordered. "I hope you realize how important it is that you do not disobey."

Drakar disappeared instantly in a swirling beam of fire, along with his fallen Draggs. Bishop Malcolm rolled onto his side, seeing his crushed and smoking bag of food. He groaned once again as he lay back on the ground, grabbing hold of the envelope.

* * *

In the basement of the Hartford estate, Spencer made his way down the steps leading from the first floor study's secret entrance. Before he even entered the Tracking Lab, he was already talking to Jessica, since he knew she was still down there.

"Miss Lorrie, I need your help…"

Spencer's voice trailed off, as he walked into the lab and saw Jessica sprawled over her desk.

"…and you need mine!"

Spencer rushed over to her, checking her pulse, finding it was strong. He shook her gently.

"Miss Lorrie!" Spencer called out. "Miss Lorrie, wake up."

Jessica began to move, as she grabbed her head.

"What happened?" she wondered aloud.

"That was going to be my question," Spencer said, looking confused.

"I don't know," Jessica said, as she looked around, trying to remember. "I was sitting here, looking over some Lunati history and—"

Her eyes fell on her computer terminal which was showing the sketch of Seviny once again.

"Oh no!" Jessica exclaimed, as she grabbed her glasses and put them back on and began typing.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"I think I might have done something terrible," Jessica said. "I was reading up on the Lunati queen and there was a song or poem. I read it and then things went crazy."

"Doesn't sound like my kind of music," Spencer said, looking concerned.

"Actually, I'm starting to think it wasn't really a song," Jessica said, as she pulled up the lyrics and looked over the words. "Maybe it's a spell."

She looked up at Spencer, as if she had reached an epiphany.

"I think I may have resurrected Tarok's wife," Jessica revealed.

Spencer appeared stunned.

"Oh dear. And here I was thinking my biggest problem was Dr. Hartford's lack of appetite. That's why I came looking for you," Spencer explained. "I can't seem to pry him away from that computer."

As Spencer noticed Jessica's intense typing, he sighed.

"…much like you. I was hoping that you could help him with his research so that he could take time to eat," Spencer said, hoping she was really listening.

"Spencer, I can't," Jessica said. "I have to figure out what happened to Seviny's spirit and what she did to our computer systems. Why don't you go ask Chris for help? There's nothing he loves more than annoying his father to the point where he leaves a room!"

Spencer thought of the possibility and appeared hopeful.

"I never thought of that," Spencer said, as he headed back towards the exit. "Keep me posted on the risen queen. I'm sure Dr. Hartford will want to be informed of that development."

Jessica simply nodded, as she continued to track Seviny's access to the Hartford computer systems.

Spencer made his way all the way up to the third floor of the Hartford mansion, heading straight for Chris Hartford's bedroom. Spencer knocked several times but received no answer.

"I hope you're decent," he said, as he opened the door, surprised to see Chris wasn't present.

It was at that moment that Spencer heard the shower running in Chris's bathroom.

"Master Chris!" Spencer called out, as he walked further into the room.

When he spotted Chris's shirt on the floor, he picked it up out of habit and prepared to toss it on his bed when he saw Chris's tracker lying on the bed already. He looked back at the bathroom and noticed the door was open. He got a strange feeling in his gut and approached the doorway.

"Master Chris, are you in there?" Spencer said. "If you aren't, your father's going to have a coronary when he sees the water bill."

Feeling his humor wasn't helping him feel any less uneasy, Spencer stepped up to the doorway and heard a crunching sound under his feet. He lifted his shoes to see broken glass.

"Master Chris!" Spencer cried out in fear as he ran into the bathroom to find it completely empty except for the running water.

Spencer shut off the shower and his eyes fell on the broken mirror above the sink. He stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed Chris's tracker and slid it open, activating its communications channel.

In the basement, Jessica grabbed her tracker with one hand, as she appeared to be studying the readouts on her screen at the same time.

"Yeah?" Jessica said, thinking it was Chris.

"Miss Lorrie, we've got more trouble," Spencer said.

"Spencer?" Jessica said, surprised.

"Master Chris is missing," Spencer said. "I found his shower running and broken glass all over the floor of his bathroom—"

"Broken glass?" Jessica said, realizing something. "Spencer, I've just been checking Seviny's trail in my computer. She accessed all our information on Tarok…and then Drakar. Her spirit seems to be traveling through reflective surfaces like screens…"

"And mirrors," Spencer added, nervously.

"If she accessed our information on Drakar, she knows he isn't the Hartfords' biggest fan," Jessica said, trying to put the pieces together. "If Seviny's spirit wants to truly live again, she's going to want to be free of her predicament. I'm starting to think she may want Chris as a pawn…especially if she's interested in Drakar."

"I don't like the sound of that," Spencer added.

"The good news is, if Seviny offered Chris to Drakar…I know where he is," Jessica said.

"We'd better tell Dr. Hartford," Spencer said, as he rushed out of the bedroom, still holding Chris's tracker.

* * *

Tarok quietly meditated inside his large stone chamber, completely unaware of the activity that had occurred less than a mile outside of his cavern. With his hands raised and his body levitating several feet off the ground, he had remained focused on clearing his mind. It was a ritual that he indulged in often, in his efforts to sense his royal treasure. It was rarely successful, but still he continued the ritual.

This time, his meditation was cut short. As he heard the labored footsteps of Bishop & Addie Malcolm approaching his cavern, Tarok lowered himself to the ground and opened his eyes. Bishop stumbled in, holding his ribs, as Addie held onto his arm, using it like a crutch.

"What happened?" Tarok asked, calmly, as he sauntered over to his hunters.

"We just got jacked by Drakar," Bishop revealed. "He had a message for you and figured beating us to a pulp was the only way to get it across."

Bishop handed Tarok the note that Drakar had left with them. The Lunati man turned his back on the siblings and opened it suspiciously. As Tarok read the details of the note, his eyes grew wide, showing his shock. Before turning back to face the Malcolms, he made sure to calm his demeanor so they would not see the shock and even the slight fear in his eyes.

"So…" Addie said, hoping Tarok would elaborate on what he had read.

"The Lunati queen lives," Tarok said simply.

"What?" Bishop said, completely thrown.

"It appears that somehow she has been resurrected," Tarok said, his mind still racing. "I must go to her. If she is really alive, her sins have come back with her."

"Her sins?" Addie wondered.

"Seviny was responsible for the destruction of the Lunati Empire!" Tarok spoke, stunning both of his listeners.

Bishop & Addie exchanged confused glances.

"Wait a minute," Bishop said, holding up a hand. "You told us the Ja'Vey destroyed the Lunati."

"The Ja'Vey decimated my people," Tarok explained, "We were unprepared thanks to Seviny's…distraction. She betrayed the crown by professing love to another."

"Scandalous," Addie said.

"Her infidelity led to a sentence of death," Tarok said, remembering the day vividly. "But before her beheading could take place, the Ja'Vey attacked. My forces were not ready for the onslaught. I was separated from my treasure when my guards shuffled me off to the mystic tomb. The last thing I heard was her screams as they sealed me in."

"That's some story," Bishop said, annoyed that Tarok hadn't told them the whole truth about the Lunati's downfall. "Sounds like Queen Seviny wouldn't be very happy with you."

"She wants to see me for some reason. I must find out what that is," Tarok said, as he began walking towards his chamber entrance. "We must get to Hawaii quickly."

"I don't think so," Bishop said, quickly.

Tarok stopped in his track, stunned by Bishop's words. He turned back to him.

"You would dare disobey me?" Tarok said, staring a hole through the Black hunter.

"Chasing after your supposedly dead wife wasn't part of our agreement," Bishop said. "We're here to search and secure the Lunati treasure. Now your wife may qualify as a relic, but she's not our concern."

Tarok was almost angered by Bishop's insults about Seviny, but strangely enough they made him want to smile. His facial expression, however, remained blank.

"Bishop's right," Addie agreed. "Besides, it could still be a trap. We should stay and guard the crown, since I'm guessing you'll be taking the Karths."

Tarok shifted his gaze to Addie briefly.

"Very well," he spoke, as he turned and walked out of the cavern without another word.

Tarok exited his makeshift home, hoping to make this trip to Hawaii a short one. He simply needed to confirm Seviny's existence in the present. Tarok was also curious if she still wore the Lunati pendant. He purposely didn't reveal that fact to Bishop or Addie. Only Tarok knew that if Seviny didn't have the pendant, he would destroy her.

* * *

The heat seemed to rise from the constantly boiling pool of lava below Drakar's platform inside of the secluded volcano. The high temperature, however, was nothing compared to the flames of anticipation that boiled inside of the demonic lord. Drakar paced in front of his throne of stone, where Gordon Tracy's journal still sat. Not even the lure of the Lunati treasure could calm him. Then, his wait was over.

He heard the rumbling of feet approaching. He looked across the stone bridge to the other side of the volcano, where the opening to the outside was located. He watched as several Draggs came rushing in. Two of them were dragging the body of Chris Hartford. They continued to the center of the stone bridge above the boiling lava pit, where a stone pillar had been constructed. Drakar chuckled, as he watched the Draggs tie Chris to the pillar. Several feet behind them at the entrance, two more Draggs brought in a large antique mirror. Drakar watched them set the mirror near the entranceway. Soon they were joined by their two comrades on the bridge.

"Finally, revenge will be mine," Drakar said, as he walked out onto the bridge.

He stepped up to the bound Red Ranger whose head was hanging to the side, as he appeared to still be knocked out. Drakar laughed as he lifted Chris's head by his chin and smacked him across the face, waking him instantly.

"What the—" Chris said, panicked instantly as he took in his surroundings. "How did I get here?"

He struggled against his restraints but was unable to free himself from the strong, thick rope used to tie him.

"I believe I am to blame for your predicament," Seviny's voice traveled through the volcano.

Drakar looked past his prey and saw Seviny's image appear in the large mirror near the Draggs. He chuckled, as he looked back at Chris and saw a look of confusion on his face. He tried to turn to see who was speaking behind him, but he could not see the mirror.

"What? Did you get yourself a girlfriend?" Chris said, sarcastically to Drakar. "She sounds crazy. I'm sure that's just your type!"

"Her identity is not important!" Drakar said, as he grabbed a hold of Chris by the chin once again. "The important thing is that you're here and that means I will finally get what I deserve."

Drakar's grip intensified.

"I don't have the crown!" Chris yelled, through his mouth which was being twisted in Drakar's grip. "You know that."

"This is no longer about the crown. This is about vengeance!" Drakar said. "And, I believe it's time I had mine!"

"Wait!" Seviny shouted. "Remember our bargain. We must wait for Tarok."

"I'm certain your message has been delivered," Drakar said. "However, we will wait. It will give me more time to enjoy watching the Red Ranger squirm."

Drakar freed Chris's chin from his grip and returned to his throne where he picked up Gordon Tracy's journal and sat down. He locked eyes with Chris for only a moment before he went back to his reading.

"You're not gonna get away with this," Chris called out.

"I already have," Drakar shot back.

Before he could get very far, however, his concentration was broken by a new sound invading the area. The garbled animalistic sounds appeared to be getting louder. It wasn't long before he recognized them. Drakar stood up from his throne, still holding the journal. Chris appeared to hear them as well. Drakar looked past him and it was then that he heard grinding footsteps as well.

Tarok appeared in the entranceway, followed by a handful of his white Karths. He locked eyes with Drakar on the other side of the volcano, as his Karths came face-to-face with the matching number of Draggs at the entrance. Tarok was curious, yet cautious. When he saw the Red Ranger tied to the pillar on the stone bridge that separated him from Drakar, he was more confused than ever. As he looked to Drakar, he wondered what the leather bound book in his hand contained. After all, they were both searching for the same things.

"I was summoned and I have responded," Tarok said. "However, I do not see my queen."

"I'm right here…darling," Seviny spoke out, catching Tarok off-guard.

The Lunati villain stumbled backwards, almost falling into the lava pit below, but he was braced by his Karths and regained his footing quickly. Tarok walked slowly closer to the mirror and saw the decayed image of Queen Seviny staring back at him with her emerald eyes.

"Seviny," Tarok said, practically whispering.

His eyes betrayed him, as they grew wider than they ever had before. He was shocked.

* * *

As the Silverhawk sped towards Hawaii, Jessica couldn't help tapping her foot. Nerves had overtaken her more than ever before. She knew the situation that she was heading into. She had been there before, but Drakar was powerful. She had been up against him before as well. She couldn't shake the memories of her time in the Amazon. Jessica glanced down at the coordinates of the volcano. It wasn't far.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she mumbled.

Part of her apprehension was coming from the fact that she wasn't sure Chris was even being held by Drakar. The other reason for her nerves was seated next to her in the co-pilot's seat.

"So do I," Ian Hartford spoke from his seat, as he glanced at the controls in front of them. "That's why I came along. You need backup."

"I thought that's why I came along," Spencer said, as he poked his head up from his seat behind Jessica, who shrugged.

"Neither of you should have come," Jessica said, sternly. "This is dangerous."

"All the more reason for you to not go alone," Spencer said.

"Agreed," Ian said. "Besides being closer to Drakar's lair may help me figure out the connection between him and Gordon."

"No!" Jessica said, as she looked over at Ian. "This isn't about the safe. This isn't about Drakar or Gordon Tracy! This is about Chris and getting him back, if he's there. Frankly, Dr. Hartford, I don't have time to get the safe back or baby-sit you. You are going to stay inside the Silverhawk and if you don't hear from me in twenty minutes, you're going to fly out of here. Understood?"

Ian was visibly stunned by her forceful order.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, before checking his instruments again. "We're getting close."

Jessica unstrapped her harness and headed to the rear of the Silverhawk. She paused when she heard Spencer doing the same thing. She turned back to him, appearing distressed once again.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going with you," Spencer replied.

"No. I thought you came to watch out for Dr. Hartford," Jessica said.

"I did, but now it appears that he isn't the one who needs looking after," Spencer said. "I know you're blaming yourself for releasing the Lunati queen but you have to eliminate that from your mind now."

"I know that. It's still dangerous, Spencer. Chris could be in real danger," Jessica said.

"All the more reason for me to come along," he said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Chris's tracker. "Without this, Master Chris is virtually useless to you. You're going to have your hands full with Drakar and his demon dogs. But while you're busy with them, I can help Master Chris, cutting the amount of time you have to be in there fighting alone. Let me do this, Miss Lorrie, please."

Jessica took a deep breath.

"Okay, but you have to stay close to me. I can't risk anything happening to you."

"I will follow your lead gallantly," Spencer nodded.

Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out her scope shot, giving it to Spencer for protection.

"Let's go," Jessica said, as she tilted her head to glance at Dr. Hartford in his seat. "Remember, don't land under any circumstances."

"Good luck," Ian responded, with a nod.

* * *

"How? How is this possible?" Tarok spoke to Seviny, still locked inside the mirror.

"Let's just say one of my incantations fell into the right hands," Seviny said, as she looked around. "However, with some drawbacks. I'm unable to survive outside of a reflection."

Tarok pondered what she said and then chuckled.

"That is why you've called out to me?" Tarok said.

"You seem to be doing well for someone who is over 500 years old!" Seviny said, her voice defiant and unwavering. "Tarok, you must free me with your power. We can be together once again and finally rule the way we were meant to, my love!"

Tarok began to pace slowly on the small platform, avoiding the Karths and Draggs standing nearby.

"I do not see how that would benefit me!" Tarok said, as he snapped his head back to his fallen lady. "You do not even possess the pendant anymore!"

"That's because those Ja'Vey beasts ripped it from my body before they mutilated me!" Seviny shouted. "A fate you left me to, if you remember."

"I believe this conversation is over," Tarok said, catching Seviny and Drakar off-guard. "If you cannot help me secure the treasure, I see no reason to free you from your imprisonment! In fact, your elimination, as it was originally intended, may be the best course of action!"

As Tarok smiled widely, his four Karths began making their way towards the mirror deviously.

"No!" Seviny shouted.

Drakar put up a hand, signaling his foot soldiers. Before the white creatures could advance too far, they were attacked by the Draggs. Tarok was knocked against the wall of the volcano, as the creatures fought. One of the Karths and a Dragg fought too close to the edge of the lava pit and fell over into the lava below. Chris squirmed, as he tried to avoid the bubbles of lava popping up from their fall.

"Tarok, you have to free me!" Chris yelled.

"Sorry!" Tarok called out. "I think it's time for my departure."

He looked back at his wife's half-dead reflection.

"It was lovely seeing you again, my dear."

"Don't leave so quickly!" Seviny shouted, as her eyes began to glow.

The lightning energy from her eyes shout out of the mirror and grabbed at Tarok from behind, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. A look of shock once again fell on his face, as he turned to see Seviny's power as still intact. He fought against it and raised his own palm, sending a stream of white lightning energy towards her. Their energy streams crossed, as they jockeyed for control.

Standing in front of his throne, Drakar laughed at the scene playing out before him. His eyes veered to Chris, who was still trying to escape.

"Do not worry, Hartford," Drakar spoke. "Your fate will soon be sealed as well."

Then, Drakar saw something at the volcano entranceway that surprised him. The Pink Ranger stormed in, with her hand blaster drawn. She fired on a Karth and a Dragg, sending both of them flying directly into the lava pit.

"Chris!" Jessica shouted.

"I'm here," Chris called out.

"I'm coming," Jessica said, as another Dragg and Karth turned their attentions to her and went on the assault.

She ducked both of the creatures' attacks, causing them to hit one another.

"Oh no, you don't!" Drakar yelled angrily, as he tossed Gordon's journal into the safe and locked it.

Drakar pulled one of the silver swords from behind his back and took off running towards Chris.

"Jessica!" Chris screamed.

Drakar, however, wasn't focused on Chris. After gaining enough speed, the demon lord flipped over the stone pillar on the bridge and landed on the other side. Drakar pushed a Karth out of the way and brought his sword down on the Pink Ranger, who quickly transformed her blaster into sword mode, using it to block his attack, only barely. She fell to the ground near the edge of the platform.

The Karth that had been knocked over by Drakar went flying right into the wall of the volcano near the entrance and shattered into several stone pieces. Spencer peeked his head in at that moment and saw Jessica was at the mercy of Drakar. He glanced over and saw the energy battle surging between Tarok and Seviny at the same time. Two Draggs and a Karth were also fighting in the area, leaving no room on the platform for him to get past and untie Chris.

Spencer was forced to watch it all play out. Jessica struggled to her feet, using her strength to push back the force of Drakar. She knocked him backwards a bit and slashed at him with her blade, but it did little damage to his exterior. He swiped his sword at her, but she blocked it with her weapon. Drakar laughed, as he sent a surge of red energy from his helmet, hitting her squarely in the chest and sending her stumbling backwards. Jessica tried to keep her balance on the edge of the platform, but could not.

The Pink Ranger fell over, as Drakar laughed. He quickly stormed back over to the other side of the bridge to face Chris. Spencer dove to the ground, with the scope shot in hand. He launched the tiny grappler, grappling it around the Pink Ranger's arm just before she hit the lava pit below. Jessica looked up, proud to see Spencer there. But, the Hartford butler had more on his mind. Drakar was right in front of Chris and he still had his sword drawn.

"Oh no," Spencer mumbled, before looking back down at Jessica. "Hold on Miss Lorrie."

"Spencer, is that you?" Chris called out.

"Yes," Spencer yelled.

He saw Chris's hands bound around the pillar on Spencer's side. He took a deep breath and pulled out the tracker with his free hand and slid it open, hitting the activation button.

"Master Chris, catch!" Spencer yelled, as he threw the device, aiming for Chris's hands.

Drakar's was caught off-guard seeing the tracker. He raised his sword to strike down at the Red Ranger, just as the tracker landed right in his hand. Chris slid the tracker along the stone pillar, morphing instantly. Drakar's sword came down, slicing straight through the stone, which shattered. Chris fell to his knees, avoiding the attack, as he pulled his hand blaster from its holster, firing straight into Drakar's stomach, sending the Ferum leader flying backwards several feet, landing directly on his throne.

The Pink Ranger made her way back up to the platform, pulling Spencer out of the way, as a Dragg was about to attack him from behind. She fired on the creature with her hand blaster.

"You okay?" she asked Spencer.

"I was just going to ask you that," he said.

"Stay back," she said, pushing him towards the entranceway, as the final Dragg and Karth came at her, putting her right back in the fight.

Only a few feet away on the same platform, Tarok began to overtake his wife in terms of power. Seviny's screams grew louder as she tried to emit more energy, feeling herself growing weaker. Tarok's energy, however, was getting closer and closer to the glass of the mirror.

"Tarok!" she squealed. "You can't do this to me!"

Tarok's intensity grew, as his power increased. His eyes grew wider, as he called forth all of the power he could until all of the lightning energy struck the mirror, cracking it and Seviny's power as well. Tarok got to his feet and picked up the frame. Although the glass had been broken, all of the pieces were still attached to the frame. Now, he saw several images of Seviny in the glass pieces.

"Tarok, please!" Seviny called out, desperately.

"I'm sorry, my love, but it is time to say goodbye," Tarok spoke quietly, as he stepped up to the edge of the lava pit.

"Tarok! No!" Seviny shouted angrily. "You'll never rule! Your thirst for power will not fool them forever! You'll never have it all because you're not—"

Before Seviny could continue her sentence, Tarok tossed the entire mirror into the lava pit, where it melted instantly, dissolving Seviny's spirit along with it. Her piercing scream faded quickly. Tarok watched deviously, as his fallen love was once again no more. He turned to see Jessica fighting off the Karth and Dragg in front of her. He snuck past them and exited the volcano, passing by Spencer who was hidden in the shadows.

Across the bridge, Drakar had gotten back to his feet.

"You're going to pay for that, Red Ranger!" Drakar let out a fierce battle cry and called forth both of his swords, using them to go after Chris, who called upon his Power Staff, which he used to block the weapons.

As the fight moved further out onto the stone bridge, a tow cable descended into the volcano from the open top. Strapped to a harness, Ian Hartford dropped into the volcano near Drakar's throne. His body hit the platform like a stone and he disconnected himself from the cord and crawled closer to Drakar's throne, spotting Gordon Tracy's safe. On the other side of the volcano, Spencer peeked his head in again and saw his employer crawling towards the safe.

"Oh dear," Spencer said, quietly, as he glanced back at Jessica, who was dispensing with the last of the foot soldiers.

The Pink Ranger kicked the Dragg in the chest, sending it flying into the lava pit below. She saw Dr. Hartford's landing and headed in that direction, but the path was blocked by the fight between Drakar and Chris on the bridge.

The Red Ranger knocked Drakar away and spun around, swiping at his midsection with the power staff, causing Drakar's body to spark, which only angered him even more. He brought one sword down on Chris, who blocked it, but he used the other to swipe at the Red Ranger's chest, causing him to stagger backwards. Drakar summoned the energy from his helmet to tip the Red Ranger over the side of the bridge.

"Chris!" Jessica yelled, as she reached out a hand, grabbing a hold of the Red Ranger's.

Drakar chuckled, as he raised his weapons, focusing on Jessica.

"It appears that it's time for both of you to finally die!" Drakar called out.

But as he raised his weapons, he heard the distinct sound of the metal safe opening.

"What!" Drakar mumbled, as he turned and saw Ian Hartford opening the door to the safe. "No!"

Drakar rushed over, grabbing Ian by the throat. He picked Ian's body up in his heavy grasp to look him in the eye.

"You've already taken too much from me!" Drakar yelled. "I will allow you to take no more!"

As he pulled Ian closer to his golden eyes, Ian couldn't help but look at the powerful red helmet that Drakar wore on his head. As Ian saw the golden plate of Japanese symbols at the front of the helmet, his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god," Ian mumbled.

Drakar laughed.

"You have reached your end!"

Several feet behind them, Spencer quickly helped Jessica pull Chris up and the Red Ranger saw Drakar holding his father. He gripped his power staff and struck Drakar from behind, sending the demon lord crashing to the side. Ian's body fell hard on the platform, as Spencer and Jessica knelt at his side.

"Are you okay, Dr. Hartford?" Jessica asked.

"The…safe," Ian muttered, still hurting.

"We have to get him out of here," Spencer said, as he grabbed the tow cable, trying to reattach Ian's harness.

"Go!" Chris yelled to them, as Drakar was getting to his feet.

The Red Ranger attempted to lure Drakar away from the throne area, but he was fighting fiercely against him. He swiped at the Red Ranger's chest, causing him to light up with damage. The Pink Ranger returned to her feet to help Chris. She drew her hand blaster in sword mode, but Drakar dodged her attacks and punched her helmet, sending her to her knees, where Chris tried to help her up. Drakar extended his palms towards the lava pit, causing several large bubbles to rise. Within seconds, they had landed on the platform behind him, producing a dozen more Draggs.

"I think it's time we all exited!" Spencer yelled to the two.

They backed up towards him and all grabbed hold of the tow cable.

"I got this!" Jessica shouted to Chris, who helped Spencer get set on the tow cable. "Hydro Cannon!"

The Pink Ranger's weapon appeared in her hands and she turned it up to its highest setting. Jessica fired on Drakar and his Draggs, freezing all of them for only a second, thanks to the heat of the volcano. It was all the time they needed. The Red Ranger grabbed hold of his comrade, as they all ascended out of the volcano, returning to the Silverhawk.

Drakar watched their ascension and grumbled fiercely, upset that his prey had escaped.

* * *

In the basement of the Hartford estate, Chris Hartford found Jessica Lorrie once again at her computer terminal. This time, however, the system wasn't on. She appeared to be repairing the monitor. Chris looked curious.

"You look like you know what you're doing," Chris said, getting her attention.

He still didn't realize that she could sense his arrival by the sound of his footsteps.

"I do," Jessica said, seriously.

"Look, I came down here to apologize," Chris said. "I was wrong earlier. I shouldn't have insulted you or your job. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jessica said, flatly, as she finished her work on the monitor and reconnected it to the harddrive.

"If you hadn't come to rescue me…"

"Chris, I said it's okay," Jessica said, as she walked over to him and smiled. "I accept your apology. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you a spoiled womanizing brat."

Chris looked confused. "You didn't call me that."

"I was thinking it," Jessica said, with a smirk.

The two shared a smile.

"You know, while you're down here, you might want to check your messages," Jessica said, slyly. "I think you've got a new friend invite."

"You're not on Facebook," Chris said, with a grin. "After we met, I checked."

"Well, now I am," Jessica said. "I figure the next time you're feeling homesick, no matter where you are, you'll always see a friend there…hopefully, somewhere near the top."

"Number one, for sure," Chris said, as Jessica gave him a hug.

* * *

Several hours later, Karen Tracy was once again at the door of her hotel room. This time, however, she had been expecting a visitor. Ian had called her shortly before to tell her that he was coming. When she heard the knock at the door, she opened it to see Ian Hartford. He used his wheelchair's automatic controls to travel inside.

Karen noticed instantly that he appeared to be in pain. She closed the door.

"Are you all right?" she said, concerned for her friend.

"No," Ian said, as he clutched his stomach a bit, still tender from Drakar's latest assault. "But, I'll be fine."

"You sounded urgent on the phone," Karen said. "Did you find something? Did you find the safe?"

Ian took a deep breath, as he looked up into her eyes. His look of seriousness was all Karen needed to feel a wave of fear come over her.

"It's worse than that, Karen."

Karen stood with baited breath, wondering what Ian had to tell her.

"I think I may have found Gordon," Ian revealed, shocking the woman to her core.

THE END

Next time on

**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**

Tarok returns to his cavern to find things gravely  
different. Garza is still haunted by the memory of his  
sister's death. Another cruel act sends him over the  
edge. Ian reveals intentions to reach out to Drakar, which  
leads Chris & Jessica into another deadly confrontation.


	11. Gladiator

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE

Episode #11

**"Gladiator"**

The smoke seemed to grow all around her by the second. She continued to run, despite being unable to see very far ahead of herself. The girl was lucky she knew her surroundings well. As the heat around her intensified, so did her fear. She couldn't see him, but she could sense his presence. He was after her.

Sienna Garza ran as fast as she could, but it appeared almost like she was running in circles. As the walls buckled around her, she knew the apartment wouldn't last much longer. She had to find escape and with the hunter on her tail, she didn't have much time. She continued on her way, flailing her arms, attempting to wipe away the smoke that blocked her path.

She didn't see him standing before her. Sienna ran directly into his waiting arms. As the smoke cleared a bit she looked up into his eyes. Her fear was trapped inside her own pupils as she locked eyes with him. She practically collapsed, panting desperately. As she opened her mouth she wasn't sure she would scream or cough from the smoke billowing around them.

"Help me," she begged. "Please. He's after me."

When she got no response from him, she looked back up into her brother's eyes. Stephen Garza stared at his sister, just as a wall collapsed only feet away from them, causing her to jump in fear.

"Stephen!" she shouted. "Get me out of here, please! He's getting closer."

As if on cue, the sound of Barbus howling invaded the area. Sienna clutched her brother even tighter, as she turned in the direction of the sound, but saw only smoke.

"He's coming," she said, amidst her flowing tears.

Sienna looked back into her brother's eyes just as he smiled. A look of confusion appeared on her face. Sienna instinctively backed away from him. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him wielding a knife, which he was raising above his head, still focused on her. Within a second, the blade was thrust down into her chest.

"Noooo!"

In that moment, Stephen Garza jerked free of his nightmare. Struggling to catch his breath, he sat up on the couch, trying to take deeper breaths. He looked down at the gray t-shirt he wore. It was stained with sweat in several places, much like his forehead. As he closed his eyes slightly, he couldn't shake the image of his sister's desperate struggle to live.

As Garza's breathing steadied, he looked up at the rear doorway to the living room and saw his superior officer and best friend, Sergeant James Durst watching him. Unlike Garza, he didn't appear unsettled at all. In fact, he looked annoyed.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Durst asked his comrade.

Garza brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes intensely.

"Did I wake you?" Garza asked, as Durst walked towards the adjacent kitchen inside his home.

"Nah, I was just sleepwalking," Durst said, attempting to smile.

"Sorry," Garza said, knowing his sleeping habits had disturbed Durst on more than one occasion since he took up residence on his couch.

"It's okay," Durst said, as he grabbed himself a glass of water from his refrigerator. "But you really need to consider seeing a psych about this. It's not gonna get any better if you don't get some real help."

Durst exited the kitchen and headed back towards the rear of the house where his bedroom was located.

"I know," Garza said, flatly.

"Try to get some rest," Durst said, before leaving Garza alone once again.

Garza dropped himself back onto the couch and took a deep breath.

"I can't rest until they're all destroyed," Garza said.

It was a quiet vow of hatred that had consumed him.

* * *

On the outskirts of Silver City, Tarok strolled triumphantly towards his cavernous home. As he approached the system of caves, he could not hide the smile of pride that he had worn since his departure from Drakar's cave earlier that evening. He had overcome his biggest obstacle and not even his biggest enemies had realized it. They didn't know Seviny the way that he did. If she had remained alive, Tarok knew his hopes of one day holding the ultimate power would have been severely diminished.

Tarok walked into the caves on a direct course with his interior chamber. As his foot crossed the threshold into the chamber, he instantly knew. Something was different. A wave of tension came over him, as he walked further into the chamber. His eyes instantly veered to his stone altar on the far side of the chamber. Tarok's jaw dropped as he saw that the Lunati crown was gone.

"Wha—" Tarok could not even muster a full word, through his shock.

He turned back to his chamber's entranceway.

"Bishop!" Tarok screamed. "Addie!"

There was no response. Tarok stormed out of his chamber and headed for the small cavern abode of his two hunters. When he walked in, he saw that neither of them was present either. Their sleeping areas had not been touched, he realized. Tarok turned on his heels and marched back to his chamber. He closed his eyes, focusing all of his energy, hoping to sense the source of this betrayal. As he centered himself and calmed his spirit, silence began to take over. But it was only for a moment. Then, he heard the sound that gave him instant answers.

It was the sound of familiar howls.

Tarok whipped around to face the entranceway, where he saw the fallen Ja'Vey, Abaddon and Gadarel practically stumbling into his chamber. Although they tried to put up a brave front, their injuries were obvious, as they each held onto the cave walls with one hand to steady themselves.

"Why have you come back here?" Tarok seethed.

"We seek the help of the great Lunati leader," Abaddon said, through his gritted, carnivorous teeth.

"Where is my crown?!" Tarok yelled, not hiding his anger from the intruders.

"Your crown?" Gadarel responded. "I thought you'd be more worried about your young warriors."

He then glanced over at his companion.

"You were right, Abaddon," he spoke. "He only cares for the Lunati relics. It is a good thing we took the crown as well."

"Where are they?" Tarok said, this time refusing to shout.

"Your fighters and your crown are safe…for now," Abaddon said, slyly.

Tarok calmed himself as he began to slowly pace in front of his levitating throne.

"I believe this is part where you tell me how I can secure the return of what belongs to me," Tarok said, glancing back at the duo.

"Very perceptive," Abaddon said. "We require your power. Our abilities to heal have been compromised in this time. We are not as strong as we need to be to seek our revenge."

"So?" Tarok said, quickly.

"So, you will fix us!" Gadarel shouted, as he advanced towards Tarok, feeling his bloodlust rising. "You have the power. After all, it was you who awakened us in the first place."

Abaddon put up an arm, preventing his partner from attempting to attack the Lunati wizard. They needed him alive.

"All you have to do, Tarok, is make us stronger," Abaddon spoke, calmer than his comrade. "If you enhance our strength, we will return your hunters, as well as your crown."

Tarok continued his pacing, as he turned his back on the two and pondered the situation. His attempt to control the Ja'Vey in the past had proven ineffective and without the stone tablet it was now impossible. However, Tarok was a man who prided himself on seizing the right opportunities when they presented themselves. He could not control the Ja'Vey and endowing them with more power was surely dangerous. But, Tarok was not willing to gamble the fate of the one piece of his treasure that he had within his possession, especially with other seekers such as Drakar still out there looking for any chance to gain more power in the hunt for the relics.

Tarok's eyes grew wide as thoughts of Drakar had him thinking of his recent time within his volcano. It was true that Drakar was deep in the quest for the treasure. Tarok couldn't help but remember what he saw Drakar doing when he entered his volcanic home base. Tarok turned back to the Ja'Vey and smiled.

"I will give you what you ask," Tarok spoke. "I can make you stronger than you could ever imagine. But, you must do something for me in return."

"Returning your crown and those children isn't enough?" Gadarel spoke, impatiently.

"I do not even know if they are alive," Tarok said. "Or, if I care. However, as a sign of your gratitude, I request you bring me a book. It is a very special book currently in the hands of one of my enemies. You will get it for me. With your new power, it will not be difficult."

Abaddon and Gadarel shared a quick glance before they both locked eyes with Tarok once again.

"It will be done," Abaddon promised.

Tarok's smile grew wider, as he slowly raised his hands and summoned all of his energy, which he knew he would need to make this transformation possible.

* * *

The next morning, things were all quiet inside of the Hartford mansion, except for the occasional sound of forks hitting plates. As Spencer meticulously managed the breakfast feast he had laid out on the dining room table, Ian, Chris and Jessica were all seated, enjoying the spread. At least, it appeared they were all enjoying it.

As the minutes of silence ticked away, Spencer retreated into the kitchen only to return with a large glass pitcher of orange juice.

"More juice?" he offered to the room. "Come on, now, it's freshly-squeezed."

Spencer sighed as no one seemed interested in his extra effort. Then, Chris raised his empty glass, prompting a smile from his butler, who scurried over, filling the glass.

"Never can have too much vitamin c," Chris said, as he sipped from the glass, smirking at Jessica across the table.

She smiled a bit, before turning her attention to her employer. Dr. Hartford had been silent all morning and she could tell something was up with him.

"Everything all right, Dr. Hartford?" Jessica inquired.

Ian stopped his nibbling and dropped his fork on his plate. His eyes had been buried in his plate, despite his lack of appetite. Finally, he looked up at the three interested parties in the dining room.

"I contacted Drakar," Ian said, quickly.

All at once, three questions came from each of them in rapid succession.

"When?" Jessica wondered.

"Why?" Chris asked, angrily.

"How?" Spencer added, looking completely confused.

Ian took a deep breath and backed his wheelchair away from the table before speaking.

"Knowing what I know now about him, I had to," Ian admitted.

"You don't know anything," Chris said, quickly. "Is this that Gordon Tracy thing again? I didn't believe it yesterday and I still don't today. Why would you think Mr. Tracy would ever want to hurt us?"

"I don't know," Ian said, desperate to convince Chris. "But, it has to be. There are too many coincidences. When I saw that symbol on his helmet I knew I had seen it before. It was from the Japanese articles I found from the time Gordon was there."

"Still, it's all circumstantial," Jessica remarked. "I checked over your research on Mr. Tracy's travels and there's nothing concrete to suggest such a strange connection to Drakar. Maybe if we got an outside opinion. We could tell the police—"

"No!" Ian shouted. "I don't want the police involved, under any circumstances, especially if Drakar is Gordon. Look, I believe it, whether you all do or not," Ian said, as he directed his wheelchair towards the dining room foyer. "That's why I contacted Drakar. I'm going to meet with him in person."

"Yet another decision that makes no sense," Chris said, as he stood up in protest. "You seem to have forgotten that if I wasn't there yesterday, he would have ripped you apart…again!"

"He's right, sir," Spencer agreed. "What's to stop him from doing it this time?"

"Because I made a deal," Ian said, surprising them all again.

"What kind of deal?" Jessica asked.

"I told him that if he met with us peacefully and let us examine the contents of the safe, I would give him the Lunati chalice," Ian stated.

"You can't do that!" Jessica said, angrily.

"I've made my decision," Ian said.

"If you keep this up, you'll die by it," Chris chimed in.

"Then, I guess you two should be coming with me to keep that from happening," Ian said, before activating his chair and rolling out of the room.

Chris groaned loudly.

"I've lost my appetite," he said, before storming out of the room and up the stairs.

"I can't believe he'd do this," Jessica said. "I have to go."

Spencer watched Jessica quickly leave out the front door of the mansion. Like the Hartfords, she had left her plate unfinished and so much more food left on the table. Spencer slumped into her chair at the table and stared at all of his work that would go to waste.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother," he mumbled.

* * *

Several miles away from the Hartford estate, deep in the heart of Silver City's industrial district, an abandoned warehouse was no longer abandoned. Despite the lack of electricity inside the structure, the rising sun provided a beacon of light to shine through a window. The beam of light ended right on the face of Bishop Malcolm. As the rays pointed directly into his closed eyes, he began to react to the intense heat. He stirred a bit before finally opening his eyes. Reacting to the light, he quickly turned his head away.

It was at that point that he noticed the intense soreness in his shoulders and the pain at his wrists. As he looked up and then down, he groaned, realizing his situation. His wrists were bound to a chain which was hanging from the ceiling. As he looked down past his bare feet, he saw how far away the ground was and that made him even more queasy.

Bishop swung himself around a bit, wincing at the pain in his arms. He noticed his sister hanging at his side. Addie, however, appeared to still be sound asleep. He shook his head as he saw his sister deep in dreamland.

"Addie!" Bishop shouted. "Wake up!"

"What…" Addie moaned, as she opened her eyes.

She quickly came to the same realization he had, as she looked up and down.

"How did we get up here?" Addie asked, as she wiggled in her restraints.

"I have no idea," Bishop said. "Last thing I remember was getting ready for bed when I thought I heard something outside our cave."

"You don't think this was Tarok's idea?" Addie said.

"Somehow, I don't think it's his style," Bishop said. "I think my tracker's missing."

"I can't tell," Addie said, as she wiggled her legs, trying to see if she could feel it in one of her pockets. "We need to get down from here."

As the siblings hung in the empty warehouse like slabs of meat in a butcher's freezer, the warmth of the outside sunlight once again fell on both of them, as a door opened letting in the sun. They both stared at the entrance where two shadows could be seen walking into the warehouse.

"Who's there?" Bishop called out.

"Just a few old acquaintances," Gadarel's voice called out, as he and Abaddon walked in closer, allowing their identities to be seen.

As she saw their strange colored eyes getting closer, Addie could feel the tension rising all around her.

"Why have you done this to us?" she asked in fear.

"Because we have business with your leader," Abaddon admitted.

"You obviously don't know Tarok very well if you think kidnapping us is going to get you what you want," Bishop said, furiously.

"We know him well enough," Abaddon spoke, as he walked over to a table. "We've made our deal."

Bishop and Addie twisted their bodies so they could follow his path. They saw him run his fingers along the golden ridges of the Lunati crown on the table. Their trackers were resting next to the crown.

"We have many things he wants," Abaddon said.

"And soon, we'll have something else he wants," Gadarel said, as his nose alerted him to a strange smell in the warehouse.

He followed the scent to Bishop's exposed feet, which caused him to gasp a bit. He then began to sniff at Addie's feet, which were still concealed within her boots. Gadarel let out a low moan of excitement over the Yellow Hunter. She quickly jerked her legs away from him, lifting them out of his reach.

"If you made a deal, then why are you still holding us?" Bishop asked.

"Because there is still more to do," Abaddon said, as he walked back towards the warehouse entrance. "Besides, Tarok's end of the deal has not yet taken shape. I hope you're comfortable, because you're not going anywhere."

"I'll be back for another…whiff of you later," Gadarel said, staring up at Addie.

He let out a primal howl, before leaping over to the doorway and joining Abaddon, who looked upon his partner with great excitement.

"Yes," Abaddon said, noticing Gadarel's increased agility. "Tarok's spell is working!"

"And this is only the beginning," Gadarel added. "I can't wait to feel what happens next!"

The two Ja'Vey demons exited, closing the heavy warehouse door behind them. Once again cast in darkness, Bishop and Addie glanced at one another.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Addie said, grimly.

* * *

The Silver City Division of Detectives was relatively quiet, which sat perfectly well with Detective Stephen Garza. It allowed him to sit at his desk alone and continue to stew over his anger and loss. He sat there for almost an hour, staring at the photograph of his sister, still unable to shake the nightmare that had cast him as her killer. He had been so focused on her image that he never noticed the arrival of his visitor.

"Hey."

Garza was knocked from his concentrated glare at the sound of Jessica Lorrie's voice. He stood up as he saw the blonde standing at his desk, looking troubled.

"Hi," Garza said. "What's going on?"

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever felt that someone was determined to completely destroy everything you've accomplished?" she asked, rhetorically.

"You joking right?" Garza said, without thinking. "My last living relative was killed by a bloodthirsty demon. Do you really want to compare notes on our lives?"

Jessica gave a deep sigh of frustration.

"Nevermind," she said, turning to leave. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

As he saw her heading for the exit, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I—I just…it's not a good day."

"All the more reason not to bother you with my problems," Jessica said.

"It's okay. Tell me what I can do to help," Garza offered.

"Well, since you offered…I need a background check on someone," Jessica revealed.

"Okay," Garza agreed. "Who?"

"Gordon Tracy."

"Interesting choice," Garza said.

"Dr. Hartford believes there's an inherent connection between Mr. Tracy and Drakar," Jessica explained.

"The fire dragon demon guy?"

"Yep," Jessica answered. "Gordon took a lot of trips before he died, including one to Japan, which happens to be the exact same place that an artifact was stolen."

"Okay. Say no more. I'll do a full check on Gordon Tracy and let you know what I find," Garza replied.

"Really?" Jessica said, with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Just keep it quiet, please. Dr. Hartford can't know about this," Jessica said.

"All right, but I'm gonna have to call in a favor to get it done," Garza admitted.

"That's fine, as long as it's not one of my housemates or Mrs. Tracy," Jessica said, with a grin. "Thanks."

"I'll let you know what I find," Garza said, as he watched Jessica leave.

Garza grabbed his phone to call in that favor, just as he saw Sergeant Durst heading for his desk. Durst was glancing in the direction Jessica had left, as he approached Garza's desk.

"Tell me that wasn't Dr. Hartford's assistant," Durst said, seriously.

"It was nothing," Garza said, quickly trying to quell his boss's anger.

"It better be nothing," Durst said. "If I hear about one more case involving Hartford and his vigilantes, I'm gonna personally arrest the whole lot of them."

"I gotcha, boss. Anything else?"

"Actually, yeah. You might want to sit down though. It isn't good news," Durst said.

"What is it?"

"I just got a call from the Ravenbrook Cemetery," Durst said. "There's been an…incident."

* * *

Ravenbrook Cemetary was located in a secluded area of the city. Surrounded by trees and lush greenery, Garza had always found it to be a tranquil place. Today, that tranquility had been crushed.

As the cemetery's caretaker led Durst and Garza through the cemetery grounds to a specific spot, Garza wondered why they needed him at all. He was a pleasant man with graying hair and a cordial smile, clearly mastered from years of practice in his business. Garza didn't need him or his smile, however, because he already knew where they were going and he knew that when he reached that place, there would be no smiles.

They approached the open grave and Garza tried to steady his breathing, as he saw the mounds of dirt clumped on the perfectly green grass surrounding the cemetery plot. He let out a deep breath, as he got closer to looking inside the open grave.

Durst placed an arm on Garza's shoulder.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered to his friend.

"I do," Garza said, as he peered over into the open grave.

He saw the claw marks on the coffin belonging to his sister and he tried hard not to break down.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" Durst asked the caretaker.

"I don't think it was a _who_, as much as a what," the caretaker responded. "The scratches on the coffin and in the grass around the plot point to some kind of animals. I don't even want to discuss the body. I'm sincerely sorry, Detective. We tried to…salvage as much of her as we could."

At that moment, Garza began to uncontrollably cough, losing control. He fell to his knees and began to hyperventilate. Durst rubbed Garza's back.

"Can you leave us for a minute, Mr. Reynolds?" Durst asked the caretaker.

"Of course."

Durst knelt down next to Garza.

"Maybe you should get out of here," Durst said.

"No," Garza said. "Just leave me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Garza said, as he regained control of his breathing. "Just give me a minute alone."

"Okay," Durst said, before walking away.

Garza sat on the grass near the desecrated grave and looked at his sister's headstone. He stared at the stone that had been defaced, just as his sister's grave had been. Her first name had been scratched out and his name had been marked in its place. It was clearly etched in the stone by a creature with a sharp claw. Garza didn't need suspects. He knew who was responsible.

"It's all right."

Garza closed his eyes upon hearing her voice. When he opened his eyes, she was there, sitting next to him on the grass.

"I'm not really down there," Sienna said, at his side. "You know that. My soul is far away from here."

"That doesn't make it right. They need to pay," Garza mumbled, his voice low enough that no one could hear him talking to himself.

"This isn't the life they wanted for you," Sienna spoke.

Garza appeared a bit confused. He looked over at his sister, only to see she was now standing next to her headstone.

"Who?"

"The family," Sienna said. "They wanted us to be free."

"But we couldn't be free, could we?" Garza said. "If we knew the truth, we might have been ready for them."

"You can't live your life based on fear of the future and you can't live it based on the promise of vengeance," Sienna spoke.

"Look at this!" Garza said, more forcefully. "Look what they've done. You were innocent. You didn't deserve this. You were my responsibility and I let you down, but no more. I'm going to make sure they're destroyed if it's the last thing I do."

Garza stood up with fire in his eyes and turned his back on the ruined grave.

* * *

As Spencer exited the first floor bathroom, he rubbed his freshly-washed hands together and took a deep breath, ready to return to his mammoth task in the kitchen. With so much untouched food left, he had to figure the most feasible way to keep it all fresh for another day. When he approached the doorway to the large kitchen, he saw there was someone already inside. He walked in to see Chris Hartford eating pieces of assorted fruit from the ample tray Spencer had brought in from the dining room.

"I see your appetite has returned," Spencer said, as he walked past Chris and walked around the counter where Chris was standing.

"Sorry, Spencer. The food was great, really," Chris said, with a full mouth. "It was the company that was the problem."

"I know you don't agree with what your father is planning. To be frankly honest, neither do I. But, that's all the more reason to stand by him," Spencer said, seriously.

"That's getting harder to do, especially when he's intent on ruining everything we've worked for in the process," Chris said. "He's going to barter the chalice for some stupid safe. That doesn't even make sense."

"Your father has his reasons."

"I know and they're all selfish. He's determined to make all of this personal. Not everything is about him!" Chris said, angrily.

"But this is about me," Ian said, catching them both off-guard.

Chris turned his head to see his father wheeling himself into the kitchen. Chris folded his arms, refusing to lower his guard, as his father got closer to him.

"Drakar has turned this into a vendetta and if my suspicions are right and he's really Gordon Tracy—my best friend, then I have to find out the truth and how to help him," Ian explained.

"Just because you have suspicions doesn't mean they're right…or worth dying for," Chris said.

"So, I'm wrong. I'm just making all of this up in my head," Ian said. "We should just go on and pretend like there isn't something bigger going on here? I can't do that. It may seem selfish to you but I owe it to myself and Gordon to see this through."

"What about Karen?" Chris said, defiantly. "You owe it to her too, right? I mean this all couldn't be a figment of your imagination—maybe your subconscious playing tricks on you because you feel guilty."

"Don't try to analyze me, Christian," Ian said, furiously.

At the sound of his name, Chris headed for the doorway, where he stopped and turned back to his father.

"I don't have to analyze you, dad. Your motives are crystal clear," Chris said. "How long did it take you to tell Mrs. Tracy that you think her husband's a monster? You're determined to have what doesn't belong to you, even if you have to scare her into getting closer to you."

"Now you're the one who's wrong!" Ian said, angrily pointing his finger at his son. "And you're way out of line."

"The chalice didn't help you walk again so you're ready to throw that away. I'm not," Chris said. "You pressured me into staying here to find the treasure and now you're ready to sacrifice that too."

"I'm not sacrificing anything!" Ian said. "I have no intention of giving Drakar the chalice. But, if I want to get through to him I had to make an offer of good faith."

"Well, I'm glad someone has faith around here," Chris said, before walking off.

Ian let out a sigh of anger and disappointment before activating his wheelchair and rolling out of the kitchen as well.

With both of the Hartford men gone, Spencer was once again left alone in a sea of food. He nodded his head, realizing that things around the house were getting worse. Spencer took a deep breath, attempting to blow out the negative vibes in his kitchen, as he got back to work on storing the breakfast, before it was time for dinner.

Spencer didn't bother to turn on the kitchen lights, given the bright sunshine coming in through the picture window above the sink behind Spencer. Even with his back to the window, he benefited from the natural light.

On the other side of that window, two listening souls had heard everything that had occurred within the mansion's kitchen. Abaddon glanced over at Gadarel and nodded his head. The two used their newly-enhanced speed to zoom across the Hartford estate and take refuge within the trees that circled the back of the property.

"We are getting stronger with every minute," Gadarel remarked, as he formed his clawed hands into fists, flexing his muscles.

"Yes, and soon we will be at full power and we will be able to take our full revenge on Garza…and his Ranger friends," Abaddon vowed. "Out little stakeout, however, has revealed something even more interesting."

"The Rangers intend to meet with Drakar," Gadarel spoke, sensing his companion's reasoning.

"Yes!" Abaddon said. "Drakar may be bringing his safe for Hartford, but he will be delivering the journal right into our hands."

"And we'll get to destroy those two Rangers at the same time!" Gadarel spoke, triumphantly.

"We fulfill our debt to Tarok…and we get vengeance as a reward!" Abaddon said, leading to a joint howl from the two creatures, before they sprinted off.

* * *

Two pairs of footsteps invaded a secluded area of Silver City's industrial district, unaware of a certain warehouse that lay only a few blocks away. Chris Hartford and Jessica Lorrie were both vigilant as they glanced around the deserted area of town. Jessica saw Chris glance at his watch. He was nervous, she suspected. It was only natural. She was too.

"What time is it?" she asked, still looking around the perimeter.

"Past time for this so-called meeting," Chris said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Chris was carrying a medium-sized black box, just large enough for the Lunati chalice. He cradled it a bit tighter under his arm.

"I guess it's a good thing we left your dad back at the tracking jeep then," Jessica said, just as her cell phone rang. "That must be him."

Jessica picked the small silver device out of her pocket and flipped it open, despite not recognizing the number.

"Or maybe not," she said, as she answered. "Hello?"

"Jessica?" Garza spoke from the other end.

"Detective, this is a surprise," Jessica said nervously.

She instinctively turned her back on Chris, who heard the caller's identity anyway, causing him to turn his attention to her.

"I found that information you were looking for," Garza said, as he thumbed through several documents on his desk.

"Jess," Chris called quietly to her.

"And?" Jessica said, hurriedly to Garza, ignoring Chris's calls.

"The Japanese authorities had no hard evidence but it looks like Gordon Tracy's the top suspect in the theft of some ancient artifacts, including a helmet that looks an awful lot like Drakar's," Garza explained. "His itinerary matches up. The only place he visited in Hawaii was the island where Drakar's volcano is."

Jessica listened intently, still finding it hard to believe that Dr. Hartford was right. As Garza continued talking, she couldn't help but be distracted by Chris's calls to her.

"Jess," Chris said again, as his gazed veered off in another direction. "Jess!"

"What?" Jessica said, impatiently, as she turned to face Chris.

At that point she saw the object of Chris's distress. Drakar was now standing only a few feet away from the two. Gordon Tracy's safe was on the ground at his feet.

"He's here," Chris announced.

Jessica lowered the phone from her ear, but kept it in her hand, completely forgetting to end the call, which allowed Garza to hear everything that happened.

"I was expecting the elder Hartford," Drakar spoke out.

"He's not far," Chris said, sternly. "We had to make sure you'd honor his deal."

"Give me the chalice and I will allow you access to the safe!" Drakar ordered, extending his hand.

Chris glanced at the black box in his hand and took one step towards Drakar. On the other end of Jessica's phone call, Garza listened closely to the exchange.

"You first," Chris said. "Open the safe."

"We need to know the contents are really there," Jessica chimed in.

Drakar groaned a bit, as he knelt down and twisted the dial, inputting the combination perfectly, which caused the door to snap open. He opened the door completely. He pulled out the journal, leaving the unknown silver box inside. He stood back to his feet and extended his hand once again, showing Chris the journal.

"Now, hand it over!" Drakar said.

"Jessica, get the journal," Chris spoke to his partner.

Jessica nodded, as she and Chris both advanced slowly towards Drakar. The creature's groans seem to get louder as they got closer. All at once, Drakar screamed in anger and spun his body around, kicking the safe with all of his strength. The heavy steel casing flew directly towards the two Rangers. The safe crashed into the ground at their feet, causing both of the two to flip away. Chris flipped over to one side, while Jessica ended up on the opposite side. As they both landed on one knee, Chris dropped the black box, revealing it was empty. Jessica dropped her cell phone in the melee, causing it to break as it hit the concrete. Hearing the crash on the other end of the phone line, Garza jumped up from his seat.

"Jessica?" Garza called out. "Jessica!"

As the line went dead, Garza grabbed his motorcycle keys and helmet and rushed off.

"You deceived me!" Drakar shouted, as the energy built up in his helmet, preparing for a huge blast.

"Ready?" Chris called out to Jessica in the distance, as he pulled his tracker, sliding it open.

"Ready!" Jessica responded, sliding open her own tracker.

The two hit their activation buttons and slid the devices along the concrete at their sides, instantly morphing. A massive golden blast erupted from Drakar's helmet, directed at both of them. The massive electrical surge hit the street and the safe, practically melting the metal safe.

The Red & Pink Rangers both jumped into the air at the same time, drawing their hand blasters, which they fired at Drakar, causing him to stumble backwards several steps, still holding onto the leather-bound journal. The Red Ranger landed on the ground near Drakar, transforming his blaster into sword mode. He grabbed the journal in Drakar's hands, but the Ferum demon refused to ungrip the small book, as he pulled a sword from behind his back, using it to fend of Chris's attack.

The Pink Ranger, however, was right there at his other side, with her blaster now in sword mode as well. She swiped at his exposed chest, causing him to stagger, but not lose his grip. He turned his eyes to the Pink Ranger, blocking her next attempted attack. Drakar kicked at the Red Ranger, while using his sword to keep Jessica at bay.

At that moment, a huge fiery blast of energy struck all three of them at once. As Drakar and Chris both went flying in different directions, the journal ripped, causing each of them to go flying with half of it. As Jessica collapsed to the ground as well, she looked up and saw the culprits of this latest attack. If her face had been visible beneath her helmet, the new arrivals would have seen her shock.

"It can't be," she mumbled, as Abaddon and Gadarel appeared through the smoke of the attack blast.

Both of the Ja'Vey let loose piercing howls, as the Rangers got back to their feet.

"We meet again Rangers!" Gadarel shouted.

"This time the outcome will be much different," Abaddon shouted. "This time we have the power!"

Both of the creatures flexed their arms, as if they were being endowed with even more energy.

"Yes!" Abaddon spoke out. "The transformation is finally complete!"

"So…much…power!" Gadarel squealed.

Jessica and Chris watched in stunned silence as the creatures' beastly images were morphed before their eyes. The demonic beasts each turned completely black, as their bodies became more compact, more maneuverable. They were now starkly different, but still somehow the same. The fangs, the claws, the evil…they were all still present. Both creatures now held weapons in their hands. Abaddon's were twin hand blasters, while Gadarel's appeared to be a larger pistol.

"No!" Chris screamed, as he went on the assault, followed by Jessica.

He attempted to attack Abaddon, but his hand blaster sword's swipes were blocked at every at every blow, as Abaddon spun under one blow and punched the Red Ranger in the gut, sending him flying backwards as his suit lit up in sparking damage. The Pink Ranger met a similar fate as she traded blows with Gadarel, until the creature kicked the female across the helmet, sending her spinning to the ground near Chris. As the two Rangers tried to get to their feet, the augmented demons fired their weapons, catching both Rangers in a barrage of laser fire that sent both of them collapsing to the ground.

Abaddon and Gadarel both walked over to their prey, holding them down on the ground with their feet, even though they weren't moving. It was at that moment that Abaddon saw half of the journal in the Red Ranger's hand. He grabbed it and began sniffing the small book.

"This is what Tarok was looking for," he told his companion.

"Now we just need the other half," Gadarel shouted, as they both turned to see that Drakar had disappeared.

"It is no matter," Abaddon said. "Tarok will have to be satisfied with this. We have our own revenge to deal with now."

Each of the Ja'Vey grabbed the leg of one of the Rangers and dragged them off down the abandoned street.

Several blocks away from the battlefield, Ian Hartford had his hand on the key in the ignition of the tracking jeep. He had heard the commotion and while he had no power, he knew he had to check on Chris and Jessica. As he started up the jeep and took off, he saw something moving in the distance. He brought the jeep to a halt when he saw that it was Drakar, staggering away from the scene.

The Ferum leader stopped directly in front of the tracking jeep, as his eyes locked with Ian's behind the wheel.

"Your deceit has been met with destruction!" Drakar said, seething, even through his own pain at the hands of the Ja'Vey.

"I was trying to get through to you," Ian said. "Please, just listen to me."

Drakar began to laugh, his voice extremely low. He stood tall, showing Ian half of the journal in his hand.

"We both know this is what you want. You've taken too much from me, Hartford and I will not allow you to take anything more!" Drakar shouted angrily.

"It's more than that," Ian called out, sympathetically. "I know who you really are."

Drakar's golden eyes were full of fire as he stepped up to the tracking jeep and slammed his fist down on the hood, catching Ian off-guard.

"So, you've finally figured out the truth," Drakar said, fiercely.

"It is true," Ian said, finally confirming his suspicions. "It is you in there, Gordon!"

* * *

As the repeated sounds of the doorbell rang throughout the Hartford mansion, Spencer Kingston walked briskly down the main staircase, headed directly for the front door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Spencer said, impatiently, as his feet hit the last step and he made a few quick strides over to the door and opened it quickly. "Who is it!?"

The door swung open revealing a surprising visitor.

"Detective Garza?" Spencer said, curiously. "What have we done this time?"

"Where's Jessica?" Garza said, as he quickly walked inside, allowing Spencer to close the door.

Garza took up a position in the foyer that separated the living room and front door from the open dining room behind him. Spencer stood in front of him, looking confused as he noticed how panicked Garza appeared.

"She's off on business with Dr. Hartford," Spencer said.

"I know that!" Garza said. "She's in trouble. I need to know where they went. It's very important."

Garza grabbed Spencer's arms to prove his point. This only served to confuse Spencer more.

"I—I don't know," Spencer said. "They didn't say where they were going exactly."

"Then there's—" Garza's entire face contorted before he could finish his sentence.

He grabbed a hold of his head and staggered backwards, almost falling. Spencer grabbed a hold of Garza, trying to stop him from keeling over.

"Detective, what's wrong?" Spencer said, now worried as well.

Garza seemed to be wincing in pain, as he looked up into Spencer's eyes.

"Run," he whispered.

"What?" Spencer said.

"Run!" Garza shouted. "They're here."

At that moment, the windows that lined the dining room behind the two men shattered, as Abaddon and Gadarel came diving through the glass. The demons landed on the dining room table and both let out ferocious howls, as Spencer and Garza went running down the main hallway past the staircase, headed towards the rear of the mansion. The sound of the Ja'Vey's heavy, black boots hitting the hardwood floors was all the two men could hear. Spencer grabbed Garza by the arm, pulling him into the study, where Garza quickly closed and blocked the door with his body.

"We have to barricade this door," Garza said, as he braced the wooden door with his hands, turning his back on Spencer.

At that moment, the sound of pounding on the wood seemed to cause the entire room to quake.

"I don't think this is gonna hold," Garza said, seemingly talking to Spencer behind him. "You better find a way out of here…now."

Then, Garza noticed Spencer never responded.

"Spencer?" Garza called out, as he looked over his shoulder to see Spencer had opened some kind of secret doorway leading down into the basement.

"This way, Detective!" Spencer said, as he scurried down the hidden staircase.

Garza took a deep breath and released the door from his grip. He sprinted into the passageway and jumped down several of the stairs to join Spencer at the bottom. The butler quickly pressed a button that caused the bookcase to slide back into place, covering the secret doorway. Just before the passage was sealed off, the men heard the sound of the study's wooden door coming apart at the hinges.

"Do you think that'll hold them off?" Garza asked, as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know of anything that can break through that passage wall," Spencer said confidently.

At that moment, the sound of an intense pounding on the bookcase was heard by both men. Garza glanced back at Spencer.

"Almost anything," Spencer said, as he trotted into the Tracking Lab, with Garza right behind him.

Garza glanced around the lab with great curiosity, as he saw the high tech equipment that Dr. Hartford had in his laboratory. He paused at the table that held the pieces of stone that once formed the tablet that he had used to contain the Ja'Vey leader, Barbus.

Then, more pounding was heard back up the passageway stairs. Pieces of the wall could be heard chipping away and landing on the staircase.

"We can't stay here long," Garza said, his voice low and desperate. "Spencer, is there any place else that would more secure?"

Spencer thought quickly, and then looked back at Garza.

"The Silverhawk!" he called out. "The metallic alloys used to construct it are the strongest in existence. Nothing could get inside there."

"All right," Garza said, as he took a deep breath. "Can you get there from here?"

"Yes," Spencer said, pointing over his shoulder to the opposite end of the lab. "The tunnel to the launch bay is back this way. Let's go."

Spencer started off when he didn't hear Garza following. He turned back to the detective.

"Detective, come on," Spencer said, as the pounding got louder.

"Just go, Spencer," Garza said. "They want me and they're gonna tear this place apart if they don't get what they came for."

"You don't have to—"

"Go, Spencer!" Garza yelled.

Spencer gave a silent nod of luck before disappearing down the far tunnel, headed for the Silverhawk. As he reached the launch bay, he opened and closed the sliding door quickly. Spencer rushed into the vehicle and sealed the doors. He took a seat in the pilot's chair and activated the monitor on the controls. He accessed the security cameras in the Tracking Lab, which gave him a black and white view of Garza standing his ground, as Abaddon and Gadarel entered the Tracking Lab.

"Oh dear," Spencer muttered.

Back in the lab, Garza backed away from the doorway, as the two Ja'Vey demons entered. He was unfamiliar with their new look and for a minute he wondered if they were indeed the same two creatures. His headaches were the first clue to their identities. He remembered the second clue from the cemetery.

"You looking for me?" Garza said, angrily.

Abaddon chuckled, in his grating voice.

"We came to show you our new power," he said, as he and Gadarel circled around Garza.

As Abaddon passed one of the computer terminals on the center desk, he used his fist to punch out the screen, causing sparks and shards of metal to fly everywhere. Gadarel let out a great howl.

"I'm not impressed," Garza said.

"Not even with our handiwork at the cemetery?" Gadarel offered, with a laugh that hit a nerve in Garza.

Garza let out a furious scream as he sprinted towards Gadarel, punching him across the face several times. The Ja'Vey demon did not move, despite the punches, which he was sure were slowly breaking the bones in Garza's hands. When Garza finally stopped, Gadarel howled. With one swipe across the face, Garza went flying backwards several feet into the air, landing on top of the table that held the stone tablet's pieces. As he cried out in pain, Abaddon joined Gadarel at his side, both staring directly at Garza. The detective opened his eyes to see both of the creatures staring at him from across the lab. They both extended their hands, causing their hand blasters to materialize in their hands.

Garza yelled in terror, as the two creatures opened fire on him and the table. He rolled off the table, taking cover, as their blasts practically incinerated the entire table, turning all of the tablet's remains to dust in a huge blast. Back inside the Silverhawk, Spencer watched in shock.

"Oh no," he said, practically breathless.

As the Ja'Vey howled amongst themselves, Garza's coughing could be heard. The two demons watched, as he crawled out from behind the wreckage, trying to get to his knees. Before he could, he collapsed back to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Abaddon walked over and knelt down next to his body. He laughed.

"So fragile for a hunter," Abaddon said. "I knew this new power would be just what we needed to finally destroy the hunter's line."

"I grow tired of this, Abaddon," Gadarel spoke, impatiently. "Destroying his friends will be so much more fun…and satisfying to my stomach."

"Yes," Abaddon spoke, as he stood up, not taking his eyes off Garza's body. "It will be a pleasure to destroy those who would help the hunter. Their deaths will haunt his soul, just as his sister's does!"

The Ja'Vey took off out of the Tracking Lab, moving so fast that they appeared to only be blurs on the security cameras, as Spencer watched. He rushed out of the Silverhawk and jogged quickly back to the Tracking Lab to check on Garza. Spencer tried to help Garza up off the floor.

"Where—I have to find them?" Garza spoke through the pain.

"Detective, you're in no condition—"

"Where are they?" Garza yelled.

"I'll track them," Spencer said, somberly, as he rushed over to the terminal desk, passing the one that Abaddon had destroyed.

He typed in a few commands at Jessica's terminal in the middle to activate the tracking systems and he began to get a lock on their tracker signals.

* * *

Bishop and Addie hung from the ceiling of the warehouse, still pondering a way to get out.

"If only we could reach our trackers," Addie said, as she glanced down at the table that held the trackers and the Lunati crown.

"If we could do that, we'd be home free," Bishop said, sarcastically. "At this point, I'd settle for a pair of shoes."

"I warned you about sleeping barefoot," Addie retorted, with a grin.

The light-hearted moment was shattered when they both heard the warehouse door opening once again. Their eyes grew wide as they saw the transformed Ja'Vey duo walking in, dragging the Red and Pink Rangers. As they released them on the ground directly beneath Bishop and Addie, the two Rangers demorphed. Abaddon and Gadarel took their morphers and placed them on the table with the others.

"This is just a small example of our enhanced power," Abaddon said, as he strolled past Bishop and Addie, glancing down at Chris and Jessica's bodies.

"What happened to you?" Addie asked.

"This is the next generation of Ja'Vey power!" Gadarel yelled, as he rubbed his hand along Addie's ankle.

"Perhaps you should talk to Tarok about your own upgrade," Abaddon said, with a sly cackle.

Bishop's demeanor completely changed as he realized what Abaddon was hinting at. Tarok was responsible for this change. That's why they were hostages.

"They won't have time for that, Abaddon," Gadarel said, as he sniffed at Addie's feet, making her even more uncomfortable. "They'll never see Tarok again."

"The feast will have to wait, Gadarel," Abaddon said, impatiently. "There is still one piece of our vengeance left standing. We will deal with these…scraps later."

Gadarel stomped off towards the warehouse entrance, clearly disappointed that the bloodletting will be postponed. As Abaddon continued on his way, fiercely focused on Stephen Garza, Gadarel turned back briefly to glance at Bishop and Addie hanging from the ceiling.

"We'll be back!" Gadarel shouted.

As the warehouse door closed, the Malcolms could hear the howls in the distance.

"We can't be here when they come back," Addie said. "We can't!"

"I know that," Bishop said, impatiently. "But I don't know how to get us down."

"What about them?" Addie said, looking down at Chris and Jessica on the floor.

"What _about_ them?" Bishop said, looking incredulous.

"Think about it," Addie whispered. "They can free us."

"If I was in their position I wouldn't," Bishop said, sulking.

"That's the difference between us and them," Addie said, with a smirk, as she wiggled her feet out of her boots, swinging herself a bit so that the boot would land on Chris's stomach.

Chris began to stir a bit as the boot dropped onto his chest. Addie got her other foot free of her second boot and dropped it on top of Chris as well, truly waking him. Chris moaned in pain, as he rolled onto his stomach. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Jessica knocked out at his side.

"Jessica," Chris called out, still groggy from his earlier beating.

He reached out and shook Jessica's shoulder. As she started to wake, his eyes veered down to his stomach, which was still hurting. He picked up a light brown boot and looked confused.

"Whose shoe is this?" he asked.

"That would be mine," Addie called out.

Chris rolled over and looked up to see Addie and Bishop chained to the ceiling.

"Hi," Addie said, smiling.

Jessica and Chris both regained their bearings as they got to their feet. Both still found themselves rubbing the sore areas of their bodies from the Ja'Vey attack.

"How did you get up there?" Chris asked.

"Ja'Vey," Bishop said, angrily.

"Can you get us down?" Addie asked.

As Chris conversed with the siblings, Jessica's eyes veered to the table where the Lunati crown was sitting, along with their trackers.

"The crown," Jessica called out, as she looked back at Chris.

Chris glanced back up at the Malcolms and smiled.

"Tell me, why should we save you when we could just take the crown that you stole from us and go home?" Chris wondered aloud.

Bishop and Addie shared a shocked look.

* * *

"Gordon, I know you're inside there," Ian pleaded with Drakar, as the creature stood in front of the tracking jeep. "You have to fight this demonic spirit!"

Drakar laughed loudly.

"You fool," he said, defiantly. "This helmet only ignited my inner fury. It was already there, thanks to you!"

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked, as Drakar slowly began to walk over to the driver's side of the jeep.

"Gordon Tracy is not trapped inside of me! I am Gordon Tracy, just stronger and fiercer!" Drakar professed. "I am no longer scared to take the revenge I deserve."

"I don't understand you," Ian said, sadly. "Why are you coming after me? Why were you in that volcano?"

"I was there to get the crown!" Drakar said. "You tried to steal everything from me. You destroyed your own family and then you set out to do the same to mine. You stole my wife's love and I planned to steal what you cared for. But to get to the Lunati relics, I needed help. This helmet has endowed me with the power I need."

* * *

"Come on, Hartford. Get us down!" Bishop said, more forcefully.

"You're not convincing me," Chris said, as he folded his arms.

"Chris, please," Addie said. "The Ja'Vey could return at any minute."

"They're right about that," Jessica chimed in.

"You need us, Hartford," Bishop stated. "The only way you'll be able to fend them off is with our help."

"I don't trust you," Chris said. "As soon as we help you down, you'll just run."

"Maybe," Bishop said, slyly. "But, we'll leave you the crown!"

"Chris, you can't leave us," Addie said, desperately. "They're going to kill us…all of us."

Chris looked into her eyes and knew it was the truth. He pulled the scope shot from his pocket and nodded to Jessica, who did the same. The two aimed their weapons at the chains that bound the siblings' wrists. They fired the small laser pellets from the weapons, which melted through the chains, causing both Bishop and Addie to fall. They landed on their feet and Bishop went for the table immediately, grabbing their trackers, as Jessica grabbed hers and threw the last one to Chris.

Jessica grabbed the crown, as Addie tied up her boots. Bishop picked up the journal half and walked up to Chris, who grabbed the piece of the book.

"We're taking that too," Chris said.

Bishop, however, didn't release his grip.

"I don't think so," Bishop whispered to Chris. "Addie, the crown!"

Addie appeared surprised at Bishop's words, but tried to grab the crown from Jessica, who wasn't letting go of the relic either.

"You really want to do this when we were getting along so well there?" Chris said to Bishop.

"Ready?" Bishop said, sarcastically showing Chris his tracker.

Chris's eyes grew wide as he grabbed his own tracker. The women followed suit several feet away from them. Each of the fighters hit their activation buttons and ran their trackers along their opponent's arms, instantly morphing.

The Pink and Yellow Rangers traded punches, as they each continued to hold onto the crown.

"The last time I was in the vicinity of this crown, your boss tried to kill me," Jessica grunted.

"I remember," Addie said.

"I'm not leaving this time without the crown!" Jessica said, as she pulled her hand blaster in sword mode.

Addie followed suit and the two weapons hit one another, causing sparks to fly. Neither of the two, however, let go of the crown. Several feet away, the Red Ranger and the Black Hunter were also in close combat with their weapons. Bishop ducked under an attempted blow and kicked Chris in the chest, but he didn't let go of the journal, swinging under Bishop's arm and kicking him in the chest as well.

As the fighting continued, Abaddon and Gadarel appeared at the doorway of the warehouse. They shared a look of triumph and then stepped inside.

"We don't have time for this!" Abaddon shouted, as he and Gadarel fired their weapons on all four of the morphed fighters.

The aftermath of the attack sent all four of them flying into the air in a barrage of sparks and smoking laser damage to their suits. Abaddon and Gadarel howled together, as they all collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

A few blocks away from the warehouse, footsteps were once again invading the secured area. Detective Garza knelt down on the street and picked up Jessica's broken cell phone. In the distance, he saw the destroyed safe. He passed by the broken unit, just as he heard the howls coming from further down the street. He took off running down the street. Garza never noticed that inside the crashed safe was the silver box that had remained undamaged.

Abaddon and Gadarel slowly walked closer to their prey, with their weapons drawn. Gadarel had his sights on the two girls, while Abaddon was staring at the men.

"This is going to be fun!" Gadarel cackled.

"Can anyone join?" Garza called out.

Both members of the Ja'Vey turned quickly to see Garza at the doorway of the warehouse. He fired his pistol at the two creatures, but the bullets seemed to bounce right off of their black armor. The two Ja'Vey howled with delight, as they fired their weapons, practically destroying an entire wall of the warehouse near the doorway. Garza dove out of the way, hitting the concrete hard.

Abaddon and Gadarel stormed out of the warehouse. Abaddon picked up Garza's body, holding him tight by his burned clothing.

"It's time to say goodbye, Garza!" Abaddon said, seething.

He used his enhanced strength to throw Garza off down the street. While in the air, Gadarel took off, scoring a kick to Garza's chest while in mid-air. Garza crashed to the ground a block away. As Garza crashed into the ground, he felt the intense searing pain in his belly and clutched it tightly. The cuts and bruises all over his body were apparent. He lifted his head as much as he could to see Abaddon and Gadarel coming towards him.

He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. Garza had dropped his pistol back at the warehouse entrance. There was nothing near him but the shattered safe and the silver box inside of it. Abaddon and Gadarel were getting closer. Garza tried to get up, but when he tried, he felt Abaddon's foot pounding on his chest. He slammed Garza back down onto the street, pounding his foot into his chest, causing more sparks to fly from the damage to Garza's chest.

As Garza fought his piercing headache and tried to keep himself from passing out from the pain, he heard nothing but their constant howls. As his body became practically motionless, the two Ja'Vey howled again.

At that moment, the two creatures were attacked from behind by laser fire. The both stumbled a bit. They turned in shock to see the Red and Pink Rangers with their hand blasters trained on them. Abaddon and Gadarel turned their backs on Garza and fired their weapons at the two Rangers, hitting them with precision.

Back on the ground, Garza reached out for something, anything that could help him. His hand fell on the silver box in the wreckage of the safe. As it entered his grasp, the box began to glow.

The two Rangers fell to their knees, but refused to give up. They fired again, but this time the Ja'Vey blocked the laser blasts, deflecting them away. The two demons sprinted over to the Rangers, slamming their feet into the helmets of the two Rangers. Chris and Jessica collapsed to the ground under the weight of their kicks.

Abaddon and Gadarel once again stood strong over them. Because of this distraction, however, they never noticed Garza stand up in the distance behind them.

"It's all over," Abaddon said.

"Damn right it is," Garza uttered, catching both of the creatures off-guard.

Abaddon and Gadarel both spun around to see that Garza was now wearing something on his wrist. The detective lifted his wrist and a clear plastic casing flipped open on the device, allowing him to activate it. Within seconds, Garza was transformed into a warrior of the same caliber as the Rangers. As the blinking red lights on his helmet and shoulder pads signaled an emergency, Garza's suit shined bright in its silver color. The orange stripes down his chest cradled a large black stripe. An adventurer's compass adorned his chest. He let out a fearsome scream as he felt the power surge throughout his body.

Garza took off running, ducking Abaddon and Gadarel's quick punches. He blocked their kicks and scored a punch on Gadarel that sent him flying backwards to the ground. Abaddon howled in fury, just as Garza grabbed a hold of his throat, preventing the howl from continuing. He squeezed as hard as he could and then spun around, kicking the Ja'Vey in the chest as hard as he could. The kick sent Abaddon flying several feet away from him.

Garza stood strong, as Jessica and Chris both looked up from the ground and saw the warrior he had become. Garza screamed, as he extended his arm and a long weapon appeared there. It looked almost like a metal-detector in its design. But, it was more than that. It matched Garza's suit and he held it with a knowledge that was triggered in his brain by his new power. He took off towards his enemies, as they were staggering to their feet. He swiped the device at Abaddon first, causing him to flip over in pain, as his own chest sparked with damage. Gadarel transformed his pistol into a sword and brought it down towards Garza, but the Silver warrior blocked the attempt and used his momentum to push Gadarel back away from him. Garza spun around, using his staff to swipe Gadarel across the chest, igniting him instantly.

The creature collapsed to the ground and Garza stepped up to both of them.

"You wanted this to end," Garza shouted. "Let's finish it!"

Abaddon staggered over to his companion and helped him up to his feet.

"The power, Abaddon," Gadarel shouted. "He is stronger than we are!"

"For now!" Abaddon spoke, his voice low and dark.

The Ja'Vey's de-facto leader waved his arm over both of them, causing them to disappear in a teleportation wave. Garza run over to them, but was too late. They had already disappeared. He turned in triumph, holding his weapon strong. In the distance, he saw the Red and Pink Rangers getting to their feet. He nodded to them.

"Uh oh," Chris said, as he finally had a chance to think and realized what he had left behind.

He rushed back to the warehouse, with Jessica hot on his trail. As they got back to the structure, Chris cursed, as he saw Bishop and Addie were gone, along with the crown and half of Gordon Tracy's journal.

"We'll get them back," Jessica said to him.

Chris nodded, as he pounded his fist, angry at their betrayal.

* * *

"It doesn't have to be this way," Ian said, as Drakar came face to face with him.

The Ferum leader grabbed Ian by the collar and pulled him as close as he could to his face.

"Yes, it does," Drakar said. "You think you can get through to Gordon? Then, you truly are a fool. Like your legs, Gordon Tracy is dead! The only thing you have to fear now is me finding the Lunati treasure because once I have located all of it, I will use its power to destroy everything you hold dear!"

Drakar freed Ian from his grip.

"I will leave you alive so I can further enjoy your suffering, but rest assured that I will have my revenge. I will destroy you and your son!" Drakar yelled, as his entire body became engulfed in flames, transporting him away from the scene. Ian took a deep breath as he sat back in the driver's seat of the jeep, contemplating the truth as he had just learned it.

* * *

Tarok continued to pace inside of his chamber, as he wondered why he had heard nothing since his transformation of the Ja'Vey. It was finally starting to settle into his brain that he had been deceived. It was he who usually did the deceiving. He had created more monsters, he knew. He just hoped the price was right.

Then, he heard footsteps entering the caverns. He walked towards the entranceway to his chamber, as his eyes grew wide. He saw Bishop and Addie stumble into the chamber, surprising him. His eyes seemed to grow wider as he saw the hunters carrying the crown and half of the journal.

"Bishop! Addie!" Tarok called out. "What happened?"

The siblings simply stared at him. Neither appeared happy. Without a word, Bishop tossed the crown onto the ground at Tarok's feet. Addie did the same with the journal. Tarok watched, appearing confused. He knelt down quickly to retrieve the objects. He looked back over at the two.

"I hope this helps you sleep at night," Bishop said, angrily, as he stumbled back out of the chamber with Addie, as they tried to hold each other up through their injuries.

* * *

Hours later, the Silver City Police Department was practically deserted in the detective's division. Stephen Garza, however, was still there. He had already finished his partially-fabricated police report on the damage to the warehouse, which he was glad to hear was abandoned. As he sat at his desk, staring at the photograph of his sister, he couldn't help pulling up the sleeve of his leather jacket, revealing the silver and blue device on his wrist.

"Nice fit," Jessica called out, catching him off-guard.

"Hey," Garza said, quietly, as he stood up gingerly, showing he was still hurting.

"Still sore?" she said. "Join the club."

"I'm just glad everyone made it out alive…except the Ja'Vey," he said. "Next time."

"So, does that mean we'll see a return appearance of the Silver Ranger?" Jessica asked, with a smile. "We could really use you out there."

Garza's grim look intensified.

"I'm sorry, Jessica, but I'm not joining your quest," he said, surprising her. "You're still operating outside the law and my boss—he's not having it. I still have people to answer to."

"We need you," Jessica said.

Garza didn't answer. He simply lowered his eyes away from her.

"You can't just ignore this power," Jessica pressed.

"I don't intend to!" Garza said, this time more decisive. "If the Ja'Vey dare show their faces again, I'll be there. I'm not going to rest until they're both destroyed for everything they've done."

"So you are going to use it again?"

"It's the only thing I have that could put a dent in them," Garza said. "There's no way I'm throwing it away."

"So, you're saying you'll use it for your quest, just not mine," Jessica said, disappointed.

Garza looked saddened by her reaction. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Jessica, it's not…" Garza's voice trailed off, as Jessica looked back at him.

He gazed into her eyes and did the only thing he could think of. He reached out and caressed her cheek. He could feel her tremble in his grasp, as the two leaned in kissing one another. The two pulled away after a few seconds. But, as if the floodgates had been opened, they fell into one another's passionate embrace. Their bodies carefully climbed onto Garza's desk and their clothes were soon left on the floor.

THE END

Next time on

**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**

Drakar uses his portion of the journal to discover

the location of the ancient Lunati sword. But when he

discovers that only a pure soul can release it, he lures

Chris there. Tarok, though, has the same plan for Addie.

The Ja'Vey seek to further enhance their power.


	12. Lethal Weapon

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE

Episode #12

"Lethal Weapon"

"_The power, Abaddon," Gadarel shouted. "He is stronger than we are!"_

_"For now!" Abaddon spoke, his voice low and dark._

His last words in front of the hunter continued to run through his mind, even days after their last confrontation. Abaddon continued to pace inside of a darkened warehouse, contemplating his failure. Barbus was gone. The fate and fury of the Ja'Vey was now in his hands, he knew. He had failed his lord and his people. There was one other thing that Abaddon knew. Vengeance would be his.

At that moment, he heard approaching footsteps. They were still new to their powerful fighting upgrades, but Abaddon could never mistake the footsteps of his comrade, Gadarel. He looked over and saw a pair of approaching gold eyes. Gadarel's footsteps were patient and methodical. Gadarel had a constant thirst for blood, which was why Barbus had originally chosen him to train his pack. He was also extremely loyal to his leaders. Barbus trusted him and Abaddon had adopted the same feeling toward his comrade since their rebirth. But he knew the fierce warrior inside of Gadarel was growing restless.

"What are we to do, Abaddon?" Gadarel asked.

"We are to fight, of course," Abaddon spoke calmly.

"But Garza—the hunter has more power," Gadarel said. "Not even our new abilities are enough to destroy him now that he is a Ranger!"

"Then we will seek more power," Abaddon said, contemplating the thought which had just popped into his head.

"Tarok? Do you really think the Lunati will help us after the last time?" Gadarel wondered.

"He will not grant us more power without a price, I'm sure," Abaddon said, slyly.

"I am tired of this constant bartering! We are warriors, meant to take what we want," Gadarel spoke, intensely.

"And I grow tired of losing!" Abaddon shot back. "The Ja'Vey remain strong through us."

Abaddon's voice grew more soothing as he spoke, trying to calm his partner.

"We have more than one option for more power," Abaddon explained. "Our brains have been just as enhanced as our muscle. Open your mind, Gadarel. Inside, you may find the knowledge that I have."

Abaddon tilted his head downward, which pleased Gadarel. The Ja'Vey now looked fiercer. The fight was not over yet and soon they would have the new power they sought.

* * *

Deep in a mountainous jungle of Panama, a slight thrashing could be heard in the distance behind several large trees. The growing sound left a large rattlesnake thirsting for peace. The creature slithered out onto a sturdy branch, but as the creature crossed over to the branch of another tree, a clawed hand grabbed the reptile right in the middle of its long body. As the red hand gripped the creature tighter, the snake lashed out, biting the tall monster viciously.

The bite, however, did no damage to Drakar's tough exterior. He grabbed the rattlesnake with both hands and ripped the creature apart, tossing both halves onto the ground at his sides. Drakar grumbled angrily, as he continued stomping his way through the area. After climbing upwards several more yards, Drakar reached an area of level ground beside a rocky mountain, half-covered with greenery.

He chuckled, as he saw the object of his journey only a few feet away. Drakar could see the shining handle in the distance. He glanced down at the piece of Gordon Tracy's journal in his hand. He felt triumphant. He barely needed the book, now that most of his memories were returning.

"It must be the treasure," Drakar remarked, as he stepped closer to the mountainside.

Drakar didn't want to fathom that it was his encounters with Ian Hartford that were drawing out the memories of his life as Gordon Tracy. He was simply grateful that he remembered his drawings of the map to this place, since the journal had been ripped in two.

Drakar stepped up to the side of the mountain where he could see the bottom of the relic sticking straight out of the rock, as if the mountain had been stabbed.

"The Lunati sword!" Drakar grumbled, as he reached out his hand to grasp the handle.

As his hand gripped the golden sword, a surge of energy seemed to emanate from the weapon, traveling up Drakar's arm. As the energy reached his chest, he could feel the power transferring to his body. It erupted into a giant surge, which sent the Ferum leader flying several feet away from the sword. If there had not been a heavy tree blocking his path, Drakar might have flown right off the side of the mountain.

Drakar crashed to the ground, his body paralyzed for a few moments from the massive surge. He shook his head, attempting to regain all of his senses. As he stood up, he grabbed his half of the journal and looked at it, trying desperately to remember the notes he had written on the missing pages.

"What am I missing?" Drakar spoke aloud, as he glanced back at the sword.

For a moment, he envied Ian Hartford again. The archaeologist would have figured out a way. Drakar's thoughts then veered to Hartford's son. It was then that he realized exactly what he needed to gain possession of the sword.

* * *

As the sun made its way further into the sky, two souls were deep in dreamland…but only for one additional minute.

Inside the dark dampness of her cave home, Addie Malcolm was knocked from her deep sleep by a small clump of dirt that fell from the top of her cavern, hitting her right in the face. She awoke with a choke, as she frantically wiped the dirt away from her face. She began to spit repeatedly onto the floor of the cavern. Once she was sure she had gotten the taste out of her mouth, she began to catch her breath and realize she was indeed awake. She glanced up to see her older brother still sleeping soundly on his slab of stone. She grimaced, almost wanting to wake him out of spite that he was still asleep. Instead, she groaned at the state of her so-called home.

Across town, Chris Hartford smiled, as his mind filled with pleasant dreams, until the harsh sound of his alarm clock blared throughout his spacious room on the third floor of the Hartford mansion. He winced, instantly knowing that it was time to wake. He held his eyes closed tight, hoping that he could somehow force the clock to shut off with telepathy that he didn't possess. When that didn't work, he reached over, pressing the snooze button. He rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his fluffy comforter over his head, hoping for a few more minutes of peace.

Inside her cavern, a frowning Addie slowly rolled up the thin pallet she used to keep her from sleeping directly on the cold, hard and dirty ground of the cave. It may have been more comfortable than sleeping on a stone slab like Bishop, but trying to keep her sleeping space clear of dirt was becoming more of a nuisance everyday. As she wiggled the blanket in the air with one hand, she was met again with dirt, which now was all over her body. She let out a whimper and threw the blanket across the cavern, which still didn't wake Bishop. She walked over to her large yellow duffle bag and searched through it for clean clothes. She groaned as she found one short-sleeved pastel yellow shirt, the only thing left clean. She grabbed her favorite khaki shorts and stormed out of the cavern in a huff.

Inside the Hartford mansion, Chris yawned as he finally mustered the courage to crawl out of bed. He made his way towards his closet, scratching himself. Chris grabbed a remote control off the floor and pointed it at his stereo, activating it. As the rock music filled the room, he took a deep breath and opened the door to his walk-in closet. Chris rubbed his eyes as he slowly ran his finger through the hanging clothes on both sides of him. His left hand stopped at a long-sleeved white t-shirt with a red lightning design running down one side of it. He nodded and pulled it off its hanger. He glanced to the right and grabbed a pair of ripped blue jeans and exited the closet, tossing the clothes onto his bed. Chris made his way into the bathroom.

Inside the remote cave system that Addie called home, she made her way through a winding tunnel until she reached a small cavern, with a stone water trough that carried water out of the caves. Fully changed, Addie carried a small white towel, toothpaste and a toothbrush with her. She splashed some of the water on her face, hoping to wipe away the last remnants of dirt there. She glanced into a large piece of broken glass, which was once a large vanity mirror before it was dumped into a local garbage heap. She began to brush her teeth. As she closed her eyes and calmed her spirit, she began to subconsciously hum an upbeat tune that had been stuck in her head for a long time.

Inside the Hartford mansion, Chris finished his hot shower and wiped the fog off of his repaired mirror. After a few tugs at his wet hair, he turned on the water and grabbed the tube of toothpaste from the cabinet hidden behind the mirror. When he squeezed the tube and found only a few drops landing on his toothbrush, he casually tossed the tube into the trashcan behind him. He grabbed another fresh tube and began brushing, keeping perfect time with the music.

Inside the cavern, Addie found herself gently brushing as she continued to hum. As she began to nod her head, hearing the music loud in her head, Bishop Malcolm entered the cavern, with the same action in mind. He grabbed the toothpaste his sister had dropped, only to find it practically empty. He frowned as he looked over at Addie, who appeared to be in her own world.

"Why are you so perky?" he called out.

Addie stopped quickly, obviously stunned by his appearance which she never noticed.

"What?" she said, looking confused as she hadn't even heard his question.

"Nevermind," Bishop said, with a sigh.

He shook his head and began to brush with the last bit of toothpaste he could squeeze from the tube. He had barely begun his ritual when footsteps approached the small cavern. Tarok stood in the entranceway, getting Bishop's attention. He sighed, as he wondered what their leader could want now.

"What is it?" Bishop asked, seriously.

"I have deciphered the journal pages," Tarok announced. "I require assistance."

"Give us a minute," Bishop said, before returning to his brushing.

"I only need Addie," Tarok spoke, surprising both the Malcolm siblings.

Addie looked back at Tarok, as a glob of toothpaste rolled down her chin.

"Huh?" she muttered.

* * *

Spencer held his head high, as he tightly grabbed hold of his weapon of choice on this day. He gripped the trigger firmly with his finger. His right hand was ready for action. In his left hand, he held the apparatus that would wipe up the impending destruction. He extended his hand, pointing directly at his target. With one quick pull of the trigger, his enemy was destroyed.

Spencer smiled as he quickly wiped the window clean of the last smudge. The rag in his left hand was now a bit smudged as well, thanks to his morning work. Spencer resigned himself to retrieve another fresh towel. As he passed the hallway leading to Ian Hartford's office, he stopped, as he noticed Jessica Lorrie standing just outside of the cracked door. Spencer quietly snuck up next to her. He peaked inside the crack and saw Chris standing in front of his father's desk, where Ian was seated.

"Eavesdropping are we?" Spencer whispered to Jessica.

He expected her to be caught off-guard by his appearance, but Jessica didn't move. Spencer glanced at her face and got the distinct impression that her mind was actually miles away from this place. Jessica's eyes were staring at her hands. Spencer looked down to see her cell phone was the only thing in her clasped hands.

"Something wrong with your new purchase, Ms. Lorrie?" Spencer whispered.

This got her attention.

"Huh—oh—it's nothing, Spencer," Jessica said, her voice quiet.

She tried to pretend like she wasn't focused on the cell…or the call she wished for. Instead, she glanced back at Dr. Hartford's door.

"They've been at it for a while in there," Jessica revealed, as she continued to listen in.

Inside the office, the father and son were once again at each other's throats.

"All we went through and you didn't get the journal!" Ian said, angrily.

"You act like the Ja'Vey weren't even there!" Chris shot back. "Hell, if Garza didn't show up, we'd probably be dead right now. Is that what you want?"

"I want to end this quest," Ian said. "I thought that's what you wanted!"

"I do!"

"To do that, we need to get our hands on the treasure," Ian said, sternly. "We can't let it slip through our fingers over and over again…like the crown, which you lost again!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Chris said. "Tell me, dad, really!"

"We can't afford to keep playing games with Bishop and Addie. You should have left them shackled!" Ian shouted.

"Yeah, because that wouldn't have been wrong at all," Chris said, sarcastically. "If I had left them, the Ja'Vey would have killed them."

"If you had left them, we'd have the crown, the journal and my trackers back!" Ian shouted.

"Wow," Chris said, as he walked towards the door. "So, let me get this straight. At this point, no one else's life matters as long as you get what you want."

"Chris, that's not—"

"No!" Chris said. "I see now. I get it, dad. You've made yourself very clear."

Jessica and Spencer tried to appear inconspicuous as Chris whipped the door open and stormed out. Spencer quickly turned and sprayed a bare wall and began dusting it, creating more of a mess. Chris stormed right past both of them without stopping.

"Chris," Jessica called out, as she followed him towards the door.

"I'm going out," Chris shouted before slamming the front door upon his exit from the house.

Jessica grimaced and started her way up the main staircase. Spencer walked over to the banister. He saw her glancing at her cell phone again as she headed up.

"Ms. Lorrie, perhaps one of us should go after him?" Spencer said, wondering why she didn't seem interested.

Jessica shook her head.

"Maybe we should give him some time to cool off," Jessica said, as she continued up the stairs.

Spencer sighed as he worried for both of the young adults living under that roof. They were both troubled and at the moment, he didn't know how to help either of them. Jessica continued walking until she reached the third floor of the mansion. She entered her bedroom and checked her cell phone again. When she saw there had been no new activity, she groaned angrily. She stomped over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Jessica promptly dropped the phone into the drawer and slammed it shut.

"Screw you, Stephen," Jessica moaned to herself.

Inside of his volcanic home, Drakar watched the action occurring inside of the Hartford mansion. As he saw Chris Hartford storm out of the house, he proudly nodded his head, realizing that his new plan to gain the Lunati sword had just taken shape and hadn't even lifted a finger.

* * *

Bishop brushed and washed as fast as he could. Before long, he was walking into Tarok's cavern, where he saw the Lunati king hunched over half of the journal that Bishop had thrown at him the day before. Addie was holding the book, staring intently at a hand-drawn map on half of the page.

"Do you understand?" Tarok asked her.

"Understand what?" Bishop said, making his presence known.

He walked closer to the two and Addie looked up at him, noticing his over-protective curiosity reaching its peak.

"This map…Tarok thinks it leads to the Lunati sword," Addie said to her brother. "He wants me to get it and I intend to do just that."

"What?" Bishop exclaimed in disbelief.

"I need Addie," Tarok spoke proudly to Bishop.

"I'll do it," Bishop interjected. "Just give me the map and I'll bring the sword back."

"No!" Tarok said quickly and sternly. "It must be Addie!"

Tarok knew that the Lunati sword could only be removed from its hiding place by a pure spirit and Addie's was the purest he knew. Tarok couldn't help but also think of the power he sensed flowing through Addie. She had been able to break one of his powerful spells and he had never forgotten it. If Addie was that strong, she might just prove to be the perfect tool to retake his treasure. He needed to know more about this power within her.

"Why?" Bishop asked, with interest.

"Because…," Tarok paused, for only a moment. "You are needed here. The crown must remain protected, especially now with the Ja'Vey lurking."

Bishop groaned. Addie patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me," Addie said.

'It's not you I'm worried about,' Bishop thought to himself, as he locked eyes with Tarok.

* * *

Back in the heart of Silver City, Chris Hartford walked slowly down a vacant street, passing several empty businesses. As he glanced at the names on each of the windows, he wondered why his father couldn't be a simple businessman. Why couldn't he own a shoe store or a bakery or even an ice cream parlor? Chris frowned, as he realized this was pointless. There was no changing his father's job and there was no changing the current state of their lives. The only thing he could do was move forward, no matter how difficult the path was becoming.

As he turned a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks for just a second. Chris caught sight of Drakar standing further down that street, facing a handful of his Draggs. Chris crept back around the corner, watching the heated exchange between the Ferum leader and his foot soldiers.

"You are worthless!" Drakar yelled at the creatures. "I ask you to take care of one thing and you fail! You must find that map, now! It is the only way to find our way back to the Lunati sword."

Drakar turned his back on the three creatures, who were all cowering in fear of him.

"I must get to that sword before any of the others do. Its power will surge in my hands. I'm certain of it," Drakar pronounced before strutting off down the opposite street.

The Draggs seemed to mumble and growl incoherently to one another, as they began searching for the map that Drakar needed so much. Chris appeared curious, as he saw the creatures scurrying around the deserted street.

It was at that point that Chris spotted something tucked just underneath a dumpster in the adjoining alley. He kept his eyes on the Draggs as he snuck into the alleyway and knelt down by the dumpster. He grabbed the thick brown parchment and saw the hand-written map sketched onto it. Chris smiled, as he focused on the red "X" in the middle of the sheet.

"The Lunati sword," Chris said to himself, standing up.

When he turned around to leave the alley, he found his way blocked by the three Draggs. He hid the map behind his back and pretended to be oblivious to the current situation.

"Hey there," Chris said, waving his empty hand. "Long time, no see."

Chris began slowly walking towards the alley entrance, heading towards the open space that wasn't covered by a Dragg.

"Well, it was nice running into you, but I really should be going," Chris said, as he attempted to run past the creatures.

One of the Draggs, however, grabbed a hold of Chris's hand that carried the map in it. The Draggs squealed as they saw the parchment in the Red Ranger's hand. The Dragg pulled his arm back, pulling him further into the alley. Another Dragg swung at Chris, but he ducked under it, kicking that Dragg away. The creature collided with the brick wall that created the alley's structure.

Chris twisted his head underneath his trapped arm and slammed his knee into that Dragg's stomach, causing him to let go of his arm. Chris ducked as the third Dragg came running towards him. That Dragg ran right into the bent over Dragg, causing him to be head butted in the gut. Chris grabbed the arm of the first Dragg and used his strength to hoist him over his head, right into the open dumpster.

This action, however, caused the map to fall from Chris's hand. Before he could grab it, the last Dragg took hold. The creature headed back towards the street, but Chris pulled the scope shot from his back pocket. He launched the tiny grappler, which grabbed a hold of the Dragg's leg, tripping it. Chris retracted the grappler, causing the Dragg to unwillingly slide back towards him across the ground. Chris planted his foot on the creature's back and snatched the map from his grasp.

Chris sprinted out of the cave as fast as he could, leaving the fallen creatures behind. As he ran, he took another glance at the map in his hand. He smiled, deciding exactly where to pick up the trail of the Lunati sword. He grabbed his tracker and instead of calling home, he called for the Hyper Jet. Back down the street, Drakar peeked around the corner, spying Chris as he left the scene. Drakar chuckled.

* * *

Addie Malcolm was already in Panama. As she trekked up the mountainous jungle area, heading for the sword's location, she continued to keep herself focused and calm by singing a quiet tune. It was the song that had never left her mind on this day. It was a song that she couldn't seem to forget no matter how much she tried.

"_If I was blind, you'd help me see. If I lost my mind, you'd find it for me_," Addie sang, gently moving her head to keep time with the music as she remembered it. "_Speak on it babe. Tell me what do you need. Because all I need is you to love me, baby_."

Several feet behind and below the climbing Addie, Tarok was following. He seemed to stare at her strangely, as he heard her singing. Her voice was appealing, he thought, but he didn't understand why she chose such an important time to engage in such mindless entertainment.

"_Put your hands on me, baby_," Addie sang a bit louder. "_Put your hands on—_"

"Why are you doing that?" Tarok asked, unable to halt his curiosity.

Addie was so focused on her song that she jumped a bit when Tarok called out to her. She glanced back at him, pausing her climb.

"Doing what?" Addie asked.

"This is hardly the time to be singing," Tarok said.

"You haven't ever heard of defense mechanisms?" Addie wondered, rolling her eyes.

"You are afraid?" Tarok asked. "Of what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Addie said. "Maybe it's the uncertainty of what's waiting for us. We don't really know what's ahead…at least, I don't."

"Sometimes fear can be a great weapon," Tarok said, attempting to truly gage the state of Addie's spirit and power.

"Don't give me that 'fear leads to the dark side' speech," Addie said. "I may not remember seeing it but my brother is a _Star Wars_ fan. Don't ever tell him I told you that."

"What is this _Star Wars_?" Tarok asked, looking confused.

"Nevermind," Addie said, as she tried to continue her trek. "It's not so much about fear. It's like…losing control. I don't like the way I feel when I get…off balance."

"Off balance," Tarok repeated, as he tried to keep up with her, hoping to learn more. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Addie said, not even realizing she was being probed for information. "It's like something inside me…it comes out when I lose control. It makes me feel weird…but I don't really remember it."

"It sounds like a powerful force. Perhaps you should explore your feelings," Tarok pushed.

"I know I don't like it," Addie said. "That's all the exploration I need. Singing helps me stay focused and balanced. That's how I deal with it."

She didn't mention that it also evoked memories of the first time she heard that song, when her essence was inside the body of Jessica Lorrie.

"I'm not so sure you understand the full extent of power," Tarok said. "When it pulses through your veins it can be…"

"Intoxicating?" Addie finished his sentence, surprising him with her knowledge of exactly what he was talking about.

"It can make you feel stronger than you've ever felt before," Tarok revealed. "When you hold the sword, you will understand a bit more clearly."

"Wait," Addie said, stopping again. "You want me to handle the sword?"

Tarok continued climbing, passing her by, as he grinned a bit, out of her sight.

"I believe you are worthy of power," Tarok said.

Addie watched him continue up the mountainous terrain, inching ever closer to the Lunati sword. As she pondered his words, she began to feel even more uneasy.

"_Put your hands on me, baby_," Addie sang, a bit nervously, as she tried to regain her focus.

* * *

Jessica stood in her bedroom, staring out her window, remembering the passionate embrace of Stephen Garza. She shook her head, trying to forget it, along with the fact that the detective had not even attempted to call her since.

"It's only been a day," Jessica mumbled, trying to keep her wits.

She stomped her foot and turned her back on the window.

"Why do you even care?" she said to herself. "It was nothing, just some spontaneous…thing. This isn't like you, Jess. You need to stop moping around like some lovesick teenager!"

Jessica continued to berate herself when she heard a knock at her door. She quickly began knocking the creases out of her clothes and fixing her hair, since she had no idea who it could be. It never occurred to her that there was no doorbell and no motorcycle outside her window. The only thing that occurred to her was the possibility that it could be Stephen Garza.

"Yes," she called out.

The door opened quickly and Spencer Kingston came walking in. Jessica's entire demeanor changed and she slumped her shoulders, which caught Spencer by surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he murmured.

"What is it, Spencer?"

"It's Master Chris," Spencer announced. "The Hyper Jet was activated. It took off a while ago. He's obviously going further than a walk."

"Just track him," Jessica said, nonchalantly.

"I already did," Spencer said quickly. "The Hyper Jet is headed towards Panama!"

Jessica groaned, as she headed towards the door. She paused for a moment, then walked over to her dresser drawer and grabbed her cell phone…just in case.

* * *

Inside the caverns, Bishop leaned against a hard rock wall, unable to shake thoughts of his sister being in danger. He knew he should never have let her leave with Tarok. As he gently juggled his tracker between his hands, his fears were mounting. He had a bad feeling and for him, that meant action was needed. He wasn't someone who could sit and wait when his gut was telling him he needed to be somewhere else.

Orders or no orders, crown or no crown, Bishop knew where he needed to be.

He grabbed tight to his tracker and headed towards the cave entrance. As he approached it, several Karths appeared, blocking his path.

"Move!" Bishop ordered.

The Karths didn't move.

"I'm going out. Go protect the crown," Bishop told the creatures, but they were still unmoving.

For a second, he didn't understand. They were usually obedient. Then, he remembered their chain of command. Tarok had obviously told them to make sure he didn't leave, but why. Now, he was even more nervous.

"I'm leaving, whether you like it or not, so if you like living, I suggest you move out of my way," Bishop said.

The five Karths began moving towards him, their muffled voices getting louder. Bishop took a defensive stance. Two of the Karths tried to restrain his arms, but once they took hold, he brought his arms together, slamming the two Karths into one another. He tried to run swiftly out of the cave, but two more of the Karths grabbed his stomach. The last Karth grabbed his back. Bishop lunged forward, causing that Karth to fly over his head. He used his arm to elbow one of the Karths in the head, knocking it away. He grabbed the other Karth by the shoulders and headbutt it, sending it falling as well. Bishop jogged out of the cave, turning back for only a second.

"Guard the crown!" He yelled back at the Karths, as they began to pull themselves back together.

He slid open his tracker and called upon his zord. The black and silver Tow Speeder was at his location within seconds. He hopped aboard the massive car and took off.

* * *

In the mountainous area of Panama, Addie sighed as she finally reached level ground. She pushed away the leafy branch of a tree and it was then that she caught sight of the Lunati sword sticking straight out of the mountainous rock. Addie stepped closer, as the sun seemed to hit the exposed handle perfectly, causing it to shimmer.

In fact, Addie was so entranced by the discovery that she never noticed someone else entering the area several meters away from her. Chris Hartford reached the level ground, breathing heavily. As he looked around for his target, he saw Addie standing there. Feeling his eyes on her, Addie turned spotting Chris for the first time.

The two walked right up to one another. The sword was several feet away from them, but it seemed to be placed right in the middle of them from a distance.

"What are you doing here?" Addie asked, looking surprised.

"Hey, I'll ask the questions," Chris said. "What happened back there at the warehouse?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You stole the crown and the journal!" Chris accused. "We had a deal!"

"You were there to 'steal' just as much as we were," Addie said, attempting to look devious. "Turnabout is fair play."

"Fair? You want to talk to me about fair? You betrayed me!"

"Betrayed you?" Addie repeated. "What was there to betray? It's not like we trust each other or…anything like that."

"I'll remember that next time you're in Jessica's bedroom," Chris said, bringing up their past encounter.

Addie's jaw dropped, as the embarrassment took hold of her.

"Now that I have your attention," Chris said, with a smile. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

At that moment, a surge of blue lightning energy grabbed hold of Chris. He screamed in pain, as the energy lifted him several feet off the ground. Addie was stunned. She turned to see Tarok was using his power on Chris.

"She's not alone!" Tarok yelled, as he smiled at Chris's pain.

Addie ran over to Tarok's side.

"Stop!" she said. "Let him go."

"Why?" Tarok muttered.

"He's not morphed. If you keep this up, you could kill him!" Addie professed.

"It would be one more obstacle out of my way," Tarok said, as he continued sending his energy pulsing through Chris's body.

"No!" Addie yelled, as she reached out, grabbing Tarok's arm forcefully, ending his assault on Chris.

Tarok was caught off-guard by Addie's power. He felt a real, burning pain shooting up his arm. The energy was coming from Addie's hands. Tarok resisted the urge to show his pain at her hands. Instead, he halted his attempts to attack Chris Hartford. He showed no overt signs of pain, purposely making sure that she didn't see him in pain.

Chris collapsed to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Addie released Tarok from her grasp and started towards the fallen Red Ranger. Before she could get to close, Tarok called out to her.

"Addie!" he yelled. "Get the sword! You crave the power. Now, take it!"

Addie couldn't calm her mind at that point. She wanted to check on Chris, but something was pulling her towards the sword. She didn't care if she disobeyed Tarok, but there was something else inside of her, something that wanted her to feel that sword in her grasp. She tried to take another step towards Chris, but she couldn't. Instead, she turned towards the sword, stuck in the mountainside. Her eyes were intently focused on the blade, as she reached out for it.

In the distance behind her, Tarok stared, watching her every move, almost salivating at the prospect of finally getting his hands on the sword.

Addie reached out, grabbing the handle in her hand. As she applied pressure to it, she began to pull. At first, it appeared unmoving, but as she continued to pull, the blade began to show itself. A few seconds later, the Lunati sword was in her hands. The blade was thick and most of the sword was gold, fit for a king. The shining silver parts of the blade were still as sharp as ever. Addie held the sword tightly in her grasp, raising it above her head a bit. The massive sword appeared to be too heavy for someone of her stature, but she wielded it with great strength and intensity. She could indeed feel its power coursing through her body.

At that moment, she felt something else. A strong hand had grabbed her wrist and was quickly tightening its grasp on her. Addie looked over to see Drakar; the fearsome Ferum leader was gripping her arm that held the sword.

"I'll be taking that!" Drakar shouted, as he cackled with pride.

* * *

Bishop tried for a third time to gain better footing, as he made his way up the mountainside, in search of his sister. His tracker had locked onto the Lunati trace that he knew had to belong to the sword…or Tarok. Either way, Bishop wanted to get to that spot. He still had a bad feeling. As he made it his way up a few more meters, he lost his footing once again and slid back down to his previous position. He slammed his fist against the hard, dirty mountain in anger, just as he heard a slight chuckle below him.

He looked down to see Jessica Lorrie making her way up the mountainside, practically with ease. She caught up to his position quickly.

"What are you doing out here?" Bishop asked, annoyed at her arrival.

"I could ask you the same question," Jessica sniped back, as she climbed toward him. "But since I don't give a damn, I won't."

She passed him, nudging his shoulder hard, which caused him to fall down a few more paces, making him angrier.

"Hey!" Bishop shouted at her. "Who crapped in your coffee today?"

Jessica stopped her trek and gave Bishop a disgusted look.

"First of all…ew!" she said. "Second of all, that's none of your bloody business. Judging by your climbing skills, I suggest you just stay out of my way."

Bishop watched her begin to climb again. He looked back down the mountain and saw no traces of anyone else. It was then that he began to put the pieces together.

"Where's the golden boy?" Bishop asked, as he tried to catch up to her.

Jessica continued to ignore him, as she climbed.

"Wow, something is really bugging you," Bishop said, picking up on her mood.

Jessica was furious, mostly with herself for being so transparent today.

"Oh, what do you know!" she grumbled.

"I know you're not your normal, chipper self," Bishop said, as he continued to struggle with his climbing.

Part of him hoped that his attempts to talk to her might keep her distracted long enough to allow him to catch up and pass her.

"Yeah, well…let's just say I'm having a bad day," Jessica said, as she grabbed her cell phone to check for any missed calls.

Bishop reached her side and grabbed her arm to glance at the phone. Jessica yanked her arm away from him, causing the phone to fall from her grasp. Her jaw dropped as she saw the cell phone plummet downward, cracking open several times along the way.

"Looks like your day just got worse," Bishop said, with a laugh.

"So did yours!" Jessica yelled, as she kicked Bishop in the shin, causing him to slide several feet down the mountainside, screaming in pain along the way.

Jessica planted her feet and hands back onto the mountainside and continued to climb. She looked down to see Bishop had caught hold of a tree growing out of the mountain. He was regaining his footing.

"Happy hunting," she said, faking a smile as she continued on her way.

* * *

High above, Addie tried unsuccessfully to wrest her hand from Drakar's grip. When she had no luck, she used her free hand to grab hold of her tracker. Drakar grabbed her other hand, holding her at bay. Addie hopped up, planting both her feet in his chest, forcing him to break his grip on her. She flipped completely over, landing on one knee. Holding tight to the Lunati sword, she ripped her tracker across her knee.

"Start up!" she yelled.

The Yellow Hunter fully morphed and got to her feet, just as Drakar was coming at her with his twin blades drawn. He brought the weapons down on her, but she brought the sword up in front of her, shielding herself from the blows. The power of the Lunati sword caused the power of Drakar's strikes to deflect back at him, sending him flying into a tree.

Several feet away, Chris awoke on the ground, immediately grabbing his head. He hadn't realized what had hit him, but it was super strong. He looked up and saw a morphed Addie fighting toe-to-toe with Drakar. His eyes grew wide, as he saw her wielding the Lunati sword.

He got to his feet and grabbed his tracker, sliding it open with his right hand. He extended his left arm and slid the tracker down his arm.

"Start up!" Chris shouted, morphing.

The Red Ranger sprinted towards the fight, just as Tarok stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"No double-teaming," Tarok said, as he waved his index finger in front of Chris.

Tarok used his other hand to send another lightning surge into the Red Ranger's chest, which sent Chris flying backwards. As he hit the ground, he realized that was what had hit him before. He staggered to his feet, as Tarok came barreling towards him. The Lunati king grabbed the Red Ranger by the throat, but Chris quickly broke free of his grasp. He attempted several punches and kicks. Despite his advanced age and heavy robes, Tarok moved swiftly, methodically avoiding the Red Ranger's attacks.

As she felt the power of the sword surging through her veins, Addie yelled in anger as she lunged at Drakar with the sword. The Ferum leader flipped out of the way, causing her to slice right through a tree. As she admired the power, Drakar attacked from behind, sending a surge of his own red energy towards her. The power burst struck her in the back and fell to her knees, dropping the sword. Before she could grab it, several Draggs grabbed her arms, pulling her away from the sword. Tarok managed to hold Chris at bay long enough to create several Karths from the stone of the mountain. The white creatures quickly ran to Addie's aid.

Drakar swiped one of his blades at the Yellow Hunter, hitting her directly in the chest. Her body flailed violently, as the strike, causing her entire suit to light up with damage. She fell to her knees. Drakar turned on his heels, eyeing the sword lying on the ground. He began walking towards it, as Tarok ran to Addie's side, urging her to get up and continue the fight. Drakar got closer when he saw the sword being lifted off the ground by the hand of the Red Ranger.

Chris held tight to the sword in his hand, stunning Drakar. Chris let out a fierce battle cry, as he whipped himself around, sending a massive wave of energy from the sword to his opponent. The blast not only hit Drakar, but Tarok and Addie who were standing several feet behind him. Chris watched the energy wave engulf all three, seemingly causing them to explode with damage. Even though they were protected by his visor, Chris's eyes squinted from the barrage of sparks coming off his enemies. Part of him, however, was upset that Addie had been caught in the melee.

At the side of the mountain, Jessica finally made her way to the level ground. She spotted the sword in Chris's hands and she was in awe of its size and power, as Chris used it against the Karths and Draggs that were attacking him. Jessica saw Tarok and Drakar both getting to their feet, but the Yellow hunter was still down.

"Addie," Jessica grumbled, finally realizing why Bishop was in such a rush to get up there

She finished her climb, but before she could rush to Chris's side, she felt something pulling at her ankle. She turned back to see Bishop's scope shot grappled around her leg. He pulled her back down the mountainside, but she grabbed hold of a tree branch on the level area, stopping his attempt. She looked down to see that Bishop was using her leg to gain leverage in his climb to her location. Jessica tried to grab at her ankle to remove the grappling hook. When that didn't work, she grabbed the scope shot from her own pocket and aimed the barrel of the handheld weapon. She focused on the thin grappling wire that connected her to Bishop. She fired with precision, sending a laser pellet straight through the wire, breaking their connection.

Bishop grabbed hold of the mountainside and continued his climb, reaching the plateau seconds after Jessica did. Both drew their trackers and activated them.

"Start up!" they shouted, morphing simultaneously.

The Pink Ranger knocked away two Karths, swiping at them with her hand blaster in its sword mode. Before she could hit another that was after Chris, the Black Hunter was on top of her, blocking her attempt. The two fought against one another, as Chris used the Lunati sword to power through the three Draggs in front of him.

"Bravo, Red Ranger!" Drakar shouted from behind him. "But it's time to hand over that sword!"

Chris turned to see Drakar was holding Addie by the throat.

"I will destroy her if you don't!" Drakar shouted.

"No!" Bishop shouted, as he dove onto Drakar, causing him to release Addie from his grip.

Jessica tried to run over to them, but she was blocked by Tarok. She reformed her hand blaster and fired on him, but he used his lightning energy to deflect her laser blasts easily, forcing her into hand-to-hand combat with him.

Several feet away, Chris ran to Addie's side, kneeling next to the Yellow hunter.

"Addie! Are you all right?" he asked.

He reached out for her, just as her helmet twisted towards him. Addie brought a leg up, kicking the Red Ranger squarely on the helmet. Chris fell backwards onto his back, allowing her to jump on top of him, grabbing at the sword in his hands. The two continued rolling around on the ground, which got narrower, as they got closer to the edge.

"I can't believe you attacked me with that!" Addie said, furiously, as she finally got a hand on the sword.

"Accidents happen," Chris said, as he tried to keep it out of her grasp.

"Not in my world," Addie said, as she planted a knee in his groin. "Oops!"

Chris groaned in intense pain. He loosened his grip only slightly, which allowed Addie to grab hold of the sword just as it tipped over the edge, sending her over as well. Addie screamed, as she started falling only briefly, before she felt something grab hold of her free hand. She looked up to see it was Chris.

"Give me your other hand!" he shouted.

Addie looked down to see the heavy sword was weighing her down. She couldn't grab hold of him with it in her hand.

"Give me the sword!" Tarok's voice came out of nowhere, as he appeared, kneeling next to Chris.

He reached out for the weapon, leaving Addie with a choice. She continued to squeal in pain.

"You're slipping," Chris said, through clenched teeth. "Drop it!"

"No!" Tarok yelled.

Several feet away, Bishop saw his sister was missing. When he spotted Tarok and Hartford at the edge of the mountain, his bad feeling got worse.

"Addie!" Bishop called out, as he began running in their direction, only to be cut off by a sword strike from Drakar.

The Black hunter doubled over in pain, as his suit lit up with damage. He fell to the ground, as Drakar cackled. He passed the Black hunter, only to be blocked by the Pink Ranger. She fired her hand blaster at his chest, sending him flying backwards. As the Draggs and Karths continued to fight all around them, she kept her eyes on Drakar, hoping to keep him off Chris's back.

"Addie, please!" Chris called out. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Give me the sword," Tarok ordered, reaching out further.

Addie could feel her entire body quaking with so many emotions. Something inside was urging her to keep the sword. Its power was more intoxicating than she could have imagined. The other part of her wanted to save her own life. As she looked up at the Red Ranger's helmet, she made her final decision.

Tarok gasped in horror as he watched the Lunati sword drop from her hand and fly downwards, swiftly cutting through the air until it was out of their sight. Addie reached up her extra hand, allowing Chris to get a better grip and pull her to safety.

Drakar arrived at the edge of the cliff and saw the treasure was gone.

"No!" he yelled. "The sword!"

"Why don't you join it?"

Drakar turned around quickly and was met by a strike from the Black hunter's turbine crusher. The mallet-shaped weapon struck him so deep in the chest that he went flying over the cliff as well.

Bishop pulled the Red Ranger off the ground furiously. He prepared to unleash even more fury, just as a barrage of laser strikes rained down on the mountainside, almost hitting everyone present. Jessica glanced up and smiled beneath her helmet as she saw the Silverhawk's arrival. She grabbed a hold of Chris and before he knew it they were onboard.

As the Silverhawk sped away from the mountain, Chris glanced through the window and saw the Yellow hunter was indeed safe. He took a deep breath, as he de-morphed, alongside Jessica, who did the same. The two joined Spencer, who was seated at the controls.

"Perfect timing, as always," Jessica said, with a smile.

"I got too bored waiting for you on the ground," Spencer said.

"I can't believe I had the Lunati sword in my hand," Chris said, as he slumped into the seat behind Spencer.

"You mean this sword!" Spencer said, as he pulled the large weapon out of its hiding place under his seat.

"Spencer!" Jessica exclaimed, as Chris took hold of the sword. "You're amazing."

"Not quite," Spencer said. "I'm sorry I couldn't salvage your cell phone."

"Oh, that's all right," Jessica said, with a sigh, as she rested her head on her seat. "I'm not expecting any calls."

As the Silverhawk continued on its journey back to California, Jessica glanced back at Chris. Although he was holding one of the biggest pieces of the Lunati treasure, he seemed to be miles away, as he stared out the window of the Silverhawk. She sighed again, wondering if it had anything to do with Addie Malcolm.

* * *

Upon their arrival back at the mansion, they exited the Silverhawk and made their way towards the Tracking Lab. As they entered it, they could hear the low ding of the mansion's elevator system. Spencer paused at the elevator door, watching it open to reveal Ian Hartford, who activated his chair, rolling into the lab, where he caught sight of the Lunati sword in Chris's hand.

"Oh my," Ian said, almost at a loss for words. "It's amazing."

Chris shot his father an angry look as he walked over and sat the sword on his father's lap without a word.

"Happy now?" he said, angrily.

"Drakar lured you out there," Ian said. "You're getting as reckless as you say I am."

"Well, you may not have to worry about him anymore," Chris revealed. "Last time I saw him, he was falling off a cliff."

Ian appeared a bit stunned at that bit of news. He looked back up at Chris, wondering if he had caused Drakar's fall. Chris knew instantly what his father was thinking.

Chris simply shook his head and walked off, leaving his father to admire the Lunati sword. Jessica and Spencer exchanged serious looks, as they witnessed the continued rift between father and son.

* * *

As Addie made her way further away from Tarok's chamber, she sighed. She had grown tired of his continued yelling at Bishop for abandoning their home to come looking for his sister. Tarok was still upset that Bishop had left the crown with only the Karths to protect it.

Addie longed for some peace. She began to hum the tune that never left her brain…except when she had the Lunati sword in her grasp. She exited the caves and glanced up at the setting sun. She took a deep breath, as she leaned against the mountain that housed the system of caves she called home.

It was then that she noticed a small black leather back near the entrance. She knelt down and picked it up. She listened to make sure that it wasn't ticking, and then she unzipped it. Inside, she found a small white card with her name on it. She was even more intrigued. She reached inside the bag's pouch and found a yellow Microsoft Zune mp3 player. She never found any indication of who it was from. Finally, she flipped over the card with her name on it. She looked a bit confused, as she read the message aloud.

"Press play," Addie read.

Addie placed the ear buds into her ears and activated the device. She pressed play when she was met with a familiar tune. She smiled, as she instantly knew who had left the gift behind.

_I guess I'm picky with love  
Well baby I give it up. It's you I choose  
And don't keep me waiting  
This girl's got things she needs to do_

_Oh if I was blind, you'd help me see  
If I lost my mind, you'd find it for me  
Speak on it babe tell me what do you need  
Because all I need is you to love me baby_

_Put your hands on me baby  
Put your hands on me baby_

Addie smiled, as she listened to the song, no longer having to settle for her own humming. She looked around, but saw no sign of Chris Hartford. It was probably for the best, she told herself. Addie had no clue what she would say to him if he were there.

She headed back into the cave, just as a heavy hand grabbed her mouth, preventing her from possibly screaming out. She was pulled closed to the creature in the black armor and instantly knew who her captor was. As Abaddon gripped her waist even tighter with only one hand, she couldn't find a way to break free or even get to her tracker. The mp3 player fell from her hand and landed on the ground, as Abaddon dragged her into the caverns.

Tarok and Bishop continued arguing amongst themselves inside of Tarok's large cavern. He was walking towards the crown which was still resting on his stone altar several feet away.

"I don't get the problem here. The crown is right there. It's fine!" Bishop stated.

"Of course you do not get it!" Tarok shot back. "The crown is the most precious piece of the treasure and must be protected. You know what happened the last time the Ja'Vey gained access to it! It's already missing its primary jewel, which has stunted its powers. We cannot risk it becoming any more damaged."

Bishop shook his head. At that moment, they could hear the approaching footsteps, and Addie's gagged shouts. Bishop headed towards the cavern entrance, just as Abaddon appeared there, holding tight to Addie.

"Wha—" Tarok was shocked to see the Ja'Vey warrior.

"Let her go!" Bishop shouted, as he reached for his tracker.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Abaddon said. "If I wanted to, I could snap her neck, making her death quick and painless."

Addie let out another muffled scream.

"Free her!" Tarok said, as he took a half-step towards Abaddon.

Tarok, however, was not stupid. He didn't want to lose Addie and the powerful essence within her, but he also could not lose his crown. He refused to go far from the altar, especially since Abaddon's comrade was not present at the moment. Gadarel was conspicuously absent and that meant more trouble, Tarok figured.

"It will be done…but first you must further enhance our power," Abaddon ordered Tarok.

After a long few seconds of silence, Tarok locked eyes with Addie.

"No," he said simply.

Addie looked stunned. Tarok had hoped the powerful energy inside her would manifest itself, but it didn't appear to be working.

"Just let her go," Bishop said. "This isn't about us. This is between you and Tarok."

"This is not a negotiation!" Abaddon yelled. "You will give us more power, or we will destroy you all!"

Tarok defiantly laughed.

"You are bluffing," Tarok said, boldly. "If you were going to destroy us, you would have killed her already as an example!"

Tarok continued staring at Addie as he spoke, waiting for her power to manifest itself. He saw nothing…but a stray tear roll down her cheek.

"I feared this would be your response," Abaddon said.

The Ja'Vey demon threw Addie towards her brother. Bishop caught her, as she stumbled to the ground.

"So you will all be guinea pigs instead!" Abaddon revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Tarok wondered.

"I'm talking about more power!" Abaddon yelled, as he pulled his twin blasters out.

He jumped out of the cavern's entranceway and fired at the top it if, causing several stone pieces to fall, blocking their exit. The three were trapped inside.

"What did he mean?" Bishop asked aloud, as he looked over at Tarok. "What did he mean?!"

As a rumbling was heard, getting louder by the second, Tarok's eyes grew wider.

"We must get out of here!" Tarok shouted, as he headed for the entrance, which was still blocked.

Before he could focus his own power to remove the slabs of rock that blocked their way, he remembered the crown. Tarok shuffled back over to his stone altar to grab it, as Bishop helped Addie to her feet. At that moment, the ground below them started to quake. Addie held tighter to her brother.

"What's happening?" she mumbled.

At that moment, the sky began to fall. Pieces of rock and stone began to fall down into the cavern, as the cave began to fall apart. Then, a massive, roaring sound was heard, causing even larger pieces to fall.

"The cave's collapsing!" Bishop yelled.

Tarok grabbed a hold of his crown, as he dropped to the ground, rolling beneath his altar. A large piece of rock fell towards Bishop and Addie. The mass of rock hit Tarok's floating stone throne, which was now falling towards them. Bishop did the only thing he could do. He crouched down on top of his sister, shielding her from the falling debris, as the entire cave system came crumbling down, burying the three of them deep inside.

On the outside of the massive destruction, Abaddon had joined his comrade Gadarel. Standing tall over the wreckage was a large, hulking machine, just large enough to take down a mountain of this size. In fact, the massive robot was large enough to take down an entire city. Inside the cockpit of the grand creation, Abaddon and Gadarel glanced at one another in triumph.

"Now, who's got the power?" Gadarel exclaimed.

The two Ja'Vey demons howled in unison, as their robotic monstrosity stood tall over the wrecked cave dwelling, which had just left three lives in ruin.

THE END

Next time on

**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**

As Addie struggles to keep Bishop alive, she experiences  
flashes of memory surrounding her parents' deaths. Tarok  
senses the rising power within her. The anniversary of Maggie  
Hartford's death has Chris & Ian both in dark places. When  
the Ja'Vey unleash their robot on the city, Garza responds.


	13. Vertigo

**QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE**  
Episode #13  
"Vertigo"

War. It's been said that a prolonged conflict can lead to creative thinking. One side seeks to take control in the battle for victory. When the odds are stacked for the opposing side, the most creative thoughts can lead to new avenues for the fight to continue.

Standing tall, several feet above Silver City's largest building was the creation of forces on the losing side of a war. But this war, for both the Ja'Vey and their hunter, had grown as well. It was now a vendetta, larger than any robot could ever be.

Inside the cockpit of their massive metal weapon, the two remaining Ja'Vey demons sat, confidently in triumph as their robot stood above the rubble that was once a hidden cave system on the outskirts of Silver City. With the rubble beneath its feet, the robot had no feelings of victory or accomplishment. But, its pilots were well-prepared to take all the credit.

"It is a pleasing sight, Abaddon," Gadarel spoke as he looked to his right.

Abaddon, once the Ja'Vey's second-in-command, slowly nodded along with his only remaining comrade.

"I believe Tarok has finally realized his biggest mistake," Abaddon spoke, his voice low, yet filled with pride.

"And that is?" Gadarel asked.

"You never give away too much power…especially if you can't control the outcome," Abaddon said. "I don't believe he understood the true amount of power he bestowed upon us, giving us not just enhanced physical abilities, but the brain power to unlock all of our potential."

"And, here we sit," Gadarel responded, raising his arms as if addressing an army of followers after victory. "Inside our greatest weapon."

"Tarok has made his bed. Now he will die in it," Abaddon said, keeping his eyes staring straight ahead, outside of the massive window in front of him, tinted green to match the design of the robot's exterior. "His lack of cooperation sealed his fate and I believe it is time we dealt that same fate to the hunter!"

"We will attack him where it hurts!" Gadarel said, forming fists with his hands. "His city will fall around him. Not only will we destroy his home, it but will pave the way for the return of ours."

The two Ja'Vey turned to face one another at the exact same moment. They both began to howl in unison, as their hands gripped the controls in front of them. Their robotic weapon came alive instantly, turning its focus towards downtown Silver City, as dawn approached.

Deep beneath the feet of the hulking metal monstrosity, underneath the massive rubble of the caves, three lives remained trapped. Addie Malcolm's eyes remained closed, as she lay motionless amongst the fallen debris of Tarok's cavern. There seemed to be no motion in the vicinity of her body. Everything seemed still, despite all of the darkness and dust. Addie's thoughts, however, were moving rapidly.

She had found herself back in Egypt, at the location of the ruins her parents were exploring on her brother's eighteenth birthday. It was the last time she had been a victim of a cave-in. It was the last time she had seen her parents alive. It was a memory that had remained buried within her mind, just as she was buried now.

Addie felt extremely groggy, her mind clouded. Even though she didn't have her bearings, she could still hear herself talking to someone.

"_Why do you always do that?" she asked._

_"Do what?"_

_"Play the bishop!" she said, clearly annoyed. "Always stoic and quiet and looking down on everyone like you're better. It's condescending!"_

_"Do you even know what condescending means?"_

_"I'm fourteen, not ten, not that you've noticed!"_

_"Then, start acting like it," her brother retorted, "Look, I'm not gonna pretend that I want to be here. What eighteen year-old would want to go crawling through some tunnel, instead of having a real birthday."_

_"Mom said you were born a couple miles from here," his sister said. "This place has significance in your life, whether you care or not."_

_"I'm not like you," he said. "I can't just go with the flow."_

_"Yeah, I know," she said, as she activated the flashlight on her wrist. "You don't go with anything unless you're controlling it. Well, you know what? You're an adult now, so do whatever you want."_

It was Bishop, Addie thought. She watched herself turn away from him. It wasn't right, she thought. She screamed out for her feet to stop moving towards that tunnel. It was as if she knew what was going to happen if she ventured further into the darkness.

Addie, however, couldn't stop herself. It was as if she was trapped inside the brain of someone else, moving on a predetermined path that couldn't be changed. She looked through her eyes and saw two figures in the distance. She saw her arm point towards them. The flashlight mounted on her wrist showed the two figures talking, as they were hunched over something, studying it closely. She tried to listen to what they were saying, but she was too far away. Their voices sounded almost like a swarm of whispers invading the darkness.

Addie could see her feet moving closer towards them, but her anxiety continued to rise. She didn't want to move, but her body was not under her control. As the light from her wrist grew brighter on the two figures, they seemed to stop what they were doing. The barrage of whispers also stopped. Addie could feel herself growing more queasy, as their heads rose, paused for a moment and then turned to face her.

Addie screamed out, as she saw the faces of her parents had been replaced by skeletons.

Back in the present, Addie's eyes popped open, as she began gasping for air beneath the rubble. With dust invading the area, she found it hard to catch her breath. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. She was happy to see that none of the rubble had fallen onto her head. In fact, there appeared to be a large amount of open space above her. Somehow, the falling debris had created a large air pocket, beneath all of the damage.

As her breathing grew more steady, she tried to move, and let out a gasp of pain. She was trapped on her back. She could move both of her arms and even raise her head, but her lower-half was completely pinned by the large stone pieces of the ruined cavern.

"Addie," she heard a whisper call out.

"Bishop," Addie spoke, practically gasping.

"It is Tarok," the voice spoke a bit louder.

Addie could sense that he wasn't very close by. She remembered seeing him standing by the altar on the far side of the cavern just as the cave collapsed.

"You must free me," Tarok spoke.

"Use your power," Addie said, panicked. "Do something. I have to find Bishop."

"I cannot," Tarok whispered. "I am trapped beneath the altar. My arm is pinned. I cannot access my power without it."

"Bishop!" Addie yelled out.

She heard no response.

"You must get yourself free," Tarok spoke.

"I can't," Addie answered, as she squirmed in her place, trying to maneuver her body from beneath the stones on top of her legs. "The stones are too heavy."

As she tried to push the heaviest one on top of her away, she realized that it wasn't stone. It was a bit cold, but she knew instantly she was touching a body. Her brother lay still, helping to keep her further confined in her spot.

"Bishop," Addie said, as she nudged at his shoulder, but got no response.

She tried to reach for his head, to wake him, but when she grazed his temple, she saw a deep red substance transfer to her hand. Addie looked at her hand and knew instantly what the warm liquid was. Bishop was bleeding heavily from the head.

"No," Addie said, as her tears began to flow. "No."

* * *

As sunlight made its way to its highest peak, Jessica Lorrie's day had already been underway. She jogged up the steps from the Tracking Lab, with her empty coffee mug, headed for a refill. As she reached the kitchen, she found it odd that Spencer wasn't there making breakfast for the Hartfords, as usual.

Jessica grew curious and walked down to Dr. Hartford's office, finding it empty as well. She headed for the main staircase near the front door and began making her way up the first flight, when she heard the mansion's rear exit door close. She stepped back down the stairs, just in time to see Spencer walking quickly into Dr. Hartford's office.

"Spencer," she called out.

Spencer emerged from the office, holding a pair of sunglasses. He smiled warmly at the sight of Jessica.

"Good morning, Miss Lorrie," Spencer said, walking over to her.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," Spencer said, as his tone turned somber. "I'm sorry. I should have informed you but I thought Dr. Hartford might have told you."

"Told me what?"

"Today…is the anniversary of the day that Mrs. Hartford passed away," Spencer revealed. "I'm taking Dr. Hartford to the cemetery but he forgot his sunglasses. Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day, despite the occasion."

"I didn't know," Jessica said. "No wonder it's so quiet around here. Chris must be going with you."

"Uh, no," Spencer said, with a sigh. "Master Chris is not one to enjoy his father's company on days like this. I'm sure he's in his room. He'll probably remain there for the rest of the day, if history is any indication."

"It's so sad," Jessica said. "Give Dr. Hartford my best, will you?"

"Of course," Spencer said, before exiting back the way he had come.

Jessica let out deep sigh and continued up the stairs. She was sure Spencer was right about Chris, but that didn't stop her from heading to his room, in hopes of lifting his spirits before they could get too low today. After reaching the third floor of the mansion, she knocked on her friend's bedroom door, but got no answer.

"Chris, you in there?" she asked. "Please let me in."

When he didn't, she turned her back on the door and sighed again, disappointed that he had chosen to ignore her. At that moment, she heard a slight knocking coming from outside of the mansion. She glanced down the hallway at the window at the very end. As she walked closer, she heard the knocking continue, almost in a perfect rhythm.

Jessica walked up to the glass which looked out on the right side of the mansion. She saw Chris Hartford standing several yards away from a basketball hoop. She appeared confused, as she saw him gripping a baseball bat. She watched him take a baseball out of a large black duffel bag near his feet. He tossed the ball into the air and swiftly struck it with the bat, sending it crashing right into the backboard.

Jessica made her way outdoors and got a closer look at what Chris was up to. When she got close enough for him to hear, she couldn't help but inquire.

"Target practice?" she wondered.

Chris was so deep in thought that he didn't even acknowledge her arrival. He swung at another ball, sending it straight into the backboard. Jessica admired his hand-eye coordination, as she noticed the ball struck the middle of the red square above the rim, perfectly.

"Spencer told me about today," Jessica said. "It must be rough."

"I barely remember," Chris mumbled, as he hit another ball. "You know, it's amazing the things we remember…and the things we don't."

Jessica walked closer, but kept mindful of her position and the direction he swung his bat.

"Like this," Chris said, cryptically.

"What?"

"This basketball hoop," Chris said. "It was a gift from my dad for my fourteenth birthday. He knew I was good and according to him, if I was gonna go to high school and become a star, I needed the best."

Jessica looked confused.

"I didn't know you played basketball."

"I never did," Chris said, as he stopped swinging and finally looked at her, his face full of disappointment and anger. "He could never figure out why I was so upset. Basketball…baseball…they all sound so alike, he said. If he had ever bothered to come see me play, maybe he wouldn't have had that problem. She would have known."

"Oh, Chris. I'm sorry," Jessica said, as she gently rubbed his arm.

He attempted to put on a brave face for her.

"It's okay. It helped me work on my swing after all," Chris said, as he dropped the bat.

"You made it work," Jessica said. "I'm sure your mother would have been proud of you for more than just your athletic talent."

"How would you know that?" Chris said, giving her an unbelieving look. "You never knew her. Hell, I barely remember her myself. Why is it that I can remember everything that my father ever did wrong, but I'm starting to forget what she looked like, the things she did…it's all just fading away."

"Come on," Jessica said, trying to knock him from his misery. "You can't forget everything. You won't."

"I woke up this morning and looked at her picture. I tried to remember how she would look when she'd walk into my room or her voice when she'd answer the phone. But all I can remember is her smile, her touch, her warmth when she'd hug me."

"You remember what's most important," Jessica said. "The thing I most remember about my mother is her emotionless face as she looked down at people, thinking she was better than them."

"At least your mother's still alive!" Chris said, angrily. "You don't understand. I've lost so much of her and if I lose what I have left in my head of my mother, I'll never get it back."

Chris walked off, heading towards the front gate. Jessica called out to him, but he never turned around. She kicked herself for not being able to help. In fact, she was pretty sure she had made things worse.

Chris left his family's property, on a quest to find the one person he felt would understand what he was going through. She had to, he thought.

* * *

"I have so many regrets, Maggie," Ian said, as he set in front of his wife's grave.

Given his condition, he was seated almost eye-to-eye with the large headstone.

"There were so many things you wanted to accomplish and I wanted to help you," Ian said. "Christian needed you. We all needed you. I think we still do. I tried, but—it's just all gone to hell without you. Time is just so fragile. I never realized how much until you were taken from me."

Ian ran his fingers along her name, etched on the stone. He gently placed a bouquet of her favorite flowers in front of the headstone.

"It's been another long year," Ian said. "I promise it won't take me that long to visit again."

Ian activated his high-powered wheelchair and as he turned towards Spencer's car, he saw the butler standing stoically next to the door, somberly nodding to him. Ian took a deep breath, as thoughts of his wife continued to fill his head. As he made his way towards the Bentley, he noticed a familiar figure in the distance.

It was the first time on this day that his mind didn't rest on his wife. Spencer watched Ian roll straight past the Bentley headed towards the grave of another resident of the cemetery. It was then that Spencer saw Detective Stephen Garza kneeling at another grave, placing flowers near a headstone. Spencer sighed, certain this wouldn't end well.

Garza finished his visit and prepared to leave when he heard Ian Hartford call out his name. Garza turned to face him, casting his unfriendly gaze on Ian.

"Dr. Hartford, what do you want?" Garza said, clearly in no mood to talk.

"I'm glad I ran into you," Ian said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Garza wondered.

"Your new power," Ian said bluntly. "I did a little research and it turns out that it was created by Search Guard Successor, the same company that created the tracking technology we use."

"You needed research to tell you that," Garza said, sarcastically. "I thought the resemblance was uncanny."

"That morpher was stolen from S.G.S. by Gordon Tracy, along with the helmet he used to transform into Drakar," Ian announced.

"What's your point?"

"It's clear you have no interest in helping us in our quest. S.G.S. would like their technology back, so I would appreciate it if you would hand it over," Ian said, as he stared directly at Garza's wrist.

The morpher was slightly visible underneath his black leather jacket sleeve.

"You don't work for Search Guard Successor," Garza said. "If they want this…morpher back, they can come get it themselves. Until then, it's going to stay right where it is."

"I don't see why you're making a situation out of this," Ian said, annoyed. "If you have no interest in using the power, why don't you give it to someone who will?"

"Who? You mean you? I don't think so," Garza said. "Your track record with extra power isn't too good. That's why we have a growing file on Dark Shadow right now, so giving you another toy to play with…or lose, isn't really any option for me."

"It's not your power to claim!" Ian spoke, sternly.

"You want to talk about situations, Doctor?" Garza said, as he stared at Hartford. "Because I could run down an entire list of damages caused by you and your crew, which I've had to cover for at the station. So, you listen to me. I don't work for you and I certainly don't answer to you. So, the next time you want to talk, you make a formal appointment—oh wait, I forgot. If you show your face at the station, you might find Sergeant Durst waiting to arrest you."

Garza couldn't help but smile, for only a second.

"I suggest you stay out of my way and off the police radar from now on and don't ever disturb me when I'm visiting with my sister, because then you'll make me angry and you don't want me as your enemy. I can guarantee you that," Garza said, staring a hole through Ian.

The doctor was seething. He wanted to reach out and punch Garza across the face, but it was impossible, for now. At that moment, Spencer tapped Ian on the shoulder.

"Sir, I think we should be getting back," he advised.

Without a word, Ian turned his chair back towards the car and began rolling away. Spencer watched him for a moment, before turning his gaze back at Garza, who had turned away from them. As the detective tried to talk away, Spencer grabbed his arm, causing him to impatiently turn back to the situation.

"Detective, I never had a chance to thank you for what you did at the mansion, when those demons came calling," Spencer said. "I appreciate your efforts."

"You're welcome," Garza said.

Spencer extended a hand to shake Garza's. When the detective obliged, Spencer grabbed hold of his hand, tightly, pulling Garza closer to him, so Spencer could keep his voice low.

"There's someone waiting for a call from you," Spencer said, appearing dead serious. "At your earliest convenience, I suggest you make it. Miss Lorrie is a very special young woman and she happens to be very important to me. So if something hurts her, it becomes a nuisance to my easy-going lifestyle. Make the call. If you don't, you'll receive another visit from me and I'm afraid I won't be as cordial."

Spencer released Garza's hand and the detective continued to stare at him, stunned by his verbal assault. Garza didn't fear Spencer in any way, but he had a feeling that the Englishman was indeed serious in his warning.

"Good day, Detective," Spencer said, giving a polite nod before walking back to his car.

Garza sighed, as he thought about Jessica. His eyes fell once again on his sister's grave.

* * *

"Bishop, please wake up!" Addie said, continuing to panic over her brother's bleeding head.

She tried to sit up, but too much of her lower half was pinned beneath the rubble and her brother's body.

"You must free yourself," Tarok called out again.

"I can't!" Addie said, angered that he didn't seem to care about Bishop. "He's on top of me. I can't move him."

"You must muster your strength," Tarok said, hoping Addie might be able to unleash the powerful energy he had sensed within her. "Push him aside! It is the only way. You must get to your tracker and activate your zord. The dozer can remove the debris."

Addie continued to shake her brother, hoping to wake him up. Her efforts failed and she lay back onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't…" she said. "I can't move him. He could die."

"He is already dead," Tarok professed.

"No!" Addie yelled, as she covered her face with her dusty, bloody hands.

She closed her eyes and was instantly transported back to the fateful day that her own parents fell to a similar fate. Addie herself should have died too, she thought. It was all so dark until that final boulder had been moved from around her. She could feel herself being pulled into the light of the Egyptian sun by her brother. Back then, it was she who had the blood dripping from her skull.

"_Addie! Addie, wake up!" Bishop yelled through his tears. "Please...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, just wake up. Mom! Dad!"_

"I was alive," Addie said, as she opened her eyes in the present. "He didn't give up on me. I can't give up on him."

* * *

At that moment, downtown Silver City was struck by the brutal cannon mounted atop the head of the Ja'Vey's massive robot. The bomb ejected directly from the robot and incinerated a large office building, causing it to crumble within seconds.

Inside the cockpit, Gadarel squealed with delight, as he watched the structure crumble.

"How long until we get to the police station?" he shouted to Abaddon.

"It won't be much longer," Abaddon said, quietly reveling in the destruction happening all around them.

Another swift jab sent another building to rubble. He only wished they could hear the screams of torment that the people below were feeling.

Chaos reigned at the Silver City Police Department, as Stephen Garza made his way inside, taking off his motorcycle helmet. He looked around with interest, as he noticed all of the panicked looks of incoming residents and the attempts by his colleagues to keep order in the lobby.

He made his way towards the stairs, headed to the detective's division when he saw James Durst heading down the steps in a panic himself.

"Hey, Jimmy, what's going on?" he asked the sergeant.

"There's been an attack downtown," Durst said, as other officers rushed past them. "Some kind of huge tank. Early reports say terrorists. There's been tons of damage. We need all the manpower we can get out there."

Durst headed down the steps, heading to the parking lot. Garza glanced at the morpher strapped to his wrist. He had made a claim about what he'd use the power for. This wasn't it. But there was danger lurking and he wasn't going to sit by and do nothing. He ran back down the steps, replacing his helmet, as he rushed back out of the precinct.

* * *

Spencer opened the rear entrance to the mansion wide, allowing Ian to maneuver his wheelchair through. Spencer closed the door, as Ian sighed.

"So, what did you say to Garza?" he asked.

"Oh, it was nothing important, sir," Spencer said. "I was just thanking him for warning me of the Ja'Vey during their last attack on the mansion."

"Oh, right," Ian said. "I almost forgot about that. The new windows were installed so quickly."

"I've got Mr. Mason on speed dial!" Spencer said, with a chuckle.

Jessica walked in, with a smile.

"You're back. How are you, Dr. Hartford?" she wondered.

"Okay," Ian said. "Is Chris here?"

"No," Jessica said, somberly. "He left. He seemed pretty down. I figured he might go to the cemetery."

"I doubt that," Spencer said, as he walked off to the kitchen.

Jessica followed Ian as his wheelchair approached his office. As he began muttering business issues to himself, Jessica got worried.

"You sure you want to be working today?" she asked.

"Not really," Ian said, before he could even get to his desk.

"Maybe you should take some time to rest. I know it's not the best day for you," Jessica said.

"You're right," Ian said, as he turned back towards the door. "I'm a bit tired. I think I'll go lie down."

"Is there anything I can take of care for you while you rest?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, yes," Hartford spoke. "S.G.S. sent me some new data I inquired about. I haven't had a chance to log it into our database."

"I'll take care of it right now," Jessica said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Jess," Ian said, before heading off towards the elevator, which carried him up to the second floor.

Ian maneuvered his wheelchair into his bedroom and as he crossed the threshold, his mind once again focused on his wife. As he looked around the vacant room, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He wheeled himself over to a large closet door. He opened it, half-expecting to see her clothes hanging there. But the closet was empty, of course. He closed the door and turned away from it. His eyes fell on the photograph on his nightstand. He reached out and stared at the photo of Maggie, holding their newborn son.

"Why does it have to be so wrong?" Ian asked, as he raised his head to the heavens, hoping for her divine intervention.

As his eyes focused in on the baby in the photograph, he knew Chris was indeed haunted on this day, just as much as he was. He wished he could hold his son and promise that things would be all right, like he did when he was first born. Ian laid the picture down and gave up on past memories, choosing instead to look ahead, as he always did. His future was not in that room.

* * *

Chris made his way through the thick brush of trees on the outskirts of town. He was almost there, he thought. He made his way past the largest tree, hoping to exit the wooded area right in front of the entrance to the large cave system inhabited by Addie Malcolm.

But when he walked away from the trees, he saw nothing but mountains of rock and dirt and debris. Chris appeared stunned.

"Oh no," Chris said, practically breathless.

He quickly grabbed his tracker, activating the communications system.

"Addie! Addie, are you okay?" Chris shouted into the device, but received no answer. "This is not happening."

"What is that sound?" Tarok called out.

Deep beneath the rubble, Addie Malcolm had heard her tracker's communications alert sound, from beneath her body. However, she couldn't reach it.

"My tracker," Addie said. "Someone's trying to call. I can't reach it."

"You must!" Tarok ordered.

"I can't!"

"The sadness, the despair you feel," Tarok said, as he calmed his voice, making it much more soothing and seducing. "You can use it to your advantage."

"What are you talking about?" Addie said, as the tears flowed.

"The hurt in your heart…your brother is dead!" Tarok said, a bit more forcefully. "You want to hurt those responsible for doing this to him! You must harness your energy and free yourself!"

"No," Addie muttered, as she could feel the roller coaster of emotions inside of her beginning to take control.

Tarok could feel the darkness rising inside of her, as she clutched her head.

"It will make you stronger," Tarok urged. "Give in to the power. Give in to its darkness!"

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown the squad cars and emergency service vehicles all rushed onto the scene of the collapsed buildings, attempting to tend to the wounded. Several squad cars and matching choppers advanced on the Ja'Vey's robot.

"Meddling humans!" Abaddon cursed, as he activated the robot's arm, causing it to swat one of the choppers away.

The helicopter spiraled down to the ground, crashing into a fire truck, causing even more chaos on the streets.

Inside one of the squad cars, Sergeant Durst was on the radio, shouting orders to his other units. They were getting closer to the robot.

"What is that thing?" the officer driving his car shouted.

"I don't know…but it don't look like terrorists," Durst said, as he gripped his walkie talkie even tighter. "All units, be aware…this thing's got legs. Watch out for the feet."

Just as his squad car turned a corner and spotted one of the feet, he saw a squad car go crashing right into the foot of the robot, bursting into flames.

"Damnit," Durst yelled.

The robot looked down on the flashing lights of the squad cars, allowing Abaddon and Gadarel to see the carnage on the streets.

"They're like ants!" Gadarel exclaimed, as he lifted the robot's leg and brought it down, violently crushing an ambulance, before the EMT's could get the injured inside.

The wounded took cover, as Durst opened fire with his pistol. He stood just outside of his squad car, using the open door to steady his aim.

"Fire!" he yelled to the officer on the driver's side.

They both opened fire. The bullets pierced the monstrous machine's leg, but appeared to do little damage. From the cockpit, the Ja'Vey saw this encounter and snickered. The robot's foot came stomping down on their squad car.

"Move!" Durst yelled, as he dove away from the car.

He landed hard on the concrete and looked back to see the robot's foot lifting off of his flattened squad car.

"Williams, you okay?" Durst shouted to his driver.

He rushed to the officer's side and began checking for injuries. It was then that Durst noticed a shadow being cast over him. Something was blocking out the sun. He looked up to see the robot's foot was coming down towards him and the fallen officer.

At that moment, the sound of Garza's roaring motorcycle invaded the area. He went speeding right past the robot, instantly gaining the attention of the pilots inside.

"It's Garza!" Abaddon shouted. "After him!"

The robot stepped quickly past the other buildings, trying to stomp the motorcycle, but Garza's talents on the craft were too much for the slow-moving robot.

"I've got an idea," Gadarel spoke, as he controlled the robot, forcing it to bend over and pick up a green minivan, which it threw.

Gadarel aimed a few feet ahead of Garza, causing the van to crash into a large truck, which was blocking a nearby road. As the collision caused a massive explosion, Garza's motorcycle spun out of control, sending him flying to the ground. Durst came running around the corner to see this.

"Garza! Get out of there," Durst yelled.

He watched closely, as the robot's foot came down towards Garza, who ran inside the lobby of an abandoned building. Garza found the closest staircase and began running up the stairs quickly. When he felt his body getting tired from the hike up the stairs, he tossed off his leather jacket and flipped open his wrist-mounted morpher.

"Here goes nothing," Garza said. "Start up!"

He morphed instantly, not missing one step. As he could feel his energy growing, along with his physical stamina, he made it up the remaining stairs easily. He burst onto the rooftop, with his Tracking Striker in laser mode, aimed directly at the monstrous robot. He opened fire, but the lasers seemed to do little real damage, other than alerting the machine to his presence on the rooftop.

"He is there!" Gadarel shouted, pointing out the window in front of them.

Abaddon pressed a button on the control panel in front of him.

"We meet again, Silver Ranger!" Abaddon shouted.

Garza could hear the words from the rooftop and he was bowled over by the knowledge that the Ja'Vey were responsible for this carnage. He now knew they were controlling the robot. To Garza, it seemed almost like some sort of tank-based Transformer. The green and black color and the cannon mounted on its forehead gave away exactly where the Ja'Vey must have gotten the parts for the machine.

"Surrender, or your city will be destroyed," Abaddon ordered.

"Not that it matters," Gadarel spoke. "The city will be destroyed anyway!"

"Never!" Garza yelled, as he transformed his weapon into its staff mode.

The Silver Ranger let out a fierce battle cry, as he went running towards the edge of the roof. He took off into the air, headed for the creature's chest. As he lowered past the window in front of them, Abaddon & Gadarel saw he had his weapon above his head, ready to bring it down upon them.

The Silver Ranger's Tracking Striker stabbed the chest of the robot, causing sparks to fly. The robot stumbled backwards. Inside the cockpit, the Ja'Vey pilots experienced no damage to their controls. As they wiggled the robot furiously trying to knock the Silver Ranger free, they backed into another building, causing the windows there to shatter.

Garza held tight to the weapon, as it stuck out of the chest of the robot. Down below, Durst and the other authorities were watching intently, as the Silver Ranger hung from the robot.

"Who is that?" one of them asked.

Durst frowned, as he instantly knew that Hartford's group was once again putting their noses in affairs that didn't concern them.

"More trouble," Durst grumbled. "Let's get these injured out of here."

Durst rushed over to the building where he saw Garza enter. He peeked inside, but saw no sign of him.

"Garza, where are you?"

"Sarge, get out here!" another officer shouted.

Durst rejoined his forces on the street, gazing up at the robot, which had managed to swat the Silver Ranger away, along with his weapon. Another police helicopter swarmed around the creature, as Garza landed back on the rooftop. As he regained his footing, he saw the helicopter getting dangerously close to the robot's arm.

"No!" Garza yelled, reaching out as if he could grab a hold of the chopper. "Get away from it!"

With a single swat, the Ja'Vey sent the helicopter spinning out of control. Their aim was deadly, as they aimed for the building where Garza was standing. The helicopter crashed into the structure a few stories below the rooftop, causing the entire building's structure to weaken. The building began to collapse with the Silver Ranger on top.

Down below, Durst ushered as many of the injured away as he could. The last thing he saw before turning his back was Garza's motorcycle on the ground by that building. He knew if Garza was inside, he wouldn't survive this.

The entire structure came crashing down. All news outlets were covering the massive attack downtown. When Spencer saw what was happening, he went running towards Dr. Hartford's office. He swung the door open quickly.

"Have you seen what's happening out there? It appears Detective Garza is—" Spencer stopped in mid-sentence, as he saw Jessica was not in the office.

He could hear the news report playing on the television in the office, as he walked over to Dr. Hartford's desk and grabbed the remote, turning it off. It was then that Spencer saw what Jessica must have left in the middle of doing. The information she was putting into the database referenced the Silver Ranger. When Spencer looked closer, he saw some impressive bits of information that he knew must have prompted Jessica's departure.

"Oh my," Spencer said.

* * *

The red Drive Loader quickly pulled up to the massive mound of rubble that was once a large cave system. With the Red Ranger morphed and behind the wheel, he activated the controls, causing the rear carriage to unfold, turning it into a makeshift bulldozer. The vehicle scooped a heap of the dirt and debris into its carriage and Chris backed the vehicle up for the fifth time on this day, as he attempted to clear more of it.

"Come on, come on!" he said, pounding his hand on the steering wheel, wishing his zord could move faster.

As it went back for another load, Chris couldn't help but worry for Addie's safety. Was this day cursed for him, he thought. His mind had been filled with thoughts of his mother and how she died, how he found out. He was angry for losing her. He couldn't lose anyone else today.

At that moment, he heard an incoming alert. Someone was trying to contact him. It was her, he thought, as he answered quickly.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Ian's voice invaded the zord, catching him off-guard.

The Red Ranger hopped out of his zord, activating its remote systems so it could continue working. Still morphed, he saw his father sitting in his wheelchair several feet behind the scene of destruction. Chris was surprised to see the Silverhawk on the ground a few feet behind his father's chair. He was so focused on his task that he never heard it land.

"What are you doing here?" Chris murmured.

"I came to ask you the same question," Ian said. "When I saw your call came through activating the Drive Loader, I followed. What happened?"

"I didn't do this, if that's what you mean," Chris said.

"It's not what I mean," Ian said. "I have a good idea of what happened here. There's a robot attacking the city. It appears to have come from this direction."

"They may be trapped inside," Chris said.

"You don't know that," Ian said, somberly.

"She's not answering her tracker!" Chris said, forcefully.

"Who? _Addie_?" Ian said, surprising himself that Chris would call her. "Chris, the city is in trouble. They need you."

"Since when?" Chris said, angrily. "When I tried to get you to help protect this city you wanted nothing to do with it. So, what changed your mind?"

"You did!" Ian said. "I was wrong. I've seen the damage. You have to go. Use your zord for something you won't regret."

"What does that mean?" Chris said. "You just want me to leave them. They could be buried down there, hurt…or worse. And, what about your precious crown? It could be down there too!"

"If they were inside the caves when they came down, they probably are dead," Ian said. "You have to leave them. There's an emergency in the city. If what I believe is true, the crown can wait."

"I can't just give up!" Chris said, furiously, as he marched closer to his father. "They could be alive, calling out for help. I won't give up on them…not like you gave up on mom."

The Red Ranger turned his back on his father, as Ian's heart fell at the sound of those words.

"Chris, I never gave up on your mother," Ian said, sadly. "I kept wishing and hoping that she would get better. I even fooled myself into believing that would happen. That was my mistake. I should have used the time she had left to build more amazing memories for us both to remember her by. But I was so stupid. I convinced myself that there was no way she'd leave me—leave us. It's the mistake that caused me not to tell you the truth as it was happening right in front of my eyes."

Chris lowered his head as he heard his father's response.

"I couldn't face it then," Ian said. "But now I know I have to face the truth and face the possibility that the future won't be better than the past."

"I can't leave," Chris said, somberly. "I have the power to help them."

"There are others that need that help," Ian said. "I know it's hard but sometimes our entire life can be shaped by one hard decision. Mine was."

"Just leave me alone," Chris said, as he launched himself off the ground.

The Red Ranger landed on top of the Drive Loader as it unloaded the latest rubble from the caves. He turned his back on his father once again, focusing his attention on the crumbled home of Addie Malcolm, an important woman in his life that he couldn't leave behind.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Ian said, from the ground below. "For everything. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that I made the wrong decision. I hope it doesn't take _you_ that long."

* * *

Several yards beneath the conversation occurring between the Hartford men, Addie's energy was still growing. As she screamed for the energy inside of her to subside, it continued to take over, thanks to her emotions.

"Yes," Tarok spoke, his voice low. "Embrace the power."

He sensed the energy within her rising. She shut her eyes tight, as her entire body took on a golden glow. The energy within her grew even more. Addie tried to focus her thoughts, but the only thing that invaded her brain was her time in Egypt.

This time, however, her memory seemed a lot less clouded. She finally felt like she was looking through her own eyes, as she entered the tunnel, looking for her parents.

"_I think this is it," John Malcolm Sr. spoke, as she got further inside. _

_As she cast her light down on her parents, her mother looked back at her. Her face was her own, but she wasn't smiling. _

"_Don't come too close, baby," Terry Malcolm spoke, putting up a halting hand. _

_Addie instinctively took a few steps backwards. She couldn't see what they were looking at in her father's hands, but her curiosity was mounting._

"_What did you find?" the young teen called out. _

"_I'm not so sure this is what we were looking for," John spoke again, this time his voice sounded more uneven._

_Addie had never heard fear from her father before. _

"_Daddy?" she called out, just before her mother released a piercing scream. _

_The entire tunnel began to shake, as John dropped whatever was in his hand and looked over at his daughter. _

"_Run!" he shouted. _

_Addie's eyes grew wide, as she saw it approaching her. It was too late for her._

In the present, Addie's body continued to glow, as the energy within her grew stronger. Tarok could feel its presence even with all of the debris. He had never imagined this kind of power could exist in a mere human. Tarok gripped the Lunati crown a bit tighter in his free hand, not wanting to lose it. He had no idea what Addie's increased energy might do, but he was eager to find out. Addie's scream grew louder, as the golden energy that surrounded her body continue to grow, causing the glow around her to get brighter.

"Addie."

Addie's glowing eyes seemed to be knocked from their trance, as she heard the faint sound of her brother's voice.

"Bish—Bishop," she called out, panting as her body's systems regained normal control.

Addie looked down and saw her brother's body beginning to move a bit.

"Bishop!"

* * *

Downtown, Abaddon and Gadarel howled in victory, as they stood above the rubble of the building that held Garza.

"Finally, we are rid of that nuisance!" Gadarel exclaimed.

At that moment, the Silver Ranger shot out of the wreckage, appearing as a practically silver blur. He flew into the air, with his Tracking Striker drawn. He swiped at the window in front of the Ja'Vey, catching them off-guard. The Tracking Striker hit the window, causing a massive crack.

"No!" Abaddon yelled, as the robot staggered backwards a bit.

He quickly regained control and grabbed the Silver Ranger, holding him tight within the robot's grasp.

"Now, we will crush him!" Gadarel yelled.

Garza tried to break free from their grip, but was unsuccessful. He knew he was in trouble.

Then, a barrage of lasers hit the robot, causing them to lose their grip on Garza. The Silver Ranger fell back into the rubble of the building. As he made his way out of the rubble, he saw the lasers were coming from the Hyper Jet. The red and silver aircraft swiftly zoomed past the robot, firing once again, as the Pink Ranger hopped out of the cockpit, landing on the ground near the Silver Ranger.

"Jess—I'm surprised to see you," Garza said, clearly stunned.

"Your antics interrupted _Oprah_," Jessica said, sarcastically.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Garza asked, as he kept his eye to the sky, seeing the robot still trying to evade the Hyper Jet's laser blasts.

"Let's just say it's not a good day for an attack on the city," Jessica said. "You're going to have to take care of this one on your own."

"How?"

"Your powers. They were created by the same people who made ours," Jessica explained.

"Hartford told me that, but I don't see how that helps. I tried using the Tracking Striker, but it wasn't strong enough," Garza responded.

"Then, I guess it's time you went big," Jessica said, grabbing the arm where his morpher was located. "He must not have told you about this."

The Pink Ranger pressed one of the red buttons on his morpher.

"What are you doing?" Garza asked, curiously.

"Introducing you to your new toys," she said, as she twisted the dial on Garza's morpher three times, causing the numbers 11, 12 and 13 to flash on the morpher's screen.

Jessica pointed off in the distance. Garza watched in surprise, as three zords came roaring into the area, with sirens blaring.

"Whoa," he muttered.

"They've been dubbed the Patrol Triad," Jessica announced. "Two lightning-fast cruisers and not-your-average fire truck."

Garza walked closer to the approaching vehicles. He looked back at the Pink Ranger.

"The Ja'Vey won't know what hit 'em," he said.

"The Ja'Vey are controlling that thing?" Jessica said, surprised at the revelation.

Garza nodded.

"I'm glad the Triad can come together then," she said, as she walked up next to him. "They can combine on your command. You've got all the power you need."

She tapped his morpher.

"Thank you, Jessica," Garza said, sincerely, before hopping inside the over-sized fire truck.

Inside the cockpit of the zord, Garza ran his fingers around the wheel, before taking true control. With the Ja'Vey's robot in his sights, he headed into action. The robot took a few more laser blasts, causing it to stagger backwards, almost crashing into a building, thanks to the Hyper Jet.

"Destroy that thing!" Abaddon ordered.

Gadarel sent a blast from the robot's cannon, hitting the Hyper Jet, sending it spiraling out of control. On the ground the Pink Ranger activated her tracker, attempting to regain control of the flying zord.

"That takes care of that," Gadarel spoke, triumphantly. "We have a small fire from one of the laser strikes."

"I can help with that!"

The Ja'Vey both responded to hearing the Silver Ranger's voice. They whipped the robot around, only to be met with striking blows from the small patrol cruisers, causing the robot to spark with even more damage, as the flying cars whizzed around the robot repeatedly attacking at its armor.

"There's more where that came from," Garza shouted from inside the fire truck.

He activated the weapons systems, causing several laser beams to come shooting out of the vehicle, damaging the robot even more. The robot managed to swat both of the patrol cruisers away. The two cars crashed to the ground, causing more damage to parked cars on the street. Garza worried for the safety of those on the ground and his new zords.

"You're no match for us!" Abaddon shouted, as he brought the robot's foot down towards the fire truck.

Garza sped out of their range, barely dodging destruction.

"I think it's time to go taller," Garza said.

Within seconds, the Patrol Triad combined forming a full megazord, which matched the robot in size and stature.

"What?" Abaddon yelled in shock. "How does he always acquire more power!?"

"Just lucky I guess," Garza said, as he used his megazord to punch the robot, sending it staggering backwards.

He went for another strike, but this time the Ja'Vey were ready. The robot blocked Garza's intended strike, causing a sparking collision of limbs.

"Try this, Silver Ranger!" Gadarel shouted, as he brought the robot's leg up, kicking the Triad Megazord in the chest, sending it staggering backwards.

Inside the cockpit, the Silver Ranger fought through the sparks from his controls and regained his bearings. As he looked ahead, he saw the robot powering its cannon once again.

"Uh oh," Garza murmured.

On the ground, the Pink Ranger helped a couple trapped inside of their car thanks to a fallen light post. As she made sure they ran off to safety, she looked back up to see the Triad Megazord staring down the barrel of danger.

"Let's see what this baby can really do," Garza spoke to himself, as he powered up the megazord's primary weapons systems.

"Triplicate Bomber!" he shouted, as the laser cannons on top of his megazord's head sent a barrage of laser strikes towards the Ja'Vey robot, just as it fired its cannon.

The metallic bomb from the Ja'Vey robot seemed to hang in the air, as it was struck by the barrage of lasers, fighting its forward momentum.

"No!" Abaddon screamed.

The Triad Megazord's powers reached full strength, sending the bomb right back at the robot. The bomb collided with the chest of the robot, piercing its primary energy source, causing a massive wave of explosions to break out all over the robot.

Inside the cockpit of the massive machine, Abaddon and Gadarel were both fighting the sparks in front of them, as their control panels exploded. The robot collapsed to the street below, before a massive explosion caused the entire machine to become engulfed in flames.

"I'm starting to like this job," Garza said, patting his steering wheel in celebration.

* * *

On the outskirts of Silver City, Chris Hartford sat unmorphed on top of his Drive Loader. The zord was inactive and he was staring at the screen on his tracker, watching the destruction of the robot that had Silver City under attack. Part of him wished he could have been there to do something to help. Another part of him was glad Garza had suited up instead. Chris looked back at the massive amount of debris still in front of his zord. He had removed so much, but still had found nothing.

Chris hopped off the roof of the zord and activated his tracker's communications systems again. The words of his father were echoing in his head. How could he give up?

"Addie, if you can hear me, please respond," Chris could feel his pulse quicken, as he waited for an answer that would never come. "I really hope you weren't in there."

Chris dropped his head in shame, as he used his tracker to activate his zord. He jumped inside and placed his tracker in place, giving him full control. He slowly backed the zord away from the rubble and made his way for home. As he did so, the Drive Loader knocked another large stone boulder away.

This caused a single ray of sunshine to shine down into the wreckage. Addie's eyes grew wider as she saw her brother, Bishop, raise his head in the path of the sunlight.

"You're alive," she said, with a smile.

"Addie," Bishop called out, appearing disoriented. "Are…you okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad…cuz I don't feel so good," Bishop mumbled, before lying his head back down.

"Just hold on!" Addie said. "Something up there moved that rock."

She focused her eyesight on that small hole.

"Help!" she shouted, still unable to reach her beeping tracker. "Help! If anyone's up there, please. We need help!"

She had hoped to see Chris Hartford's face appear at that opening. It had to have been his call, she thought. It had to be. She looked back at Bishop, who was now unmoving again.

"Bish? Bishop!" she shouted, but he didn't answer.

As the feelings of panic filled her once again, she could feel the anger and frustration building as well. Addie let out a furious scream, which caused her eyes to give off a golden glow once again. As her scream intensified, Tarok winced, still trapped several feet away. The loud shriek was only matched by the growing sound of moving debris around them all. Addie grew more uncontrollable as her emotions poured out, causing the power within her to manifest itself. All of the stone and dirt and debris around them began to shake and move, as the glowing golden light from her body grew stronger. Within seconds it was over.

Tarok looked around to see that he was no longer trapped. The rubble around them had been completely knocked away by Addie's power. As her intensity remained constant, Tarok rushed over to her, still clutching his crown. He touched her, unleashing a small surge of energy that knocked her from her trance, returning her body to normal. Addie's eyes focused on Tarok's hand on her shoulder.

She muttered to him, "I don't understand. Why is this happening to me?"

Tarok did not answer. He simply stared around them, seeing that some of the debris had actually been knocked almost a mile away from their location. She was more powerful than he imagined.

"Bishop!" Addie shouted, getting Tarok's attention once more.

The Lunati man gently pushed Bishop off of his sister's legs, allowing her to move into a better position to check on him.

"He is breathing," Tarok revealed, as he checked the Black hunter's pulse.

"It's gonna be okay," Addie said, as grabbed him into her arms on the ground. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

Stephen Garza walked back into the detective's department at the police station, where he was instantly spotted by his boss and friend, Sergeant Durst, who rushed over to him.

"Oh my god! Garza, you're all right," Durst exclaimed. "I thought you were caught in that building when it went down! We listed you with the missing."

"No, I went in, but I came out a different exit before it all collapsed," Garza covered.

"Thank goodness. I thought we lost you."

"I'm okay," Garza explained.

"There's still a ton of wounded," Durst spoke. "We're gonna be cleaning up this mess for months. They're all a menace."

"All?"

"We think whoever sent that robot was responsible for a raid on a military base not far from here," Durst said. "Plus Hartford's people were out there compounding the problem. This Silver guy is as bad as the rest of them. Looks like Hartford's found a new recruit."

"We don't know that," Garza said, quickly. "We can't make any more assumptions until we find out more about this character."

"He's a vigilante, just like the rest of them. That's all I need to know," Durst said, as he patted Garza on the back. "I'm glad to see you survived it. I've got more calls to make. I'll catch you later."

Durst returned to his office, as Garza made his way to his desk. As he contemplated his friend's words to him, he slowly stuck his hand in his pocket, touching his morpher that he had hidden inside. With the loss of his leather jacket, he had no way to hide it on his wrist because of his short sleeved shirt.

Garza thought long and hard about the day's events. Suiting up as the Silver Ranger felt good, but the lines were becoming blurred, he thought. His place within the spectrum of this power was still undefined. It was then, that he remembered his frosty encounter with Jessica and some forceful words, which prompted him to grab his cellphone and dial out.

Jessica's cellphone rang several times, as it lay on her bed inside the Hartford mansion. The LCD screen flashed his name, but there was no answer. When her voicemail activated, Garza contemplated hanging up. But, Spencer was right, he thought. Jessica was special. She deserved more.

"Hey, it's me," Garza said, quietly. "I was calling to thank you again for your help…and also to say I'm sorry."

Garza took a deep breath. Every bone in his body was telling him to hang up and leave it at that, but something else urged him on. He glanced on his desk at the photo of his sister, Sienna.

"Jess, this is hard for me. I really didn't want to do it like this. Actually, I didn't want to say anything at all. I know that makes me a jerk, but I can't do this. I can't feel the way you want me to feel. I can't be the person you think I am," Garza explained. "That's the reason I haven't called. We made a mistake. You shouldn't want anything to do with me. It's a death sentence if you do."

On the other end of that call, Jessica's cellphone remained on her bed, but the speaker had been activated. Jessica was seated on her bed the entire time, listening intently to his voice as he left the message.

"I'm sorry," Garza said, before hanging up.

* * *

Several floors below Jessica's room, Chris Hartford stood inside the Tracking Lab, staring at the Lunati sword which he had placed on the recently-repaired examination table. He heard approaching footsteps and glanced over to the doorway to see Spencer Kingston. Chris returned his eyes to the weapon, as Spencer walked over to him.

"So much power," Chris said, somberly. "All this treasure. What's really the point, Spencer? No one can be invincible. The Lunati king sure wasn't…and look how much he's been corrupted."

"On days like this, it's a lot easier to feel powerless," Spencer said.

"I keep thinking about the day we buried her," Chris said. "After I found out she was dead I ran off…you found me."

"I remember," Spencer said, with a somber smile. "I told you that she would always be in your heart—in all our hearts."

"I hope she still is," Chris said, as his thoughts drifted to Addie.

"That's something you should never doubt, Master Chris."

"I remember something else you told me that day," Chris said, as he looked over at Spencer. "We all have to grow up sometime."

"You have grown into a man your mother would be very proud of," Spencer said. "She would want you to be happy. You have to take your destiny into your hands. You cannot let the past dictate your future. She wouldn't want this negativity against your father to fester in your soul. You must learn from his mistakes and your own."

"Or I'm doomed to repeat them, right?" Chris said, his voice low.

Spencer nodded in agreement, knowing it to be true.

"So tell me Spencer, how does an orphan with no family turn out to be the best father in the world?" Chris said, as he smiled at his butler.

"You could say I've had a lot of great influences…and so have you. After all, one of them was Maggie Hartford," Spencer said, with a smile.

Chris hugged Spencer and as he closed his eyes, he saw her face. His mother was smiling at him. Chris didn't want to be doomed to repeating his father's mistakes. It was a fate that he knew he had to avoid.

Across town, Addie Malcolm was in the exact same boat, whether she realized it or not. Ignoring…or forgetting past mistakes could prove to be a fatal mistake.

THE END

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure  
**Possession of the Lunati sword leads to trouble for  
Hartford's crew, as all their foes seem to emerge from  
oblivion looking to secure the most powerful piece of  
the Lunati treasure. But what makes the Lunati sword  
so special? When its true nature is unlocked, the  
Rangers get a shocking surprise.


	14. Blade

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #14  
"Blade"

The secrets men keep can grow burdensome over time. They can be weighing, challenging to hold so close. When a secret is formed, it becomes a looming cloud, hovering over those who choose to keep it. But no secrets can be held forever. The biggest secrets always have a way of becoming known, especially when the holders of that secret each have their own agenda. The secrets men keep lead to the biggest lies and when one secret is revealed, lies will be exposed as well. This leaves only one remaining question for those that keep such secrets.

How long will it be before the secret is out?

In the darkness of the large factory, the flowing robes belonging to Tarok appeared almost black. They had been soiled by the wreckage of his last home and Tarok was hoping not to experience anymore such mishaps. It helped that no one outside of that factory knew he had taken it as refuge.

The Lunati man descended the staircase at the very rear of the abandoned factory. His steps were slow and methodical. Tarok was always plotting, even when it came to how fast he wished to reach his destination. He continued on his way in the basement of the factory, until he reached a metal door. His hand gripped the handle and he opened the room, lit only by a few candles.

Tarok entered and could see her head turn to him, as the door creaked. She stood up from the cot where she had been sitting and walked over to him, showing more closely her look of unhappiness.

"We can't stay here," Addie Malcolm said. "He needs to go to a hospital!"

As she spoke, she pointed back at the cot where her brother had been lying motionless for hours, since their arrival.

"Our stay here will not be permanent," Tarok revealed. "We simply need a safe position to formulate our next plan of attack."

"Plan of attack?" Addie said, looking confused. "We're not attacking anything. Look at Bishop! Look what all your plotting has done to him! If you hadn't given the Ja'Vey all that power, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"My actions are not your concern," Tarok spoke defiantly. "The only thing you need to worry about is getting the Lunati sword back!"

"Back?" Addie spoke, again confused. "Tell me you're not planning another trip to Panama, because if you are, I'm out!"

"No," Tarok answered. "The sword is closer than you think. I can feel it in my bones. Someone has found it and we must retrieve it now! Time is running short."

"Time could be running short for Bishop!" Addie protested. "And I'm not going anywhere until he's better. So, you I suggest you find a solo plan, because this partnership's on hold…indefinitely!"

Addie turned her back on Tarok, in her own defiance and sat back down on the cot next to her brother, checking his wounds. Tarok raised his fist in anger, as he walked towards her. But he paused in mid-step when he felt the energy building within Addie. In this instance, her anger was more powerful than his own and he knew to pick his battles. He walked back to the metal door he entered through. He looked back at his hunters in the candle light.

"I understand," Tarok said, quietly.

As he closed the door, he knew that indeed time was running short for him. He was the keeper of a grave secret and the one thing that could break his web of lies was the Lunati sword. Tarok stormed out of the factory quickly, walking faster than he ever had before.

* * *

As the doorbell rang once more, Garza contemplated not bothering to even try to answer. His shower had been interrupted and he barely had time to dry himself off. But, the constant ringing of the bell had gone from being an annoyance to a problem he was determined to solve quickly. He swung the door open and was stunned by the blonde staring back at him. Before he could invite her in, Jessica Lorrie walked right into the living room of the Durst house.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Garza said, still surprised. "Jimmy could have been here."

"You really don't think highly of my intelligence do you?" Jessica said, sarcastically. "I'm the smartest person you'll ever meet. Finding out the work schedule of Sgt. Durst is a miniscule task for my intelligence."

"Look, I know you're upset but—"

"Shut up," Jessica said, cutting him off. "You've done enough talking. You know I heard your message. Now you're going to hear my response. Since we're both adults, I won't stoop to leaving a message on your phone about it!"

Garza winced, as he realized the futility of his actions and knew it was the reason for her anger towards him.

"I can't begin to explain how immature you're being," Jessica said, sternly. "I'm not some stupid bimbo you can toy around with."

"I—"

"And," Jessica said, loudly cutting him off again. "Despite our age difference, I'm not a child. In fact, your behavior is the one that's bordering on infantile."

Garza put a hand up, gesturing, begging for her to let him get a word in. Jessica finally stopped talking, although her huffs were still audible in the room.

"I'm sorry," he said.

It wasn't a good opener. He knew from the look of fury building in her face once again.

"You're right," he quickly added. "You're not a bimbo and I wasn't trying to treat you like one. You're smarter than anyone I've ever met and…I don't even know what infantile means, but you're probably right about that too."

Garza took his cue from her. He noticed her breathing begin to steady. He was on the right track.

"Just listen to me," Garza said. "What happened between us was fantastic…but dangerous. If the Ja'Vey found out—"

"Don't bring them into this," Jessica said, her mood turning to sadness. "You can't use them as an excuse so you won't take the risk. They could be dead."

"They're not dead!" Garza said, forcefully. "I can feel it in my bones. They are alive and they're out there, plotting their revenge. I can't let you be their next target."

"You also have no right to decide for me what I can and cannot have!" Jessica said, pressing him on the point she had been trying to make since her arrival. "I'm willing to fight for what I want because I care about you."

Garza grabbed Jessica's arms, pleading with her to listen to him.

"If they ever found that I—how I feel, they'd use it against me in a heartbeat and I couldn't handle anything happening to you," Garza said.

"I can take care of myself," Jessica said.

"I know that, but—"

"But nothing!" Jessica said, angrily forcing her arms out of his grasp. "You have to take responsibility for your feelings and you can't let anything stand in your way if you really want something bad enough. So when you're ready to grow up and take charge of your life and stop living it based on fear, give me a call."

Without another word, Jessica walked out of the Durst house just as quickly as she had entered. As he heard the door slam shut, Garza took a deep, troubled breath, wondering how he could even begin to make this situation right.

* * *

On a steep mountaintop above a roaring waterfall, the lair of Dark Shadow stood quiet and unmoving, a symbol of tranquility and peace. Seconds later, the quiet peace was broken by the sound of an engine miles above the property. The blue Helio Zord soon landed on the large concrete platform that had been its home for over a month since Evan Yukito had liberated it from the Hartford estate. With the engine deactivated, Evan exited the vehicle, followed by his comrades Miko, Taiyami and the owl Waza who took off to the skies, zipping around the group.

"It feels good to be free," the owl spoke, his voice excited despite showing his advanced age.

"Sorry it was such a long trip, Waza," Evan said. His voice was full of pride. "But, we got what we went for."

The group entered their lair and headed directly for the large room at the front of the house, which not only acted as their meeting room, but also a place of leisure.

"Home sweet home," Miko said, as she raised her arms at her sides, as if to give a hug to the vast space. "New Zealand was amazing, but there's no place like home."

Taiyami, however, didn't seem to share his team's relief. He let out a noticeable grunt that caught Waza's attention. The owl landed on his shoulder.

"Why the long face, Taiyami?" Waza asked.

"His face is always like that," Miko said with a giggle.

"I do not see why we are celebrating," Taiyami revealed. "This is merely a small victory."

Evan sighed, as he pulled a black cloth bag out of his pocket. Its small size allowed it to easily fit into the palm of his hand.

"Haven't you ever heard that good things come in small packages," Evan said, with a smile. "Well, this is a great thing in a very small package."

"We have been gone for weeks," Taiyami spoke, sternly. "The Lunati relics may have all been recovered by now. We should be out there looking for them!"

"Patience, Taiyami," Evan pressed. "You're not listening. It doesn't matter if the relics have all been located. It's useless without the treasure in this little bag. You know as well as I do that we were outmatched when looking for the Lunati pieces. We don't have Hartford's satellite technology. We don't have Tarok's connection to the treasure either. What we have is our brains and we used them to find this little baby."

Evan cradled the bag in his hand as if it were an egg he had sworn to protect.

"This is the key to it all, Taiyami," Evan said. "The most valuable piece of the puzzle and we have it."

"Are we going to sell it?" Miko said, with a flighty sigh, as she walked up next to Evan, placing her arm on his shoulder, allowing her to lean up against him.

"Of course not," Evan said, full of confidence. "We've got the power and we're certainly not giving it away."

"To harness the Lunati power, we must have all the relics," Taiyami said.

"And we'll get them," Evan said. "This is our insurance policy. None of the other factions are even looking for it. Don't you see, Taiyami? The contents of this tiny little bag have propelled us to the forefront of the treasure hunt."

"You place a lot of faith in your abilities," Taiyami said, seriously. "If we never obtain the other relics, that discovery becomes useless. We cannot sit around here twirling our thumbs, waiting for the other relics to fall into our laps."

"Don't worry," Evan responded quickly. "You know me. I always have a plan. First things first, though, we have to keep this little baby safe. I think the best way to do that is for one of us to hide it."

"One of us? You mean keep it a secret even from the rest of Dark Shadow?" Waza wondered, his voice troubled.

"Safety and secrecy has to be our priority," Evan explained. "If any of the other factions find out we have this, we get an instant target on our backs. If we stay off their radar, it makes it a lot easier to swoop in and take all the power. The less people that know the better, which includes us. So, who's it going to be?"

"I think you should keep it, Yuki," Miko said quickly.

Taiyami lowered his head, as if he knew the outcome of this vote.

"I agree," Waza said, fluttering away from Taiyami. "It was your plan and research that led us to this discovery."

"I think Taiyami should hide it," Evan said, shocking everyone who could hear him.

Taiyami raised his head quickly, tilting it to the side curiously.

"You are serious?" Taiyami asked.

Evan walked over to him and extended his hand, offering the small cloth bag.

"Miko & Waza vote for me, but I don't really want to do it. It's a big responsibility. You're the best fighter we have. If any of us can keep it safe it's you. So, you want the job?" Evan asked.

Taiyami took the bag into his hand, triumphantly.

"I will guard it with my life," Taiyami vowed.

"I know you will," Evan said, as he flashed a smile.

"But what about the other pieces? The other factions?" Taiyami wondered. "We must find out what we've missed. We have to secure the other relics."

"You know for an ancient ninja, you've got an awfully itchy trigger finger," Evan said, with a sigh. "We'll find the treasure. We just have to pick our spot."

As if on cue, a knock was heard on their front door. While the knocks were short and spread apart, it felt almost as if the entire house was shaking under the weight of that hand. All four members of Dark Shadow looked amongst themselves. Everyone was troubled, but curious. Evan walked over to the door and opened it, stunned by what he saw. He moved out of the way, allowing them to see the identity of their visitor. Taiyami instinctively reached for his double-bladed naginata, while swiftly placing the cloth bag behind his back, out of their visitor's line of vision. Miko took a defensive stance as Tarok entered.

"There is no need for violence…yet," Tarok offered.

"What do you want?" Evan asked, as he joined his comrades.

"I seek your assistance," Tarok said. "I have seen your capabilities before and I wish to barter for your services."

"Is this a joke?" Evan asked. "I thought you had your own manpower."

"Let us just say that they have been sidelined for the moment," Tarok said.

"We've missed a lot," Miko said.

Waza instinctively pecked at her hair, reminding her not to mention their trip.

"Is Dark Shadow available?" Tarok asked, glaring at Evan.

"That depends," Evan said. "What are you offering?"

Tarok reached into his robes and pulled out a large black cloth bag. Seeing his offering made Taiyami grab hold a little tighter to the small bag he was hiding behind his back. Evan looked inside the large bag and then back at Tarok, appearing confused.

"What is this?"

Tarok smiled as he reached inside, grabbing one of the white stones. He tossed it onto the floor of the lair, where it instantly transformed into a Karth.

"You're giving us your foot soldiers?" Taiyami wondered.

"Believe me," Tarok said. "There are a lot more where those came from. Do we have a deal?"

"What's the job?" Evan asked, still not agreeing.

"The Lunati sword has been found," Tarok announced. "I believe it is in Silver City and I require help in regaining it."

"The Lunati sword," Evan repeated, as he eyed Taiyami. "We're in."

Tarok nodded. He turned back to the open door.

"I will provide you with coordinates for our meeting place when you arrive in the city. Do not take long. Time runs short," Tarok said. "We do not want the sword to fall into the wrong hands."

Tarok disappeared from the house, but left behind a feeling of tension that spread quickly amongst the members of Dark Shadow.

Miko walked over to the Karth that remained. She stared all over the creature, as it stood at attention, seemingly waiting for orders.

"I don't understand, Yuki. What do we need them for?" she asked.

"We can always use more muscle," Evan said. "They might come in handy."

At that moment, Taiyami's naginata flew through the air, piercing the skull of the Karth and causing it to explode into tiny rocks and dust. Miko barely had time to take cover. As the dust settled, Taiyami stepped through it.

"The Lunati sword is our priority now," he spoke. "It will come in handy if we are to truly gain all of the relics."

"Then I guess you better hide our little treasure so we can be on our way," Evan said.

Taiyami nodded to Evan, before disappearing into his room. With him gone, Evan glanced over at Miko and Waza.

"So much for twirling our thumbs, waiting for the treasure to fall into our lap," Evan said with a smile.

* * *

Jessica Lorrie stomped into the Hartford mansion and down the secret entrance to the Tracking Lab. Although she was wearing soft-soled gym shoes, her footsteps could be heard approaching. As she entered the Tracking Lab, she barely noticed Chris & Ian Hartford already talking inside. She dropped her shoulder bag next to her computer terminal and finally took a deep breath. It was then that she looked past the table and saw Chris & Ian on the far side of the room. Chris was holding the Lunati sword out, as Ian ran a scanning device over the weapon. She hadn't noticed them, but they had definitely noticed her. Both men were staring directly at her.

"Bad morning?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jessica said, as she turned her computer on. She had wanted to keep her relationship with Garza out of conversation at the mansion, especially since she couldn't make sense of it herself.

"You were supposed to help me catalogue the sword," Ian said, looking troubled. Jessica wasn't known for missing work.

"Yep…and guess who had to fill in?" Chris said, half-joking.

When Jessica didn't laugh it off, his own smile faded.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Jessica said, softening a bit when she realized they were worried about her. "And, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to miss our appointment."

"It's perfectly fine," Ian said.

"Yeah," Chris chimed in. "I didn't mind, really. Any excuse to get my hands on this blade again."

He gripped the sword tightly in his hands.

"It's remarkable," Ian said, as both he and Chris glanced at it with child-like glee. "The design is flawless. Whoever created it was so meticulous. The blending of gold and silver gives it a regal look, while also enhancing its offensive capabilities."

"I know," Chris added. "When I first held it in my hands it was like…pure power, like I could fight off anything. I don't think there's anything it can't cut through."

Jessica almost admired their hero worship of the weapon. She smiled a bit, realizing that it was true what she had heard about boys and their toys. They never outgrew new ones. She walked over to the two, as they continued to take in the sword's design. It was then that Jessica noticed something strange about the sword's design. She grabbed Chris's arm, forcing him to position the sword so she could look closer.

"What is it?" Ian asked, noticing Jessica's stare.

"Well, from the looks of this, the design isn't so flawless after all," she said, as she pointed to an oval-shaped piece of gold that was attached to the sword near the handle. "Take a closer look at the design."

Ian wheeled himself closer to the Rangers, as Jessica lowered Chris's arm so Ian could see what she was pointing at.

"What are we staring at?" Chris asked, clueless as to what Jessica saw.

"Look at the direction of the etching on the gold," Jessica said. "It almost seems like this piece should be turned ninety-degrees in the other direction."

"I don't see what you mean," Chris said.

"Like this," Jessica said, as she grabbed a hold of the piece of gold, turning it like a knob.

She was surprised to feel the piece moving in her grip. Jessica turned the piece as far as she could and as the design became perfect, the entire sword began to glow in Chris's hand. The sword began to levitate on its own, floating away from them. The three instinctively backed away from the weapon, keeping their eyes on it, as it began to move in strange ways. Parts of the sword separated, seemingly transforming. As the blade separated, forming legs, their eyes all grew wider.

Before their eyes, the sword expanded, growing larger, as its form became more humanoid. Within seconds, the sword had turned into a completely different creature all together. They moved away again, as the being turned to face them, appearing almost robotic. The transformed sword not only had legs, but arms and even a head. Two glowing green eyes lit up at the front of that head, shocking them once again.

Without a word, the creature began looking around slowly, taking in the environment around it. As it gazed upon the computer terminals, scanners and equipment, its movements grew more erratic. Finally, the creature's gaze rested on the trio.

"What is this place?" he spoke. Its male voice was calm yet tense. It had a sedate innocence about it that contrasted with the raw power of its sword form. "Where am I?"

Ian, Jessica and Chris shared curious glances before Chris turned to the creature, still looking stunned.

"California," he muttered.

"What is this California?" the creature asked.

"I have a feeling we should start with something more simple," Jessica said.

"I agree," Ian added. "I think it's been a very long time since you were…awake."

"This place…not even the mystics have such power," the creature spoke.

"I'm sure you must be very confused," Ian said, keeping his voice as calm as possible. "But this is the year 2008."

Several moments passed as the creature lowered its head, seemingly contemplating Ian's revelation.

"I am sorry," the creature spoke, before raising its head to them.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Jessica said. "This has to be a huge shock."

"And, not just for him," Chris said quietly. "So, are you normally like this or is the sword your normal form?"

"I—I am Zel," the creature introduced himself. "I am the sword. I exist in two forms to better protect my master, both offensively and defensively."

"Your master?" Ian said, with a sigh, knowing who he must have meant.

"Of course," Zel spoke. "I am the loyal servant of the Lunati king."

Tensions rose once again for Hartford and his team when they thought of Zel returning to Tarok's hands.

"I have a feeling that's not a good thing," Chris said, with a sigh.

* * *

Tarok shifted in his seat, as he continued to wait inside a large cave on the outskirts of Silver City. It was close to his former home, but he had chosen against making it his original base, because it wasn't secluded enough. But now, he couldn't afford seclusion. He wanted his enemies to know where to find him on this occasion, since his enemies were about to become his friends. As he finally heard approaching footsteps grinding on the gravel, he turned to see Evan Yukito emerge at the entranceway, flanked by Miko and Taiyami.

Evan had wisely left Waza behind to guard Dark Shadow's lair, which was now home to something they found to be highly valuable.

"Nice place you got here," Evan said, sarcastically. "So, what's the plan?"

Tarok stood up from the stone table he had his Karths erect for this meeting. It was quickly obsolete and Tarok didn't care. He wanted to get things underway as soon as possible. The longer Zel remained away from him, the worst things could be.

"I am glad you could make it," Tarok responded. "I can sense the sword's presence within the city, but I have not been able to pinpoint its exact location. That is where you come in."

"Isn't this cozy!" another voice called out from the darkness.

Tarok and Dark Shadow all turned towards the cave entrance to see Drakar enter. Dark Shadow all went on the defensive quickly, as Drakar walked closer to them.

"What are they doing here?" Drakar called out, defiantly.

"We were just about to ask the same question," Evan said, looking squarely at Tarok.

"We all have…unique talents that will be useful in finding the sword," Tarok said, trying to appease both sides.

"Dark Shadow cannot be trusted!" Drakar exclaimed. "They have betrayed me too many times."

"Tarok contacted us because he knows we get the job done…at all costs!" Evan said, slyly.

"Gentlemen, you should save the bickering for after we locate the sword," Tarok said. "It is time to put our minor troubles aside. Once the sword is found, we can fight it out if need be. But, it is too strong to be allowed to fall into other hands. Whoever holds that sword is endowed with extreme power."

"Then that isn't good news for you," Drakar said. "My surveillance cameras show the sword is in the hands of Hartford!"

Tarok could feel a wave of anger wash over him in that moment. He quickly regained his senses before his despair could show.

"All the more reason to work together and act quickly!" Tarok said. "The Lunati sword must not remain with those meddling Hartfords!"

Tarok outlined his plans to his new allies. In the end, he didn't feel fully confident in their abilities to work together, but it didn't matter. He just needed enough muscle to keep the Rangers busy until he could retrieve the sword. It was much too powerful to remain in Hartford's hands. Tarok knew if anyone could unlock the sword, it would be them.

* * *

Back in the Tracking Lab, Chris, Ian and Jessica remained stunned at the living nature of the Lunati sword. As they continued to engage Zel, they sympathized with his plight, especially as he still seemed rattled by the change in time.

"It is all so strange," Zel said, lowering his head once again.

"I know it must be difficult, but you're among friends here," Jessica said, trying to reassure him. "We're protectors—at least we're trying to be."

"Protectors?" Zel looked up at her.

"Your king's treasures were scattered after the Ja'Vey's attack on the Lunati kingdom," Ian explained. "We've dedicated ourselves to trying to recover them. That's how we found you."

"The Ja'Vey," Zel spoke, as memories flooded his head. "We weren't expecting their attack. My master was faced with such a difficult decision after the Great Betrayal."

"The Great Betrayal?" Chris repeated curiously. "You're talking about what happened with the queen?"

"Yes," Zel said, almost amazed that they were familiar with it. "No one realized her treachery until it was too late. I discovered her betrayal myself. I found her in the embrace of the Lunati duke, my master's most trusted advisor. They were not only betraying the king's loyalty. They were plotting against his leadership."

As Zel retold the story, the trio listened intently, riveted by his account of the events they had only known about through ancient texts.

"They tried to stop me, but I had no choice. My loyalty is to the king, no matter what. I told him of their betrayal. The king was shattered to his core. He made the hardest decision that was ever placed before him," Zel said. "He told me so. I was the only one he felt he could trust after the Great Betrayal."

Zel began to slowly pace, as he continued to be haunted by the memories. To him, it seemed like it had happened only moments ago.

"He ordered their executions. The entire kingdom was affected. They all rallied behind the king and all eyes were on that execution. But that was our gravest mistake," Zel explained. "Every soul in the empire was so focused on the conflict within, that we were not prepared for the Ja'Vey's attack. They ravaged the kingdom. I reverted back to my sword form as the fight began. I don't remember anything after that."

Zel's head once again lowered.

"Now, I know. The battle was lost. I failed my master," Zel spoke, his voice low and saddened.

"Look, Zel. A lot has changed since then," Chris said, his mind still on Tarok and the looming revelation of his resurrection. "Tarok isn't the same person you remember."

Jessica & Ian both looked over at Chris. Neither was expecting Tarok's current state to be revealed so soon, especially given Zel's distraught state.

"Tarok," Zel uttered, as his head shot up towards Chris. "You have encountered Tarok in this time?"

"He was preserved within the royal tomb," Ian admitted, since Chris had opened the door on the subject. "We awakened him, completely by accident."

"Zel, he's changed so much from the time you knew him," Chris pressed on. "You don't have to serve him, or anyone else. He's not the same king."

Zel took a cautious step forward, as he digested what Chris & Ian had told him.

"King?" Zel repeated, shaking his head. "Tarok is **not** the Lunati king!"

A stunned silence fell over the Tracking Lab as Jessica, Chris and Ian were floored by Zel's latest revelation.

* * *

On the level above the Tracking Lab, Spencer Kingston emerged from the kitchen upon hearing the doorbell. He headed off to answer it, completely oblivious to the drama unfolding in the mansion's basement. Spencer opened the door and was a bit surprised by the visitor.

"Well, Detective Garza, this is a surprise," Spencer said, with a welcoming smile, which then faded in an instant. "Am I under arrest?"

"Not today," Garza said, with a half-smile of his own.

"Can I assume the same is true for the other residents of this house?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Garza said, with a chuckle. "Can I come in now?"

"Please do," Spencer said, waving his arm as he opened the door wide to make way for Garza's entrance. "What can I do for you on this lovely day?"

"Actually, you can point me to where I can find Jessica," Garza replied.

Spencer took a deep breath.

"Well, sir, I'm afraid she's working at the moment. She's quite busy—"

"I called her, Spencer!" Garza said, attempting to break through Spencer's protective shield. "I did. I laid it all out."

"Oh really," Spencer said, looking confused since he knew Jessica was clearly still upset about something.

"Yes. Let's just say it didn't go over well," Garza said.

"I guess I asked the wrong questions before letting you in here then," Spencer said, as his tone turned to one of annoyance and anger. "I warned you."

Garza raised an objecting hand.

"Look, that's why I'm here. I need to talk to her. Please, will you just tell her I'm here and let her make the decision on whether I get to stay?" Garza said.

"So be it," Spencer said, before turning on his heels and heading towards the rear of the mansion.

He left Garza standing at the front foyer next to the door. Spencer opened the secret passage leading down into the basement. He traversed the stairs and made his way into the Tracking Lab, where he got a real surprise. He saw the Hartfords and Jessica standing in front of the walking, talking gold creature that oddly resembled the Lunati sword.

"Uh, sir?"

All eyes shifted briefly to see Spencer. They were all so engrossed by Zel that they hadn't heard his footsteps approach the lab.

"What is it Spencer?" Ian said. "We're kind of busy."

"I can see that, sir," Spencer said. "I'll reserve my questions for later. But, there is someone here to see Miss Lorrie."

"Me?" Jessica spoke, confused.

"I'd give you three guesses but that would be a waste of all our time," Spencer said, giving her an obvious glare.

Jessica almost slapped herself after hearing that. It was obvious who had come calling. She hated leaving the lab at the moment, but she was insanely curious about why Garza would come to see her in person so quickly after their last encounter.

"I'll be right back," Jessica said to Ian, before jogging off towards the stairs. Spencer followed her up them.

With the two Brits departed, all focus returned to Zel.

"I don't understand," Zel said. "Why would you believe that Tarok was the king of the Lunati?"

"He told us," Ian said, lowering his own head and shaking it in shame. "And I believed him."

"It's obvious now that he was lying," Chris said.

"None of your texts mention any names, just titles. We wouldn't have even known Queen Seviny's name if Jessica hadn't come across an obscure spell to resurrect her," Ian explained.

"Queen Seviny lives as well?!" Zel said, his voice showing panic.

"No," Chris said quickly. "She did, kinda, for a while but only as a…reflection. It's a long story."

"Tarok lives," Zel said, as he began to pace once again. "His treachery continues! He was the king's most trusted ally."

"So, Tarok was the duke that betrayed the king by having an affair with Queen Seviny?" Chris said, putting the pieces together. "That explains a lot, including his general evilness up to this point."

"I knew I felt something strange but after you explained the situation I figured it was nothing," Zel said, as he lowered his head. "Now I realize it is Tarok I sense."

"You're saying he's alive?" Chris said, as his own thoughts turned to Addie and the cave-in at Tarok's cavern. There had still been no word from any of them in days.

"His evil must not be allowed to continue!" Zel said, forcefully. "I must stop him."

Zel advanced towards the lab entrance, but Ian rolled in front of him, blocking his way.

"You can't just run off after some feeling," Ian said. "We can protect you, help you. You can help us locate the other relics. That's what Tarok's after."

"He already has the crown," Chris added.

"He's taken my king's crown?!" Zel said, fiercely. "The dishonor continues. I have to go. I have to find him, now!"

"We can't let you do this," Ian said, sternly. "You're too valuable to our cause. Tarok is so much stronger than you remember."

"I will not allow you to hinder my efforts," Zel said, as he picked up Ian's wheelchair with ease and moved it out of his path.

"Chris!" Ian shouted.

"Zel, wait!" Chris said, as he grabbed the creature's arm only to be quickly throttled.

One push from his other hand sent Chris flying through the air and colliding with the wall.

"My king's honor is at stake and I will not let Tarok tarnish it again!" Zel shouted as he transformed back into his sword form.

Ian was forced to watch as the sword, still glowing, flew off through the darkened passageway. When it reached the top of the stairs and saw no exit, the sword returned to the Tracking Lab. Ian called out to Zel, begging the creature to stop. Zel did not respond or transform. The sword flew off through the rear exit of the Tracking Lab, leading to the zord bay, where the doors had remained open. Ian rolled over to the computer terminal and activated the cameras in the zord bay. He watched in disappointment as the sword zoomed through the bay and exited through the hatch reserved for the Hyper Jet. Ian silently cursed himself. The Lunati sword was gone.

* * *

"Borrrrring!" Miko exclaimed, as she walked down the streets of Silver City, with her arms slumped, kicking any stray objects on the ground as she passed them.

She looked over at Evan Yukito walking at her side, holding his open tracker, which he was using to do random scans of the vicinity, as they got closer to the Hartford mansion.

"Tarok may be scary, but he sure doesn't have much action in his plans," Miko said, as she rested her head on Evan's shoulder, as they continued to walk.

As the two passed several pedestrians, Miko seemed not to notice the glares directed towards her revealing outfit. She was wearing a navy blue bikini top with a black leather vest, cut off at the midriff, to match her black leather miniskirt. The gloves she wore were tiny, like leather motorcycle gloves, also black in color. Her knee-high leather boots led most bystanders to think she was a common hooker, but Miko never cared. Her outfit was designed for comfort and ease of use in battle…and she thought it was cute, which was all that mattered.

At that moment, a sleek gust of wind blew through the area, ending right in front of the two. Taiyami appeared from out of nowhere, as if he had rode in on that breeze.

"Any luck from above?" Evan asked, still intently glancing at his tracker.

Taiyami fell in line with the two, and like Miko, he ignored the gasps and glances from those on the street.

"No," Taiyami said. "I grow tired of this game."

"Join the club," Miko said. "Why don't we just sneak into the mansion and get the sword? I'm sure I could whip up a few disguises!"

"No," Evan replied. "We stick with Tarok's plan. I'm sure Drakar will contact us if there's movement at the Hartford house with the sword."

"Drakar will betray us!" Taiyami said. "He does not care what Tarok thinks about it. He would destroy us at the first chance."

"Well, considering we've betrayed him multiple times in the past, he's well within his right, isn't he?" Evan said, with a chuckle. "Now, come on."

"We should be discussing how we intend to take the sword if our new allies have the same agenda," Taiyami said.

"That's easy. We don't," Evan said, plainly.

"Huh?!" Miko stopped in her tracks, clearly stunned.

Taiyami also stopped.

"What are you saying?" Taiyami pressed him for more.

"I'm saying we need to fly under the radar, remember," Evan said, as he stopped and turned to face his comrades. "We don't make a play for the sword, unless it's to give it to Tarok."

"You're seriously suggesting we don't try to take the sword for ourselves?" Miko said.

"Exactly," Evan responded.

"But what about the power," Miko said, as she began to whine on the sidewalk, drawing more attention to herself.

"We have the power," Evan said, keeping his voice calm and low. "We just have to bide our time. Let the others squabble over the sword. As far as they all know, we have nothing. That makes us a simple nuisance. But in reality we're the X-factor. You don't need all the cards to win the hand. You just need the right ones."

Evan turned and continued on his way, continuing his scanning. Miko continued to pout but followed him. Taiyami remained a few feet behind the two as he shook his head, watching them walk off together.

"You put too much faith in your cards, Yukito, and it just may lead to your downfall," Taiyami spoke quietly before walking off after his comrades.

* * *

"So, have you changed your mind?" Jessica asked Garza.

She had found him still standing by the front door of the mansion. While he didn't make it obvious, Spencer could hear everything that occurred between them from the kitchen.

"It's not that simple and you know it," Garza said.

Jessica gave a disappointed sigh.

"This isn't some fairy tale where proclamations of love will give everyone a happy ending," Garza said.

"You still don't understand," Jessica said. "I don't care about some idealistic happy ending. I'm talking about the here and now! You have all these ideas about what the future should be. All I'm asking is for you to take a chance on the present, a chance that we might actually have something, no matter how long it'll last."

"You don't want me to be afraid, but I can't help it," Garza said. "I've lost so many people I care about. I don't want you to be one of them."

"I told you I can take care of myself," Jessica said. "I'm not asking for a babysitter. I'm asking for an equal. I just want you to live life and not cower in fear, wondering when the next strike is going to come."

"But if I do that, if I let my guard down, the fall will be a hell of a lot harder," Garza said, sadly. "Especially if it involves you."

Garza reached out for her arm, just as running footsteps were heard approaching them. Spencer poked his head out of the kitchen just in time to see Chris Hartford running towards the front door.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Jessica asked, as Garza snatched his hands away from her before Chris could notice.

"It's Zel. He's gone," Chris said, a little out of breath.

"Gone?" Jessica repeated.

"After Tarok!" Chris said. "He lied to everyone. He's not the Lunati king. He's the duke that tried to take over the empire."

"Why am I not surprised," Jessica said, seething. "We have to go after Zel. He's got no idea what the city's all about now."

"I know. Come on," Chris said, as he whipped open the front door and went running out, pulling the keys to the tracking jeep from his pocket.

"Who's Zel?" Garza asked, completely confused.

"It's a long story," Jessica said, as she moved closer to the door. "I can explain on the way, if you'll come with us."

Garza looked troubled once again.

"Please, Stephen," Jessica said.

When she saw him lower his head, she knew his answer. She rushed off at the sound of the tracking jeep's horn honking for her. Garza watched Jessica jump into the jeep, which sped off of the Hartford's property. Behind him, Spencer continued to watch from the kitchen doorway. He sighed.

* * *

In the heart of Silver City, the robotic Zel was once again in his humanoid form, as he walked between several buildings and streets, completely mystified at his surroundings. People ran at the sight of him and as he tried to cross a street he was almost hit by a speeding car, which swerved to avoid him.

"This place is so…different," Zel spoke to himself. "My senses are off. How will I be able to find Tarok in such congestion?"

Zel wandered into a large stone courtyard belonging to one of Silver City's largest insurance companies. Zel continued to move forward, twisting and turning his body, taking in all of the sights around him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Tarok's voice shattered Zel's confusion.

He knew instantly who the voice belonged to. He turned quickly and saw Tarok standing several feet away from him in the courtyard.

"Tarok!" Zel shouted.

"My proper title is duke!" Tarok said, with a gasping laugh. "However, you should get used to calling me…your new master!"

"Never!" Zel said, as he took off running towards Tarok, who did not move an inch, showing no fear. "You aren't fit to lead a horse let alone an empire!"

However, as Zel got within striking distance, a swarm of Draggs appeared around him, cutting off his path to Tarok. The red, lizard-like creatures assaulted him, trying to restrain him by the arms. Zel used his strength to throw the four creatures away from him. The two that had grabbed him around the waist were tightening their grip. He grabbed both by their necks and smashed them into each other, dropping them to the ground.

Zel continued to eye Tarok, who was smirking at him, as if he had already attained victory. Zel kicked away several more Draggs, and began to punch a few more. The foot soldiers were clearly no match for him.

Tarok started to look a bit more concerned, as Zel overcame the forces. He threw a handful of his own stones onto the courtyard and they quickly transformed into his villainous Karths. The creatures joined the Draggs in attempting to fight off Zel's onslaught, but soon, broken stones and dust were landing near Tarok's feet. He instinctively moved back a few more paces, keeping his eyes on Zel.

The warrior pressed on, continuing towards Tarok, even as he was being pulled in the opposite direction by the Draggs and Karths. The foot soldiers held him by the arms, by the legs, even around the neck, but Zel pressed on. He let out a furious scream and began to glow once again. Zel spun his body around, as he kicked and punched in all directions at lightning speed. Tarok ducked as several of the Draggs and Karths went flying past his head, knocked away from Zel's body. Tarok regained his bearings and his eyes grew wide as he saw Zel moving towards him once again.

"You will pay for your betrayal!" Zel said, as he began stomping towards Tarok.

At that moment, Zel was swiftly struck across the chest twice, by two blades. He staggered backwards, regaining his footing long enough to see a larger dragon-like creature standing before him. Zel knew instantly that this creature had to be connected to the Draggs.

Drakar let out a chuckle as he ran towards Zel, speeding past him and slicing into his armor with his dual swords. Zel sparked with damage and fell to the ground. He wasn't down for long, but as he made his way back to his feet, Drakar brought his blades down towards him.

Zel crossed his forearms together, blocking the attack. He used his momentum to push Drakar back a few feet. Zel scored a massive kick that sent Drakar's body flipping into the air. As it fell back towards the ground, Zel punched him in the chest, seconds before his body could hit the concrete. Drakar went flying directly towards Tarok at lightning speed. The Lunati traitor used his electrical energy, to catch Drakar's body, tossing it gently to the ground nearby.

Zel once again turned his attention back to Tarok. Just as a flurry of colored paper birds swarmed around him. Zel tried to swat them away, but it was too late.

"Paper crane attack!" a voice yelled from behind him.

At his command, the paper cranes exploded, damaging Zel once again. The Lunati warrior fell to one knee, but refused to fall. His green eyes still focused on Tarok. He tried to stand as his latest attacker, Taiyami, zipped past him on a gust of air, slicing at him with his double-bladed naginata, sending Zel down to one knee again.

Miko appeared out of nowhere, flipping repeatedly up to him, holding her wooden kon. She struck Zel from behind, forcing him down on both knees. Miko flipped over him and landed on Taiyami's shoulders for only a second, before taking off once again, on Taiyami's current of air. Taiyami called upon his ancient energy and endowed her weapon with enhanced power. Miko brought the thick stick down on Zel, striking him across the head. Zel fell onto his back, as a surge of energy transferred from the weapon to his head.

Miko landed behind him and quickly fell to one knee, as the Blue Ranger walked up behind her with his hand blaster drawn. She held her kon above her head, allowing him to balance his weapon on it. As Zel tried to get up again, Evan fired on him, sending him crashing to the ground once again in a barrage of sparks and smoke.

Tarok chuckled, as Drakar joined him at his side.

"He is finally defeated," Drakar exclaimed.

"Wait," Tarok said, grabbing Drakar's arm before he could walk over to the creature.

Zel attempted to get up again, but instead clutched his injured chest and transformed back into his sword form.

"Now, he is defeated," Tarok proclaimed.

They joined Dark Shadow, standing over the sword. Tarok picked it up from the ground and turned the activation knob near the handle, causing the green glow of the sword to fade to black. Tarok held tight to the sword and gave a wide smile.

"Finally, the Lunati sword is once again in my possession!"

"But, not for long!" Chris Hartford's voice came out nowhere.

Tarok, Drakar and Dark Shadow all turned to see the Tracking Jeep coming to a screeching halt a few yards away from them. Chris & Jessica both jumped out, with their trackers already drawn.

"Quite a party you've got going here, Tarok," Chris said, angrily. "I hope you got room for a couple more surprises."

"Let's do this," Jessica said, matching Chris's anger.

The two activated their trackers and ran them down their arms.

"Start up!" they shouted together, instantly morphing.

"Take us on, if you think you have a chance!" Tarok said, slyly. "With the Lunati sword in my possession, you will feel the complete wrath of my power and that of my new allies!"

Chris & Jessica exchanged a quick glance before rushing off towards their enemies. Tarok, Drakar and Dark Shadow all prepared for their attack, as the battle continued downtown.

* * *

Back inside the Hartford mansion, Garza continued to stand in the open doorway, staring off in the distance. Spencer continued watching him until his curiosity was too strong for him to stifle.

"Why didn't you go after her?" he asked Garza.

"I couldn't," Garza said, solemnly. He turned back to face Spencer. "I can't be a party to more destruction in the city."

Spencer walked over to Garza.

"I'm not a native of this country, but it's always been my understanding that your kind is very interested in serving and protecting," Spencer said.

Garza let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm walking a thin tightrope, Spencer and it's getting longer by the minute. I'm being pulled in so many directions I can barely think straight," Garza said. "On one side I have a loyalty to my job, to my boss, who happens to be my best friend and on the other side, there's her."

"You have feelings for her?" Spencer said.

"You mean it's _not_ obvious?" Garza said, trying to joke. "So, you tell me Spencer. How do I serve the law and still protect her?"

"That is a question that I cannot answer," Spencer said. "But, I do know that this is your chance to make the choice, to show her that you're willing to fight for whatever you believe is important."

Garza took a deep breath, pondering Spencer's words, just as Ian Hartford's voice was heard calling.

"Spencer!" Ian called, as he wheeled himself into the hall.

Spencer turned his back on Garza so that he could see his employer, who looked rather worried, in Spencer's opinion.

"What is it, sir?"

"The news is reporting on a disturbance downtown. You're not going to believe this. Tarok's formed an alliance with Drakar and Dark Shadow…and they've got the sword. Chris and Jessica are walking right into their hands," Ian said, appearing desperate.

"Oh dear," Spencer muttered. "Did you hear that?"

He turned back to Garza, only to find that the detective was already gone. Spencer sighed, hoping that Garza had managed to hear all of Ian's report before his departure. He hoped that what he and Ian both said would make a difference.

* * *

The Red & Pink Rangers both had their hand blasters drawn, firing furiously at Drakar, Taiyami, Miko and the Blue Ranger, as they passed them. .The fighters all staggered from the blasts, allowing the Rangers a straight path to Tarok and Zel.

The Lunati duke gripped Zel tight in his hand, feeling its power permeating through his hands. He slashed the sword out in front of him, sending a powerful energy blast wave to shoot out towards the two Rangers. Chris & Jessica's suits lit up with damage from the devastating attack. Tarok laughed loudly, as both Rangers were down on the ground. He looked to his forces, giving them all a look of ferocity.

"Finish them!" Tarok yelled, before levitating himself off the ground. He took up a position on top of a small building nearby, watching every moment, as he clutched the sword.

Down below, Jessica was pulled to her feet by Taiyami; he punched the Pink Ranger across the helmet, sending her staggering backwards. She got to her feet and blocked his incoming attacks, with her hand blaster in sword mode. She fought off his attacks, scoring a kick of her own, which connected with his head, causing to back off a bit. He pulled his naginata from behind him and swung it down at her, forcing Jessica to the ground. Sitting on the concrete, she used her blade to block his forceful attack. She swung her feet up kicking him away.

As she got to her feet, she could hear Miko's battle cry coming from behind her. Jessica ducked Miko's strike with her wooden staff. She came around for another pass, but Jessica blocked it away and slashed at the kon with her blaster sword, breaking the weapon in two. Miko appeared stunned.

"No!" she shouted. "Taiyami, get her!"

Jessica turned to find Taiyami on top of her. He grabbed the Pink Ranger by the throat and threw her into the air. His was engulfed in a gust of wind, sending him flying up after her. In mid-air, Taiyami slashed the Pink Ranger across the chest with his weapon, sending her crashing to the ground.

Several feet away from this onslaught, the Red Ranger also had his hands full, as Evan and Drakar attacked him simultaneously. Chris used his Power Staff to block Drakar's sword attacks. He swiftly slashed at the demon's chest, sending Drakar flying. But as he turned around, Yukito was right there, bringing his blaster sword down on Chris. He dodged the attack, and blocked Evan's next strike with his Power Staff. Soon, Drakar was on his feet, joining the melee. Both villains brought their weapons down on Chris. The Red Ranger ducked away, causing their weapons to collide with one another.

As they pulled away, he swung his Power Staff at the Blue Ranger, sending him flying backwards, his suit sparking with damage. But, Evan's feet never hit the ground. Before he could, he called upon his power weapon.

"Hover Strike!" the Blue Ranger yelled.

The wind-powered device materialized on his hand and he used it to keep his body in the air, propelling towards the Red Ranger. With his hand blaster fully formed, he opened fire on Chris, hitting the Red Ranger squarely in the chest. Chris staggered backwards, right into Drakar's range. He had his blades drawn, but Chris managed to flip out of the way. He called upon his hand blaster and formed its sword, as he took to the air, coming down on Drakar. Evan, however, was right there to block the attack, using his identical weapon. On the ground, Chris was once again caught between the two. Drakar brought his blades down on Chris, who quickly grabbed his Power Staff, blocking that attack with one hand, while he blocked Evan's strike attempt with the other.

Both Drakar and the Blue hunter tried to impose their power on the Red Ranger, each jockeying for a more offensive position, inching closer and closer to inflicting serious damage on Chris Hartford.

From his perch, Tarok smiled slyly. He saw the Red Ranger busy fighting off the attack and not far away from him, the Pink Ranger was having the same trouble. Tarok pulled the sword up to his face.

"I believe it is time for us to make our exit," Tarok said, praising the efforts of his distracting forces.

But as he turned, he was stunned to see Stephen Garza standing before him.

"Who are you?!"

"Silver City P.D." Garza announced. "I hear that's stolen merchandise!"

Tarok lunged at Garza with the sword, but he ducked the attempt and kicked the sword right out of Tarok's hands. The Lunati sword went flying into the air.

"No!" Tarok squealed, as he took off into the air chasing after it.

Garza backed up as far as he could and pulled his wrist morpher from his back pocket. He strapped it to his wrist and took off running at top speed. As he approached the ledge, he flipped open the morpher and activated it.

"Silver Ranger, Start Up!" he shouted, as he morphed in mid-air.

The Silver Ranger flew right past Tarok, swiping the sword before the Lunati duke could grab it. Garza landed on the ground several yards away from the other battles. He landed on one knee. As he got to both feet he saw Tarok coming down right towards him. He quickly whipped around, swiping at Tarok's chest with the sword, sending him flying backwards in a furious wave of energy that caused his entire body to burst into sparks.

Garza didn't bother to see where Tarok landed. He went running towards the other Rangers, pulling his Tracking Striker out in the process. He formed its blaster and ran right towards Miko and Taiyami. As Miko brought her broken stick down on the Pink Ranger, Garza blocked its strike with the sword. Taiyami was coming at him next, but he aimed his striker and the ancient ninja was caught at point-blank range, sending him flipping backwards via his own momentum.

The Pink Ranger, who had ducked to protect her head from the incoming strike from Miko, looked up to see her savior.

"You're here," she said, as she made it to her feet.

"No time to talk," Garza said, as he nodded at Chris.

He pushed Miko away long enough for Jessica to take over the fight against her. Garza ran off towards Chris, who was sliced across the chest by Drakar's sword at that moment. Garza pulled him off the ground and showed him the sword.

"I'm guessing this is what you were looking for," he said, as he handed the weapon to Chris.

"Thanks," Chris said, taking hold of it.

He turned the knob on the sword, allowing Zel to transform back into his humanoid form, just as Jessica ran up beside them. The four warriors stared at their enemies.

"You rescued me. Who are you?" Zel said, his voice conveying his surprise to see the Ranger.

"It's Chris and Jessica. We told you we were here to protect the relics," Chris said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Zel said, triumphantly, as he turned to their opponents as well.

Drakar, Evan, Miko and Taiyami were now standing together opposite them.

"Let's do this!" Chris shouted, as he and his three allies took their fighting stance and ran into action, evening the odds.

Zel took on Drakar, furiously trading strikes with him, as Chris fought off Evan's attacks. Several feet away, Jessica got the better of Miko, kicking her in the chest, sending her flying to the concrete. Taiyami saw this and was filled with fury. He kicked away Garza, whom he had been fighting. Taiyami flew into the air, summoning his signature assault.

"Paper crane attack!" Taiyami shouted from the air.

The colored paper birds swarmed around the Pink Ranger for only a second, before Garza took up a position in front of her, with his Tracking Striker drawn. He used the weapon to swipe away the paper cranes, just as Taiyami landed on the ground, next to Miko. Before they could react, the paper cranes were flying back at them, exploding upon impact. The barrage of damage left Miko down and unmoving. Taiyami got back to his feet, going after the Silver Ranger, before Jessica could even thank him.

"Miko!" Evan yelled, knocking Chris away with a swift kick.

The Blue Ranger ran to her side, seeing she was indeed unconscious.

"Taiyami! We're out!" Evan shouted, although Taiyami didn't seem to care, as he was focused on fighting this new Silver Warrior. "Now!"

Taiyami yelled in fury, as he flew away from Garza before he could swipe at him with his weapon. The gust of air deposited him to a spot next to Yukito, who had gathered Miko into his arms. Taiyami dropped a smoke bomb onto the ground, just as Jessica & Garza ran towards them. As the smoke cleared, Dark Shadow was gone. Garza turned his focus to Drakar who was fighting with Chris & Zel now. Before he could run off to help, Jessica grabbed his arm.

"Thanks," she said, simply.

Garza nodded and the two ran off towards the battle, just as a strike of lightning energy hit both of them, sending them flying backwards. As they fell to the ground, Tarok landed on the ground in front of them.

"You will pay for this, Silver Ranger!" Tarok grunted, just as he heard Drakar's grunts of pain.

He turned to see that Zel and Chris were working in tandem, striking the Ferum leader repeatedly, until he crashed to the ground, smoking with damage. He staggered to his feet and glanced at Tarok.

"I told you Dark Shadow would betray you!" Drakar yelled. "They've abandoned you…and so have I!"

Drakar's body became engulfed in flames upon his command, teleporting him away. Chris and Zel joined Garza & Jessica, helping them to their feet. The four fighters all now focused their attention on Tarok.

"You are a dastardly traitor," Zel shouted. "You are destined to be defeated."

Tarok let out a scream of fury.

"Not today!" he shouted, before disappearing with a bolt of his electrical energy.

The Red Ranger ran towards his spot, clearly upset that he had gotten away. He wanted to know what happened to Bishop and Addie. Why weren't they with him? He sighed in disappointment as he turned back to his comrades to see them all standing tall.

* * *

Inside the lair of Dark Shadow, Evan paced back and forth with his arms folded. He was worried because they returned with an injured comrade. Taiyami stood nearby, motionless and showing no sign of emotion whatsoever. Eventually, Waza flew into the main room coming from the direction of Miko's bedroom.

"How is she?" Evan asked upon seeing him.

"She should be fine. There were only minor bruises," Waza said. "I managed to wake her. There seems to be no permanent damage."

"The Silver Ranger is quite strong," Taiyami said.

"A new enemy to go with our new allies," Waza wondered.

"I have a feeling the alliance is over," Evan said, seriously.

"I knew that the moment Drakar entered it," Taiyami added.

"It doesn't matter," Evan said. "The only alliance we need is ourselves. Dark Shadow is a cohesive unit and that's our strength. We're not out of the game, thanks to our latest discovery. It's clear to me after today that the Hartfords are the strongest group in the hunt. They have the chalice and the sword."

"So?" Taiyami spoke, defiantly.

"So, if we stick close to them, we'll be on the trail of the next relic in no time," Evan said.

Taiyami let out a moan of annoyance and walked off towards his room. When he reached his darkened sanctuary, he made sure the door was secure. He retrieved the small cloth bag with Dark Shadow's greatest treasure inside, according to Evan Yukito. Taiyami knelt down and begun to meditate. In the darkness, the golden y-shaped glow of his helmet was the only visible light.

"You are enamored with strategy, Yukito," Taiyami spoke quietly. "But your elaborate plans have not led us to ultimate power. That is your flaw."

Taiyami held tight to the black cloth bag.

"Ultimate power will always be a true master's goal."

* * *

Tarok entered the factory that he now called home. He ventured into the basement and approached the room inhabited by the injured Bishop Malcolm and his younger sister. Without knocking, Tarok opened the door and found Addie in practically the same position she was in when he left hours before. She was still seated at Bishop's side.

"I take it there has been no change," Tarok said.

"He's moving around a bit more," Addie said. "I swiped him some medicine. What about you? Looks like you've come back empty-handed?"

Tarok gave a low moan, signaling that she was correct.

"Let us just say that my attempt to regain the sword did not go as planned," Tarok said. "It is difficult to know who I can trust, which is why I am here."

"I don't understand," Addie said.

"You and your brother are the only ones I can trust in this struggle for power. Believe me, it is a war. I need to know that I have your trust as well," Tarok said.

Addie glanced back at her brother's bandaged head. She looked back over at Tarok and nodded her head.

"We trust that you'll regain the treasure and make good on our deal. That's all we've agreed to. I still intend to help you towards that goal…once Bishop is better," Addie revealed.

"That is all I ask," Tarok said, with a nod.

He left the two alone. Once he closed the heavy metal door, he gave a deep sigh. He believed what Addie had told him, but also knew that he had no intention of granting their ultimate request. Tarok knew that when he got the entire treasure in his possession, he would not use it to serve anyone's interests but his own and that was why he never bothered to tell her the truth about his real identity.

* * *

Back inside the Hartford mansion, Spencer entered the Tracking Lab with a tray of snacks.

"It's a little close to dinner time, but after your battle, I thought you could use some nourishment," he announced.

"You got that right," Chris said, as he began devouring the hors d'ouevres.

"I cannot thank you enough for your assistance," Zel said. "I would have surely fell at the hands of Tarok. It's imperative that he not get the other treasures. He will become all-powerful, just as he hoped to in the past."

"Don't worry, Zel. We intend to stop him, whatever it takes," Ian stated. "We could certainly use your help."

"It is difficult for me to sense the other relics. My connection to them has become very difficult to establish in this confusing time," Zel said.

"It's all right, Zel," Jessica said. "We're all just trying our best. That's all we can ask."

"Of anyone," Spencer added, directing his comment towards Jessica.

When she looked over at him, she had a feeling he was referring to Detective Garza. She nodded.

"There is something else you should all know," Zel said. "Whoever gains all of my king's treasure will have full control of it, including me. I will be unable to resist the power. I will have no choice but to yield to that entity's power, whether I agree with their methods or not."

"So, basically what you're saying is that whoever gains the Lunati treasure will be unstoppable," Ian said.

Zel nodded his head in agreement.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Chris said, as tension once again invaded the Tracking Lab.

THE END

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure  
**Dr. Hartford lures a famous artist to Silver City,  
believing one of his paintings holds a map to  
the next piece of the Lunati treasure. But when  
Dark Shadow decides to steal it, hostages are  
taken, lives are at stake and the painting in  
question is nowhere to be found.


	15. The Usual Suspects

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #15  
**"The Usual Suspects"**

As darkness fell on Silver City, the property belonging to Ian Hartford seemed to convey a completely different atmosphere. Although the moon had chosen its home for the night, the circular driveway in front of the Hartford mansion was well-lit by the stone fountain that sat in the middle of the concrete driveway.

Only a few feet away from the front doors of the home, Spencer Kingston ran a spotless white towel over the body of his black Bentley, practically sparking in the moonlight, mixed with the hazy golden light coming from the lighted fountain. Spencer looked over the vehicle once more, making sure there wasn't a scratch.

He spotted a small droplet of water on the trunk. It had no doubt come from the nearby fountain. Spencer walked over, quickly wiping it away. He smiled as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perfect," Spencer said, before turning back to the mansion.

As he entered the house, he didn't bother to close the front doors. Instead, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the automobile's keys, just as he saw Chris Hartford jogging down the stairs. Spencer let out an impressive whistle upon seeing Chris in a black suit and tie. In fact everything on him from his watch to his shoes was black, except for the white cotton dress shirt he wore beneath his blazer.

"Quite debonair, Master Chris," Spencer complimented.

"Damn it," Chris said, feigning disappointment. "I was going for unquestioned perfection."

He threw Spencer a smirk, before reaching the bottom of the stairs and holding out his hand.

"Are those for me?" Chris asked, eyeing Spencer's keys.

"On one condition!" Spencer said, his face evidence of his sincerity. "I want it back in the same condition in which I am giving it. If you return my car with so much as a scratch, you'll never drive again. Believe me, I have friends in very high places."

"Yes, sir," Chris said, saluting Spencer as if he were his commanding officer.

Spencer handed over the keys, as Dr. Ian Hartford exited the elevator that had carried him from the second floor of the mansion. He saw the keys exchange hands.

"You know, Spencer, your invitation still stands. You're welcome to join us tonight," Ian said, as his high-powered wheelchair sped over to the two at the bottom of the main staircase.

"I would, sir, but I would spend the entire night critiquing the food, the quality of the wine and…the company," Spencer said, with a nod. "And you do know how much Mrs. Hill dislikes that."

Ian grinned, before his eyes moved to Chris. He noticed his son's attire and felt proud.

"You look handsome, son," Ian said warmly.

"Thanks, dad," Chris said, politely. "You don't look so bad yourself."

In fact, their suits were identical.

"Well, I may change my mind about going if this love fest is going to continue all night," Spencer said.

"Don't count on it," Chris & Ian both said flippantly, catching each other off-guard.

"That's more like it," Spencer said, smiling.

It was then that he noticed another person making their way down the main staircase. His jaw practically dropped. Chris and Ian both noticed and all eyes turned to Jessica Lorrie descending the stairs. She was literally sparkling in her white satin dress, which flew in the breeze as she made her way down the steps. The dress was equipped with tiny sparkles that seemed to match the diamond hair band that held her curly locks above her head, allowing the curls to flow down the sides of her face.

"Gentlemen," Jessica greeted the men with a smile. "What do you think?"

She reached the bottom of the steps and twirled around quickly, giving them the full view.

"Stunning," Ian said.

"Ravishing," Spencer added.

"Unquestioned perfection," Chris said, with a sigh.

"Thank you," Jessica said. "I think the contacts are really working for me. Are we ready?"

"The gala awaits," Ian said, as he sent his wheelchair rolling towards the rear of the house. "Grab the car. I'll meet you out back."

Chris nodded and headed for the front door, followed by Jessica. Spencer raised a hand, remembering something.

"Wait," he called out to them. "Trackers?"

Chris and Jessica both turned back to Spencer. Jessica reached into her tiny purse, which appeared only big enough to hold her tracker which she showed him was inside. Chris reached into the inner breast pocket of his blazer and showed Spencer he was also packing morphing technology.

"Happy hunting," Spencer said, wishing them well.

* * *

The Hartford Historical Society was already buzzing with activity, as the planned art gala was only a few minutes from being underway. Nora Hill, the event coordinator in charge of the society's social calendar, made her rounds quickly. The stocky, white-haired Caucasian woman seemed rather passive to the naked eye, given her age, but to those who knew her she was a force to be reckoned with, especially when things didn't go as planned.

She marched into the kitchen, where the wait staff was assembled. Each of them were dressed in perfectly pressed black pants, along with bright blue dress cotton shirts, each with a distinctive black stripe that traced the opening of the shirt, camouflaging their buttons.

"Listen up, people. This is a very important night," she announced. "Some of Silver City's most prominent figures, including my boss and the owner of this establishment are going to be here any moment. It is imperative that this gala goes off without a hitch. So, keep the glasses full, the food coming and your mouths shut, unless spoken to directly."

The staff, filled with men and women in their twenties all nodded upon hearing her orders.

"This is the first event I've had to plan in almost a year. I don't intend to have it ruined. So, be sure you're at your best. I'll be watching," Nora exclaimed.

At that moment, Nora grabbed the tiny silver earpiece on her ear. Her eyes appeared to search the room, as she took in the information that was relayed to her.

"The guests are arriving," Nora announced to the staff. "Start loading your trays!"

Nora walked off at a brisk pace, headed for the entrance to the building. As most of the staff followed her orders, one of them slowly slipped through the group and made her way towards a waiter who was leaned against the rear wall of the kitchen, seemingly oblivious to everything that had just transpired. Like her, he was young and blond. She leaned over to him.

"Yuki, were you paying attention?" Miko whispered, beneath her disguise.

Evan Yukito, like Miko, was dressed as a server. Given their facial make-up, neither of them even appeared to be of Japanese descent. He nodded his head, but still appeared to be a million miles away.

"Are you okay?" Miko asked.

"I'm fine," Evan said, as his eyes seemed glued on the kitchen staff that was dishing up hors'duevres at lightning fast speeds.

He looked over to see all of the wine and champagne flowing into glasses and the sheer amount of waiters and waitresses with silver trays.

"Just stick to the plan and everything will go off without a hitch," Evan said.

"I was just going to say the same to you," Miko said. "You're the one acting like a space cadet…which is usually my job."

"It's just all this…decadence and greed," Evan said, shaking his head, unable to shake a distant memory.

_The lavish home of one of Hong Kong's leading gangsters was in no way simple. The place was adorned with large golden statues, expensive furniture and more cars than anyone could count. If there was one thing the kingpin loved more than his riches, however, it was his food. _

_As the overweight Chinese man sat at the head of his long dining table, none of the other seats were occupied. The table, however, was so full of decadent delights that every inch seemed to be covered by something edible. Evan Yukito walked in to see his boss planted in his seat, gnawing on a large bone that had once been full of meat. The grease dripped from the man's hands and Evan couldn't remember a time when he hadn't seen the glutton's jaws moving at a break-neck pace. _

_He walked quickly over to his boss and pulled a ring of keys from his pocket. He held them out to the man since there was no room for the keys on the table. Another figure had accompanied the young thief into the dining room. _

"_Good job," the crime lord spoke in his native tongue._

_He tossed the bone onto a large platter that held the rest of the whole turkey he had been eating. _

"_Was there much trouble?" _

"_No," Evan said, eyeing the large pastry at the center of the table. "It was a…piece of cake."_

_It had taken Evan months to master the Chinese language, but he was now practically fluent. For a twenty year old, it was a tall order, but Evan had endured and come out successful. His boss reached out to take the keys, but stopped as he realized the greasy state of his hands. He nodded to the tall figure who had entered with Evan. _

"_Lau, take them," he called out. _

_Evan handed the keys to Lau, who was almost two decades older than himself. _

"_What's the next assignment?" Evan asked, eagerly._

"_I'm sure I'll have something for you to do after we raid their storage house tonight!" his boss answered, before grabbing a bowl of white rice, which he ate with his hands. _

"_Yan, I suggest we take our time," Lau spoke quickly, stepping past Evan to get closer to their boss, Yan. _

"_Why?" Yan asked, his mouth full. _

"_Because, I believe we may have been followed," Lau said, suspiciously._

"_I didn't notice anyone," Evan said._

"_I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, child!" Lau said, giving Evan the evil eye. _

"_Calm down," Yan responded to Lau, before glancing past him to look at Evan. "You must forgive Lau. He can be very paranoid. You must not scare our recruits, Lau."_

_Yan invited Evan to sit down at the table, but he passed, feeling almost like he would be sick. _

"_My riches can be your riches, if you make the right decisions, Yukito," Yan explained. _

"_I'm very grateful for the opportunity," Evan said. _

"_It is not often that I invite someone to eat at my table. But, I have a good feeling about you. You're smart and you follow orders. You also have yet to disappoint me. Those in my organization like Lau warned me about taking on someone so…young. But, if you continue to pay dividends with your talents, you may soon find all of my riches to be very familiar to you," Yan said. _

_Evan politely bowed. _

"_We must be cautious," Lau said._

"_Why be cautious when there is nothing that I fear?" Yan said, boldly. _

_Yan began to laugh loudly, as he looked over at Evan. He knew when to join in and when to keep quiet. Evan smiled widely, unlike the man who had trained him in the ways of theft. Lau remained silent._

Evan shook his head, knocking himself from his flashback. He locked eyes with Miko.

"Just wait for my signal and be ready to strike," Evan said to her, before walking off to fill up his tray.

* * *

The Bentley was the fourth car to arrive at the Historical Society building. Chris pulled up to the entrance, where the valet was waiting. The passenger door opened first and Jessica stepped out, thanking the valet for the gesture. He quickly ran to the other side of the car, where Chris had already exited the driver's seat and was helping Ian get into his wheelchair. Jessica glanced up at the entrance, where there was one photographer, standing beside a reporter who was taking notes. The intellectual society of Silver City rarely garnered much more attention from the press.

Jessica's eyes veered to the entrance where Nora Hill was standing. She appeared a bit puzzled as to Jessica's identity. Next, Jessica saw the two guards posted at the door. The first was a husky man who looked no younger than forty. The second bore a strikingly familiar face. She walked right up to him.

"Moonlighting, Detective?" she asked.

Stephen Garza, who had not been paying attention, turned his head to see Jessica in her dress.

"I heard it was going to be quite a party," Garza said, with a wink. "Since I know how rowdy you rich types can be, I thought you could use the extra muscle."

"I doubt it will be that interesting," Jessica said, with a smile.

Her English accent always gave his ears a tingle.

"You obviously haven't seen your dress, then," Garza said, with a smile.

Nora Hill noticed their interaction and was about to put a stop to it when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned to see Ian and Chris Hartford heading towards her.

"Dr. Hartford!" Nora exclaimed, clutching her chest. "What happened to you?!"

"I was in an accident," Ian said, as he glanced up at Chris. "I fell in a volcano."

"Oh my," Nora said, still stunned. "I've told you a million times to be more careful on your expeditions."

Ian introduced Nora to Chris and also to Jessica, whom he pointed to given her position several feet away from them. Jessica seemed to still be focused on Garza, who noticed the sneer on Nora Hill's face.

"Look, we should probably cut this short," Garza said. "My boss can be a real slave driver, especially if she doesn't get what she wants."

"I like her already," Jessica said, giving him a playful smile, before heading inside with the others.

Nora led them into the main gala room, where several paintings adorned the walls. There were gasps heard amongst the group as Ian entered in his wheelchair. Jessica and Chris walked closely behind him. Ian glanced at Nora, as he greeted the others with nods.

"Has Sebastian arrived yet?" Ian asked her.

"No. Mr. Garrett's car is on the way, though," Nora said.

"Are these all his paintings?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," Nora replied. "They arrived late this morning. I wasn't even sure we'd get them all put up in time. Dr. Hartford gave me very short notice."

"Yet, you still put together a smashing party, as always," Ian said, as he took a glass of wine from the passing waitress, who attentively served all four of them.

"I tried my best," Nora said. "Time will tell if it's a success."

Chris sipped from his glass.

"Well, I have to say, it's already got the thumbs up from me," he said with a smile.

Ian rolled his eyes, before looking back at Nora.

"I want to talk to Sebastian as soon as he arrives. I'll announce him myself," Ian told her.

"Of course," Nora said.

As they continued talking, the waitress who had served them stayed close. Miko smiled beneath her disguise, proud of her work since none of them had noticed it was her.

* * *

"You seemed pretty cozy with that dame earlier," Garza's partner for the evening spoke. "Ex-girlfriend?"

They nodded as the guests continued entering the gala, walking through the double doors between them.

"Not yet," Garza said simply.

"So what you slummin' out here with me for?"

"Come on, Lou. You know what a cop's pay is like," Garza said. "How am I gonna afford a girl like her on my salary alone?"

"I hear ya," Lou said. "Personally, I'm here for my kid. His birthday's in two weeks and he's begging for a Wii. I don't know what the hell that is, but my wife's treating it like a federal case. Gotta keep the women happy."

"You said it," Garza said, as he turned around and glanced through the glass entrance and saw Jessica at Chris Hartford.

Chris finished another glass of wine and Jessica shook her head.

"I guess you won't be driving home tonight," she said.

"Don't start with me. You're not my mother," Chris said. "Besides, this is the first night out we've gotten in weeks."

"Still, you should slow down," Jessica said. "Why aren't they carding anyway?"

"Now you sound like Spencer," Chris said. "My 21st birthday is in a week. Cut me some slack."

"Birthday plans?" she inquired.

"Nope," Chris said, flatly as he tried to flag down the waitress who had served him. "But I should warn you, I tend to turn into a spoiled brat on my birthday."

Jessica swatted his hand before Miko could get to them.

"And here I thought birthdays only came _once_ a year," Jessica said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris said, annoyed.

Jessica smirked, as they heard the microphone being activated on the small stage at the front of the large room. Nora Hill adjusted it to Ian's height, as two of the staff lifted him and his chair onto the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome!" Ian greeted them all to the sound of applause. "I hope you've been enjoying the food, drinks, conversation and all of the wonderful art that surrounds us tonight. As you all know tonight's gala is to honor one of the brightest contemporary artists of our time."

All eyes were on the stage and Ian's speech. Out in the crowd, even the staff was paying attention, especially Miko and Evan.

"All of the artwork you see tonight belongs to the one and only Sebastian Garrett!"

The crowd cheered once again.

"I'm extremely grateful that Mr. Garrett accepted my invitation to tonight's gala. I've been a fan of his work for many years. From his historical depictions, to his unique art style, I think we can all find something to love," Ian spoke. "In fact, I'm particularly fond of his recycled series, where he's taken old drawings and maps and used them as a backdrop for creating new art. We here at the Historical Society are all about preservation and I'm proud to welcome Sebastian Garrett and his artwork to our family."

The cheers erupted once again, as Sebastian Garrett took to the stage. Chris watched from the floor, next to Jessica. He was surprised at how young Garrett was. He looked to only be in his late thirties, which for a world-reknowned artist was unexpected. Garrett shook Ian's hand and took the microphone.

"Thank you for that welcome, Dr. Hartford," Sebastian said. "I just hope that my artwork is as entertaining as all the hype."

Those in the crowd all chuckled, as he poked fun at his own popularity. But amongst the crowd, Evan Yukito wasn't smiling.

* * *

Evan stormed into the kitchen with his empty tray. Amongst the chaos of the kitchen, he didn't see a waiter walking in his direction and Evan bumped right into him, causing their shoulders to collide. The collision managed to get his mind thinking back to his time in Hong Kong.

_Evan peeked around a busy street corner, making sure he wasn't being followed. Once he saw no one eyeing him, he sprinted across the street, cutting through a nearby park. When he looked back to check his trail, he never saw the tall man in front of him. The two collided just as Evan turned around. _

"_Sorry, sorry," Evan shouted to the man as he continued running. _

_As Evan exited the park, he could hear a small girl yelling to the man. He glanced back to see he had actually run into a father who had been playing with his daughter. Evan shook his head as he slowed down, entering a crowded market across the street from the park. _

_Evan made his way to a fruit stand, where he nodded to the man in charge. He then knelt down to tie his shoes. As he finished the loop, an envelope was slid across the ground towards his foot. He grabbed it and swiftly placed it under his shirt, tucking it into his pants as he stood back up. He gave a brief nod to the man at the stand, who had slid the envelope to him. Then, Evan walked briskly out of the market towards the street. He cut through the park once again, but this time did so at a much calmer pace. _

_He passed the man whom he had bumped into before. He was happily pushing his daughter on a swing as Evan passed. Evan took a deep breath, glad that he hadn't done any lasting damage to the man. Almost a half hour later, Evan delivered the envelope to Yan. The fat man quickly opened the envelope and dumped out the cash inside onto his lap. Yan laughed heartily. _

"_I do enjoy those who pay their debts on time," Yan exclaimed. "Thank you, Evan."_

_Yan tossed a wad of the cash to Evan, who pocketed it. _

"_I will be in touch," Yan said, prompting Evan's departure. _

_Once outside of the room, Evan nodded to Yan's loyal commander Lau, who passed him and entered the dining hall, appearing more unsettled than usual. Evan thought to listen in on their conversation, but decided against it, knowing he was still the rookie and he would probably be killed if he was found spying on any of Yan's conversation._

Back in the present, Evan found himself jabbed in the arm. He turned to the blonde and blue-eyed waitress.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miko whispered to him.

"Stop asking me that," Evan said.

"Garrett is here and practically glued to the Hartfords!" Miko said, with a frown.

"I noticed," Evan said. "Taiyami?"

"He's in position, waiting for the signal," Miko said.

"Fine. Then leave everything else to me," Evan said, before storming off with his tray.

Miko was left behind. She sighed, wondering what was bothering him. She was so focused on Evan that she didn't notice the tall dark-skinned man walking up to her from the kitchen.

"Excuse me, but those guests aren't going to get their drinks themselves," he said to her sternly.

Miko frowned and stomped off to the kitchen, not caring that she might offend the man who was the head of the kitchen staff.

The man walked out into the gala, with his own tray full of hors'duevres. He walked right over to Nora Hill who was talking with Ian, Jessica and Sebastian Garrett.

"Perfect," Nora said, upon seeing him. "Ian, I want you to meet Raul Crane, the head of our kitchen staff. These hors'duevres are his own personal recipe and they are divine!"

Ian tried one, along with Jessica. Sebastian passed, choosing instead to sip more from his glass.

"That is delicious," Ian said. "I'm sure if my butler were here, he'd want the recipe."

Ian saw Nora roll her eyes at the mention of Spencer.

"Thank you for the compliments, Dr. Hartford," Crane spoke, showing off his Spanish accent. "I'm here to serve."

"So, Mr. Garrett, how about you give me a tour of your artwork?" Jessica said. "I'm particularly interested in your recycled works that Dr. Hartford's told me so much about."

Jessica shot Ian a glance, causing him to smile. Jessica wanted to get a closer look at the hidden map inside of one of Garrett's paintings.

"I'd love to," Garrett said. "But first, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the men's room."

Raul quickly pointed out the directions for Sebastian and he headed off in that direction. Evan Yukito watched from afar and smiled, as he followed Sebastian.

At that moment, Ian looked around curiously.

"Has anyone seen Chris?" he asked, looking at Jessica who appeared clueless.

Inside the men's room, Chris found himself urinating in the stall. He let out a deep breath, fully relieved. As he zipped up his pants, he heard the bathroom door open and someone whistling a tune, which was quickly stifled. The tune was replaced by muffled screams.

Chris pressed his ear to the stall door, as he heard the man's grunts of protest. He whipped the door of the stall open just in time to see Sebastian Garrett being dragged out of the bathroom by a blond waiter.

"Hey! Stop!" Chris yelled, running off in hot pursuit.

* * *

Jessica impatiently checked her watch as she stood in the main show room, waiting for Garrett's return. Her eyes soon veered towards the glass entrance on the opposite side of the building. She watched Garza standing there with his back to her. She opened her purse and ran her fingers along her tracker, tempted to buzz him, wondering if he had his tracker handy. But in that moment, he turned to glance inside and caught sight of her. Jessica couldn't help but smile. Garza smiled back.

Their view of one another was blocked in an instant as a large blue curtain fell from the ceiling, blocking the guests from the entrance and concealing what was happening inside from those on the outside.

"What the hell?" Garza muttered, as he reached for the doors, which were now locked.

He tried to push them open with force.

"Something's happening! I can't get in," Garza shouted to his partner.

Lou Morgan rushed over to help him pry open the doors, just as a huge gust of wind blew past them. Garza turned to see a puff of smoke deposit Dark Shadow's hulking ninja warrior Taiyami onto the scene.

"This party is officially closed!" Taiyami yelled, as he brought his hands together at his chin, summoning his ancient powers. "Fierce wind sweep!"

At that moment, a burst of wind shot out of his hands and towards the two guards. Garza flipped out of the way just in time. Lou, however, got caught in the burst and carried into the air, crashing to the ground several feet away. Garza ran to his side.

"Lou, you okay?" Garza shouted.

He could hear a few grunts coming from his partner and left him down on the ground. Garza took a heroic stance to block Taiyami's path towards the entrance to the building.

"You're not going inside," Garza said, forcefully.

Taiyami chuckled loudly.

"Who says I want to?" Taiyami asked.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Keeping them from getting out!" Taiyami said, as he took to the air and grabbed the double-bladed naginata from behind his back.

He brought the blade down towards Garza, who flipped open his wrist morpher, activating it.

"Silver Ranger, Start Up!"

Before Taiyami could land and strike him, the Silver Ranger had materialized with his Tracking Striker drawn to block the naginata strike. Garza used his momentum to push Taiyami away from him. The ninja master rolled onto the concrete and glanced back up at Garza, stunned by what he saw.

"You!" Taiyami yelled, as he got back to his feet. "I have been looking forward to this since our last encounter!"

Taiyami let out a fierce battle cry and stormed towards Garza.

* * *

Back inside the building, Jessica made her way through the crowd, as everyone's eyes were on the blue curtain that had dropped near the entrance and the silver symbol on it. As she got closer, Ian rolled up to her, grabbing her arm.

"Recognize that symbol?" he said, pointing to the silver wings on the navy blue curtain.

"Dark Shadow?" Jessica guessed.

"Nobody move!" the blond waitress's voice shouted.

All eyes fell on her, as she ripped off her wig and facial mask to reveal her true identity.

"Miko," Ian grunted, "They must be after the painting. We have to secure it and Garrett."

"Find Chris. I'll take care of her!" Jessica said, as she stormed towards Miko.

Seeing Jessica coming, Miko's eyes grew wide. As Jessica got closer, Miko reached into her pockets and pulled out two handfuls of white rocks. As they hit the floor, over a dozen Karths appeared amongst the crowd, causing even more panic amongst the guests. They blocked Jessica's way, grabbing her quickly.

Miko walked over, grabbing Jessica's purse, which was still open, exposing her tracker. Miko grabbed a hold of it and pranced over to the stage, grabbing the microphone.

"Now, I suggest nobody move, unless you want to get your pretty clothes all dirty!" Miko ordered.

Jessica, still being held at bay by two Karths, glanced over at Ian who sighed. He turned his head back to the entrance, hoping to see the Silver Ranger bust in, which never happened.

"Chris, where are you?" Ian said in a low voice.

* * *

Chris burst into the stairwell, where he had heard Sebastian Garrett's grunting continue. He peered over the railing and saw the abductor had come to a stop at the basement floor. Chris ran down the steps as fast as he could, skipping a few along the way. As he reached the bottom, he saw something strange on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Chris appeared confused, as he gripped the face mask and attached blond wig.

He quietly opened the basement access door and was met with total darkness. He crept inside, listening for any movement. When he heard the sound of a chair sliding on the floor, he headed in that direction. Taking up a position behind a large service crane, he saw the true identity of the kidnapper, as he tied Sebastian Garrett's hands behind his back and sat him down on the chair.

'Yukito,' Chris thought, as he watched Dark Shadow's leader.

Garrett struggled in his new restraints, as Evan held him down on the chair by pressing on his shoulder. When Garrett refused to stop squirming, Evan applied pressure to his shoulder blade, squeezing tightly.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Sebastian yelled.

"Listen to me!" Evan shouted. "You have something I want and you're not going anywhere until I get it so I suggest you start talking."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean I'm looking for your painting that hides a Lunati treasure map. Which one is it?" Evan said.

Garrett tried to look confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Evan wasn't buying it. He slapped Sebastian across the face, causing the man to whimper in pain.

"You better start cooperating. You don't have a lot of time! Now, tell me what I want to know!"

As Evan shouted the orders, he was unable to shake the memories of his time in Hong Kong, when he first witnessed such an interrogation.

_Most people in Hong Kong feared the mighty crime lord Yan. It was a luxury that allowed the boss to keep so many of the treasures he had pillaged and gained from less-powerful souls in the city. Because no one dared trespass there, it was also a perfect place for Yan to keep and interrogate prisoners. _

_Evan Yukito had come looking for his next assignment, only to find Yan missing from his great dining hall. When Evan descended the stairs of the lavish home, headed for the exit, he heard a piercing scream coming from below. Evan followed the sounds and found himself in the basement of Yan's home. _

_As he got closer to a large wooden door, he could not only hear murmurs of fear, but the sounds of palm hitting flesh. Although he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, curiosity pushed him forward, closer towards that door. Just before Evan could reach out to touch the doorknob, the door swung open. _

_Evan jumped back, startled to see Lau exiting the darkened room. He appeared surprised to see Evan standing there as well. _

"_What's happening?" Evan asked._

He knew Yan to be an unforgiving man when it came to betrayal. He was curious as to which of his associates had undermined him this time. Lau appeared deadly serious as he pulled the door closed, but did not shut it completely. 

"_I was right," Lau said. "There was a spy, watching our every move."_

_Evan's head fell, knowing that if a spy had been found, he was partially responsible for not watching himself more carefully. _

"_One of us?" Evan asked, still finding it hard to believe that he could be followed. _

"_No," Lau said. "A professional. We believe he's a cop. Yan is prying the truth from him as we speak."_

_Evan could hear the man pleading for mercy through the crack in the door. _

"_Take a look," Lau said to him. "It will be a lesson you will never forget. This is what happens to those that cross Yan."_

_Evan walked up to the door and opened it a bit more, just enough to see Yan's backhanded slap fly across the bloody face of the man who had spied on his crew. _

"_Please…I don't know what you're talking about," the man pleaded with Yan, who showed him no mercy, striking him again. _

"_Who are you?" Yan screamed, spit flying from his mouth and landing on the face of the prisoner. "Tell me what I want to know or you will die by my hand!" _

_Yan struck the man again in the darkness. Then, Evan watched as Yan brought over a large lamp, shining the bright bulb on the fellow's beaten face. Evan's eyes grew wide, as he realized where he had seen the man before. _

_Evan turned away from the doorway in a panic, passing by Lau as his breathing intensified. Evan fell to his knees, breathing heavily. The man Yan was beating was the father he had seen in the park, playing with the little girl. For a moment, he felt stupid. How could he not have noticed? Then, he remembered the man's wedding ring, the smile on the little girl's face. That couldn't have been a ruse. It was too real. _

_Lau stood over Evan, who remained on his knees. _

"_It is hard to stomach," Lau said. "But it is only the beginning. If Yan does not get what he wants, the torture will get worse." _

_Lau walked away, leaving Evan on the floor, where he heard the man's screams even louder. Evan shut his eyes tight, unable to bear anymore, haunted by the sight of the man embracing his young daughter._

Evan smacked Sebastian Garrett across the face even harder. Chris winced in his hiding place, hearing Garrett's outburst of pain.

"Tell me which painting it is, or I will guarantee you pain you've never felt before!" Evan shouted.

* * *

Upstairs, the Karths freed Jessica from their grip, pushing her next to Ian's wheelchair. Nora Hill was standing at his other side.

"What do they want?" she whispered.

"Shut up!" Miko shouted, hearing it. "We're all going to stay calm and in our place, especially you!"

Miko pointed directly at Jessica.

"If there's anymore trouble, these Karths won't hesitate to act on my word," Miko said, proudly. "Waza!"

She lifted Jessica's tracker into the air, as the fluttering owl Waza flew out of the kitchen and grabbed it, causing more shocked gasps from the crowd. Ian watched closely as Waza activated the tracker's scanning system and began scanning the paintings on the walls. Ian tugged on Jessica's arm, causing her to lean over to hear him.

"They are after the painting," Ian whispered, confirming his suspicion.

"And they don't seem to know which one it is," Jessica added.

"That could explain what happened to Sebastian…and why Evan Yukito is nowhere to be found," Ian surmised.

"We need some help," Jessica said, just as she heard her tracker's communications alert.

Waza pressed the appropriate button to answer.

"Hate to break up the party, Jess, but I could use some assistance out here!" Garza's voice came thundering through the device. "This Taiyami character is a tough one!"

Waza chuckled.

"I'm sorry. The Pink Ranger is unavailable at the moment, but if you leave your name and phone number I'm sure she'll get back to you…never!" Waza cut off Garza's communications and went back to scanning.

Jessica appeared troubled, as she glanced back at Ian and then at the blue curtain that was blocking her view of Garza's battle outside.

* * *

Outside the building, the Silver Ranger was fending off Taiyami's naginata attacks, matching him move for move, until the ninja warrior sent a boot right into his chest, causing him to hit the concrete. Taiyami brought his weapon down on Garza, but he rolled away at the last second. Swiftly transforming his weapon into its blaster mode, Garza fired on the blue creature, hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Maybe I don't need backup after all," Garza said to himself.

He took a page out of Taiyami's playbook and took to the air, bringing his weapon down on the villain. But, before he could land, the y-shaped faceplate on Taiyami's helmet glowed a bright yellow.

"Paper crane attack!" Taiyami shouted.

A swarm of brightly-colored paper cranes fluttered around the Silver Ranger, attacking him in mid-air. When the paper cranes exploded, the Silver Ranger's suit did the same, bursting with sparking damage. He crashed to the ground and soon found Taiyami's foot planted on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"I'd say you definitely need backup!" Taiyami yelled, before let out a loud chuckle of victory.

Garza squealed under his weight. He flipped open his tracker and called out to the only other Ranger he knew on the premises.

In the basement of the building, Chris's tracker alert sounded, instantly alerting him to danger…and alerting Evan Yukito to his presence.

Evan swiftly grabbed the artist into his arm and pulled a knife from his back pocket, holding it to his throat.

"I know a tracker when I hear one," Evan shouted. "Come out, now!"

Chris emerged from behind the crane, with his hands raised, attempting to caution Yukito.

"Evan, take it easy," Chris said, calmly sobered by the situation.

"Shut up!" Evan yelled at him.

"Please, help me," Sebastian cried out in a practical whisper, not wanting to enrage his captor.

"I just want the painting," Evan said. "And this gentleman is going to tell me what I want to hear, aren't you?"

"Please," Sebastian cried out in terror.

"Don't worry," Chris said, keeping his calm tone. "Evan's not gonna hurt you."

"Oh!" Evan shouted. "How can you be so sure?"

Evan could smell the fear in the painter. Why wouldn't he just tell him what he wanted to know? Evan thought back to the last time he smelled such fear in a grown man.

_With Yan having his dessert, Evan had found himself on guard duty for the evening. He was standing outside the basement door, despite Lau's orders that he watch the prisoner from inside. He couldn't fight the visions of a terrified little girl, wondering if her father was ever going to come home. _

"_Help me, please," he heard the man call out in pain for the fifth time since his shift started. _

_Evan opened the door slowly and walked in. The room was dark, except for the bright lamp shining down on the prisoner's face. As Evan walked closer to the light, he could smell the sweaty stench coming from the man. Evan stepped into the light enough for the man to see him. _

"_Please, no more. Please."_

"_Are you a cop?" Evan asked. _

_The man locked eyes with him. _

"_Please, help me," the man begged. "I was just doing my job. Just like you were. You're not a killer. I've seen it in your face. Please, just let me go."_

_Evan could feel his emotions taking hold of him. He turned his back on the man and stepped back into the darkness. _

"_Please!" the man yelled in a panic. "Please! For my daughter—I beg you. Please!" _

_Evan ran out of the room at top speed, closing the door and leaving the man trapped._

* * *

In the main ballroom of the Hartford Historical Society building, Ian and Jessica both had their eyes locked on their captor, Miko, and the old owl Waza who was floating behind her, eagerly scanning all of the paintings. Ian's eyes veered to a specific painting a few feet away from Waza. He leaned towards Jessica, who was now seated in a chair next to him, as most of the other guests were forced to. He figured that given the loud murmurs from the Karths, their whispers might go unnoticed.

"You were right. They don't know which one it is," Ian whispered to her.

"We have to disarm her," Jessica said, noticing Miko was brandishing Evan's hand blaster.

"We don't have much time," Ian whispered back.

He noticed there were only five more paintings for Waza to scan before he would find the one with the hidden map.

"I can take Miko down, even without my tracker," Jessica whispered. "But with all these Karths…we're going to need a distraction big enough to get me close to her without anyone else getting hurt."

Ian looked around and saw Nora Hill seated at his left and the kitchen staff manager Raul Crane on the floor in front of her. He looked back at Jessica with a mischievous grin.

"I think I know a plan that might just work," Ian said.

Outside the building, Taiyami was still holding Garza at bay with his large boot. Taiyami continued to laugh at the Silver Ranger's expense.

"It doesn't appear you have any help coming, Silver Ranger!" Taiyami said, as he gripped his naginata, pointing it at his prey. "It will be a great honor to destroy you!"

"You'll have to stand in line for that one," Garza said quickly, as he twisted his arm around, bringing his Tracking Striker up towards Taiyami.

He activated the weapon in blaster mode, sending a barrage of laser strikes right into the villain's chest. Taiyami flew backwards, landing on the ground.

Garza got back to his feet, transforming the weapon back into tracker mode. He twirled the weapon around, as Taiyami was staggering to his feet. Garza built up as much energy in the Tracking Striker as he could. With Taiyami in his sights, he prepared to strike.

Then, his fellow guard, Lou Morgan came out of nowhere, trying to tackle Taiyami to the ground. He had him by the waist and managed to knock the warrior to the ground, catching Garza off-guard. He stopped powering up the weapon instantly.

"Hey, get out of here!" Garza shouted to the guard, who did not recognize his voice. "Let me handle this. Go for help."

"This crazy bastard tried to kill me!" Lou screamed, as he mounted Taiyami, punching at his helmet.

His punches, however, did little damage, as evidenced by Taiyami's laughter which steadily grew louder with each punch. Then, Taiyami let out a fierce yell that caused Lou Morgan to pause his onslaught.

Taiyami's faceplate separated, glowing a fierce golden color that almost blinded Morgan. Taiyami yelled something in Japanese that neither of his opponents understood. At that moment, a large beam of energy shot out of the creature's face, aimed directly towards Lou Morgan.

"No!" Garza yelled, as he dived right into Morgan, grabbing him and pushing him out of the way of the beam, which hit a large tree nearby.

The beam struck the tree like lightning, causing it to fall only inches away from the two fallen police officers. Garza's fellow guard was knocked out by the fall, but the Silver Ranger could hear Taiyami's furious laughter getting closer. He looked up to see the blue ninja slowly coming towards him again.

* * *

"Tell me which painting it is!" Evan shouted once more, causing more groans of fear from his captive.

Evan kept his eyes on Chris Hartford who was slowly inching closer towards him.

"Back off, Hartford!" Evan shouted.

He pushed his knife closer to Garrett's throat, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Please don't do this," Garrett said.

"Then, tell me the truth!"

"You don't want to do this, Evan. It's not your style," Chris spoke, inching closer.

"You have no idea what my style is!" Evan shouted.

Evan's mind once again traveled years into the past, tapping into more memories of Hong Kong.

_Evan walked with so much tension in his feet that they felt like lead bricks. He was headed for his next assignment. This was going to be a big one. Yan was taking no chances given their recent uncovering of a spy watching their public movements. _

_The unmarked white van had pulled up in front of the warehouse without any fanfare. In fact, the streets were practically vacant, a luxury of an early morning job. _

_Evan led a team of seven men, including Yan's most trusted associate and Evan's trainer, Lau. Evan had been in contact with their newest clients longer than anyone else and Yan felt that it was time for him to step up to the plate within the crew. _

_Evan approached the metal door inside the warehouse and stopped, putting an arm up to those that followed him. _

"_Remember, these guys are jumpy, so no quick movements," Evan said. "Keep your guns holstered, but make sure you can still get to them easily. We don't want to see steel before the deal is done."_

_Lau and the others all nodded. Evan took a deep breath and opened the metal door. The place was dark, except for a large table in the center of the room, where the light shined down on a Hong Kong businessman, wearing a perfectly pressed black suit. He sat with his hands on the table, clasped together, looking at the doorway. The metal door made a creaking sound that instantly alerted him. _

_Evan walked quickly into the light, flanked by Lau and the other men. Evan politely bowed. The seated man did the same. _

"_You're late," the man said, his voice conveyed his annoyance. He showed no fear. _

"_We apologize, sincerely," Evan said. "You can understand that we didn't want to attract any unwanted attention."_

"_Of course," the man spoke. _

_He nodded to his right and another man walked out of the shadows, catching Yan's men off-guard. Evan, however, was unwavering and remained still. The new arrival placed a large briefcase onto the table and the man in the seat opened it, revealing it was full of cash. _

"_I believe we have a deal," the man said. _

"_Wait!" Lau said, quickly. "I will inspect it."_

"_Is that really necessary?" Evan asked, a bit nervously._

"_You may trust them, but they have not earned Yan's trust yet," Lau said, as he began to thumb through the stacks of bills. "That is why I am here."_

_It was all there. _

"_I trust it is to Yan's satisfaction?" the man spoke to Lau. _

_Lau smiled to his men. _

"_It is," Lau said. _

"_Then it sounds to me like there's only one thing left to do," Evan said. _

_The seated businessman stood up and extended his hand to close the deal. Evan reached out, only for Lau to move Evan's arm away. Instead, Lau extended his hand. _

"_On behalf of Mister Yan, I welcome you into official business," Lau said, practically pushing Evan aside._

_Evan sneered, as Lau shook hands with the businessman. It was surely the beginning of something new. The businessman refused to let go of Lau's hand, pulling him further into the light. Lau and his men all appeared confused. _

_Then, out of the shadows guns were pointed at all of them instantly. Several undercover officers stepped out of the shadows. The businessman's associate now had his weapon pointed at Lau. _

"_Cops!" Lau shouted, but it was too late. _

_Yan's men were surrounded at every turn. Two more officers came in through the metal door, holding the van's driver in custody as well. Lau could not believe it. He looked over at Evan and it was then that he noticed there were no weapons pointed at Yukito. The lights came on in the warehouse and even more police were seen waiting in the wings with their guns drawn. _

"_You!" Lau shouted at Evan, who smiled. "You set us up!" _

_As Lau and his comrades were handcuffed, the businessman walked over to Evan. _

"_We'll get them loaded up and then we'll make our move on Yan," he told Evan. _

"_No!" Evan said quickly. "Inspector Ming, we don't have time. Your man is still a prisoner. We have to act now!" _

"_All right," Ming responded. "But if this is a trick and you're planning on double-crossing us, know that every station in Hong Kong has been given your name and picture. You won't be able to move in this city without being picked up."_

"_It's not a trap," Evan said, his voice hurried. "We have to go now!"_

In the present, things were as intense as ever in the standoff between Evan Yukito and Chris Hartford.

"How dare you assume you can talk me down!" Evan said to Chris, seething, as he held the knife tighter in his hand.

"Evan, he's not going to give you what you want. Just let him go," Chris said.

"Why? So you and your daddy can keep buttering him up?" Evan said, angrily. "They didn't tell you about that, did they, Mr. Garrett?"

"What?" Chris said, looking confused.

"You're planning to take the painting too!" Evan said. "How else do you think we found out about it? You see, Mr. Garrett, the so-called good guys are just as bad as we are! They just do things a little differently. They throw parties and toss cash your way, but they're no better than the crime lords who do the same thing to buy peoples' trust!"

"Evan, listen to me," Chris said. "This isn't the way."

"Get back!" Evan shouted, as the knife pricked Sebastian's throat.

"It's the boat!" he shouted, as he felt the blade pierce his skin.

Chris's face fell as the information traveled through the air, right into Evan's ears.

"The boat!" Sebastian shouted.

Evan loosened his grip on the man, allowing him to fall to the ground, his hands still bound behind his back.

"_The Approaching Storm_," he said the name of the painting, in between sobs of pain.

"Thank you," Evan said, as he pulled his tracker from his pocket and activated it.

At that moment, Chris Hartford lunged at him, grabbing both of his arms, holding the knife at bay and keeping him from making that call. The two rolled around on the floor, struggling for control of the conflict.

"Get off!" Evan shouted.

"Sure," Chris said, as he slammed Evan's tracker hand onto the smooth concrete floor, sending the device sliding away from them.

Evan let out a scream of anger, as he flipped Chris over, slamming him onto the floor. He tried to send the knife down on him.

"You're gonna pay for that," Evan grunted.

Chris managed to get his other hand free and punched his blue counterpart across the face, knocking him to the floor. Chris got to his feet and glanced over at Garrett to make sure he was okay. He pulled his tracker from his blazer pocket and activated it, just as Evan rammed him from behind, knocking Chris into a large pipe that traveled through the basement. His own tracker fell to the ground and Yukito grabbed it, activating the communications link.

"Miko! Approaching Storm!" Evan yelled, before Chris jumped onto him, cutting him off.

"What?" Miko called out, talking into the high tech watch on her wrist. "Hellooo? Approaching Storm?"

Waza heard her and began fluttering faster around the paintings, reading the title cards beneath each of them. In the crowd, Jessica and Ian locked eyes. Ian nodded to Nora, who began cough furiously, drawing the attention of most of the guests and the Karths.

The older woman clutched her chest and began to pant in pain. Miko looked over at her, just long enough for Jessica to sprint through the crowd, diving onto her. Miko screamed wildly as she was tackled to the floor of the stage, rolling around with Jessica, who quickly took hold of her hand that held the hand blaster. She aimed it at Waza and fired, but the owl fluttered away, causing her to instead blast through one of Garrett's paintings on the wall.

The owl continued on his way, still reading, looking for the right painting. At that moment, Ian grabbed a silver tray and sent it launching into the air like a Frisbee. The tray collided with the owl, causing Waza to instantly fall to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Ian said.

He sent his chair closer to the stage, just as a trio of Karths surrounded him, grabbing a hold of his chair.

"Now!" Ian shouted off past them.

He saw Raul Crane, the head of the kitchen staff, run up to the painting and grab it off the wall. The man sprinted into the kitchen, as the Karths began to go after Jessica, trying to pull her off of Miko. The chaos caused many of the guests to begin running towards the front entrance.

"Everyone out!" Ian shouted.

At that moment, the curtain that separated the guests from the outside world was sliced in half, as the glass entrance was shattered. Taiyami and the Silver Ranger came crashing through, frightening the guests even more. This caught Miko & Jessica off-guard and both started watching the continued fight between Garza and Taiyami. Jessica regained her senses first and elbowed Miko in the head.

Holding onto Evan's hand blaster, she fired on the two Karths closest to her, breaking them apart. She grabbed her tracker on the floor of the stage, next to Waza who was beginning to stir. Jessica slid the device open, ripping it across the stage floor, morphing her instantly.

She got to her stage, with Evan's blaster and now her own, both pointed at the Karths amongst the people. She fired, blasting several of them to pieces. Jessica then focused on Taiyami who seemed to be getting the better of Garza. She fired the weapons, hitting the ninja warrior from behind. He lit up in sparks and smoke.

The Silver Ranger glanced over, giving her a nod of thanks. Underneath her helmet, Jessica smiled, just as Miko dove at her, grabbing her by the waist and taking the Pink Ranger down.

* * *

In the basement, the two unmorphed Rangers continued to brawl with one another on the floor. Chris wrestled Evan to the floor, grabbing at his tracker, which fell to the floor, along with them. He reached out for his, just as Evan spotted his own tracker near his other arm. They both looked at each other and then at their trackers. At the same time, they each dove for their morphing device, activating them simultaneously.

"Start Up!" Chris & Evan shouted.

Sebastian Garrett watched in shock as the Red and Blue Rangers each jumped to their feet. Evan went for a kick to Chris's chest, but he blocked it, scoring a punch that caused the Blue Ranger to stagger a bit. Chris grabbed his hand blaster, switching to sword mode. He stood offensively, ready to strike, as Evan went for his own weapon, only to remember that he had given it to Miko earlier.

Evan cursed, as Chris charged at him, swinging the blade. The Blue Ranger used his excellent balance and maneuverability to dodge each of the Red Ranger's strikes. He grabbed the metal chair he had sat his hostage on and he used it to block the Red Ranger's next strike. Evan scored a kick to the Red Ranger's shoulder, sending him staggering backwards. He assaulted the Red Ranger with the chair and Chris used his weapon defensively to block the attempts, but he was still knocked onto the floor.

Evan fought with ferocity, as he thought back to his betrayal of Lau and his men on that fateful day in Hong Kong.

_The police had surrounded Yan's mansion. Evan led Inspector Ming directly into Yan's dining room, knowing that would be the place where he was. Evan pushed open the heavy doors, going in first. The peripheral police had already captured Yan's men on the outside. _

_Evan was shocked to see Yan's dining room empty. Yan wasn't even there. _

"_Where is he?" Ming asked, forcefully. _

"_We have to get downstairs!" Evan said in a panic, as he took off at top speed, headed towards the basement. _

_Followed by a handful of police officers, Evan reached the bottom floor and was surprised he didn't hear the captive police officer's screams for help, given the approaching footsteps. While the police advanced with caution, Evan didn't care. He lunged right at the wooden door and swung it open, only to see his boss, Yan, with blood on his hands, dripping like the greasy food he enjoyed on too many occasions. _

_The police stormed in with their guns drawn, shocking Yan. Their comrade, however, was already dead. Evan fell to his knees in disappointment, as he saw the officer's blood stained the floor. _

"_Yukito?" Yan said, appearing utterly shocked, as the police placed him under arrest. _

_They dragged him past Evan but he forced them to stop right by the twenty year old. _

"_You will pay for this betrayal," Yan vowed, as he was dragged out of his lavish mansion by the police. _

_Evan looked up at Inspector Ming who was standing over the dead policeman's body. Evan could see in his eyes that they knew one another. _

"_I'm sorry," Evan said._

In the present, the Blue Ranger lifted the metal folding chair, gripping it tightly, and ready to release all of his pent up frustrations on the Red Ranger. But before he could strike, the Red Ranger's Power Staff appeared in his hands, slicing through the chair, easily breaking it into pieces.

Evan let out a furious scream as he threw the pieces onto the Ranger and took off running towards the basement access door. As he passed Sebastian Garrett still on the ground, he looked into his eyes for only a moment.

'I'm sorry,' Evan thought to himself, as he exited.

The Blue Ranger entered the stairwell and knew the Red Ranger would be on his tail. Even from there, he could hear the chaos occurring several floors up.

"Hover Strike!" Evan shouted, causing his weapon to materialize on his hand.

The Red Ranger opened the basement access door, just as Evan pointed his weapon at it, causing a strong burst of wind to slam the door shut, knocking it right into the Ranger's helmet. Evan then pointed his weapon at the ground and activated it again. The Hover Strike's fan sent him flying through the air. He reached his destination in seconds.

The Blue Ranger ran onto the first floor of the building and after a few hallway turns, arrived at the gala's ballroom, where the fighting had continued. He saw Miko and Jessica still fighting, but now on their feet. Evan grabbed Jessica's arm, which held his blaster, as she attempted to swipe it at Miko. He sent an elbow into her helmet, knocking the Pink Ranger away. He retrieved his weapon and fired, sending her collapsing to the ground. Miko and Waza joined Evan at his sides.

"The painting is gone," Waza revealed.

"Damn it!" Evan shouted, as he spotted the fight between Taiyami and Garza.

He ran through the crowd of guests and Karths with Miko & Waza keeping pace with him. He pointed his blaster at the Silver Ranger and fired with one hand. His other hand still held the Hover Strike, which he activated. As the laser strikes hit the Silver Ranger he lit up with sparking damage. Evan pointed his weapon, activating it again. The intense wind energy caused the damage to Garza's suit to intensify, as he was blown back outside through the broken glass.

"Hey!" a voice called out from behind him.

Evan turned around to see the Red Ranger come running through the doorway he had entered through moments before. Although neither could tell beneath their helmets, they had locked eyes with one another. They each pointed their hand blasters, causing the guests and Karths to all dive out of their firing range. Before either could blast, Taiyami appeared at Evan's side, dropping two smoke bombs right in front of the faction.

When the smoke cleared, Dark Shadow was gone. Chris cursed, as he opened fire, taking out the remaining Karths in the area, as Jessica joined him, doing the same with her blaster.

With the danger gone, Ian joined the two Rangers in the center of the room.

"The painting?" Chris wondered.

"It's all right," Ian said, proudly. "It's taken care of. How's Sebastian?"

"He'll be fine," Chris said.

As Jessica heard the sirens approaching, she turned to see Garza had fled the area as well. She dropped her head in disappointment.

* * *

Hours later, Jessica and the Hartfords had returned home. Chris was half-expecting Spencer to be waiting at the back door for them, to make sure the Bentley had returned unscathed, especially given how late they were.

Jessica unlocked the back door and entered the rear of the Hartford mansion, followed by Chris and Ian.

"Is that you, sir?" Spencer called out.

"Yes," Ian replied.

As they followed Spencer's voice to the front of the mansion, they were shocked to see Raul Crane standing near the front door, holding Sebastian's popular painting.

"I trust you didn't run into any trouble?" Ian said to Crane.

"Not at all, sir," Raul said.

His voice shocked Chris and Jessica, as they realized it was exactly the same as Spencer's. The man grabbed at his neck, removing his own facial mask and attached wig. The thin man of Latin descent was replaced by the familiar stocky frame and face of Spencer Kingston.

"I should have known by the taste of the hors'duevres," Jessica said, with a grin.

"Good job, Spencer," Chris said.

"It was _my_ plan," Ian said, as he reached out, taking hold of the painting.

"I assume Mr. Garrett has signed off on this?" Spencer asked.

"I told him everything," Ian said. "We just need to scan the painting and illuminate the map. It won't actually hurt the artwork at all. He's going to pick it up personally in the morning."

"I guess I'll do the honors," Jessica said, as she slid open her tracker and activated its scanner.

As she ran it across the back of the painting, it picked up nothing. She gave Ian a confused look. It was then that he noticed something else about The Approaching Storm painting. Unlike Garrett's other paintings, it didn't have his initials in the bottom right corner.

"This isn't the painting," Ian said, stunned. "It's a fake."

Across town, the real painting rested on a comfortable bed in a darkened room. Turned on its back, the initials "S.G." were indeed present in the bottom right corner. It was highly ironic that the initials of the painting's creator also happened to be the initials of the painting's thief.

Stephen Garza activated his Tracking Striker in scan mode and ran the large weapon across the back of the painting. In the darkness of his bedroom, he could see the Lunati treasure map illuminated perfectly in a neon blue color.

In the light of the scanner, Garza smiled triumphantly.

"Job well done," he said to himself.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Taiyami yelled at Evan Yukito in the main room of Dark Shadow's lair in Japan.

"You don't have to yell it!" Evan said, furiously. "I'm well aware of my failures."

"Now, another piece of the treasure has been ripped from our grasp," Taiyami said, angrily.

"It'll all work out," Evan said, quietly.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Taiyami said, defiantly, before leaving.

Miko and Waza, who had witnessed the entire encounter, had stood quietly in the corner of the room. After hearing Taiyami's words, they both left the room quietly, not disputing any of what he had to say and not attempting to comfort Evan either.

Left alone, Evan's mind wandered back to his days in Hong Kong.

_Even weeks after the death of that police officer and the fall of Yan's gang, Evan was still haunted by what had happened. _

_He stood amongst the crowd of youngsters, each not much older or younger than himself. They all paid close attention to everything that Inspector Ming was saying, as he addressed the assembled crowd. After all of the words, all of the cheers and all of the congratulations, the crowd had dispersed. _

_Evan soon found himself inside the police station, staring into a mirror. Inspector Ming entered the room and walked up behind him. _

"_You cannot blame yourself for what happened," Ming said. _

"_Yes, I can," Evan said. "I could have come to the police sooner. He might still be alive."_

"_Maybe," Ming responded. _

"_You know, you still haven't told me his name," Evan said, as his eyes didn't veer from his reflection. _

"_Because sometimes names don't matter," Inspector Ming replied. _

_He handed Evan a black hat. _

"_We lost a great man, but we've gained many more," Ming explained. "That was what my speech was all about. In this line of work, we do our best to find justice for everyone, no matter who they are."_

_Ming patted Evan on the shoulder, before leaving him alone. Evan took in all of the Inspector's words. He looked down at the black hat in his hand and finally placed it on his head. Evan looked back up at his reflection in the mirror. As he looked at himself, he realized just how much everything on the uniform matched. The cadet stood at attention and silently saluted the fallen officer, whom today he would have called his comrade in justice._

THE END

Next time on  
**Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Garza unlocks the secrets of the map, which  
leads him on a dangerous quest, and right into  
trouble with Drakar. As the Hartford crew plays  
catch-up, more danger lies ahead as the Ja'Vey  
set their sights on capturing Zel, as part of a  
sinister deal with The Ferum leader.


	16. Memento

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #16  
**"Memento"**

_CORPUS CHRISTI, TEXAS_

_As the sun disappeared over the deserted land all around him, Paolo Garza continued to run. He slid behind a large boulder, trying to steady his breathing. He held tight to the wooden box in his left hand, as he lifted his right wrist, glancing at his watch. He silently cursed himself. He was going to be late, very late._

_Then, he heard the howl in the distance. It was getting closer. But that was just as he had planned it._

"_Come on, big daddy," Garza said, in a whisper. "You don't have your two goons to back you up anymore. You'll be joining them soon."_

_He glanced over his shoulder. He knew he was only a few miles away from where he had hidden the stone tablet that he had used to trap Abaddon and Gadarel. Barbus would be on top of him within minutes._

_He heard the howl again, piercing through the night sky. He checked his watch, a lone glow in the darkness. When he saw the time, he winced. _

"_Sorry sweetheart," he whispered to the sky._

_SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS_

_A young woman stood, still wearing her apron. She wiped another bead of sweat from her forehead. The kitchen was still warm from her cooking efforts and they could never afford air conditioning. As she glanced out the window over the sink, she saw nothing but darkness. _

_Anita Garza turned around and glanced at the kitchen table. It had been set for two. The candle continued to burn between the two plates, both loaded with food. As she saw the steam fading on the dinner, she raised her wrist. _

_But unlike her husband, Anita didn't look at her watch. She caressed the ring on her finger. She remembered when Paolo proposed. She remembered how he said life would be different and they wouldn't have to struggle as long as they were together. She remembered how impressed she was with the unique design of the ring. It was a golden band with a silver swirl wrapped around it. She remembered thinking it looked like a silver wave crashing against the gold. It was surely one of a kind. _

_But as she remembered those things, she suddenly realized that Paolo was wrong. They were still struggling…and they weren't together._

Detective Stephen Garza rubbed the ring hanging around his neck. It had become almost a nervous habit for him, since it was a part of his wardrobe that never left his body. He held his cell phone closer to his ear, as he stared into a mirror, seeing the ring slide through his fingers.

"I wouldn't have been able to get this done without you, Bec," Garza spoke into the phone. "I owe you one."

He heard her chuckle on the other end.

"You owe me hundreds at this point," Becca Shields shot back, as she sat at her desk inside the Silver City Police Station. "But who's counting. Did you hear about that hostage situation over at the Hartford Historical Society?"

Garza looked a bit nervous. He turned away from the mirror.

"No. What happened?" he probed, wondering if she already knew the truth of his appearance there.

"I don't know all the details but apparently some ninjas were looking for a painting belonging to that Garrett guy," Becca said. "How bizarre is it that it's the same guy you had me researching?"

"Quite a coincidence," Garza said, "Any casualties?"

"Nope," Becca said. "Hartford's Rangers took care of it."

"Less work for us then," Garza said.

"Are you planning on talking to Garrett before he leaves town?" Becca asked.

"I don't think he knows anything," Garza said.

"I thought you said he knew your father," Becca said. "That's why you had me run that background check, isn't it?"

"Not exactly," Garza said. "It was a relative of his that knew my father."

Garza walked over to his bed and glanced at the map he had copied that was hidden on the back of Garrett's painting. Garza studied it.

At that moment, he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Look, I got to go," Garza said, cutting short his phone call. "I'll catch up with you soon."

"Okay," Becca said, as the line went dead.

"Yeah," Garza called out, as the door opened, revealing James Durst, his sergeant and friend. "What's up?"

"Morning," Durst said. "I just wanted to let you know there's no more coffee. Sorry."

"It's fine. I've got the day off anyway," Garza said. "I'll pick some up."

"I can't believe you're actually gonna take the whole day. You've been a workaholic lately," Durst said. "I thought I heard you talking to someone. I wasn't interrupting, was I?"

"No. It was just Becca."

"You and Shields cooking up something?" Durst said, with a wink.

"It's not like that," Garza said.

"Good, cuz you know what they say about office romances," Durst said.

Upon Durst's mention of romance, the only image Garza had in his head was Jessica Lorrie.

"But what do I know," Durst said, a bit sadly. "My marriage is in the gutter and I got a divorce lawyer to pay. I'll see you later."

"Have fun," Garza said, as he followed Durst towards the front door.

"Only if you do the same," Durst said, as the door closed behind him.

Garza sighed, as he returned to his room, grabbing the map. He tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans and grabbed his black backpack that was on the floor. He peeked inside and made sure that his Tracking Striker was secured. He would need it for the next part of his journey.

* * *

"I have been impressed by your handiwork," Drakar spoke inside the dark cave.

He addressed someone standing out of his sight, in the shadows.

"You left part of Silver City in ruins," Drakar said. "I like your style. I'm prepared to make you an offer that I don't think you'll be able to refuse.

He paced, waiting for some kind of movement from the shadows, but he heard and saw nothing.

"The Hartfords are in possession of something that rightfully belongs to me. They have the Lunati sword," Drakar explained. "I know for a fact that you have the skills to sniff out the sword and regain it for me."

At that moment, he heard two small chuckles coming from the shadows. Drakar stopped pacing and stood, looking straight forward as Abaddon and Gadarel emerged from the darkness.

"And here we thought you wanted our technical savvy," Abaddon said.

"What I want is your ferocity," Drakar revealed. "I must have that sword back and my Draggs are not enough!"

Abaddon and Gadarel shared a glance.

"We're still listening," Gadarel said. "What have you to offer us in return?"

"I am prepared to give you what you desire most," Drakar said, slyly. "If you deliver the sword, I will deliver the Silver Ranger!"

Abaddon and Gadarel shared another glance between them.

"An interesting proposal indeed," Abaddon seethed. "But simply handing over the Silver Ranger isn't enough."

"I'm sorry," Drakar said, putting up an objecting hand. "Did I say I would deliver the Silver Ranger? What I meant to say was that I will deliver Detective Garza…without his morpher."

Abaddon and Gadarel chuckled again, as they both locked eyes with Drakar.

"Now, we're talking," Gadarel said, before howling with delight, joined seconds later by Abaddon.

"You have a deal," Abaddon said.

Drakar nodded his head in triumph.

* * *

"I can't believe this. Even I'm stumped," Jessica said, as she sat on the desk belonging to Ian Hartford inside his office.

Dr. Hartford sat next to her in his wheelchair, as he feverishly typed on his laptop computer.

"Who could have stolen the painting if it wasn't Dark Shadow?" Jessica wondered.

"They were all present and accounted for when Spencer took the painting. They wouldn't have gone to all that trouble if they already had it," Ian surmised.

"Who does that leave? Drakar? Tarok?" Jessica wondered aloud.

"Tarok's foot soldiers were there helping Dark Shadow. Maybe their alliance is still intact," Ian said.

"I just get the feeling we're missing something," Jessica said.

At that moment, Spencer burst into the office, surprising both of them. He appeared to be stunned about something.

"Spencer, what is it?" Ian asked, impatiently.

"I know you asked me to hold your calls, sir, but Nora Hill just phoned. She says that Mr. Garrett's missing painting has been returned!" Spencer explained.

"What?" Ian said, appearing shocked himself.

He looked over at Jessica and saw the same look on her face.

"Who would steal a painting only to give it back?" she asked.

"Are they sure it's not another fake?" Ian asked.

"Yes," Spencer revealed. "She said that Mr. Garrett examined the painting himself. It's the original. He said he'd drop by on his way to the airport so you could get that scan."

"Well, this is all getting stranger by the moment," Jessica said. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Unless whoever stole it was like us," Ian said, his brain moving a mile a minute. "Maybe all they wanted was to scan the painting for the map."

Ian began typing swiftly on his laptop again, drawing Jessica's attention.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm checking the surveillance cameras at the Historical Society again," Ian explained. "Whoever stole the painting caused interference on the cameras a few hours before the gala. That's why we couldn't pick up a visual on the theft. I'm hoping they weren't so careful in returning it."

Spencer walked over, joining Jessica as they peered over Ian's shoulder at the computer screen, which showed a camera mounted on the outside of the Hartford Historical Society building.

"There it is," Spencer said, pointing to the painting as it entered the frame.

Unfortunately, all they could see was an arm placing it on the ground near the entrance.

"We're dealing with a professional," Jessica said. "They know exactly where the cameras are. They're meticulously avoiding them."

Soon, the arm was out of the frame and all that was left to see was the painting. Jessica studied the picture and besides a slight movement of tire tracks in the corner of the screen, there was no other movement.

At that moment, the mansion seemed to start shaking, as they heard a large thumping. The trio braced themselves around Ian's desk.

"What is that?" Spencer asked. "An earthquake?"

Jessica stood up and instantly knew that to be a false assumption.

"The foundation's not shaking," she said, appearing troubled. "It sounds like it's coming from upstairs!"

The three rushed to Ian's elevator and took it up to the third floor. Following the sound, they approached the gym. Jessica swung the door open, not sure of what she'd find inside. But as she saw it with her own eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Spencer and Ian entered behind her to see Chris Hartford doing jumping jacks, as Zel stood in front of him, mirroring his movements.

"Chris!" Ian shouted over the loud music Chris had playing.

Chris grabbed the remote in his pocket and turned the music off, as he stopped jumping. Zel, however, continued to jump in rhythm.

"Zel, stop!" Jessica shouted, causing him to stop instantly.

"What is going on?" Ian asked Chris.

"Zel was bored, so I asked if he wanted to join me for a workout," Chris answered.

"Zel was bored?" Ian said, looking confused. "What is he doing out of containment?"

"He's a living, breathing being. You can't keep him in that dark box like the chalice," Chris said, as he gestured towards Jessica. "Am I right?"

"I'd settle for some piece and quiet, anywhere," Jessica said, before leaving.

"Chris, listen to me. The Lunati sword is very valuable to a lot of people and if we don't keep it secure, then there's more likelihood that someone will be able to steal it," Ian said.

"Why are you calling Zel an 'it'? He's not just a sword. He's practically a person!" Chris said. "You can't treat him like an object. He deserves some breathing room."

"I would like to see more of this city," Zel chimed in.

"No," Ian said, quickly.

"Dad!" Chris fired back.

"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous," Ian said.

Chris looked over at Spencer, looking for some backup.

"I'm sorry Master Chris but I have no jurisdiction on matters dealing with the treasure," Spencer said.

Chris let out an angry groan.

"This is not fair and you know it!" he said, loudly to his father, before storming out of the room.

Ian shook his head, as he watched Chris go. He looked up at Spencer for some backup, only to see him leave as well after giving him a nasty look. Ian glanced back over at Zel and saw the creature lower his head, almost in shame. Ian let out a groan of his own.

* * *

"Are you sure this is an exact copy of the map?" Becca asked, as she began taking measurements on the markings on it.

Garza glanced around the café to be sure that no one was paying them much attention. He then leaned over the table, so she could hear his lowered voice.

"I'm positive," Garza said. "I copied it perfectly."

"How did you find this anyway?" Becca asked, as she began typing on her laptop computer.

"You led me to Garrett and that led me to the map," Garza said. "Are you sure it has something to do with my father?"

"I'm positive," Becca said. "That interview you showed me of Sebastian Garrett in Scotland checked out. He was telling the truth about how he found that map he used for his recycled painting. It was a gift from his uncle who was a world traveler and found it while exploring some remote area in Texas. He was so vivid with the details and I was able to trace that uncle to Corpus Christi where your dad died."

"Then this map could lead me to something my father left behind," Garza said, quietly to himself.

Garza's mind filled with thoughts of the Ja'Vey. The demonic menaces had been trapped by his father only to be resurrected. Garza had tried everything to destroy them, but without the stone tablet, he was sure it was hopeless, until he came across that interview.

"Okay," Becca said, happily. "I've used the drawing of the map you made to create more detailed directions. Are you really gonna follow the trail?"

She printed out a copy of her updated map and handed it to Garza.

"That's the only way to find out what the big 'X' is," Garza said.

"Could be nothing," Becca said.

"And it could be everything," Garza said. "I don't have much family left, Bec. Just keep things quiet, okay."

"Of course," Becca said. "When are you leaving?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll be in touch," Garza lied.

He exited the café and mounted his motorcycle, securing his backpack and headed for the border. It was a long journey ahead and he wanted a head start. While he believed Becca would keep quiet, he couldn't guarantee how long she would after discovering he had gone to Texas. He wasn't sure what he'd find, but he was sure that it wasn't the business of the Silver City Police Department.

* * *

Chris Hartford strolled down a deserted street in downtown Silver City. The time of day, mixed with the huge construction project going on, didn't appeal to most pedestrians and most people stayed away from this street. It made it perfect for Chris's mission to show Zel more of the city. Chris glanced over at the transformed sword walking at his side. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the curiosity in the creature's eyes, as his head bobbed quickly from left to right, taking in the sights.

"It is remarkable how much has changed," Zel said, his voice full of innocence.

"It _has_ been 500 years or so," Chris said.

"It's still very hard to believe so much time has passed," Zel said. "I was trapped in that mountainside for so long. If you hadn't come along, I might still be there."

"Actually, Addie beat me to it," Chris revealed.

"Addie?" Zel said, as he looked curiously at Chris, tilting his head. "I do not recognize the name."

"She pulled you from the mountain, so technically I guess she's the one who rescued you," Chris said, a bit somberly.

"Where is she now?" Zel asked.

"I—I don't know," Chris said, as he slightly lowered his head.

It was a question he wished he had the answer to.

"But, you'd want to steer clear of her anyway," Chris said, almost as if he had rehearsed the line to tell himself. "She's on Tarok's side."

"Then I agree with you," Zel said. "Any friend of Tarok's is an enemy to the crown. I just wish Tarok didn't have that as well. He will become more dangerous with every piece of the king's treasure he finds…and if he finds me, I will be powerless to stop him or anyone who collects all of the treasure."

Chris sighed.

"Perhaps we should return to your mansion," Zel said, as he continued looking around.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Your father doesn't approve of this," Zel explained. "He wishes to continue protecting me."

"That's not all he wishes," Chris said, under his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, my father doesn't deserve your loyalty. You don't have to do whatever he tells you," Chris said. "He's not your master."

"But if it had not been for his quest to locate the treasure, I might still be trapped on that mountainside," Zel said.

"My father didn't lift a finger to save you from Tarok or Drakar," Chris said. "And if he had his way, he'd use you just like Tarok would. That's why he wants to keep you under lock and key."

"You do not seem to trust him," Zel said. "If you can so easily associate him with Tarok, then why are you loyal to him?"

Chris sighed again.

"That's a very good question," Chris said.

The two continued their walk when they reached a barricade blocking their way. It was cut off to the public because of all the construction going on.

"What is going on here?" Zel asked curiously.

"Oh, one of the buildings was destroyed," Chris said. "I hear it got pretty crazy."

"Something highly destructive must have caused such damage," Zel said, as he examined all of the damaged areas being rebuilt.

"Yep," Chris said. "The Ja'Vey are more than a handful."

"The Ja'Vey?" Zel said, stunned to hear their names. "They are alive now as well?"

Chris simply nodded his head, knowing that if Zel knew who they were, he could be sure of their destructive tendencies.

"They were savages who preyed on many of the Lunati kingdom's people," Zel said.

"Let's just say their appetite hasn't slowed much since they were resurrected," Chris said.

"It is a dangerous time," Zel said. "It looks so much different than I remember, but it appears this world's troubles haven't changed much."

"Nope. There's just more of them," Chris said, with a chuckle.

At that moment, the two were caught off-guard by a huge blast of energy, which knocked both of them off their feet. Chris fell to the ground hard, rolling several feet away from the construction zone. Zel was back on his feet quickly, just as two black burs whizzed past him, striking him several times in the chest and legs.

Zel's body began to spark as he fell to his knees. Then, came the howling. He was instantly aware of who had attacked him, but their tactics had changed with the times. He looked up to see Abaddon and Gadarel standing several feet away, with their weapons drawn. They were pointed directly at him.

"Long time no see," Gadarel shouted.

"The past returns yet again," Abaddon spoke. "I have a feeling things will be much different this time around."

"Yes," Gadarel said. "We won't lose the sword, like we did when we destroyed the Lunati!"

The two opened fire and Zel ducked to shield himself from the blast. But the blast never touched him. He looked up to see the morphed Red Ranger standing in front of him. Chris took the brunt of the strike and fell to his knees, as his suit lit up with damage.

"Pesky Red Ranger!" Abaddon yelled, as he took to the air.

The black-clad demon aimed his twin blasters down at the Red Ranger, while he was still in the air. He fired just as Zel took flight himself. He jumped into the air, kicking the Ja'Vey demon in the gut, causing his laser blasts to land several inches away from the Red Ranger.

Zel landed on his feet, as Abaddon crashed to the ground several feet away from him, clutching his chest.

"You have not changed!" Zel announced, just as he was blasted again from behind.

The creature collapsed to the ground, as Gadarel appeared behind him, holding his blaster, which was twice the size of Abaddon's twin blasters. He squealed with glee, as he walked closer to Zel.

"And you haven't changed either," Gadarel professed. "You still fight honorably…so honorably you would turn your back on a dangerous opponent."

"Seems that's catching!" Chris shouted.

Gadarel's head turned quickly, only to be slashed in the chest by the Red Ranger's hand blaster in sword mode. Chris rushed to Zel's side, just as Abaddon pulled him away. Chris went for a punch but the Ja'Vey ducked the blow and kicked the Red Ranger squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the construction zone, breaking several wooden beams, as he crashed through them.

Abaddon howled with delight, before turning his sights on Zel. He picked the creature up off the ground by the arm, just as Gadarel joined him, grabbing the other arm. At that moment, Zel looked up and his eyes glowed bright green. Using all of his strength, Zel ripped his arms from their hands, knocking them both backwards a bit.

"Lightning strike!" Zel shouted.

As they advanced upon him again, he began to rapidly punch and kick in every direction, catching both of them with several strikes that sent them both flying in opposite directions and colliding with the concrete below.

"Chris!" Zel yelled, as he rushed into the construction zone, trying to help the hurt Red Ranger to his feet.

At that moment, however, they were both struck with another blast from Gadarel's blaster. Chris and Zel both collapsed to the ground in a barrage of sparks from the impact. They both tried to get up, just as Abaddon got to his feet. He extended his hands, twisting his twin blasters in his hands. He opened fire on the foundation of one of the buildings, causing the rubble of it to collapse on top of the two.

Gadarel got to his feet and joined hi partner. The two slowly trudged closer to the wreckage, just as they saw rubble begin to move. Zel staggered to his feet, only to fall once again. With his power drained from the attacks, Zel transformed back into his sword form. Abaddon triumphantly picked up the sword and admired it in his grip.

"We have what we came for," he told Gadarel. "Now it is time to collect our reward!"

Gadarel howled with glee, before taking off at rapid speed with Abaddon. The Ja'Vey were gone in an instant.

* * *

As Garza's motorcycle sped down the highway, he remained focus on the journey ahead. Without looking back, he had been going at top speed, with his portable siren activated to prevent any traffic from standing in his way. As he gripped the handle bars a bit tighter, he wondered exactly where the map was leading him.

_Paolo Garza fiercely clawed at the dirt beneath him, digging deeper and deeper into the dark soil. Every few seconds, he would pull his head up to listen for the approaching danger, that he knew wasn't lurking very far from him. _

_He heard nothing. _

_His head lowered and he continued to pull at the dirt, creating a larger hole in the ground. He looked to his right where the small wooden box sat. He knew what Barbus wanted to get his hands on. This piece of the Lunati treasure had become a symbol for the hunters and they each carried it with pride. Paolo had come to think of it more as a target and less as a badge of honor. He would taunt Barbus with the knowledge that he would never get his hands on it. _

_It would be just the leverage he needed to lure him right into the trap that would finally lock him away for good. _

_  
Paolo paused his digging once again. He heard the howl. It sounded closer than the last. He quickly dropped the wooden box into the large hole and began to replace all of the dirt he had disturbed. _

_Once he had finished burying it, he added a few more marks to the map. He stood up and began running, as he heard the approaching Ja'Vey demon. When he had gotten safely away from the spot, he heard the howl coming from above. He looked up to see Barbus clutching the trunk of a tree. _

"_Your doom is upon you!" Barbus shouted. _

_Paolo quickly tucked the map into his pocket, just as Barbus' heavy body landed on top of them, beginning an hour-long struggle. _

"_First I will torture you with the sight of me holding the Lunati pendant in my hands," Barbus announced. "Then, I will spill your blood on it and wear it as my medal of victory!" _

_Barbus howled loudly, giving Garza the opening he was looking for. He pulled the dagger from his pocket and stabbed Barbus in the throat with the weapon, halting his howls. _

_Paolo squirmed away from Barbus, as he gasped for air. Paolo stood above the creature and their eyes locked. _

"_You want this map to the pendant?" Paolo said. "Come and get it!" _

_Paolo ran off, heading closer and closer towards the stone tablet. He knew that he was running out of time. Barbus's attack had left him injured as well. He clutched his stomach, where Barbus's claw had pierced his chest. As he saw the blood on his hands, he couldn't help but think of his family. _

_He wouldn't be returning home. They would have to go on without him. _

Garza stopped his motorcycle as he rode onto a deserted stretch of road that resembled a desert, given the sporadic appearance of trees in the sunny area. Garza removed his helmet and glanced at the map, realizing the street would no longer help him. Garza replaced his helmet and pointed his motorcycle off the road. He sped through the tan dirt, causing dust to fly up past him as he sped on his way.

* * *

"I cannot believe you disobeyed me!" Ian shouted at the top of his lungs.

He stared at Chris Hartford who was hunched over on his bed, holding his own injured chest, as Spencer wrapped him in bandages. Jessica stood at Ian's side near the door to Chris's bedroom.

"Now look what's happened!" Ian said. "We've lost the Lunati sword!"

"He has a name!" Chris shouted, causing himself more pain. "And we didn't lose anything. **I** lost him. I lost Zel, a living being and I'll get him back."

"You can barely move," Spencer said, objecting. "I think you may have cracked a rib."

"So much for impenetrable suits," Chris mumbled.

"You're so reckless," Ian said, angrily, before looking up at Jessica. "We have to get the sword back."

Jessica nodded and headed for the door.

"Wait for me," Chris said, trying to stand up, only to have Spencer push him back down.

"I don't think so," Spencer decreed. "I would suggest you not go running off after them alone either, Miss Lorrie."

"I'm not going after them alone," Jessica said. "I have a plan."

"Which is what?" Ian inquired.

"There's one person I know who can track the demons down," Jessica said. "I'm calling in a favor."

Jessica rushed off without another word. Ian grimaced at the thought of getting Detective Garza involved in their business again.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jessica to arrive at the Durst house. She had been disappointed that Garza hadn't answered his cell phone. She was unaware that given the high speed of his motorcycle and his intense focus, he hadn't heard his cell phone or his morpher when she called. She pulled up around the corner from the house, before dialing another number on her cell phone.

This time, however, a woman answered.

"Silver City Police Department of Detectives, how may I help you?" the woman spoke.

"Yes, is Sergeant Durst in?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. What may I tell him this is in reference to?" the secretary asked.

Jessica promptly hung up and pulled up to the front of the house. As she did so, she noticed the house wasn't deserted, despite Garza's motorcycle being absent. She saw a young woman standing in front of the house on her cell phone, carrying several files and holding a laptop computer case. Jessica exited the car and the young woman caught sight of her.

"I know you," Becca said. "You work for Ian Hartford don't you?"

"You have me at a loss," Jessica said. "You know so much about me but I don't know anything about you."

"I work for the Silver City P.D." Becca explained. "Detective Garza's a friend of mine. He's mentioned you people."

"_You_ people?" Jessica said, annoyed.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing here, but no one's home, so I suggest you be on your way," Becca said, sternly.

"Do you know where I can find Garza?" Jessica said.

"No," Becca said, clutching the files in her hands a bit tighter.

"You know if you're going to keep your job at the police department, you should really become a better liar," Jessica said. "Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Becca said.

"That's all right," Jessica said. "I have my methods."

She jumped back into her silver jaguar.

"But you already know that since you've heard about _us people_," Jessica took off in her car.

Becca watched the car speed off and turn a corner. She shook her head.

"I certainly hope I can convince you to be more forthcoming than the Pink Ranger can!"

Becca turned around to see the voice belonged to the large red dragon creature she had seen on the news before. Her eyes grew wide, as several of his foot soldiers appeared around her. She tried to run, only to bump right into Drakar. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Now, you will take me to Garza!" Drakar said, as he chuckled victoriously.

* * *

Under the heat of the Texas sun, Garza had abandoned his motorcycle, as he continued to follow his map, wondering what his father had left behind. He knew the feeling he got from holding the dagger in his hands when he trapped Barbus in the stone tablet. His father had held that weapon so many times before. It gave him strength. Garza hoped that whatever his father had left behind now would do the same in his fight against the remaining two demons.

He finally reached the spot marked with an 'X' on his map. Garza pulled the Tracking Striker from his backpack and ran it along the ground around him. After several sweeps, the device located a faint Lunati signal coming from under ground. He placed the Tracking Striker back in his bag, alongside his morpher. He retrieved the small portable shovel he brought along and fell to his knees, beginning to dig.

Garza gripped the shovel in his hands with anticipation. He was so curious about what his father was doing with a piece of the Lunati treasure. He could feel his pulse quicken as he continued to dig. If what he had heard about the treasure was true then this piece could be just as powerful as the sword he had seen in action before. It could help him in his battle. It would be the gift he needed most from his father.

But as he pierced more of the soil beneath him, he heard something approaching, getting louder by the second. Before he could drop the shovel in his hand, he heard the swarming mumbles of the Draggs, as they surrounded him. Garza was shocked at the presence of the Ferum warriors. He quickly swung the shovel, taking out three of the creatures, as he nailed them each in the face. He ducked a punch from another, driving the shovel into the creature's chest. He continued to fight off the creatures, until he heard the booming voice of their leader.

"Stop!" Drakar shouted to him.

Garza looked over to see Drakar manhandling Becca.

"Play nicely or I may have to hurt your friend," Drakar said.

Garza's breathing remained heavy, as his eyes filled with fury.

"I'm sorry," Becca said, sadly.

"Let her go," Garza said, angrily.

"With pleasure, but first you will hand over your morpher," Drakar said.

Garza's eyes shifted to Becca. He could see the confusion on her face. She didn't know what Drakar was referring to. Garza dropped the shovel and picked up his back pack. He tossed it towards Drakar and the Ferum leader caught it with his free hand. He peeked inside and saw the Silver Ranger's morpher and Tracking Striker.

"Stephen?" Becca said, shocked to learn of his secret identity.

"Take him," Drakar ordered his Draggs.

The creatures swarmed Garza, pulling him away from his digging spot and closer towards Drakar. The Ferum leader walked over to the spot where Garza had been digging. He pushed Becca down on the ground, near the shovel.

"Dig!" Drakar ordered.

Becca eyed the shovel and then looked back at him.

"No," she protested.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Garza called to Drakar. "I'm faster!"

Drakar turned to Garza and chuckled.

"I don't want you anywhere near the Lunati treasure that is buried here," Drakar said.

Garza appeared shocked that Drakar was aware of the buried treasure.

"Yes," Drakar confirmed. "I know what lies beneath the soil. The Hartford's seek it as well."

He didn't mention his surveillance tactics, despite Garza's confusion.

"Besides, you have a date and I wouldn't want you to get too dirty," Drakar said, as he began to laugh triumphantly. He turned back to Becca. "Dig!"

Becca picked up the shovel and began digging in the spot Garza had started.

* * *

Jessica's fingers flew around the keyboard in front of her at the long desk in the Tracking Lab beneath the Hartford mansion. She had two terminals going at the same time. Her usual computer of choice was in the middle, with the tracking satellite systems activated. But, she was using the monitor next to it for some tracking of her own. As she finished entering the data, she activated the search systems. She took a deep breath, hoping to find what she was looking for.

Chris Hartford walked slowly into the laboratory. Jessica glanced over her shoulder and saw him heading towards her. She looked surprised.

"Up and around?" she said, as he sat at the seat next to her, putting him in front of the other computer.

"You know I'm a glutton for punishment. Did you find Garza?" Chris asked.

"Nope. I'm still looking," Jessica said, as the computer in front of her beeped.

She looked closer at the blinking silver beacon on the screen, which began triangulating a position for that exact location.

"I'm tracking his morpher," Jessica said. "It looks like he's in Texas."

"He must be feeling homesick," Chris surmised.

At that moment, the monitor in front of Chris began blinking as well. He looked closer at the satellite tracker's coordinates as it picked up the signal from the Lunati sword.

"Found Zel," Chris said. "This is weird."

"What?" Jessica said, as she downloaded the coordinates to the location of Garza's morpher, transferring them to her tracker.

"They took Zel to Texas," Chris said, almost stunned. "And they're on the move."

Jessica's head jerked over to see the computer screen for herself.

"Oh my god," she said, as she began feverishly typing on her own keyboard, bringing the two tracking systems' data into one singular program, leading her to an instant answer. "They're going after Garza with the sword. They're close."

Jessica jumped up from her seat and headed towards the zord holding bay at the rear of the Tracking Lab.

"Right behind you," Chris said, as he ran to catch up, still holding his ribs.

* * *

"You know, Silver Ranger, you don't seem so tough without your power," Drakar said, as he gripped the backpack even tighter in his hand.

Drakar reached out, gripping Garza's chin in his hand.

"I can feel real fear in you," Drakar spoke. "Are you afraid that I will take all of your valuables? I already have the morpher which you stole from me! Next, I will have the piece of the Lunati treasure buried here. And then, I will add it to my collection."

"What collection?" Garza asked curiously.

"The one I'm about to start," Drakar chuckled, just as a chorus of howls were heard in the distance.

Garza's eyes grew wide, as he was instantly aware of the approaching Ja'Vey. He almost cursed himself. His headache should have been a warning, but he had been fooled into thinking it was only stress from Drakar's attack and capture of Becca.

Drakar turned to see the two Ja'Vey walking slowly towards them. He nodded his head, as he spotted the Lunati sword shining in the sunlight. The Ja'Vey got close enough to see Garza being held at bay by the Draggs.

"I see you've kept up your end of our deal," Abaddon said to Drakar. "That is good for you. We don't take kindly to betrayal."

"I have no reason to deceive you, especially when you bring such a special prize," Drakar said, staring at the sword.

"I believe it's time for a trade," Gadarel said, practically salivating at the sight of Garza being detained.

"What about her?" Abaddon said, unable to shake the smell of human flesh in the area.

He pointed at Becca, who paused her digging.

"She is mine!" Drakar commanded.

"Just let her go!" Garza yelled. "She's not a part of any of this."

"You are in no position to bargain, Silver Ranger," Drakar said, before turning back to Becca. "Keep digging!"

Becca continued to dig, as Drakar blocked the Ja'Vey from her path.

"I suggest you take your prize and hand over the sword," Drakar said, showing no fear.

Abaddon handed Drakar the sword and he could instantly feel its power pulsing through his body. Drakar moaned with pleasure.

"Yes," he said. "I can feel it in my bones!"

Standing at Drakar's sides, Gadarel and Abaddon both locked eyes with Garza in the grasp of the Ferum. They advanced towards him, as he could feel his headache intensifying. But before the demons could get too close, a massive laser blast landed at their feet, knocking both of the creatures away from Garza.

The detective looked to the sky, where the red and silver Hyper Jet zoomed by. The Red & Pink Rangers jumped from the speeding jet down to the ground, with their hand blasters already drawn. The Red Ranger fired upon Drakar, who was still holding Zel. The Pink Ranger fired her blaster at a few of the Draggs surrounding Garza.

He took his chance, as the two holding them were caught off-guard by the onslaught. He planted his foot in the chest of one of the Draggs, freeing one arm. He ducked under the Dragg holding his other arm and punched the creature across the face, causing it to stagger backwards, freeing his arm. Garza ran towards the Dragg hitting a flying kick that sent the creature crashing into his motorcycle.

"Garza!" the Red Ranger shouted, getting Garza's attention.

Garza turned to see Chris using his hand blaster in sword mode to block Drakar's attempts to swipe at him with the Lunati sword. Chris had grabbed a hold of Drakar's other arm with his free hand. He gripped Drakar's wrist tightly and kicked Garza's backpack out of Drakar's hand, sending it flying into the air.

"Look out!" Jessica shouted, as she saw Abaddon & Gadarel running towards Garza.

The detective looked behind him and saw the two coming at him. He took off running and launched himself into the air, grabbing the pack. He fell to the ground, rolling to his knees. He aimed the Tracking Striker in blast mode, firing on the two Ja'Vey. The blast hit the demons squarely in the chest. Their momentum caused them to flip backwards, landing hard on the ground. Garza strapped on his morpher, pressing the activation button.

"Silver Ranger, Start Up!"

Garza morphed instantly and sprinted towards the two Ja'Vey who were not staying down. He transformed his weapon back into a striking staff as he ran.

Several feet away, Becca found her digging complete. She hit something hard with the shovel. She dropped to her knees and began removing the dirt with her hands until she uncovered the wooden box that had been buried for years. She held it in her hands and looked back up to see Garza fighting as the Silver Ranger. She still couldn't believe her eyes.

Then, her gaze was blocked, as a group of Draggs blocked her vision. They all seemed to be coming at her, with eyes locked on that box. Becca's eyes grew wide. A last blast caught two of them in the chest, sending them flying away from her in a barrage of sparks.

Becca turned her head to see the Pink Ranger had fired on them. She watched Jessica Lorrie fly through the air, catching the third Dragg with a kick to the chest. She ducked a punch from the fourth creature and fired her hand blaster, sending him flying as well. She helped Becca to her feet and saw Becca's eyes once again focused on Garza.

"I see why you were looking for him," Becca said, still stunned.

"You all right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Becca said. "Thanks."

"Just stay close," Jessica said, as she blocked Becca from the next wave of approaching Draggs.

Gadarel quickly transformed his long blaster into a sword, swiping at Garza, who managed to duck the strike. Abaddon came from the other side, firing his twin blasters. Garza ducked around Gadarel, holding him at bay with his Tracking Striker at the demon's throat. Abaddon opened fire and hit his comrade instead. Garza continued moving forward, using Gadarel as a shield.

The Ja'Vey demon collapsed to the ground and Abaddon howled furiously. He took off running towards Garza, who flipped over him, landing behind the creature. Garza spun around with his Tracking Striker outstretched. As Abaddon turned to attack he was caught by the slashing strike of the weapon, sending a burst of energy straight through his chest. His entire body lit up with damage as he fell to the ground.

Gadarel crawled over to his comrade on the ground, as Garza began slowly walking towards them again.

"Until next time," Gadarel seethed, as he grabbed hold of Abaddon and the two disappeared.

The Red Ranger had his hands full with Drakar's new weapon of choice. Drakar swiftly used Zel to knock the Ranger's hand blaster several feet away. Drakar swiped his claw at the Red Ranger using his other hand, which caused him to fall to the ground. With Drakar standing over him, Chris thought fast.

"Power Staff!" he yelled, as the red weapon materialized in his hands.

He used the pitchfork-shaped weapon to block Drakar's swipe, but he could still feel that the Lunati sword was too strong. He quickly kicked Drakar in the chest, causing him to stagger away from him. The Red Ranger jumped to his feet, as Drakar regained his footing and advanced on him again. Chris ducked the next blow and stabbed at Drakar's chest with the three-pronged blade at the tip of his weapon.

Drakar staggered backwards once again, as his chest sparked with damage. He was only swayed for a moment, however, as he blocked the Red Ranger's next strike and swiftly swung the Lunati sword at the Red Ranger's chest, causing him to practically explode given the pure energy emitted from the weapon. Chris collapsed to the ground, clutching his ribs once again.

Drakar laughed loudly.

"The power is mine!" he shouted, before disappearing in a ball of fire.

"No!" Chris shouted, reaching out his hand as if he could still grab hold of Zel before Drakar was gone.

But he was indeed too late. Drakar had escaped with the Lunati sword.

Jessica continued to fend off the Draggs as they came near Becca, but the disappearance of Drakar, soon led them to retreat as well. Seconds later, Garza had de-morphed and joined them, checking on Becca's condition. Still morphed, Jessica ran to Chris's side, making sure he was okay. She looked up to see Garza hugging Becca, holding her close, as she gave him the wooden box she found. Jessica took a few more fleeting glances before grabbing Chris and leaving the area.

* * *

Several hours later, Chris Hartford found himself sitting in his father's office, listening to his drawn out disappointment in the day's events. He couldn't help holding his injured ribs, as he stared off, wondering when his father would stop talking.

"The complexity of this quest has changed all over again," Ian said, angrily. "With the Lunati sword in Drakar's hands, there may be no stopping him!"

Ian finally finished his scolding. As he looked at Chris, he noticed he barely seemed to be paying attention.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he wondered.

Chris turned his head to look Ian in the eye.

"Are you expecting me to apologize?" Chris said, with a quiet fury. "I'll never forgive myself for losing Zel. He was promised protection and he didn't get it. Now, he's in the hands of a madman with a grudge the size of Silver City. I know I messed up."

Chris stood up gingerly, as he felt the soreness more intensely on his feet.

"But I'll never apologize to you," Chris said. "You treated him like he was just another relic for your collection. I'll never apologize for treating him with respect and the honor of a warrior. He deserved a helluva lot more than he got in this house!"

"If he had stayed in containment he would still be here," Ian shot back.

"You still don't get it," Chris said. "All you care about is putting the treasure together so you can wish for new legs. To hell with everyone else. To hell with human rights!"

"He's not human!" Ian shouted.

"He's not just an object either," Chris yelled back. "But you couldn't see that because you're so selfish."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, son, but you're just like me," Ian said. "You took him out of here just to spite me. Admit it! You didn't care about protecting him. All you cared about was sticking it to me, so that makes you just as selfish. You need to learn that as long as you carry that morpher and fight at my side, you need to obey my orders."

"At your side?" Chris said, with a chuckle. "What a joke. You really are fooling yourself into thinking this is all about you. Well, you know what? You better be prepared because the day is coming that you're gonna look to your side and find no one standing there."

Chris walked out of his father's office. With him gone, Ian slammed his fist down on his desk in frustration.

* * *

Stephen Garza sat on the grass of the cemetery next to his sister's grave, still holding the wooden box. He hadn't opened it since his return from Texas. He sat there, simply staring at it.

"I thought I might find you hear," Jessica spoke.

Garza looked over to see her walking towards him.

"I guess you figured it out by now," Garza said.

Jessica knelt in the grass next to him. She sighed.

"I had my suspicions after the painting was returned," she said. "Mixed with how you fled the Historical Society so quickly that night, I knew something was up. I analyzed the tire tracks in the corner of the security video and they matched your motorcycle."

"You're good," Garza said, trying to smile. "I thought I was completely of range."

"I needed that map," Garza said. "My father drew the original. He buried this box there and I had to know what was inside."

Jessica pulled her tracker from her pocket and scanned the box. She looked curiously at her tracker.

"The Lunati trace is so small," she deduced. "It's not a piece of the treasure. The pendant would have to be much bigger. Why don't you open it?"

Garza opened the box and the first thing he saw was a white piece of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it. Garza was greeted with his father's handwriting. He placed the box on the ground. Jessica peeked inside and saw the only other thing inside was an old necklace chain. She scanned it with her tracker and discovered it was the source of the signal. She figured it must have originally been the chain that held the Lunati pendant.

Garza took a deep breath as he read his father's note:

_If you're looking for the hunter's pendant, you've come to the wrong place. That small piece of silver has been passed down through many generations of hunters. This may be my final quest as the Ja'Vey hunter and I couldn't risk letting that badge of honor and courage fall into demonic hands. _

_If I don't return to my home, I know they will be safe. No one will ever find the pendant. If they tried, they'd be looking for the wrong thing. Badges of honor can come in all shapes and sizes and the greatest triumph I could have committed was the day I had that piece of jewelry melted down into something I could protect in the most unlikely place._

As Garza leaned over reading the note in one hand, his other hand drifted to the necklace that carried his mother's wedding ring that he wore around his neck.

"Oh my god," he said, as he realized what his father was talking about.

Garza held tight to the ring, as he looked over at Jessica. She scanned the ring with her tracker and got just the reading Garza was expecting.

"The pendant," Jessica said, in disbelief. "He used it to make the ring. You've had it all along. It's so small our satellite system never picked it up."

_SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS_

_Anita Garza stood still in the kitchen of her small apartment, still waiting. As she glanced up at the clock on the wall next to the table, she saw that it had struck midnight. The food was now cold and the candle had almost completely melted away. _

_Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down, caressing her large, pregnant belly. Anita walked over to the table and took off her wedding ring. She placed it on the table and blew out the candle, before leaving the kitchen. The moonlight shined through the window above the sink, casting a light down on that ring on the table. _

_A young boy entered the darkened kitchen and locked eyes with the ring, before looking to the moon. Young Stephen's eyes returned to the ring, as he heard his mother's cries coming from the next room._

"My grandmother was right," Garza said, as he thought back to his final time with her. "She said it was the heart of my legacy."

Jessica scooted a bit closer to Garza as he leaned against his sister's headstone.

"I guess they'll be coming after it now," Garza said, thinking of the factions.

"No one knows about it," Jessica said. "The box only had a chain in it."

Garza looked at her. He could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"You won't tell Hartford?"

"This is your legacy," Jessica said. "My job was to help Dr. Hartford keep the treasure out of evil hands by collecting and protecting the relics. You're the greatest protector I know."

"It will never fall into the wrong hands," Garza said. "I'd stake my life on it. I feel the same way about you."

Jessica smiled. Garza caressed Jessica's cheek, as they locked eyes, slowly leaning toward one another for a kiss.

In the distance, a small black car pulled up to the cemetery. Becca Shields was behind the wheel. Sergeant Durst had told her where she could find Garza. She was hoping to make sure he was all right after their adventure. But from her car, she could tell that another had beaten her to the cemetery. She saw Garza kissing Jessica Lorrie in the moonlight. She took a deep breath and pulled off.

THE END

Next time on**  
Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Bishop is back in fighting form and itching  
for his next battle. When a hidden spring of the  
Lunati's sacred water is located, all of the factions  
want their share, leading to a massive fight. But  
when Addie gets too close to the danger, the Black  
Hunter is left with a critical choice to make.


	17. Fight Club

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #17  
**"Fight Club"**

The long-abandoned shoe factory in the heart of Silver City's warehouse district had been devoid of electrical power for years. But the lack of one kind of power didn't mean that those within the factory's four walls were powerless.

John "Bishop" Malcolm Jr. ran at top speed through the darkened factory, faster than he had ever run before. He flew up a metal staircase at the front of the factory, quickly reaching the top level. As his feet hit the floor, he continued at the exact same pace, steadying his breathing with every extension of his legs. As his arms swung at his sides, he kept his eyes moving forward.

Despite the darkness inside the factory, Bishop knew where he was going and didn't pause for anything. He had run this course for over a week. Soon, he had passed through a doorway into a secluded room. When Bishop finally came to a stop, his feet remained still on the floor for only a second. He leapt into the air, grabbing hold of a maintenance ladder that led to the roof.

Without missing a beat, he used his strength to pull his weight up on the ladder. He continued the pull-ups, steadily breathing in and our, ignoring the sweat that rolled down his face. Ever since he could crawl out of bed, he was doing something to get his body back to where it needed to be. He had battles to fight and a war to win.

After finishing that portion of his routine, Bishop's feet once again hit the floor. He dropped to the floor completely on his chest and began doing push-ups, staring straight ahead, his eyes burning with anger and disappointment. Bishop felt his destiny had been put on hold for too long. He had made too many mistakes, but was determined to correct his biggest error.

He knew that resting on a metal cot wasn't going to get him there. So, he continued to fight, training his body and preparing for his revenge.

Two floors below him, Tarok gently held Addie's hand as he stood behind her, guiding her fingers. Addie's eyes were closed, but she was visualizing the lead pipe in her head. The pipe lay on top of a metal table.

Tarok could feel the energy within Addie's soul, as she focused on the object with her mind.

"Now take control of it," Tarok said, quietly whispering into Addie's ear.

The pipe moved a bit. She could hear the pipe sliding on the metal table. Addie held her breath, as she could feel the power within her beginning to manifest itself.

"Lift it," Tarok urged, his voice still as loud as a whisper.

Addie's eyes closed tighter, as she felt the darkness starting to overtake her.

"I—I can't," Addie said, struggling to maintain her composure. "I don't like—"

"Take it!" Tarok yelled into her ear.

Addie began to moan loudly, trying to hold in the scream she wanted to let free. The power was overtaking her.

Bishop appeared in the doorway behind them. As he used a towel to wipe the sweat from his body, he watched, surprised at what he saw. He stepped inside the doorway, worried for his sister's safety, given the pressure he could see her under. But before Bishop could move towards her, the pipe from the table rose and flew through the air. The pipe moved at lightspeed towards Tarok's head, stopping only inches away from the Lunati man's temple.

Tarok gasped in shock, letting go of Addie's hand. She instantly bent over, fighting the energy within her. As she regained her composure the pipe fell to the floor, allowing Tarok to breath again. Addie turned to face him and in that moment, she saw her brother standing in the doorway.

"Bishop," Addie called out, surprised to see him standing there.

Tarok turned quickly to see the Black Hunter walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Bishop asked, showing Tarok his annoyance.

"Uh, Tarok was helping me to focus my energy," Addie said quickly. "It's a little off."

"I'll say," Bishop said.

"Addie's training has been quite beneficial since your injury," Tarok explained.

"Well, I'm good now," Bishop said. "So I suggest we focus on our next move."

"Are you sure?" Addie said, as she walked over to Bishop. "I mean you've only been up and around a few days."

"I've been out of the game too long," Bishop said, seriously. "I need to move."

"Hmm," Tarok said, with a grin. "My Lunati senses have been heightened recently. I believe I may know be sensing a hidden spring, a source of my people's sacred water."

"Sacred water?" Addie said, appearing confused.

"Lunati water has special capabilities for different types of humanoids. For some, it has healing properties," Tarok revealed. "The water is vital in the hunt for the treasure. Once all of the pieces have been assembled, I must drink this special water from the chalice. It gives the holder of the treasure the energy they need to handle the massive power."

"Sounds heavy," Bishop said, before grinning slyly. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Jessica Lorrie led the way, slowly inching through the dense trees of the rainforest. With her tracker open and active in her hand, she kept her eyes forward, knowing it would alert her if it got close enough to her target.

As she stepped carefully over several rocks on the uneven ground, she heard the heavy grunt of her traveling partner behind her. She heard running water in the distance and came to a stop, as she saw a small river blocking their path. She let out a slight sigh and turned back to see Chris Hartford trip once again.

"You really are a city boy," Jessica said, with a smirk.

"I don't see why we couldn't just fly the Silverhawk all the way to the source of the signal," Chris said, annoyed, as he rubbed his sore ankle.

"Look around, Chris," Jessica said, happily. "There's nowhere to land around here."

Chris grunted in frustration, as he leaned up against a large rock at the side of the river.

"It's so beautiful out here. Can't you just enjoy it? It's kinda nice to be out of the city for once," Jessica said, as she knelt down near the river and slowly ran her fingers through the cool water.

"Yeah, whatever," Chris said.

"I think you're just upset because you're not back in Silver City, wishing and hoping for Addie Malcolm to pop up," Jessica spoke, her voice conveying her annoyance.

"What?" Chris said, looking shocked. "No, I'm not!"

"You can't fool me, Hartford," Jessica said, as she stood back up and began walking along the river, where she could hear the running water getting louder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris said, as he began to follow Jessica once again. "I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

Jessica turned back to show him her sour face.

"Oh please," Jessica said. "Addie hasn't been around a man who wasn't her brother since she hit puberty!"

Chris's face contorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, looking confused.

Jessica reached the end of the path next to the river. The sound of the water getting louder was because the river ended at the edge of a mountain. She glanced at the water rushing over the edge just a few feet in front of her. It was a beautiful site. She could hear Chris walking closer to her, so engrossed in their conversation that he didn't even sense the upcoming waterfall. Jessica turned to block his path.

"What that means is that it's slim pickings for a girl like her," Jessica said, with a smile. "I'm just glad we aren't all in such dire situations."

Jessica began to laugh as she saw Chris frowning at her playful teasing.

"Think what you want," Chris said. "But you and I both know the truth."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You're just jealous because you don't have any prospects yourself," Chris said, with a devilish grin.

Jessica's jaw dropped in shock. She was about to tell him the real truth when something caught her eye behind him. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the figure that had crept up behind Chris.

"Look out!" Jessica shouted, pushing Chris to the ground.

Bishop Malcolm stood fully morphed. Beneath his helmet, he let out an evil laugh as he swung his turbine crusher. The hammer-shaped weapon swung for Chris, but he had fallen to the ground, thanks to Jessica. The weapon struck the ground near Jessica's feet knocking her backwards and over the cliff.

As Jessica screamed, she felt a hand grab hold of her own. She looked up as she hung from the side of the raging waterfall. Chris had managed to grab onto her at the last second.

"Hold on!" he shouted.

"I wish I could say the same for you, loverboy!" Bishop shouted as he stepped to Chris's side.

He lifted his turbine crusher in the air and drove it into the ground, causing the entire mountainside to begin to crumble.

"Chris!" Jessica shouted, as he lost his grip on her, causing her to fall into oblivion.

As the rocks, dirt and water collapsed beneath him, Chris Hartford found himself also falling. The only thing he could hear was the laugh of Bishop Malcolm above him.

"Bishop!" Chris shoouted.

Bishop heard Chris calling out his name, echoing in his brain, as he watched the two Rangers fall.

"Bishop!"

"Bishop!" Addie called out, knocking her brother from his daydream.

He scored one final punch on the homemade punching bag that the two Karths held in front of him. The force of his punch, sent the two Karths to the floor along with the bag. Bishop turned to see his sister walking towards him.

"What?" he said, finally regaining all of his focus on the present.

"Are you okay?" Addie asked. "You seemed like you were in another world."

"I'm fine," Bishop said, seriously. "I was just concentrating."

"Well, give the Karths a rest. We may need them out there," Addie said.

"Tarok can make more," Bishop said, as he turned to see the two creatures scurrying away quickly to avoid anymore of his training regimen. "Besides I want to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Addie said. "We're just going to collect some water."

"You never know who we might run into along the way," Bishop said, as he thought back to his fantasy from a few moments earlier.

"Tarok doesn't think there will be trouble," Addie said.

"It doesn't matter what Tarok thinks," Bishop said, as his demeanor grew more intense.

He walked closer to his sister and stared into her eyes.

"I don't like you getting so chummy with him either," Bishop said, sternly.

"I'm not," Addie said quickly. "He's just trying to help—"

"We don't need Tarok's help!" Bishop said, in a furious whisper so that no one would hear him. "Remember our plans."

"It's not like I can forget," Addie said.

"You better not," Bishop said. "We don't need anyone but each other—not anyone!"

Bishop's words resonated within Addie just as he hoped they would. But he wasn't sure if she realized that he wasn't just speaking about Tarok. He hoped that she understood that he didn't want her to seek the help of Chris Hartford either.

* * *

Jessica Lorrie and Chris Hartford continued their hike through the wilderness of the Peruvian rainforest, keeping close together. Jessica held her tracker tight in her hand, as she pushed away the foliage with her other. As she reached a clearing in the trees, she pressed a button on the tracker and held it close to her mouth.

"Is the channel still clear, Dr. Hartford?" she called out.

"Yes, I can hear everything perfectly," Ian said from the other end, as he sat in the Tracking Lab back in Silver City.

"Just checking," Jessica said. "It looks like we're approaching a more secluded area. I hope the signal holds."

"Well, you're getting closer to the Lunati signal as well," Ian said. "It shouldn't be much further."

"I still don't see what he could be doing all the way out here," Chris said, annoyed as he almost tripped over a rock on the uneven terrain.

"That's what we're here to find out," Jessica said, as she continued on with excitement in her voice. "I think it's kinda nice to be out of the city for a change."

"Well, the last time we were in a rainforest my leg was almost sliced off so you can imagine my reluctance," Chris said. "I'm surprised you were so eager to leave town anyway."

"Why?" Jessica said.

"It's highly unlikely we'll run into a certain police detective out here in the middle of the Amazon," Chris said, with a smirk.

Jessica stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I don't know. You tell me," Chris said, curiously. "You two have been coming to each others' rescue an awful lot lately."

Jessica took a deep breath. She was sure she could hide her nervousness over the subject. She didn't want to discuss Garza, especially with Ian Hartford listening in. Anything she revealed about their relationship could cause Ian to pay Garza more attention and that could lead to the discovery that Garza's family ring was in fact the Lunati pendant. She glared back at Chris.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jessica said. "Personally, I think you're just jealous."

Jessica turned and continued on her way. Chris smirked once again.

"Jealous…of Garza?" Chris said, with a chuckle. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Jessica could feel her blood starting to boil. She turned back to Chris quickly.

"And what exactly is wrong with Detective Garza?" she said, loudly and angrily.

Chris was taken aback by her change in tone and demeanor.

"Sounds like I touched a nerve," Chris said. "You really do like him, don't you?"

Jessica groaned in annoyance, just as Ian's voice came through on her tracker.

"I hate to break up this heart-to-heart but the signal is getting awfully strong," Ian called out. "You should be within visual range of them."

Jessica glanced down at her tracker and saw that Ian was correct. She grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him down towards the ground with her.

"They're traveling right below us," Jessica whispered to Chris, as they crept closer to the signal.

She could hear the sound of a running waterfall as they got closer to the edge. She peeked over the cliff and that was when she spotted the figures they had been searching for. She smiled as she glanced back at Chris. He took up a spot next to her and he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Zel walking on the ground at the bottom of the mountainside where the waterfall flowed.

"Is that a leash?" Chris whispered to Jessica.

Jessica shook her head. It appeared that Zel was leading Drakar somewhere. The Ferum leader had a chain around the creature's neck. Drakar was holding tight to his end. In fact it was attached to his wrist, keeping a constant link between the two. Zel pointed at the waterfall, as he lowered his head in shame. Drakar let out a triumphant laugh.

"Why's he pointing to the water?" Chris wondered.

Jessica glanced to her side at the stream of water that ran past them and over the mountainside, creating the waterfall. She scanned it with her tracker.

"That's why they're out here," she said, as she got the reading. "Dr. Hartford, are you getting this scan?"

"Yes," Ian said, his voice full of wonder. "The Lunati water."

"He used Zel to find it," Chris said, still angry that Drakar had stolen Zel from them. "Let's go."

"Wait," Jessica said, pulling Chris back down.

"Why? We can take him. We have the element of surprise," Chris said. "He's not expecting a thing."

"Because…we're not alone," Jessica said, as she picked up another reading on her tracker.

The approaching signals weren't Lunati. They were identical to the signals emitted by their trackers when they were morphed. Jessica leaned closer to Chris, allowing him to see her tracker. Chris let out a disappointing sigh. The two jumped to their feet, quickly turning their backs on the cliff, just as the Black & Yellow hunters appeared in front of them. Chris couldn't hide his disbelief at seeing them alive and well.

"You're in our way," Bishop said, as he held his turbine crusher, resting it on his shoulder with Addie at his side.

"Long time, no see," Chris said, staring squarely at Addie.

He wished he could see her reaction behind her helmet.

"Too long if you ask me," Bishop said, as he swung his turbine crusher at the two.

Chris & Jessica dove out of the way of his strike.

"Oh no," Ian said, as he sat in his chair in the lab, with the headset and microphone on his head, listening to everything that was happening.

Nearby, Spencer was dusting the lab when he heard the fear in Ian's voice and walked over.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Spencer asked.

"A big one," Ian said, listening intently to what happened on the other end of the communications link.

Jessica landed right in the stream of water flowing quickly towards the cliff's edge. Chris landed near a large rock and pulled out his tracker, sliding it open and activating it, as he ran it across the rock.

"Start up!" he yelled, instantly morphing into the Red Ranger.

In the stream, Jessica tried to get to her feet but the Yellow Ranger was right on top of her. Addie had pulled her hand blaster in sword mode. She drove the weapon down at Jessica, whose tracker was already opened. She pressed the activation button. As the blaster sword came down towards her head, she used the tracker to block it, running the device along the blade, causing her to morph instantly.

The force of the morph caused Addie to stagger backwards, allowing the Pink Ranger to get to her feet, unholstering her own weapon. The two traded blows, as the Black hunter began battling the Red Ranger.

"Power staff!" Chris shouted, causing his weapon to materialize in front of him.

He grabbed hold of the staff, just as Bishop's turbine crusher was coming down at him. Chris blocked the assault, but found himself unable to fully push Bishop away. The Black hunter seemed stronger than Chris remembered and he could hear the furious grunts of his opponent as he pushed Chris closer towards the ground, overpowering him.

Over Bishop's shoulder, Chris caught sight of the Jessica & Addie's fight. Jessica was gaining the upperhand and had twisted Addie around. The two traded blows that sent Addie closer and closer to the edge of the waterfall.

"Addie—watch—out," Chris grunted through the pain of his own predicament.

This phrase caught Bishop off-guard. He turned his head to see his sister getting too close to the waterfall's edge.

"No!" Bishop shouted.

Addie blocked another blow from Jessica's blaster sword, but she swiftly twirled around, using the weapont o slash at Addie's chest, causing her to fly backwards over the cliff. Jessica rushed to the edge and saw the Yellow Ranger fall into the river below. Before she could turn around, Jessica was hit.

Bishop had pulled his hand blaster and fired it on the Pink Ranger from behind, sending her flying over the edge as well. The two female fighters both crashed into the river below. Chris used Bishop's distraction to push him away, swiping at him with the power staff, but the Black hunter ducked the blow and slammed his turbine crusher into a nearby tree, causing it to fall near the Red Ranger, who dove away just in time.

Down below, Drakar had been watching their efforts closely. Zel had also perked up greatly. He watched as Jessica & Addie both used their powers to fly out of the water and onto the ground nearby, where they continued their battle. Zel tried to walk towards her, only to feel the chain around his neck pulling him back towards Drakar.

This was no ordinary chain. The yanking motion by Drakar caused an electrical surge to travel through the chain, zapping Zel at the neck, causing an intense pain to shoot through his body.

"We have water to collect!" Drakar shouted to him, forcing him to refocus on their task.

They approached the area where the water fell down the mountainside. Drakar knew that was where the water was most potent. Once it merged with the stream by their feet, the water would become contaminated with the impurities of regular water and become useless.

"Yes," he said. "This is it!"

At that moment, an electrical surge seemed to surround them. This time it wasn't coming from Zel's chain. Blue lightning streaks appeared all around the two, as Tarok appeared behind them. Drakar turned as he heard the evil chuckle of his enemy.

"You are not the only one who seeks the sacred water!" Tarok shouted, as he raised his hand towards Drakar, sending a wave of lightning energy directly at him.

Drakar yanked quickly on Zel's chain, intensifying the surge sent to him and forcing him to transform back into the Lunati sword. With one swift motion, Drakar had the sword in his hand and used it to capture the energy from Tarok's blast. Drakar aimed the sword back at the Lunati mystic and sent the surge back at him. Tarok levitated off the ground, avoiding the blast, which destroyed several trees instantly.

Up above on the mountainside, Chris stormed towards Bishop, with his power staff firmly gripped in his hand. He swung at the Black hunter, who used his turbine crusher to block the attempt. He swung around quickly, sending his weapon directly into the chest of the Red Ranger. The force of the turbine crusher hitting his stomach sent the Red Ranger flying down over the mountainside. Bishop watched happily as the Red Ranger collided with a huge tree down below, breaking it instantly.

Bishop spotted his sister in the distance, still fighting the Pink Ranger. He jumped down off the mountainside, refocusing his attention on Hartford. With his weapon still drawn he began walking closer to the Red Ranger, just as three swirls of wind blew past him at the speed of light, catching him off-guard. The waves of air were not simple wind, however, and his suit instantly lit up with damage, as he seemed to be struck by something within the wind gusts.

Bishop fell to his knees, as he saw the swirls of wind come together several feet in front of him. He groaned in pain as he saw Dark Shadow appear there. The morphed Blue Ranger materialized from the gust of wind, with Taiyami and Miko at his sides. The owl Waza fluttered down towards them seemingly out of nowhere. Bishop grunted in anger.

"Mind if we play through?" Evan spoke from beneath his helmet, with a chuckle.

* * *

Evan Yukito rested his hand blaster sword on his shoulder with his right hand, as his left rested in his hip. Although Bishop couldn't see his face behind his helmet's visor, he could feel the cocky confidence exuding from Dark Shadow's leader. He pounded his fist on the ground, furious that he hadn't seen the attack coming.

"Waza, Miko, the water," Evan ordered.

Miko nodded to him before trotting off, with her long wooden staff firmly in her hands. Waza flew off by her side, headed towards the bottom of the waterfall.

Evan looked back at Bishop who was almost to his feet. The Blue hunter took an offensive stance, pointing his weapon directly at the Black hunter, just as Taiyami stepped up next to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, drawing Evan's attention.

"Leave him to me!" Taiyami said, sternly.

Bishop grunted even louder, as he stomped his feet into the ground, gripping his turbine crusher even tighter.

"Be my guest," Evan said, as he glanced across the stream, seeing Tarok & Drakar fighting and the Ferum leader holding the Lunati sword.

Evan chuckled, as he took off running in their direction.

"Now, Black hunter, we will see what you're really made of!" Taiyami said, as he pulled his twin blades from behind his back, focused on his opponent.

Bishop let out a fierce battle cry and took off running towards the ninja master. Taiyami brought the blades together, building up his energy and sending a large ball of blue energy towards the Black hunter's feet. Bishop took off into the air, raising his turbine crusher above his head, as he came down towards Taiyami.

The ninja crossed his blades, blocking the attack quickly. He sent one foot into the chest of the Black hunter, sending Bishop back into the air backwards. Taiyami built up more energy, seeing Bishop in a tailspin.

"Paper crane attack!" Taiyami yelled, as a swarm of brightly-colored paper cranes appeared at his sides.

He guided them with his arms, sending them directly into the body of the flying Black hunter. Bishop's body lit up with damage from the explosive cranes and he crashed to the ground, with Taiyami standing tall. The villainous warrior let out a chuckle of his own.

"Just as I suspected," he spoke to his fallen prey.

* * *

As Tarok and Drakar continued to battle on the other side of the river, the Lunati man found himself no match for his king's weaponry. Several Karths had come to his aide, taking on Drakar, who swiftly swatted them away with the Lunati sword. Each of the struck Karths instantly crumbled to dust after being hit. Tarok gasped.

As another Karth stepped up in front of him to protect him, Tarok grabbed the creature around the neck and began a quick chant.

"Somaytum, rumityn, omajum," Tarok said, in a practical whisper.

The Karth transformed within his grasp, leaving behind a stone sword in Tarok's hands. He screamed out in fury, as he stabbed it at Drakar, who quickly ducked away, bringing Zel down towards Tarok, who blocked the attack with his new weapon.

With their intense fighting continued, neither of them noticed the Blue hunter, as he hovered over the water using his Hover Strike. With his hand blaster sword in his free hand, he landed right between the two faction leaders. He used the blaster sword to block Tarok's sword, as he pointed the hover strike at Drakar, sending him flying backwards, as his body sparked with the wind energy damage.

Evan turned his full attention to Tarok, who gasped in shock.

"Dark Shadow!" Tarok yelled, as he tried to swipe at the Blue hunter again.

Evan blocked the strike, kicking Tarok in the stomach.

"How?!" Tarok yelled, as he held his stomach.

The Blue hunter laughed, as he walked closer to him, seeing the increased amount of Karths that had just shown up in the area.

"Let's just say the soldiers you gave us got a little homesick and came looking for daddy," Evan said, confidently. "They led us right to the party!"

Tarok sent a wave of lightning energy from his palm, but Evan quickly blocked it with his hover strike, sending the energy right back at Tarok, who collapsed from being struck with his own energy.

Evan chuckled triumphantly.

"Party's over!" Drakar shouted.

Evan turned quickly, only to be faced with Drakar wielding the Lunati sword. The Ferum leader brought the weapon down, straight across the Blue hunter's chest, sending a massive wave of energy through his suit, which practically exploded from the damage, sending him to the ground. Drakar stood tall for only a moment, as the increased level of Karths all focused on him. Drakar grunted in anger, as he fought them off.

"Now!" Drakar shouted, calling upon his secret weapons.

A small army of Draggs appeared from their hiding places and began to help their master fight off the horde of Karths.

Back on the other side of the river, Bishop had fought his way back to his feet, trading blows with his opponent. Neither of them seemed to be getting the upper hand, as their battle and focus intensified.

Then, several huge laser blasts collided with the ground near their feet, causing both of the fighters to take cover. Bishop looked up first, seeing the source of the blasts come walking through the dense patch of trees. He seethed as he saw the smoking blaster in the hands of Chris Hartford.

The Red Ranger emerged, with his blaster still focused on both of them.

"Haven't you learned you should never start a fight without finishing the last one?" Chris asked, as he took off running towards the two, transforming his blaster into sword mode.

Bishop grunted in anger, as he pulled his own blaster sword. The Red Ranger swiped at him quickly, but Bishop blocked the blow with his weapon. Both Rangers spun around at the exact same time. Chris ducked Bishop's swipe with his sword and scored a kick, sending Bishop's weapon flying out of his hand. Bishop grunted in anger as he began fiercely punching at the Red Ranger. Chris, however, managed to dodge each of the assaults, except for the last which sent him staggering away from Bishop.

"I don't appreciate interruptions!" Taiyami yelled, as he locked eyes with the Red Ranger.

The ancient ninja warrior stepped right up to Chris. He had brought his identical blades together to form his naginata, which he swiped at the Red Ranger's chest, sending him flying straight across the river, as his chest lit up with sparks of damage. Chris flew right into the middle of the fight between Drakar, Evan and Tarok, which had been reignited.

All four of their blades came down at him at once. Chris brought his blaster sword up above his head to block them, but the force of the three weapons completely broke his own, allowing him only a second to roll out of the way. He pulled his Power Staff once again, setting his sights on the threesome.

"I guess it's time to even the odds," Chris said, running back into the fray.

His staff collided with Evan's blaster sword, knocking it away. The Blue hunter twisted around, causing him to be back-to-back with Chris, just as Tarok and Drakar attacked at the same time. Evan brought his blaster sword up, blocking the blows from Tarok, as Chris used his Power Staff to hold off Drakar's attacks with Zel.

"You've got something that doesn't belong to you!" Chris shouted at Drakar, as he matched him blow for blow.

"It won't belong to you either when by the end of the day," Evan yelled from right behind Chris.

"We'll see," Chris chuckled, as he fiercely fought back against Drakar.

Back in the Tracking Lab, Ian continued to listen intently.

"Come on, Chris," he said under his breath.

Spencer, however, heard every word.

* * *

At the foot of the waterfall, Waza diligently collected water into a small blue vase that fit snugly within his claws, as his wings flapped in the breeze. As he filled the vase, he glanced down at Miko by the river's edge, as she used her wooden staff to fight off a couple of the recently-arrived Draggs. He watched as Miko knocked one of the lizard creatures across the face with her weapon, before sending a kick into the chest of the other, who also went flying.

Then, Waza saw a greater danger coming straight towards her.

"Miko, watch out!" Waza called out.

Miko turned to see the Pink Ranger and Yellow hunter fighting right towards her spot, practically knocking her over. Miko scored a spin kick on Jessica, hitting her helmet, which caused her to flip away. Addie, however, was right there. She brought her hand blaster sword down towards Miko, who blocked it with her staff. As the two jockeyed for control, Waza filled the vase completely and dropped a cork into it to seal it tight. He began flying towards Miko to provide backup.

Jessica, however, had other plans. Seeing the formation that Miko & Addie had created to block each other's strike, she smiled as she took off running. She flipped into the air, landing right on their weapons, using them to propel her higher into the air.

"Thanks for the boost!" Jessica shouted, as she flew through the air, straight towards Waza.

The owl was caught off-guard as the Pink Ranger came flying past, grabbing the blue vase from his grip. Jessica landed on the other side of the river, with the sacred water in her hands.

Miko saw this and let out a furious scream. Addie took her chance and spun around, kicking Miko into the water. She quickly got back to her feet, despite being completely drenched. Addie & Jessica both focused on one another, on opposite sides of the water. They both took to the air, with their blaster swords drawn. They brought the blades down at the same time that their bodies landed in the water, with Miko right between them. Miko raised her wooden staff, catching both blades on either side of her. She kicked Jessica in the midsection, sending her flying into the waterfall.

Miko used her momentum to knock Addie back a few paces. She reached into the pouch on her belt and pulled a small pellet out. Miko threw it at Addie, causing her suit to spark with damage from the small energy ball. Miko smiled widely, before turning back to the Pink Ranger, who emerged from the waterfall. She lunged towards Miko, but Waza attacked Jessica, clawing at her helmet and distracting her from her target.

Miko ran over, grabbing for the vase, which the Pink Ranger refused to let go of. The two members of Dark Shadow continued to fight with her over the vile, as the ground around them started to shake violently, causing them all to lose their balance. In fact, the ground seemed to be shaking beneath all of the fighters.

As they all struggled to keep their balance, Addie was able to knock Miko back into the water, allowing her to go after the vase of water Jessica was carrying as well. Meanwhile, all of the male fighters had their eyes on the approaching monstrosity that had caused the quakes.

Several trees were forced to create a path as the large hulking machine stormed into the area. The massive robot looked almost like a military soldier, with its green helmet, red visor and black metal mouthpiece that resembled an oxygen mask. The beastly apparatus carried major firepower. A large square cannon was mounted on each of the creature's shoulders. Each of the cannons held six golden bombs ready to inflict even more destruction. The robot's black and silver body was also complimented with two large laser pistols mounted to each arm.

Inside the cockpit of the robot, the Ja'Vey demons, Abaddon and Gadarel sat side-by-side, working the creature's controls. Peeking out of the robot's red visor, Abaddon saw the waterfall in his sites.

"The Lunati spring is just where I remembered it," Abaddon called out.

"And look!" Gadarel squealed with delight upon seeing the figures on the ground around the waterfall. "Some smaller targets have gathered to give us even more practice!"

Abaddon & Gadarel both howled with glee. The two had planned to try out their new zord by destroying a formidable target, like the last remaining spring of the Lunati's sacred water, but had found they were not alone in seeking the water. Destroying that waterfall would render the Lunati water useless to all of them, which would ultimately put the user of the Lunati treasure in even more danger of destruction by accessing the Lunati treasure's power without drinking the sacred water.

"Oh no!" Ian shouted in the Tracking Lab, as he heard the decree from the Ja'Vey along with everyone on the battlefield. "They're going to destroy the water."

Spencer sat in the chair next to his monitor, as Ian paid no attention, keeping all of his energy in his ears to hear what was happening in South America. The large zord began to move closer to the waterfall.

Miko's head bobbed up from the water, allowing her to spit out a mouthfull of the liquid. Her eyes grew wide, as she saw the zord heading towards the waterfall behind her. She let out a piercing scream, as Waza swooped down, lifting her out of the water with his claws.

From inside their cockpit, Abaddon and Gadarel both locked onto their target, looking forward to the collateral damage as much as destroying the Lunati spring.

"They have to stop them!" Ian said, desperately grabbing the microphone attached to his headset. "Chris, Jessica, do something!"

Ian was in such a panic that he didn't notice the monitor right in front of him.

"Uh sir," Spencer said, glancing at the screen.

"Not now!" Ian snapped at him. "The Rangers need help."

"Sir!" Spencer spoke even louder, as he pointed to the screen. "It appears help is on the way!"

Ian's eyes drifted to the computer screen, just as he heard the sirens coming through loud and clear on his headset.

The Patrol Triad came into view and the three zords quickly transformed into the massive Triad Megazord. Behind the wheel of the zord, the Silver Ranger sat with his eyes intently focused on the Ja'Vey and their new toy. The megazord had barely formed fully before Garza opened fire on the Ja'Vey's robot, causing it to stagger away from the waterfall a bit.

"Garza!" Abaddon shouted from inside. "How?!"

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't notice a giant metal robot leaving Silver City, did you?" Garza said, confidently.

Keeping a sensor on the figures on the ground so he didn't accidentally stomp an innocent, Garza piloted the Triad Megazord, bringing it closer to the Ja'Vey's robot, allowing him to attempt several punches. After the first one connected, causing sparks to fly out of the chest of the robot, Abaddon & Gadarel regained control and began to block his blows, matching them, with the use of their own zord's agility.

* * *

On the ground, Jessica quickly fought off Miko's attempt to grab the vase of water from her hand. She scored a kick, sending her flying right into Waza. Jessica turned her attentions to the zord battle occuring high above the ground.

'Stephen,' she said to herself, glad to see Garza on the scene.

This distraction, however, allowed Addie to take advantage. The Yellow hunter grabbed the Pink Ranger by the shoulder, whipping her around. Addie slashed her across the chest with her hand blaster in sword mode, causing the Pink Ranger's suit to ignite with damage. She collapsed to the ground and Addie swiped the vase of water from her and rushed off. Jessica fought to her feet, just as Addie threw a handful of stones onto the ground around Jessica. The stones quickly transformed into another contingent of Karths, whom Jessica was forced to fight off, allowing Addie to escape.

Addie kept running, as she caught sight of Bishop fighting off Taiyami in the distance. She transformed her blaster and fired it at the blue ninja as she got closer, catching him off-guard. Taiyami's body began to spark with a bit of damage. Bishop turned to see his sister run right past him, using her blaster to block Taiyami's naginata attack. She pushed it away and twirled around firing her blaster right into his chest. Taiyami went flying backwards, crashing into a mound of trees that had been knocked over by the Ja'Vey's robot.

The Black hunter walked up to his sister and grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"Helping you out," Addie said, quickly.

"I've got it under control," Bishop said.

"Not anymore!" Taiyami yelled, as the two of them turned to see he was back on his feet.

Taiyami aimed his naginata at the two, as he whizzed past them at the speed of the wind gust that carried him. They both lit up with damage instantly, as his wind power zipped around both of Tarok's warriors.

The vase of Lunati water flew out of Addie's hand, landing on the ground nearby.

Jessica slashed her blaster sword at the last of the Karths in front of her and ran for the vase. She leaned down to pick it up, just as she saw a well-manicured hand going for the same spot. She grabbed Miko's hand moving her away. Jessica kicked the villainess in the chest, sending her flying backwards.

"Noooo!" Miko squealed as she landed back in the river.

She pulled herself up, splashing in the water, as she began punching at it in frustration. Jessica grabbed the vase, as she saw Taiyami headed directly for her. She took off running.

* * *

On the other side of the river, Chris continued to fight off Drakar fiercely, as he kept an eye on Evan Yukito boldly battling with Tarok nearby. Chris could feel the intense pressure of Zel within Drakar's grasp, as he fought off his attacks.

Not realizing Jessica had already gotten her hands on a vase of the water, Ian Hartford called out to his son, hearing his brawl with Drakar intensifying.

"Chris, don't forget that water!" Ian said. "You have to get it directly from the waterfall. The river water is already tainted."

"One mission at a time, dad," Chris grunted in annoyance.

He pushed Drakar off and grabbed at Zel, but the sword was still connected to Drakar's wrist by the chain that allowed him to control Zel, who was now fully locked into his position as the sword.

Chris still felt guilty over losing Zel to Drakar and he wanted him back.

"The zord battle could get out of hand quickly," Ian said. "We can't risk losing all of the water."

"I wish we had a megazord of our own to tip things in our favor," Spencer said, solemnly.

"Don't bet on it," Ian said, as he glanced at his butler. "The only way we'd have megazord capabilities is if all five of the trackers were used together to transform the zords."

Spencer quickly huffed.

"I guess it will remain wishful thinking then," he said, knowing that it was impossible for the five Rangers out there to ever work together.

Chris found himself once again under the force of the Lunati sword coming down on him. He seemed to be losing leverage, as he used his power staff to block Drakar's assault. Then, Drakar was lit up from behind by laser fire. The Ferum leader let up on Chris and turned to see the Blue hunter standing with his hand blaster aimed at Drakar.

Evan Yukito quickly transformed the weapon into sword mode and went on an assault of his own, blocking Drakar's attempts to use Zel against him. Chris joined in, causing a double-team effort.

Tarok watched from afar and smiled widely at the Blue hunter's change in focus. He scurried over to the water fall and pulled a silver vase from underneath his robes. Tarok began to diligently fill it with water. Once it had been completely filled, he sealed the vase. Across the river, the Pink Ranger spied his efforts. She called upon her special weapon.

"Hydro Cannon!" Jessica shouted, getting Tarok's attention.

She fired the weapon at the river just below Tarok. The electrified liquid blasts struck the water, causing a wave to wash over Tarok, knocking him over. Before Jessica could go after his vase, however, Taiyami had caught up to her. He whipped her around but Jessica fired the hydro cannon directly into his chest, sending him flying a few feet off the ground at high speeds back in the direction he had come from.

Taiyami flew through the air, crashing through a few Karths. Bishop & Addie were back on their feet and Bishop was still berating her for interfering in his fight, as Taiyami came flying towards them.

"Bish!" Addie shouted, as she pointed behind Bishop.

The Black hunter reacted quickly, grabbing his sister's arm and flying into the air, as Taiyami went crashing into the trees once again, sparking with damage from Jessica's weapon. Addie & Bishop landed on top of the mountainside, where the waterfall began. It was at that moment, that Bishop got a good look at the hulking zord belonging to the Ja'Vey. A flood of memories poured into his head as he thought back to his injury.

_The Ja'Vey demon threw Addie towards her brother. Bishop caught her, as she stumbled to the ground._

_"So you will all be guinea pigs instead!" Abaddon revealed._

_"What are you talking about?" Tarok wondered._

_"I'm talking about more power!" Abaddon yelled, as he pulled his twin blasters out._

_He jumped out of the cavern's entranceway and fired at the top it if, causing several stone pieces to fall, blocking their exit. The three were trapped inside._

_"What did he mean?" Bishop asked aloud, as he looked over at Tarok. "What did he mean?!"_

_As a rumbling was heard, getting louder by the second, Tarok's eyes grew wider._

_"We must get out of here!" Tarok shouted, as he headed for the entrance, which was still blocked._

_Before he could focus his own power to remove the slabs of rock that blocked their way, he remembered the crown. Tarok shuffled back over to his stone altar to grab it, as Bishop helped Addie to her feet. At that moment, the ground below them started to quake. Addie held tighter to her brother._

_"What's happening?" she mumbled._

_At that moment, the sky began to fall. Pieces of rock and stone began to fall down into the cavern, as the cave began to fall apart. Then, a massive, roaring sound was heard, causing even larger pieces to fall._

_"The cave's collapsing!" Bishop yelled._

Bishop snapped back to reality, remembering it was the Ja'Vey who had caused him to almost die. In that moment, he became filled with a rage. He extended his hand in front of him, summoning his weapon once again.

"Turbine Crusher!" he shouted, as the mallet-shaped black and silver weapon materialized.

Inside the cockpit, the Ja'Vey were still intently focused on the Silver Ranger's megazord.

"I think it's time to show him some real power!" Gadarel yelled, as he activated one of the robot's many weapons systems.

The cannons mounted on the robot's shoulders began to rumble, as the golden bombs launched, colliding with the Triad Megazord and sending the entire megazord collapsing to the ground with damage. Inside the cockpit, Garza covered his helmet thanks to the sparking damage to the zord's systems.

Abaddon & Gadarel both howled with pleasure at seeing the fall of Garza's zord. They stepped up to it and attempted to stomp on the fallen megazord, but Garza regained the controls quick enough to catch the foot in his megazord's hands.

"No!" Garza shouted.

The Ja'Vey increased their robot's power, attempting to pound on the megazord which was managing to hold them off barely. The two demons were both staring out the red visor of the robot.

At that moment, the Black hunter took off from the mountainside, launching himself into the air, heading towards the head of the robot. With his turbine crusher high above his head, Bishop let out a fierce battlecry as he pounded the weapon against the visor of the zord, cracking the visor.

Garza saw his chance and pushed the zord backwards by the foot. The robot went tumbling backwards, heading dangerously close to the mountainside. Garza saw this and fired the cannon mounted on the Triad Megazord's helmet, causing the robot to veer off-course and fall into the trees instead.

* * *

"I need to be out there!" Ian shouted from inside the Tracking Lab, as he turned his wheelchair away from the monitors, upset that he could only hear the grunts and crashes happening on the battlefield.

"In your condition sir—" Spencer started, but was quickly cut off.

"I know!" Ian yelled. "We're outnumbered at every turn."

"Master Chris and Miss Lorrie are doing the best that they can, sir," Spencer assured him.

"I just don't think it's enough," Ian said, frustrated. "We can't afford to lose that Lunati spring and if they don't get some of the water back safely—"

Spencer took a deep breath, knowing what he had to say.

"Sir, the Lunati water isn't necessary for someone who just plans to protect the treasure, which is the Rangers' priority," Spencer spoke. "From what we've learned, the water is only vital if someone plans to use the treasure."

Ian looked into Spencer's eyes, knowing what he was getting at.

"Spencer, you can't deny its healing capabilities," Ian said, intensely. "You saw the effect it had on Chris when he was injured in the Amazon before. I need—I…"

Spencer sighed.

"Sir, it's not my place to ever tell you that you're starting to sound as ruthless as the people you're fighting against," Spencer said.

Ian locked eyes with him again.

"So, I won't tell you," Spencer said, quietly as he headed for the exit. "I just hope that Master Chris and Miss Lorrie return alive. That's enough for me."

Spencer left Ian alone in the lab. His eyes closed for only a moment, before anger once again invaded his head. He ripped his headset off and threw it across the room.

* * *

The Yellow hunter watched her brother's attack on the Ja'Vey robot and smiled beneath her helmet, even if she worried for his safety. She saw him jump safely back onto the ground somewhere in the trees behind her. It was then that she heard the grunts of Jessica Lorrie coming from below. She peeked over the mountainside cliff and saw the Pink Ranger fighting with several of Drakar's foot soldiers.

Addie chuckled, as she dropped to her knees, focusing her hand blaster on the Pink Ranger. She could see Jessica was still holding the blue vase of water. She opened fire, causing Jessica to scream out in pain, as the laser blasts collided with her suit, causing her to collapse to the ground.

Addie's eyes grew wide, as she saw the Draggs going for the vase. She jumped off the cliff, heading down towards them, firing her blaster along the way, taking out three of the six Draggs before she had even hit the ground. Two Karths showed up, pulling the Pink Ranger further away from the battle. Addie tried to follow, but was soon surrounded by the Ferum foot soldiers. She continued to valiantly fight them off.

Up above her, Bishop had emerged from the trees and looked down at his sister's battle. He was about to jump down to her side, but he looked back up at the Ja'Vey robot, which seemed to be teetering on the edge of destruction. He smiled, slyly.

While everyone else was busy fighting, Waza & Miko stood at the foot of the waterfall on the side opposite Addie. They quietly filled another vase with the water and scurried off before anyone could see them.

Inside the cockpit of their zord, Abaddon & Gadarel's consoles were sparking in several places. They quickly assessed the robot's power.

"Our systems have been depleted!" Gadarel shouted. "Tarok's hunter caused more damage than we thought."

"I can't see a thing!" Abaddon said.

"I can!" Garza's voice came booming through their communications channel.

Abaddon & Gadarel both looked up at the cracked visor in front of them and saw several Triad Megazords thanks to the broken glass. Garza's megazord was standing at attention, ready to take his final blow.

"No!" Abaddon said, as he launched their robot into the air, showing that the creature was equipped with thrusters, allowing it to fly.

"You're not getting away that easily," Bishop grunted furiously.

He gripped his hand blaster sword tightly in his hand and took off into the air once again, grabbined a hold of the back of the robot. He lost his grip quickly, but stabbed at the jetpack on the robot's back, piercing it with his weapon.

The cockpit once again started to jolt, as the instrument panels lit up with more damage.

"We're going down!" Gadarel shouted.

"Triplicate Bomber!" he shouted, as the laser cannons on top of his megazord's head sent a barrage of laser strikes towards the Ja'Vey robot, with his power set to it's highest output.

The lasers struck the robot in mid-air. The Black hunter jumped off of the robot, as he careened towards the ground, spinning out of control. Bishop fell into the river near the Chris Hartford, who was furiously fighting with Tarok, as Evan & Taiyami were battling with Drakar only a few feet away from him. On the other side of the river, Jessica fought off the two Karths who tried to steal the vase of water from her.

The sound of the Ja'Vey robot crashing towards the ground caught the attention of everyone on the ground, except for Addie Malcolm. The Yellow hunter was so focused on her battle with the Draggs around her near the foot of the waterfall that she didn't see the robot heading straight towards the mountainside behind her.

The Ja'Vey robot crashed right into the waterfall, causing the entire mountain to collapse, sending rocks, debris and water, straight down on the Yellow hunter, crushing her along with the Draggs. The waterfall and the Lunati water stream had been completely destroyed.

"Addie!" Chris yelled, as he saw what happened.

He swiftly swatted Tarok away, kicking him across the face. He flipped over the river and ran towards Addie but the Ja'Vey robot landed right on top of him.

"Chris!" Jessica yelled.

Up in his zord, Garza heard Jessica cry out and he jumped from his zord to the ground, joining her at her side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Chris tried to save Addie," Jessica explained. "The robot landed on him."

"I'll get him," Garza shouted, as he ran towards the fallen robot.

Before he could reach the fallen Red Ranger, the Ja'Vey burst out of the robot with their weapons drawn. Garza pulled his Tracking Striker and fired on the two, who dove away from his attack and returned fire.

Garza fired back against Gadarel, who jumped down to his position and transformed his blaster into a sword, swiping it at Garza and distracting him, as Abaddon aimed his weapon at Garza. But before he could fire, Jessica shot her hydro cannon at the Ja'Vey demon, causing his body to light up with damage.

The Pink Ranger ran to Garza's side, helping him fight off the attack by Gadarel as well. Behind them, the Black hunter burst out of the river. He saw the damage caused by the crash of the Ja'Vey robot and instantly thought of Addie. At that moment, he saw a yellow gloved-hand sticking out of a huge pile of fallen earth.

"Addie!" Bishop yelled in a panic as he ran over to the pile of rubble and began quickly removing the debris on top of his sister.

"No!" Tarok shouted from the other side of the river, as Drakar ran up to his side, taking in the sight of the destruction. "The Lunati water has been contaminated!"

"The entire spring is useless!" Drakar shouted in shock.

Tarok then eyed Zel in Drakar's hands. Seizing his opportunity, he used his stone sword to slice through the chain that linked the Lunati sword to Drakar, catching the Ferum leader off-guard.

Drakar shouted in anger, as he swung at Tarok, who ducked away. Tarok sent another surge of energy from his palm towards Drakar, but he once again used the sword to deflecct it back at Tarok, who fell to the ground. Drakar, sensing he would become the soul target with a piece of the treasure in his posession, triggered his own teleportation, disappearing in a wave of fire.

Tarok seethed at seeing Drakar's escape. Behind him, Miko and Waza rejoined Evan and Taiyami, showing them the vase of sacred water they had collected before the waterfall was destroyed. Evan nodded to them and the faction took off into the trees, swiftly retreating.

* * *

Bishop continued to remove the debris that buried his sister, until he could finally free her from all of the wreckage.

"Addie? Addie, answer me!" Bishop said, not getting any movement from her.

He felt a faint pulse which gave him a slight sense of relief, as Tarok appeared at his side.

"We must go!" Tarok said, as he eyed Jessica & Garza fighting off the Ja'Vey.

"What about the water?" Bishop said, confused.

Tarok chuckled a bit as he opened his robe, showing Bishop that he had a silver vase stored beneath his white robes.

Bishop eyed the vase of water and thought back to what Tarok had told him about the capabilities of the water on humans. He removed Addie's helmet and checked her pulse again. Her eyes were closed and she was still unresponsive. Bishop remained on his knees at her side. He glanced over at Tarok, who was intently watching the battle between the Rangers the the Ja'Vey.

Bishop reached under his robes and quickly swiped the vial of water. Tarok turned as he felt it ripped from his belt.

"What?!" Tarok shouted, as he looked down at the Black hunter.

Bishop quickly dumped the water down Addie's throat. Tarok almost fell over in shock.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted.

Bishop didn't answer him. He just continued to hold his sister, dropping the empty vase nearby. Tarok rushed over to it, checking to make sure it was indeed empty. He was even more furious as he looked back at the Black hunter. It was then that Addie started to cough. Bishop breathed as sigh of relief as his sister quickly regained conscious, looking up at him.

"Bish?" Addie said, still groggy. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about," Bishop said. "I took care of you."

Tarok stood furiously and extended his palm towards his two hunters. With a quick wave of his electrical energy, all three of them were gone, instantly teleported back to the abandoned factory.

The Pink Ranger ducked Gadarel's sword attack and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying right into Abaddon. Garza joined Jessica at her side with his Tracking Striker drawn.

"Together?" Garza asked her.

"Together!" Jessica shouted, as she pulled her hydro cannon.

The two Rangers fired their weapons at the Ja'Vey at the exact same time, catching Abaddon & Gadarel with a powerful combined strike. The two Ja'Vey went flying across the ground, their suits smoking from the attack. They staggered to their feet.

"Next time, Silver Ranger, you will pay!" Abaddon swore, as he and Gadarel used their powers to disappear from the scene.

Garza took a deep, triumphant breath, but Jessica had no time for that.

"Chris!" she shouted again as she ran over to the robot, with Garza keeping pace with her.

But before they could get to the spot where Chris had been crushed, the Red Ranger crawled out from underneath the robot by himself.

"Chris, are you all right?" Jessica wondered.

The Red Ranger got to his feet for only a second, before collapsing again. Just before everything went dark, he uttered only one word to them.

"Addie."

* * *

As the Silverhawk flew through the air on autopilot, Jessica Lorrie knelt at the side of Chris Hartford, who was laying on a portable cot in the rear of the vehicle. Jessica patted his forehead with a warm towel, as he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he soon realized exactly where he was.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Ja'Vey's robot fell on you," Jessica said. "You're lucky to be alive."

"The water—you used it on me?"

"No," Jessica said, quickly.

She showed him the blue vase that she still had.

"You weren't hurt that bad," she explained to him. "Garza helped me get you in here."

"Silver to the rescue again," Chris said, still groggy.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He helped rescue you, not me!"

It was then that Chris remembered who he had been trying to rescue from the collapse of the waterfall.

"Addie?" he looked at Jessica, wondering.

"I saw Bishop & Tarok take her," Jessica said. "I heard her cough. She's probably okay."

Chris sighed, as he seemed to relax once again. He put a hand over his pounding head and was soon asleep once again.

Jessica returned to the cockpit and sat back in the pilot's seat. She opened up communications with the Tracking Lab.

"Doctor Hartford, we're on our way home," she revealed.

"Good. Is the water safe?" Ian asked.

Jessica shook her head in disappointment at his focus.

"Yeah…and so's your son—barely," Jessica said, angrily.

"Chris is tough," Ian said. "He'll be fine."

"I'm signing off," Jessica said. "I'll see you when we get there."

She quickly shut off the communication, just as her tracker began beeping. She grabbed it and saw that a communication was coming in. She feared it was Dr. Hartford again. She activated it.

"Yes?"

"I was just checking to make sure you were headed for home," Garza's voice came through. "How's Chris?"

"We're both fine," Jessica said. "I can't thank you enough for what you did out there."

"It was nothing," Garza said. "I'm never going to let the Ja'Vey win. Besides, I'm the one who owes you, not the other way around. You're keeping my secret, Jess and that's something I can never truly repay."

Jessica smiled.

* * *

"I cannot believe you used our share of the water!" Tarok said, angrily as he stared at Bishop.

"I don't care!" Bishop snapped back. "Addie is more important than the treasure. She's more important than the water and frankly, she's more important than this alliance, so if you don't like it, I suggest you start shopping for new hunters."

The fury on Tarok's face was mounting. He truly wished that he could just destroy Bishop Malcolm in that moment, but that wouldn't give him what he wanted. The ultimate power was the only thing that could guarantee his victory in the longrun and for now, he needed both the Malcolms for his plans.

"I will not tolerate any further betrayal," Tarok said finally.

Bishop stormed off without another word.

Tarok continued to pace back and forth until he saw Addie walking gingerly into the area. He stopped and stared at her coming towards him.

"Where's Bishop?" she asked.

"I do not know," Tarok said, his voice softening. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," Addie said. "The waterfall was destroyed?"

"Yes," Tarok said. "The Hartfords, however, took a portion of the sacred water, so all hope is not lost."

Addie nodded.

"Your brother can be quite…close-minded. He does not see the big picture," Tarok said.

"That's Bishop," Addie said. "Punch first, talk later."

"That is a dangerous way to live," Tarok said.

"It's okay. We look after each other," Addie said, still a bit groggy.

"Yes," Tarok said, as his frown disappeared completely.

He stepped up close to Addie and softly touched her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"That is why it is important for you to harness all of your inner power," Tarok said. "It may be necessary if your brother continues his reckless behavior."

"What do you mean?" Addie wondered.

"What I mean is that very soon, it may be up to you to save his life and you must be prepared to harness every bit of the energy within you to accomplish that," Tarok said, slyly.

"I'm not sure I'm strong enough to control it," Addie said.

Tarok thought hard at what she said and then smiled, realizing that the answer to harnessing Addie's true power could have been in their possession all of this time. He guided her through the factory until they arrived at his personal chamber, where two Karths were standing guard.

Tarok glided past them, guiding Addie into the chamber.

"I believe there is a piece of the Lunati treasure that can help you do that," Tarok said, as he gestured for her to look at the far side of the room.

Addie's eyes drifted until they ended on the sight of the Lunati crown shining in the factory's dim lighting. She looked at Tarok, appearing confused.

"Yes," Tarok said, nodding his head. "The power will be yours to control. I can feel it."

THE END

Next time on**  
Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Tarok plans to use the Lunati crown to unleash  
The dark power within Addie. But when the evil  
is unleashed, there may be no stopping it. When  
Silver City becomes Tarok's target, Chris, Jessica  
& Garza respond, with Chris reluctant to fight  
Addie. With Bishop also in the fray, one  
Ranger pays the ultimate price.


	18. Resident Evil

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #18  
**"Resident Evil"**

As the sun beamed into the windows of her two-story brownstone in Manhattan, Dr. Terry Malcolm sighed, as she looked at the photographs her husband had just handed to her. She glanced down at John Malcolm Sr. as he sat at his desk inside their home-office. She smiled.

"You're sure about this?" Terry asked.

"I've been on the trail of this thing for months, sweetheart. It's the real thing," John said, with a triumphant smile. "We need to act on this one, quickly."

"I can't help thinking the timing is terrible," Terry said, as she sat down on her husband's desk. "Junior's birthday is only a couple days away."

As the two talked, neither of them noticed the pair of eyes peeking through the office doors, which were partially open. At fourteen years old, Addie Malcolm was admittedly nosy. As she passed the doors, she heard her mother mention her older brother's impending birthday. She listened in, hoping to hear about their gift plans for him. Addie always loved knowing a secret she could hold over her brother, if only for a few days.

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Terry," John said. "We can't let it pass us by. These ruins might not be there in a month, or even a week. This area's remote and it's known for sandstorms. We've been looking to make a find like this for a long time."

Terry sighed. She always loved her husband for his adventuresome spirit. It was one of the things that kept her interested in archaeology even after fifteen years in the field. But even though she loved her husband's attitude, she still worried about her other loves and she knew her son wouldn't take this well.

"I don't like the thought of not being around for Junior's birthday," she said.

"He's growing up. He'll understand," John replied.

"Have you thought about calling Ian?" Terry asked. "Get his thoughts on this."

"Ian's off in the orient somewhere," John said. "Besides, I want this to be our discovery. Yours and mine. We had fun last time we were in Egypt, didn't we?"

"Ten hours of labor was not my idea of fun," Terry said, with a smirk.

"At least we were together. I don't want to make the trip out there all by myself," John said.

"I know," Terry said, as she glanced back at the photos. "And it's awfully tempting. But what about the kids? It would take my mom a couple days to be ready to fly in to look after them."

John took a deep breath and then it hit him. As if a light bulb went off in his head.

"I got a great idea," John said, with a smile. "Why don't we all go? We'll make it a family vacation!"

Terry looked at John as if he were a stranger.

"You've met our kids before, haven't you?" she replied, sarcastically. "We can barely get Addie to leave the house as it is and Junior hates the beach because sand gets in his toes. I don't think they'd be all that interested in the desert."

"We'll make it fun," John said, as he stood up, grabbing his wife by the arms. "Like you said, Junior was born there. It's part of his legacy. He can have his birthday in Egypt! It'll work out fine. You just let me take care of everything."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Terry said playfully, before matching her husband's smile.

"I'll call the travel agent," John said, as he picked up the phone and dialed out.

Addie watched from the cracked doorway, not particularly interested in a trip to Egypt. But, as she watched her mother turn her back to the doorway, she got a better look at the photographs she had been holding. As Addie's eyes fixed on the small tan-colored statue in the photographs, Addie felt dizzy, as if she were being drawn closer to that artifact. Then, she heard the piercing scream.

Addie jumped up in her bed, back in the present. Leaving her dream behind, she found she was lying in a cold sweat in a darkened room inside the shoe factory that was currently her home.

As she thought hard to remember what had terrified her so much, she could not remember. It was a plight that had plagued her for five years. But recently, her lack of memory had led to strange dreams. In fact, they seemed so real that she was beginning to wonder if they were dreams…or memories.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was bright in Silver City. Spencer Kingston felt like a circus performer, as he delicately balanced four paper bags in his arms, each full to the top with food. He entered the Hartford mansion through the rear entrance, closing the door with his foot. Spencer quickly made his way to the kitchen. As he walked through the doorway he saw Chris Hartford grabbing a couple of strawberries out of one of the bags he had already brought in. Spencer gave him a dumbfounded look, as Chris looked in his direction.

"Morning, Spencer," Chris said, nonchalantly.

"So, you found a kitchen full of groceries and your first inclination was not to check and see if I needed any assistance at the car, but to come in here and eat unwashed fruit?" Spencer said, annoyed.

Chris' mouth was already open for the first strawberry just as Spencer finished his sentence. Chris pulled the fruit away from his mouth, as he saw Spencer standing a few feet away from him, still holding the four large bags.

"Sorry," Chris said. "You're totally right."

Chris trotted over to the sink in the opposite direction, where he promptly washed the strawberries. Spencer shook his head in shock. When Chris turned around, Spencer saw him grinning. Chris ran back over and took the load off Spencer's arms.

"Thank you!" Spencer said.

"Is that it?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Spencer said, as he began unpacking the bags. "I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"I couldn't sleep," Chris said. "In less than 24 hours I will officially be legal."

"Ah yes," Spencer said, with a sigh, while put away a bag of flour. "The big day."

"You don't understand, Spencer," Chris said. "I have been looking forward to my 21st birthday for years! So, I hope you bought beer."

"You're not 21 just yet, Master Chris," Spencer said, with a smile.

"Helps to be prepared," Chris said, with a smirk, as he began searching through the bags.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Spencer asked, annoyed that Chris didn't actually unload anything from the bags he was looking through.

"Just wondering if you might have stopped and picked up a birthday present while you were out," Chris said, slyly. "Give it up. What did you get me?"

"Master Chris, have I ever given you a gift that you did not enjoy?" Spencer asked.

"No," Chris said quickly.

"Then, I suggest you stop badgering me or that tradition will come to a very quick end," Spencer said, his eyes wide.

"Fair enough," Chris said. "This is the big one, Spencer. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Well, I'm not the only one you'll be expecting a gift from. So, why don't you leave me in peace and go hound Miss Lorrie or Dr. Hartford," Spencer answered.

"Jessica's gone out somewhere," Chris said. "And don't get me started on dad."

"Here we go," Spencer said under his breath.

"Spencer, he hasn't given me a gift that I've actually liked in over a decade," Chris said.

"Maybe life isn't all about gifts," Spencer said, sure that Chris wasn't even listening.

"Besides, we both know the only thing he cares about right now is the Lunati water," Chris said, annoyed at his father. "Heck, I'm surprised he hasn't walked right on in here to show off his miracle cure."

As Chris spoke, he turned away from Spencer, towards the doorway. Chris left the kitchen and jogged up the main staircase. When he left the kitchen, he never saw his father's wheelchair stopped right outside the kitchen door. Ian had heard every word from his son while he was inside.

* * *

"It seemed so real," Addie said, as she looked over at her brother.

She had spent the last few minutes piecing together her dream, relaying everything she could remember to Bishop, who sat troubled on a chair opposite the cot where she sat in her room.

"Did that really happen?" she asked, wondering if she was simply dreaming.

A few moments of silence passed in the dark, dirty room, as Bishop racked his brain.

"I don't know," he said finally. "You never said anything to me back then about hearing mom and dad plan that trip. It was probably just another nightmare. You certainly didn't seem as spooked as you do now."

"That photograph…the statue in it. Something about it—it's like it was calling out to me," Addie said. "Then, I heard that piercing screech."

Bishop could see his sister was unsettled. He watched as she rubbed her arms, while her feet seemed to tap against the floor nervously.

"Come on," Bishop said. "It's cold in here. Let's get the blood flowing."

Addie took Bishop's hand, surprising her brother with how cold it was. This wasn't the place for her, Bishop thought to himself. She didn't need to be living in a factory, away from humanity. He had tried to do so much for her and he couldn't help thinking this place, this situation, was just another failing of his.

They exited Addie's room and began walking up the nearby staircase to the ground level of the factory. Bishop had his arms around his sister, trying to warm her up.

"You're gonna be okay. You know that right?" Bishop said, trying to reassure her.

"It's that dream, Bish!" Addie said, with ears in her eyes. "It just…made my blood run cold."

"It doesn't matter," Bishop said, as they stepped outside the factory, taking in the heat of the sun. "None of it matters."

He made sure that he locked eyes with his sister, so that she could see his sincerity as he spoke.

"Once we get our hands on the treasure, we'll make it all right," Bishop said. "You'll have your memory back and we'll have our parents back. I promise."

"I'm just not sure how much more I can handle," Addie said. "Whatever this force is inside me…I just feel like it's trying to take over. I'm so sacred of losing control. I don't know what might happen."

"You're going to be okay," Bishop said. "I'm gonna make sure of that too."

Bishop took his sister into his arms, trying to calm her nerves as she shivered in his grasp.

Neither of the Malcolm siblings noticed Tarok standing just inside the factory, listening to every word of their conversation. As he eavesdropped on his two hunters and heard of Addie's increased instability, Tarok couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Detective Stephen Garza glanced around the coffee shop, as he picked up the two steaming mugs from the counter. He headed over to a secluded table in the corner. Even though the place was only minimally occupied, he still preferred the table in the back. He placed the two black mugs onto the table and sat down in the chair opposite Jessica Lorrie. The first thing he noticed when he glanced at her was that she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" he asked, as he sat down.

Jessica frowned.

"Tomorrow is Chris' birthday and I still haven't gotten him anything," she said, as she sipped her dark roast. "I'm totally drawing a blank on gift ideas."

"What to get the boy who has everything?" Garza asked, rhetorically. "I hope you're not expecting my help. I barely know the kid."

"Kid?" Jessica said, giving him an annoyed glance. "Chris and I are the same age. In fact, he's four months older. If he's a kid, what does that make me?"

Garza's mouth hung open, as he searched for the right words to appease Jessica, who was clearly annoyed at his last words.

"You're…completely different," Garza said, still stammering. "You're a woman…of the world."

"You make me sound like a prostitute," Jessica said, still annoyed.

"See—you're twisting my words, now," Garza said, trying to wiggle his way out of the situation. "I just mean…you're smart—wise beyond your years!"

Jessica's angry frown was slowly turning to a grin, as she enjoyed seeing him struggle to turn things in his favor where she was concerned.

"Still makes me sound old," she said, pressing her lips together into a pout.

"Did I mention you're insanely beautiful?" Garza said, as he leaned over the table, garnering a smile from her.

As the two came close to a kiss, he backed away, once again causing Jessica to frown.

"What's wrong?" she said, with a sigh.

"Nothing," Garza said, as he looked around, noticing a couple pairs of eyes glancing in their direction.

"You sure, because I get the feeling you're embarrassed to be seen with me?" Jessica said, as she glanced over her shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"It's not that," Garza said, seriously. "It's just—we're supposed to be keeping things quiet."

"Something tells me the Ja'Vey don't care much for coffee, so who exactly are we hiding from?" Jessica asked.

"At the station—people talk," Garza said. "I mean, Becca already knows about us."

"She's spreading gossip at the police station?" Jessica asked, curiously.

"No. She hasn't told anyone. It's just…if Jimmy found out—I've just got a lot at stake," Garza said.

"Look, I agreed to keep our relationship out of public because you were worried about the Ja'vey—"

"I still am!" Garza cut her off.

"But, I'm not going to pretend for your friends or your boss. There are a lot of police officers in this city and I shouldn't have to tip-toe around them," Jessica said. "And I don't intend to."

Garza took a deep, frustrating breath, unsure how to continue this conversation.

* * *

As his wheelchair approached the third floor bedroom, Ian Hartford almost had second thoughts. But his son's bedroom door was open and he was unable to halt the force inside, pushing him towards that doorway. He told himself that he wouldn't mention the crude remarks that he had overheard from his son in the kitchen. But, he also knew that Chris had the ability to push his buttons. Ian shook his head and rolled up to the doorway.

Inside, Chris Hartford sat in his rolling desk chair, firmly planted in front of his plasma television screen. Ian watched as his son hit the buttons on his video game controller with precision and force. Ian glanced at the screen, but had no idea what exactly he was looking at. Given Chris' proud murmurs, however, Ian had a feeling his son was excelling in his game. What Ian didn't realize was that his son was able to multitask extremely well and Chris had noticed his arrival, without looking in his direction.

"Did you want something?" Chris asked, not taking his eyes off of the television.

Ian took a deep breath and rolled over the threshold. He had not been inside of that room in many months.

"Not really," Ian said, softly. "I was just thinking about your birthday. It's right around the corner."

As he glanced around, his eyes couldn't help but stop on the framed photo of his wife that sat on Chris' desk. Ian rolled over and touched the picture. Chris paused his game and glanced over at his father.

"I wish she was here to see it," Chris said, referencing his birthday.

Ian lowered his head, sadly and put the photograph back.

"You know I often wonder what my birthday would be like with my mom around," Chris said, his voice tinged with anger.

"Chris, don't…" Ian spoke, as he turned his chair away from the desk, and his wife's smiling face.

"I wonder what she would think of me as I get older," Chris said, ignoring his father's protest.

"Chris, please don't do this now," Ian said, as he looked into his son's eyes. "I don't know how many times I can apologize."

"Just because I talk about her doesn't mean I'm looking for an apology," Chris said, quickly. "It's not all about you. I know that's an alien concept for you."

"I'm done," Ian said, showing his own anger as he rolled towards the door. "I came up here hoping to talk to you, to bury the hatchet before your birthday. But I can't handle another one of your tirades."

"You know what, dad?" Chris said. "You're the one who said we were so much alike, remember? So I guess I'm just being selfish, just like you."

"I have sacrificed. You may not like to admit it, but you have everything in this room because of me!" Ian said. "I'm tired of being your punching bag. I made a mistake years ago because I was hurting more than I ever thought possible, yet you take so much pleasure in throwing it back in my face!"

"I just want my mother," Chris said, his face conveying his discontent. "You should know how that feels. So I'm sorry if I can't just turn off how I feel, but you betrayed me. I was just a kid and I would have understood if you gave me half a chance. But you didn't. You kept her all to yourself, even in your grief."

Ian looked over at his son. He could feel himself on the verge of tears, but his resolve would not break in front of Chris. He vowed that.

"I find it real funny that you were so adamant about us saving the Lunati water," Chris said, not holding back his emotions. "It's too bad you didn't have that kind of desire when mom needed it."

Ian grabbed the control stick on his wheelchair and pressed it harder than he ever had before. The wheelchair rolled out of his son's vicinity as fast as Ian needed it to. In that moment, he wanted to be as far away from Chris as he could. He headed for farthest place in the mansion from Chris' location. He entered the elevator at the end of the hallway and pressed the button that would take him to the Tracking Lab.

* * *

As Addie lay on the hard cot in her small room inside the shoe factory, she was fast asleep. Bishop had sent her to rest, but she found no rest in her slumber. Her body jerked wildly as her mind was invaded with darkness. Inside her head, Addie felt it all around her. She could see herself, trudging forward in a world of pure shadows, totally black.

Addie wandered forward, turning to look in all directions, searching for some semblance of light. She could hear whispers in the distance, but they seemed to be coming from all around her.

"Hello?" Addie called out. "Who's there?"

There were only heightened whispers in response. Addie couldn't make out what the voices were saying, which only frightened her more.

"Please!" Addie shouted. "Who's there?"

She was so deeply asleep that she didn't realize her body was moving in reaction to what was happening in her head, calling out for help.

"Who—" Addie mumbled loudly, through her sleep. "Who's there?"

Outside of her room, Bishop approached. Hoping to check on his sister, he knocked at the metal door that separated them. There was no answer.

"Addie?" he spoke, as he pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear her response.

"No," Addie called out. "No, please!"

When Bishop heard his sister's distress, he reached for the door handle. He expected the door to open instantly, but it didn't budge.

"Addie!" Bishop called out, as he banged on the door. "Open the door."

Bishop continued to yank at the handle, trying to open the sealed entrance. He began ramming his shoulder into the door, hoping to break it down.

"Who's there?" Addie shouted, unable to shake the terror that surrounded her in darkness.

The whispers got louder and louder, as Bishop's pounding on the door also grew in volume. Addie continued to wrestle with the air around her on the cot, still in a deep sleep.

"No, please…who's there," Addie mumbled in her sleep.

Outside the door, Bishop began pounding his fist on the door again, having no luck in busting it down. Tarok came storming into the area, staring at him.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bishop said, in a panic as he turned to face Tarok. "Something's wrong with Addie. The door's locked."

"These doors do not have locks," Tarok said, calmly.

"I know that!" Bishop shouted. "But something's blocking it and—"

At that moment, the door cracked, shocking Bishop. He looked back at a curious Tarok for only a second, before he burst through the door and saw his sister wiggling around on her bed, fighting something that none of them could see.

Bishop fell to his knees at the side of her cot and began gently shaking her shoulder, attempting to wake Addie from her nightmare.

"Addie, wake up," Bishop said.

Tarok watched from a few feet away, with great curiosity.

"Addie!" Bishop spoke louder, when his sister did not respond.

After a few more seconds of shaking her, he noticed her body stopped its fight. Addie's breathing seemed to calm. Tarok walked closer to the siblings.

"Why won't she wake up?" Bishop asked, looking up at Tarok.

"She is exhausted," Tarok surmised. "Perhaps you should let her rest now."

"Something is wrong," Bishop said, sternly. "This isn't just nightmares."

"Her soul is in great distress," Tarok said. "If you wake her now, she will just be weaker. You must allow her to rest."

"She's not resting," Bishop said, as he stood up to face Tarok. "She's being tortured!"

"I may know of a remedy," Tarok said.

"No!" Bishop said quickly. "I'm not letting you use any of your hocus pocus on her."

"What I am proposing is not…hocus pocus. It is an ancient herbal remedy of my people. It is designed to counteract a restless spirit and revitalize energy," Tarok explained.

Bishop still seemed reluctant. Tarok walked over to the small table next to Addie's cot. He grabbed a small notepad she had there, along with a pencil. He quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, handing it to Bishop.

"These are the ingredients," Tarok said. "As you can see, they are all natural."

Bishop locked eyes with Tarok.

"I guarantee it will help," Tarok said. "Can you collect these things?"

Bishop took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he could trust Tarok, but as he glanced down at his sister, he knew he had to do everything in his power to help her.

"It shouldn't take me long to find this stuff," Bishop said, looking back at the list. "I'll be back soon."

Bishop jogged out of the room quickly, leaving Tarok with his sister.

"I will be waiting," Tarok said quietly.

He then turned his sights back to the sleeping Addie. Tarok couldn't help but show off the wide grin on his face. He leaned over Addie and touched her forehead, as he closed his eyes, sensing the feelings within her.

"Yes," Tarok said, in a whisper. "The darkness is rising. It will soon be time to explore your true nature."

* * *

Ian Hartford sat in his chair, certain that it would be the last time. He held the small blue vase in his hand, staring at the black cork that separated him from the healing water inside of it. He held the vase tightly in his left hand. Ian's breathing intensified as he gripped the cork. He was so focused and filled with anger that he never heard the approaching footsteps behind him.

"Dr. Hartford?" Spencer said, quietly as he entered the lab.

"I can't do this anymore, Spencer," Ian said, realizing his butler's presence.

"Can't do what, sir?"

"Stay broken," Ian said, sadly. "It's gotten too hard."

Spencer walked a bit closer to his employer and friend.

"I hate to tell you, sir, but things appear just as broken up here as they do from where you're sitting," Spencer said, earnestly.

"You said it yourself," Ian spoke. "The water is useless if no one intends to use it."

"You can't drink your problems away sir," Spencer said. "What happens tomorrow or the day after? What if you walk again, right now…only to fall down the stairs in the morning?"

"It's too hard to fight like this," Ian said, once again on the verge of tears as he thought back to his encounter with Chris.

"The point I'm trying to make, sir, is that once that water is gone…it's gone," Spencer said, with a sigh. "For the first time in your life you feel powerless. I know it's an unpleasant feeling for you, but perhaps that is where you need to start the healing process. There's no quick fix."

"This can help me walk again," Ian said, showing Spencer the vase of water.

"It can also help you run," Spencer said.

Seeing Ian so emotional, Spencer walked back towards the entrance to the lab. He decided to leave him alone to make his final decision. He took one final glance at Ian.

"Running away from the real problem won't heal what's truly been broken," Spencer said before leaving.

With Spencer gone, Ian gripped the vase once again. For the first time since he took it in his hand, he looked up to the ceiling, hoping for more help, beyond the skies. He let out a silent prayer, hoping for Maggie Hartford to guide him.

* * *

Addie continued to wander in the darkness of her mind. Drifting along, amongst the shadows, tormented by the increasing whispers around her. She held her hands against her ears, covering them, hoping that it would stop the sounds. These were not ordinary whispers. They sounded almost like insects clicking and clacking around her. As she turned in circles, searching for some way out of this nightmare, she finally turned and saw it.

The brown statue was identical to the one she remembered seeing in her dream. But this was no photograph. It was there, plain as day in front of her. Addie walked closer to the statue, which was taller than she was now. The photograph had shown a small statue, no larger than a beer bottle. This was massive. As she got closer, she could make out a face carved into the relic.

At that moment, she wanted to stop. She no longer wanted to find out more about this face. But the wooden eyes seemed to call out to her, pulling her forward. It was then that she saw two pairs of hands grasping the large statue. She gasped as she saw the two figures peek around it.

"Addie," her father called out, staring right at her. "Come closer."

"We have something for you darling," her mother spoke.

Addie shook her head, refusing. They looked like her parents but their voices were different. They spoke loving words, but there was nothing good within these spirits.

"No, please," Addie called out. "Just leave me alone."

"Come child!" her mother said more sternly.

"Now!" her father shouted, sending a booming sound through the darkness around her.

"No!" Addie shouted, as she fell to her knees, trying desperately not to move any closer.

She shut her eyes tight, as she continued to cover her ears.

"Go away!" she yelled.

As she steadied her breathing, she realized the whispers had stopped. She opened her eyes and looked up. Her parents were gone, but the statue remained, as large as before. She slowly removed her hands from her ears as she glanced around her, wondering if the spirits would return.

Addie's eyes shifted back to the wooden statue and when she looked into the statue's eyes, they began to glow a bright yellow. The light grew so quickly and so brightly that any normal man would have shielded their eyes, but Addie's could not move from their position. The golden light from the statue seemed to come alive, with a roar as it shot forth, striking Addie's eyes.

Addie awoke with a scream, hyperventilating from what she had just experienced within her deep sleep. She looked around her bare room which was practically dark as well. As she began to cry, she heard movement in the corner.

"Who's there?" she asked, wondering if she had truly awoken.

"Are you alright?" Tarok said, as he stepped out of the shadows. "We have been worried."

"It was terrible," Addie said, as the tears flowed from her eyes. "It was all around me."

"What was it like?" Tarok inquired, insanely curious about the darkness within her.

Addie shook her head, as if it could knock the terror out of her head.

"It's evil," she said, in a terrified whisper. "Where's Bishop?"

"He is gone on an errand," Tarok said, before stroking his chin. "He has been gone for a while. I hope he has not run into trouble."

"What?" Addie said, giving him a worried glance. "I need to find him."

Addie tried to get to her feet, but was severely off-balance. Tarok grabbed her by the arm, keeping her from falling.

"You are too weak," Tarok said.

"I have to go. He's my brother," Addie said, desperately.

"You want to protect him," Tarok said, continuing to probe at her emotions. "You want the strength to fight back at what harms him…and what torments you."

Addie looked into his eyes.

"Yes," she said, appearing exhausted and powerless.

"Then, take the crown," Tarok said.

He reached under his robes and showed the crown to her, offering it. Addie pushed his hand away.

"I—can't," Addie said.

"You must," Tarok said, his voice stronger than before. "The crown is the only thing that will give you the strength to fight back against the evil within you. It can help you protect your brother!"

"You said the crown was useless without the jewel," Addie said, seeing the crown's main jewel was still missing.

"It is to me," Tarok said. "However, for a mere human, it can still yield great power."

"I—I—don't know," Addie said, as she sat back down on her cot.

"Addie, this may be the only way to fight the darkness boiling within your soul," Tarok said. "It may be the only way you can help Bishop. Even now, he may be losing his fight. Wear the crown and you will be strong again! You can save him…the way you could not save your parents!"

Addie's emotions were so scattered that she couldn't think clearly. She reached out, grabbing the crown.

"Yes," Tarok said, as she placed the crown on her head.

In that moment, Addie took a deep breath. With her eyes closed, she stood up all on her own and approached the doorway of her room.

"Feel the power," Tarok coached, hoping for a much bigger response to the crown. "Unleash your spirit!"

Addie's eyes opened, revealing a bright, golden light. She turned to face Tarok.

"Yes!" she spoke, but the voice was not her own.

This voice was deep and dark and full of rage.

"I can feel the power rising through every inch of this body!" the demonic spirit said.

"Go forth and unleash your will!" Tarok said.

The demon let out a monstrous laugh. With Addie's body as its vessel it turned towards the doorway once again. As it passed over the threshold, the rising, powerful energy within seemed to manifest itself all around Addie's body, like lightning swarming around her.

Tarok wasn't far behind, as he watched with a smile. This energy force was more powerful than he had ever imagined and he couldn't wait to see what kind of destruction it would inflict on the city.

* * *

Inside the Tracking Lab, Ian Hartford had not moved in almost an hour. He sat, holding the vase of Lunati water, still wrestling with the decision in front of him. Deep in his heart, he knew Spencer was right, but fate had not been kind to him and he was determined to no longer be a victim.

This was his chance to fight back. Ian gripped the vase a bit tighter and dropped the cork onto the floor next to his wheelchair. He took a deep breath as his lips touched the rim of the vase.

Then, the alarms sounded.

Ian quickly turned his head toward the monitor. He put the vase down and rolled over to the computer table, quickly keying in his access code and checking the video readings. When he saw Addie floating through downtown Silver City, Ian instantly panicked. As she passed the buildings, levitating above the streets, causing chaos amongst the pedestrians and drivers, the glass windows of the buildings around her shattered, causing even more destruction.

Ian's eyes locked onto the crown on her head. He ran his fingers across his keyboard, accessing the tracking systems. It was true. She was wearing the Lunati crown. Ian's eyes grew wider.

"Chris!" Ian shouted.

* * *

Inside the coffee shop, Garza looked up from his empty cup, glancing over at Jessica who was staring out the window. He took a deep breath. Neither of them had spoken a word in over an hour. The detective shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you really gonna keep up the silent treatment?" Garza asked, finally.

"I've said my peace," Jessica said, not turning her eyes to look at him.

"You know, it's really easy to sit where you are and talk about being open and honest with the world. But it's not easy from my position," Garza said, seriously. "Personal lives should stay personal and I'm sorry if you don't get why I need that right now."

"I get it," Jessica said, finally turning her head to face him. "But that doesn't mean I agree. If these people care about you as much as you seem to care about their opinions, then you should be able to live your life how you see fit. They should support you."

"It's more complicated than that," Garza responded. "Between the Ja'Vey and my boss also being my best friend and roommate, plus the fact that the Power Rangers aren't on the police's most friendly list all makes it more complicated than just you and me."

"The difference between you and me is that I'm willing to dismiss all of that for us," Jessica said. "To hell with them—all of them, even Chris and Dr. Hartford. That's why I'm keeping your secret about the ring. That's how much you mean to me."

Garza stared into her eyes and he didn't see anger. He saw a quiet sadness, but in her accented voice he could hear the determination that he admired so much in her.

"It's hard. That's all I'm saying. That's why I'm nervous and that's why I'm trying to keep things quiet," Garza said. "Believe me. I am trying."

"You'll never have it all, Stephen," Jessica said, as she grabbed her purse and stood up. "But you can have me. That's what I've always offered. Despite the good and the bad, you can have me in your life. I'm willing to risk it all."

As her words sunk in, Garza heard the beeping coming from her purse.

"I have to go," Jessica said, as she quickly made her way out of the coffee shop.

She ducked into the alley behind the establishment and grabbed her tracker from her purse.

"What's up?" she called out.

"Jessica! We've got trouble downtown. It's Addie. She's wearing the Lunati crown and it seems to have taken over her. Buildings are coming down everywhere," Ian explained. "Chris is on his way but you're closer."

"Really?" Jessica said, appearing confused. "I'm downtown now and I haven't heard any—"

At that moment, she heard screams growing louder around her. She peeked around the building and saw a massive pack of people fleeing from further downtown. Her eyes grew wide as she heard a loud roar and the sound of collapsing glass and crashing debris.

"Never mind," Jessica finished her sentence. "I'm on my way."

"Jess, if you can get the crown back—"

"I know," Jessica said, cutting Ian off.

She closed her tracker, keeping it firmly in her grasp as she ran back around the coffee shop, as customers appeared to be evacuating. Garza came running out of the place, almost bumping into her.

"News said there was trouble nearby," Garza said, as he pointed through the window at the mounted television screens inside the coffee shop. "I get the feeling it has something to do with that call you got?"

"I need to go," Jessica said.

"I'll go with you," Garza said, as he hopped onto his motorcycle, grabbing the helmet. "Hop on."

Jessica hesitated.

"You'll never get through in your car. With the panic and chaos, the roads will be no better," Garza said, holding out his helmet for her to take. "Please trust me."

"Trusting you has never been my problem," Jessica said, as she grabbed the helmet and jumped on the back of his motorcycle.

Once her helmet was secure and she clasped her hands around his chest, the motorcycle sped off down the street, dodging running pedestrians and speeding cars, all going in the opposite direction.

The motorcycle sped on its way, with Garza's eyes firmly focused on the road, when he saw two cars ahead trying to make u-turns to head back in their direction. He glanced over his shoulder for only a second.

"Hold on tight," he said to Jessica.

Garza slowed the motorcycle a bit, as he jumped the curb, continuing forward on the sidewalk until he passed the traffic jam.

Under her helmet, Jessica grinned.

What neither of them saw, however, was the figure standing atop an upcoming building. Tarok had his eyes on Addie, but the approaching engine caught Tarok's attention. Most had fled the area that Addie had already passed. Tarok glanced down and it was then that he saw the face of the Silver Ranger on his motorcycle, speeding towards Addie's position just a few blocks away. Tarok's eyes grew wide, as a sneer formed on his mouth.

Tarok raised his two fists and threw two handfuls of white stones down off the building. The stones landed on the ground almost a block away from the approaching cycle. Within seconds, the Karths formed in front of them.

"We've got company," Garza shouted, as he slowed down the motorcycle a bit more.

Jessica peeked around Garza and saw the horde of Karths blocking the street. Jessica ripped the helmet off her head, dropping it on the street.

"This is where I get off!" Jessica shouted over the engine so Garza would hear her.

"What?!" Garza said, stunned.

Jessica slid open her tracker and pressed the activation button. She let go of Garza's waist and ripped the tracker down his shoulder as her body took off into the air. As her body went flipping backwards, the motorcycle continued on its way. In midair, Jessica morphed instantly into the Pink Ranger. She came to a halt on the ground, with her hand blaster sword in hand. Her body instinctively slid on the asphalt to come to a stop, right in the middle of the Karths. The Pink Ranger quickly slashed through three of the creatures, while scoring a spin kick on the fourth.

Garza spun his motorcycle, as he brought the vehicle to a halt. He hopped off and flipped open his wrist morpher. Before he could press the activation button, a Karth swung his sickle at him. Garza ducked the shot and punched the creature across the head with his wrist, causing his morpher to activate. Within seconds, the Silver Ranger stood tall, with his Tracking Striker in hand, as he began fighting off the rest of the Karths.

Around the next corner, Bishop Malcolm came running. He saw the Rangers fighting the Karths, which caused a confused look to rest on his face. It was then that he heard the roar in the distance on the opposite side. Something about it seemed familiar…too familiar. He dropped the brown paper bag he was carrying.

At that moment, he spotted Hartford's Tracking Jeep come speeding around the corner, headed in the direction of that sound. He saw Chris behind the wheel and that was all he needed. Bishop took off running, pulling out his tracker and activating it in stride.

Above the buildings, Tarok levitated over the roofs, heading towards Addie's position. He rested above the building right next to her. She was still floating above the ground, between two buildings that were both now without windows thanks to her power. As she hung in the air, the yellow and white energy streams continued to swirl around her. Tarok saw that she wasn't moving and it appeared to him that she was simply staring off at the setting sun in the distance.

"So much power," the demonic voice within her spoke, staring at the sun. "Finally, I can have it all!"

Tarok listened intently and that was how he heard the Tracking Jeep come to a screeching halt a few feet below Addie. His eyes grew wide once again as he saw Chris Hartford hop out of the vehicle. It was then that he spotted the Pink & Silver Rangers in the distance, steadily moving their fight closer to Addie's location. Tarok felt disgusted, until he saw the morphed Black hunter running right at Chris, who was still unmorphed.

"Addie!" Chris shouted from the jeep, as he ran to a position so that he could see her face.

Beneath the crown, she still looked like her, except for her piercing, golden eyes.

"You have to stop her," Ian's voice came through on Chris's tracker which was in his hand. "She's destroying the city."

At that moment, Chris was tackled around the waist by the Black hunter. The two rolled onto the street and Chris landed with a thud that seemed to re-injure his ribs. His tracker went flying across the street, sliding underneath a parked car. Bishop mounted the fallen Red Ranger.

"Stay away from my sister!" Bishop shouted, as he started punching Chris relentlessly.

"Look at her!" Chris said, as he could feel his lip swelling.

As he saw Chris's head collapse onto the street, Bishop glanced back up at Addie and it was then that he saw the energy surrounding her and her eyes that resembled headlights at this point.

"Addie!" Bishop yelled in a panic.

At that moment Bishop was shot in the shoulder, causing him to fall off of Chris. The Pink Ranger came running to Chris's side.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Perfect," Chris groaned through the pain, as he got to his feet.

He couldn't help but look up at Addie.

"We have to figure out how to stop her without hurting her," Chris said, through his bloodied lip.

"You can go for the 'without hurting her' part, but I'm more interested in stopping her and I think the best way to do that is to get that crown off," Jessica said.

Then, a laser blast landed at their feet, sending both of them falling to the concrete. They looked up to see Bishop back on his feet with his blaster pointed at them. Jessica took off towards him. She looked back at Chris.

"Remember what I said," she said, as she pulled her weapon. "Hydro cannon!"

She fired on the Black hunter as she kept running towards him. Each of them used their weapons to block the others' attack.

Chris reached under the car, grabbing his tracker.

"Dad, you gotta find me another way to stop her," Chris spoke into the device.

"The crown, Chris! You have to remove the crown. I think it may be the source of her power," Ian said.

"I got it, kid!" Garza shouted, as he went running past Chris.

The Silver Ranger jumped into the air with his Tracking Striker in hand. He brought the weapon down towards Addie, as the demonic voice within her chuckled.

"No!" Chris shouted, seeing the Silver Ranger's weapon slashing down.

But before it could connect, it froze in the air, along with Garza's body.

"Such power," the dark voice uttered, with a smile.

Garza looked into those golden eyes for only a second before the demonic force sent the Silver Ranger flying backwards, crashing into the Tracking Jeep.

"Garza!" Jessica shouted, as she aimed her Hydro cannon at Addie.

Before she could fire, Bishop swiped her arm away and kicked the Pink Ranger in the gut.

"Don't go near her!" Bishop yelled furiously.

As their fight continued, Chris stepped up to Addie, seeing Garza beginning to stir in the wreckage of the Tracking Jeep. Chris looked up, feeling his own breathing intensified. Above the building to Addie's right, Tarok watched with a smile.

"Seek out their destruction!" he said, in a whisper.

Addie's mouth opened wide as the dark, demonic voice let out another fierce roar that caused the building to Chris's right to crumble. The Red Ranger fell to his knees to avoid the shattering building. He activated his morpher, quickly sliding it across the street. Now fully morphed, he felt his body get a bit stronger, despite his pain.

Sensing her focus on the destruction and not her enemies on foot, the Red Ranger took off running and flew into the air, grabbing a hold of Addie's arms. At that moment, he saw the demonic eyes focus directly on him and smile.

"Another petty human with more power for me!" the demonic voice called out.

"Addie! I know you're in there," Chris said, screaming as loud as he could. "Please, fight this! You have the power. I know it!"

Addie's head dropped a bit, as he began to slowly shake.

"More power," the voice shouted.

"Addie, can you hear me?" Chris yelled. "Please, come back!"

Garza gathered himself and saw Chris floating in the air, partially due to holding Addie's arms and partially because of the energy swirling around her, which now had Chris in its grasp as well. Garza shook his head and was about to come to the Red Ranger's aide when the Karths surrounded him, forcing him into other combat.

"Addie, you can hear me. Fight the evil!" Chris shouted. "You're not evil!"

High above them, Tarok could sense that the demonic force within Addie was beginning to subside. He realized that she was beginning to hear what the Red Ranger was saying to her. Tarok focused his own telepathic energy, reaching out to the slight opening in her mind that had been created by the Chris Hartford.

'You must stop them…they will kill your brother!' Tarok whispered into her brain. 'Embrace the power! Unleash your fury!"

"Addie, please, listen to me," Chris said. "I know you're still in there. This isn't you!"

At that moment, Addie's head rose to face him. The demonic spirit within her smiled, as it unleashed even more power.

Garza kicked away another Karth and aimed his Tracking Striker in blaster mode. He tried his best to focus his emotions. Using his expert marksmanship, he aimed at his target, but in that moment, the energy that surrounded her swirled even faster until it all entered her body and burst forth like a giant fireball, striking through the Red Ranger in front of her. The energy was so powerful that it seemed to pierce right through his suit.

All eyes on the ground watched, as time seemed to stand still. Chris gasped for air as his body fell several stories straight onto the street like a stone.

"Chris!" Jessica shouted, as she kicked Bishop away from her and ran to his side.

Bishop was about to pursue, when he saw Garza's weapon pointed at Addie. He took off running towards him. High above, Addie began to breathe deeply. Garza knew exactly what had happened. The spirit had maxed out its energy to attack Chris.

He fired.

Bishop pushed him to the ground like a linebacker, but it was too late. He looked up at his sister. The laser blast from Garza's weapon had struck the crown on Addie's head, knocking it off. Addie's eyes returned to normal, as her body began falling, just as Chris's had. Bishop ran over, catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground. The crown landed at his feet and he knelt to the ground, holding Addie close.

"Addie? It's going to be okay," Bishop said. "Just hold on."

Above the building, Tarok shook his fist in the air, furious at this turn of events. He extended his palm, sending a lightning swirl around Bishop & Addie. It enveloped them and the crown. In an instant, they had disappeared, along with Tarok and the Karths.

Down on the street, Garza got back to his feet and took a deep breath, seeing the threat had been stopped. He took a couple deep breaths and then turned to see the Pink Ranger kneeling at the side of the fallen Red Ranger.

As Garza approached, he saw that parts of Chris's suit were completely ripped away by the energy attack, along with most of his helmet. Jessica looked up at him.

"He needs help," she said, before shouting. "He's not breathing!"

* * *

By the time Tarok's energy deposited them back inside the shoe factory, Addie was coming around. She broke free of Bishop's grasp, as she gasped for air, finally regaining the use of her body. She crawled to her knees and saw the crown.

Addie let out a mighty scream as she slammed her fist against the crown, causing it to slide across the floor, stopping at Tarok's feet. He picked it up.

Bishop grabbed Addie's shoulders, trying to calm her.

"It's okay now," Bishop said. "You're okay."

She broke free of his grip again. She looked upon him with anger and her voice conveyed her panic.

"I'm not okay!" she shouted, breaking down. "I'm not okay. It's inside me. It's pure evil."

Tarok listened intently, as he held the crown tighter.

"What? What is it?" Bishop asked.

"The darkness," Addie guessed. "The darkness of my nightmares."

"It's okay. We can fight it," Bishop assured her. "We can fight anything."

"I can't fight it!" Addie yelled, as the tears fell from her eyes. "It's too strong. It's so powerful and it wants me. It wants me to destroy everything."

Tarok watched with great interest in pleasure. He was more interested than ever in the dark energy that dwelled within her soul. Tarok wanted that energy for himself.

* * *

With the moon raised high above the sky, Jessica sat inside Silver City Metro Hospital, tapping her foot on the floor nervously with Garza at her side.

The elevators opened and she saw Ian and Spencer rush out. In fact, they were moving so fast that Spencer was pushing Ian's wheelchair himself.

"Where is he?" Ian asked, showing his fear.

"They took him—um, to..," Jessica stammered and it was that unevenness that scared Spencer more than anything.

She was terrified.

"He's in one of the emergency rooms," Garza spoke up. "It looked pretty bad."

"Oh dear," Spencer uttered.

"How did it happen?" Ian asked.

"She was too strong," Jessica said. "I don't know what it was but Addie was more powerful than we were. She just—ripped through him."

Spencer's heart fell.

"I'm going to see what they're doing," Ian said, as he activated his chair.

As he wheeled closer to the emergency room doors, they opened on their own. An emergency room doctor appeared there, glancing at Jessica and then at Ian.

"Are you the father?" the doctor spoke to him.

"I'm Dr. Hartford. How's my son?" Ian asked.

"I'm sorry," the female doctor answered. "His internal and external injuries were all fixable…but there were other complications."

"What kind of complications?" Ian said, his voice growing angrier at her cryptic response.

"There was brain damage," the doctor said. "We lost him."

"What are you saying?" Spencer said, as his face went pale.

"There's nothing more we can do," the doctor said. She looked Ian in the eyes. "Your son's gone."

Ian turned his wheelchair to look at Spencer and Jessica, who began to cry. Garza put a comforting arm around her. Ian's mind was racing with so many thoughts. The one pervading thought was that she was wrong. She had to be wrong.

In that moment of silence, they all heard a beeping alarm coming from the doctor's watch. She quickly fiddled with the device, stopping the tone.

"Sorry," she said. "It does that at midnight."

Ian was breathless as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Spencer, Jessica & Garza all looked at the clock. It had struck midnight. It was officially Chris Hartford's birthday.

THE END

Next time on

**Quest for the Lunati Treasure  
**Something happens and something else happens  
and you will be forced to just wait because there's  
no way I can write this preview without spoiling  
some huge details about the story. So stay  
tuned to the next episode! Sorry!


	19. Rush Hour

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #19  
**"Rush Hour"**

The bright daylight shined through every window of the Hartford mansion. The sun was so bright that it appeared to be shining directly in front of the house. The double doors of the front entrance burst open and a large shadow could be seen, completely surrounded by the light.

The figure stepped forward, entering the mansion. The Red Ranger's suit became much more visible inside the mansion. It seemed to shimmer as the sunlight reflected off of it. The Red Ranger stepped into the middle of the foyer and glanced around the seemingly empty house.

With a deep breath, he reached up to his helmet, slowly removing it. The Red Ranger held the helmet tight under his left arm, as he glanced around the house once more, with unobstructed vision. Ian Hartford, the man beneath the suit, smiled widely as he took in the view.

He placed his right hand on his hip and breathed in the glory of the daylight, standing tall as a hero in his own home. But as the time passed, he realized just how empty his home was.

"Spencer?" he called out.

There was no response. Ian's smile began to fade.

"Maggie?" he called out for his wife, who had always promised to be there for him.

There was no response. Ian frowned, as his eyes conveyed a deep confusion beginning to set in.

"Chris?" he yelled out.

There was no response. Ian began to shake his head, as panic arrived inside of his head. Something wasn't right. It wasn't right at all.

Ian's eyes popped open, as the fleeting vision disappeared from his mind. He glanced down and saw that he was still in his wheelchair. He looked forward and saw that his son was still unmoving.

Ian had only been sitting at the side of the gurney for a minute or two since he had been given his son's devastating prognosis. Ian could hear heavy breathing coming from behind him.

"I'm so sorry, again, Dr. Hartford," the female doctor spoke, but Ian did not hear her.

Spencer Kingston, who was standing at her side, stopped her as she started to walk towards Ian. Spencer glanced at her name tag. She was Doctor M. Grant.

"Dr. Grant, perhaps we should give him a moment alone," Spencer said, still distraught himself.

"I'm not alone," Ian said, his voice dark and heavy with emotion.

"Of course not, sir," Spencer said. "We're all here—"

"I want him put on life support," Ian said, his voice a bit louder.

Dr. Grant appeared confused and walked closer to Ian.

"But there's no use," she responded. "As I tried to explain to you, your son has major brain damage. His brain isn't sending the proper signals to his body. That's why it shut down."

"I want him on life support!" Ian shouted. "Now! If you won't carry out my wishes, I will buy this hospital and find a doctor who will!"

Dr. Grant was utterly stunned by his order. She took a defeated breath and exited the room, beginning to gather assistance.

Spencer walked up to Ian and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, take a moment and think about what you're doing—"

"Leave me alone, Spencer," Ian said, casting his anger down upon his butler.

Without another word, Spencer stormed out of the emergency room. He didn't bother to look back.

Ian's gaze rested on Chris's face. There was still life there, he vowed.

* * *

The moment the Aurora Public Library opened, Bishop & Addie Malcolm entered. Addie was practically dragging her brother to a directory that helped her locate the section she was looking for.

Bishop glanced around and was happy to see the library was not populated at all this early in the morning. He saw a few librarians glancing in their direction, but they didn't seem to panic, which was a good sign.

"Look, Addie, you should be resting," he whispered to his sister.

"I don't want to rest," she said, with a quiet determination. "I want to find out what this thing is inside me and this is the only place I know to start."

Once she noted the location of the History and Reference sections, she pulled him along as she headed to the second floor.

"Do you realize how huge this library is?" Bishop said, continuing to protest. "There's no way you're going to find what you're looking for."

"I have to try," Addie said, as she stopped for a moment to stare into her brother's eyes. "I have to try."

"Listen to me, Addie. This is hopeless," he said.

Addie shook her head.

"I remember the statue," Addie said. "If I can find out more about it or where it came from, I might find the answers I need. Our parents went to Egypt to find it for a reason. I want to know what made it so valuable."

Addie continued on her way, no longer tugging on his arm to force him to follow her. Bishop let out a deep sigh and went after her.

* * *

Jessica Laurie sat still in her seat in the emergency room waiting area with her head lowered, still processing the events that had transpired. Then, she saw a paper cup filled with coffee waving in front of her. She looked up to see Detective Stephen Garza, holding the cup.

"Thought you could use this," he said, somberly.

"I'm not thirsty," she said, as she sat back in her chair.

"You can't keep going like this," Garza said, as he sat down next to her. "At least go home and get some rest. There's nothing more you can do here."

"I don't want rest," Jessica said, shooting him an annoying glance. "If you want to go, no one's asked you to stay."

"I know you're hurting," Garza said, as he leaned closer, putting an arm around her.

Jessica immediately jumped out of her seat and cast a dark stare upon him.

"Don't," she protested. "You wouldn't want someone to see."

Jessica stormed off, leaving Garza sitting alone with two cups of coffee.

* * *

Chris's eyes began to flutter open, as he felt the intense pain coursing through his head. He instinctively grasped at his skull, as he tried to move his head. As his eyes opened, he could see the brightness of the sun beaming into his corneas. He squinted in response to intense light but before he could cover his eyes with his other hand, a head appeared over him, with a look of pure shock.

"Holy crap, Hartford! Are you all right?" the baseball coach yelled.

Chris tried to move and the coach helped him to sit up on the dirt. It was then that he glanced around and realized where he was. The baseball diamond was staffed with players, most of which were wearing blue and white uniforms. Chris looked down and saw he was wearing his burgundy and white Seminoles uniform.

"Hartford, answer me!" his coach yelled again.

"What happened?" Chris asked, still groggy.

"You took a ball right in the head," the coach explained.

A few other players ran out to the field, helping Chris to his feet. His coach now had his eyes on the pitcher.

"I want him out!" he yelled to the umpire. "He could have killed my star player!"

The pitcher didn't seem to care much. In fact, as Chris looked over at him, he saw a familiar smirk. Chris's eyes narrowed on the fellow in blue.

"Evan," he grunted.

Chris was escorted off the field, but continued to watch Evan Yukito on the pitcher's mound, as he was berated by the Seminoles' coach and the umpire, who tossed him from the game for his unsportsmanlike behavior. He heard the rival team's coach call the pitcher Vance, but that couldn't be right, Chris thought. Chris entered the dugout and saw Evan storm over to his team, where one of the cheerleaders ran over to him, graciously hugging him. She somehow looked familiar too.

At that moment, Evan looked directly at Chris and smiled widely. The cheerleader in her powder blue uniform looked exactly like Miko. She joined her comrade in a chuckle at Chris's expense.

"What is going on?" Chris said, as his head continued to pound.

His eyes veered into the stands and it was then that he saw her sitting there, amongst the crowd.

"Addie," Chris uttered.

The pounding got so strong that he could no longer take the pain and fell over, once again falling into unconsciousness.

Ian Hartford continued to stare at his son, who was now fully connected to life support. Dr. Grant stood at the side of Chris's bed, checking to see that the machines were working properly.

"Dr. Hartford, I know this is devastating," she said. "But your son's brain damage won't get any better like this. You're only prolonging the inevitable."

"That's what life is all about," Ian mumbled. "Prolonging death."

She lowered her head in frustration.

"I'll call a grief counselor. Someone can be here within the hour and—"

"I don't need a grief counselor," Ian said, his voice still low. "I need to be left alone with my son."

Dr. Grant sighed and left Ian alone once again.

Ian's chair drifted closer to Chris's bed.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to be," Ian said, staring directly at his son. "I should have told you to go back to school. It's my fault you got involved with this. Even after what happened to me, I didn't let it stop you."

He placed a hand on his son's chest, feeling it move through artificial means.

"I wish you could scream at me now, yell at me for what I've done. I learned to tune you out because it hurt so much," Ian said. "But nothing can hurt me more than I am now."

Ian leaned over, placing his head on his son's hand. It was then that he felt the crumpling paper in his pocket. He had forgotten the letter was there. He pulled the envelope from the pocket of his blazer and stared at it for a moment. It was addressed to Christian Hartford. Ian shed a tear, as he placed the envelope on the table next to Chris's bed.

"You have to read that," Ian said, sadly.

* * *

Bishop gave a frustrated sigh, as he thumbed through the stacks of books. He peeked around the bookcase, glancing in the direction of the entrance to that area of the library. He was glad that no one used this area much. He turned around and looked at his sister, kneeling on the floor surrounded by books. Bishop shook his head, as he saw her toss another book onto the floor.

He turned back to the shelf he had been looking under. His finger ran past several books, one black, one brown, another black, one grey. He pulled an Egyptian history book with a cream-colored cover from the shelf and began thumbing through it. Bishop still felt it was hopeless. He didn't even know what they were looking for.

Bishop hated thinking back to that day. He could still hear the sound of the ruins collapsing with his family inside. He could remember Addie's scream. As Bishop continued to flip through the book, he reached a chapter with photographs of different statues. He took a chance.

"Addie, check this out," he called over to her.

Addie walked up beside him and began looking at the different statues and their descriptions. She shook her head, as she turned each page.

"I don't see it. It's not one of these," Addie said. "Keep looking."

She returned to her pile on the floor and continued her search. Bishop groaned as he put the book back on the shelf.

"Addie this isn't gonna work," Bishop said. "Do you see how many books there are in here? There's no way you're gonna find what you're looking for. Hell, you don't even know if that statue exists."

"It exists!" Addie snapped, as she shot him a furious glance. "I'm not crazy. It had to be in my dreams for a reason."

Bishop took a deep breath.

"That still doesn't help us find a book," Bishop said. "It's not just gonna fly out and volunteer to help."

It was then that Bishop's eye was drawn to the shelf he had just been looking through. The book with the brown cover was gone. He saw the empty space where the book was a minute before. Bishop was confused. He peeked around the stacks and it was then that he saw the book on a table on the other side of the shelf.

"How did—"

Bishop wandered over to the table and read the title of the book, Spiritual Mysteries.

"Addie? Check this out," Bishop called over to his sister.

"What?" Addie said as she saw him standing several feet away.

"This book," Bishop said, as he picked it up. "It was over there on the shelf and then it like moved over here."

"By itself?" Addie said, sarcastically.

"I'm not crazy," Bishop said, repeating his sister's words.

Addie sighed as she walked closer to the book. As she got within touching distance, she reached out her hand, only for the book to levitate out of Bishop's grasp and fly across the room.

"What the hell?" Bishop said, looking stunned. "It's like it's trying to move away from you."

Addie felt something strange inside of her.

"Or…whatever's inside of me is pushing it away," Addie said, appearing more terrified. "You have to get that book."

Addie tried to calm her spirit and push the demonic force back down into the depths of her soul, where it couldn't control her. But Addie had no idea how long it would remain there. She closed her eyes tight, hoping her efforts would work. She needed that book.

"Okay," Bishop said, as he sat down at the table and opened the book. "You're gonna have to look at this. I have no clue what we're looking for."

Addie nodded her head, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the book. Bishop had a tight grip on it and it didn't appear to be moving. Addie continued standing on the opposite side of the table as she glanced at the pictures while Bishop flipped the pages. She gasped when she caught sight of the statue from her dreams.

"Stop," Addie called out. "That's it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Addie nodded.

Bishop began reading the passage that pertained to the statue.

"It's called the Setesh Idol," Bishop revealed, as he read. "According to this, it holds the ancient spirit of Sutekh."

Bishop looked up at his sister and she was instantly afraid. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"What? Who's Sutekh?" Addie asked, impatiently.

"The God of Evil," Bishop said.

* * *

Chris Hartford began to stir in his bed. As he realized he was asleep, he could feel his head still pounding. He instinctively rubbed his hand across his forehead, as he opened his eyes. Chris sat up in his bed and looked around the room curiously.

"This isn't my bedroom," Chris said, as he surveyed his surroundings.

The small room had two beds and two desks. In fact, there were two of everything. When he spotted his baseball jacket hanging on a chair, he realized that he wasn't home at all. He was back at school.

The last thing he remembered was the baseball field and his strange encounter with Evan Yukito, only he apparently wasn't Evan. Chris shook his head, wondering if he was still dreaming. It was then that he felt a leg rubbing against his. He heard the feminine moan coming from under the blankets and realized he wasn't alone.

As the girl threw the blankets off of her and looked up at him, Chris's eyes grew wider than they ever had before. He almost fell out of the bed, as he scooted away from the blonde.

"Jessica?!" he called out in shock. "What are you doing?"

He got to his feet, still holding his head.

"Jessica?" she said, her accent as strong as ever. "Okay, I'll forgive that mistake this time, but only because I know you lost a fight with baseball."

"I don't understand," Chris mumbled, as he looked around, trying to figure out what was happening to him.

"You're still groggy," she said with a grin, as she reached out a hand. "Come back to bed. Let me finish nursing your wounds."

As she laughed playfully, Chris got even more unsettled. He scurried out of the dormitory room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him. As two male students passed by and gave him strange looks, he realized he had exited the room only wearing his boxers. Chris closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his head.

"What is going on?" he said aloud.

"Hartford!"

Chris's eyes popped open as he heard the yell coming from down the hall. He got even more nervous as he saw Bishop Malcolm coming straight for his position, staring a whole right through him. Chris stretched his hands out in front of him, as if he could push away the incoming attack. But instead of attack, Bishop began to laugh.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" he asked. "Your company gone already?"

"Company?" Chris said, confused.

"Yeah, roomie. You called and told me to take the long way home cuz you had a guest coming over," he responded. "Am I still early?"

"I—I—roomie?" Chris said, looking completely stunned.

"Is it the head, man?" Bishop said. "I heard about what happened on the field. I told you not to mess around with Vance's girl, but you didn't listen. The Hart Breaker strikes again."

At that moment, the door to their room opened and Jessica came out, now fully dressed. She looked a bit annoyed, but kissed Chris on the cheek anyway.

"I got to go. Call me when you're feeling better," she said, before glancing at Bishop. "Bye, Johnny."

He smiled as she passed him by.

"Bye, Laurie," he said, as he watched her walk away. He whistled, as he looked back at Chris. "I got to hand it to you. You've got great taste. It's too bad she's taken too. I have a feeling you're gonna be in even more trouble. Didn't that baseball to the skull teach you anything?"

Chris couldn't fight his confusion anymore. He didn't understand what was going on. If he was back in school, what were they doing there? Why was Jessica calling him Johnny and why was he calling her Laurie? And how did he get back to Florida? He continued to shake his head, wondering how he could figure out this strange world.

* * *

The small chapel inside of Silver City Metro Hospital was unoccupied, except for the lone individual who sat in the wooden pew in the middle of the chapel. He stared straight forward. His gazed never wavered from the cross hanging on the wall in front of him. Although he heard the double doors open behind him, he didn't turn to see who entered. Even as he heard the footsteps getting closer to him, he did not move. Despite the smell of her identifying perfume, Spencer didn't acknowledge her presence.

Jessica sat down next to him and gently rested her head on his shoulder. After a minute of silence, she spoke to him.

"Is it helping?" she asked.

"I don't believe anything can help," Spencer muttered.

"I'm so sorry," Jessica said, her voice quivering with sadness. "You've known Chris since he was born. This has to be like…like losing your own child."

"If you're referring to the hole in my heart, you've got it right," Spencer said, his gaze still unmoving. "Do you know Dr. Hartford told me to leave…to leave him alone."

Sensing his heightened emotions, Jessica looked over at him. She took his hand in hers.

"He's just upset," Jessica said. "He didn't mean anything by it. He couldn't."

"Today was the first day in over twenty years that I've not felt like a Hartford," Spencer said, solemnly, as he finally looked over to Jessica, showing her his eyes. "They were supposed to be the family I never had."

If his eyes were a window to his soul, then she could see the tidal wave of tears building inside him.

"You tried to keep this family together through devastating times," Jessica said. "No one could have asked for more."

"She never did," Spencer said, as he thought of Maggie Hartford. "But I promised her anyway. I promised her that I would look after them both. I failed."

"No, you didn't," Jessica said, trying to sound more forceful. "It was never your job to make them get along. The only thing that could destroy the Hartford family was the Hartfords themselves."

"And they are destroyed," Spencer said. "If Maggie Hartford was the heart of that family, then Chris was its soul."

"He's on life support," Jessica said. "He's not gone yet and I have a feeling that Ian won't let that happen."

"I won't let it happen," Ian called out, getting both their attention.

Jessica & Spencer both turned in the pew and saw Ian's chair sitting in the doorway of the chapel. They weren't sure how much he had heard but he appeared to be holding his emotions in check.

"Jessica, I need you to do me a favor, fast," Ian said. "It's gravely important."

"Anything," Jessica said, as she stood up.

Ian gave her a thankful smile.

* * *

As the hot water of the shower rained down on his head, Chris tried to remember where he was before he was hit in the head with that baseball. He didn't remember suiting up for a game. He didn't remember anything…except for her face. After exiting the shower and drying himself off, Chris glanced into one of the mirrors in the bathroom. He stared into his own reflection, unable to shake the sense that something wasn't right. Steam from one of the other showers caused the mirror to fog up.

He grabbed his towel and wiped the mirror down and then he saw her face again in the reflection behind him. Chris turned quickly, but there was no one there.

"Addie?" he called out.

He went over to the one shower that was still turned on. He pulled the curtain and found it was empty. He turned to the doorway and saw a shadow exiting quickly. Chris ran out of the bathroom only to find the hallway empty.

"What is happening to me?" he muttered to himself as he headed for his dorm room.

He grabbed the door handle and opened the door only to be promptly punched in the face. Chris doubled over in pain, holding his jaw, where the punch had landed.

"I'm not done with you yet!" the man shouted, as he grabbed Chris by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "You think you can mess around with my girl and get away with it, rich boy? Huh!"

It was then that Chris realized his attacker's identity. It was Detective Garza.

"What?" Chris said. "I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go!"

"You don't know?" Garza said. "You don't know?"

Garza used one hand to grab the pink bra that was lying on Chris's bed.

"I guess you don't know anything about this either?" he said, as he shoved it into Chris's face.

"Of course," Chris said, sarcastically.

With one swift motion, Chris kicked Garza in the chest, knocking him into his desk. Garza screamed out in anger, as he grabbed Chris's desk chair, swinging it at his head. Chris ducked and used his legs to sweep Garza to the floor.

"I'm really starting to hate this place," Chris grunted, as he got to his feet, only to be pushed from behind.

Garza knocked him into the wall once again and began punching at his kidneys. Chris cried out in pain, as his roommate came running in, along with a few other dorm residents, who pulled the two apart.

"Get a hold of yourself, Steve," Johnny said. "Get him out of here."

The other residents dragged Steve out of the room, but that didn't stop him from screaming out.

"I'll get you back for this, Hartford!" he yelled. "You're gonna pay, big time!"

Johnny took a deep breath, staring at Chris.

"Man, you are losing it," he said. "If you keep this up, you're gonna get yourself killed."

It was that last word that seemed to echo inside of Chris's brain.

'Am I dead?' he thought to himself. 'Is this hell?'

He knew one thing for sure. This world was definitely not heaven.

* * *

Spencer walked through the hallway of the hospital, getting closer to the intensive care unit when he was flagged down by Chris's doctor.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Dr. Hartford said you were family when he came into the ER," Dr. Grant said. "I was hoping that I could convince you to speak to him about his son's condition. We don't honestly believe that Chris can make any kind of recovery on life support."

Spencer took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her.

"Dr. Grant, when Ian Hartford gets something into his head, I'm afraid there's no one that can change his mind," Spencer said. "It's taken me a long time to resign myself to that fact."

"But I'm sure he trusts you, more than me," she said.

"I'm not sure he trusts anyone now," Spencer said.

Another female doctor tapped Dr. Grant on the shoulder. She turned her head to her colleague.

"Sorry to interrupt. Maggie, I was hoping you could give me a second opinion on this patient who just came in," the second doctor asked.

Spencer was stunned at what he heard.

"Your first name is Maggie?" Spencer said, interjecting himself into their conversation.

Dr. Grant looked back at him and nodded. Something inside of Spencer began to tingle at the revelation.

"Thank you," he said, as he looked up to the sky.

He was a man who believed in signs and this was a clear one.

Down in the adjoining corridor, Jessica Lorrie stepped off the elevator, carrying her large purse. As she headed towards the ICU, Stephen Garza appeared and grabbed her arm. She looked at him for only a second.

"Let go. I have to see Dr. Hartford," she said, impatiently.

"I need to talk to you," Garza said.

"Not now. What are you even still doing here?" Jessica said. "I don't need you."

"I think you do," Garza said. "And I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

"Won't they be asking questions about where you are down at the police station?" Jessica said, sarcastically.

"I don't care," Garza said. "I don't care!"

His voice was so loud that it caught the attention of all those in the ICU waiting area. Even Spencer and the two female doctors had heard them. Spencer began walking in that direction.

"Jessica, I think I'm falling in love with you," Garza said, nervously.

Jessica was surprised by his admission and for the first time in several hours, she wasn't thinking about the Hartfords.

Garza pulled her in for a kiss, which drew several sounds from all of those around them who were all staring at the deep and passionate embrace of the two. Spencer took a deep breath, as he saw them. Several feet behind them, Dr. Grant didn't seem to care much but the female doctor who had flagged her down for a second opinion did seem interested. She squinted her eyes a bit as she realized that the man doing the kissing was very familiar.

* * *

Chris stood outside of his dormitory, holding tight to his cell phone, almost wishing it was his tracker instead. He looked through the speed dial and didn't recognize any of the numbers, most of which were tagged with female names. He realized he had to take matters into his own hands and began to manually dial his home phone number on the other side of the country. Chris listened impatiently, as the phone rang repeatedly until a female voice answered.

"Hello, Malcolm resident," the woman said.

"What?" Chris said, incredulously. "Did you say Malcolm residence?"

"Yes," the woman replied. "This is Dr. Terry Malcolm. How can I help you?"

Chris hung up instantly. He held his head, wondering what was going on. He looked at the number again and it matched his home phone.

"This is too crazy," Chris said. "I don't belong here."

He looked up and it was then that he saw her again. Addie was walking quickly through the dormitory parking lot.

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "Addie, wait!"

Chris took off running in her direction, but he noticed that she didn't stop. She continued walking at the same pace, never turning back to face him.

Chris practically pushed a jogger out of his way, causing him to shout at Chris, cursing him. Chris continued running, as a car sped towards him. He turned just in time to see the vehicle, which seemed to be trying to hit him. Chris rolled over the hood of another car to avoid being hit.

As he got to his feet and walked around the car, he saw the bright blue corvette with dark, tinted windows. Chris walked slowly towards the car's driver side. The windows lowered and it was then that he saw Evan Yukito in the driver's seat, with Miko at his side.

"It's a pity you moved!" Evan said.

"Are you insane?" Chris said. "You could have killed me!"

"Oh well," Evan said, with a laugh as he looked over at his lady. "That's the price you pay when you mess with the wrong man. First you try to steal my girl and then you get me kicked off my baseball team! I say you had it coming."

"You're the one who hit me with a baseball, you psycho!" Chris shouted.

As more students began to gather in the area, a campus security car rolled by, making Evan more nervous.

"Let's go Vance, baby," Miko said from the passenger seat. "It stinks around here."

She sneered at Chris.

"Yeah," Evan replied. "You better watch your back, Hartford."

Chris watched as the Corvette sped out of the parking lot. He took a deep breath and turned, trying to figure out where Addie could have gone. When he caught a glimpse of her about a block away, he began running after her again.

Inside of Chris Hartford's hospital room, his father sat at his bedside. He was holding the vase of Lunati water that Jessica had delivered to him only a minute beforehand.

Ian couldn't help but stare at his son, lying on the bed, motionless, with his breathing being caused by machines. It wasn't right, he thought.

"I'm so sorry, Chris," Ian said. "I hope this will help you see that I would sacrifice anything to get you back. You're not just my son. You're not just the last living connection I have to my Maggie. You're the future and this world needs you, maybe more than you think."

Ian took the cork out of the bottle and slowly began to pour it into Chris's mouth, despite the breathing tube that was also in his throat. Ian emptied the vase of water and he waited. He watched the monitor that displayed his son's very low blood pressure.

After several minutes passed, there was no change on any of the monitors. Chris's eyes didn't open and he still didn't move. Ian took a deep breath, never allowing his eyes to leave Chris's body. He was going to move, Ian thought. He was going to wake up.

He had to.

* * *

Bishop took Addie's hand and led her towards the exit of the Aurora Public Library. She was still shaken up by the information they had found regarding the Setesh Idol. He had tried to assure her that there was no way the spirit of the god of evil was inside of her.

Addie, however, had remained rattled and unfocused. Bishop had hoped she was just concentrating on keeping the spirit within her dormant, no matter what it was. As they approached the exit of the library, Addie stopped.

Bishop looked at her.

"Addie, come on. Let's get out of here," Bishop said. "Are you okay?"

Bishop had grown more nervous every time they passed someone in the library. He was sure that it wouldn't be long before someone recognized her from the destructive scene downtown. He didn't want to stay in public for much longer and test the odds.

It was then that Bishop noticed Addie staring at something. She let go of his hand and walked over to a stack of newspapers that had just been laid out. They were all today's edition and on the cover were photographs of the damage downtown. Bishop grimaced, as he saw her looking at the front page.

As Addie read the article, she saw something that made her blood run cold.

"What?" she said, unable to process it. "Chris—he was hurt in the attack."

She looked up at Bishop, who shifted his gaze away from her.

"You had no control over what happened," Bishop said.

"This says that he was taken to the hospital near-death. He wasn't breathing," Addie said, almost in a panic. "Did I do this?"

She glared at Bishop, but he was still unable to look her in the eye. Addie walked over to him, shaking the newspaper in his face.

"Did I do this?" she said, her voice growing louder.

Bishop finally looked his sister in the eye and she had her answer. His look had said everything she needed to know.

Addie felt like she couldn't breathe. She dropped the newspaper and ran out of the library, with Bishop on her tail. She got about a block away, before he stopped her, pulling her into a deserted alley.

"You were at the mercy of something evil," Bishop said. "You couldn't control it. What happened was not your fault."

"What if it comes out again?" Addie said, as she began to cry. "I know what it wants. It wants to kill everyone. It may have already killed Chris."

"They have the water," Bishop said, grabbing his sister's shoulders. "They'll give him the water and he'll be fine."

* * *

Chris spotted Addie running into one of Florida State University's libraries and he was in hot pursuit. He burst through the doors almost bowling over the tall, stocky janitor.

"I'm sorry. Sorry," Chris said, as he looked around, not seeing Addie anywhere in the deserted building. "I lost her."

"You know it's very rare to see the school's sports elite here in the library," the janitor spoke.

Chris instantly recognized his voice.

"Spencer?" he called out.

The janitor looked up at Chris.

"Not quite," the janitor said, despite looking exactly like the Hartford's butler.

Chris walked over to him, as he continued to mop the floors.

"I'm looking for someone. I saw her come running in here. She's a little shorter than me, with long, dark hair," Chris said, describing Addie.

"This library's been closed since this morning. I haven't seen a soul since you walked in just now," the janitor said, as his gaze returned to the floors.

As Chris heard him start whistling a tune, he knew he wasn't going to help him. Chris turned his back on Spencer and took in the large library. The janitor was right. In all his years at the college, he had never entered one of their libraries.

"But you know," the janitor said, not stopping his chore. "I've always believed that if you want something bad enough, it's never difficult to find."

Chris glanced over his shoulder as the janitor went on with his mopping, continuing to whistle. Chris took a few steps forward and when he looked up, he saw her, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Addie!" he shouted, causing her to walk away.

Chris ran up the stairs, heading into the library stacks. As he entered, he could hear a distinct cry. It was Addie. He peeked around each of the shelves until they started to disappear into darkness. As he followed the sound of her cry, all of his surroundings grew darker until they had all fallen into shadows.

"Addie?" he called out.

"You're here," she spoke through the darkness.

Chris turned around and he saw her getting closer to him.

"Why were you running away?" Chris asked.

"I wanted you to find me."

"Find you?" he repeated, curiously.

"Here. It's so lonely in here," she said, as she gave him a sad look. "I wanted you to find me."

"Well, come on," Chris said. "Let's get out of here."

"I can't leave here," Addie said.

"But I saw you out there at the stadium and at the dorms," Chris said.

"I don't want to be alone," Addie said. "I need you to stay with me."

"I don't understand," Chris said, becoming even more confused. "What is this place?"

"It can be our place," Addie said, as she caressed his cheek. "Together, forever."

Something inside of Chris wanted to take her hand and truly give in. But even as he contemplated it, he could feel a slight burning on his back. He turned around to see it was a slight beam of light, focused on him.

"You can stay with me forever," Addie said, as she tried to turn his head away from the light.

Chris couldn't help but notice the light was getting larger, and brighter as it got closer to him.

"What is that?" he asked her.

"They're trying to take you away from me," Addie said, crying. "Please don't leave me here alone in the dark."

Chris saw the terror in her eyes in that moment. He could feel her hand grabbing his arm tightly. As he turned back to the approaching light it was larger than ever. It had gotten so close that he could make out a face within it. He felt his heart beating even faster as he recognized her face.

"Mom," he muttered.

She smiled upon him within the light. Dressed purely in white, she reached out her hand.

"Come with me, my son," Maggie spoke. "It's time to go."

Chris wanted to take her hand, but he felt Addie's grip tighten even more around his arm. He looked back at her crying face.

"I'm so lost here," she said. "I can't endure the darkness alone for much longer. You can't leave me."

"Come with me," Chris said, sincerely. "Just come with me."

"I can't," Addie said.

"Yes, you can. Just take my hand," Chris said, smiling.

He looked back at his mother, who was still smiling at him, holding out her hand, waiting for him to take it. He grabbed hold of her hand with his left and looked back at Addie, reaching out for her with his right. But he could no longer see her now. All he could see was the darkness of the shadows.

"Addie?" Chris called out, as his smile faded. "Addie, give me your hand."

There was no response.

"It's time to go, Christian," his mother said.

"What about Addie?" Chris said. "What about Addie?"

Before his mother could provide an answer to his question, the darkness was all slowly absorbed into the light, leaving none behind.

* * *

"Why isn't it working?" Jessica spoke, as a tear ran down her cheek.

She had been standing outside of Chris's room for almost two hours with Spencer by her side.

"The water should have taken affect by now," she said, shaking her head in confusion.

"I don't know," Spencer said, sadly. "I hope that Chris has not given up."

Spencer lowered his head.

"There is no quick fix," he said to himself.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say _

_But I just can't make a sound_

Ian sat still in his wheelchair, still not moving, still staring at his son lying on the bed, unmoving, except for the slow, steady, artificial heartbeat of the life support system.

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say_

The tears began to flow from Ian's face as he realized that the water was taking too long to work. Chris was still not waking up.

"I'm so sorry, son," Ian said.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Just outside the door, Spencer stood, listening to Ian's sobs, which caused the emotions within him to begin to boil once again. Standing at Spencer's side, Jessica placed an arm around him.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new_

Inside the room, Ian grabbed hold of Chris's hand tightly, begging, pleading for him to wake up. Ian silently cursed the Lunati water. It was supposed to save him. It was supposed to give him a second chance.

_I loved you with a fire-red  
Now it's turning blue, and you say  
Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid_

Spencer & Jessica held each other a bit tighter, as Ian opened the door to Chris's room. He glanced over at the nurse's station, where Dr. Maggie Grant was standing. They locked eyes and she instantly knew what he was telling her. She lowered her eyes and walked into the hospital room

Ian, Spencer and Jessica were all standing inside, as they watched Dr. Grant turn off the machines and disconnect them from Chris.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Ian closed his eyes, as all sound inside the room ceased. Dr. Grant left them alone and Jessica followed her out, sobbing.

Spencer placed a hand on Ian's shoulder, as he tried to stand tall and reign in his emotions.

Ian's eyes veered to the table next to Chris's bed and he saw the letter addressed to his son. He took the letter and placed it in Chris's hands, folding them over his chest. Ian turned his chair, preparing to leave the room with Spencer, when he heard he heard something behind him. It sounded almost like a low murmur.

"Dad."

Ian and Spencer both turned simultaneously, to see Chris's hands moving, gripping the envelope a bit tighter. His head turned to the side, as his eyes opened further.

"Dad," Chris said, extremely groggy. "What happened?"

Ian couldn't help but smile through his tears, as he heard his son's voice. He placed a hand on Chris's head, gently rubbing it.

"It doesn't matter," Ian said. "You're okay now. You're okay."

"I thought I saw mom," Chris said.

Ian's eyes fell on the envelope he had placed in Chris's hands.

"She brought you back to me," Ian said, smiling. "I'm so sorry for everything, Chris, really. I got you into this and I'm sorry."

Chris nodded, as he took more deep breaths, trying to regain his bearings.

"Happy Birthday, Master Chris," Spencer said, proudly.

* * *

Jessica was beaming, as she told Garza all about how Chris had woken up and appeared to be doing much better. Garza gave her a hug.

"If you want to take back what happened earlier, I'll understand," Jessica said, coyly.

"I'm not taking anything back," Garza said, with a smile. "I don't regret kissing you. I'm tired of regrets."

"Good," Jessica said.

"I don't want to wake up one day and realize that I made the biggest mistake of my life," Garza said.

Jessica's face contorted.

"I'm not sure how to take that," she said.

"I would have made a fatal mistake if I let you walk out of my life," Garza clarified.

"I like the sound of that," she said, as she kissed him again. "I'm going to go check on Spencer."

Garza nodded as he watched her leave, unable to hide his smile. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. Once he saw her, his smile faded.

"Hey," he said, surprised to see her.

"Hi there, stranger," she said, with a smile. "I caught the show earlier. She's beautiful."

"Uh, thanks," Garza said, nervously. "Look, Megan, I—"

"Don't worry about it," she said, graciously. "I know we're not really friends anymore with the divorce happening. I didn't expect to be informed of your new lady love."

"That's not it," Garza said. "No one really knows. I was trying to keep things quiet. Jessica works for Ian Hartford and he's not one of Jimmy's favorite people."

"Oh, I got it," Megan said, with a smile. "Well, you don't have to worry about me telling him. The only thing I want to talk to Jimmy Durst about is finalizing our divorce."

"Yeah, I was sorry to hear about that," Garza said.

"Well, I was sorry to hear about Sienna. The divorce is not your fault, that's for sure," Megan said. "Just be careful. Jimmy & I got so wrapped up in our jobs that we forgot how to be a couple. Take care of what you got or you just might see it slip through your fingers."

Garza took in everything she had to say.

"I hear you," Garza said.

"It's still so good to see you," Megan said. "How's your mom doing?"

Garza's face went cold, as he thought about his mother and the last time he had seen her. He gave Megan a somber glance.

"There's been no change," Garza said, sadly. "After eighteen years, I'm not sure there ever will be."

* * *

Inside of his hospital room, Chris Hartford opened the envelope his father had given to him. He unfolded the piece of paper inside and saw that it was a letter.

_Dear Christian, _

_I asked your father to keep this letter until you were old enough to understand it. I'm not sure when that will be because I'm not sure if any child can understand the loss of a parent. You're so important to me, even now. I can see in you the curiosity and love of life that I've had since I was a little girl. _

_I really hope you carry it with you into adulthood, especially since I won't be there to guide you myself. I'm writing you this letter because of that very reason. I can't be there the way I want to be. I had so many plans for you since the day you were born and now I'll never be able to see if they'll come to light. _

_My father told me that it was the job of every parent to have high aspirations and dreams for their child, even if it was only to watch them completely shatter so your child could build their own life and follow their own dreams. He said if we hope for the best, it will make it that much sweeter, even if our children don't follow our plans. _

_When my doctor told me about the cancer I was crushed, more for you than for me. You've shown such a subtle strength of spirit and character, even as a boy, that I'm so afraid I'll destroy it by leaving you. I don't want to take anything away from you but I scared because I'm ripping away one of the biggest parts of your young life._

_Of course, by the time you read this, you may be a fully grown man with a life of his own. You may be the man who has moved beyond his grief and found the strength to survive. You may be the man who decided to never let anything stand in the way of his dreams and his love of life. That's my hope. I know you'll have so many supportive voices in your life and they'll guide you the way I can't. _

_Just don't let your father take too much control. He means well, but I have a feeling this will be hard for him. I know you two will be there to keep each other going with your love. There's nothing that can tear that apart, so hold on tight to him. He's all the family you'll have left and it's so important that you remain connected. Nothing could hurt me more than if you two lost touch. _

_I'll always be watching over you. I promise. _

_With all my love, _

_Mom_

Chris took a deep breath as he finished reading the letter. As he closed his eyes, he could see his mother's face. She had guided him. He knew it now. After his experience, Chris had finally found his home. He knew that there was still so much left for him to do in this world and there was someone still in the darkness that he was determined to bring into the light.

THE END

**MUSIC GUIDE** - Episode #19  
"Apologize" - OneRepublic (cd: _Dreaming Out Loud_)

Next time on**  
Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
The Ja'Vey are back with a vengeance and  
looking for their final showdown with Garza.  
After his romance with Jessica becomes  
public knowledge, Garza finds his job and  
Jessica's life are both on the line as the  
Ja'Vey seek to destroy him, once and for all.


	20. Braveheart

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #20  
"Braveheart"

The flames burned fiercely in front of Stephen Garza. As he stood there, seemingly impervious to the clouds of smoke and dust around him, he couldn't help but stare. As a police detective he had worked cases before that dealt with pyromaniacs, those that were seduced by the flames. As he stood there now, watching the building slowly collapse under the heat, he wondered if some part of him was also drawn to the fire.

He finally blinked. It seemed to all hit him at that moment. The Silver City Police Department was on its last legs as it continued to burn in front of him. His office was gone. The place he had enjoyed coming to everyday was gone. Even now as his zord slowly extinguished the massive fires, Garza knew that there was going to be no way to salvage that building.

Garza's eyes veered away from the flames, as he looked down at his right hand, which had been rubbing the ring he wore on the chain around his neck. He was barely conscious of that nervous tick, even now. It was so important to the fight, he thought, so important to his legacy. As he looked back up at the flames, he realized that this would be part of his legacy as well.

The hunt had come to an end, but he had lost so much along the way. He lost his job, his friends, his family and even his love. He knew in that moment that it was all over, time to leave it all behind him. As his eyes moved back to the flames of the burning police station, he couldn't help but think back to how it all began to unravel.

* * *

48 HOURS AGO

Detective Stephen Garza sat at his desk inside the police station, talking on his phone. He was unable to hide his smile, as he continued his conversation.

"It's pretty slow around here," Garza said to the caller. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"I've got you beat on slow," Jessica said, her perky English accent coming through perfectly.

She sat in the Tracking Lab talking to him on her cell phone.

"It's practically dead here," Jessica said. "I could hear a pin drop. Dr. Hartford and Spencer are at the hospital."

"How's Chris doing?" Garza asked.

"The doctors are calling him a medical miracle," Jessica said, with a smirk. "He, of course, is letting it go to his head."

Garza smiled, almost laughing.

"So I guess that leaves you there to do all the real work," Garza said.

"If you can call it work," Jessica said. "I'm calibrating the satellite tracking systems to search for the Lunati shield. It's the last relic we've yet to locate. Since we already know where the others are, within reason, this should cut down on tracking time."

"Sounds complicated," Garza said. "I think I'll stick to collaring the bad guys."

"They don't call you a hunter for nothing," Jessica said, with a giggle.

Garza's smile faded for a moment, as he thought about his role as the Ja'Vey hunter, a role that had still gone unaccomplished, even after months. But as he heard Jessica's voice continue talking, he couldn't help but return the smile to his face. He looked up and saw Becca Shields approaching his desk. She was clearly watching him.

"I better get back to work," Garza said.

"Yeah, me too," Jessica said. "I think I'm going to go visit Chris later. I'll call you after?"

"Okay," Garza said, before hanging up.

Garza greeted Becca.

"That was nice," Becca said.

"What?"

"Seeing you smile," Becca said. "It's been a rare occurrence around here for too long."

Garza laughed.

"You must have been talking to Jessica," Becca guessed.

"How could you tell?" he asked.

"The smiling," Becca said, her voice partially somber. "It's good, especially after everything that's happened."

Garza sighed, as he thought about the last few months of his life and how much they had changed.

"You're right," Garza said.

He glanced over at the glass wall that separated Sergeant James Durst from the other detectives. Jimmy appeared to be arguing with someone over the phone. Garza's own demeanor grew more serious, as he looked back at Becca.

"I can't thank you enough for not telling anyone about…well, everything," Garza said. "If Jimmy knew he was rooming with the Silver Ranger I have a feeling I'd be out job hunting right now."

He could see her eyes lowering toward the ground as he talked to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Becca took a deep breath and finally looked up at him.

"I have a confession to make," she said. "It isn't hard keeping your secrets. It's like something special, just between you and me around here."

He could sense the nervousness in Becca's voice as she talked.

"I've always kinda hoped you and I would get closer," Becca said, nervously rubbing her fingers together. "Not just as friends."

Garza responded with a deep sigh.

"I'm not blind," he said.

Becca appeared a bit surprised that she could be that transparent.

"I just want you to know that it was easy to keep your secrets because I admire you so much, especially after all you've been through and if Jessica makes you happy, I can live with that," she said, managing a smile.

"Bec, I care about you as a friend and I always will," he said.

"I know," she said, playfully punching his shoulder. "I'll see you later. You still owe me a coffee."

"You got it," Garza said, not knowing the coffee date would never come.

He glanced back at his desk and saw the picture of his sister, Sienna. Garza took hold of the framed photo and stared into his sister's eyes. He often wondered what she would have thought about the revelations of their family and if he would have acted differently if she were not killed by Barbus.

Garza shook his head, pushing that thought out of his mind. He wasn't a man who dealt in 'what ifs' and pondered about what could be. Garza was a man of the present and he chose to continue looking forward. He glanced back over at the glass separating him from his superior officer and realized that his future would have to include telling his best friend some uneasy truth.

* * *

A few hours later, Jessica Lorrie found herself inside Silver City Metro Hospital. She gently knocked on Chris's door, wondering if he was even awake. When she heard him give clearance for her to enter, she pushed the door open, showing her face and a big smile.

"Hey," Chris said, laid back on his pillows.

His bed was still propped up so he got a perfect view of the door near the foot of his bed.

"Still in a private room, I see," Jessica said, as she took a seat near the head of the bed.

"Helps to have parents in high places," Chris said, with a smirk.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel like a million bucks," Chris said. "A bit tired, but I guess that's to be expected. I'm surprised they let you in. Visiting hours are almost over."

"I beat the clock," Jessica said, as she glanced at her watch. "Barely."

They shared a laugh.

"I guess the Lunati water really worked," Jessica said. "You had us worried for a while."

"Yeah, I know," Chris said, thinking about his near-death experience. "You missed the parade of doctors coming in and out to get a look at the medical anomaly. I swear they've run every test in the book to figure out how I survived. I'm not sure they're ever gonna let me go home."

"You'll be back before you know it," Jessica assured him.

"So, what's been up with you since I…died," Chris said.

Jessica took a deep breath, wondering exactly where to start. It didn't take long before she realized there was no sense in keeping a certain secret anymore.

"Not too much. Stephen and I are…getting closer," she said, coyly. "It's official, kind of. Actually, I don't know what to call it."

"Some people call it love," Chris said, slyly. "Besides, I asked for news. That's not exactly surprising, at least not to me."

"What?" Jessica said, giving him a look of disbelief.

"The clues were obvious," Chris said. "With the way you two always came running when the other one was in trouble. Plus, my dream…"

"Dream?" Jessica asked curiously. "You dreamed about us?"

"Yeah, while I was out of it, I had this weird dream. It seemed so realistic. I was back at school in Florida, but all of you were there—you, Spencer, Garza, even Bishop," Chris explained. "You and Garza were together."

"Sounds like an interesting dream," Jessica said.

"It was strange, though. I was me, but you all were different, except for Addie," Chris said. "It was like I knew I wasn't supposed to be there, but every time I tried to figure it out, someone was after me. Then, I saw my mom. She brought me back. It was like she rescued me from the nightmare, like an angel."

"Dreams turning to nightmares," Jessica said, shaking her head. "Been there and done that. What did you mean about everyone being different except Addie?"

"She seemed so real," Chris said, racking his brain as he tried to remember every detail. "She was scared. There was this darkness all around us and she wanted me to save her."

"Well, Addie's not under the influence of the crown anymore," Jessica confirmed. "Garza knocked it off of her."

"Still, she was begging for my help," Chris said.

Jessica took a deep breath, trying her best to analyze what Chris was telling her.

"You said your mother rescued you. If she was your angel, maybe Addie was the embodiment of a devil, trying to pull you in the other direction," Jessica surmised. "She was responsible for what happened to you."

"It wasn't like that. I've taken classes on dreams to help with my psych degree," Chris said. "She was crying out for my help. I know it. It's like she was real and she was terrified that she would be left alone in that dark place."

Jessica appeared puzzled. Chris could sense that she didn't fully believe him. He tried to figure out a way to help her understand where he was coming from.

"How do you know Garza's worth fighting for?" Chris asked.

Jessica was caught off-guard by the question, leading to a long silence between them.

"I don't know if I can describe it," Jessica said, a little confused. "It's just when I'm with him, it's like the rest of the world ceases to exist. Nothing else matters and I want to have that feeling for as long as I can."

Jessica looked into Chris's eyes as he thought about what she had just said. Then, it hit her.

"Is that how you feel about Addie?" Jessica said, surprising herself with the question.

Chris lowered his head, letting the question sink in. Thoughts of Addie filled his head, as he looked back over at Jessica.

"I'm not sure," he said finally. "But I know that if she's somehow trapped by something, the way she was downtown, I have to do everything in my power to help her."

* * *

The following morning, the streets of Silver City were practically deserted. Not many people were up and around at 5:00 in the morning. But two men were running at top speed down the street, adjacent to the Silver City Police Station.

Garza slowed his pace a bit, as he noticed his jogging partner was having a harder time keeping up. He smiled, as he looked back.

"Someone's getting old. I remember when you could run circles around me," Garza said.

"You know the good thing about being sergeant?" Durst said, as he caught up to him. "I don't have to prove myself to you detectives. That's your job."

The two men continued jogging down the street together.

"Eh, I think I've proven myself," Garza said, a bit more nervously, as he thought about steering the conversation to much more serious matters.

"More than most," Durst said, as they continued on their path. "You know you're one of the best."

"You're not just saying that because we're friends?" Garza asked.

"What are you talking about?" Durst said. "You know I can separate my personal life from work…most of the time. I'll put it this way. My opinion on your work performance has nothing to do with the fact that you pay me rent."

"Good to know," Garza said, as his own smile faded.

They reached their destination and jogged up the steps, entering the police station.

"Besides, we haven't been hanging out that much lately anyway," Durst said, as they made their way up the stairs to the third floor. "What's got you so busy out of the precinct?"

"Been dealing with some other stuff, nothing too major," Garza said, a bit more serious.

"You know I met with Megan and the lawyers last night," Durst revealed. "She mentioned running into you at the hospital. Nothing wrong, is it?"

The two entered the Department of Detectives.

"Not with me," Garza said. "The Hartfords were there."

"Oh yeah. I heard about the damage they did downtown," Durst said, as they noticed most of the detectives weren't at their desks.

Durst became troubled when he saw they were flocking around his office. Before Garza could correct Durst's erroneous assumption about the Rangers' actions downtown, he too noticed the strange mob near Durst's office. They made their way through the crowd and saw Durst's secretary, Janice inside the office. They walked in, leaving the other officers outside.

"What's going on?" Durst asked.

"I've been trying to call you," Janice said, in a panic.

"I must have left my cell in the locker room," Durst said, checking his pockets. "What is it?"

"This note was found plastered on your door," Janice said, as she handed the thick sheet to him.

Durst's eyes grew wide, as he read it. Garza glanced over his shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Someone's abducted Becca!" Durst said, shocked, as he read the note. "The Silver Ranger must give himself up if you wish to see this girl alive. Make no mistake, we have Rebecca Shields and we will kill her if we don't get what we want. Send the Silver Ranger to claim her. He will make the right choice to save her life."

Durst pounded his fist on the wall.

"Damned Rangers!" he shouted. "Now look what they've gotten us into."

"Let me see that," Garza said, taking the note from him.

He saw the blood smear on it and he had no doubt it belonged to Becca. As he felt a shooting pain in his head, he also discovered the identity of those behind the abduction. It was the Ja'Vey.

"Alright," Durst said, as he had a chance to gather himself. "Janice, rally the troops. I want every available man and woman ready to go at a moment's notice. They're going to get in touch with us again so we'll know where they want to meet."

"No!" Garza shouted. "You can't do that. They're not lying. If you don't let the Silver Ranger deal with this, Becca's gonna die. You can't risk sending detectives, with guns blazing. You could get her killed."

"I'm not leaving this in the hands of Hartford's Rangers!" Durst said.

"Then leave it in my hands," Garza said, as he rushed out, with the note.

Durst yelled after him, but Garza didn't stop. Durst slammed his fist on his desk, knowing that the clock was ticking for Becca.

* * *

Inside of a darkened warehouse, Becca Shields sat on a hard steel chair, literally tied to it. She was blindfolded and gagged, just as she had been since she left her apartment and headed to work that morning, only to be grabbed from behind in the parking lot. She tried to steady her breathing, wondering who could have taken her. Her mind had veered to the darkest possibilities. She had helped to put away so many criminals in her line of work.

She had helped catch sex offenders and murderers and it seemed like someone with a grudge was now looking for revenge. The pain in her hand was proof enough. She was surprised they hadn't cut her anywhere else. As she heard the footsteps walking around the room, she tried to yell out. The gag in her mouth prevented her from making more than loud moans and grunts.

Then, she heard the footsteps getting closer to her. She violently jerked her body in the chair, unable to break her restraints. She felt the gloved hand reach out and remove the gag from around her mouth.

"Help!" she shouted as loud as she could. "Please, let me go! Help, somebody!"

"Be quiet!" the evil, booming voice yelled.

"Who are you?" she asked, as she looked around.

The voice had come from behind her, but she the figure standing in front of her hadn't moved.

"Why did you bring me here?" Becca called out, unable to hide her fear.

"We brought you here for information," the voice from behind her spoke. "You are going to tell us everything you know about Stephen Garza."

As her captor finished his sentence, she felt her blood run cold. This wasn't about her at all. Her captors weren't criminals she had helped to put behind bars. They were enemies of a friend. Becca's mind raced and she couldn't help but think that if there were two of them, these could be the same creatures that had been responsible for Sienna Garza's death, the same creatures that had sought to kill Garza.

Becca Shields mustered every once of courage within her. She needed it for the statement she was about to make.

"I won't tell you anything," she said, in a practical whisper.

"We'll see about that," the creature standing in front of her spoke for the first time.

She could feel its head getting too close to her own. Becca heard the sound of the creature sniffing her hair.

"Please, don't."

"We have many ways of making you talk," the creature said, before letting out an ear-piercing howl.

Standing behind her, Abaddon removed her blindfold, allowing her to stare directly into Gadarel's eyes.

"No, please!" she yelled.

The two Ja'Vey demons howled in unison. As Gadarel slowly moved his hands closer to her head, Becca let out a piercing scream of her own, begging for help and for her life.

* * *

"And no one saw who left the note?" Jessica asked Garza, as they stood in the foyer of the Hartford Mansion.

"I don't think so," Garza said. "But I know it's them. I can feel it in my head, in my bones. Jess, they have her and they won't hesitate to kill her if they know it'll hurt me."

"It's okay," Jessica said. "I'll be right there to help you every step of the way. We'll find Becca before it's too late."

"I can't ask you to do that," Garza said, frustrated. "If you get involved, they'll just target you and…I can't lose you."

"You didn't ask," Jessica said. "And you're not going to lose me or Becca. But, we have to work together, especially if you don't want the police involved."

"If they go, then the Ja'Vey will kill Becca and just find another target until they get what they want," Garza said, as his mind veered back to worrying about Jessica's safety.

"You don't have a lot of options for help if you're refusing mine and Durst's," Jessica said, worried. "Chris is still in the hospital."

Garza took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I came here for help," Garza said. "Maybe I just came to say goodbye."

"No, you didn't," Jessica said, as she caressed his cheek. "We can fight back. You have to let me help you."

"I can't," Garza said. "I have to face that I'm alone in this."

Their eyes locked as silence filled the area, for just a moment.

"You're not alone," Ian Hartford called out.

Jessica & Garza turned to see his wheelchair rolling into the foyer, with Spencer at his side.

"We heard," Spencer said.

"Spencer filled in the blanks," Ian said. "He told me all I need to know to offer you every resource we have. You helped my son downtown. I owe you this much."

"But even if we give him every zord we've got, he can't operate them all by remote," Jessica said. "He's going to need manpower."

"Then, maybe it's time for me to call in some reinforcements," Ian said. "We'll find your friend, even if it means reaching out to some of our enemies."

Jessica appeared confused, as she wondered what Ian had up his sleeve now.

At that moment, Garza's cell phone rang. He answered to the sound of a furious Jimmy Durst.

"What?" Garza said, processing everything that Durst was telling him. "No. I haven't done anything yet."

Jessica, Ian & Spencer stood by impatiently, wondering what was being said on the other end of the line.

"Okay, I'm heading back now," Garza said, before ending the call. He looked back at the trio. "Another note materialized at the station. I need to get back over there. Jimmy's talking about sending out the troops. I have to stop him and there may be only one way to do that."

"You're going to tell him," Jessica guessed.

Garza simply looked into her eyes and she received her confirmation. He rushed out of the mansion, racing back to the police station on his motorcycle.

"Jessica, get down to the lab," Ian ordered. "See if you can track down the Ja'Vey's location. If they didn't risk hand-delivering that note, then they must have a living hostage occupying their attention."

Jessica rushed off to the study.

"I've got some calls to make," Ian said, as he sent his wheelchair heading for his office.

Left alone, Spencer took a deep breath.

"Good luck to you all," he said.

* * *

It didn't take long for Garza to reach the police station, as he ignored every single stoplight and tested the limits of his motorcycle's speedometer. Durst handed him the new note, as they both stood inside his office.

"She's being kept at one of two warehouses," Durst paraphrased as Garza read.

"It will be up to the Silver Ranger to make the ultimate choice," Garza read aloud. "The warehouse where she is being kept is lined with explosives, which we will detonate if he does not reach it within the hour. The second warehouse is empty but there may not be time to check both."

Garza's blood began to boil. He knew what they were doing. They were trying to force him into agony. He couldn't afford to lose his focus.

"If the Silver Ranger does not make his choice in time, Rebecca Shields will die," Garza finished the note.

He turned it over, seeing the addresses of both warehouses.

"I'm mobilizing two task forces. I'm sending one to each warehouse. We're not gonna lose Becca," Durst said, calmly.

"No!" Garza shouted. "Listen to me, Jimmy. You need to let the Silver Ranger deal with this."

"I'm not leaving Becca's life in the hands of Hartford and his kids!" Durst snapped back.

"I didn't say anything about Hartford," Garza said, as he took a deep breath. "I said let the Silver Ranger handle it."

He slowly lifted the sleeve of his leather jacket, revealing the morpher on his wrist.

"What the hell?" Durst said, as his jaw dropped. "What are you doing? How did you get involved with this?"

"I don't have time to explain all of this to you," Garza said, desperately. "Just know that it has to be me. You have to keep the cops away!"

"I can't believe you're in league with those misfits," Durst said. "Helping them cause all this damage to our city! Now, you're in some vendetta with god knows what and Becca's life is on the line?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Garza said, angrily. "This is about me, not them. Hartford's crew isn't responsible for what's been happening to this city. They've been trying to stop it."

"Sure," Durst said, sarcastically.

"This is about their hatred for me!" Garza said, shouting, hoping that it would sink in for Durst. "That's why they took Becca, because she means something to me, not to Hartford. These are the same creatures that tore up my apartment and killed my sister!"

This caught Durst more off-guard. He stared into Garza's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Durst asked, filled with feelings of betrayal. "This is gonna cost you your badge. Get out of here."

Garza answered, "I am going…to save Becca! She's running out of time. You, keep the cops away!"

"Garza!" Durst shouted after him, but Garza didn't stop running.

With the note in one hand, he tucked his helmet under his arm as he raced down the stairs of the police station. He flipped open his tracker, not caring who saw him. Garza raced into the parking lot, as he opened up communications with a specific tracker.

"Jess, can you hear me?" he asked, as he jogged towards his motorcycle.

"Yeah," Jessica called out from inside the Tracking Lab.

"They have her at a warehouse," Garza said. "They left directions for two. I don't have time to check both. Is there any way you can find out which one she's in?"

"Gimme the addresses," Jessica called out.

Garza hopped onto his motorcycle, as he gave her the addresses. He put on his helmet, as he waited impatiently for her answer.

"Bad news," Jessica spoke. "Both warehouses have some kind of shielding that's blocking our satellite scanners. I can't tell what's inside either of them."

"I guess I'll have to flip a coin then," Garza said, as he could feel his pulse racing off the charts.

"No," Jessica said. "You take one. I'll take the other."

"No way," Garza said. "I can't have you in the line of fire."

"This may be the only way to save Becca," Jessica said. "Let me help you. I know the risk I'm taking."

"If it's not me, they may kill her," Garza said.

"They'll both be with Becca to stop you from saving her," Jessica said. "I can hold them off long enough for you to arrive. I won't let them kill her on my watch."

"For all our sakes, I hope you go to the empty one," Garza said, signaling his agreement to let her join him in his race against the clock.

* * *

As Garza's motorcycle raced towards the first warehouse, Jessica was behind the wheel of the Tracking Jeep, headed towards the second warehouse. Both were fiercely focused on what was about to happen, even though neither were sure of what they would soon be faced with.

Back at the police station, Sergeant James Durst stood in the middle of the Department of Detectives, addressing a large group of his best officers. He was detailing his plan for bringing Becca Shields home alive. He divided the group into two teams. He had made a note of the addresses of the warehouses before Garza took off with the ransom note.

Durst rallied them, warning them that it was dangerous out there and that explosives could be involved. The calls to the SWAT teams and the bomb squad had already been made. Durst was pulling out all the stops. He ordered his officers to stay focused out there and to ignore any sightings of Power Rangers and no one was to use their sirens. He took a leadership position ahead of one of the teams and led them out of the station.

Jessica parked the Tracking Jeep several blocks away from the warehouse and morphed quickly, as she crept up to the second warehouse. She glanced in one of the windows but could only see darkness inside. She took a deep breath as she searched for an entrance that wouldn't be so obvious. She soon learned, however, that there was only one way inside and that was through the front door.

The Ja'Vey were smarter than they looked, she thought to herself, as she slowly opened the metal door and crept inside, closing it quickly before any of the daylight could give away her identity. Once the door was closed, she was surrounded by complete darkness. She heard no movement at all and wondered if she had indeed arrived at the empty warehouse.

Stephen Garza left his motorcycle behind, as he morphed and entered the other warehouse, not bothering to sneak up on it at all. He whipped open the doors to the warehouse, half-expecting the entire place to explode from his touch alone. But nothing happened. He heard nothing coming from inside, as he entered. He activated the lights on his helmet, allowing him to see. Although his vision was not completely clear, he saw a small door at the end of the large warehouse, leading to another, smaller room. As he walked in the middle of the place, he glanced to his sides, where he could see wires lining the walls.

'Explosives,' he thought to himself.

There was no sign of any life, as he continued on his way.

Inside the other warehouse, Jessica Lorrie found herself on a similar path, venturing deeper and deeper inside. She had activated the lights on her helmet, giving her some sense of where she was going. She had kept the lights trained on the floor ahead of her, to make sure she wasn't walking into a booby trap, or stepping on a detonator. She approached the doorway in front of her and took a deep breath, as she reached for the door handle.

Outside of both warehouses, squad cars swarmed around. The groups of detectives all took up defensive positions outside of the structures.

Garza grabbed hold of the handle, twisting it gently, hoping that it wouldn't cause those wires to ignite around him. The small metal door creaked loudly, as he opened it slowly, hoping to hear some sign of Becca. He heard nothing.

Jessica slowly opened the metal door in front of her and stepped inside. She still had not heard any movement. As she crept in closer, she glanced down at the floor, where her light shined best. As she moved further inside of the room, something came into view below her. It appeared that she was getting closer to a hole in the floor. She raised her helmet slowly and saw something that made her gasp.

Garza continued forward in the darkness of the other warehouse. As he approached the middle of the room, a hand came into view on the floor. It clearly belonged to a human female.

"Becca!" he yelled, as he knelt down, taking hold of her hand.

He felt her pulse, making sure she still had a heartbeat. As he gathered her into his arms, he could tell something was attached to her ankle. When he pulled on her body, it triggered something. At that moment, the entire room lit up. Somehow the wire around her ankle had triggered the lights. Garza returned to his feet, with Becca in his arms. With the lights on completely, he couldn't help but stare at the wall in front of where he had found Becca's body. Beneath his helmet, Garza's eyes grew wide, with shock and fear.

On the wall in front of him were several large photographs. Most of them featured him, with Jessica. Pictures of them at the coffee shop, at the cemetery, pictures of them kissing. Garza's breathing grew out of control, as he saw a note scribbled in blood over the photographs.

WE KNOW WHERE YOUR TRUE LOYALTY LIES

"Jessica," Garza said, breathlessly.

He laid Becca back down on the floor, as he opened up his tracker.

"Jessica! Get out of there!" he shouted. "Jess. Can you hear me?"

He cursed the shielding on the warehouses, which he figured was now shielding his tracker's communications signal. He detached the wire from around Becca's ankle and as he picked her up once again, he began to hear a beeping sound. He looked back at the wire and saw it led up the walls. It didn't just trigger the lights. Garza's gaze traced the wire until he saw a huge row of explosives lining the ceiling of the warehouse.

The Silver Ranger took off running at top speed through the warehouse, despite carrying Becca. As the explosions went off behind him, the police teams outside stood shocked as the warehouse went up in flames.

James Durst felt his heart almost stop at the sight of the warehouse up in flames. He looked over and saw Garza's motorcycle still sitting outside there. He was inside, he knew. Durst cursed to himself.

"Sarge, look!" one of the officers shouted.

Durst looked back at the warehouse and saw the Silver Ranger coming from around the side of the burning structure. He had created his own exit to escape the explosives. Durst felt himself take a breath, as he saw Garza coming towards them, with Becca in his arms. Garza placed her on the ground in front of Durst's squad car. Still morphed, Garza stared at Durst for only a second, before sprinting off towards his motorcycle and heading to the other warehouse.

At the same time that Garza found Becca, Jessica found herself staring at a massive metal robot. When she saw the large mass of metal, she realized that she had indeed come to the wrong warehouse. Becca must have been at the other. She turned away from the robot and opened her tracker, just as she was kicked across the helmet, sending her falling to her knees.

The lights on her helmet shut off, due to the force of the kick, which almost cracked right through them. Left in total darkness, Jessica felt around for her tracker. She couldn't be away from it for too long before she demorphed. As she crawled around on the floor, she felt another kick connect with her stomach. She rolled onto her back in pain on the floor.

They were there, she thought. Becca might have been in the other warehouse, but the Ja'Vey were here. As she tried to hide her pain, hoping they could only see as well as she could, she opened her eyes and saw two pairs of glowing eyes, seemingly staring in her direction.

'They can see me,' she thought to herself.

She rolled away from the two and almost rolled right over her tracker. Jessica grabbed the device and contemplated calling for help, but instead she reattached the tracker to her suit. She was in for a battle and she couldn't risk losing her morph now. She saw the two pairs of eyes sprinting towards her and she tried to take a defensive stance, but she felt a fist hit her chest, as a foot collided with her helmet, sending her body in completely opposite directions. The Pink Ranger crashed to the hard floor of the warehouse, unable to hold in her scream of pain.

She could hear them howling and as she made her way to her feet, she back up towards the hole in the floor that hid half of the large robot the Ja'Vey had constructed. She hoped to use it as a shield, as she heard the sound of them powering up their weapons. She pulled her weapon of choice.

"Hydro cannon!" she yelled, as the white and pink weapon materialized in her hand.

Jessica began shooting it instantly, in every direction. She heard one of them shout out in pain from being struck. But she didn't hear the second one. Abaddon appeared at her side and fired his weapons at point blank range, lighting up her suit with damage. The blast from his duel blasters sent her flying across the warehouse. The Pink Ranger crashed into the wall and collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air.

Outside the warehouse, the officers could hear a commotion, but they did not enter. The detective who was leading them, ordered everyone to hold their positions until they received further orders. At that moment, the motorcycle belonging to Detective Garza sped onto the scene. The officers were taken aback as they saw the Silver Ranger was in control of the vehicle.

He dismounted and began running towards the warehouse. The detectives tried to stop him, but he shouted out to the man in charge.

"Marcus, let me through!" Garza yelled.

"Garza?!" Detective Marcus responded.

"Let me through!" Garza repeated.

Marcus called off the other cops and Garza went running towards the warehouse. He reached for the door, just as the roof blew clean off. The officers all ducked and covered, but Garza ran inside anyway. He saw the head of the Ja'Vey's new robot now peeking out of the torn roof. He saw the Pink Ranger stuck in the clutches of the robot's hand. Garza's heart fell as he didn't see Jessica moving at all within the robot's grip.

"No!" he shouted. "Let her go! You want me, here I am!"

His appeals went unanswered, as the robot began moving forward, causing more of the warehouse to be destroyed around him. Garza put up his hands, cowering from all of the falling rubble and debris. As the robot headed further into the city, he could do nothing but watch it carry away Jessica.

* * *

"You have to help!" Ian shouted into his laptop.

He had routed tracker communications through to his laptop for emergencies and this definitely qualified. Jessica had been gone too long and they needed reinforcements.

"I told you already I'll pay you whatever you ask for, except the chalice," Ian said. "These are desperate circumstances. I'm begging you."

On the other end of the line, Evan Yukito seemed unimpressed with Ian's orders, but interested in the trouble happening in Silver City.

"You have to understand that the Ja'Vey aren't our problem," Evan said, slyly. "But you do make an interesting case."

Behind him, Miko and Waza watched closely, listening into the call coming through on Evan's tracker. Their Dark Shadow comrade Taiyami, however, had heard enough. He stormed over to Evan and grabbed the tracker.

"We are not interested in petty matters!" he screamed into the tracker, closing it immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?" Evan said. "I was negotiating."

"Negotiating our destruction?" Taiyami shouted. "Hartford is the enemy!"

"So are the Ja'Vey," Evan yelled back. "We could have made a big profit. Do you realize what kind of power Hartford has?"

"He would not give us the Lunati chalice and that is the only thing in his possession, we should be interested in," Taiyami said.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not the leader around here, Taiyami, because that's a real close-minded view of this situation," Evan retorted. "Don't you ever put your hands on my tracker and interrupt my negotiations."

"Perhaps next time I will put my hands on you!" Taiyami said, stepping up to Evan, defiantly.

"I believe tempers are getting flared," Waza said, as he fluttered around the two, trying to calm them.

"No kidding," Miko said under her breath.

"We should take a few moments to calm ourselves, before we say something we'll regret," Waza said.

"I have no regrets," Taiyami said. "Our leader, however, seems to have many. Perhaps that is why he is so eager to assist our enemies. He no longer trusts Dark Shadow's power."

Taiyami stormed off, without another word. Evan was seething. He stared at Taiyami as he left the room, knowing that if his eyes were daggers, they would have stabbed Taiyami in the back.

Inside his office, Ian was so angry that he grabbed his laptop and furiously threw it across the room, shattering it as it hit the wall. His wheelchair rolled out of the office at top speed.

* * *

Chris heard a knock at his hospital room door and sighed, not looking forward to anymore pointless tests.

"Come in," he said, grimly.

When the door opened, revealing Spencer Kingston, Chris perked up.

"Hey, Spencer," he said, with a smile. "I thought you were Dr. Grant."

"Glad to know I can still surprise you," Spencer said.

As he sat down without another word, Chris watched him closely. Spencer appeared nervous, like he wanted to say something but wasn't.

"What's up?" Chris asked. "Something's going on."

Spencer took a deep breath.

"Master Chris, the Ja'Vey are back," Spencer revealed. "They abducted one of Detective Garza's co-workers. He was forced to go after them."

"Okay," Chris said, still not understanding why Spencer looked so worried.

After a few seconds, he it dawned on him.

"Jessica?" he wondered.

"There were two possible locations of the hostage," Spencer said. "They had to split up."

"Are you telling me she's out there against the Ja'Vey alone?" Chris said, stunned.

He tried to get up out of the bed, surprising Spencer.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going. There's no way this can end well and you know it," Chris said.

"I didn't come here to get you," Spencer said.

Chris grabbed hold of his bed, as he stood up too quickly, causing some dizziness. Spencer grabbed his arm, forcing him back down onto the bed.

"You're too weak, Master Chris," Spencer said. "You can't go. You'll just make your injuries worse and we have no more Lunati water."

Chris looked up at Spencer.

"So what's Jessica gonna do when she gets hurt," Chris said.

"Garza won't let that happen," Spencer said. "We just have to hope that he has some say in the matter."

Chris gave a frustrated groan, as he climbed back into bed, despite every bone in his body wanting to do the opposite. He grabbed the remote control and found breaking news, coming from downtown.

The Ja'Vey's robot was storming through the area, leading to more fires and destruction to several buildings around it.

"Pretty soon, there won't be much left of this town," Chris said.

"Oh dear," Spencer said, breathlessly.

He pointed to a corner of the screen and Chris sat up further in his bed to see what Spencer was pointing at. Chris's jaw dropped as he saw the Pink Ranger dangling from the rafters of a building under construction. She appeared to be tied to a steel girder hanging out over the building. She wasn't moving.

"Jess," Chris said, under his breath.

"Where is Garza?" Spencer asked, as he saw the Ja'Vey robot getting closer to her.

* * *

Most of the Ja'Vey robot's body was made of a silver clay-like substance, allowing it a full range of motion. The shield, helmet and steel shoulder mounts were black and appeared almost indestructible. The robot was the Ja'Vey's most realistic monstrosity and it had its eyes focused squarely on the hanging Pink Ranger. The black armor featured several cannons, built directly into the robot's helmet, at both sides.

Inside the robot's cockpit, Gadarel squealed with delight, as he looked over to his comrade in the seat at his side.

"She's like a sitting duck," he said, excited at what was to come.

"I only hope she screams for the hunter with her last breath," Abaddon said, as he piloted the robot, getting even closer. "Charge weapons!"

"Charged and ready to fire," Gadarel spoke.

"Goodbye, Pink Ranger!" Abaddon shouted, signaling Gadarel to fire.

The cannons on both sides of the robot's head lit up as the silver charges turned gold when they were fully powered. The cannons fired and the six charges were launched towards the building where Jessica was dangling.

The Pink Ranger's helmet rose a bit, as she began to come around. Her eyes fluttered open beneath her helmet, as she saw the missiles heading straight for her, twirling in unison, leaving behind streaks of golden smoke. Her eyes grew wide.

Moments before the charges could strike her, the Triad Megazord dove in front of the building, taking the brunt of the attack. Five of the missiles collided with the megazord, as it fell to the ground, amid sparks and explosions.

Inside the cockpit, Garza instinctively covered his helmet with his arms, despite being protected by his helmet as the control panel ignited in front of him. He regained control of the megazord as fast as he could. It was then that he heard the blast from the sixth charge. He pulled his megazord to his feet and saw that the last missile had hit the building that Jessica was dangling from. The girder she was tied to was now tilted, bent by the intense heat from the missile that collided with the building.

"Garza!" Abaddon shouted from inside the cockpit of his zord. "You prolong the inevitable!"

Garza focused once again on his enemies, just as the Ja'Vey robot was right on top of him, scoring several punches and kicks, causing more sparking damage to the Triad Megazord.

"Jess, hold on," Garza said, knowing he had to save her.

He had to defeat them. It was the only way to ensure her safety. The robot grabbed his megazord by the arms, trying to throw him. Garza took full control of the megazord and broke free of the robot's grasp. He scored a major punch, sending the Ja'Vey robot stumbling backwards a few feet. The robot took off running towards him, powering up its cannons once again.

Garza fired his lasers, but the robot dodged each of the blasts, thanks to its stealth movements.

"Take this!" Gadarel yelled from inside the robot's cockpit.

The robot fired six more charges from its helmet cannon. Garza yelled in anger as he detached the Triad Megazord's arms, ejecting the Patrol Cruiser and the Emergency Cruiser. The two smaller zords zipped around in the air, firing on the missiles, before they could reach the Megazord. The two zords managed to detonate the missiles before they could hit their target.

The robot came to a halt in front of the Triad Megazord, which was now without its arms.

"Looks like you lost something," Abaddon shouted from inside the cockpit.

The robot planted both fists directly into the chest of the armless Megazord, sending it crashing into a seven-level car park. The entire building collapsed under the weight of the fallen megazord. Garza's cockpit was once again filled with sparks and smoke. The Silver Ranger felt the whiplash as he was jerked around the cockpit, hitting his head on the control console.

Standing tall above him, the Ja'Vey robot set its sights on the two cruisers, swarming around it at top speed. The two zords unleashed a barrage of lasers on the robot, but they seemed to do little damage to the robot's putty-like body. With two swift swats, the two cruisers went crashing to the street below. Explosions burst forth from the two zords as they hit the ground, experiencing crippling damage. Abaddon turned the robot around, making a beeline for Jessica's location.

"Oh no," Chris said from his hospital bed. "Jessica, get out of there!"

"She must be hurt," Spencer said, in a panic.

They both watched powerless as the robot got even closer. As it moved within firing range of her position, the robot was once again struck with laser fire. Chris & Spencer watched closely as the emergency news cameras panned back, showing the lasers coming from the Silverhawk. Chris and Spencer both looked at each other, realizing what must have been happening.

"Dad?" Chris wondered.

Inside the cockpit of the Silverhawk, Ian Hartford opened up communications to Jessica's tracker.

"Hang on, Jess," Ian said, furiously, as he focused his attacks on the Ja'Vey robot, coming around for another pass.

As he did so, he was struck by the robot's massive fist, pounding down on the Silverhawk and sending it spiraling out of control.

"Dad!" Chris shouted from his seat, stunned by what he had seen.

Spencer jumped up from his seat, as the cameras showed the Silverhawk crash right onto the street.

"Stay here!" Spencer ordered Chris, as he went running out of the hospital room, headed to that location.

"Isn't it sad when you have no one to count on anymore?" Gadarel shouted from the cockpit of the robot, as it advanced towards Jessica once again.

"She does!" Garza's voice came booming through the robot.

Abaddon whipped the robot around and they saw the Triad Megazord was back on its feet, still without arms.

"Ready for more torture?" Abaddon shouted.

"Yeah…your torture!" Garza said, standing directly in front of the robot.

The megazord sent a massive kick right into the gut of the robot. Caught off-guard, the robot fell to the street. Inside the cockpit, Abaddon & Gadarel both nodded to one another. It was time for more destruction!

Inside the Triad Megazord, Garza wondered how long his zord could hold out. Without its arms, it was severely disadvantaged. He glanced down at the ground and saw both cruisers still smoking. They weren't responding to his remote calls. He glanced back at the Ja'Vey robot, which was getting to its feet. Garza focused all of his energy on his enemies inside that robot. He maximized the megazord's power, taking it to its highest settings, even without arms.

The robot stood strong. From inside the cockpit, Gadarel laughed.

"It's too bad that your love will let you down just as those before her did!" Gadarel yelled.

Garza was not going to let Jessica die. He turned his zord briefly to glance at Jessica and then noticed she was gone.

"Jessica!" Garza shouted.

"What the hell?" Chris spoke, as he watched from his hospital room. "She was just there."

Garza scanned the ground, looking to see if she had fallen, but there was no sign of her.

"You know the great thing about these giant robots?" Gadarel boasted from his cockpit. "They only require one being to control them!"

He was sitting alone in the cockpit. Abaddon was now gone as well.

"Abaddon!" Garza shouted, as he realized what Gadarel was hinting at.

"Don't worry, hunter!" Gadarel shouted. "He'll take good care of her while I take care of you!"

The robot sprinted towards the Triad Megazord once more. Garza maxed out the megazord's power, not caring about his own well being.

"Triplicate Bomber!" Garza shouted.

He sent all of the power to the helmet of the megazord. Without its arms, he couldn't brace the head of the zord, but he took his chance. The head moved wildly, firing massive streams of laser energy, penetrating the robot's body as it ran closer. The robot lit up with damage and crashed to the ground. Before it could get up, Garza planted the megazord's foot on its chest and fired once again, using the last bit of energy from his systems. The robot completely exploded.

Not caring to see if Gadarel was still alive, Garza jumped from the cockpit and landed on the street, looking around for Jessica. His headache was beginning to subside. Abaddon wasn't close by.

"Garza," Chris Hartford called out on Garza's morpher.

Garza opened his morpher, opening two-way communication.

"What?"

"Jessica…her tracker's still active. It looks like she's at the police station," Chris said, worried, as he looked at his tracker, which was linked to all the others when they were activated.

"Thanks," Garza said, as he took off running.

The Silver Ranger took off running, knowing that the station was only a few blocks away. As he ran around the nearby corner, Spencer's Bentley came roaring into the area, coming to a stop next to the Silverhawk. Spencer crawled inside and saw Ian breathing, still strapped into his seat, staring at Spencer.

"What took you so long?" Ian said. "Jessica?"

Spencer shook his head.

"They still have her," he told Ian.

Ian lowered his head in shame that he had been unable to help rescue her.

* * *

The Silver Ranger raced up to the police station. There were no cars in the parking lot. They must have been evacuated, he thought to himself. As he glanced up to the third floor, he could see the orange flames burning.

"Oh no," Garza muttered under his helmet, as sprinted into the building and up the stairs. "Jessica!"

He ran at top speed into the Department of Detectives, which was ablaze with fire everywhere. Through the flames on the other end of the department, he could see Abaddon standing amongst the flames, howling.

"Welcome to hell!" Abaddon yelled.

"What have you done with her?" Garza shouted, as he moved through the flames.

He was protected by his suit, but could still feel the intense heat filling the building.

"She is here," Abaddon spoke, as he raised his left hand, showing he had Jessica by the throat.

She wasn't moving. Abaddon raised his right hand, showing Garza the framed photograph of Sienna from his desk.

"It's all over," Abaddon said, fiercely throwing Sienna's picture into the fires, where it melted instantly. "It has been so amusing, watching you suffer, just as all of the hunters before you suffered! But, now it's time to end."

"You'll never win," Garza said. "I can't let you win."

He took a few more steps forward and Abaddon's grip tightened around Jessica's neck, causing her to squeal a bit. Despite her pain, Garza was happy to know she was still alive.

"There is no power that can destroy us now that the tablet is destroyed," Abaddon spoke.

"I'll destroy you if it takes all that I have," Garza said, as he moved a bit closer.

"Not so fast," Abaddon said, holding up his hand to halt Garza's movement through the flames. "Such bold behavior. I would expect nothing less from the hunter. But, you still have a choice to make. You can take me on and try to save your love or…you can save your best friend!"

Abaddon used his right hand to point to the glass wall of Durst's office. Behind the glass, Garza could see Durst restrained, bound to his chair, as the flames burned even inside of the office. He was shaking violently, trying to free himself.

"That glass can act as a furnace," Abaddon said, proudly. "He'll soon be out of air. So, what will it be?"

Garza began to breathe heavily. He wanted to blame it on the intense heat all around him, but he knew it was his emotions boiling over at that moment.

"Save…him," Jessica spoke, in almost a grunt.

"Torture is hell, isn't it?" Abaddon said, with another howl that sent fury through Garza's blood.

He screamed louder than he ever had before as he dove towards Abaddon. The Ja'Vey demon took one last chance to squeeze Jessica's neck before tossing her onto the floor. The Silver Ranger tackled Abaddon to the floor, punching at his helmet furiously.

This seemed to do little damage, as he continued to howl through the punches. Garza pulled Abaddon to his feet and slammed him onto one of the burning desks, causing him to crash right through it and hit the floor. Garza pulled him to his feet again, punching him. As Abaddon stood back up to face him, Garza planted his foot in the demon's helmet, sending him spinning into the air.

Several feet behind him, Jessica held her neck, trying to steady her breathing. Ignoring the flames around her, she reached up for the nearest wall. She could feel her gloved fingers rub against the glass. It was Durst's office. She pulled her hand blaster, transforming it into sword mode. She stabbed at the glass, breaking it instantly.

This caught Garza's attention. He turned as he heard Durst coughing vigorously.

"Jimmy!" Garza said.

He was about to head in that direction when Abaddon rose from the flames with his dual blasters drawn, he fired them at the Silver Ranger, who pulled his Tracking Striker, quickly deflecting the blasts, causing the laser pellets to go flying into another desk, causing it to explode upon impact. Garza dove back onto Abaddon, using his weapon to try to choke the creature.

Inside Durst's office, Jessica crawled on her knees to Durst's chair, where she managed to cut him loose with her blaster sword. He helped the Pink Ranger get to her feet, as he continued to cough wildly.

"You…have to get…out," Jessica grunted through her pain.

"I—look out!" Durst pulled the Pink Ranger to the floor, as his office window burst open and Gadarel jumped through.

The demon howled furiously, as he grabbed Durst by the collar and flung him across the department. He picked up the Pink Ranger, who broke his grip on her, long enough to slash her blaster sword across his chest, causing it to spark with damage.

"You'll pay for that!" Gadarel said, furiously kicking the Pink Ranger, causing her to fly across the office, crashing into a file cabinet.

Several feet away, Abaddon had gotten the best of Garza and was now on top of him. Garza was using his Tracking Striker to block Abaddon's dual blasters, which Abaddon was attempting to use as clubs to beat on the Silver Ranger.

Then, a bullet ricocheted off of Abaddon's head, catching him by surprise. He turned to see Sergeant Durst standing with a police rifle, which he cocked again, striking Abaddon in the chest.

"Stupid human!" Abaddon shouted in anger.

He tried to go after Durst, as he cocked the weapon again, taking another shot. The shots barely slowed Abaddon's momentum but before he could grab hold of Durst, Garza whipped him around, slashing at his chest with the Tracking Striker, which sent him crashing to the burning floor.

"This place is gonna collapse," Garza said, out of breath. "You need to get out of here, now."

Durst stared at the Silver Ranger's helmet for a long second, before he limped off towards the exit. Garza turned and it was then that he saw Gadarel holding Jessica several inches off the ground against the back wall of Durst's office. He had her by the throat. Garza felt the fury inside of him reach its boiling point. He gripped his Tracking Striker tighter than he ever had before and took off running towards the demon, who didn't even sense him coming.

Garza stabbed Gadarel furiously in the back with the Tracking Striker, sending the weapon directly through the creature's armor and sternum. Something within Garza knew exactly when to stop pushing, as the weapon stopped inches before stabbing Jessica as well.

The Gadarel's piercing scream permeated every inch of the room, as the scream seemed to morph into a devastating howl of intense pain. Garza remembered the last time he had seen such a thing. It was then he had pierced their leader Barbus and destroyed him with the hunter's knife. He looked down at his striker, which seemed to glow in his grasp. It was now the hunter's weapon.

Gadarel's entire body slowly turned to ash, littering the floor, becoming indistinguishable from the rest of the ash from the burning fires around them.

Still stunned at his power, he didn't have time to catch Jessica, as she fell to the floor, once again grabbing at her throat.

"Jess? Are you all right?" Garza asked, as he knelt at her side. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Her helmet seemed to be bobbing quickly, as if she was trying to tell him something.

"Look—out," she muttered.

Garza turned, just as Abaddon grabbed him by the throat with both hands. He gripped the hunter's throat as tight as he could, clinching his fists around it. Garza fought against his grip, but was unable to break his ferocity.

"You have destroyed my brethren!" Abaddon squealed in anger. "Now I shall destroy you!"

Abaddon tried to step forward, when he felt an intense pain in his foot. He looked down to see the Pink Ranger had stabbed her blaster sword into his boot. Abaddon screamed in fury and kicked the Pink Ranger with his other foot. He hit her so viciously, that she went flying onto Garza's desk, which collapsed under her weight.

Abaddon squeezed tighter around Garza's neck, before dropping him to the floor. He bent down and pulled the blaster sword from his foot, as he shouted in pain.

"I will end you and the hunter's line forever!" Abaddon yelled in anger at his prey.

But in that moment, Abaddon realized that Garza was already back on his feet, behind him. Abaddon could feel the power building up behind him.

"Not if I end you first," Garza spoke with a voice full of anger.

Abaddon turned, just as the Silver Ranger slashed at his neck with the Tracking Striker. The weapon once again glowed in his hands as it connected with the Ja'Vey demon's head, instantly decapitating the creature. Abaddon's body stood for only a second, before falling. Before it could hit the floor, it had turned to ash, along with his head.

Garza fell to his knees, as he realized it was over. The fires still raged all around him and from his position on his knees he could see the fallen Pink Ranger in the distance. He rushed to her side, but this time she didn't appear to be breathing. He gathered Jessica into his arms and carried her out of the department, as the walls began to collapse around them.

* * *

The flames burned fiercely in front of Stephen Garza. As he stood there, seemingly impervious to the clouds of smoke and dust around him, he couldn't help but stare. That was how it all had happened. That was how it had all ended.

He could hear the approaching sirens. He saw the squad of police cars speed into the area, where his fire truck zord continued to extinguish the flames. Ambulances and fire trucks followed. He saw his fellow officers leave their cars. They stood, staring at their headquarters' collapse. He had half-expected to see them staring at him.

It was then that he heard a small commotion. He glanced over and saw Jimmy Durst being ushered into an ambulance against his will, yelling something about being in command. But, eventually he gave in to clearer heads. As he was laid onto the gurney in the back, he looked out at Garza. Their eyes met for only a second, before the doors to the ambulance closed and he was taken away.

As the firefighters tried to gain control of the flames, Garza walked away. He headed off down the street, as the last fires were put out. He didn't look back once. It was all over.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was just as bright as it was every day in Silver City. It appeared that no amount of damage or destruction could ever keep the bright sunshine away. Inside Jessica Lorrie's bedroom, however, there was no sunshine. The curtains were still drawn and it still seemed like night, even as she laid there with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

She heard a knock on her door and her throat was so sore that she didn't bother to answer. As she saw the door crack and then open, letting in some light, she looked over to see Spencer Kingston peek his head in. He gave her a solemn smile. He walked over to her bed, carrying a brown envelope. He sat on the side of her bed.

"I know you're probably still sore and I know that if I try to open the curtains and let some light in, you'll be tempted to bite my head off, so I won't bother," Spencer said, quietly.

He saw her smile a bit.

"It's purely out of my concern for your well-being, I assure you," Spencer said, with a smile. "Sergeant Durst and Ms. Shields are going to be fine, which is more than I can say for the police station."

He saw her staring at the envelope.

"He left this for you," Spencer said, handing her the envelope.

Jessica nodded, as she took the envelope. As she prepared to open it, Spencer got up to leave. Jessica grabbed the arm of her countryman and pulled him back to the bed, not wanting to be alone. When she opened it, she was surprised that there was no letter, no words. Just one small object.

Spencer watched curiously, as she turned the envelope upside down and Garza's family ring fell into her hand. Spencer gave her an unsure look.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

Jessica held the ring tight in her hand and closed her eyes. Given her job, she should have been happy to be in possession of the Lunati pendant, which had been melted down to create the ring. But, no part of her was happy. She opened her eyes and looked at Spencer.

"It means he's not coming back," she said, straining her throat.

Spencer lowered his eyes, feeling sad for her. He left her alone and once the door was closed, Jessica pulled the covers up tight and laid back down. Holding the ring tight in the palm of her hands, she closed her eyes, wondering where he was going to go.

Garza's motorcycle sped down the highway, leading out of Silver City. With his helmet tight on his head and nothing but a backpack with a change of clothes, he rode his motorcycle right out of town. It was all over.

THE END

Next time on**  
Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Dark Shadow appears to be coming apart  
at the seams, with Taiyami and Evan at each  
others' throats. Miko & Waza are caught  
in the middle and when Taiyami locates his  
hidden scrolls and uses them, the entire  
faction could be destroyed.


	21. Independence Day

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #21  
"Independence Day"

Two weeks after his sixteenth birthday, Evan Yukito had witnessed his first crime. It was a crime that had never led to conviction, or even prosecution. In fact, it was a crime that no one even knew had occurred, except for him. Evan had returned from school and as he approached his home, he could hear his father yelling even from outside. He peeked in a window and saw the older man yelling at his wife for a hole that he had found in one of his blazers.

Evan's eyes narrowed on his father, as he could hear his mother apologizing for the accident that had caused the tiny hole. He watched his father put on a different suit coat, throwing the tainted one at his wife, who responded as if she had just courageously accepted the lash of a physical beating. Evan ducked around the corner of the house, as his father stormed out and left the property in his cherished vehicle.

Evan remembered entering the house and asking his mother why she put up with his father's harsh nature. His mother responded as he had expected. She defended her husband and his very important work. It was his work that provided them a comfortable living and no one would take him seriously with holes in his suits. Evan felt she deserved more, while she felt her son lacked respect. She made it clear she would not change and the following day, Evan made it clear that this family would no longer have his loyalty.

Loyalty. It had always been Evan's fatal flaw. When it was gone, so was he. The day after seeing what he felt was his father's crime, Evan committed his first. He stole his father's car and drove it right out of Okinawa. He continued to drive until the vehicle ran out of gas. Despite that setback, he continued his quest for loyalty.

* * *

In the heart of a deserted forest, the trees stood unmoving. There was no wind. The weather was comfortable at seventy-two degrees. The conditions were perfect for the tall, lumbering trees that made up the forest. But as the sun approached its peak, the pristine untouched foliage was corrupted by violence.

A blast of energy could be heard for miles. A section of trees that stood closer than many family members burst apart, as Taiyami, the ancient ninja warrior of Dark Shadow, came flying backwards through the brush, leaving behind a trail of smoke. Having taken the brunt of that energy blast, he crashed to the ground with such fierce momentum that his body flipped over, causing him to come to a halt on his stomach. As his body skidded along the grass, digging deep into the soil below it, Taiyami remained focused on his opponent.

He looked up, despite his pain and saw Drakar emerge from the forest, holding tight to the Lunati sword, which was chained to his wrist. Drakar chuckled loudly.

"I've never been able to truly pay you back for all of the betrayals Dark Shadow cast upon me," Drakar said. "Your day of judgment has finally come."

Drakar's last statement was more correct than he would ever realize, but Dark Shadow's judgment would not rest in his hands.

"Vengeance will be mine!" Drakar seethed, as he raised the sword to his helmet, seeing the blade between his own eyes.

The energy within his helmet began to build up, taking the formation of deep red surges of electricity, which swarmed around him, traveling into the blade. Drakar let out a loud grunt of anger, as he released all of the energy into the sword. He twisted his body around, effectively slinging the energy surge at Taiyami, just as he had done moments before inside the forest.

This time, however, Taiyami was ready for the attack. He summoned his power over the wind and flew into the air, just as the energy blast struck the ground. In mid-air, Taiyami pulled his twin blades, crossing them together. He took his power to the maximum, causing his faceplate to separate, showing Drakar his true form.

"Paper crane attack!" Taiyami shouted, as the brightly-colored, bird-shaped energy bolts circled his blades for only a second.

He pointed the blades at Drakar, causing the cranes to fly at him in one straight line. Drakar quickly raised the Lunati sword to protect himself and the sword glowed within his grasp, slicing through each of the paper cranes before they could strike him.

Taiyami watched in shock as Drakar was able to fight off his fiercest attack. That was the power of the Lunati sword, he thought. That was the power he had come for. He landed on the ground several feet away, just as the Ferum leader stabbed the sword into the ground, causing a rumble of damage, splitting the earth below Taiyami.

The ancient ninja fell into the chasm that formed below him, but he wasn't falling for long. He stabbed both of his blades into the sides of the deep soil around him. He flipped himself around, holding tight to the swords. His body shot into the air, as fast as the wind he commanded. He flew down towards Drakar with his blades once again crossed in front of him. As Taiyami landed, his blades met the Lunati sword, beginning a tug-of-war for control. Taiyami, however, was the disadvantaged, as he had been since this fight began. The power of the Lunati sword was too much for him and Drakar was able to repel him, sending him flying backwards, rolling back over the chasm. Taiyami held tight to the edge to prevent himself from falling in again.

Before he could pull himself up, Drakar stood above him, chuckling once again, with the Lunati sword still tight in his hand.

"This fight is over!" he yelled, just as several laser blasts struck his chest, catching him off-guard.

Drakar staggered backwards, as he glanced across the chasm and saw the Blue Hunter, Dark Shadow's human leader, with his hand blaster aimed directly at him.

"I was just about to say the same thing!" Evan shouted, as he fired again.

This time, however, Drakar blocked the attack using the sword. He jumped over the chasm, landing in front of Yukito, who sensed his next move and quickly transformed his blaster into sword mode. The Lunati sword came flying down towards him, but Evan was able to barely block it, falling backwards onto the ground.

Back behind Drakar, Taiyami struggled to pull himself up, as he felt a hand grab his wrist. Miko helped pull him to safety and Taiyami was once again caught off-guard. After settling himself on solid ground, he yanked his arm out of her grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Taiyami asked, angrily.

"Saving your butt!" Miko said sarcastically, as if her answer should have been obvious.

"I didn't ask for it," Taiyami said, as he got to his feet and glanced across the chasm, seeing Evan fighting with Drakar. "This is my battle."

"We're a team, remember?" Miko said.

"The sword will be mine!" Taiyami said, as he took flight, gliding over the chasm.

He landed just behind Drakar, grabbing him by the shoulder and whipping him around. Taiyami punched him in the head, but was unprepared when Drakar swung back with the Lunati sword. Taiyami staggered backwards. His heels hit the edge of the chasm and he swung his arms wildly, trying to regain his footing. Miko watched in shock from the other side, unsure of how to help.

At that moment, Evan Yukito grabbed hold of Taiyami's hand, keeping him from falling over.

"Yuki, behind you!" Miko shouted.

The Blue Hunter glanced over his shoulder for only a second. He used his other hand to aim his hand blaster, firing at Drakar. The Ferum leader cowered for only a second in the face of the blast. When he saw Evan return his attention to Taiyami, he took his chance to make a hasty exit.

Evan pulled Taiyami away from the edge and the much-taller creature pushed Evan away, looking at the spot that Drakar had just occupied. He was gone.

"You fool!" Taiyami shouted, as he turned back to Evan. "You let him get away."

"Sorry," Evan said, sarcastically. "I was trying to make sure you didn't fall to your death."

"It would take much more than that to kill me!" Taiyami said, steamed from his missed opportunity. "Now, I've lost the sword, again!"

Evan took a deep breath as he glanced back over at Miko on the other side of the chasm. She shook her head.

"You had no right to come," Taiyami said, still angry. "This was my fight! You had no business being here."

"Well we're here now," Evan said, matching Taiyami's angered tone. "And since the fight's over, I suggest we get back home."

He demorphed, walking right up to Taiyami to face him. Evan stared directly into the y-shaped faceplate of Taiyami's helmet. It was glowing yellow.

"And next time you go into battle, maybe you'll remember to take some back-up," Evan said, as he flipped open his tracker, summoning the Helio Zord.

As the zord landed on the ground near them, Evan watched Taiyami enter the vehicle first, never acknowledging his words. Dark Shadow had become strained, Evan thought. He felt Miko's arm on his shoulder and for a moment it sent him back in time. He remembered the last time he had actually felt truly secure on a team. That force was not Dark Shadow.

_The group of five young officers entered the dining hall and was quickly greeted by applause from gathered guests. Like most of the guests, the young officers were all dressed in their formal police uniforms. Evan Yukito led the pack, not smiling, but cordially bowing, along with his fellow officers. They saluted._

_He felt the hand on his shoulder, as the officers dispersed to join the party. He turned to see the hand belonged to Hiroshi Ming, the inspector who had recruited Evan to join the Hong Kong police after he helped them down the crime lord Yan. _

"_You were excellent out there," Ming said to him, wearing a bright smile. _

"_It was a training exercise I've completed at least twenty times before," Evan said. "There was no need for an ovation."_

_He wasn't boasting. It was a modesty that he had forgotten in the present day. _

"_Never taking due credit," Ming said, as he guided Evan further into the gathering. "I've always found your selflessness to be refreshing. True, it was just a training demonstration, but some of these suits have never seenit. They were impressed and that impresses the Superintendent."_

_Ming nodded over to the Hong Kong SP. The elder man gave a polite bow in the distance, and a grin that conveyed his approval. _

"_And that means better things for our department," Ming said. "You must learn to play the game, Evan. Every action is important."_

_A beautiful woman walked over to the two of them in a sparkling white gown. She was carrying two glasses of champagne. She handed one of them to Ming, as she smiled at Evan, who was taken aback by her beauty and the golden necklace she wore. _

"_Evan, this is my wife, Jun," Ming introduced the two. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, young man," she spoke. "My husband has told me many wonderful things about you. Your marksmanship was amazing."_

"_Thank you," Evan said, bowing courteously. "Inspector Ming is a great mentor."_

"_Well, I have to say you've taught me a few things yourself since we met," Ming said, happily. "Without your testimony, we wouldn't have been able to put Yan away."_

"_It's still not over," Evan said. "Lau's conviction isn't set in stone just yet."_

"_It will be," Ming said, without worry. "As long as you're ready to testify, we'll see Yan's number two behind bars as well."_

"_All of this police talk bores me," Jun said, with a sigh. _

_It told Evan a lot about her. She clearly enjoyed the attention she received from wandering eyes in the crowd, yet anything of substance bored her. She was a superficial woman. He couldn't help but notice how many times she flashed the diamonds on her fingers, as other women passed by with their husbands. Evan shook his head, just as he felt someone walk up beside him. He turned to see the young waitress, with her head lowered slightly. _

"_Drink, sir?" she asked. _

"_Thank you," Evan said, as he took a glass from her tray. _

_The young woman looked up at him for only a second, showing him her piercing dark blue eyes. She smiled, before scurrying off. _

"_If you'll excuse me a moment," Ming said, as he looked off in another direction. "The Superintendent is waving me over."_

"_More business, no doubt," Jun said, disappointed. "I'll pass."_

"_Fine. Stay here," Ming said, as he looked over at Evan. "Keep an eye on her for me."_

"_Yes, sir," Evan said, as he watched Ming walk away. _

_Evan watched Jun finish her drink and snap her fingers wildly, beckoning the young waitress to refill it. But instead of coming over to help Jun, the young woman turned away from her nervously. She seemed to be trying to make her way to the exit. Jun appeared furious._

"_How rude!" she said. "I refuse to be treated with such disrespect."_

_Jun pursued the young woman and Evan found himself following her, in an effort to keep his word. The waitress made her way up the large staircase towards the exit, when Jun grabbed her arm. _

"_You're not getting away that easily, you insubordinate little twit!" Jun said. "When someone asks for another drink, your job is to give it to them."_

_Evan stepped between the ladies. _

"_Mrs. Ming, let me handle this," Evan said. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Right?"_

_Evan looked to the girl. He looked into the young woman's eyes as they shifted quickly back and forth between the two of them. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Jun asked, angrily. _

_At that moment, the waitress yelled for no one to move. She threw her tray at Evan, distracting him long enough for her to grab hold of Jun by the throat. The young woman pulled a knife from her pocket, holding it to Jun's neck. _

_The festivities came to a stop, as all eyes fell on the raven-haired girl. Evan noticed she was tapping her foot nervously on the floor, as if she were waiting for something to happen. His eyes narrowed on her. _

_At that moment, the glass ceiling above the dining hall cracked. Screams and gasps were heard from everyone in the middle of the ballroom, as glass flew everywhere, along with a huge, hulking blue ninja, who swooped inside. _

"_Everyone stay calm and this will be over quickly!" Taiyami said, as he waded through the stunned crowd, grabbing pieces of jewelry from most of the guests. _

_Evan watched closely, as the creature glanced at one woman and then pushed her aside, leaving her jewels intact. He looked back up at his young accomplice, who seemed to be eyeing the golden necklace around Jun's neck. Evan took his chance. He lunged towards Miko, grabbing her arm. Ming's wife let out a piercing scream, as she got away from Miko who appeared very upset that she had lost sight of that necklace. _

_Jun's scream also got the attention of Taiyami. Several of Evan's fellow squad members went after Taiyami, grabbing at his arms. He threw them to the floor like dirty rags, as Ming and several other officers, began firing their weapons at him, causing even more chaos. Evan took his eyes off Miko to see where the shots were going. At that moment, a large blue owl swarmed around Evan's head, clawing at his face. He protected himself, using his hands, allowing Miko to free herself from his grip._

"_Let's go!" Taiyami shouted, as he took off on a gust of wind towards the ceiling entrance he had created. _

_Evan felt a kick to his groin, no doubt from the young waitress. He fell to the floor, looking up to see her holding onto the claws of the owl, as it lifted her into the air and flew her right out of the building behind Taiyami. Evan was furious. Inspector Ming ran over to his wife who was standing near Evan's side. As things settled down, Ming helped Evan to his feet, patting him on the back once again. _

"_You saved my life," Jun said, thankfully._

"_Another smart move," Ming said to Evan, with a smile._

* * *

The Helio Zord landed outside of Dark Shadow's lair in Japan. Taiyami was the first one to exit the vehicle, just as he had been the first to enter it. He stormed into their lair, as Miko exited, followed by Evan. She was ready to go inside when she noticed he was still standing near the zord.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure how much longer this can go on," Evan said, somberly.

"Taiyami's just upset," Miko said, with a smile. "He'll get over it. It'll be okay."

"You know him better than I do," Evan said, still unconvinced.

Miko gave him a reassuring smile.

"So, are you coming in?" she asked.

"I think I'm gonna hang back here," Evan responded. "Do a little sparring. You can never have too much practice."

"Speak for yourself," Miko said.

Inside the lair, Taiyami stood in his room, throwing anything he could find to work off his frustration. As he threw a small wooden chest across the room, he uncovered a small black bag. Taiyami knelt down and picked up the tiny sack. It contained the Lunati relic that Dark Shadow had found a while back. Taiyami opened the small cloth bag and dropped the blue gem into his palm. It was the missing Lunati crown jewel.

If Taiyami had a mouth, he would have smiled at that moment. He had been looking for power and it had just occurred to him that the little gem could be just what he needed. It would be the power source, but he would need the apparatus to give him that power. As the jewel twinkled in his hand, he began searching through the wreckage of his room once more. Taiyami grew angrier as he didn't find what he needed most at this moment. It wasn't there. Outside his room, Miko heard the crashes coming from inside. Waza flew up to her, also hearing the commotion.

"I take it Taiyami did not succeed in his mission?" Waza asked.

"He went after the Lunati sword," Miko revealed to him. "It didn't end pretty."

"The same will be true for this house, if he doesn't calm himself," Waza said.

The owl flew closer to Taiyami's door, as it burst open, surprising him. Taiyami grabbed the owl by the throat, tightening his grip around his neck.

"Where are they?!" Taiyami yelled.

"Taiyami, what are you doing?" Miko shouted in shock.

"Where are my scrolls?" Taiyami said, as he pounded Waza into a wall, putting a major dent in it. "I know you've stolen them!"

Waza was unable to speak, due to the intense grasp Taiyami held around his neck. Miko grabbed at Taiyami's arm.

"Stop!" she yelled.

Taiyami swatted her away, sending her flying backwards. She crashed right through the table in the main sitting area of the lair. Taiyami showed no care or remorse for Miko, as he turned his total force back on the owl.

"You…must…let go," Waza muttered.

Taiyami held tight to the owl, as he walked over to Waza's private sanctuary and kicked open the door. He threw the owl into the room.

"Give me back my scrolls!" Taiyami ordered. "Now!"

Waza managed to lift himself up off the floor.

"You don't need those old scrolls," Waza reasoned, as he regained his breath.

"I will have ultimate power!" Taiyami said forcefully, as he came closer to Waza, causing the owl to flutter away from him a bit. "You were my greatest companion. You've stood by my side for centuries, yet you betray my trust. Give me the scrolls!"

Waza moved further away from Taiyami. Sensing he would continue to resist, Taiyami turned and looked at Miko lying in the debris of the table. He looked back at Waza.

"Perhaps you see your life as worthless," Taiyami said, furiously. "But how do you see hers?"

Taiyami advanced towards Miko and Waza could resist no longer.

"Wait!" Waza shouted. "I will retrieve the scrolls."

His voice sounded older and wearier than ever before. The owl flew over to the backdrop directly behind his perch. He wrapped his claws around the two scrolls and revealed them to Taiyami.

"Yes," Taiyami said, as he took them into his hand.

"Think about what you've done," Waza said. "It's not too late to salvage your soul."

Taiyami looked into the deep eyes of his animal companion. Then he fiercely planted his forearm into Waza's belly, swatting the creature into the back wall of his sanctuary, tearing down the red and white backdrop behind his perch in the process.

"It's too late," Taiyami said quietly.

* * *

At the exact same time that the conflict began brewing inside Dark Shadow's lair, Evan Yukito found himself practicing his martial arts outside the house. As he heard the faint sounds of Taiyami stalking around the place, he tried to focus his thoughts on the task at hand. But even as he blocked out the anger of his comrade, he could not focus on sparring. His body was practicing each movement with precision, but his mind was several years in the past. Taiyami's loyalty towards him was waning and that reminded Evan of another time when he felt loyalty slipping away.

_The young Hong Kong police officer Evan Yukito watched as the verdict was cast down on his former mentor, Lau. Yan's top conspirator was found guilty of all charges, charges that were brought to light with help from Evan Yukito. As he watched Lau being taken away, Evan couldn't help but think back to his betrayal of Yan and his mob. Evan had been repulsed at how they treated the undercover police officer who had been following Evan while he was employed as a thief for Yan. Evan had let his emotions get the best of him on that occasion, but it wasn't enough to save that officer. _

_At that moment, Lau stared directly at Yukito in his uniform. Evan could see the hatred in his pupils and he immediately turned away. But as he turned, his eyes caught sight of another very interested party. It was the dead officer's wife. Evan knew, thanks to the newspaper reports and thanks to her uncanny resemblance to her daughter, whom Evan had seen playing with her father in the park. _

_In that moment, he felt responsible for her husband's death. In truth, he had always felt that way. He saw his joining of the police force as a way to make amends for his sins. His current mentor, Inspector Ming had not told him the officer's name, which he only learned during the legal proceedings. Ming felt it wasn't a good idea for Evan to dwell on the past. He had chosen to focus on the future, but as he thought about what was to come, he saw Ming putting his arm around the fallen officer's wife, comforting her. _

_As Evan saw him guide the woman out, he saw Ming's hand slide down her back and ultimately rest on her hip. Evan was unsettled by the sight and he followed the two into the hallway, where reporters were waiting for the wife's comment. Ming waved them off and saw Evan watching in the distance. He whispered something into the woman's ear and then walked over to the young officer. _

"_You did well in there," Ming said, with a smile. _

"_Will she be all right?" Evan asked, as he gestured towards the woman. _

"_She is strong," Ming said, nodding his head. "I'm certain she'll survive it."_

"_Sometimes I wonder if I will," Evan said. "I hated Yan and Lau for what they did to her husband. That's why I informed on them."_

"_You rose above their greed and have chosen to make something of yourself," Ming said. "You are the only positive thing to come out of their evil…and my comrade's sacrifice."_

_Ming's phone rang and Evan watched him pull it from his pocket and answer. As he did, Evan caught sight of a ring on Ming's hand. It looked strangely familiar, but he had never seen Ming wearing it before. He could hear Jun's voice on the other end, as Ming broke off their dinner plans for that evening, mentioning that business would keep him tied up very late. Evan watched him walk back over to the officer's widow and place his arm around her hip once more, leading her away, while talking to his wife. _

_Evan was more than unsettled, as he realized that he recognized that ring as one he saw on Yan's finger, before his arrest. Evan Yukito was now suspicious of his newest mentor._

Evan finally pushed the past out of his brain, trying not to think of things that would only upset him more. It was then that he heard the loud crashes coming from inside the lair. This wasn't Taiyami working out his frustrations, Evan thought. This was Taiyami causing major destruction. He ran towards the back entrance of the two-story Japanese style house and as he pushed open the door, he could see Taiyami at the front of the house, picking up Miko's body from the wreckage of the table. Evan quickly walked in their direction.

"Taiyami!" he shouted. "What did you do?"

Taiyami's head turned to him quickly and before Evan could reach him, Taiyami raised his free hand and opened his palm, causing a whirlwind to swirl out of his hand, sending Evan flying back through the entrance and straight into the Helio Zord. Evan's back experienced intense pain as it struck the zord. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Taiyami exit the house, with Miko thrown over his shoulder.

"Stop," Evan grunted through the pain.

All he heard in response was Taiyami's evil laughter. He extended his palm towards the blue flying zord, lifting it off the ground with his power and causing it to plummet down towards Evan. The Blue Hunter looked up and saw the zord spiraling out of control. He instinctively covered his head, curling into the fetal position, as the zord came crashing down. He ripped his tracker across the ground, just as the Helio Zord landed on top of him. Taiyami chuckled again.

"I trust there will be no one following me this time!" he said, before taking off into the air on a lightning-fast gust of wind, with Miko in tow.

* * *

"He's coming!" Jessica called out, as she peeked through a window at the front of the Hartford mansion.

At the sound of her voice, Dr. Ian Hartford came rolling into the foyer. Jessica walked over to the entrance, opening the double doors as Spencer and Chris emerged from Spencer's car in front of the fountain.

Spencer tried to help Chris up the stairs but he refused his attempt. Spencer passed Jessica and greeted Dr. Hartford before heading off to the kitchen. As Chris arrived at the threshold of the mansion, Jessica hugged him.

"Welcome home," she said.

"Thanks. How are you?" Chris said, as he looked her over. "Spencer said you got pretty banged up, but you don't look like you have a scratch on you."

Jessica closed the doors, with a sigh.

"Let's just say I look better than I feel," she said, with a half-grin.

"Tell me about it," Chris said, with a smile, before glancing down at his father.

"I'm glad you're home," Ian said, politely.

"I was starting to think they weren't ever going to let me out of there," Chris said. "They just don't understand you can't keep a good super hero down."

Chris pulled his mother's letter out from his back pocket and he showed his father that he still had it.

"Thanks for this," Chris said quietly.

Ian only nodded.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to say," Jessica said, as she put her hand on Chris's shoulder. "Spencer!"

The butler emerged from the kitchen, carrying a large brown birthday cake, with one large candle. He smiled at Chris, who couldn't help but chuckle, as he saw the words that decorated the chocolate cake.

"Happy Birthday!" Spencer, Jessica & Ian said together.

Chris smiled.

"You guys are totally late!" Chris said, faking anger. "But I guess can forgive you this one time."

They all laughed together, as Spencer sat the cake on the table and gave Chris the knife to begin cutting. Spencer returned to the kitchen.

"I have to say this is a real surprise," Chris said. "After the events of my real birthday, I was willing to let this one go."

"Don't say that," Ian said, quickly. "You came back to us and that alone is worth celebrating."

Chris looked down at his father, unsure of what to say to him. Jessica put each of the pieces of cake onto plates, as Spencer returned with a tray of four glasses, each filled with a golden liquid. Chris smiled.

"An apple juice toast," Chris said to Spencer. "You read my mind."

Spencer grabbed a glass from the tray and Chris was about to take it from his hand, until he passed Chris up and handed the glass to Jessica. Spencer then offered the tray to Chris and he took a glass. Spencer lowered the tray, allowing Ian to also take a glass. Spencer kept the final one for himself and everyone raised their glasses for a toast.

"To the birthday boy," Spencer said.

"Birthday man, Spencer—man!" Chris corrected.

They all drank up and the reaction from the younger Hartford was priceless. He almost spit the liquid back out as he realized what he was drinking wasn't apple juice at all.

"Some man," Spencer said, winking at Ian.

"What?" Jessica said, appearing confused.

"That's beer!" Chris said, shocked. "I—I just wasn't expecting it."

"Well, take it as my birthday gift, Master Chris," Spencer said. "It was a great pleasure to buy you your first beer as a legal man."

"Thanks, Spencer," Chris said, as he took another sip.

Jessica appeared a bit upset.

"Someone could have let me in on the joke," she said. "I still got apple juice."

"We'll deal with you in a couple more months," Spencer said, with a nod.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Now, since Spencer brought it up….where's the rest of my gifts?" Chris said, loudly.

"Oh, come on," Jessica said, sarcastically. "We thought you were dead. You don't really expect gifts now do you?"

"Very funny," Chris said.

"I do have something," Ian said. "It's out back."

Chris looked a bit nervous, as Ian activated his wheelchair, heading in that direction. As he walked with Jessica and Spencer at his sides, he leaned his head towards Jessica.

"I hope it's not another basketball hoop," he said under his breath.

Spencer jabbed him in the arm. They watched as Ian opened the back door of the mansion and Chris's jaw dropped. He exited the house and saw the cherry red Corvette ZR1 in the rear driveway. He shook his head in disbelief. As he turned and looked back at the trio standing at the door, they saw his lips moving but nothing coming out.

"I don't believe it," Spencer said, shocked. "He's actually speechless."

Chris ran his hand over the hood of the car and couldn't believe his eyes.

"What year is this?" he asked.

"2009," Ian said, proudly. "Don't ask me how much it cost. Getting it shipped over from Germany alone cost a small fortune."

"This is amazing," Chris said, grinning widely, before looking back at his father. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

Back in Japan, the crashed Helio Zord finally began to move, little by little, as the Blue Hunter used every inch of his strength to lift the zord enough to roll out from underneath. Still morphed, Evan staggered to his feet and rushed back into the lair. He walked through the wreckage inside the house and was caught off-guard by a sound coming from an adjacent room. Evan turned quickly and saw Waza moving only one wing as he tried to exit his sanctuary. Evan rushed to his side on the floor.

Evan shouted, "What happened? Why did Taiyami do this?"

"He was looking for the scrolls," Waza spoke, in a weak whisper.

Evan remembered the last time Taiyami had employed his ancient scrolls. He had transformed Miko into a sinister monster after joining with his tracker's power.

"He seeks ultimate power and I fear he may do anything to get it," Waza said. "That's why he took her."

"But he can't—he can't hurt her again. He wouldn't," Evan said, worried for Miko's safety.

"The spells on those two remaining scrolls call for a human sacrifice to seal the power transfer," Waza said.

"Power transfer?" Evan said, confused. "If Taiyami wants more power, where's he gonna transfer it from?"

"I do not know," Waza said. "But whatever it is must be strong, if he wishes to bond with it."

Then, it hit Evan.

"The jewel!" he gave a defeated sigh. "He must have taken the Lunati jewel we found. I have to find him."

"But how?" Waza said.

"My tracker," Evan said, as he stood up, pondering what to do next. "I can lock onto the jewel, since I know its power signature."

"He will fight you for this power, Evan," Waza said. "I don't think anyone can stop him now."

"I have to try," Evan said, looking down at his fallen friend. "If he's successful in harnessing the power of the jewel, he may become unstoppable and Miko will die."

"I will go with you," Waza said, as he tried to fly. "If Miko is in trouble, you may need help."

"Stay here," Evan said. "You're hurt. I'll take care of it."

Evan left Waza behind and walked back out the rear exit of the lair.

"I just hope the Helio Zord can still fly," Evan said under his breath.

He hopped into the cockpit and synced the controls with his tracker, seeing that the systems remained undamaged. He just hoped the structural damage to the exterior of the vehicle wasn't bad enough to prevent a safe flight. Evan picked up the signal from the jewel and saw his destination. They hadn't gone far, he noticed. He took a deep breath and activated the zord, lifting it gingerly off the ground. As he increased speed in the air, Evan couldn't help but think back to his memories of Hong Kong.

_The young officer was on foot patrol in the city. It was late evening and many businesses in his district had closed for the day. But when he turned a corner, he spotted a familiar vehicle. It belonged to Inspector Ming. He saw the car was parked in front of a jewelry store. Through the glass, he didn't see Ming at all. Instead, he saw Ming's wife Jun, as the jeweler handed her the gold necklace he had seen her wearing at the police ball. _

_Evan prepared himself to say a cordial hello, even though Jun's vain nature had turned him off. He saw her happily leave the jeweler. He called out to her, as he began to cross the street. It took her a moment to place his face but when she did, she gave a polite smile and waved, holding a small bag with her necklace inside. _

_She advanced towards her car when a smoke bomb ignited right in front of her, causing her to scream in panic. Evan appeared stunned as he saw a large gust of wind zip into the puff of smoke. As it cleared, he saw the hulking blue warrior from the party holding Jun Ming by the arms. _

_Evan ran towards her, narrowly missing a few stray cars passing on the street. As he got closer, he saw the young woman who had grabbed Jun at the party. She was reaching for the white jewelry bag in Jun's hand. But before she could, Evan grabbed her wrist, twisting it and placing himself between her and Jun. _

"_Not you again!" Miko squealed in anger. _

_She slapped him across the face, and then kicked him in the stomach. Evan had been taught never to harm a woman, but this one was feisty. She reached out for Jun's necklace again and Evan swatted her hand away. She tried to connect with several chops and kicks, but Evan's instincts kicked in and he blocked each and every attempt, strategically moving closer and closer to Jun. He ducked at just the right moment, causing her high kick to fly over his head, striking Taiyami across the helmet. _

_The tall ninja was stunned by the blow from his own comrade. _

"_Miko!" he shouted. _

_The young woman began to get emotional and both were taken by surprise when they heard the sound of a whistle. They turned to see it in Evan's mouth. He blew hard on it again, as he had his hand on his holstered gun. _

"_You're under arrest!" he shouted. _

_As they saw crowds beginning to gather thanks to the commotion, Taiyami grunted in anger. Evan saw the creature's hand rise, with another smoke bomb. He sprinted towards them and grabbed hold of Jun by the waist, pulling her down to the ground, as the bomb ignited next to them. When the smoke cleared, the two robbers were gone and Evan found himself once again called a savior to Mrs. Ming. It was the bystanders, however, that were doing all of the thanking. Jun Ming was too busy making sure her necklace hadn't been harmed in the assault. _

"_You're going to be okay," Evan assured her. "I'll call your husband."_

"_Can you drive me home?" she said, beginning to sob dramatically, while clutching her forehead. "I'm much too shaken up."_

"_Of course," Evan said, as she handed him the keys. _

_When they arrived at their destination, he was struck by how large their home was. It was certainly lavish by most officers' standards. Inspector Ming obviously had to keep his wife in pleasant surroundings, given her expensive desires. Evan walked her to the door and she unlocked it, motioning for him to enter with her. _

"_I don't know why these maniacs keep coming after me," she said. "You can't be too careful these days."_

"_I guess it can be dangerous being married to an inspector," Evan surmised, as he glanced around the house, which looked more like it belonged to a rock star…or a crime kingpin. _

_Evan's eyes grew wide as he spotted many items that were much too familiar. When his eyes narrowed on a small golden statue that he had stolen for Yan once, his suspicions were confirmed. Inspector Ming had taken evidence from Yan's crime ring and made them his own. He looked over at Jun, who was fixing herself a drink. _

"_I know," she said, happily. "It's wonderful, isn't it? If you play your cards right, I'm sure you'll have a place like this someday. My husband is very successful and he takes care of his friends…and his wife."_

_Evan turned back to that statue and took a deep breath. Ming had disgraced everything his badge stood for. Evan had no idea what to do about it. Loyalty had once again turned to betrayal, he thought._

* * *

Deep inside his volcanic home, Drakar stood in front of his stone throne, holding tight to the Lunati sword. He twisted the oval-shaped dial at the base of the handle, causing the sword to transform into its humanoid form. Zel stood before Drakar, casting his glowing green eyes on the chain that extended from his neck to Drakar's wrist. Without a word, Zel quickly grabbed at the chain, attempting to yank it away from Drakar.

The Ferum leader yanked back, causing a surge of his own energy to travel along the chain and strike Zel, temporarily stunning him.

"Why do you insist on fighting me so?" Drakar said. "My only intention is to reunite you with the rest of the Lunati treasure."

"You are evil!" Zel shouted. "I will always resist you."

"My goal is the same as the Hartfords, yet you fought at their side," Drakar shot back.

"You seek the treasure for revenge," Zel said. "That is a mission I cannot honor."

"I guess it's a good thing you don't have a choice in the matter then," Drakar shouted, as he yanked on the special chain once more, sending another current of red energy directly into Zel's body.

"No matter how much you manipulate my technology," Zel said, proudly. "We will never be allies."

"Once I have all of the treasure in my hands, you will have no choice but to honor me," Drakar said.

He unleashed another major current of his energy that stunned Zel so strongly that he was forced to turn back into his sword form, which Drakar quickly locked, not allowing him to transform again. Drakar stared into the lava pit below him. He was determined to have the treasure, at any cost.

* * *

As the day began its transformation into night, Miko found herself tied to a two-story wooden post in the middle of a grassy field. She stared at Taiyami as he studied the two scrolls in front of him and stared into the sky periodically, glancing at the sun.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, as fearful tears fell from her eyes. "Why would you turn your back on Dark Shadow after all we've been through?"

"Because Dark Shadow has become weak," Taiyami spoke, his voice deep and emotionless. "I have no more need for weakness. No more need for any of you, except you, Miko. You will be instrumental to my plan, my living sacrifice."

"You're scaring me. What are you going to do?" Miko asked, her voice quivering.

"I'm going to get the power I deserve," Taiyami said, finally turning to look at her. "You had so much potential, Miko. Look around you! Do you remember this place?"

Miko glanced around the barren field, which did not invoke any memories for her.

"This is where I found you all those years ago," Taiyami said. "Just a baby, abandoned and alone. I saw so much potential in you, potential for power. You've been such a disappointment."

Miko's fear turned to sadness.

"I blame Yukito. He poisoned us with humanity," Taiyami said. "With his humor and need to cause chaos. Chaos does not lead to power!"

"Taiyami, please—"

"No!" Taiyami said, forcefully cutting her off. "It is too late for begging. The time has come to have ultimate power."

He raised his fist towards her and then opened his palm, revealing the dark blue jewel inside his hand. Miko saw it and grew more nervous at what he could be planning.

"I will finally have the power you were all too dumb to grasp," Taiyami said, with a chuckle.

At that moment, the sound of an aircraft piercing the clouds in the sky above could be heard. Taiyami could tell it was flying low and as he spotted the smoke trail, he saw the Helio Zord heading towards them. He glanced at Miko, who also saw it. She smiled a bit.

"He will not save you!" Taiyami shouted.

Taiyami pulled his dual blades from behind his back and joined them together, forming one weapon. He aimed his double-bladed naginata at the Helio Zord. Taiyami built up his own energy, as he gripped the crown jewel in his hand around the weapon. The naginata began to glow blue in his grip. The jewel's extra power caused a large ball of surging blue energy to strike the Helio Zord, which began spinning out of control. The zord hit the ground and slid to a stop several feet away.

"No!" Miko shouted. "Evan!"

With his back to her, Taiyami began to chuckle maniacally.

"I told you he would not rescue you," Taiyami said.

He turned to face Miko and instead found himself face to face with the Blue Hunter, who had his hand blaster drawn in one hand and his Hover Strike in the other. Both were pointed at Taiyami's chest.

"We'll see about that," Evan sneered from under his helmet.

He fired the hand blaster, striking Taiyami with a barrage of laser strikes. He activated the Hover Strike at the same moment. The weapon's wind energy enhanced the laser blasts and sent Taiyami flying backwards right into the Helio Zord, which was on fire.

Evan ran over to Miko and began climbing the wooden post. He transformed his blaster into sword mode to cut the ropes that tied her. But before he could, he heard her piercing voice.

"Look out!" she shouted.

Evan looked over to see Taiyami had emerged from the flames of the crashed zord. His naginata was flying through the air, straight at Evan. It stabbed the wooden post, only because Evan let go at the last moment, falling to the ground. Before he could get to his feet, Taiyami was right in front of him, having moved quick as air. He planted his powerful palm into the Blue Hunter's chest, causing it to spark with damage. Taiyami grabbed his naginata from the post, as he saw Evan getting to his feet. He twisted around, slashing at Evan's chest, causing his suit to ignite with damage once again. As Evan collapsed to the ground, he thought back to his days in Hong Kong, a time when he also felt powerless in the wake of betrayal.

_Evan Yukito entered Inspector Ming's office at the police station. Ming offered him a seat. Evan had been curious about why Ming called him there. Had Jun told him that he was inside their home? Did he know that Evan recognized Yan's merchandise?_

"_You've been rather quiet the last few days. Is everything all right?" Ming asked. _

"_I've just had a lot on my mind," Evan responded, realizing Ming knew nothing._

"_Anything you want to talk about?" Ming asked. _

"_Trust," Evan said, testing the waters. _

"_Interesting topic," Ming said. "You're having trust issues?" _

"_I don't know," Evan said, seriously. "I guess I'm just finding it harder to figure out who I can trust."_

"_You've had a hard life," Ming said. "But you're safe now. We've welcomed you onto the team. You should always trust the good guys."_

_In his mind, Evan wasn't sure who the good guys were anymore. Given Ming's carefree attitude and disobience toward the rules, he wasn't sure if good guys truly existed._

"_You know I didn't just call you hear to talk about your demeanor," Ming said. "I need to ask a favor of you."_

"_Yes sir?" _

"_I'll be out of town this weekend on business. I was hoping you'd look in on Jun for me. She's been rattled ever since that gang struck. I would appreciate you checking on her in my absence," Ming asked. _

"_Of course, sir," Evan said, deciding not to turn away from a civil duty. _

"_Good, and when I get back, we'll talk about your future. Your recent heroism has gotten the attention of the upper echelon. You've got people talking and I think I know a way to get that to work to your advantage," Ming said, with a twinkle in his eye. _

_Evan grew more unsettled by the minute and all he wanted to do at that moment was leave Ming behind. He stood up to leave, nodding his agreement. Ming's cellphone rang at that moment and he answered it, without dismissing Evan, who headed for the door anyway. As he heard a happy female voice on the other end, he heard Ming say that he was looking forward to the weekend away. Evan looked back only to see Ming wave at him, before turning his chair away from Evan. _

"_Don't worry. It'll be fun and productive, I'm sure," Ming said, with a laugh._

_His voice sounded different, Evan thought. He sounded devious, as manipulative as Evan remembered when dealing with Yan and Lau. Evan's head filled with images of Ming embracing the wife of his fallen comrade. He left the office and the police station with bruised naiveté and a longer list of broken trust._

* * *

Chris Hartford sat in the black leather driver's seat of his new car in the rear driveway of the Hartford mansion. He ran his hands around the steering wheel, sporting a huge grin. The passenger side door opened and he saw Jessica standing there.

"Hop in," he said.

Jessica slid into the passenger seat and closed the door. She took a look around, lowering her glasses so she could see instrument panel on Chris's side of the car.

Jessica said, "I take it you're having a good birthday, even if it is a bit late."

"You know what? I don't care. I'm just glad to be home…and alive," Chris said, with a smile.

"Does that mean you don't want my gift?" Jessica said, with a smile.

It was then that Chris noticed she was carrying a large manila folder.

"You know me. It depends on what it is," he said, slyly.

Jessica handed him the folder and he opened it. Chris was instantly curious as he thumbed through a pile of documents, letters and records.

"What is all of this?" Chris said, looking over at her.

"I remembered what you said at the hospital," Jessica said. "And, if you really intend to help Addie, I thought you should know the whole story. That's a complete dossier on the Malcolm family, everything I could find. Everything you ever wanted to know about Addie Malcolm, with some additions made by me to fill in some of the blanks since she joined forces with Tarok."

"This took a lot of research," Chris said. "Thank you. It's an unconventional gift…but I'll take it."

Chris noticed Jessica nervously playing with a ring on her finger, that he had never noticed before. Again, his curiosity grew.

"Did you get engaged since the last time I saw you?" he asked.

Jessica's face contorted, showing her shock over the question. When she followed his eye-line to her finger, she realized his mistake.

"No," she said quickly. "It belonged to Garza's parents. It was their wedding ring."

"And he gave it to you?" Chris said. "So I did miss something."

"He's gone, Chris," Jessica revealed. "He left it to me."

"Gone? For real?"

"No one's seen him since the Ja'Vey were destroyed," Jessica said. "This is apparently all he left behind."

"That has to make you feel better," Chris said. "Leaving you his family ring is a pretty big sign that he's coming back."

"I'm not so sure," Jessica said, knowing the ring was actually a piece of the Lunati treasure. "I think he left it to say goodbye, so I wouldn't have a reason to go after him."

"I don't understand," Chris said.

"It's Lunati," Jessica blurted out. "The Lunati pendant was melted down and made into this ring."

"Oh," Chris said, obviously surprised. "Well, I can see how you'd take it a bit differently than I thought. He's a fool though for leaving you."

"Thanks," Jessica said, somberly.

"Since you're wearing it, I'm guessing you haven't told dad about it being part of the treasure," Chris said.

Jessica sighed, "No."

"Don't worry," Chris said. "My lips are sealed as long as you need them to be."

Jessica smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" she asked. "Let's take this baby for a test drive!"

Chris's face lit up, as he gripped the keys, placing them into the ignition.

* * *

"Evan, please get up," Miko pleaded, still tied to the wooden post.

Taiyami laughed.

"I told you he's not strong enough to defeat me!" Taiyami asserted, as he picked up the two scrolls, unrolling them both. "Once the moon rises, the power transfer will begin."

Evan lay motionless on the ground near Taiyami's feet. Every part of his body ached, but he knew he had to get up. He had to gather the courage to stand up and continue fighting.

_Evan Yukito found himself once again inside the home of Jun Ming. It was the weekend and he was fulfilling his promise to his boss and mentor by checking in on his wife. Evan had wracked his brain, trying to figure out how he would continue doing his job under Inspector Ming, knowing that he had taken stolen merchandise as his own. _

_Deep down, he wanted to say something, do something. Ming was tarnishing the reputation of every person to wear their uniform and Evan feared that Ming was also disrespecting his fallen comrade by cavorting with the deceased officer's wife. Evan stared at the riches around him, looking for the courage to do something. He heard the sound of Jun's high heels hitting the marble floors of the house, as she approached him. He turned to see her carrying a drink in one hand and her gold necklace box in the other hand. _

"_Are you happy?" Evan asked her. _

_The question seemed to catch her by surprise. _

"_Of course. Look at my life. What's not to love?" Jun said. _

_Her flighty tone signaled her lack of substance. She didn't have a care in the world that didn't involve jewelry._

"_But…don't you wonder how Inspector Ming can afford all of this?" Evan wondered. _

"_He affords it, because he wants me," Jun said, as she walked over to a large painting, another of Yan's stolen treasures. "As long as I am happy, he is happy."_

_Evan knew just how wrong she was. Her husband was cheating on her and he had a feeling that she didn't care, as long as she had these…objects to keep her company. He watched as she removed the painting, revealing a safe embedded in the wall. Evan watched, as she keyed in the combination and placed her prized golden necklace inside. Evan shook his head, as he heard her gentle hum. He no longer felt sorry for her and Jun Ming had just given him the courage to stand up to her husband's hypocrisy._

Evan pulled himself to his feet, letting out a fierce cry of fury towards Taiyami. The ninja warrior turned quickly, only to be met with a punch from the Blue Hunter. Taiyami was not moved by the strike, which did little damage. Evan swung his arms wildly, trying to inflict whatever damage he could, but he did no damage.

Taiyami chuckled, before punching Evan squarely in the chest, with the Lunati jewel planted in his fist. The force of the blast knocked Evan backwards. His back hit the wooden post with a massive thud. Miko felt the wooden post shake as the Blue Hunter collided with it, falling to the ground.

"Yuki!" she shouted.

Evan was not down long, however. He managed to stand up.

"I won't let you win," he said, breathlessly.

His voice was so low he wasn't sure Taiyami heard him, but he had.

"You know the difference between you and me, Yukito?" Taiyami spoke. "I was always the better warrior!"

Taiyami extended his hand, causing a swirl of wind energy to begin forming. The blast shot out of his palm towards the Blue Hunter. Evan quickly raised his own arm in response.

"Hover Strike!" Evan shouted, causing his weapon to materialize.

He activated its wind power, striking back at Taiyami's swirling energy. Evan moved himself forward, despite the force of Taiyami's assaulting wind. Taiyami watched in shock as Evan resisted his power. He intensified the swirling energy, forcing a loud grunt. But the Blue Hunter kept pushing forward. He pulled his blaster in sword mode with his other hand and kept pushing closer to Taiyami until he was within striking distance.

Evan slashed the blade across the ninja's chest, causing him to halt his attack. Taiyami's chest lit up in sparks, as he staggered backwards. He went for a swift kick but Evan ducked, striking Taiyami across the chest again. The ninja did not fall. He pulled his naginata from behind him, slashing down at Evan, who blocked the strike with his weapon. The double-bladed naginata struck down on the hover strike, causing sparks to fly, but Evan refused to budge under the pressure, until Taiyami kicked him in the side, jabbing his kidney with his foot.

Evan staggered backwards and Taiyami swung around, twisting the blade in his hands. He slashed upwards, sending the Evan flipping backwards and crashing to the ground. Taiyami chuckled once again. In the distance, Taiyami could see the moon making its first appearance.

"You've both out of time!" Taiyami decreed, locking eyes with Miko and seeing the terror within her.

He continued to laugh as he turned his back on both of them and cast his sight back on the two scrolls waiting for him. Taiyami gasped, as he saw the owl Waza ripping one of the scrolls to shreds in the distance. Where had he come from, Taiyami thought furiously.

"No!" Taiyami screamed.

He extended his palm, sending a swirl of wind out of his palm, grabbing hold of the owl and forcing Waza into the air. Taiyami stormed closer to him, as Waza levitated, suspended in the air out of his own control.

"You miserable fool!" Taiyami yelled. "You have the audacity to turn on me!"

"Taiyami," Waza uttered, as he could feel his organs tightening under the grip of the creature five times his size. "You don't need this power."

"But I want it!" Taiyami shouted. "What would you know about power?"

"I know…it is not always…obvious!"

Waza's eyes glowed red and in that moment Taiyami began to lose his grip on the owl. He flew higher into the air, as a blue swirl of smoky energy surrounded Waza. Inside the increasing blue smoke, Taiyami could see smaller, exact copies of Waza swarming around him.

"Some power is not meant to be unleashed!" Waza spoke, his voice dark and chilling.

The ravenous pack of astral owls unleashed their assault on Taiyami, striking him at different parts of his body, like bullets piercing a target at rapid fire. Miko's jaw dropped, as she watched Waza unleash a power she had never seen before. She looked to the ground and saw Evan was still down.

"Evan!" she shouted.

Waza began to weaken, as he knew he would. His power was too strong for such a small body, but he had no choice. As the swarming, striking owls he projected began to slowly disappear, Waza descended closer to the ground. He was losing strength quickly and he had to make it count.

* * *

Drakar paced around his volcano, unable to shake the thought of revenge that had festered in his soul for months and months. He wanted revenge on Ian Hartford. He turned towards the internal entrance to his volcanic cavern. Drakar stared at the wall where he had crushed Ian's spine against the hard rock face.

But Ian was on the road to recovery, Drakar knew. Ian had the chalice. Ian had the sacred water. Drakar seethed. He had to piece together the Lunati treasure first. As he turned to his throne, he realized that he had the one piece of the treasure that could help him. He picked up the Lunati sword, reattaching the chain to his wrist. He turned its dial, allowing Zel to transform once again.

Before the Lunati warrior could even gain his bearings, Drakar yanked on the chain, sending a strong current of energy surging into Zel's body. He pushed the creature against the rock wall, holding tight to the chain around Zel's neck.

"The time has come for you to prove your worth," Drakar said, angrily. "Everyone knows you're a formidable weapon, but I'm much more interested in what you can show me."

"I do not understand," Zel said, as he fought against Drakar's powerful energy.

"You led me to the Lunati spring before and now you're going to lead me to the Lunati shield!" Drakar held even tighter to the chain, slowly heightening his energy focus on Zel. "And this time, I won't be leaving empty-handed!"

* * *

Waza struggled to get himself off the ground once more. Taiyami was still struggling with the last of his projected energy doubles, but they wouldn't last much longer. He was growing weaker by the moment. Waza summoned the last of his strength and fluttered behind the wooden post, lowering himself to the spot where Miko was tied. He clawed at the ropes, until she was free. They both fell to the ground by the post.

"Waza," she called out, as she took the bird into her hands.

Waza looked at her with his glowing eyes, sensing his astral projections would soon be gone.

"You must destroy the other scroll," Waza whispered to her.

Miko glanced over to the ground, where Taiyami's final scroll lay on the ground. She looked down at Waza, as a tear fell from her eyes. She nodded, placing him on the ground. Miko took off running towards the scroll, as the last of Waza's energy copies disappeared.

Taiyami clutched his chest in pain at the strikes, but he was not giving up. He caught sight of the moon out the corner of his eye. He was not out of time yet. He saw Miko running for the scroll and as she picked it up, Taiyami caught hold of her wrist.

"You really did have such great potential," Taiyami spoke deviously.

"No!" Evan shouted, as he grabbed Taiyami's arm, trying to free Miko from his grasp.

She dropped the scroll, as she felt her wrist breaking under Taiyami's grip. Miko screamed in pain. Taiyami raised his other hand, which still held the Lunati jewel. As the blue glow of the jewel was visible in his fist, he pounded it into the Blue Hunter's chest, sending Evan crashing back to the ground. Taiyami turned all of his focus on Miko. His faceplate slid open, causing her to scream even louder. He grabbed his double-bladed naginata, which glowed with the enhanced energy from the jewel. He brought the weapon up to deal a devastating blow. Miko cowered in fear, as the weapon came down towards her.

At the last moment, Waza flew in front of Miko, shielding her from the strike. The energy from the naginata pierced the owl, and he fell to the ground. Miko was thrown several feet by the wave of energy, which sent her crashing into the wooden post she had been tied to. Taiyami glanced down at the fallen Blue Hunter.

"I guess you'll have to be my sacrifice!" he said, as he picked up the final scroll and began reading the spell written on the parchment.

A thunderstorm broke out, as his voice read through the ancient text. There was no rain, but the sky was soon filled with several strikes of lightning, touching down on the ground around him, getting closer to the body of Evan Yukito.

Taiyami raised his other hand, opening his palm as if he were offering the jewel to the gods above. He continued to read with conviction. A lightning bolt connected with the jewel in his palm, causing it to glow even brighter. The blue energy surged all around him. Taiyami knew the transfer would soon be over. He only needed to seal the incantation with the human sacrifice. He glanced at the ground and saw Evan Yukito…was gone.

Taiyami's head whipped around quickly to locate him and Evan appeared directly in front of him, with his blaster sword. He sliced through the final scroll, as Taiyami screamed in shock.

The lightning storm intensified and with the incantation left unfinished, the lightning surges focused on Taiyami, lighting up the field. Despite his suit's visor, Evan had to cover his eyes, as a dozen lightning bolts rained down on Taiyami and within seconds he was gone, leaving behind only the Lunati jewel and a dark, burnt circle on the grass, smoking heavily.

Evan fell to his knees, taking long, heaving breaths. He crawled over to Miko, checking her pulse. She was still breathing. He made his way over to Waza, who was unmoving. The owl's glowing red eyes turned dim.

"Waza, hold on," Evan said, desperately.

"I have lingered for too many centuries," Waza muttered. "I am ready to rest."

"You can't go," Evan said. "Dark Shadow needs you."

"Dark Shadow is no more," Waza said. "I traveled at Taiyami's side for many generations and I will find him again on the other side."

"No—"

"Protect her," Waza said.

"Miko will be fine…and so will you," Evan said, sadly realizing the reality of the situation.

"He was wrong," Waza said. "The difference between you and Taiyami was that you were always loyal. You'll find your way."

Waza's eyes closed for the last time and Evan was filled with anger, sadness and despair all at once. He had no idea what to do.

_Three years in the past, Inspector Ming returned from his weekend trip and as he walked into headquarters, he was greeted with strange stares from every comrade he passed, as he headed towards his office. _

"_What?" Ming called out, but none of them answered. _

_They all seemed to have looks of contempt on their faces. Ming entered his office to find the superintendent waiting for him. Ming saw the anger on his face. The SP pointed down at Ming's desk and he walked closer, seeing a pile of documents with highlighted entries dealing with the Yan case and the evidence that had been collected there. There was a stack of photographs with those documents, each showing pieces of Yan's spoils that now resided in Ming's house. Ming looked back up at his superior officer with a look of shock. He shook his head in protest, but the superintendent hadn't come there to listen. He nodded towards the door and Ming turned to see officers entering to arrest him. _

_Jun Ming exited her car and walked happily towards her lavish home on private property. She rifled through her purse and found her keys, despite carrying four large designer label shopping bags. Jun placed her key in the lock and opened the front door. As the door swung open, she walked in and her smile disappeared. She let out a piercing scream, dropping her bags, as she saw her house was barren. All of the riches that her husband had bestowed upon her were now gone. _

"_Hiroshi!" she yelled for her husband, but heard nothing. _

_She ran to the safe on the wall, which was now completely visible, since the painting had been confiscated as well. Jun quickly keyed in her code and opened the door to find her prized golden necklace was also gone. _

_Jun let out a bellowing whine that echoed through the halls of her vacant house, as she slid to the ground, crying into her hands. At that moment, her cellphone rang. It was her husband, calling for her help._

_On the streets of Hong Kong, Evan Yukito walked, with his hands in his pockets. He passed a couple reading the front page of the newspaper with great interest, at the corruption scandal that had been uncovered at the police station. As he caught sight of the headline, he smiled. _

_He was no longer in uniform and he no longer cared. Evan turned a corner, entering a rather dark alleyway and he came to a stop as he heard something moving in the darkness. As he saw the three figures emerge from the shadows, he smiled. _

"_Sorry I'm late," he said. _

_Taiyami stood tall over him, with Miko at his side and Waza on his shoulder. _

"_Why have you called upon us?" Taiyami asked. _

"_I have a proposition for you," Evan said. "I'm looking for a change and I like your style."_

"_Why should we trust you?" Taiyami asked. _

"_Let's just say I'm looking to cause a little chaos and I don't think the justice system is going to help me do that," Evan said. "I assure you that my talents can bring you what you seek."_

_Evan glanced at Miko. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and revealed the gold necklace from Jun Ming's safe. He offered it to her, and was happy to see her signature smile return. _

"_You can take this as a token of my loyalty," Evan said, as he attached the chain to Miko's neck. _

"_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Waza said to Taiyami, who let out a troubling groan._

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Hartford mansion and Spencer answered happily, as he did on most other occasions. But as he opened the front door, he was stunned by what he saw on the porch of the house.

"Dr. Hartford, I believe it's for you," Spencer called out.

Seconds later, Ian Hartford rolled up to the doorway and saw Evan Yukito standing on the porch with Miko unconscious in his arms.

"Please," Evan said, meekly.

They could see the weakness in his eyes, as he fell to his knees, dropping his tracker at their feet. He completely collapsed next to Miko on the porch.

Ian looked up at Spencer, who appeared as dumbfounded as he felt. Ian looked back down at the two bodies on his doorstep and let out a deep sigh.

THE END

Next time on**  
Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Drakar closes in on the Lunati shield, with  
Zel's reluctant help, but he may have some  
competition for control of the last piece of the  
treasure, with Bishop lurking. The Hartfords  
must decide what to do about Evan, who  
is left to prove his honesty.


	22. V for Vendetta

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #22  
"V For Vendetta"

Hard.

It was a word that seemed to run through Bishop's head repeatedly as he slept. His life had taken so many turns since that fateful day in Egypt when his carelessness caused his parents' deaths. They had all been hard. It was hard trying to raise a sister who barely remembered him or their family. It was hard to face the dangers that seemed to appear at every turn since he took hold of the tracker that was still in his back pocket, even as he slept. It was even harder to watch his sister spiraling into the depths of evil, thanks to a demonic spirit living inside of her. Harder still was life working for Tarok, forced out of society to do the bidding of a Lunati whom Bishop could never fully trust.

At this moment, hard was also the perfect word to describe the sleeping conditions Bishop faced. He turned over on his side, but still found no comfort. As his shoulder dug into the concrete floor he laid on he realized that he would get no more rest. Once his brain knew he was awake he would never find a comfortable spot again. He let out a deep breath and rolled onto his back, opening his eyes.

Bishop Malcolm was now fully awake, unlike his sister, whose snoring he could hear several inches above him. He sat up on the floor and saw Addie sleeping soundly on her cot. He looked at her innocent face and hoped she was having pleasant dreams. She could use them. Bishop couldn't be sure, given the blank look on her face.

She had become the focal point of his existence ever since that day in Egypt, when he became her last living relative. Unlike his sister, Bishop recalled their days growing up, constantly at each others' throats, never getting along. The four years that separated them had placed so much distance between them. Then, their parents died. They had been inseparable ever since. With his sister's amnesia, Bishop knew it was up to him to protect her. It was something else he had failed at.

He stood up and began walking to the other side of the room, where he saw his black boots. As he passed the foot of Addie's cot, he stubbed his toe on one of the cot's legs. Bishop cursed so loud that it woke his sister.

"Bish?" Addie called out, as she sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bishop said, still wincing in pain. "I hit my toe. Sorry I woke you."

Addie rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay. What time is it?" she asked.

"Early," Bishop responded quickly, as he sat down on the metal chair opposite her cot.

He began rubbing his injured toe.

"You really gonna go for a run with your foot throbbing?" Addie asked. "I don't know how you do it. You know this wouldn't have happened if you slept back in your room. I'm fine. You don't have to watch over me every hour of the night."

"I can't help it," Bishop said. "You're my sister and if that…thing comes out again, I want to be there."

Addie sighed. "Well, until we can figure how to get it out of me, there's nothing you can do about it. At least it's been quiet lately."

Bishop tied up his boots and headed for the door, slowly opening the creaking metal. He looked back at his sister.

"We can't count on it staying quiet forever," Bishop said. "Go back to sleep. You could use the rest. I'll be back soon."

Addie sighed again, before lying back down, as the door closed.

Bishop walked through the basement of the factory they called home, hearing his hard-soled boots hit the floor, as he headed for the metal staircase. He got halfway up the stairs when he was startled by a voice behind him.

"How is she doing?" Tarok called out.

Bishop turned to see the Lunati man at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't bother to walk back down to face Tarok directly.

"Addie's well-being is none of your business," Bishop said, angrily.

"What is the point of being so secretive? I will simply ask her when she wakes," Tarok said.

"The point is that I don't trust you," Bishop said, casting his angry gaze down on his employer. "You let that creature inside her take control and you let her put on that crown which only made things worse!"

"You see all of this as my fault?" Tarok said.

Bishop only stared in response.

"Then I suppose that the sooner we piece together my treasure, the sooner our partnership can be concluded," Tarok said.

"The sooner the better," Bishop said.

"I'm glad we feel the same," Tarok said. "I have begun to sense the Lunati shield."

Upon hearing this, Bishop descended the staircase with interest.

"Sense it?" he said. "Why now?"

"As the pieces of the treasure move closer to me, I can sense their power," Tarok said. "Most of the treasure is here in Silver City. That makes it much easier to focus on other pieces elsewhere in the world. The shield emits a strong presence to me."

"Just point me in the right direction and I'll let my tracker take it from there," Bishop said, with a glimmer in his eye.

* * *

Responsibility was on the mind of another young man across town. Evan Yukito began to stir from his own restless night. He shifted in the large recliner that was located next to Miko's bed. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw when he looked over at her was the Hartford family butler standing over her. Evan noticed Spencer was patting her forehead with a damp cloth. Evan yawned.

"How's her fever?" he asked.

"It's going down," Spencer said, somberly. "But I cannot say the same about the swelling around her spine. I've done what I can, but a few months as a medic in my formative days isn't going to do much to help her. This could be a serious injury requiring surgery. She needs a hospital, not a butler."

"I can't take her to a hospital," Evan said, taking a deep defeated breath. "We'd be arrested on sight and that wouldn't do her any good either."

Evan stood up, rubbing his palm down his cheek, as if he could wipe away his troubles.

"There are some…advanced medications used in these types of cases, but as I said, without a proper examination and diagnosis, the outlook isn't very pretty," Spencer said. "She could be paralyzed right now for all we know. She hasn't regained consciousness in over a day."

"Please, just do what you can," Evan said, heading for the door.

"Mr. Yukito," Spencer called out sternly. "You need to prepare yourself for the difficult decisions that need to be made to help this young woman. In her condition, she can't make them herself."

Evan didn't turn to face Spencer, but he heard every word. As he exited the guest bedroom on the first floor of the mansion, he couldn't help but replay Waza's last words to him.

"_Protect her."_

He was trying, but Evan feared that his hands were growing more tied by the hour, especially if Miko was getting no better. Evan walked towards the kitchen, trying to push all thoughts of Dark Shadow from his mind. As he cleared his head, he became aware of the raised voices coming from Dr. Hartford's office. Evan walked closer to the door, placing his head against it, to hear more clearly.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Chris shouted. "You're actually going to let them stay here after all they've done? This could be another one of Dark Shadow's tricks."

"Miko's seriously injured," Ian said, seriously. "Spencer says she's in no condition to be moved right now. They can't fake a spinal injury, Chris."

"It's not right," Chris said. "He just shows up at the door, asking nicely and we do what he wants. We don't even know if he's telling the truth. We have the chalice right below us in the basement. How long do you think it'll be before Evan tries to weasel his way into the lab?"

"He has no reason to," Ian said, as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the blue tracker. "He gave it up. He's no threat to us now."

Chris grabbed the tracker from his father, surprised Evan would give it up. As he examined it, Ian glanced over at Jessica, who seemed uncharacteristically quiet this entire time.

"Care to back me up here?" Ian inquired.

Jessica sighed.

"I don't know," she said. "I kind of agree with Chris."

"Thank you!" Chris said, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Taiyami could be lurking right outside, waiting for us to let our guard down," Jessica said.

At that moment, the door to Spencer's office opened and Evan walked in, prompting an immediate frown from Chris.

"Taiyami's dead," Evan said, calmly. "This isn't a trick. I don't know how many times I can say that."

"I guess your track record as a liar and a thief makes it kinda hard to believe anything that comes out of your mouth," Chris said, angrily.

"Chris, calm down," Ian said.

"This is only temporary, believe me," Evan said. "I didn't know where else to go."

"We're not equipped to take care of Miko," Jessica said. "Spencer's talented, but…not even he can cure someone's spine."

Jessica couldn't help but glance over at Ian, sitting in his wheelchair.

"I'll figure something out," Evan said, sadly. "Just give me some time."

"I still don't believe this isn't a trap," Chris said. "You could have used the Lunati water you took to cure her all on your own."

"Wait. What?" Evan said, looking confused.

"The water you took from the Lunati spring," Jessica clarified.

"You mean that waterfall stuff?" Evan said. "It can heal people?"

"Yes," Ian answered.

"Why did you take it if you didn't know what it could do?" Chris asked.

"Because all of you were fighting over it," Evan said, slyly. "I figured it could be worth something. I had no idea it was that powerful."

"So you still have it?" Ian asked.

"Yeah," Evan said. "It's back at the lair in Japan. Do you really think it could cure Miko's injuries?"

"We've seen it do amazing things," Ian said, as he looked at Chris, reminded of his death, which he had reversed with their supply of the water.

"I'll go back and get it," Evan said, turning towards the door.

Chris grabbed his arm.

"Hold on," Chris said. "How can we be sure you won't be bringing back your friends?"

"I told you they're dead!" Evan said, angered by Chris' constant mention of Taiyami and Waza.

"I still don't trust you," Chris said. "I'll go with you to make sure the water is all you retrieve."

"I don't need a babysitter," Evan said.

"But you do need a ride," Jessica chimed in. "The Helio Zord is going to be out of action for a while. I sent a message to Mr. Makino at S.G.S. and I'm waiting for him to get back to me with repair orders."

"I guess we're taking the Hyper Jet then," Chris said, with a smile.

Evan shook his head, reluctantly accepting the chaperone.

"We won't be long," Chris said, as they departed.

Left alone, Jessica heard Ian Hartford's sigh. She turned to him, giving an inquiring eye.

"I guess that's that," Ian said, sadly.

"What?"

"The Lunati water," Ian said. "Dark Shadow got the last of it before the spring was destroyed. It will cure Miko and then it will be gone."

"I'm sorry Dr. Hartford," Jessica said, somberly, realizing he was still holding out hope that his own paralysis could be reversed through supernatural means. "But, maybe it's a good thing. At least, with the water gone, no one will be strong enough to use the treasure. The force of all that power would kill them."

"I have a feeling that Drakar and Tarok won't care one bit about risking their lives if it means they have the ultimate power," Ian said.

Jessica nodded, realizing he was right.

"It means we still have to be ready for anything," she said. "It would certainly help to know if Dark Shadow was really out of the equation."

"What do you suggest?"

"I think I'm going to take a little trip to Japan myself," Jessica said. "Check out Evan's story. If he's telling the truth there should be ample evidence."

Ian shook his head.

"Take the Silverhawk," he said. "And let me know what you find out."

"You got it," Jessica said, as she headed out.

Ian glanced back at his desk at a photograph showing him receiving a prestigious charity award. He was standing tall on the stage, shaking the hand of the presenter. Ian focused in on his smile and began to come to terms with the fact that he would never walk again.

* * *

"It's kinda nice to be out in the wide open like this," Addie said, as she trudged forward through the grassy terrain.

Bishop walked at her side, glancing around them. He had never been to Japan before. It was beautiful, especially this area, which was kept hidden away from the bustling city of Tokyo nearby.

"Yeah," Bishop said, flatly. "Shouldn't be far now."

They continued on their way, making their way through a field of trees.

"Yeah," Addie said, mimicking his unenthusiastic tone. "What's bugging you now?"

"I'm just tired," he said.

"Sorry if my snoring has been keeping you up," Addie said, with a slight smile.

"It's not that," Bishop said, as he came to a stop and faced her. "I'm tired of all of this. I just want to find this shield because once we do, then we'll be one step closer to ending this. All we have to do is get the chalice back from Hartford, the sword back from Drakar and find the pendant and it'll all be over."

Addie's face turned somber upon hearing her brother mention the Hartfords. Chris hadn't been far from her mind ever since she discovered that she had killed him while wearing the evil within her was unleashed.

"You make it sound so easy," Addie said.

"We're going to get our parents and your memory back and maybe we can get rid of that thing inside you while we're at it," Bishop said.

"And all we have to do is find the shield," Addie said, as they reached another clearing.

Their jaws dropped, as they entered a park, lined with over two dozen stone statues. Each was shaped in the form of a shogun warrior. Each was painted in various colored patterns on their armor and each carried a sword…and a shield. As the Malcolms walked further into the historical park, Addie took a deep breath.

"Where do we start?" Addie asked, sarcastically.

Bishop pulled his tracker from his back pocket.

"The front of the line, of course," he said, as he used his tracker to scan the first statue on his right.

Addie followed suit and began scanning the line of shogun statues on their left.

* * *

"This place looks like an earthquake hit it," Chris Hartford spoke, as he stepped over the wrecked coffee table inside the former home of Dark Shadow.

Evan found himself staring at the doorway leading to Waza's sanctuary. He could see the damage from the adjoining room.

"I thought you said the fight happened in an abandoned field miles from here," Chris said, curiously.

"Taiyami's rage started early," Evan said, quickly with a clear disdain.

Evan walked up to Waza's room, staring inside. As he saw the wreckage of Waza's candles and his perch, all of the things that made that room his, he was filled with sorrow.

Chris could see he was affected by the damage to his home.

"You never said why Taiyami turned on you all," he spoke.

Evan could feel anger pulsing through his veins every time Taiyami's name came up. He turned to face Chris.

"He wanted power. Power that we couldn't give him without dying at his feet," Evan said, sternly.

"Ouch," Chris said, as he glanced around at the wreckage. "Talk about loyalty."

"Yeah, I've got a resume full of misplaced loyalty and false trust," Evan said, with a grimace.

"If it makes you feel any better, I still don't trust you," Chris said, sarcastically.

Evan looked back at Chris, seeing his smirking face.

"Actually it does make me feel better," Evan said, smirking right back at him. "Come on."

Chris followed Evan towards the wall behind the tropical fish tank in the main sitting area of the lair. Evan tapped the wall three times in two places, causing a portion of the wall to slide back. Chris noted the seamless way the hidden door meshed with the wall. Evan pushed the door back, leading to a secret hatch about the size of a walk-in closet.

Chris saw the shelves that lined the walls. He saw several different trinkets, treasures and bags no doubt filled with even more. His eyes grew wide.

"Wow, nice stash you got here," Chris said.

"Yeah," Evan said, as he glanced around, looking for the water vase. "Take whatever you want. I don't care anymore."

Chris shrugged.

"No thanks," he responded. "I've already got money and tons of expensive crap that I don't even use. You know what I've learned? It never replaces the things that really matter in life."

Evan looked back at Chris, as he experienced his own moment of clarity.

"You're right," Evan said, as he smiled.

He reached onto the top shelf at the far end of the secret closet and found the vase of water. He handed it to Chris.

"Hold that for me," Evan said.

Chris took the vase of water, shaking it to make sure there was actually something inside. He looked up as he saw Evan grabbing a large sack, which he proceeded to fill with everything inside the closet. Chris grew more curious, as Evan walked past him, dragging the large cloth sack. He watched him pull the heavy sack right out the front door.

Chris stood in the doorway and watched as Evan walked up to the edge of the cliff where Dark Shadow's lair sat. Evan gathered up every ounce of strength in his body. He took one deep breath and hurled the bag of valuables right over the cliff. Evan watched in silence, as the bag landed in the ravine at the bottom of the cliff. As he watched them float away he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The memorial park dedicated to shoguns past was still quiet on this day. The faint sound of the tracker's black-light scanner and the slight squish of the freshly-cut grass being flattened by the boots of two treasure hunters were the only sounds apparent on the clear day.

Bishop & Addie had split up to quicken their search for the Lunati shield, which they knew was there somewhere, amongst the dozens of shogun statues. One of those shields was not a stone replica at all, but the hidden piece of the Luntai treasure. Bishop gave a frustrated sigh as he scanned another shield. He glanced at his tracker's screen and saw the big red zero flashing on it. The stone shield in front of him wasn't the right one. He advanced to the next one and out of the corner of his eye he could see his sister down at the other end of the park, doing the same thing.

"Find it yet?" he called out.

"Just more stone!" Addie shouted back.

"This could take a while," Bishop said, more to himself than to Addie.

"This is so time consuming!" Addie said, annoyed. "It would be so much easier if these trackers could just scan a whole entire area with one swift motion."

Addie playfully waved her tracker in the air around her, hoping to get a stray signal from the Lunati shield. She let out her frustration with a slight giggle, just as her arm dragged the tracker through the air near Bishop in the distance. At that moment, she heard a different chime from the tracker readout screen. She glanced at it curiously and saw a much larger number than zero. Given the signal was a 520 reading, she knew she had scanned something. She lowered her tracker and looked over at her brother. She was about to call his name when she saw the source of the reading. It wasn't the shield.

"Look out!" Addie shouted at the top of her lungs.

Bishop turned his head quickly, just as the Lunati sword came stabbing down at him. Bishop crouched, covering his head, as the stone statue next to him crumbled under the force of the Lunati weapon. Bishop looked up, as the dust settled to see Drakar standing above him.

"You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, hunter!" Drakar shouted.

Drakar brought his weapon up for another strike on the unmorphed Malcolm, but before his weapon could meet Bishop's body, it was blocked. Drakar turned to see the morphed Yellow Hunter holding her hand blaster sword just below the sword, preventing it from a finishing blow on her brother. Drakar grunted in anger.

He sent a swift kick to her unguarded midsection, sending Addie rolling to the ground several feet away. Drakar turned his eyes back to Bishop, who crawled backwards on his hands and feet towards the next statue. He scanned it.

"Nope," Bishop said, just as Drakar swung the Lunati sword at the statue, causing it to crumble like the last.

Bishop ducked away from the wreckage and dove onto his stomach to the next row of shogun statues. He rolled up to the next statue and scanned it, as Drakar still had him in his sights. This time, however, Drakar didn't advance towards him. Still standing several feet away from Bishop, Drakar raised the sword to his head, building up a mass of energy from his helmet.

Bishop's eyes grew wide, as he saw the energy travel from Drakar's helmet to the tip of the Lunati sword. Bishop looked down at his tracker reading at the last moment. He grinned, as he spun himself behind that shogun statue.

The blast from the Lunati sword hit the statue. The stone exploded into a cloud of dust. Drakar breathed heavily from the powerful strike, watching closely as the dust settled. Drakar gasped, as he saw the statue's shield was still in one piece, behind held up by Bishop.

"The Lunati shield!" Drakar shouted, as he stared at the black shield encrusted with silver and red jewels.

Bishop stood his ground, as he heard Drakar scream in anger. The Ferum leader swung the sword in Bishop's direction, unleashing a deadly energy blast that flew towards him. Bishop instinctively brought the shield up to protect himself. The blast hit the shield and sent the energy strike right back at Drakar, as if it had hit a mirror. The ground below Drakar erupted with damage, sending him stumbling to the ground.

Drakar struggled to get back to his feet, as he looked back up at Bishop, who was now holding the sword like a platter in his hand. Drakar watched as Bishop slid his tracker across the shield.

"Start Up!" he yelled, instantly morphing.

Drakar let out a fierce battle cry as he got to his feet. The Black Hunter took off running towards him, feeling the strength and power of the shield coursing through his veins like a steroid injection. Drakar sent a blast of red lightning energy from his helmet into the weapon. The energy flew forth from the sword, colliding with the shield, as Bishop got closer. Each of the fighters tried with all their strength to gain the upper hand to blast their enemy. Bishop stood his ground and continued moving closer to Drakar, despite the force of energy he was working against.

The shield made him feel invincible. He got four feet closer…three feet closer…two feet closer.

"Turbine Crusher!" Bishop shouted, causing his mallet-shaped weapon to materialize in his free hand.

Drakar's battle cry got louder, as he struggled to keep the energy surging towards his opponent. Then, Bishop tilted the Lunati shield upwards, causing the energy blast to be deflected into the sky. As a reflex, Drakar's arms flew up as he held onto the sword despite the force of the blast. With his chest unguarded Bishop thrust the Turbine Crusher into Drakar's gut, causing it to ignite in a barrage of sparks.

Drakar flew through the air backwards, crashing straight through one of the shogun statues. The Yellow Hunter watched this development closely. Her eyes followed the trail of destruction back to her brother, standing tall with the Lunati shield firmly in his grasp. With the Ferum leader down and out, Addie joined Bishop at his side.

"Great job," she said, a bit surprised.

"I can feel the power in every bone of my body," Bishop said, his voice a bit deeper than she had ever heard. "It's like nothing can hurt me."

"Yeah, well I suggest we get out of here and not test that theory," Addie said.

"No!" Bishop said, sternly.

"Drakar's out of it. Now's our chance," she said, grabbing his arm.

Bishop yanked his arm from her grasp as if he didn't even know her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bishop said, grinning behind his helmet. "We've got all the power and I say it's time we take the sword as well."

Bishop turned away from his sister and glanced at the puff of smoke that remained from Drakar's crash into the shogun statue several yards away from them. He had landed with the sword and Bishop knew it was right there with him. The Black Hunter was determined to get that sword, no matter what.

* * *

As Jessica Lorrie walked through the field where Dark Shadow's final battle took place, she gave a deep sigh. She hadn't been there for long but she had already gotten all of the answers she needed. She flipped open her tracker and opened communications with Dr. Hartford back in California.

"Go ahead Jessica," Ian called out, as he pulled his wheelchair up to his computer terminal in the Tracking Lab.

"It looks like Evan was telling the truth," Jessica said, somberly. "I see the pole where Miko was tied and the black hole that Taiyami left behind. There's major skid marks from where the Helio Zord crashed too."

She knelt down on the ground and ran her hand over a soft mound of dirt.

"I even found the fresh grave…just big enough for Waza," she explained.

"It's unfortunate," Ian said, as his fingers ran across the keyboard in front of him, pulling up Jessica's location.

It was then that he heard the large beeping signal from his satellite in orbit. Ian appeared stunned.

"Jess, the satellite is detecting a major Lunati signal over there in Japan!" Ian said, excitedly. "It's big."

Jessica's jaw dropped, as she stood up.

"That has to be the Lunati shield," she exclaimed. "Can you send me the coordinates?"

"I'm downloading them to your tracker now," Ian answered, as something else caught his eye on the scanners. "But be careful. I'm picking up another big Lunati signal close to the shield. It's the sword."

"Zel," Jessica called out.

"Drakar may have found the shield," Ian said.

"He won't get far with it," Jessica said. "I'm on my way."

"I'll contact Chris. He & Evan haven't returned yet. I'll have them join you," Ian said. "I'm picking up two active trackers near the signal, so Drakar may not be the only one on the hunt."

"Thanks for the warning," Jessica said, as she ran off towards the Silverhawk.

* * *

Chris Hartford watched curiously, as Evan Yukito continued laughing at the edge of the cliff outside of Dark Shadow's lair. Chris looked a bit confused and walked closer to him.

"You're not gonna jump, are you?" he asked.

Evan's laughing stopped. He looked back at Chris.

"No such luck," Evan said, as he walked away from the cliff. "I've got too much left to do in this world."

Evan reached his hand out and Chris gave him the small blue vase, filled with Lunati water. Evan began walking towards the back of the two-story house, where the Hyper Jet was waiting.

Chris took a deep breath and started following him, as his tracker sounded. He flipped it open.

"This is Chris," he answered.

"Listen up," Ian ordered. "I picked up a really strong Lunati signal in Tokyo. I'm positive it's the shield. Jessica's gone after it."

"Jessica?" Chris spoke curiously. "Why didn't you call us first? We're closer."

"You were…until Jessica took a trip of her own," Ian said.

Evan turned, appearing a bit suspicious.

"You sent her to check out my story," Evan said.

"I'm sorry, Evan, but we had to be sure," Ian responded.

"Smart move," he said.

"So Jessica's got the shield?" Chris wondered.

"She's gone after it," Ian confirmed. "But there was another signal heading in the same direction. It was the Lunati sword. And Drakar isn't the only problem. Bishop & Addie are there too."

Chris fumed, as his thoughts turned to the Malcolm siblings. "I'm heading over now."

"I've already transferred the exact coordinates into the Hyper Jet's navigational control systems," Ian said. "Just hop in."

Evan took off, jogging towards the large zord.

"Evan," Chris called out.

Evan stopped upon hearing Chris's arrogant voice. He knew what was coming. He turned back to face Chris, who was coming toward him.

"Let me guess. You don't trust me enough to go with you," Evan surmised.

A long pause passed between them, as Chris sighed.

"Actually, I was gonna say that you'll be needing this," Chris said, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tracker identical to his own.

Chris handed Evan the Blue Ranger tracker. Evan reached out for it, but Chris didn't let go easily. The two men locked eyes.

"If you want to prove yourself, now's the time," Chris said.

Evan grinned, as Chris released the tracker from his own grip, allowing Evan to take it. The two ran towards the Hyper Jet together. In his other hand, Evan gripped the Lunati water vase. He just hoped that Miko could wait.

Back inside the Hartford mansion, Spencer felt Miko's head. Her fever had not fully subsided. Spencer let out a disappointing sigh. Miko wasn't getting better. Spencer shook his head and glanced at his watch. It had been too long since Chris & Evan's departure, he thought. Spencer feared that someone would die on his watch.

* * *

"Bishop," Addie called.

Her brother did not turn to answer her. Bishop Malcolm continued walking closer and closer towards Drakar. With the Lunati shield gripped in front of his body, he had no fear for the first time in five years. Bishop was no longer scared for his sister, no longer scared for his life and no longer scared for the future.

All he felt was strength, power and protection. He could do anything and he was about to take what he felt he deserved.

The Black Hunter walked closer to the spot where Drakar still lay. His attention was so focused, that he did not realize that his sister had been caught off-guard several feet behind him. A fully morphed Jessica whipped her around, kicking the Yellow Hunter across the helmet, sending her falling to the ground. Jessica set her sights on the Black Hunter just as he reached the base of the crumbled statue, where Drakar lay amongst the ruins.

Bishop's eyes locked onto Zel. The Lunati sword lay in Drakar's palm, which was wide open. Bishop let free a devious laugh.

"Jackpot," he said.

"I don't think so," the Pink Ranger yelled.

Bishop whipped around quickly, seeing Jessica holding her white and pink Hydro Cannon, aimed squarely at him.

"All alone, girl? You can't hurt me," Bishop said, boldly.

He quickly pulled his hand blaster from its holster at his side. Jessica fired her weapon. The icy charged energy blasts hit the shield, covering it instantly in a coating of ice. The icy covering crackled with energy as it exploded. Bishop instinctively turned his head, despite wearing his helmet. The blast, however, left the shield completely undamaged and Bishop unharmed as well.

Jessica gasped in shock at her weapons lack of effect. Bishop laughed, as he fired his hand blaster, causing her suit to light up with damage. Jessica collapsed to the ground.

"I told you. You can't hurt me!" Bishop seethed.

"Maybe this can!" Drakar shouted from behind him.

Bishop turned quickly, just as the Lunati sword was coming down towards him. Bishop raised the shield in defense and when the two pieces of the Lunati treasure collided, a massive current of energy practically exploded, causing both fighters to be pushed away from one another.

Feeling the power of the Lunati relics in their hands, neither was willing to back down. The each took off running toward the other. Drakar attempted the first strike, which Bishop met with his hand blaster in sword mode. Bishop's weapon, however, was no match for the power of the sword and it was quickly knocked from his hand, thanks to the Lunati sword's power.

Drakar swung the sword at him once more. Bishop blocked the attack with the shield, but this time Drakar did not give up any leverage. He pushed further toward Bishop, forcing him backwards, with only the shield to protect him. He could feel his boots digging into the soil as he was forced backwards, trying to stand his ground and emit more power.

At that moment, both warriors were struck in the side by laser blasts coming from above. As the barrage of lasers crashed down on them, both Drakar and Bishop were knocked off their feet. They glanced above to see the Hyper Jet speeding onto the scene. The zord spun around several times, as the Red & Blue Rangers flew out of the vehicle and landed on the ground, near Jessica, helping her to her feet.

"Looks like the party started without us," Chris said to her.

"You're always late," Jessica said playfully.

The reunion was short-lived, as Bishop and Drakar were both back on their feet and this time, they had their eyes focused not on each other, but on the newly-arrived Rangers.

* * *

Ian watched the action unfold due to the live video feed he was able to link from the Silverhawk's external cameras, which caught all of the happenings since Jessica's arrival on the scene.

Ian took a deep breath, hopeful that with the odds evened, his team might be able to retrieve both the Lunati shield and sword. Ian had been so focused on the video feed playing out on the computer screen in front of him that he didn't notice Spencer's arrival in the Tracking Lab.

"I see they've taken a detour," Spencer announced.

Ian glanced back at his butler for only a split second, before returning his gaze to the video feed. He nodded.

"It's the shield," Ian told him.

Spencer walked a bit closer.

"Defeating Drakar and the Malcolms will not be easy," Spencer said, seriously.

"They've got Evan on their side…at least I think they do," Ian said.

"What about Miko?" Spencer said, a bit annoyed at Ian. "When you told me they left for Japan, I assumed they'd be back with the water as soon as possible."

Ian took a deep breath and turned to look at Spencer.

"Obviously something's come up," Ian said. "They'll get the water back here as soon as they can, but surely you can see the importance of getting back the shield and Zel?"

"I've always believed matters of life and death would take precedence," Spencer said.

"Miko's gotten worse?" Ian asked.

"She hasn't gotten better," Spencer said, avoiding the direct question. "She needs that water."

Ian wanted to reply that they needed the sword and shield too, but he thought better than to challenge Spencer at that moment. He simply turned his eyes back to the video, refocusing his attention. This time, however, he heard Spencer's departure loud and clear.

* * *

"So, Hartford, you survived after all," Bishop called out.

Addie joined her brother, at his side. If her face was visible, they would have all seen the look of astonishment on her face at the sight of Chris Hartford. She hadn't killed him, she realized.

"You're alive," she said, almost happily.

"And better than ever," Chris spoke.

"Not for long!" Drakar shouted, as he took off running towards the Red Ranger.

With the Lunati sword aimed directly at him, Drakar swung the weapon fiercely. Chris dodged each of the attempted strikes, as he called upon his weapon.

"Power Staff!"

He used his own weapon to block the next sword assault, but he was still knocked backwards under the immense power of the Lunati sword.

Jessica spotted Addie rushing towards their fight and she cut her off, with a swift punch, guiding her away from the battle.

"No fair double-teaming!" Jessica shouted.

Addie fiercely kicked Jessica, who blocked the blow. They continued to trade blows until they could connect on their enemy.

"I wasn't planning to!" Addie shouted at her. "Not that it's any of your business."

"It is now," Jessica said, angrily, as they continued to spar.

She pulled her Hydro Cannon once more, firing on the Yellow Hunter. Addie swiftly extended her arms.

"Thunder Claws!" she shouted, causing the square yellow weapons to materialize on her hands.

She spun around quickly, catching the icy blasts from the Pink Ranger's weapon. She swiftly swung them back at the Pink Ranger, causing them to land at her feet. Jessica screamed as she fell to the ground from the force.

Addie giggled, as she ran towards her to continue her attack.

"I guess that leaves me and you," Evan called out to Bishop.

"I see you've fallen under the spell of Hartford's wallet," Bishop said, deviously, as he slowly walked closer to Evan.

"You got it all wrong," Evan said, as he pulled his hand blaster. "I'm still looking out for number one."

The two men began moving in a circle, not taking their eyes off one another.

"Then why help them?" Bishop asked.

"Just repaying a small debt," Evan said, grinning beneath his helmet.

He let out a fierce scream, as he charged. The Blue Ranger brought his weapon down towards Bishop, who deflected the attack, using the shield. Bishop backed himself away from Evan, inch by inch, blocking each attempted slash with his blaster sword. The Black Hunter wasn't retreating, however. Bishop knew exactly where he was headed. Once he backed up for enough, he saw his own hand blaster sword on the ground where he dropped it.

Evan came down with another blow. Bishop bent his knees slightly to absorb some of the momentum. He pushed himself forward, using the Blue Ranger's weight against him. Evan went flying backwards onto the ground, giving Bishop just enough time to grab hold of his blaster sword. He went on the assault, coming after the Blue Ranger fiercely with the weapon.

The two Rangers both swiped at their opponent, but each attempt caused their weapons to collide, causing little damage. It wasn't until Bishop spun around to avoid another attack that he slammed the shield into the Blue Ranger's chest, which lit up with damage. Evan's suit sparked, as he flew through the air once more, crashing to the ground, just missing another shogun statue. His head hit the base of the statue with a thud that knocked him out of action.

Several feet away, Bishop saw Drakar embroiled in a bitter battle with Chris Hartford. He laughed. He turned his attention to the girls and saw the Pink Ranger getting the best of his sister. Bishop transformed his hand blaster and gleefully aimed it at the Pink Ranger's back, firing on her.

"Ahhh!" Jessica screamed out in pain, collapsing to the ground.

Addie glanced over, seeing her brother was the culprit. Before she could attempt to thank him, she saw him stalking towards Drakar & Chris. Addie's eyes locked on the Red Ranger and she started running towards them as well.

Bishop holstered his blaster and grabbed Chris by the shoulder, pulling him away from Drakar. He slammed his fist into the Red Ranger's chest, knocking him out of the way.

Drakar came at Bishop for an attack with Zel, but Bishop blocked it, using the shield. With one swift movement, he planted the shield directly into Drakar's chest. The Ferum leader yelled in pain, as his chest sparked with damage as he rolled to the ground.

"Bishop!" Addie shouted.

Her brother wasn't listening. Chris grabbed Bishop by the arm, whipping him around. Chris brought his Power Staff down on the Black Hunter, but he blocked the attack with the shield, overpowering Chris.

Bishop forced the Red Ranger down on the ground. Chris gripped his Power Staff trying to force Bishop off him, but he was losing the battle, as the shield's power allowed Bishop to force the weapon closer and closer to Chris's own throat until it was strangling the life out of him.

"Bishop, stop!" Addie yelled, grabbing her brother by the shoulder.

Addie managed to get Bishop's attention. He released some of the pressure on Chris, who turned onto his back, coughing repeatedly, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why!" Bishop shouted at his sister, furiously. "Why did you stop me?"

"Drakar's gone!" Addie screamed, trying to get through to him. "He took the sword. He's gone."

Bishop glanced over to the spot where he saw Drakar fall. He had indeed escaped with Zel. Bishop cursed.

"Let's go," Addie said, more calmly. "We have to get the shield away. The others are getting up!"

Bishop's eyes turned briefly back to Chris. The Black Hunter's heavy breathing came from the adrenaline pumping through his body.

"Come on, please," Addie begged.

Bishop fumed, as he lowered his guard, allowing his sister to pull him away from the battlefield.

* * *

In the basement of the abandoned shoe factory he used as a lair, Tarok stared closely at the text in the book that lay in his hands. He smiled widely as he read.

"Sutekh," Tarok read aloud from the book. "Perfect."

Tarok's head filled with pleasant dreams as he read more about the ancient god whose spirit lived deep within the soul of his Yellow Hunter. Tarok continued to read through the book, absorbing every piece of information he could on the so-called God of Evil. Tarok's smile grew wider with each paragraph. The Malcolms had unknowingly led him right to the knowledge he sought from the day he sensed the darkness within Addie.

At that moment, Tarok heard footsteps approaching above him. His warriors had returned. He took his hands away from the book, which continued to float in front of him. With the wave of a hand, the book instantly disappeared, teleported back to the library from where he had summoned it.

Tarok turned to the steel staircase just in time to see Bishop & Addie heading down to the basement. Tarok's eyes lit up as he saw the Lunati shield in Bishop's hand.

"Your mission was a success!" Tarok said, proudly.

He reached out his hand to take the shield, but Bishop walked right past him. Addie reached the bottom of the stairs seconds later. She stood next to Tarok, as Bishop took a position a few feet away from both of them.

"We still ran into trouble," Addie announced.

"Which I could have taken care of!" Bishop said, annoyed at his sister. "I could have gotten the sword too if Hartford and his friends hadn't shown up."

"The Red Ranger lives," Tarok said.

"And they've got a new playmate," Bishop explained. "Yukito's apparently abandoned Dark Shadow for better pay."

"This development is inconsequential," Tarok said, as he stepped towards Bishop. "I now have the shield."

Bishop moved his arm, putting the shield just out of Tarok's reach.

"I have the shield," Bishop quickly corrected him.

The shield's strength and power had bonded with him, Tarok realized. The lure of the Lunati treasure could be intoxicating and now Bishop was getting his taste. Tarok nodded.

"Give him the shield, Bish," Addie said.

She too knew the power of the treasure after wearing the crown. Addie had sensed her brother's change in behavior after taking possession of the crown and she didn't like it.

"No," Bishop said, giving his sister a piercing gaze. "I found it."

"It is all right," Tarok agreed. "It is a formidable weapon. You should keep it…for now."

Tarok turned his back to Bishop and walked a few paces away, to reassure him. Tarok, after all, didn't need the shield in his exact hands until the rest of the treasure was securely in his grasp.

"You may need it for your next mission," Tarok said, slyly.

"Which is what?" Addie asked, confused.

Tarok turned to face Bishop once again.

"The sword slipped through your fingers. I believe it is time to rectify that situation. Drakar has interfered in our affairs for too long. The Lunati sword must be ours, no matter what," Tarok said to the Black Hunter. "Do you understand?"

"Get the sword by any means necessary," Bishop assumed. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," Tarok said, with a grin.

"And if the Rangers decide to get in my way again, I'll have no choice but to destroy them all," Bishop said, glaring directly into his sister's eyes.

Addie grew more scared of her brother's demeanor. He was exhibiting a bloodlust that she knew wouldn't end well.

* * *

Inside the Hartford mansion, Spencer slowly propped up Miko's head, just enough for Evan to pour the Lunati water into her mouth. It wasn't long before he noticed an obvious shift in her medical condition. Spencer noted her fever completely gone within seconds and soon the swelling around her spine was also gone.

Chris, Jessica and Ian watched from the doorway of the guest bedroom. After a few minutes, Miko's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was the smiling face of Hartford's butler. Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Welcome back," Spencer greeted her.

Miko felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced to the opposite side of the bed where Evan was sitting. He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Um…it's hard to remember what happened," Miko said, as she tried to think back.

"It's okay," Evan said. "I'm sure you'll be back to normal in no time."

Over Evan's shoulder, Miko saw the trio standing at the door of the room. She leaned in closer to Evan.

"What are we doing here?" she whispered, even though they could all hear her.

Evan took a deep breath, as he looked around the room at Spencer, then at the others. He looked back at Miko, giving her a reassuring glance.

"They helped us," Evan said. "And you. We owe them a lot."

Miko let out a confused sigh, as she fell back onto her pillow.

"I've been unconscious for too long," she said, with a whimper.

Evan couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll explain everything. Don't worry," Evan said, as his tone turned somber. "We've got a lot to discuss."

"We'll leave you to rest," Ian said, as he backed his wheelchair away from the door.

Chris and Jessica followed him away from the door, which Chris pulled, not closing it completely.

"I guess we've got two new housemates," Jessica said.

"For now," Ian said. "But their future's up to them."

"Yeah," Chris chimed in. "We can't count on anyone but ourselves and the stakes just got a lot higher."

"You can count on me," Evan spoke.

He had heard everything they had just said from inside the guest bedroom. Evan walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He looked proud, as he looked at all three of them.

"You did more than give us a place to stay," Evan said. "If it weren't for you, Miko might have died. You've got my help if you want it."

"Thank you, Evan," Ian said.

"And that's not all," Evan said, as he reached into his pants pocket.

He pulled his hand out and showed them the blue gem he had since the fall of Dark Shadow.

"It's the jewel of the Lunati crown," Ian said, stunned.

"We found it a while back," Evan said. "Frankly, it brought us nothing but trouble. It's yours."

Evan handed the jewel to Ian, who smiled widely.

"Welcome to the team, Evan," Ian said, as he glanced up at the Blue Ranger. "Now if only we could find the elusive Lunati pendant, we'd have the upper hand against the other factions. It's the only piece that's still missing out there, somewhere."

At Ian's side, Jessica tried to hide her frown. She looked down at the gold and silver ring on her finger and she couldn't help but rub it around her finger. She looked up at Chris, who shared her troubled glance. They had the Lunati pendant in their possession, but she still had not informed Ian Hartford of that fact.

THE END

Next time on**  
Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Jessica struggles to tell Ian the truth about Garza's  
ring. When Miko spills a long-kept secret, Jessica  
finds herself feeling even worse. Bishop storms  
Drakar's volcano, refusing to leave without Zel.  
When the Rangers arrive on the scene, all bets  
are off and someone won't survive.


	23. War of the Worlds

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #23  
"War of the Worlds"

_Jessica Lorrie stood staring in the mirror of the women's restroom. She took a deep breath and tried to push her nerves as far away as she could. She closed her eyes and began pacing around the bathroom, rehearsing her lines one more time. Jessica glanced back into the mirror and noticed the black robe she was wearing seemed a bit crooked. She fixed it quickly, as she heard the bathroom door open. _

_Jessica looked over and smiled upon seeing a familiar face. A young brunette walked in, wearing a similar robe to Jessica's. She was carrying an envelope. _

"_It's almost time," the girl said, taking a deep breath as she checked her own hair in the mirror. "You ready?"_

"_Of course," Jessica said, without hesitation. "You know me, Tina. I'm always ready."_

"_That's why you're the valedictorian," Tina answered, with her trademark wit and saucy English accent. "I still can't believe you're doing your speech in Latin."_

"_Can't break from tradition now," Jessica said, with a smile. _

"_Well, I'll just nod and laugh whenever everyone else does," Tina said, with a smirk. "So glad my graduation wasn't hinging on being fluent in a dead language."_

_Jessica smiled._

"_Oh, this came for you earlier," Tina said, handing Jessica the envelope. "Good luck out there. Everyone'll be watching."_

_Jessica took the envelope and nodded. _

"_Thanks," she said, as Tina left. _

_All alone in the bathroom, Jessica noticed the very familiar return address and wondered why her mother would send her something when they were on their way from London. As she read her mother's words on the letter, she understood. They weren't coming. Jessica closed her eyes for a moment, making sure that she kept her emotions in check. This was no time for tears. She placed the letter back in its envelope and ripped it to pieces, tossing it in the trash. _

_She grabbed her graduation cap on the rim of the sink and placed it on her head, glancing back into the mirror at her reflection. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She carefully wiped it away so she wouldn't smudge her make-up and then left for her graduation ceremony._

Almost two years later, Jessica Lorrie found herself once again in front of a mirror. As she remembered that day back in England she realized just how much she had changed. She certainly didn't look as polished as she did on that day. Jessica had just rolled out of bed and hadn't had time to pretty herself up at all.

She glanced over at the clock on her desk and sighed. She was late by her own standards. Jessica found it hard to get herself ready for the day, especially after the events of the preceding day which included Evan Yukito's volunteering of the Lunati crown jewel. She had felt terrible ever since and she hadn't spoken to Ian Hartford, a task she knew was coming soon.

Jessica heard a knock at her door and winced, worried that the time had come.

"Come in," she called out.

The door opened and she saw Chris Hartford's head peek in.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hey," Jessica responded.

"What are you, hiding out in here?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that," she said.

"Is this about the ring?" Chris asked, noticing she wasn't wearing it.

"Why did Evan have to give Dr. Hartford that jewel?" Jessica said, clearly annoyed. "With one fowl swoop he made me look like a total traitor."

"Come on, Jess. You're being a little dramatic aren't you?" Chris responded.

"It's like I've been lying to him this whole time and I know once he finds out, he's going to be so disappointed in me," Jessica said, sadly. "He's never going to trust me again."

"He may be disappointed, but who cares?" Chris said, shrugging his shoulders. "You had your reasons and if he doesn't get that, screw him."

Jessica grimaced, as she looked back at her reflection.

"I'm not like you, Chris. I can't just dismiss Dr. Hartford. He hired me because I was the best, because he knew that I wouldn't let anything stand in the way of my job," Jessica explained. "That's exactly what I did."

"You had your reasons," Chris repeated. "Do you regret keeping Garza's secret?"

"It's hard to say no after he walked out on me," Jessica said, frowning.

"Are you saying no?" Chris said, with a sly grin.

"No," Jessica said. "I don't regret it."

"Then don't start now," Chris said, smile. "Just tell dad and let the chips fall where they may. If it helps, you can tell him that I knew too and then he'll shift his passive-aggressiveness onto me."

"It's just—ever since I came here, your father and Spencer, they've been like my family, the one I always wanted, the one that valued my intelligence," Jessica said. "I don't want to lose that."

"Well, since I like to consider myself part of that group too, I can say that we don't keep you around just because you're smart," Chris said.

"Thanks," Jessica said, as she walked over, hugging him. "And you are part of that group. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"Aw, ain't I special," Chris said, grinning. "You're okay too."

"You're the best friend ever," Jessica said.

As Chris hugged her and as he glanced in the mirror, he smirked even more.

"And can I add that your butt looks fantastic in those shorts," he said, trying not to laugh.

Jessica playfully popped him in the back of the head, releasing him from their hug.

"I guess I better go talk to him," she said.

"You've still got time," Chris said. "Dad got a call. It sounded urgent. He & Spencer left a little while ago."

Jessica frowned a bit, curious as to what could have drawn Dr. Hartford out of the house.

* * *

Ian waited as the hotel room door opened, revealing Karen Tracy. She smiled, as she opened the door wide enough for him to enter. She glanced out into the hallway.

"Spencer drove you?" she wondered.

"He's waiting in the lobby," Ian said, as he noticed suitcases near the door. "Going somewhere?"

"Coming back actually," she said. "I thought some time away would help me clear my head. But after a few weeks I realized it was hopeless. No matter where I go, I can't seem to get Gordon out of my head."

"I know what you mean," Ian responded. "I find myself thinking about him a lot too. Although, usually my thoughts come while he's trying to kill my son."

"This isn't him," Karen said, somberly. "I just don't understand why he'd do this to himself. How could he be that jealous?"

"Gordon was obviously in a dark place when he stole that helmet. But I've learned this year that it doesn't take much to contemplate taking extreme measures if you think they'll take away the pain," Ian explained, glancing down at the wheels on his chair.

"Are things better between you and Chris?" Karen asked.

"I think we're getting there," he answered. "We both have to put aside a lot of selfishness, but we have our moments."

"Selfishness," Karen repeated. "I guess that's part of the reason I asked you to come over here."

Karen grabbed an envelope from her suite's dining table.

"This was waiting for me when I got back," she said, as she handed the envelope to Ian.

He removed the documents inside and read over them. Curiosity and confusion came over him.

"You're trying to get Gordon's death declaration reversed?" he surmised from the information.

"Before I left for my trip, I knew I couldn't just forget about him," Karen explained. "I talked to a detective and our lawyer. They didn't seem to understand fully what I was trying to tell them about Gordon's current state, but they said if he's indeed alive then there are grounds to have him declared…_un_dead."

Ian took a deep breath.

"It's not selfish of you, Karen," Ian said. "It's a noble gesture."

"But is it wrong to hold out hope that he could be what he was before all of this?" she asked. "I can't even go home because of how scared I am of seeing him again."

"I don't know what to tell you," Ian said. "All I can say is that if there's a way to get my best friend back, I'll try. I'm just not sure it's possible."

Karen nodded.

"I'm sorry I called you over here for something so unimportant," Karen said. "I'm sure you're busy."

"There's nothing unimportant enough to keep me away," Ian said, with a smile. He rolled towards the door, which Karen opened for him. "Just know that I want him _un_dead too."

He handed her the documents. Karen gave Ian a somber smile, as she watched him roll away from the door.

* * *

On a remote island in Hawaii, a volcano was bubbling a bit more than usual. The once dormant volcano was more alive than ever these days. Inside of that volcano, several feet above the boiling lava, a platform separated the two sides of the structure. One the far side was a hidden tunnel that led to a man-made exit from the volcano. On the near side, there was no exit but there was a large stone slab reformed to create a throne of sorts for the Ferum leader, Drakar.

At this moment, Drakar wasn't seated there. He was glancing down at the video screen, showing him a view inside the Hartford mansion. Through the hidden cameras he could see Evan Yukito and his sidekick Miko seated at the Hartford's dining room table, eating breakfast.

"My enemies' numbers are growing," Drakar said, angrily. "Even those betrayers Dark Shadow have joined Hartford!"

He shook his fist in frustration.

"Perhaps they have learned the error of their ways," Zel spoke from behind him.

Drakar turned to see the Lunati sword, transformed into its humanoid form. Zel was chained around the neck like an animal. Drakar walked closer to him. Zel was unable to reach Drakar's location, given his chain's attachment to the inside of the volcanic rock face.

"You still haven't learned yours," Drakar said, furiously. "Tell me what Ian Hartford has that I do not!"

"Humanity," Zel said instantly.

Drakar turned his back on Zel after hearing that. He did not want to focus on his own humanity, not now.

"And when he forgets it, he has people around that remind him," Zel continued speaking. "Perhaps that is your mistake. You surround yourself with artificial life. I think it's because it helps you forget about your human nature."

"You know nothing about my life!" Drakar shouted.

He stepped right up to the golden creature, staring into its glowing green eyes.

"Ian Hartford stole my humanity!" Drakar yelled. "He didn't expect me to pay him back for his betrayal, but now he knows how terrifying I can be. The Lunati treasure will seal my greatest revenge and Ian Hartford will look back on his time in that wheelchair fondly, because his future will be so much more devastating!"

"The Lunati treasure was not meant for revenge!" Zel said, proudly.

"If you know so much about humanity, then you know that throughout history some of the greatest discoveries have led to the biggest tragedies in this world," Drakar said. "The treasure of your people will be no different."

"It will destroy you too," Zel revealed. "If you attempt to put the treasure together and use it, you won't be strong enough for its power."

Drakar's golden eyes cast no emotion as he looked upon Zel.

"I may not have the Lunati water, but that won't stop me from unleashing the ultimate power on those I hate," Drakar said, fiercely. "How does it feel, Zel, to know that you will be instrumental in the destruction of your former allies?"

Before Zel could respond, the two were unknowingly joined by a pair of intruders on the other side of the volcano.

"I wouldn't count on that wish coming true," Bishop Malcolm shouted.

Drakar turned and saw the morphed Black & Yellow Hunters standing on the other side of the platform. Drakar let out a furious scream. He stepped up to his side of the platform, looking directly at the new arrivals. His gaze soon focused in on the shield being carried by the Black Hunter.

"If I had known you'd deliver the shield to my home, I wouldn't have bothered traveling all the way to Japan!" Drakar said, boldly standing his ground.

"This ain't a delivery," Bishop said, as he & Addie had their hand blasters trained on Drakar. "It's a pick-up."

Drakar glanced over at Zel, chained up, watching their every move.

"The only question left is how hurt do you want to be before we leave with the sword?" Bishop said, defiantly.

Addie glanced over at her brother. She couldn't see his face underneath his helmet, but she could sense the confidence in him. It was the effect of the shield, she knew. He felt untouchable but Addie knew that wasn't true. She was glad to be at his side now, to make sure that his cocky confidence didn't lead to his destruction.

"You may be able to take me out with help from that shield," Drakar said. "But you'll have to get to me first!"

Drakar unleashed a golden stream of electrical energy from his helmet, raising his hand towards the two hunters. The energy blast struck near their feet, causing both of them to dive to the ground to avoid being hit. With the two of them down, Drakar took his chance. He stepped out onto the platform and extended his fists, pointing them down at the lava below him. He opened his palms, causing more energy to shoot out, hitting the bubbling lava below.

Within seconds, tiny blobs of lava shot up towards him, landing on the platform and the far side of the volcano. The lava pools transformed into his Draggs. The menacing foot soldiers surrounded Bishop & Addie as they got to their feet. There was now a small army separating them from Drakar and the Lunati sword.

* * *

The rear entrance to the Hartford mansion opened and Spencer entered the house first, followed by his employer. Spencer could sense during the entire drive home that Dr. Hartford was troubled by something. After twenty-five years, Spencer also knew when not to pry where Ian was concerned.

He watched Ian control his wheelchair, headed straight for his office. Spencer wasn't far behind when he saw Chris & Jessica coming towards them. Ian rolled right past the two and entered his office, closing the door. Spencer noticed Jessica's troubled sigh, as she looked at Chris.

"You don't have to do this now," Chris said to her.

"It's now or never," Jessica said.

"Okay, just remember. Rip it off quick, just like a band-aid," Chris said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks," she responded quietly, before entering the office.

Spencer walked right up to Chris, looking curious.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"It's a long story," Chris answered.

"Start talking," Spencer said, sternly.

The two headed off to the kitchen, where Chris followed Spencer's command.

Inside Dr. Hartford's office, Jessica found herself standing in front of his desk. She thought she would look him in the eye and be an adult about this. But at that moment, Ian had his back turned to her. He was busy glancing out of his office window.

"Sir, is everything all right?" Jessica asked, nervously.

She heard Ian release a deep sigh. He spun his wheelchair around to face her, showing her his somber eyes.

"I just came from seeing Karen Tracy," Ian revealed. "It put a lot of things into perspective. It's easy to forget who Gordon was given his current state."

"And even easier because of what he did to you," Jessica guessed.

Ian looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You know me too well," he said.

"I wish I could say the same," Jessica said, as she fidgeted, a true sign of her nerves.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"I've been lying to you for almost a month now," Jessica blurted.

Ian's smile faded into a frown. He didn't say anything, but Jessica knew he was listening very closely. She took a breath and proceeded with her confession.

"I know where the Lunati pendant is," Jessica said. "I've known for a while now."

"Jess, I don't understand," Ian said, appearing confused. "Why wouldn't you tell me and where is it?"

"It's right here," Jessica said, as she leaned over, placing Garza's ring on the desk.

"I still don't get it," Ian said.

"The ring was Garza's," Jessica explained. "Apparently, one of the Ja'Vey hunters took possession of the pendant after destroying one of the demons. It was passed down through the generations. Stephen's father had it melted down to make this ring."

Ian's frown now conveyed his shock.

"How long have you had this?" he asked, his voice low.

"Garza sent it to me when he left town," Jessica said, scared of Ian's reaction. "He asked me not to tell you about it when he found out and I knew it wouldn't fall into evil hands as long as he had it. He protected it with his life and I trusted him."

"But, you didn't trust me," Ian said, angrily.

"That's not it," Jessica said quickly.

"Yes it is," Ian said, as his eyes focused on the ring and no longer on her. "You know me too well, remember? You've always thought that I was going to use the treasure to walk again. You even told me so. You didn't trust me to do what was right for the job that I hired you for."

"I know you're upset and you should be. But I promise you that it wasn't about you. It was about not betraying Garza. He trusted me to keep his secret," Jessica said.

"So you betrayed me instead," Ian said, flatly, still refusing to look at her.

"I'm so sorry," Jessica said. "But it's here now and it's safe and no one knows we have it, which is a good thing."

Ian didn't respond. Jessica could feel the anger in the room, as she looked at his head, which was lowered away from her.

"Dr. Hartford, I know that you hired me to do a job and I…got a little off-track. It wasn't professional of me and like I said, I understand why you'd be upset with me. Just know that I'm truly sorry and I'm going to spend the rest of my time here proving that I can finish this job the way you want it done," Jessica said.

She stood there, waiting for his response. Ian's wheelchair began to roll. He came around the desk, passed Jessica and exited the office. Jessica closed her eyes, realizing that she had gotten her answer.

* * *

"He'll come around," Chris said.

He was right behind her, as they descended the hidden staircase behind the study on the first floor. The two strolled into the Tracking Lab. Jessica's face was blank, as she headed for her terminal, unable to believe Chris at that moment.

"I betrayed him," she said, as she sat down at her desk. "He said so. He's never going to trust me again and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be fired."

"He's not gonna fire you," Chris said, smiling. "Nobody's perfect, not even you."

Jessica turned and looked at Chris.

"Dr. Hartford hired me because I was perfect—for this job," Jessica said. "I didn't do that job, so stop trying to make me feel better."

Chris took a deep breath and raised his hands in surrender, choosing to let her wallow for a while. His attentions were shifted as he heard more footsteps coming down the hidden staircase behind them. He turned to see Evan and Miko enter.

"Come to do some spying?" he said, sarcastically.

"Been there, done that," Evan shot back.

Chris had grown to enjoy his verbal sparring with Evan Yukito since his stay began in the Hartford house. He had to admit that it was nice having some new personalities around.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked Miko.

"Better, still a bit confused, but Evan is helping me adjust," Miko said, as she glanced around the lab. "Can't say I ever thought I'd be staying here."

"Join the club," Jessica said, still upset.

Miko walked over to her, peeking over her shoulder. Chris joined Evan near the doorway leading to the staircase. They both watched, as Jessica tried to block Miko from what she was doing at her computer terminal, only for the inquisitive young woman to keep trying to pry. Evan bobbed his head towards them, as he looked over at Chris.

"So, you and her…how close are you two?" Evan asked, slyly.

"Depends on your definition of close," Chris answered quickly.

"I mean…close," Evan said, keeping his voice low enough so the girls couldn't hear the exchange.

"Jessica's my best friend," Chris said. "We're very close."

"That's not my definition of close," Evan said, with a smirk. "I guess that means she's single."

"She's not," Chris said.

"Ohhh," Evan said, finally realizing. "The Silver one. Right. I should have figured that. He's not around anymore though."

"What about you and her?" Chris said, glancing at Miko.

"We're close, very close," Evan said.

"My definition or your definition?" Chris asked.

"My definition," Evan said, with a smile.

"She probably wouldn't be too happy with you asking about Jessica's status then."

"It's okay. I was just spying," Evan whispered.

For a second, Chris wondered if that was true or if Evan was just deliberately trying to pull his leg again.

Jessica let out a frustrated sigh, as she felt Miko breathing down her neck.

"Do you really have to stand so close?" she asked, annoyed that she was being bothered right now.

"You don't I know much do you?" Miko asked. "I know what you're doing. You're scanning for the Lunati shield. You probably think it will lead you to where Tarok's keeping it and the crown. See? I know my stuff."

"Just don't break anything," Jessica said, before returning her gaze to her computer screen.

"It's cool," Evan interjected. "We've been down here before."

"Oh yeah, when you stole the crown from us so you could hand it over to Drakar," Chris added.

"To be fair, it was a decoy crown, not the real one," Evan said, eyeing Chris.

"You didn't know that when you stole it," Chris said, with a smile.

"Says you," Evan said, defiantly.

Miko liked the banter between them and wanted to join in.

"Or remember when we installed those hidden cameras for him too," she said, getting Chris & Jessica's attention instantly. "It wasn't just about the crown!"

Miko saw the look of shock on Evan's face and her smile faded quickly. She saw Chris and Jessica both appeared stunned at her revelation.

"I'm guessing you didn't know about that," Miko said.

She stood there silently grimacing, as if she had just torn apart their prize-winning lottery ticket.

"What is she talking about?" Jessica yelled at Evan. "You put hidden cameras in here for Drakar?"

"It was part of our original deal," Evan admitted. "We figured you guys would have found them by now."

"Where are they?" Chris shouted.

Evan took a deep breath. He had a feeling that his stay in the Hartford house might have just come to a screeching halt.

* * *

As dozens of Draggs swarmed around them, Bishop and Addie stood their ground. The Black Hunter's focus, however, remained on Drakar on the other side of the volcano. With at least five Draggs standing on the thin platform connecting the two sides, he knew there wasn't enough room to pass. As he glanced around, he could see more of the Draggs closing in around him.

He glanced over at his sister.

"Stand your ground," he ordered her.

Bishop flipped into the air, above the swarming Draggs, leaving his sister in the middle of them.

"Bishop!" she shouted angrily, as she saw him in the air.

Bishop held tighter to the Lunati shield in one hand and his hand blaster sword with the other, as his body flipped downward towards the platform. With the shield covering his chest, he landed right on top of one of the Draggs. As the shield pushed the lizard creature down onto the stone platform, the Dragg erupted into pure lava, crushed like a bug by the shield. Bishop used the shield to knock away two more of the Draggs on the platform, as another came from behind.

Bishop could sense the Dragg coming at him and ducked, as the creature went flying over his head, landing just in front of him. Bishop kicked the creature across the head, knocking into the lava pit below.

Drakar watched from the other side. He instinctively took a few steps back away from the platform. Standing chained a few feet away from Drakar, Zel watched his movement. He was afraid, Zel thought to himself.

Bishop stood his ground with the three Draggs left blocking his path to the other side. The tree foot soldiers glanced at one another and then back at Bishop. All three opened their mouths in unison, sending streams of fire towards the Black Hunter. Bishop dropped to his knees and with one swift motion, he spun the shield across the stone platform, tripping all three of the Draggs, causing them to stumble over into the lava.

Drakar felt a twinge of excitement as he saw the shield sliding right towards his feet. Bishop flipped into the air once more, as the shield came to a stop just at Drakar's feet. The Ferum leader reached down to grab hold of it, but Bishop's foot was planted right in his chest first, sending him stumbling backwards. Drakar fell right onto his throne. He jumped back to his feet in time to see Bishop once again in possession of the shield.

Back on the other side of the volcano, Addie had called upon her Thunder Claws, using the twin weapons to smash into each lava-based warrior as it came at her. Using the weapons like bats, she swung, punched and toppled several of the Draggs, but there seemed to be a never-ending supply.

"Bishop," she spoke again.

This time however, Addie's voice was more of an annoyed groan, than a call for help. She knew that her brother had one sole focus now and it wasn't her.

Drakar watched as the Black Hunter's helmet slowly turned towards Zel. The Black Hunter began walking quickly towards the chained Lunati sword. Drakar took off running. Both warriors reached the sword at almost the same time. Drakar reached for Zel's chain, but felt his hand swiped away by the blade of the Black Hunter's hand blaster sword. Zel watched as the Black Hunter took a position on one side of him, while Drakar stood on the other.

Bishop brought his blaster sword down once more, but Drakar ducked this time, grabbing hold of Zel's chain and using it almost like a shield. Bishop expected the chain to break apart when his blade hit it, but it did not. This was not an average chain. Drakar had molded it from his own special lava to bend to his will. The strike caused only a few strikes.

Bishop realized he would need to do more to free the sword to take for himself. He sent his foot into the air, going for a kick. Zel ducked quickly so the strike wouldn't hit him. Drakar was knocked in the head, sending him colliding with the volcano wall where Zel was chained. He grabbed the chain, pulling Zel closer to him. Bishop quickly holstered his weapon and grabbed hold of Zel's arm, pulling him back in his direction.

Zel had enough. He sent his foot right into the chest of the Black Hunter, causing Bishop to release him. Zel grabbed hold of the chain, yanking Drakar back in his direction, where he planted his elbow right into the head of the Ferum leader, causing his helmet to shift a bit. Drakar fell to his knees in pain, grabbing at his head, until he got the helmet back on straight.

"You stupid creature!" Drakar yelled, as he sent an orange stream of energy from his helmet.

Zel ducked quickly. Standing right behind him, Bishop raised the shield, causing the electrical strike to deflect off the shield and hit Drakar's stone throne, which crumbled. Drakar grabbed hold of Zel's chain, yanking it in just the right way, which caused a surge of his own energy to travel into Zel. The creature's body was struck by an electrical charge so strong that he was forced to transform into his sword form.

Drakar reached out for the handle. Bishop's eyes grew wide under his helmet and he swiped the Lunati shield downwards towards the chain. The power of the shield broke through Drakar's chain, just as the Ferum leader grabbed hold of it. Still on his knees, Drakar held the sword up to protect himself from the force of the shield coming at him. The force of the two Lunati relics hitting one another caused an energy burst that sent both warriors flying away from each other.

* * *

Back in the Tracking Lab, Ian Hartford was furious, as he held the tiny hidden cameras that had been placed all over his property by Dark Shadow to help Drakar to spy on everything that he and his crew had done.

"I can't believe this!" Ian shouted.

"It makes so much sense," Chris said. "This is how he knew where we'd be. We've been leading him right to the treasure all this time."

"This is all my fault," Jessica said, sadly, standing next to Chris. "Dr. Hartford, I should have known. I should have found them."

Evan and Miko stood on the other side of the room, making sure not to make any sound.

As Jessica spoke, Ian's head lowered, as he was still filled with so much anger.

"At least we've found them all now, right?" Spencer asked, glancing at Evan & Miko.

"That's all of them. I swear," Evan said, sincerely.

"Too little, too late," Ian said, fuming.

He rolled his chair towards the exit where Chris & Jessica were standing. He looked up into Jessica's eyes. She was so disappointed in herself, but in that moment Ian didn't see that. He dropped the cameras at her feet and activated his chair again, rolling over to the elevator.

"Dad!" Chris shouted, as the doors to the elevator closed. "This is not her fault!"

Chris looked at Jessica.

"It's not," Chris said. "We all missed this."

Jessica didn't respond. She bent down and picked up the cameras. She carried them over to her desk and sat down, lowering her head. She felt she had failed again in her employer's eyes.

"He can't do this," Chris said, as he headed for the exit.

Spencer caught up with him, grabbing his arm.

"He can't put all of this on her," Chris said to Spencer, angrily.

"Let me take care of it," Spencer said before leaving to go after Ian.

Chris sighed, as he glanced at Jessica sitting at her terminal, staring blankly into the computer screen.

"You can't blame yourself," Chris said, as he walked over, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jessica, however, didn't want to be comforted.

"He's right," Evan chimed in. "If you want to blame somebody, blame us. We installed them."

"Shhhh," Miko whispered, nudging him on the arm.

"If anyone's to blame it's Drakar," Chris said to them all. "He's the one who got what he wanted. But not anymore."

"It doesn't matter now," Jessica said, her voice so low they barely heard it.

She pulled her shoulder away from his hand and Chris let out a frustrated sigh. He was determined not to make Jessica lose it over this. He racked his brain, trying to figure out a way to make her see how important she was to their team. Then it hit him.

"It does matter," Chris said, reaching an epiphany. "Jess, if Drakar could see us through these cameras, isn't there some way we can reverse them?"

"Reverse them?" Evan asked, looking confused. "What would be the point of that?"

"We could turn the tables on Drakar," Chris said quickly. "He spied on us. Now, we spy on him! We could see how he's keeping Zel captured and use it to come up with a plan to get him back."

"Those cameras aren't that advanced," Miko said. "That's impossible."

"Not for Jessica," Chris said, sternly. He squatted down so he could look her in the eye in her chair. "Come on, Jess. You can do this."

Jessica took a deep breath, as she looked into his earnest eyes. She wanted to make amends for her perceived mistakes and as she thought more about Chris's proposal, she realized just how simple it might be.

"Maybe…" she said, showing some signs of positivity.

"Do it," Chris said.

Jessica began attaching the cameras to several ports on her computer terminal. With a few tweaks to their circuitry, she was able to pull up a feed from the cameras on her monitor. With Chris glancing over her shoulder, she accessed the video technology inside the cameras, syncing it to their own video control systems. A few minutes later, the screen was showing them a view inside of Drakar's volcano, showing them everything that was captured by the monitor near Drakar's throne.

"That's it!" Chris exclaimed. "You did it."

Evan and Miko rushed over to see the feed. Miko's eyes grew wide.

"Wow, you are smart," she blurted out.

"Is that who I think it is?" Evan said, as he spotted Bishop, holding the Lunati shield.

"Looks like Drakar's got trouble," Jessica said.

"Big trouble if Bishop's got the shield with him," Chris said.

"What do we do?" Jessica asked, looking at Chris.

"We go," Chris said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Evan said. "Drakar has the Lunati sword and Bishop has the Lunati shield. Our weapons are no match for them. Let them fight it out and destroy one another, if you ask me."

"Think about what you're saying," Chris said. "If we leave them to fight this out, one of them's gonna win. They won't stop until they do and whoever's left is gonna have both the shield and the sword. Now, I don't know about you, but if that's the outcome, I'd rather be part of the equation than watch on the sidelines as one of my enemies gets even stronger."

Evan silently cursed, knowing he was about to agree with Hartford.

"Well, when you put it that way," he said.

"Let's go," Jessica said, as she stood up.

"Miko, stay here," Evan said.

"No problem," Miko said, as she sat down in Jessica's seat. "Should I alert Dr. Hartford?"

"Don't bother," Chris said, as he glanced at Jessica. "Let him stew."

"Gotcha," Miko responded. "I'll be watching."

"Don't get carried away out there. I know you're upset," Chris said, as he walked through the adjoining hallway, headed for the launch bay.

"Me?" Jessica said. "I should be saying the same to you. After all, where there's Bishop, there's Addie. I just hope you can keep _your_ emotions in check."

Walking one step behind them, Evan was taking everything in. He looked over at Chris.

"You and Addie?" he said, with a smirk. "The plot thickens."

"You just don't forget which side you're on!" Chris snapped at him sarcastically.

Jessica mustered a smile as the three Rangers headed toward the Silverhawk, which would carry them quickly to Hawaii to join the fight for control in the quest for the Lunati treasure.

* * *

One floor above the launch bay, Spencer found Ian just where he expected. The elevator let Ian off in the study above the Tracking Lab. Ian huffed, as he saw Spencer, giving him that eye that only his butler knew how.

"You went too far," Spencer said, calmly.

"I expected so much from her," Ian said, his voice low and full of disappointment.

"You of all people should know that no one can live up to every expectation placed upon them," Spencer said.

"Those cameras were all around us this entire time," Ian said.

"And none of us ever noticed them," Spencer said, emphasizing the true mistake. "None of us. But I have a feeling this is about more than just cameras."

Ian shook his head.

"So, you knew about the ring too?" he said, glancing at Spencer.

"Only after Master Chris told me this morning," Spencer said, with a sigh. "She was trying to protect someone she cares deeply for. I would think that you'd admire that."

"Why would I admire that?" Ian said, angrily. "I brought her here to be loyal to me, not Garza!"

"You gave her a job, which she tried her best to do. She never put the ring in jeopardy. In fact, she did exactly what you asked her to do," Spencer said. "She secured and protected it. You're upset because she didn't tell you about it and that's a personal matter that you need to come to terms with. Loyalty isn't reserved for only one person."

"I've treated her like a member of my family. I guess I just felt her loyalty to me would come first," Ian said.

"No one knows more than I do that living in this house requires a lot of patience and the ability to see more than one side of things," Spencer said. "I never felt truly connected to anyone or anything until I arrived here and I believe Jessica feels the same way. I may not know where I came from, but I know where I belong."

"It's hard to see other sides when you're the one who feels betrayed," Ian said.

"I know. Just look at what that inability did to Gordon Tracy," Spencer said. "That's also weighing heavily on your mind and you can't take that out on Jessica either."

Ian let out a deep sigh. Spencer knew that he had gotten through to his employer. He prepared to leave him alone, but before he left the study, he looked back at Ian.

"I would think you'd want to support her," Spencer said. "Considering you know all about hiding the truth in an effort to protect someone you love."

Ian looked into Spencer's eyes and he wanted to scream, because Spencer was right. After all, it was Ian who didn't reveal his wife's cancer to his son, because he didn't feel the boy could handle the devastating news.

* * *

Addie Malcolm could hear the thunderous roar that occurred when the Lunati sword hit the shield and for a second she was worried. She had seen that force before and how much it tossed Bishop around the last time. She punched away another Dragg with her right Thunder Claw and glanced across the volcano, seeing that her brother had hit the rock face, but had not fallen anywhere near the edge of the cliff that led to the lava pit below.

She gave a sigh of relief, but only briefly, as several more Draggs began to swarm around her. Addie smashed the head of one Dragg using both Thunder Claws. She ducked a punch from another and kicked him into the lava pit.

"I've had just about enough!" Addie said, angrily.

She dropped to one knee and slammed her Thunder Claws into the stone precipice with precision. She made sure to emit just enough force to shake the area, causing four more Draggs to stumble backwards over the edge. Addie didn't want to break the ledge apart, which would surely lead to her own death.

Addie dropped one Thunder Claw and reached behind her back, producing a handful of white rocks. She tossed them onto the ground like dice and the rocks transformed into Tarok's foot soldiers, the Karths. Addie smiled behind her helmet, as her backup sprung into action, fighting against the lava-based lizards.

Across the platform on the other side of the volcano, Bishop was once again stalking Drakar.

"You know if you just give up the sword, this will all be over," Bishop said.

"I do know," Drakar said, defiantly, as he stood his ground. "And that's why I'll never let it go!"

Drakar swung the sword and Bishop ducked the blow, causing the Lunati sword to hit the rock face behind Drakar's crumbled throne. Drakar swung around for another shot, but this time Bishop blocked, using the shield, which knocked Drakar away from him and knocked Bishop to one knee.

As the battles continued, the sounds of weapons colliding and punches being thrown mixed with the sound of lava bubbles bursting below drowned out the sound of the approaching vehicle in the air above the volcano. The Silverhawk came into view and soon deposited three Power Rangers onto the scene. Chris, Evan and Jessica landed on the platform, directly in the middle of the volcano. They glanced at both sides, quickly assessing the situation.

The Red Ranger went running to one side, where Drakar & Bishop were fighting fiercely. The Pink Ranger quickly trotted off to the other side, joining the fray with the fighting Karths, Draggs and Yellow Ranger. She knew they might need a clear path to the tunnel for a quick exit. The Blue Ranger, however, stayed put right in the middle of the platform connecting the two sides. He continued to glance back and forth, wondering which side needed him most. Evan watched as a Karth and a Dragg fought out onto the platform. He smiled.

The two creatures continued to fight one another, not realizing they were getting closer to the Blue Ranger. He tapped both creatures on their shoulders. They looked to him at the exact same time. Evan brought up both his fists, nailing both foot soldiers in their heads, causing them to fall into the lava pit.

"Too easy," he said.

Back in the Tracking Lab, Miko found herself clapping, like an excited sports fan whose favorite player just scored the winning touchdown. As she had her eyes glued to the screen, the elevator door opened in front of her. She peeked around the computer terminal and saw Spencer and Dr. Hartford exit. They each looked surprised to find Miko was the only one in the lab.

"Where are Chris and the others?" Ian asked.

Miko wondered how she could explain, but instead of saying anything she pointed to the monitor screen. Ian and Spencer gathered around her and saw exactly where the Rangers were.

"What the devil are they doing there?" Spencer wondered.

"It was Jessica," Miko revealed. "She reversed Drakar's cameras and we got this feed. They saw Tarok's crew there fighting Drakar and figured they should join in."

As Miko explained, Ian's eyes never left the feed which was now showing the Pink Ranger in a crowd of Draggs and Karths. Ian almost smiled to acknowledge Jessica's ingenuity and how it had come through once more. For he knew if the Rangers were successful on this mission, they just might return with the last two pieces of the Lunati treasure.

* * *

Jessica kicked another Karth in the chest, causing it to fall onto another one. She twisted around quickly, swiping at a Dragg with her hand blaster sword, causing his body to spark with damage, as he fell away from her. She caught sight of the Yellow Ranger and watched as her counterpart knocked away two Draggs blocking her path. It was then that Addie noticed the new arrival.

"Not you again!" Addie shouted, as she ran towards Jessica with her Thunder Claws still on her hands.

She brought the dual weapons down on the Pink Ranger, but Jessica ducked, causing them to hit the rock wall. Several pieces of stone were chipped off the wall as a result. Jessica kicked her leg up high, hitting Addie's forearms and knocking her a few paces back.

"Why can't I ever get the Red one?" Addie said, annoyed.

"Maybe because the last time you came face to face you tried to kill him!" Jessica shot back.

Addie screamed in anger as she raised her Thunder Claws for another strike. Jessica dropped to her knees and fired her hand blaster at the twin weapons, again knocking Addie backwards.

"That wasn't me," Addie shouted with frustration.

"It certainly looked like you," Jessica said, angrily. "And Chris would be wise to stay far, far away."

Addie went back on the assault, furious that Chris might feel the same way Jessica did.

On the platform a few feet away from the women, Evan Yukito continued to fight off any stray Draggs or Karths that wandered close to him, happily knocking them right into the boiling lava pit below him.

On the other side of the volcano, Chris found himself holding tight to his Power Staff above his head, as he tried not to submit to the will of both Drakar and Bishop. The Ferum leader had Zel pushing on one end of the weapon and Bishop had drawn his hand blaster sword, attempting to come down on him from the other side. Chris groaned, as he tried to muster all of his strength to fight both of them off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Blue Ranger toying with more foot soldiers on the stone bridge.

"I could use a little help here," Chris called out.

Evan scored a spin kick, knocking the Karth in front of him off of the platform. He pulled his hand blaster and fired on Bishop, hitting him right in the ribs and causing him to back away from the Red Ranger.

"All you had to do was ask," Evan called out, as he took on another approaching Dragg.

Chris managed to push Drakar away and spun around, plunging his three-bladed staff right into Drakar's midsection, which lit up with damage, sending Drakar tumbling into the wreckage of his throne.

Chris turned quickly, as Bishop was getting back to his feet. The Black Hunter spun around, aiming the shield right at Chris, who pushed his weapon out in front of him, hoping to block the brunt of the strike, but the force of the shield sent him flying backwards into the rock face.

Bishop turned towards the Blue Ranger and stormed out onto the stone bridge, swinging his hand blaster sword, which Evan blocked with his identical weapon.

"You're still a sell-out I see!" Bishop shouted.

"Takes one to know one!" Evan said, as he fought back, matching Bishop's strikes, blocking each of his attempted cuts.

Evan's words fired Bishop up even more. As the anger overcame his body, he could feel even more power coming from the shield. Bishop's power intensified and he sent the shield right into the Blue Ranger's chest, sending him flying backwards through the air with brute force.

The Blue Ranger screamed out, as his body slew out of his own control. Addie & Jessica continued sparring when they both saw the Blue Ranger flying straight towards them. Both women dived out of the way quickly, leaving only a Karth behind. The Blue Ranger crashed into the Karth, carrying it right into the volcano's rock wall. The Karth smashed into the rock face, crumbling instantly and managing to break the Blue Ranger's fall, as he collided with the wall as well.

As the Pink Ranger and Yellow Hunter dove out of the way of the flying Ranger, neither noticed there was no more solid ground to land on and they both tumbled over the ledge. Each of them held onto the side of the precipice on their side of the volcano. With the foot soldiers busy fighting each other, Addie knew they wouldn't come to her rescue. She looked over at her brother, whose eyes had returned to Drakar on the other side of the volcano. She saw him walking across the bridge back that way, away from her.

"Bishop!" she called out, but got no response.

"Oh my god," Ian said, breathlessly, as he saw Jessica and Addie hanging. "Jessica's losing her grip."

Sure enough, one of the Pink Ranger's gloved hands release the ledge and she was left hanging by one hand. She screamed out, trying to muster the strength to pull herself up. Just before she felt her other hand losing its grip, she was saved. She looked up to see the Blue Ranger had grabbed hold of her arm.

"Evan," she said, relieved.

"Help!" Addie screamed several feet away from them.

Both of them glanced in her direction, but with the Karths and Draggs taking up so much space on the ledge, Evan didn't have the room to save both of them.

On the other side of the volcano, Chris Hartford, however, caught sight of Addie's plight. He glanced over, seeing Evan had caught hold of Jessica. Chris then spotted Bishop walking slowly towards Drakar, focused intently on him. Drakar got to his feet, holding tight to the sword.

Chris ran up to Bishop, blocking his path.

"Your sister is calling for you!" he shouted.

The Black Hunter, however, only saw the obstacle in his way. He elbowed the Red Ranger in the neck, knocking him out of his way.

"I'm slipping!" Addie yelled.

Chris landed on the ledge on the other side of the volcano and saw one of her hands let go of the ledge.

"Hartford!" Evan shouted. "Hover Strike!"

Evan extended his left hand, causing the large weapon to materialize on his hand, as he held onto Jessica with the other hand.

"Catch!" he shouted to Chris, as he hurled his weapon across the lava pit.

The Red Ranger jumped into the air, catching the Hover Strike in midair over the lava pit. Chris activated the weapon, which allowed him to glide over to the other side, just as Addie's other hand let go. He caught her with his free hand and the two were soon raised back onto the ledge, thanks to the Blue Ranger's weapon.

"Thanks," she said.

Without a word, Chris glanced at Evan, seeing him pulling Jessica to safety. He felt relieved himself, but as he looked back across the lava pit to the other side of the volcano, he saw Drakar and Bishop still fighting furiously close to the edge. Drakar scored a major strike with the Lunati sword that caused Bishop's suit to light up with damage. But the Black Hunter didn't fall. He let out a fierce battle cry and slammed down on Drakar with the shield. Drakar used the sword to block the strike, but as the shield came down, it also collided with Drakar's helmet, unsettling it from his head once again. Drakar lost his strength in that instant.

Bishop was knocked backwards from the brunt of the blast. As his head hit the rock face, he fell down onto the ledge, unconscious. Drakar fell to his knees, grabbing at his helmet with one hand, as he began to lose control of his body.

Chris watched breathlessly, as the Ferum leader and his father's former friend, fell over the ledge. Chris took off into the air with the Hover Strike once more, landing on the ledge, just in time to grab hold of Drakar's hand, which still held the Lunati sword. Chris had to hold on with both hands, to grip both Drakar and the sword.

"No!" Drakar shouted, as he began to lose his grip on the helmet on his head.

He tried repeatedly to fix the helmet, which was the only thing keeping him in his dragon form.

"Grab onto me!" Chris shouted to him.

But as the Ferum leader's grasp on the helmet was lost, he watched it fall into the lava pit below, melting. His body went through violent convulsions as he transformed back into his human form. But Gordon Tracy could no longer live without that helmet.

"Let go of me!" Gordon shouted. "I need it!"

He ripped his own hand away from the Red Ranger and fell into the boiling lava pit, which killed him instantly.

"No!" Chris shouted, traumatized by what he had just seen.

All that was left in his hand was the Lunati sword. Chris sat on the ledge, completely frozen by what had happened. His comrades on the other side of the volcano were busy fighting off the Karths, as the contingent of Draggs all turned to lava upon the destruction of Drakar's helmet.

Then, the volcano began to shake.

As Jessica kicked away another Karth, she glanced over the ledge on the other side of the volcano and she saw the burning orange lava begin to rise, as a tiny pool of red in the center of it expanded. She realized that was the exact spot where Drakar's helmet fell into the pit.

"It's going to erupt," she said, looking over at Evan.

"What?" he said, as he knocked the last Karth right over the edge.

"The volcano," she said, as she ran up to him. "It's going to erupt!"

They both looked across the chasm and saw Chris sitting still on the other side. They couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

"Chris!" Jessica shouted. "Chris, come on!"

There was no response from the Red Ranger. They both ran across the stone bridge to the other side, as the volcano began to shake even more. The Pink Ranger knelt next to him, shaking his ram.

"Chris, get up," she said. "We have to go, now!"

Evan groaned, as he put Chris's arm around his neck and pulled him to his feet. Jessica grabbed his other arm, which was still holding tight to the Lunati sword. They quickly ran across the stone bridge, as the volcano began to quake more violently. They passed Addie on their way towards the tunnel exit.

"Get out," Jessica mumbled as they passed her. "It's going to blow."

Addie panicked, as she looked back across the volcano, at her brother, still knocked out on the other side.

"Bishop!" she shouted, but he did not respond.

Addie tossed another handful of stones across the volcano near her brother. Before long four Karths had appeared. The quartet picked up Bishop and fled, along with Addie and the shield.

Outside the volcano, the three Rangers took cover. At that moment, the volcano erupted, sending lava spewing out in every direction. Jessica called on the Silverhawk and they were gone. As Chris sat, staring out the window of the vehicle, he saw the lava spilling out of the volcano at full force.

Back in the Tracking Lab, Spencer and Miko were both shocked by the turn of events. Ian Hartford sat, staring at the screen and the image of the Red Ranger, before the feed ended abruptly. He had been unable to avert his eyes.

"Sir…" Spencer spoke, unsure of what to say in regards to his fallen friend.

After a few seconds, he heard Ian.

"It's over," Ian said, still stunned.

* * *

A few hours later, Dr. Ian Hartford found himself back on the doorstep of Karen Tracy. The woman opened her hotel room door and gave a pleasant smile.

"Ian, this is a surprise," she said, greeting him.

Ian glanced into her eyes and she could see the sadness peeking out.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "What's happened?"

Ian propelled his chair into her hotel room, without answering.

In her heart, Karen knew it was big. She watched Ian roll over to the table where she had placed the documents regarding her husband's death declaration. Ian neatly folded the documents and looked back at her.

"You don't have to worry about this anymore," he said.

With those words, Karen understood. She sat down on the closest chair and stared straight ahead. She had cried a river of tears the day she thought her husband had committed suicide. Now, she found, she had no tears left.

Ian rolled over to her, placing his comforting hand on her leg.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wish we could have saved him."

Karen took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, remembering the man she loved, the man she had mourned for once before. Ian didn't know what more to say and he wasn't sure if she would even be able to formulate a true response. Then, she said something that helped him understand.

"I think it's time for me to go home," she said, quietly.

Ian shared the somber moment with her.

_As the newly-graduated students of Oxford University mingled with their families and friends, snapping pictures, Jessica Lorrie made her way through the crowd, managing to smile whenever she passed a smiling face, or was offered a congratulatory handshake for her speech, which she had pulled off flawlessly. _

_Jessica passed a row of seats and stopped for a moment, staring at two in particular. They had been reserved for her parents. They had remained empty. Jessica took a deep breath and continued to make her way through the crowd, ready for her long day to end. _

_Then, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Jessica turned to see the middle-aged American man smiling at her. _

"_Jessica Lorrie," he said, warmly. _

"_Yes."_

"_I was watching your speech. It was perfectly executed," the man said._

"_Eh, I flubbed a couple of lines actually," she said, always more critical of herself than others were. "But thank you."_

"_My Latin's a little rusty, like most of the stuffed shirts here," he said, with a smile. "No one noticed."_

"_Thanks again."_

"_I have to confess, I didn't come for the speech," he said. "I came to offer you a job."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Jessica Lorrie, double major in engineering and physics, with a flare for ancient history," the man recited, as if he had memorized her college transcripts. "Aced all courses and graduated a year early."_

"_That's me," she said._

"_Then, I think you're exactly who I'm looking for," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Dr. Ian Hartford and I have a unique opportunity that I think you'd be perfect for, as long as you don't mind heavy travel…and relocating to California."_

_Jessica eyed him curiously and then she caught sight of those two empty seats again. She looked back at him and smiled. _

"_Tell me more."_

Jessica smiled a bit as she remembered her first meeting with Dr. Hartford. She closed the passenger door of her car, after helping him get settled in. She made her way to the driver's side and started the car, preparing to leave the Hotel Wyndham behind. She watched him lock his seatbelt into place.

"I'm sorry," Ian said, knowing she was looking at him. "The way I treated you today was wrong."

Jessica looked a bit surprised.

"You weren't wrong," she said. "I screwed up."

"No, you didn't," Ian said, with a sigh. "You managed to protect someone you cared about while still doing the exact job I hired you for. You found and secured the Lunati pendant. In fact, you were so good at your job that no one ever caught on—not even me."

Jessica smiled a bit, grateful for his apology. Ian grabbed her hand, as he pulled the ring from his pocket and placed it in her palm.

"I don't understand," she said.

"I think this will be safer in your hands than it could ever be in mine," Ian said.

* * *

Addie returned to the shoe factory with a frown on her face. She was carrying the Lunati shield, but she made sure not to hold it in the manner it was designed for. She carried it like a gigantic plate, never touching the handle. She didn't want the power, she told herself.

She couldn't help but glance at her brother, now unmorphed, still being carried by the only four Karths to make it out of the volcano in one piece. She followed, as they carried Bishop down the metal staircase.

Upon hearing their arrival, Tarok quickly left behind his reading of the Egyptian text and glanced over at the stairs, seeing Addie carrying the shield. He looked around, curiously.

"I do not sense the Lunati sword's presence," he said. "Where is it?"

He walked right past the Karths that carried Bishop off to his room. Tarok blocked Addie's path.

"The Rangers showed up and they got it," Addie admitted.

"This is not good," Tarok said, seething with anger. "Is your brother injured badly?"

"I don't think so," she said. "He just hit his head. He mumbled a bit on the way back here. He's gonna have a monster headache, but that will probably be it. His suit protected him from most of the damage. Can't say the same for Drakar though."

"The Ferum are no longer a problem?" Tarok surmised.

Addie shook her head.

"That means that the only thing standing in my way now is Hartford and his Rangers," Tarok said, proudly.

"You mean _our_ way, don't you?" Addie corrected.

Tarok stared into her eyes.

"You and your brother will get what's coming to you, I assure you," Tarok said, eyeing the shield.

He reached his hands out and Addie gladly handed it over. Part of her was glad Bishop was unconscious and unable to hold onto it any longer. It was changing him too much. Tarok studied the shield closely, walking away from Addie. She shook her head, knowing Tarok was already corrupted. She could only imagine the kind of king he had been to the Lunati. She let him celebrate his small victory over having the shield and she turned away from him, deciding to check on her brother.

But as she turned, Addie caught sight of the familiar book on the table where Tarok had been standing before. As she walked a bit closer, she saw the image of the Sutekh idol on the pages. Addie struggled to hide her shock and steady her breathing. Tarok had been reading up on the demon inside of her. She glanced back at Tarok, whose back was still turned to her. Addie had a look of intense fear on her face, as she wondered exactly who she and her brother had pledged to help.

* * *

"You look a lot better," Jessica exclaimed, as she and Ian stepped off the elevator and entered the Tracking Lab.

Chris took a deep breath.

"The hot shower helped," he said. "It was all so surreal. He was there and then—gone."

"It wasn't your fault, son," Ian said. "He let go. Gordon made his choice."

"He's right, Master Chris," Spencer chimed in. "You cannot blame yourself."

Evan glanced at them all, seeing their somber faces.

"Come on," he said, happily. "We should be celebrating. We got the sword!"

Miko smiled at his side, nodding in agreement.

"I agree," Jessica said. "Zel's finally free and that's definitely something to celebrate."

Chris held up the Lunati sword and twisted the oval-shaped control knob, allowing Zel to transform into his humanoid form.

"I am back," Zel spoke, as he glanced around, seeing his surroundings. "You've freed me from Drakar."

"Glad to have you back, Zel," Jessica said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Drakar?" Zel wondered.

"He's gone," Ian said, sadly. "For good."

"Such a waste," Zel said, shaking his head. "He had the soul of a man, but made so many monstrous decisions."

"He was still a man," Chris said, somberly. "Just as flawed as the rest of us."

"This doesn't sound a celebration to me," Spencer said, attempting to raise everyone's spirits. "We have come so far. We have the Lunati chalice, the pendant—or ring, the crown jewel and now the Lunati sword back in one piece."

Spencer walked right up to Zel, looking him in the eye up-close for the first time.

"And we're going to make sure you stay that way," he said, happily.

As Zel's glowing green eyes stared into Spencer's, the Lunati creature slowly took a step back away from him, almost in fear. Chris and Jessica picked up on his movement, since they were standing at his sides.

"Zel, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Was it something I said?" Spencer wondered.

"You," Zel said, almost breathlessly. "I can sense it."

"Sense what?" Ian asked.

"This man…he is Lunati," Zel said, as he pointed directly at Spencer.

All eyes fell on the Hartfords' butler. Spencer's face went cold, as the look of shock appeared.

* * *

A gentle rain fell on a six-story building and its adjacent parking lot. The large drops of much-needed water fell on each of the cars in the parking lot and even upon the one motorcycle in the parking lot. It was covered with a small black tarp, which effectively caught each of the drops and allowed them to slide down onto the concrete.

Even, as the downpour hit the windows, no one inside reacted to the weather. They all had much higher priorities. Inside the building there was seemingly a sea of white. Whether they were nurses clad in their white uniforms or doctors in their white coats, they were everywhere.

One of these nurses quietly whistled, as she prepared for the last patient on her rounds. She glanced at the chart, running her finger across the paper until she reached the name. She tapped it with her finger and grabbed a small white cup.

She located the appropriate pill bottles and placed them next to the white cup. She checked the labels once more, to make sure they matched the patient's name.

"Garza," she read.

She placed the pills into the small white cup, now filled with medicine. She laid the cup onto a small silver tray and then grabbed a bottle of water, which joined the white cup on the tray. The nurse began to whistle again, as she made her way to the third floor of the institution. It was time for patient Garza's medication.

The nurse turned a corner and almost collided with the man in the black leather jacket.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Excuse me."

"You scared me, Detective."

"I thought I heard you coming," he said, quietly, as he glanced at the tray.

She took a deep breath and handed him the bottle of water.

"I figured you could use that," she said. "I could get into a lot of trouble for this."

"Please," Garza begged. "It'll only be a minute."

"Okay, but only because you've been coming here every day and unlike the doctors, I actually think it might do some good," the nurse explained.

"Thank you," Garza said.

The nurse made her way to the right room and unlocked the door. She walked inside, followed by Detective Stephen Garza. She smiled at the patient, who lay still on the bed, in the completely white room.

"Good evening," the nurse said with a smile. "It's that time again, sweetie."

She gently took hold of the patient's arm, helping to sit her up on the side of the bed.

"There's someone here to see you," the nurse said, politely, as she looked over at Garza.

"Hey, mom," Garza said, with a smile.

THE END

Next time on**  
Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Spencer is shaken to his core by Zel's revelation.  
Garza reaches out to his mother and in the face  
of her suspicions, Addie reaches out to Chris.  
But when Tarok reveals to Addie that he can purge  
the evil spirit within her, she finds herself once  
again trusting Tarok, who has his own sinister  
plan to gain all of the Lunati treasure.


	24. Apocalypse Now, 1

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #24  
"Apocalypse Now 1"

Faith

It's the belief in an unseen, higher power. It drives us forward, giving us confidence that we can succeed, despite the odds. Faith is the trust that we can persevere against our enemies. It's the strength to finish what we start and the obligation we carry to those around us, those that trust us to prevail for their safety, their protection and their hope for a better world.

In the quest for the Lunati treasure, faith is a driving force. For some, it is the faith that order can be restored. For others, it is the faith that they will accomplish their agenda to capture their greatest reward, be it good or evil. But as the journey has grown arduous and difficult, faith can wane. The loss of faith in our mission, the loss of faith in those we choose to stand with and the loss of faith in our hearts can lead to more than defeat, but to utter chaos and destruction.

Chris Hartford quietly walked into the Tracking Lab in the basement of his childhood home, a place that had begun to feel a lot more like home for him over the last few months. So much had happened since his return to Silver City, he thought, as he looked around the Tracking Lab, holding tight to the manila folder in his hand.

It had taken Chris some time to come to terms with Drakar's death, which he had felt partially responsible for. Even though he felt the man let go of his hand, Chris still wondered if he could have done more to save him. It was Drakar that had started this journey for Chris after his attack on his father. Even though that chapter had come to a close for his enemy, the war still waged on.

Chris walked over to the large compass symbol on the wall, which hid the relic storage locker behind the wall. Chris ran his hand across the symbol, knowing that the Lunati chalice, sword and crown jewel were safely sealed away. But there were still pieces to this grand puzzle out there, in the hands of his other great enemy.

Chris took a deep breath as he opened the folder he carried. He skimmed through the files on Addie Malcolm and her family until he got to the written account of how Tarok was released in the first place. Jessica's text was extremely thorough, as Chris expected. As he read the file, he could picture the events as if they were streaming video inside his head.

_The Sub Diver descended further into the depths of the ocean, headed towards a Lunati signal that seemed to be getting stronger. The Pink Ranger was at the helm of her white, black and pink zord as it propelled deeper into the waters. _

_Standing behind her inside the cockpit, the Black and Yellow Rangers watched the front window with great anticipation, mixed with excitement and a bit of anxiety. This was their first mission since being hired by Ian Hartford. _

"_We're getting closer," Bishop spoke. _

"_Can we go any faster?" Addie wondered. Her voice was more excited than anyone else's._

"_Slow and steady," Jessica responded. "A lot of this area is uncharted since it's so far below sea level. We don't want to disturb anything."_

"_Look!" Addie called out, as she pointed out the window. _

_All three Rangers locked eyes with what appeared to be a large underwater structure. Blackened and barnacled, the structure didn't appear whole, as several chunks of it had been compromised by the rough waters. There was still enough of it intact to raise the interest of the trio inside the approaching zord. _

_Jessica reached out to her control console and opened a communications channel. _

"_Dr. Hartford, are you seeing this?" she called out. _

"_Every bit of it," Ian responded from inside the Silverhawk several feet above the water. _

"_We're going to check it out," she said. _

"_You can't take the Sub Diver too close," Ian said. "We don't want to cause anymore damage to the exterior. It could compromise the structural integrity and the whole thing could collapse."_

"_I understand," Jessica answered._

"_Bishop, Addie, here's your chance," Ian said. "I want you two to scout the area. Assess the situation and report back."_

"_Are you sure?" Jessica said quickly, caught off-guard by his choice. "They're still rookies."_

"_We can handle it," Bishop said, confidently, before turning to Addie. "Come on."_

_The Yellow & Black Rangers exited the zord, using specialized diving gliders that carried them quickly through the deep waters. They soon found an opening into the buried structure and entered, as Jessica watched. Once they were out of sight, she turned her attention back to her boss. _

"_I hope you know what you're doing," Jessica said to him. _

"_Have a little trust, Jessica," Ian said. "They're good kids."_

_Inside the structure, the Black & Yellow Rangers made their way into a cavern, deep inside of the structure. They were both surprised to find that no water had seeped that far inside. They approached a large stone door and used their combined strength to push it open. _

"_Wow," Addie uttered, as they walked inside the hall._

_In the middle of the stone room was a stone podium. The siblings walked over to it and Bishop noticed the markings on top of the stone post._

"_Looks like Lunati text," he said. _

_Addie looked closely at it and was confused._

"_This calls for a translation," she said, as she slid open her tracker and scanned the text. "This is interesting," she read. "It says that the greatest of the Lunati lies within."_

"_Jackpot," Bishop said, grabbing his own Tracker and activating a communications link. "Dr. Hartford, it looks like there's some kind of stone casing in here that's emitting the Lunati signal we picked up."_

"_What's the surface condition?" Ian asked. _

"_All clear," Bishop responded. "Once we got further inside, there was no sign of water. It all looks really preserved."_

"_There's a massive air pocket," Addie reported, as she continued scanning with her tracker. _

_She caused her suit to disappear, demorphing, to her brother's shock._

"_Addie!" he yelled. _

"_It's okay," she said, with a smile. "I told you there was an air pocket."_

_Bishop demorphed as well, still sighing at his sister's overzealous decision. _

"_Sit tight. We're on our way," Ian announced._

Inside the Tracking Lab, Chris took a seat, as he continued to read, engrossed by the story Jessica had compiled.

_Bishop and Addie continued looking around the large stone room, with its grand columns which sat in a perfect circle around the podium. _

"_You think this could have been part of the Lunati kingdom?" Addie wondered. _

"_It was," Jessica called out._

_Bishop & Addie turned to see Jessica & Ian enter the room. Neither was morphed. _

"_The coordinates of this spot match those from the original Lunati text I found," Ian revealed. "That's how I knew where to start the search."_

_Jessica walked over to the podium, running her tracker along the text and confirming Addie's earlier discovery. _

"_This is definitely where the signal's coming from," Jessica said, as she looked around the podium. As she stepped around the podium, she noticed something interesting about the platform it sat on. "The floor here feels hollow. I think there may be a hidden compartment of some kind underneath this."_

"_Well, what are we waiting for?" Ian said, beaming. "Let's open it."_

_All four of them exchanged excited looks. Ian began feeling around the podium until he found a switch. After pulling it downward, they all felt the ground begin to shake a bit. The team jumped off of the platform, as the podium began to spin around quickly, as it lowered into the platform below it. Once it became flush with the ground, the entire platform slide aside, revealing a tomb. _

_Ian and the others approached it and his jaw dropped. _

"_Unbelievable," he said. _

"_The signal's off the charts," Jessica said, as she scanned the tomb. _

"_I have a feeling this is more than just a relic," Bishop added. _

"_What if it's the whole treasure?" Addie asked. "Maybe someone already collected it all and put it here."_

"_I don't think so," Jessica said. "It wouldn't make sense, given what we know from the text. The treasure was scattered all over. It must be something else."_

"_There's one way to find the answer," Ian said, as he reached for the seal on the tomb. _

_Bishop grabbed his hand before he could touch it. _

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked._

_Ian pulled his hand away from Bishop and grabbed hold of the seal, turning it with all of his strength. The dust on the tomb transferred to his hand, as the seal began to move. All eyes were on the tomb, as it began to move. Ian let go of the seal, as the coffin-shaped casing began to slide open, revealing a sleeping man in white robes. _

_The four shocked faces couldn't help but watch stunned as they saw the creature preserved perfectly within the tomb. All four of them leaned over the tomb, wondering about the being inside. _

"_Is he alive?" Addie asked. _

_Before Ian or Jessica could answer, Tarok's eyes popped open. He saw the four humans above him and he quickly touched the sides of the tomb, causing electrical energy to build up, zapping all four of them with a power so strong that they were thrown away from the tomb and landed several feet away from it. _

_As they regained their bearings, they glanced over to see Tarok rising from the tomb, levitating above their heads. _

"_I have been awakened, finally!" Tarok shouted. "My power is restored."_

_Ian and the others tried to get to their feet, but Tarok sent out another burst of his electrical energy, stunning them all into submission once again. He chuckled loudly. _

"_You are not Lunati," Tarok knew instantly. "Much time has passed. The throne will be mine!"_

Chris shook his head, silently cursing his father for opening that tomb. It was a huge mistake. They had no idea what they were dealing with. Chris took a deep breath, as he contemplated the power within Tarok.

At that moment, his tracker sounded. Chris stood up and slide the device open, looking a bit confused. He figured Jessica & Evan were upstairs and no one was in the lab to use it to contact him. That left only two other trackers.

"This is Chris."

"I need to speak with you," the caller responded.

"What about?"

"Please, just meet me. It's important."

A long moment of silence passed, as Chris contemplated his next move.

"Okay," he said.

"Come alone."

"You better do the same," he shot back.

"Follow my tracker signal and you'll find me."

Chris got a reading on the other tracker and headed to his car. He left the folder in the lab, not wanting to lose its contents. As he jumped into his car, he sighed, thinking about his destination and the meeting he was about to attend.

"Addie," he said.

* * *

As Jessica Lorrie approached the kitchen inside the Hartford mansion, she couldn't help but take in the sweet aroma she smelled coming from that room. Her feelings of anxiety over her friend and countryman, Spencer and the revelations about his past almost subsided, until she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, you must be feeling better," Jessica said with a smile. "That smells wonderful."

She walked up to the counter in the center of the large kitchen, just as she heard the oven close. Then, her smile faded when she saw the chef's head pop up to face her. It wasn't Spencer.

"Thank you!" Miko said, beaming with pride. "It's the apricot glaze for the cheesecake I'm making. It's Yuki's favorite."

Jessica frowned a bit, as she glanced around the kitchen.

"Does Spencer know you're in here cooking?"

"No, I haven't seen him today," Miko replied.

Jessica sighed.

"What about Chris?"

"I haven't seen him," Miko said, shaking her head.

"Dr. Hartford?"

"I haven't seen him," Miko repeated.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Evan? I'm sure you've seen him today," Jessica said, sarcastically.

"Actually…I haven't seen him around either," Miko said, surprising herself. "You want to try some cheesecake when it's done?"

"No thanks," Jessica said, as she exited the kitchen.

She trotted up the front staircase until she reached the second floor. Jessica walked up to Spencer's bedroom door and knocked. There was no answer.

"Spencer, it's me," she spoke. "Can I come in, please?"

After a few moments, she heard the door unlock and Spencer opened it with a sigh, inviting her inside.

"You haven't come down all day. I was worried," Jessica said. "Everyone is…except Miko. You know she's cooking?"

"Oh," Spencer said, nonchalantly, as if he were a hundred miles away.

"She's using your oven!" Jessica said, hoping for more of a reaction.

Spencer looked into Jessica's eyes somberly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lorrie, but food is the last thing on my mind," Spencer said.

"I know and that's why I wanted to check on you. You've never been this quiet before."

Spencer took a deep breath, as he tried to form the words to communicate his feelings.

"I gave up hope many, many years ago that I would ever find out where I came from," Spencer said. "After 65 years, it just didn't seem important anymore. I had my identity. I had my life. Now, when I look in the mirror, I see a stranger. It's like I'm a child all over again. Like my future is full of so much uncertainty as it was back then."

"That's completely understandable," Jessica responded. "This is a huge shock. No one could have guessed that this quest would lead to something so major for you. But that doesn't mean things have to change."

"Things have changed, Miss Lorrie," Spencer said, seriously. "One revelation, one answer has left me with more questions than I could ever have imagined. I've never felt so unsettled before. You know there is some comfort in not knowing about your past, after such a long time."

"Ignorance is bliss," Jessica said.

"The only thing I know now is that I come from some ancient civilization that supposedly died out hundreds of years ago," Spencer said, shaking his head. "How is that even possible?"

"We have no reason to doubt Zel's senses, but if he's right, there has to be an answer," Jessica said.

"If he's right, I could count Tarok as one of my ancestors," Spencer said, giving Jessica a look of disgust. "And you have no idea how repulsive that prospect is. What if I'm like him?"

"Spencer, you're nothing like him," Jessica said. "And I doubt Tarok is your ancestor. He was asleep in that tomb since the fall of the Lunati Empire. He has no descendants."

"Still, you must admit that the Lunati we've encountered are less than…humane."

"And you're more humane than anyone I've ever met," Jessica said. "You can't start thinking the worst, because if you do it'll become a self-fulfilling prophecy and you'll find yourself questioning everything you believe."

Spencer wanted to tell her it was already too late for that as well, but instead he was silent.

"What if I can find information about your real ancestors?" Jessica said. "Would that make you feel better? They can't be all bad."

"My parents came from a long line of Lunati and they abandoned me as a child. Forgive me if that makes it hard to imagine a kind-hearted soul from that culture," Spencer said, sadly.

"Just, please let me see what I can find out. You don't have the luxury of ignorance anymore," Jessica said. "You might as well know the real truth."

After a few minutes of silence, Spencer sighed.

"All right," he conceded. "Thank you, Miss Lorrie."

Jessica headed for the door with a renewed sense of purpose. She turned back to Spencer and smiled.

"And if I find some answers, you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Spencer wondered.

"You'll start calling me Jessica," she said, with a wink.

* * *

As Chris drove up to his destination, he parked almost a mile away from the coordinates he saw blinking on his tracker screen. He didn't want to risk driving his new corvette on unpaved road. Chris peeked out the window and saw her standing in a clearing just beyond a crop of trees. He knew the area well and so did Addie.

Chris made his way through the brush and Addie watched closely, as he came closer. Chris suspiciously looked around, wondering if her brother might pop up at any second.

"It's just me," Addie said, earnestly.

"You'll have to excuse me if I find it hard to believe you," Chris said.

"Nice wheels," Addie said.

"Thanks, now why did you call me out here?" Chris said, cutting to the chase and catching her off-guard with his hard response.

Addie took a deep breath, as her eyes dropped to the ground. She nervously dug her brown boot into the dirt below her. This was the spot where Tarok's caverns had once stood, until the Ja'Vey destroyed them, with Addie inside. It had taken her a long while to get over the incident, but she had tried to put it behind her. It was the same thing she was trying to do now with Chris.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," she spoke, as she looked up into his eyes. "For what happened downtown."

"Oh that," Chris said, sarcastically.

"I never meant to hurt you," Addie said. "When I thought you died—"

"It's fine," Chris said.

"No, it's not," Addie said. "It changed everything. Before that—there was…something between us."

"It's all in the past now," Chris said, not looking at her, trying to fight the urge to tell her about the dream he experienced while he was unconscious.

Chris wanted to help her, but the scared, terrified Addie that he had encountered in his dream was not the same person he had been fighting against that day.

"But it's not. That's just it," Addie said, sadly. "That day, that wasn't me. There was—there is something inside of me that I can't truly control and…it's evil."

Chris looked into her eyes at that moment.

"When my parents took us to Egypt, they died while looking for this statue—"

"The Setesh Idol," Chris said, interrupting her.

Addie looked surprised.

"You know about it?"

"Thanks to Jessica, I've been brought up to date on everything about you," Chris revealed.

"I doubt she could tell you that there was a demonic spirit trapped in that statue, since I only found out about it recently myself," Addie said. "It's inside of me and it's evil. I feel like I'm just waiting for it to come out again and destroy everything I care about. When I realized what it made me do to you, it was hard to cope."

Chris finally emerged from his tough exterior and touched Addie's arm.

"If you want to make it up to me, then come back with me to the mansion, now," Chris said, nervously.

"What?" Addie said, shocked.

"My father is coming up with a plan to take down Tarok and get the crown & shield back," Chris revealed. "You can help us stop him, for good."

Addie turned away from Chris, pulling her arm from his grasp. She was hiding her fear from him.

"I can't do that," she said, sadly.

"This is about Bishop?" Chris wondered. "You can't let him dictate your future. He makes his choices and you make yours."

"That's not it!" Addie said, loudly, with her back still turned. "This thing inside me…Tarok promised he would get it out if he got the treasure. He promised to bring my parents back."

Chris gave her an incredulous look, as he walked up to her, gently grabbing her by the arms.

"There's no guarantees that he'll follow through," Chris said, frustrated. "You have no idea what Tarok will do if he gets all of the relics. Can you really put your trust in him?"

"I have to," Addie said.

"He's lied to you!" Chris said, forcefully.

Addie closed her eyes, trying not to hear him.

"He's not the Lunati king!" Chris said. "I bet he never told you that."

Addie looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Don't you see? He's just using you and Bishop too, but this is your chance. You can come with me and we can end this together," Chris said.

The revelation about Tarok began to sink in for Addie. She looked into Chris's eyes and she could see that he wanted desperately to help her. But deep down, she felt the Lunati treasure would not help her if it were in Ian Hartford's hands.

"I have to go," she said, walking off quickly.

"Addie, come on!" Chris called out after her, but she didn't stop.

As she heard his calls, she didn't turn back. Unfortunately, at that moment, Addie was also unsure that Tarok would actually help her either once he got his hands on the treasure. She had placed her faith in the Lunati king…but now she knew that the Lunati king was dead.

* * *

Tarok ascended the metal staircase from the basement of the shoe factory that acted as his current lair. He had heard the thrashing from below and he had grown tired of the noise, especially since he was expecting a visitor. As he walked into the darkened main factory assembly area, he spotted his Black hunter throwing old, dusty equipment around.

"Are you looking for something?" Tarok asked, deviously. He already had his suspicions.

"Yeah!" Bishop yelled, as he stormed over to him. "Where's the shield? You took it from me while I was knocked out!"

"Your failure at the volcano was not something to be rewarded," Tarok said, sternly. "Besides, you were never told you could keep the shield permanently. It was time to move it."

"Move it? Where?"

"The time for my ascension to the throne is coming quickly," Tarok explained. "I am preparing myself. It is time for you to refocus and prepare as well."

"What are you talking about?" Bishop asked, curiously.

"I grow tired of waiting. Once the treasure is in my hands, I will restore this world to what it once was. It is time to make that happen."

"And how do you plan on getting the other relics from Hartford?" Bishop wondered.

"I have a plan," Tarok said, boldly. "You will go to the Hartford mansion and retrieve them!"

Bishop gave Tarok a confused look.

"Yeah," he said, sarcastically. "What's the real plan?"

"I am not joking!" Tarok said.

"You expect me to just waltz in there, ask nicely and wait for them to hand them over?"

"I expect you to barge in, defeat them and take what rightfully belongs to me!" Tarok said, forcefully. "That was our deal."

Bishop scowled, as he began to nervously tap his foot on the concrete floor.

"When does your plan begin?" Bishop reluctantly asked.

"Right now," Tarok said. "You should go prepare yourself for battle."

Bishop sighed. "I'll need to wait for Addie. She's out."

"No," Tarok said, quickly. "Your sister will not be going with you."

"Why not?" Bishop asked, defiantly.

"She is easily swayed by the Red Ranger. You cannot afford any distractions from your mission," Tarok said. "You will take an army of Karths. They will suffice."

Deep down, Bishop knew Tarok was right about Addie's emotions towards Chris Hartford, but he did not want to go without her.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bishop spoke.

"It is good that your feelings do not influence my decisions," Tarok shot back.

It was then that Bishop realized something else.

"What about the pendant?" Bishop said. "No one ever found it."

"I told you I have a plan," Tarok said, slyly. "I suggest you begin forming your plan of action."

Bishop stormed off towards the basement of the factory. Tarok stood watching him, until he was out of his sight. Then, Tarok heard approaching footsteps in the shadows behind him. He smiled. The visitor called out to him.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?"

Tarok's smile grew wider.

"You will need a distraction if you are to succeed," Tarok answered.

Tarok turned around, as a smiling Evan Yukito emerged from the shadows.

"Sending Bishop is like feeding him to the sharks," Evan said, with a smile.

"You know all about sharks," Tarok said. "If I truly believed that Hartford or any of his…children had the courage to kill anything, I might have had second thoughts. Then again, the Black hunter is expendable."

"But his sister isn't?" Evan asked, slyly.

"Addie is not your concern," Tarok said, sternly. "Stick to our deal, Yukito. Bishop & the Karths will distract the Rangers, giving you the chance you need to steal the treasure and deliver it to me, just as planned. If you ask many more questions, I may begin to wonder about the amount of your compensation."

Evan placed his hands up in symbolic surrender.

"No more questions," Evan said. "As a matter of fact, I brought a gift, as a sign of my good faith in our little arrangement."

Evan reached into his pocket and pulled out the small blue gem he had brought along. He reached out, offering it to Tarok, whose eyes grew wide.

"The crown jewel," Tarok said, almost breathlessly, as he took hold of it.

"I told you I was serious," Evan said. "That's why I told you about the pendant and it's convenient transformation into a ring, which the Hartfords also have."

"Which you will bring to me, along with the chalice and the sword," Tarok said.

"As you wish," Evan said, smiling widely.

* * *

The Lunati ring fit snugly on the finger of Jessica Lorrie, as her fingers glided across the computer keyboard in front of her. She diligently searched through the Lunati database, looking for some evidence that would lead her to a hypothesis about Spencer's past. She looked up at her research partner for the day.

"Zel, I still don't quite understand," Jessica said. "All of the text explicitly states that the entire Lunati kingdom was wiped out by the Ja'Vey. How could there be Lunati alive today, if that's true? I mean, we know Tarok survived inside that tomb, but there weren't more of them, were there?"

"No," Zel responded, as he stood on the other side of the desk, looking at Jessica. "The sacred tomb was reserved for the king. Of course, he would never use it. It would mean abandoning his people at their greatest time of need. Our king was never that selfish."

"It certainly didn't stop his duke," Jessica said. "Tarok managed to escape execution twice in one day."

"He is a devious creature and he should never be underestimated," Zel said.

"We're still no closer to figuring out the mystery of Spencer, though," Jessica said, as she racked her brain. "What are we missing?"

"The missing!" Zel exclaimed.

"What?" Jessica said, curiously looking into his glowing green eyes.

"All of the Lunati were _not_ present during the massacre," Zel said, shaking his head, as if he should have realized these details long ago. "Why didn't this occur to me before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The outcasts," Zel revealed.

"Outcasts?" Jessica said.

"Yes. From time to time, the king was forced to punish those who committed treason against the crown," Zel explained.

"Like Tarok and his affair with Queen Seviny?" Jessica chimed in.

"Yes, but hangings were only utilized in extreme cases. Most of the time, offenders were ostracized from the kingdom and sworn to never return," Zel said.

As Zel talked, Jessica's hands feverishly typed on her keyboard.

"I haven't found anything in the database about any outcasts," Jessica said, curiously.

"Perhaps you should search for references to the Shumati," Zel said. "That is what the outcasts were known as."

"No wonder," Jessica said, as if she had an epiphany. "That's a name I do remember. I thought it was just a term that referred to those who were considered sinners within Lunati society."

"To an extent, you were correct," Zel said.

"There's always something lost in the translation," Jessica said, silently scolding herself.

She searched through the database and found more information.

"This is interesting," she said. "It looks like most of the Shumati didn't go too far from the kingdom."

"That does not surprise me," Zel said, as he walked around and peeked over Jessica's shoulder to glance at her terminal screen. "Some of the Shumati were severe offenders, but many were victims of circumstance and the then-unknown vindictive nature of our queen."

Jessica looked at him curiously.

"Queen Seviny often used treason as her way of eliminating those that had opposing viewpoints to hers. It is one of the reasons I began to lose trust in her near the end," Zel revealed. "I remember one young peasant girl whom Seviny believed the king had feelings for. She caught the young woman with her prized Lunati pendant and the king was forced to ban her from the kingdom."

"That sounds like something the queen would do," Jessica said, remembering her encounter with Queen Seviny. She glanced down at the ring on her finger. "Did the king have feelings for the girl?"

"I'm afraid I'm unequipped to answer," Zel said. "But I can tell you that many of the Shumati were not so evil."

Jessica pulled up a current map of the country on her computer screen. She pointed at the Pacific Ocean off the coast of California.

"That's where we found the ruins of the Lunati kingdom and Tarok's tomb," Jessica said.

Zel nodded, as Jessica typed in several more commands which caused another, more ancient map to appear on the screen, on top of the last one.

"Now, looking at this old map created by your people, we can match up the area where the kingdom was located back then to where it is now," Jessica said, as she pointed to the right of where the kingdom was located. "This is the point where the text surmises that the Shumati settled."

Without removing her finger from the screen, she eliminated the ancient map, leaving behind only the current map of the United States. Zel leaned in closer to where her finger was on the screen.

"Nevada," Zel read the name of the state.

"It looks like it would have been somewhere near Carson City," Jessica surmised.

"I thought you said Spencer came from your home country?"

"He did, but it looks like his ancestors may have come from there. It would have been generations ago," Jessica explained. "Considering the time, some of the Shumati descendents could have relocated to Britain on one of the old trading ships."

"Interesting, indeed," Zel professed. "Do you believe what you've found will help Spencer?"

"It's a start," Jessica said, somberly as she looked to Zel. "I hope."

Several feet behind them, Spencer stood at the bottom of the hidden staircase in the darkness of the corridor, listening to everything that Jessica & Zel had discussed. Spencer closed his eyes and took a saddened breath.

* * *

"I was so close dad," Chris said, as he stood in front of Ian's desk inside his office.

Chris remained frustrated over his previous meeting with Addie Malcolm.

"You can't expect her to turn on her brother," Ian said. "Think about what Tarok has promised her. If you were in her position, you'd find it hard to turn your back on as well. Addie feels that aligning herself with Tarok is the only way she'll get back what she lost."

"I wanted to help her," Chris said. "But I can't be like Tarok. I can't lie and say that I'll use the treasure because who knows what could happen if anyone does."

"That's exactly why we have to focus on our main priority, keeping the treasure safe and out of Tarok's hands," Ian said from his wheelchair. "If Addie's getting rattled then Tarok will no doubt pick up on it and realize he's running out of time. We have to be ready for anything."

"I just hope that doesn't put her in more danger," Chris said, anxiously.

The door to the office remained cracked, which was all Evan Yukito needed to overhear everything that transpired between the father and son inside. He listened intently to their entire conversation. He glanced at his watch, knowing time was indeed running out. At that moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Evan turned quickly and saw the hand belonged to Miko. He quietly pulled her away from the partially-opened door.

"What are you doing?" Miko asked.

"Shh," Evan said, whispering. "I'm securing our future. What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out what you're up to," Miko said. "I haven't seen you all day. What's going on, Yuki?"

"Just top asking questions, okay. I had some things I needed to take care of and I still do. Don't worry. It's all gonna work out," Evan said.

"Then why won't you tell me and why are you whispering around the Hartfords?" she asked.

"Look, just trust me," Evan said. "And no matter what happens, watch your back."

Evan walked off, leaving Miko behind. As she watched him walk away, Miko appeared sad. She was not only worried about him, but she was worried about the kind of secrets he was keeping, especially if he wouldn't confide in her.

* * *

"Bishop," Addie called out, as she entered the shoe factory.

When she got no response on the main level, she headed downstairs, hoping to find her brother quickly. She felt tenser than ever as she descended the metal staircase. Addie approached the bottom slowly, remembering the last time she had seen Tarok at the bottom of the stairs. He had been reading the text on the Setesh Idol and the demonic spirit inside of her.

Addie wanted to confide her fears in her brother, because he was the only one she had left, but as the walked away from the stairs, she got a strange feeling that Bishop was not going to be the one she would find.

"Bish, are you down here?" Addie called out down the darkened hallway.

"He is gone," Tarok spoke, from behind her.

Addie turned quickly and saw Tarok now standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Where?" she asked.

"He is preparing for an important mission," Tarok revealed.

"I should probably join him, then."

Addie felt more nervous. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed her tracker. Trying to appear calm, she swiftly walked towards the stairs, where Tarok grabbed the wrist of her arm holding the tracker, before she could go up.

"Let go of me," Addie said, scared.

"I have other plans for you," Tarok said, devilishly.

"What do you mean?"

"It is time, Addie," Tarok said. "Time to free you from the suffering of the spirit inside."

Addie's fear intensified.

"I don't understand," she said. "You don't have the treasure."

"As I'm sure you've realized, I have taken a special interest in your plight. I have learned much about the demon Sutekh," Tarok revealed, causing her even more unease. "I am prepared to remove his spirit from within your soul…now!"

"But how?" Addie asked.

Upon hearing her very good question, Tarok smiled. He did have a plan and it was one that he knew would succeed with her assistance.

* * *

Evan Yukito slowly entered the study on the first floor of the Hartford mansion. He headed towards the bookcase in the rear of the room. He grabbed the copy of Moby Dick, revealing the activation button that would reveal the secret entrance to the Tracking Lab. He checked his watch and knew that no one was downstairs at that moment. But before he could press the button, he heard Jessica's voice yelling.

"Everybody, come quick!"

Evan gave a frustrated sigh, before replacing the book. He left the study and walked towards the foyer, where he was joined by Miko, Chris and Ian. Jessica was standing on the stairs above them.

"Have any of you seen Spencer?" Jessica asked, looking worried.

"Not at all today," Ian said.

"I've checked everywhere," Jessica said. "He's gone."

"Well, I saw him earlier heading towards the study," Miko offered.

"Have you checked the lab?" Evan said. "I can go look."

"I was the last one down there," Jessica said. "Some of his things are missing from his room. He's really gone."

"He wouldn't just leave," Chris said, now worried himself. "Not without saying something to one of us."

"Spencer's going through something traumatic," Ian reasoned. "We have no idea how he'll react to what he's discovered."

"Miko saw him go into the study. I wonder if he may have heard Zel and me talking in the lab," Jessica said, as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"About what?" Chris asked.

"I was able to figure out that Spencer's ancestors may have originated from a group of outcast Lunati that ended up settling somewhere in what is present-day Nevada," Jessica revealed.

"You don't think he'd actually go there, do you?" Chris wondered.

"If he did, we have to go after him," Jessica said.

"We can't. Not now," Ian said, looking at all of them. "Look, I want to help Spencer just as much as you all do, but we can't leave this place unguarded. Priorities, remember?"

He looked into Chris's eyes and saw the sadness over his butler, especially as Chris realized his father might be right.

"Well, you may not be able to go, but I can," Jessica said. "He went there because of me. I'm going after him."

"Jessica," Ian called out to her, but Jessica was already out the front door, before he could protest further.

"Let's hope it's a short trip," Chris said to his father.

The two left together. Miko glanced at Evan and saw him looking at his watch again. His rendezvous time with Tarok was fast-approaching. Miko frowned at him, as he looked up and saw her watching.

"Late for another secret?" Miko said, sarcastically before walking off.

* * *

Spencer's car rolled into a small town in Carson City, Nevada. He looked around curiously, as he saw a nice amount of people walking and driving amongst the community. Spencer took a deep breath and felt the twinge of hunger in his stomach. He had not eaten anything since the day before and his appetite was beginning to catch up with him.

He soon located a small diner and parked his Bentley. He emerged from the vehicle and pulled up the hood on his red sweatshirt, bearing the initials of Chris Hartford's college. It was a gift that Spencer had only worn on the few occasions he had visited Chris to attend one of his baseball games. Today, it was concealing Spencer's face a bit, which is what he hoped would help him blend in.

He found an empty booth and sat down inside the diner, just as a young waitress approached him.

"You're a long way from Florida," she said, noticing the FSU letters. "Must be hungry. What can I get you?"

"Just coffee, please, black," Spencer ordered.

"Coming right up," she said, as she walked off behind the bar which was located directly to Spencer's right.

He glanced to his left and looked out the window. He took a deep breath, as he looked out upon the town, wondering what had spurned him on to come there. Did he really think he would find a key to his past? Or was he just escaping the links to his past that resided in Silver City?

Spencer's eyes grew wide as he saw a very familiar link to his recent past jogging across the street, coming towards the diner. Spencer instinctively turned away from the window and adjusted his hood as Stephen Garza entered the diner and walked over to the bar.

"Here's your coffee," the waitress spoke to Spencer, as she placed the hot cup on his table.

Spencer sipped the coffee and turned his head away from Garza and back towards the window. But after a few seconds of tasting the coffee which reminded him how much he missed his own brew, he couldn't help but peek over at the bar.

"So, can I get your usual, Detective?" the older woman behind the bar asked him.

"My usual?" Garza responded.

"Come on, now. As much as you've come in here lately, I've got it memorized," she said with a smile.

"Then I'll just sit here quietly and wait," he said, with a smile, as he sat down on a stool.

"It'll be up in a few minutes," she guaranteed.

"Take your time," Garza said. "It'll be a while before I can show my face in the hospital without security kicking me out."

Spencer was curious at Garza's mention of a hospital. He glanced out the window once more and remembered seeing Garza come across the street on foot. It was then that Spencer saw the hospital in question. Spencer grew even more curious when he noticed it was a mental institution.

* * *

On the outskirts of Silver City, Addie Malcolm found herself once again inside a hidden cavern. Part of her wondered how Tarok had such a knack for finding secluded caves. As he tied her hands to the cave wall behind her, Addie grew more scared.

"Are you sure about this?" Addie asked. "Why do you have to tie me up?"

"You should be calm," Tarok spoke. "Soon, you will be rid of your greatest detriment."

Tarok made sure the ropes were tight and he slowly walked away from her, towards the front entrance to the cave. He glanced over at the stone altar he had constructed which was located to his far left. On top of the altar were the Lunati shield and the crown, along with its newly-replaced jewel.

Tarok turned to face Addie.

"Your restraints are for your protection," Tarok explained. "Removing a demonic spirit can be a very violent process and I want to ensure that Sutekh feels restrained enough to leave your body and find a new host."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Addie said.

"I am sure you will feel much better once you are free," Tarok said, smiling.

As Tarok began to chant in his native Lunati, Addie wasn't sure exactly what he was saying. She closed her eyes, trying to relax as much as she could. She hoped and prayed that Tarok was right and this would free her soul from the gasp of evil. But as Tarok continued to chant, something occurred to her about his plan. Her eyes popped open.

"Wait a minute," Addie said, more troubled than ever before. "You don't have the Setesh Idol. If the demon leaves my body, where is it going to find a new host?"

She saw Tarok's smile grow wider, as his chanting grew louder. He raised his hands, causing sparks of electrical energy form around his palms. Addie began to feel queasy.

"Tarok," she called out, as she could feel the energy within her being drained.

Tarok continued chanting his mystic spell, as the electrical charges around his palms began to grow in strength.

"Tarok!" Addie screamed with all of her might, as her eyes turned gold and her voice grew deeper and more demonic.

As her spirit was taken over by the demonic Sutekh, the voice of the demon grew more piercing in its screams.

"Free yourself from this petty shell!" Tarok called out. "You are a mighty force whose power is far beyond that of a human girl. She is an unworthy host! Come forth and leave her!"

Tarok continued his ancient incantation, as a golden energy began to rise within Addie's body.

"Leave behind all weakness and choose strength!" Tarok shouted. "Choose a host that will give you what you desire most. Come to me, Sutekh!"

Tarok swiftly pointed his palms at Addie, shooting electrical energy into her body. The demonic voice screeched louder, as the evil spirit of Sutekh emerged from Addie's body in a cloud of golden energy. The spirit hovered in the air between the two beings for only a moment, before entering Tarok's body through his open mouth.

Tarok's body twisted and convulsed in several directions, as he became one with the demon, which grew in strength due to his powerful spell. His entire body began to transform, as he merged with Sutekh. As the golden cloud of energy dissipated, along with Tarok's electrical power, the Lunati villain took on a grotesque new look.

His domed white hat had merged with his entire head, which was now all-white, with the exception of the large black circles that masked his beady white eyes. Several small golden areas of his body gave homage to the demon he had literally joined forces with. Tarok's body heaved, a he regained normal breathing. He glanced down at his new powered-up form.

His head raised and he locked eyes with Addie still tied to the stone wall of the cave. She was now drained and completely unconscious. Tarok, joined with the spirit of Sutekh inside of him cackled triumphantly at the power surging within his bones.

* * *

Bishop Malcolm tightly gripped his Turbine Crusher as he stood behind the steel fence, separating him from the grounds of the Hartford estate. Behind his helmet, he had a look of determination and fury on his face, but for once it wasn't directed towards those inside that house. He had a mission to accomplish and Tarok was not a benevolent leader. Bishop knew that if he returned without the relics, he could not be certain that Tarok wouldn't destroy him.

The Black hunter spun around swiftly, swinging the Turbine Crusher so hard that it burst right through the fence, opening it wide. Bishop slowly trudged forward, flanked by an army of Karths and headed straight for the front door.

Inside the Hartford mansion, the security alarms sounded the moment, the gate had been breached, but a calm hand reached out for the alarm panel and keyed in the proper security code, causing the alarms to cease within the house.

Outside the mansion, Bishop reached the front porch. He glanced at the Karths to his left.

"Spread out and surround the place," Bishop ordered and over a dozen Karths lurched off in both directions.

Bishop turned to the Karths on his right.

"The rest of you come with me," Bishop said, as he walked up the steps towards the front door, quickly kicking it in.

The door swung open and Bishop stepped over the threshold, surprised that he didn't hear the sound of alarms and even more surprised that there was no resistance there waiting.

"What? No welcoming committee," he said under his breath.

He slowly walked further into the foyer, with the Karths following him. Underneath his helmet, Bishop carried a puzzled look. As he passed the staircase, heading towards the rear of the first floor, he never saw or heard the figure that was now standing in the doorway behind him, fully morphed.

"Looking for me?" Chris spoke, just loud enough for Bishop to hear.

The Black hunter gasped, turning swiftly and slamming his Turbine Crusher onto the hardwood floor, which sent a shockwave of energy straight through the floor towards the Red Ranger.

Chris flipped out of the way as the energy blast ignited at the doorway. As he landed on the ground, he knew the battle was on.

"Power Staff!" Chris shouted, causing his own personal weapon to materialize in front of him.

He grabbed hold of it, just as two Karths came at him. He ducked the punch of one of the creatures and kicked the Karth away. The other swiped at him with his sickle weapon, but Chris blocked it, using the Power Staff. He jammed the three-bladed tip of his weapon into the Karth's chest, which lit up with damage. The Karth went flying backwards right into living room, where it collided with the fireplace, crumbling into a mound of stones before hitting the floor.

Evan stood inside the study, listening to the commotion coming from down the hallway. He checked his watch one last time and took a deep breath, removing the copy of Moby Dick from the book shelf. He opened the secret entrance to the Tracking Lab and started down the staircase. Evan heard another crash coming from the foyer and for a moment, he thought of what Chris might be facing.

Evan continued down into the Lab, where he opened the storage locker and removed the large black and gold containment box that contained the Lunati relics. Without looking back again, he ran towards the rear of the lab, heading for the vehicle bay and the exit that would help him make a quiet escape, just in time for his meeting.

"Where is Evan?" Miko whispered, as she peeked out of the cracked door to Ian's office.

She glanced at Chris doing all of the fighting. Then she closed the door and locked it, sighing.

"How's he doing?" Ian asked, as he sat behind his desk, typing on his laptop.

"Okay, I guess," Miko said, as she walked back towards Ian's desk. "What a time for Jessica to take a road trip and don't ask me where Evan got to. Maybe you should contact him on his tracker?"

"Chris has it under control," Ian said, confidently.

"I hope you're right," Miko said, as she turned away from him and glanced back at the closed door, wondering again what was happening on the other side.

Bishop watched as a third Karth went on the assault. He watched as Chris Hartford swiftly disposed of the foot soldier, knocking it straight through the wooden dining table, crushing it in the process. Bishop screamed in anger, as he flipped into the air and landed on the banister, with his Turbine Crusher lowered in front of him. His boots slid downwards, headed straight for the Red Ranger. As the Turbine Crusher skidded along the wooden banister, it produced a stream of sparks.

The Black hunter reached the bottom and flipped into the air, coming down towards the Red Ranger with his weapon still drawn. Chris saw him, just after kicking away another Karth. He brought up his Power Staff, blocking the weapon before it could strike his head. The two jockeyed for control, each weapon pressing against the other.

Chris gained the upper hand, knocking Bishop away from him. He lifted his weapon for another attack, just as two of the Karths grabbed his arms, stopping him. They held him at bay just long enough for Bishop to regain his bearings.

"Outnumbered, golden boy!" Bishop shouted; he pounded his weapon onto the floor once more, sending a streak of energy straight towards the Red Ranger.

Chris' suit lit up with damage and he staggered backwards. Bishop watched once again as the other three Karths got to their feet and aimed their weapons at the Red Ranger, firing off electrical energy similar to Tarok's. The two Karths released Chris, as he was hit with the streams of energy and collapsed to the floor.

Bishop rushed into the study to find the entrance to the Tracking Lab already opened. He looked around curiously. He had expected the Pink & Blue Rangers, but they had not come to assist Chris. He trotted down the stairs and walked slowly into the Tracking Lab, expecting to see them there instead. Bishop glanced around curiously, as he saw there was no one. The Tracking Lab was completely deserted.

Upstairs, on his laptop, Ian watched surveillance video showing the lab below. As he saw the Black hunter walk further into the lab, he smiled.

"Perfect," Ian spoke, knowing things were going according to plan.

* * *

Evan Yukito arrived at Tarok's specified coordinates. He saw the large cave ahead and he looked around suspiciously, surprised that Tarok wasn't there to greet him.

"Tarok?" Evan called out, carrying the containment box. "I'm here."

Evan walked closer to the darkened cave, as his eyes grew wide and he staggered away upon the sight of Tarok exiting the cave.

"You are late," Tarok said, sternly.

"It was hard getting away," Evan said, trying to mask his shock over Tarok's change in appearance. "But I got what you wanted."

Evan placed the containment box on the ground. He watched as Tarok walked closer to the box.

"The code on the box—only Jessica knows it," Evan said. "I don't see how you can get—"

Tarok put up a hand, silencing Evan instantly. With his other claw, Tarok focused his energy on the large box and sent a surge of energy out of his palm that caused the box to instantly break apart, revealing the contents.

The Lunati sword, chalice and ring now lay on the ground at his feet. Tarok smiled, but given his monstrous new face, Evan couldn't tell.

"It is all coming to an end," Tarok said, his voice dark and sinister.

Evan nervously watched as Tarok began to kneel towards the three pieces of the Lunati treasure. As Tarok got closer, Evan grew more uneasy, as he wondered what Tarok's transformation might mean.

Inside the darkened cave that Tarok had just exited, footsteps slowly moved amongst the shadows. The figure that had entered the cave without Tarok noticing saw the altar on the opposite end of the cave. Chris Hartford stepped out of the shadows and smiled. He glanced back at the cave entrance, making sure that no one was heading in that direction.

When he saw the coast was clear he walked towards the altar he had found by following Evan Yukito to these coordinates. But before Chris could reach the crown and shield, he spotted Addie Malcolm tired to the wall.

"Addie," he said, in a panicked whisper, as he rushed over to her.

She was still unconscious. Chris caressed her face and tried to wake her, but he had no luck.

"Addie, come on. Wake up," Chris said, his voice a little louder.

Outside the cave, Tarok's hands reached out for the treasure, but then stopped. Evan watched curiously as Tarok seemed to kneel there, frozen in place.

"What's wrong?" Evan said, loudly. "Is there a problem?"

"Red Ranger," Tarok said, in his dark, gritty tone.

His head turned back towards the cave and he stood straight up. It was at that moment that Tarok caught onto the ruse staring him right in the face. He glared back at the relics on the ground. At first he figured his senses towards them were masked because of his merging with Sutekh, but that was not it. He sensed no Lunati connection to those relics on the ground. Tarok sent two spheres of energy out of his palms, destroying the fake relics.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but we had a deal and I'd like to conclude it," Evan said.

He advanced towards Tarok, nervously stepping in front of him and blocking his path to the cave. With one swift wave of his hand, Evan Yukito went flying straight into a nearby tree, crashing to the ground.

"Hold on," Chris whispered to Addie. "I'll have you free in a second."

He reached for Addie's first tied hand.

"I don't think so!" Tarok shouted from behind him.

Chris whipped around, stunned by the sight he saw.

"What is going on?" Chris asked, breathlessly.

"Extreme power!" Tarok shouted, as he raised his palms towards Chris and shot out massive streams of electrical energy.

Chris dove out of the way and slid through the dirty ground. He glanced back at Addie to make sure none of the energy blasts had hit Addie. When he saw her condition hadn't changed, he grabbed his tracker, sliding it across the floor.

"Start Up!"

* * *

Inside the Tracking Lab, Bishop glanced at the large compass symbol on the wall, knowing the relics he sought were kept inside the storage locker hidden behind that wall.

He drew his Turbine Crusher and lifted it above his head, ready to break through the wall with all of his strength, but before he could bring his tool down towards the compass, a strong hand gripped it, stopping its descent.

Bishop was caught off-guard when he saw the hand belonged to Zel. The Lunati warrior pushed the Turbine Crusher away, causing Bishop to stagger backwards into a rolling chair from the computer table. He grabbed the chair, hurling it towards Zel, who fiercely kicked it back towards the Black hunter.

Bishop ducked the flying object, which collided with the wall behind him. Zel came towards Bishop and the Black hunter swung his weapon, knocking Zel across the head, causing the creature to stagger into one of the flatscreen computer monitors, knocking it onto the floor where it shattered. Zel backed away from Bishop, heading towards the rear of the Tracking Lab, with the Black hunter in hot pursuit. Zel stood in front of Ian's elevator, as Bishop bore down on him.

"You will not get what you came for," Zel guaranteed.

"Funny, cuz I came for you!" Bishop said, gripping his weapon even tighter.

He swung at Zel, but this time the warrior ducked away, causing Bishop to take his place in front of the elevator. Zel whipped around. As the elevator door opened behind Bishop he kicked the Black hunter in the chest, causing him to fly backwards right into it.

"Gotcha!" Ian called out in his office, as he pressed a button on his keyboard, activating a force field that trapped Bishop inside the elevator.

With Miko watching the surveillance cameras over his shoulder, Ian smiled.

"It worked," Ian said. "Now we just have to wait for Evan & Chris to return with the last two relics and it'll all be over."

Miko appeared utterly confused.

* * *

In Carson City, Jessica Lorrie drove her car through the streets, not sure exactly how she would locate Spencer Kingston, but she knew she had to try.

As she came to a stop light, she couldn't help feeling even more frustrated at herself for not taking more time to comfort her friend. Jessica looked back at the road, checking the status of the still-red stoplight. It was then that she saw several pedestrians crossing the street. When she recognized one of them, she turned her car off and without regard to the traffic situation, she exited the vehicle, staring at his face as it passed without seeing her.

"Garza!" she yelled.

Stephen Garza stopped dead in his tracks, as he heard her voice. He turned around and locked eyes with Jessica. His jaw dropped.

"Jess," he spoke, practically gasping.

As they stood in the middle of the street holding up traffic on two sides, they ignored the honking horns. Inside the diner that Garza had just exited, Spencer Kingston sat in his booth watching them from inside, unsure of exactly what he should do.

* * *

Chris Hartford tumbled out of the cave, thanks to Tarok's enhanced energy. The Red Ranger rolled to the ground, as the monstrous villain exited the cave, amidst another puff of white smoke. Chris tried to get to his feet, as he held his chest, still hurting from Tarok's attack.

The creature grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"It is time to say goodbye, Red Ranger!" Tarok said.

"I don't think so," Evan Yukito called out, as he grabbed at Tarok's arm.

The transformed Lunati duke glared at the morphed Blue Ranger and tossed the Red Ranger several feet away, sending the Blue Ranger flying by his side. They both landed on the ground, as Tarok continued to stand tall.

Tarok raised both of his palms, building up a massive surge of energy. He fired on the rangers, causing both of them to virtually explode under his power. Tarok chuckled loudly, as he watched them collapse to the ground.

"You are no match for me! You will be destroyed and I will have what is rightfully mine. It's all over!"

TO BE CONCLUDED

Next time on**  
Quest for the Lunati Treasure**  
Just as Ian believes his plan is coming together,  
things begin to fall apart. Garza fills Jessica in  
on why he's in Nevada, as Spencer watches  
from afar. Back in Silver City, the Rangers  
face their toughest challenge ever and when  
Tarok storms the Hartford mansion, there  
may be no one left to stop him.


	25. Apocalypse Now, 2

QUEST FOR THE LUNATI TREASURE  
Episode #25  
**"Apocalypse Now 2"**

"Sooo, let me get this straight," Miko said, as she paced around Dr. Hartford's office. "Evan pretended to double-cross you to trick Tarok. He stole the relics from the basement and gave them to Tarok, but they were actually just fakes?"

"Just like the crown Dark Shadow stole from us back when this all began," Ian added, with a smile.

"And while Evan's distracting Tarok with the fakes, you planned for Chris to steal the real crown and the Lunati shield?" Miko concluded.

"That's it in a nutshell," Ian said, as he glanced up at Zel who was standing at his side behind his desk.

"What about Bishop?" Miko wondered, as she walked up to the desk.

"When Evan told me that Tarok was sending him, I devised a plan to trap him, with Zel's help. Chris is hoping we can make him see the error of his ways, or at least get him to convince Addie to join us," Ian revealed.

"And Evan gave Tarok the jewel and told him about the pendant being Garza's ring?" Miko asked.

"We had to convince Tarok that Evan was serious," Ian said. "It was risky. I'll admit it."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this plan?" Miko said, annoyed.

"We thought the fewer people that knew, the better," Ian said. "Sorry."

"Well, that just leaves me with only one question," Miko said, appearing curious. "If the plan worked, why haven't Evan & Chris returned with the other relics?"

"I don't know," Ian said. "Maybe they ran into Addie. I want to keep communications silence until I hear from them. I'd hate to blow Evan's cover. With any luck, he & Chris should be arriving soon. They'll take out the Karths hanging around the mansion and it'll all be over."

As Ian spoke, Zel listened. Upon hearing about the Karths, he glanced out the window behind Ian's chair. He moved the curtains a bit with his hand and nodded his head.

"Strange," he said. "The Karths are gone."

Ian gave him a surprised glance.

"That is strange," Ian agreed.

After a moment of silence, Zel walked quickly over to the office door and opened it a few inches. He glanced down the hallway into the foyer, where the front doors were closed and there was no sign of movement. Zel turned his head to face Ian & Miko, who glanced into his green eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zel said. "It's much too quiet. The Karths wouldn't just retreat unless…"

Zel's voice trailed off, as he remained deep in thought.

"Unless what?" Miko wondered.

"Unless Tarok ordered them to," Zel said.

At that moment, in the distance down the hallway, the double doors that made up the entrance to the Hartford mansion blew directly off their hinges, thanks to Tarok's enhanced electrical energy. Zel saw this occur and quickly slammed the office door, locking it. He turned back to face Ian & Miko.

"We have a major problem," Zel said. "I believe Tarok just entered…but it didn't look like the Tarok we know."

Before he could say more, the door to the office crashed right into his back, knocking the Lunati being to the floor and revealing Tarok and his new monstrous form. Ian & Miko both appeared shocked at the sight of him. Ian activated his wheelchair, moving it from behind the desk, joining Miko at her side.

"What have you done?" Ian said, stunned at Tarok's transformation.

"Made myself stronger!" Tarok shouted. "You sent me fake treasure! I've come for the real thing!"

"You know I won't give them willingly," Ian said, boldly.

"Not even to save your son?" Tarok said, seething.

"Where are they?" Miko shouted, her voice full of fear.

Tarok chuckled at her human concern.

"Give me what I ask for and I will not destroy them. Refuse me and I will take what is mine. Then, I will destroy them…and you!"

After a few moments of silence, Ian stared into the white, evil eyes of the creature.

"No," Ian said, finally. "My son would never want you to have that power."

"Can you be so sure?" Tarok said, as he raised his palms towards them both.

Miko grabbed hold of Ian's chair, showing her fear. Tarok unleashed a wave of energy, just as Zel jumped in front of them, taking the full brunt of the blast. The Lunati warrior struggled under the pressure of Tarok's enhanced powers.

Tarok laughed loudly, as he lifted Zel several feet off the ground with his fist of energy. Tarok opened his palm quickly, sending Zel flying backwards. Ian sped his chair out of the way, as Miko dove away from Ian's desk. Zel crashed right into the piece of furniture, breaking it instantly.

Ian tried to keep his chair going, but he found it wasn't moving. He looked down at the wheels and saw an electrical current had caught hold of the wheels. He looked up to see Tarok laughing, as he stared at him.

"Going somewhere?" Tarok shouted.

He sent a stronger current of energy towards the chair, just as Zel got to his feet, grabbing Tarok's arm, breaking the hold he had on Ian's chair.

"Go!" Zel shouted at Ian. "He will not destroy me. He needs me."

Tarok cried out in frustration, as he yanked his arm from Zel's grip and sent his other fist into the stomach of the Lunati warrior's armor, causing the entire suit to light up with damage. Zel fell to one knee. Tarok picked him up by the neck with both hands, raising him high into the air.

"I do need you!" Tarok shouted. "But not like this!"

A wave of golden energy swirled through Tarok's entire body, traveling through his arms and into his palms. As the currents connected with Zel's neck, the Lunati creature began to spark with damage. Zel screamed, as his systems were so overloaded that he was forced back into his natural state.

Ian directed his chair towards the office door at its highest speed. Miko was right behind him. She went running towards the front of the house when Ian called out to her.

"Miko, this way!" Ian shouted. "We have to get the chalice out of here."

Ian's chair rolled into the study, as Miko followed, closing the door behind them. But seconds after she turned away from the door, it was blown to bits by Tarok's power. Miko fell onto the floor, as Tarok appeared in the doorway. Zel, in his sword form, now levitated behind Tarok, carried by a current of energy flowing from him.

"One down," Tarok said.

"Tarok, stop this!" Ian shouted.

Tarok only laughed, as he raised his right palm, using his energy to grab hold of Ian's wheelchair once again. This time, Tarok lifted the entire chair off the ground, with Ian still in it.

"No," Miko yelled, as she kicked Tarok in the chest, causing no damage to his new exterior.

Tarok shifted his gaze towards her for only a second, as he swatted her away with his left arm. Miko's face went cold. The swipe took no energy on his part, but her body flew threw the air like a rag doll. She crashed into the couch, causing it flip over from the weight of the collision, leaving Miko underneath it. Tarok laughed, as he focused now on Ian.

"Don't do this!" Ian shouted, as he could feel his chair coming apart underneath him.

Within seconds, the chair had broken into a hundred pieces and Ian crashed to the hardwood floor of the study. He landed with a thud from several feet in the air. Tarok chuckled as he calmly walked past Ian's unmoving body and unleashed his power on a new target. He destroyed the bookcase that hid the secret entrance to the Tracking Lab in the basement. The shelves came crashing down, as Tarok started down the staircase.

Seconds later he entered the Tracking Lab, where Bishop Malcolm stood trapped inside the elevator, watching Tarok.

"What the—"

"Hello, Bishop," Tarok greeted him, stunning Bishop with his familiar voice.

"Tarok," Bishop spoke.

Tarok walked over to the compass symbol on the wall of the lab and raised his palms, shooting out bursts of his own electrical energy that caused the entire wall to buckle under his power. Bishop watched in shock as the wall seemed to bend and contort at Tarok's will. Tarok yanked his arms down, as if he were pulling at the wall. The entire panel flew away, leaving behind the hidden containment locker.

Tarok broke through the locker with his bare hand, like a hot knife through butter. When faced with the containment box that hid the remaining treasures, Tarok used his electrical power to lift the box high into the ground. He glared at Bishop behind the force field and then he sent the box flying directly at him.

The morphed Black hunter cowered, as he saw it coming. The pressure of the box hitting the force field caused it to deactivate, freeing him. Bishop turned to see he was no longer trapped and the containment box was completely destroyed. Tarok moved towards him, with his eyes on the Lunati chalice that had been inside. Bishop bent over to pick it up, but Tarok's electrical surge grabbed hold of it first, catching Bishop off-guard.

"Tarok," Bishop said, as he looked into the monster's eyes. "How—"

"You have failed me once again," Tarok spoke, with deadly seriousness.

He turned his back on Bishop in a symbolic gesture that cut more than any knife could at that point.

"It is almost time for my coronation!" Tarok said, proudly.

* * *

Back at Tarok's cave, Chris began to stir from his unconscious state.

"Chris, wake up!"

He heard Evan's voice shouting to him. Chris opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he felt was pain, shooting through his body. He looked around and it was then that he realized he was bound to a tree, locked in position by a band of white electrical energy that wouldn't allow him to get free. He glanced down to see he was also several feet off the ground. Chris looked over and saw Evan Yukito was in the exact same position on another tree several feet away from him.

"This is quite a situation you got us into, Yukito," Chris mumbled, still groggy.

"Me!?" Evan said. "This wasn't my bright idea. I did my part. I had Tarok eating out my hand, but you couldn't keep quiet. We have to get back to the house. You know that's where he went."

"I can't reach my tracker," Chris said, as he saw it on the ground.

"No kidding," Evan said, as he saw his own also out of reach below.

Chris sighed.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked. "Out of ideas already?"

"I can think of one," he said, before shouting, "Addie!"

Chris shouted her name over and over, hoping that she could hear him inside the cave. She was tied with rope and he was hoping she could free herself, before Tarok's return.

"Addie!"

There was no response from inside the cave, as Addie remained tied up and unconscious. Although she was unresponsive on the surface, her brain was highly active. As her body recovered from the violation that the evil demon Sutekh had inflicted upon her, Addie's brain was finally free and that led to the return of things she found precious.

Memories.

Addie's eyes popped open and she found herself in a crowded airport, as someone was pulling on her hand. She looked up to see the person was her mother.

"Mama," she gasped, knowing instantly who the woman was.

"Come on, baby, keep up. We don't want to miss our flight," Terry Malcolm said, pulling her daughter through the airport.

As they passed a large mirror on the wall of the building, Addie caught sight of herself. When she noticed her young appearance, she realized where she was.

"Egypt," she said.

"Not if we don't hurry," her mother said, as they began to jog together.

Minutes later, she was strapped into her seat next to her brother. Addie stared at him, although he barely looked at her. Bishop was completely engrossed in the music he listened to on his portable CD player, with his eyes closed. He could, however, feel eyes watching him.

"What?" he said, without opening his own.

"We're going to Egypt," Addie said, as her mind became clearer.

She was reliving memories she thought might be gone forever. She leaned back in her chair, trying to get over her disorientation, but as her eyes closed, she was bombarded with a flood of memories. Addie could suddenly remember her eighth birthday party where she got her first bike. She remembered the current crush she had on senior jock, Corey Markham. Addie remembered listening to her parents talk about the Sutesh Idol and the trip they intended to take to find it, with their children.

Addie opened her eyes and it was then that she found herself inside the cave where all her troubles began. She was moving forward, with her flashlight lighting her way. She could hear the slight chatter of her parents and although she was afraid of what might be ahead, she trudged forward, just as she had on that fateful day. She glanced back and noticed that her brother had still not decided to join them.

When she turned back, she could hear the footsteps of her parents coming towards her. She looked over to see them carrying the wooden idol. Addie's eyes grew wide, as she saw her father twist the statue, opening it and unleashing the horrific demon inside. The demon swirled around the cave, hitting it like a ricocheting bullet, causing tremors all around them. As Addie screamed in fear, her mother did the same. The demon Sutekh shot right into her open mouth and Addie's mind turned to darkness once again, fully exhausted from the flood of memories.

* * *

"Jess, I can't believe it's you," Garza said, stunned to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Stephen Garza and Jessica Lorrie remained standing in the middle of the street, completely oblivious to the traffic that maneuvered around them on the street in Carson City, Nevada.

"I'm—I'm looking for Spencer," Jessica said, not taking her eyes off him for a second.

"Spencer?" Garza said, confused. "What would he be doing here?"

"It's a long story," Jessica said, almost excited. She was much more curious about him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Garza repeated, with a smirk.

He finally noticed the traffic and pulled her across the street.

"There was something I had to take care of," Garza explained. "A loose end in my life that I couldn't ignore anymore."

"Okay," Jessica said, calmly. "I guess I understand."

"I want you to understand, really I do. Come with me and I'll show you why I left Silver City," Garza offered. "Please."

Jessica took a deep breath.

"Of course," Jessica said, subconsciously rubbing the ring he had given her, which remained on her finger.

Garza led her towards the large mental institution on that side of the street, guiding her by the arm. But as he approached the entrance, Jessica stopped, pulling her arm away from him.

"Isn't this a sanitarium?" she asked.

"It is," Garza said. "There's someone inside you should meet."

Jessica remained surprised and curious as she followed Garza inside. On the other side of the street, Spencer Kingston sat in his booth inside the diner where he had seen Garza & Jessica's reunion. Spencer watched closely, as he saw the two enter the hospital. He took appeared curious.

* * *

As Tarok got closer to his camp, Bishop jogged faster to keep up with his pace.

"Tarok, I know I screwed up, again, but you have to understand that there was nothing I could do. It was a trap," Bishop said, referring to his previous fight. "I failed and I'll take the punishment for that."

As they reached a clearing in the trees, Bishop was stunned to see the Red & Blue Rangers unmorphed and restrained against two large trees.

"What is this place?" Bishop asked, as he looked around and saw the cave. "Where's Addie?"

"She's inside the cave, where he left her!" Chris shouted furiously.

Tarok chuckled loudly.

"You should see how I left _your_ loved ones!" Tarok shot back.

Without another word, the Black hunter raced into the cave.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Chris yelled.

Tarok released the hold he had on the Lunati sword and chalice, which both fell to the ground in front of him.

"I am so close to restoring my world and taking my rightful place as the ruler of the Lunati…and the world!" Tarok spoke, his voice booming through the air around them. "Now, tell me where I can find the ring!"

"Never!" Chris yelled. "I wouldn't help you, not even if you begged."

"I don't beg," Tarok said, forcefully, as he glanced over at Evan. "What about you? Care to cooperate?"

"Oh, you know me, Tarok. I'm never one to resist the chance to cause trouble," Evan said, with a smirk.

Tarok let out a grunt of anger that caused their electrical energy bonds to tighten. Both Evan & Chris screamed in pain.

"You'll never find the ring," Chris said, still wincing in pain. "Jessica is long gone."

"I see you are going to need more motivation," Tarok said, as he extended his palms, causing dozens of Karths to materialize from his power. "Go back to the Hartford mansion! Tear it apart until you find my ring…or until nothing is left."

"No!" Chris shouted.

"If you will not tell me what I want to know, perhaps your father will. I hear deathbed confessions are the most truthful for humans," Tarok said, with a chuckle.

The Karths marched off towards their destination and Tarok turned his back on the two trapped Rangers, heading into his cave, where Bishop was kneeling in front of his sister, in stunned silence. He was now unmorphed. Tarok walked over to the altar where the Lunati crown and shield were.

Part of him was surprised that Bishop had not tried to take the shield. He was clearly much more interested in his sister's fate.

"She will live," Tarok said, with no emotion.

"What did you do to her?" Bishop said, not taking his eyes off his sister's limp body.

"I freed her of the demon," Tarok said, defiantly. "Although, now that I can feel him surging through my bones, I wonder why she was so afraid of his immense power!"

Bishop turned and looked at Tarok for the first time. He was furious, as he stood up.

"You did it without the treasure," Bishop said, frustrated. "You could have killed her!"

"It was a possibility," Tarok said, proudly. "But she lives, for now."

"For now?" Bishop said, even angrier. "Why is she tied up?"

"The great Sutekh seeks power, great power," Tarok announced. "I promised him many things to convince him to merge with me."

"What kind of promises?"

"The promise of more energy, to become even stronger," Tarok took his eyes off the treasure, as he spoke. "And that means sacrifices will have to be made!"

Tarok's eyes lit up with golden energy, zapping Bishop. The young man flew backwards, crashing into the cave wall next to where his sister was tied. Tarok raised his hands, unleashing his new power once more. Soon, Bishop was tied to the cave wall at his sister's side.

"You promised to help us!" Bishop said, trying to break free of his restraints.

"I took away what she feared most," Tarok said, defiantly. "You should be thanking me. As for the other terms of our deal, your failures have not left me satisfied. You will have to be sacrifices to the greater power!" Tarok clenched his fist. "And I will have my throne!"

* * *

"Miko!" Ian shouted, hoping to get some response from the young woman.

From his position on the floor, he glanced over at the demolished couch and saw no movement. Ian looked around and spotted the destroyed bookcase. It was then that he remembered the emergency signal beacon he kept hidden within the pages of one of those books. If he could activate it, it would send a signal out to all of the trackers. He wasn't sure if Chris & Evan could respond, but he knew Jessica could.

Ian gingerly turned himself to face the right direction, using his upper body strength, his only weapon without his wheelchair. He slowly crawled on his stomach, closer and closer to the shattered bookcase, as his eyes scanned the floor, looking for a specific book.

Then, he heard the crash. He whipped his head around and looked through the open doorway of the study. He saw a horde of Karths entering his home, crushing, crashing and destroying anything they could find, slowly making their way deeper into the house.

Ian turned back to his mission and finally spotted the exact book he was looking for. As he planted his hands firmly on the floor and tried to pull himself closer towards it, he didn't move. He didn't know why until he turned his head, realizing two Karths had grabbed hold of his ankles. They flipped Ian over onto his back, forcefully.

Before they could do any further damage, the first Karth was struck from behind with a wooden chair and crashed to the floor. The other turned to see Miko, looking disheveled. She swung her leg, kicking the creature in the chin and sending it tumbling to the floor. Miko glanced down at Dr. Hartford.

"Are you okay?" she asked, cradling her own hurt stomach.

"I've been better," Ian said. "I need the _Red Badge of Courage_."

"Yeah, I could use one too," Miko said, not comprehending his meaning. "There's tons more of those things."

"The book!" Ian shouted. "_Red Badge of Courage_. There's a comm Beacon inside."

"Go for it," Miko shouted, as she grabbed two long pieces of wood from the broken chair and defended herself against the approaching Karths, trying to keep them away from Ian.

Still on his back, Ian sat up, using his hands. He scooted backwards towards the book as fast as he could.

* * *

"Your mother?" Jessica said, stunned by Garza's revelation.

She stood outside Anita Garza's room and peered inside the small observation window on the door. She saw the dark-haired woman lying on her bed. The only parts of Anita's body that were moving were her blinking eyes. Jessica turned away from the window to face Garza.

"You said Sienna was your last living relative," Jessica said, cursing her amazing memory.

"I know," Garza said, as he lowered his head. "After my mother's breakdown, it became a lot easier to avoid questions that way. I mean, look at her. The doctors say her mind's just shut down. That's why they moved her here from Texas about five years ago. Her doctor felt like our visits were putting more stress on her, causing her condition to get worse."

Jessica could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"How could seeing her family make her worse?" Jessica asked, sadly.

"I get it now," Garza said, looking up at Jessica. "There were signs of it after my father died. When she gave birth to my sister, they just thought it was post-partum depression, but it kept getting worse and worse. All she could think about was dad, but I realize now it was more than that. We scared her."

"Oh, Stephen," Jessica said, as she walked over to him, hugging him. "I'm sure it's not that."

"She knew about the Ja'Vey. She knew we would be next and she couldn't handle it," Garza said, as he looked over at the window. "I know that's what it was now."

"But it's over," Jessica said, trying to comfort him.

"And that's why I came here," Garza said, as he walked over to the door, leaving Jessica by the far wall in the hallway. "I thought if I could just tell her, convince her that the Ja'Vey were gone for good, she would come out of this. When the doctors found out about Sienna's death, I became Public Enemy #1 on their visitor list."

"They can't keep you from seeing her forever," Jessica said.

Garza looked into her eyes and was humbled by her graciousness.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving," Garza said. "When I was standing there, watching the police station in flames, she just came into my head and I knew I had to come here. The Ja'Vey caused so much destruction. It was like this was the only thing I could actually fix…and I'm not even sure I can do that now."

Jessica sighed.

"Believe it or not, I've come to expect your quiet determination," Jessica said, with a somber smile. "I completely understand. I just wish you had told me so I could do something to help. That's all I've ever wanted—to be there for you. Remember I was the one who told you not to let the Ja'Vey dictate the way you live your life."

"Yeah," Garza said, trying to smile. "But that scared me too, because that's what my mother did. I didn't want to end up like her."

"And you haven't," Jessica said, smiling for him. "We can learn so many lessons from our parents, but I know firsthand that it doesn't mean we have to turn out like them."

Garza grabbed Jessica into another hug.

"I'm glad you're here," he said, finally able to smile.

At that moment, her tracker sounded, as did Garza's. Jessica reached into her jeans pocket and pulled the device out, sliding it open. She frowned as she saw the emergency signal beacon. She activated the device.

"Dr. Hartford?" Jessica called out. "What's going on?"

She got no response.

Back in Silver City, Tarok heard four beeping sounds, each coming from the trackers in his vicinity. He glanced at his captives and saw both Chris & Evan staring at their morphing devices on the ground below them, as they remained bound.

Tarok chuckled.

"Your father must have received his guests!" Tarok said, as he aimed his palm in the direction of the trackers, unleashing a surge of electrical energy.

The devices sizzled as their communications modules were shorted out, along with every other tracker operating on their network. Chris & Evan shared a troubled glance, as they were left with the silence around them, and Tarok's chuckling voice.

Back at the hospital, Jessica dropped her tracker, as it experienced the power surge.

"What happened?" Garza asked.

Jessica knelt down and picked up the device once it safely returned to room temperature. She slid it open and began examining it.

"I think something shorted out the signal node," she said. "I can't call out."

"You think mine can?" Garza said, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his morpher.

Jessica examined it and noticed the same problem. She shook her head.

"No communications. Something's wrong," Jessica said, as her face went white. "I think the signal was coming from the house. It must have been a comm beacon, but that would mean Dr. Hartford couldn't use two-way communications."

"Maybe he's not near a computer," Garza said.

"Maybe the plan went wrong," Jessica said, under her breath.

"What plan?"

"Dr. Hartford thought he found a way to get the remaining relics from Tarok. I have to go. If something's wrong, they need me," Jessica said.

Garza glanced at her and as he saw the beam of sunlight from the exterior window beaming on her face, he knew he would have to say goodbye.

"What about Spencer?" he asked.

"I'll be back," Jessica said, as she removed the ring from her finger and placed it in Garza's hand. "Take this."

"No. I gave it to you for a reason," Garza said.

"And I'm giving it back for a reason," Jessica said, more worried. "If things are coming to a head at home, then this is safer far, far away. Tarok can't get all of the treasure. If he does the world, as we know it, is done for."

Garza took the ring, with a frustrated sigh.

"I would come with you—"

"I didn't ask you to," Jessica cut him off. "I wouldn't ask you to leave her."

She started trotting off down the hallway, as Garza called after her.

"Jessica, I lo—" he spoke. She turned back to face him and he froze. "Good luck."

"Same to you," she said with a smile, knowing what he stopped himself from saying.

Jessica jogged right past the small waiting area, where a few hospital visitors were seated. One of them lowered the newspaper he had been pretending to read and glanced in her direction, seeing Jessica rush off. Spencer turned his head in the opposite direction and saw Detective Garza staring into the small window of his mother's room. Spencer sighed, as he replayed their conversation, which he had been listening to the entire time.

* * *

"I lost the signal," Ian cried out, as he threw the small signal beacon across the room.

He glanced over at Miko, who managed to knock another Karth to the floor, using the wooden sticks she created from breaking a chair.

"There's too many of them!" Miko shouted, as she tried to fend off another two Karths, both wielding their curved sickles.

"I have an idea, but I need to get down to the lab," Ian told her. "I have a spare wheelchair down there."

Miko knocked down the last Karth in the study at the moment. She pushed over a book shelf to block the doorway. She rushed to Ian's side.

"I'm not sure I trust anymore of your plans," she said sarcastically, as she grabbed him under his arms and dragged him towards the elevator, happy that he slid somewhat easily across the hardwood floor.

She let go of him at the door and pressed the button, causing it to open instantly. Ian pulled himself inside and Miko helped him get his legs in.

"Once I have everything in place, we'll need to lure them down there," Ian said, as he tried to catch his breath from the quick movements he was forced to make.

"Okay," Miko said, as she pressed the basement button on the elevator controls and then stepped back out.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked, as he noticed she wasn't inside.

"You said we have to get them down there and I'm the only one who can move that fast. I can give you a couple minutes, maybe," Miko said, a bit frightened at her own bravery.

"Miko, you don't have to do this," Ian said.

"Just be ready when I come running," Miko said, as she released the elevator door, allowing it to close.

She could hear the Karths banging against the book shelf, getting louder with each thrust. In her heart, Miko knew she had to get the attentions of more than just that few. As the book shelf was knocked away from the doorway, she took a deep breath.

"Come and get me, boys!" she shouted, as she took off running towards the door.

Miko gained speed, then took the air, diving over top of the three Karths that had been trying to get in. She curled into a ball and landed on one-knee on the other side of them. She got to her feet and looked around, seeing the army of Karths that still remained all around her, trashing the mansion. Upon seeing her, they all turned their attentions to a living target.

"Uh oh," she mumbled.

* * *

Detective Stephen Garza pulled his chair up to the side of his mother's hospital bed. She was laying there in the fetal position, facing him, but Garza still felt so far away. Anita was not looking at him. In fact, she didn't seem to be focused on anything. Her eyes just stared off, as if she were in a completely different place. Garza softly brushed the hair away from the side of her face with his hand.

"I hope it's peaceful there," he said quietly. "Wherever you are."

As he felt his emotions growing stronger, he pushed back the sorrow building inside him.

"The nurse said she thinks you can hear everything happening," Garza said, sadly. "I hope that's true, because there's so much I want to tell you. You don't have to be afraid anymore. The Ja'Vey are gone forever. I made sure of that. I know they took so much from you. You lived for dad and I know he loved you too."

Garza felt a tear stream down his cheek as he spoke and his mother remained unmoving from her position. He moved his hands down to hers, holding them gently, hoping his own strength would transfer to her.

"It's okay to live again, mom," Garza said. "They're never coming back. They took dad and they took Sienna, but we're still here. I'm still here. I need you so much. I know it's hard but there's so much to live for, so much to see. I needed help figuring that out myself. There's someone special in my life and I wish you could meet her. It's the future, mom. There is a future and you can have one too, just let me know you're still in there."

Garza waited, but felt no response from his mother. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to get overwhelmed by his feelings.

"Please, mom," Garza said, trying to smile for her. "I'm having trouble telling her how I feel and I know you've got some advice stored up in there. I'd love to hear it."

Garza held her hands a little tighter, but there was still no response. The door to her room opened and he looked up to see her doctor, who appeared shocked to see him.

"What are you doing in here?" the man asked. "We've had this discussion already. You are not authorized to be in here."

"Doctor Scott, please," Garza said, frustrated. "She's my mother."

The doctor grabbed Garza by the arm, pulling him out of the room. Garza could have easily overtaken the thin, balding man, but he didn't want to do anything that might worsen his mother's condition. Once they were in the hallway, he pulled his arm from the doctor's grip.

"You are only going to make her condition deteriorate further. You're undoing all of the work we've done by being here at all," Dr. Scott said.

"How can you say that to me?" Garza said. "She's my mother."

"Her breakdown was caused by severe mental trauma," Dr. Scott explained. "I understand your feelings, but adding anymore stress could cause a full collapse to a point of no return."

"I can't pretend she's not in there," Garza said. "I can't go on like nothing's wrong in my life while she's lying in there lost. I have to do something."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Scott said. "But if you want to help your mother, I suggest you stay away from her. Put your efforts elsewhere. You're a detective. Go out there and do your job and let me do mine. I guarantee you that if there's any part of your mother's mind intact, she knows you love her."

As Garza watched Dr. Scott go back into his mother's room and close the door, his mind continued racing. Part of him wanted to punch the doctor in the nose to take his pain out on him, but another part of Garza was jolted by the doctor's last statement to him. He was clearly trying to get rid of him, but in that moment, Garza realized the doctor was right. There was another danger out there that could use his attention and there was another woman out there. Garza wanted to make sure she knew he loved her as well. Garza headed for the nearest stairwell.

Spencer peeked around the corner and saw Garza's departure. He walked up to Anita Garza's hospital room and looked in the small observation window, seeing the doctor looking over her chart with his back to the door. Spencer sighed, as he saw the woman's condition.

He walked over to the opposite side of the hallway and glanced out the window, seeing Garza mount his motorcycle. Spencer watched closely, as Garza almost put on his helmet, but stopped. Garza got off the motorcycle and began walking back towards the institution, getting Spencer's attention. But then, he saw Garza kneel down by a bed of flowers that decorated the outside of the hospital. Spencer watched as Garza dug his hand into the soil and buried his ring there.

Spencer saw Garza hop back onto his motorcycle, put on his helmet and ride off, headed back to Silver City.

* * *

On the outskirts of Silver City, Chris Hartford remained restrained, trying every so often to tug at the electrical bonds Tarok had created to capture him. Deep down, he knew he couldn't free himself. He glanced over at Tarok, who appeared to be staring at the pieces of the Lunati treasure he gathered there. Chris saw the Lunati sword, shield, chalice and crown. The ring was the only missing piece and Chris knew the Karths wouldn't find it at the mansion and he feared that his father might not survive their onslaught. This filled him with a sense of powerlessness and anger.

"You'll never get it all," Chris said, directing his anger at Tarok.

Tarok slowly turned his head to face Chris.

"Shut up, dude," Evan cried out at his teammate. "We've already lost."

"No, we haven't," Chris said, showing his defiance in the face of defeat. "Because he doesn't have the ring and he never will!"

Tarok raised his arm towards Chris, as he slowly walked closer to him.

"You're still the loser, Tarok!" Chris said. "The treasure was never meant for you. It was meant for the true king of the Lunati."

"The true king of the Lunati is dead!" Tarok said, in his dark tone. "And given my extensive knowledge of the Lunati dynasty, I know that I am the only living being still alive who is worthy of being their king."

"Do you really think anyone will follow you?" Chris said, angrily. "Look what you did to Addie! She followed you and you turned on her and I'll bet you did the same thing to Bishop!"

Tarok unleashed a surge of energy from his palm, zapping Chris. His entire body squirmed in pain, as Chris yelled out in pain.

"Stop, just stop!" Evan shouted.

"Tell me where the Pink Ranger is!" Tarok shouted in frustration at the Red Ranger's fighting spirit.

"Nevada!" Evan yelled.

Tarok's energy attack on Chris stopped, as he absorbed Evan's confession. Chris shook his head, as he continued to fight the lingering pain surging through his body.

"Evan, no," Chris mumbled.

"We can make a deal," Evan offered. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes, it does!" Tarok said, angrily. "I will not make deals with you, boy! You will tell me what you know about the Pink Ranger's whereabouts so that I may find that ring!"

"Wait, I was wrong," Evan apologized. "She's not in Nevada."

Tarok grew more annoyed, as he walked closer to the tree where the Blue Ranger was bound. He raised his palm.

"Do not play with me!" Tarok shouted.

Chris raised his head, frowning, wondering what his comrade was up to. When he raised his head and looked in Tarok's direction, he realized.

"She's not there," Evan said, with a smile. "In fact, she's right behind you."

Tarok screamed in fury, as he sent a surge of his electrical energy directly into Evan's body, causing him to scream out in pain.

"I will not tolerate games!" Tarok yelled.

He was so focused on his power that he never heard the truth.

"Looking for me!" Jessica spoke.

Tarok gasped for a second. He turned quickly to see the Pink Ranger had been right behind him. With her Hydro Cannon pointed directly at his chest, Jessica fired the weapon, sending a stream of electrified energy into Tarok's midsection. The creature's entire body lit up with damage from the assault. Tarok stumbled backwards, but he did not fall.

Jessica recharged her weapon for another strike, as she pulled her hand blaster, using the weapons together in unison. This time, however, Tarok was ready. He took to the air, levitating himself up above the blasts before they could strike. From the air, he sent his own energy down on the Pink Ranger.

Jessica flipped away, rolling to the ground and avoiding the first wave. She got to her feet and pushed herself off the ground, firing her weapon at Tarok in the air. The Lunati villain fired defensive blasts of his own power. As the streams of energy met, Tarok's was clearly more powerful. While the Pink Ranger tried to max out the power of her weapons, it still wasn't enough to overtake Tarok's blasts. The electrical energy struck the Pink Ranger's suit, which sparked all over with damage

The Pink Ranger crashed to the ground near the trees that held her teammates.

"Jessica!" Chris shouted, worried for her safety, until he saw she was still moving.

Inside the cave behind this action, Bishop could hear the chaos occurring just outside the cavern. He tried to free himself once again, but was unable to. He screamed in anger.

"Tarok!" he said. "This is not over."

He glanced over at his sister, who still remained motionless. Bishop hoped with every fiber of his being that she was truly okay.

"Addie, wake up," he called out. "You have to wake up."

Outside the cave, Tarok landed and pulled the Pink Ranger off the ground, holding her above his head by the neck, with both his hands.

"Now, give me the ring!" Tarok shouted at her.

Jessica gasped for air, shaking her head.

"I would never give it you," she said, boldly.

"Then you will die!" Tarok said, as he built up the swirling energy from the demon merged with his own soul.

The golden swirl of energy swarmed around his body, as it began to glow brighter and brighter.

"No!" Chris shouted. "Jessica!"

The glowing golden energy traveled through Tarok's arms and began its journey towards the Pink Ranger's throat that he still held within his power grip, several feet off the ground. Jessica began screaming in terror.

Then, Tarok was hit from behind with a barrage of laser strikes. Caught off-guard, Tarok dropped the Pink Ranger, who collapsed onto the ground. Evan & Chris looked over to see the blasts had come from the Silver Ranger. With his Tracking Striker in blast mode, he continued to rain down a plethora of laser strikes, lighting up Tarok's body, as it fell to the ground. Garza moved closer and closer, never stopping to even breathe, as the creature fell to the ground.

Garza continued firing on Tarok, even as he lay motionless on the ground. The Silver Ranger came to a stop, standing right over his body.

* * *

Spencer Kingston quietly snuck into the hospital room belonging to Anita Garza. He pocketed the room key he had managed to swipe from the nurse's station and he glanced over at Anita Garza, in the dimness of her room. Spencer sighed, as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Spencer said. "But I really need to talk. You wouldn't believe how hard it's been for me to go a full day without speaking to another living soul for an extended period of time. Even if you won't say anything back, maybe I just need a quiet ear."

There was no response from Anita.

"I've heard your story and it's such a tragedy," Spencer said. "You know I came here hoping to find some piece of my past and I ended up running into my ever-complicated present. Maybe it's a sign—a sign that I shouldn't be trying so hard."

Spencer glanced at Anita Garza. Her eyes were open, but she was not looking in his direction.

"Am I ignoring what's most important because I can't face uncertainty?" Spencer wondered. "Those I care about face uncertain times on a daily basis, but I'm supposed to be the constant. I'm supposed to be there at the end of the day to let them know it will be all right, but how can I do that if I'm not sure it will be all right?"

Spencer glanced at Anita Garza once more, seeing she was still non-responsive. He sighed.

"You and I have some things in common," Spencer said, with a smile. "I lived a life with no past and you're living one that may not have a future. That is the epitome of uncertainty. Perhaps I should be more like Garza and swallow my fear and try to accomplish what's most important."

Spencer glanced at the woman and gently patted her hand with his own. He stood up, prepared to sneak back out and then he felt it. Anita Garza squeezed his hand. Spencer stood shocked, as he looked into her eyes.

"Perhaps the future isn't so uncertain after all," Spencer said.

* * *

Inside the Hartford mansion, Miko peeked around from her hiding spot, seeing a handful of Karths tearing apart the furniture in Chris's bedroom. Miko had been hiding inside his closet since she managed to fight her way out of the horde of Karths that had her surrounded downstairs. As she looked out of the plexiglass door that separated Chris's large walk-in closet from the rest of his room, she knew she wouldn't be safe for long.

She gripped the heavy wooden baseball bat she had found in the room and made her move, as she saw two of the Karths spotted her. They broke through the plexiglass and Miko ran towards them, striking the first with an uppercut using the bat. She elbowed the second Karth across the head. As another ran towards her, she ducked its attempted sickle swipe and swung the bat, right into the creature's back, sending it flying into the closet.

Miko turned quickly, scoring a side kick on the next Karth that came at her. Two more emerged from Chris's bedroom and they aimed their weapons at her and fired a dual surge of electrical energy. Miko screamed, as she dove onto the ground, avoiding the blasts. She crawled into the hallway, as three more Karths were racing up the stairs. She turned to see the other two coming out of Chris's room. She threw the baseball bat at the doorway, causing them to back off for a few seconds. Miko ran up to the balcony that looked down on the foyer and the staircase.

She hopped over the third floor balcony, grabbing hold of it in the air and swinging herself onto the second floor balcony, overlooking the foyer, living room and dining room. As she landed on the second floor she took a few breaths, but only for a moment, as Karths seemed to be emerging from every room on the second floor. Even more were coming up the stairs.

Two of the Karths grabbed at her arms. Miko fought back, kicking one of them in the midsection. She yanked her arm away from the second and kicked him into four others. She looked back over the balcony and saw the chandelier overlooking the living room. She jumped onto the balcony railing and jumped into the air, grabbing hold of the old fixture. Miko let go just in time to fall onto the large couch in the living room.

She saw two Karths crushing the plasma television there and she sprung off the couch, diving onto both of them, taking them down to the ground. Two more Karths pulled her off the floor, but she swung herself under their arms and then slammed the two foot soldiers into one another. Miko took off up the steps, only to see the other Karths coming down. She looked back and saw six more had taken a position at the bottom of the steps, all with eyes on her. She looked over the side banister of the steps and saw three there.

She grabbed hold of the wooden railing as tight as she could and sent her feet flying through the banister, sending her feet and the broken shards of wood right into the faces of the three Karths on the side of the steps. Miko landed on her feet and as the other Karths started coming towards her from the steps, she pulled two more pieces of wood from the banister and swung them at them the way she had been taught by Taiyami to wield her wooden kon. The Karths seemed mesmerized by how fast her hands moved.

Once she had their attentions, she stopped.

"I hope Dr. Hartford's ready," she said, under her breath.

She took off running to the study, with the army of Karths chasing her.

Down in the Tracking Lab, Dr. Ian Hartford sat in his fully-functional second wheelchair, typing quickly at his computer terminal, trying as hard as he could to ignore the damage to the lab around him and the missing relics he had sworn to protect. On the terminal next to his, he saw Miko running into the study.

She was coming.

Even though his eyes were diverted, his fingers still pressed each key with precision, as he set up his trap. He finally finished overriding every security protocol he had installed himself. It was a necessary evil. All that was left now was to press the enter key, he thought.

Ian took a deep breath, as he looked around the Tracking Lab, taking in one final glance. At that moment, he saw Miko come running into the lab.

"They're coming!" she shouted.

Ian hit the enter key on the keyboard and sent his chair towards the rear exit.

"Come on," Ian said, as Miko followed.

They reached the vehicle bay and Ian locked the doors after Miko was through them.

"Get inside the Silverhawk," Ian ordered. "It's the safest place."

Ian was somber, as he controlled his chair, rolling in behind Miko. He rolled into the cockpit and activated the surveillance systems. He was greeted with an image of the Tracking Lab and the Karths as they piled in, all coming in their direction, but unable to get past the secured doors.

Miko watched as they began hacking at the steel doors with their sickles.

"They're trying to break through," she said, still catching her breath.

"Not for long," Ian said, as he continued the silent countdown in his head.

His trap was about to spring.

Inside the Tracking Lab, an alarm sounded, as all oxygen was sucked out of the room, replaced with gas. The Karths were scurrying around, destroying the computer terminals and all of the other equipment in the lab. None of them noticed the change in atmosphere. One Karth raised its sickle, striking Ian's flatscreen monitor and with that spark, the entire Tracking Lab ignited, along with the army of Karths. The explosion was so massive that even the Silverhawk began to shake from its landing platform.

"Wow," Miko said, as she saw the results on the surveillance camera.

Ian, however, was more worried. The shaking around them did not stop. He pressed a few buttons on the surveillance cameras and it was then that he remembered Tarok had destroyed the entrance to the lab upstairs. The gas escaped into the main house which was now crumbling under the wake of the explosion.

"It's all coming down," Ian said, as he watched his home on fire and falling apart.

* * *

The Silver Ranger knelt at the side of Jessica Lorrie, grabbing the Pink Ranger into his arms.

"Jess, are you all right?" he asked, hoping for good news.

She coughed profusely, as she tried to catch her breath. Jessica looked into his helmet.

"You came back," she spoke.

"When there's trouble, there's only one place I want to be and that's by your side," Garza said, smiling behind his visor.

"Tarok," Jessica muttered.

"He's out cold," Garza said. "Come on."

He helped her up off the ground.

"We need to free Chris & Evan, quick," Jessica said.

"Look out!" Chris shouted.

The two Rangers turned to see Tarok back on his feet, chuckling, as he raised his arms towards them, sending a stream of electrical energy into their suits, which lit up with damage, as the two Rangers both fell to the ground.

"I want my ring!" Tarok shouted.

"Well, you're out of luck," Garza said, as he fought to his feet and extended his hand. "Tracking Striker!"

The long weapon, shaped like a metal-detector, materialized in his hand and he went on the assault. Tarok fired more electrical bursts, but Garza dodged all of them and took to the air, bringing his weapon down on Tarok. He staggered backwards, showing only slight damage to his exterior.

"My turn!" Jessica shouted, as she pulled her hand blaster in sword mode.

She swiped the weapon across Tarok's chest, causing it to light up with even more damage, but he still would not fall.

As the battle continued, inside the cave, Bishop continued trying to wake his sister.

"Addie, please wake up!" Bishop shouted. "We can't stay here. If we do, we'll be dead."

"Bish…"

"Addie!" Bishop called out, noticing her beginning to stir. "Thank goodness. You had me worried you were never going to come around."

Addie felt groggy, as she began to gain her bearings. She closed and opened her eyes slowly, realizing where she was.

"No!" she screamed. "Tarok! He—he…"

"It's okay," Bishop said, trying to calm her. "I know."

"Sutekh…he's gone," Addie said, almost relieved. "But if he's so dangerous. If Tarok's joined forces with him…"

"It's too late," Bishop said, somberly. "It's not your fault."

Addie finally looked over at her brother. She noticed he was tied to the cave wall, just as she was.

"He did this to you," Addie reasoned. "He has to be stopped. He's done so much damage."

"Sutekh or Tarok?" Bishop asked. "They're completely joined as one."

"Together they could destroy everything," Addie said.

Then it hit her.

"I remember everything," she said, shocking even herself.

"What?" Bishop asked, stunned.

"Sutekh—I think my memory was blocked by him when he was inside me," Addie revealed. "He was suppressing my memories. Bishop, you didn't cause mom and dad's deaths!"

"I did," Bishop said, disputing her. "I was hacking on the walls of the ruins and it made them come down."

"No," Addie said. "It wasn't you. It was Sutekh. When they freed him, he just wanted destruction. He brought the ruins down because he knew our parents had the knowledge to trap him again. That's why he came after me and didn't try to use one of them. It was all the demon, Bishop. It wasn't your fault."

"I don't believe this," Bishop said, as he was flooded with emotions.

He hadn't been responsible for the deaths of his mother and father. He had spent years cursing himself for a mistake that wasn't his to bear. In that moment, Bishop didn't know how to feel. All he knew was that there was only one thing he could do.

"We have to get out of here," Bishop said, furiously. "I'm not gonna let him sacrifice us. They've taken too much away already and they're not getting any more!"

"I like the sound of that," a voice called out from the shadows of the cave.

Bishop and Addie both looked over to where they heard the voice. As they saw the figure emerge, they were stunned once again.

"Spencer," Addie muttered.

Spencer untied both of them.

"You have a choice to make," Spencer said to them both. "You can run and save yourselves or you can stand and fight for what you know is right. This is going to be a defining moment and it's up to you to choose your destiny."

Bishop and Addie glanced at one another, locking eyes at the exact same moment. They agreed.

Outside the cave, Tarok chuckled loudly, as he knocked the Silver Ranger to the ground with a thrust so powerful that his suit sparked with damage and dissolved, as he rolled to the ground. The Pink Ranger came from behind, whipping Tarok around. She slashed at him with her hand blaster sword, but Tarok absorbed the damage swiped at her chest with his clawed hand, sending a surge of energy through her suit, causing her to collapse as her suit lit up with damage. Jessica demorphed as well, as she landed near Garza on the ground.

"Stop it, you monster!" Chris shouted from the tree where he remained trapped. "They don't have the ring and you'll never get it!"

"I will find the ring," Tarok said. "Since none of you intend to assist me, it appears it's time for you all to join your father in the afterlife!"

He raised his palms towards the tree where Hartford was trapped, but before he could fire a surge of energy, the trees off to his right parted, as the black and gold Tow Speeder zipped through the foliage and crashed right into Tarok, sending him flying into the exterior of the cave, where he crashed into the rock face. The Black hunter's zord came to a stop near the tree where Evan Yukito was bound.

"I didn't see that coming," Evan shouted.

"Get ready for another one," Addie yelled, as she came running towards the tree where Chris was trapped.

"Addie!" Chris shouted. "You're okay."

"I've never felt better," she said, as she looked over and saw the monstrous Tarok lying on the ground. "Hold on. I'll have you down in a minute."

"You can't touch the beams. Tarok's power is still surging through them," Chris said, as he could feel the pain in his torso.

"I wasn't planning to," Addie said, with a smile, as she slid her tracker open and summoned her own zord.

The Bull Dozer arrived moments later. Under Addie's control, she lifted the front basket and slammed it against the tree, breaking the electrical band that held Chris on the tree. Addie ran to his side, trying to help him up. Addie directed her zord to repeat the action on the tree holding Evan and soon he was back on solid ground as well. Chris & Addie helped Evan get to his feet, but before they could grab their trackers from the ground, they heard the dark chuckle of Tarok once again.

They all looked over and saw that Tarok was back on his feet.

"It will take more than petty zords to defeat me!" Tarok shouted.

"How about this!" Bishop yelled from behind him.

Tarok turned quickly to see Bishop wielding the Lunati sword. Bishop stabbed Tarok in the chest with the weapon, causing his chest to light up with damage. As the sparks flew, Tarok staggered backwards and fell to the ground.

Bishop stood tall over him and he turned to see his sister at the side of Chris & Evan. He walked over to them triumphantly and before he could say anything to Chris, Jessica & Garza joined them.

"He's not gonna stay down for long," Garza said. "We need to end this, now!"

"Then let's do it," Chris said, looking straight at Bishop.

Bishop nodded. Evan had grabbed both his tracker & Chris' from the ground. He handed Hartford the small device that belonged to him.

"Ready?" Chris shouted.

All six of the humans stood side by side. Bishop stabbed the Lunati sword into the ground and raised his tracker, with the others.

"Ready!" they all yelled together.

Chris, Evan, Jessica, Addie & Bishop pressed their activation buttons and slid the devices down their arms. Garza pressed the button on the morpher on his wrist, jump starting his own morph.

"Start Up!"

All six Rangers stood strong and united together, as Tarok got to his feet, seeing the six colored warriors standing before him. He let out a hearty laugh.

"You are still not powerful enough to stop me!" Tarok shouted.

He sent two powerful streams of electrical energy from his palms. The energy blasts landed right at their feet and they all took to the air at the same time, calling upon their individual weapons.

"Tracking Striker!" Garza shouted, as he brought his weapon down upon Tarok, slashing him in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Hydro Cannon!" Jessica yelled, as she fired her weapon at the exact same point, causing Tarok to grunt in pain.

"Thunder Claws!" Addie called out, as she slammed her yellow bucket-shaped weapons together and then pounded them against the sides of Tarok's long skull.

"Turbine Crusher!" Bishop yelled, as brought the hammer down on Tarok, nailing him in his sparking chest, causing even more damage.

"Hover Strike!" Evan shouted, as he focused his weapon on Tarok, further enhancing the damage of the other weapons, while also sending a flurry of wind energy into his weakest spot.

"Power Staff!" Chris called out, as his weapon materialized in his hands. He landed on the ground right in front of Tarok and stabbed the triple-bladed weapon deep into his chest.

Tarok staggered backwards, as his entire body seemed to explode. As Tarok's arms waved wildly, his entire body imploded, causing a massive explosion of fire. All six Rangers turned away from the flames, holding their weapons proudly.

From just inside the cave, Spencer smiled upon seeing this.

As the roaring flames subsided, the sound of the quaking energy didn't subside. In fact, it wasn't the sound of the explosion. It was the sound of Tarok's vengeful cry of fury. The Red Ranger turned, along with the other Rangers, just in time to see Tarok getting to his feet.

"Impossible," Chris uttered.

"You cannot destroy me!" Tarok shouted, in a deep guttural moan.

As his scream grew louder, he grew stronger, larger, bigger than they could ever have imagined. Tarok grew as tall as some of the highest skyscrapers in Silver City, which could now be seen behind him in the distance.

"Oh no," Addie said. "This is bad."

"I guess I'm up," Garza said, as he stepped forward, pressing on his tracker. "Patrol Triad, Start Up!"

Soon the fire engine and patrol cruisers were joined as one, creating the Triad Megazord. With the Silver Ranger in the cockpit, he controlled the zord, advancing towards the new even-larger monstrous form of Tarok.

He tried to grapple with the monster, but Tarok broke free of the megazord's grip and slashed at its chest, sending sparks of damaging energy throughout the controls. Garza cowered, as his control panel lit up with damage.

"Let's see how you like this," Garza shouted. "Triplicate Bomber!"

He activated his zord's most powerful attack. The laser cannons mounted on the head of the megazord powered up, sending a barrage of lasers directly into different parts of Tarok's body. The creature lit up with damage, but as the smoke cleared he was still standing. Tarok chuckled, as he grabbed hold of the Triad Megazord's neck.

"My turn!" Tarok yelled, as the swirling energy from the demonic spirit within him grew in power.

The surge of power traveled out of Tarok's body and directly into the Triad Megazord, causing the entire megazord to light up with damage. As sparks flew everywhere, the five Rangers on the ground were stumped.

"This can't be happening," Evan said.

"We have to do something!" Chris shouted.

"Our zords are no match for Tarok like this," Addie said.

"But they could be," Jessica said, with a twinge of excitement.

All eyes turned to the Pink Ranger, as she grabbed her tracker.

"Our five zords can combine into a completely different megazord," Jessica exclaimed. "It was never possible before, but now, together, we can."

"Let's do it," Bishop said.

The Black & Yellow Rangers hopped into their zords, sending them into the battle to distract Tarok, as the others called upon their zords, housed back at the Hartford mansion.

Within the confines of the Silverhawk, Ian & Miko saw the zords on the lower level of the vehicle bay, as they activated and began to spin around, to advance towards the hidden exit in the zord bay.

"Look," Miko said. "What's happening?"

"It's the Rangers," Ian said, as he smiled. "They're still alive. They're still fighting."

He activated the Silverhawk. After the Driver Loader, Sub Diver and Helio Zord exited from the bay, the Silverhawk flew through the exit right behind them, following them to their destination. The zord's however, traveled much faster and reached the cave site long before the Silverhawk could catch up.

Chris, Jessica & Evan jumped into their zord's cockpits and prepared them for transformation.

"Let's end this!" Chris shouted, as the zords came together, right in front of Tarok's eyes, shocking him.

As the new megazord stood tall, shielding the Triad Megazord from Tarok's onslaught, the five Rangers found themselves within a joined cockpit, once again all together.

"Megazord power!" they all shouted together, as the Megazord powered up, fully equipped with shovel and pick axe weapons.

Tarok sent a surge of energy from his palms, but they deflected it with the shovel and swiped at his chest with the pick axe, sending a surge of their own energy directly into Tarok's chest, causing him to stagger.

He regained his footing and slashed at the megazord's chest with both palms, causing the giant machine to spark with damage. Inside the cockpit, the Rangers shouted as their consoles lit up as well.

"Come on, guys," Bishop spoke. "Let's see what these weapons can really do!"

The Rangers all grabbed hold of their controls, pushing the Megazord onward. They combined the shovel and pick axe, forming a powerful sword.

"Megazord Saber!" the Rangers shouted from inside the cockpit, as they brought the weapon down on Tarok, slashing him with major damage.

The monster fell to the ground, but was still moving. Tarok shouted furiously.

"You cannot defeat me!"

He raised his palm and sent a powerful surge of energy directly at the Megazord, which lit up with even more damage than the previous attack. The large machine crashed right to the ground, causing a practical earthquake on the ground below.

Spencer emerged from the cave and saw the fight not going well. He gave a deep sigh, as he glanced at the ground near the cave and saw the Lunati relics. He looked back up at the battle raging less than a mile away.

The Triad Megazord pulled the Megazord back to its feet.

"Don't give up," Garza shouted from inside.

The two zords stood together, but Tarok was right there, with both palms raised. He fired a massive wave of electrical energy that caused both megazords to light up with damage. The sparks rained down on the city, as the megazords fell to the ground. With the megazords down, Tarok dropped to one knee, planting his hands on the ground, sending a quaking wave of electrical energy directly at the fallen zords, not allowing them to get back up. Inside the cockpits, the Rangers all screamed in agony, as the electrical energy took hold of their control consoles, sending sparks of damage throughout the megazords.

On the ground below, Spencer quietly picked up the Lunati crown and placed it on his head, feeling the powerful energy of the crown flowing through him. He grabbed the Lunati shield and chalice, as he glanced up to see that Tarok was still going. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had unearthed from the flower bed in front of the hospital.

Spencer locked eyes with the Lunati sword near the trees. He walked with determination over to the sword and took it in his hand, pulling it from the ground and raising it high above his head. As he did so, his entire body began to glow, under the power of the joined Lunati treasure. Spencer cried out, as the energy and power overtook his body.

In the distance behind him, the Silverhawk landed. Ian glanced out the front window of the vehicle and he saw what Spencer had done.

"Oh no," Ian said, realizing what Spencer had to be thinking.

As Spencer felt the power surging through his veins, he levitated off the ground, his body glowing brighter than ever before. Tarok could feel the jump in Lunati energy and he glanced to his side and he saw the energy around Spencer getting brighter and brighter, as he came closer towards Tarok.

"No!" Tarok shouted. "My treasure!"

"Spencer!" Jessica called out from inside the Megazord on the ground.

All eyes were on the ball of energy that Spencer turned into, which grew in essence and power, until it appeared almost like the sun had come down to Earth. Spencer lowered the sword from above his head and pointed it directly at Tarok, causing a tremendous wave of power to shoot out of the glowing Spencer's body and enter directly into Tarok's chest, causing the creature to scream out in pain and fear. Spencer continued moving his levitating body forward, injecting Tarok with even more of the Lunati treasure's power.

"Spencer, don't," Ian said, in a whisper.

The large ball of energy that surrounded Spencer shot right through Tarok's monstrous body, coming out on the other side. Tarok screamed out in utter terror, as he ignited into a massive fireball, leaving nothing behind.

Spencer turned back to the fallen megazords and closed his eyes.

"It will be right," he said.

The energy around him grew exponentially, until it burst, sending streams of golden energy all around. Within seconds, the megazords were damage-free, the wave of energy reached all through the city, through the Silverhawk, ending at the Hartford mansion, where the collapsed structure was once again whole.

"Spencer!" Chris shouted, as he saw the burst of light.

There was nothing left behind, except for the pieces of the Lunati treasure, which rained down on the ground where Spencer had taken them. The six Rangers jumped from their cockpits and landed there, in front of the treasure, as the last of the golden Lunati energy disappeared. All six of them demorphed, as they stood in front of the five pieces of the Lunati treasure on the ground.

Garza noticed Ian and Miko exit the Silverhawk. Bishop picked up the shield and noticed he didn't feel a surge of power from it. At his side, Evan picked up the chalice. At his side, Chris picked up the Lunati sword. At his side, Addie picked up the crown. At her side, Jessica picked up the ring. Garza, placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder, smiling at her.

"Spencer," Chris said, as he fell to his knees, overcome with emotion.

Addie placed a hand on his back, allowing him to lean on her. Bishop watched them closely, keeping his distance. Jessica began crying, as Garza pulled her closer to him.

"Chris," Ian called out.

He looked over at his father in his wheelchair outside the Silverhawk, with Miko at his side. Evan walked over to their position, hugging Miko tightly.

"I was worried," he said.

"I watched my back," Miko whispered to him.

"He's gone," Chris said to his father.

Ian activated his wheelchair, rolling closer to his son, when he realized something. Ian stopped the chair.

"Dr. Hartford, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

Ian grabbed the sides of the chair and slowly stood up. Jessica gasped. Ian walked a few feet, before stumbling and falling in front of Chris. He took his son into his arms, trying to comfort him, as best he could.

Addie glanced over at her brother and Bishop looked to the sky.

"It's all over," he said.

* * *

A few days later, the rain was pouring down on Silver City, washing away the past, allowing for new beginnings. Dr. Ian Hartford stood at the window in his office, staring out at the falling drops and listening to the gentle tapping of the rain on his window. Ian took a deep breath and turned away from the window.

As he looked around, he thought back to the destruction that had been caused by Tarok, even in that very room. But it had all been wiped clean as well. Ian walked closer to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He reached inside and pulled out a framed photograph showing him and his wife hugging their four-year old son. Ian smiled as he thought back the day that photo was taken. Spencer was behind the camera that day, as he had been on so many other occasions, Ian thought.

He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer, as he put the photograph on his desk for the first time in over a year. That was where it belonged, he knew.

In the foyer of the Hartford mansion, Bishop Malcolm dropped his black duffle bag. He took one last look around the house.

"Are you sure about this?" Addie said, as she looked at him somberly. "You don't have to go."

"Yeah, I do," Bishop said, quickly, giving her a big hug.

"You are welcome to stay," Chris Hartford said, as he walked over.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't belong here. I think you and I both know that," Bishop said, with a smirk.

He extended his hand and Chris shook it proudly.

"Take care of my sister," he said. "Or I will be back!"

"You have nothing to worry about," Chris said, as he smiled at Addie.

Bishop sighed, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his tracker, handing it to Chris.

"This belongs to your dad. Would you return it for me?" he asked.

"You don't have to do that," Chris said, reluctant to take the tracker.

"I won't need it where I'm going," Bishop said, forcing it into his hand.

"Which is where exactly?" Addie wondered.

"I don't know," Bishop said, nonchalantly. "I was thinking of maybe going to Egypt, giving the place a proper look."

"Wouldn't you rather wait to leave until the rain stops?" Addie asked, as she started to cry.

"I'll be fine," Bishop said, attempting to reassure her. "And so will you."

Bishop gave his sister one final hug and never noticed that Chris slipped his tracker into his duffle bag behind his back.

"Good luck, man," Chris said, as he & Addie watched Bishop open the front door.

Bishop looked back and smiled.

"I'll see ya around."

After the door shut, Chris took Addie in his arms, as she sobbed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be," she said. "It's gonna take some getting used to. We've never been apart for too long. It's a big change."

Chris put his arm around her, leading her towards his father's office, where Jessica, Garza, Evan & Miko had joined Ian.

"Detective, I'm glad to report that your mother is settling in at the best institution in Silver City," Ian announced. "I called in a few favors."

"The doctors think she's making real progress," Garza said, with a smile, as he pulled Jessica a bit closer.

"And now you'll be able to visit anytime you want, without crossing state lines," she said with a gentle nudge.

"Well, according to Jimmy, I'm gonna be quite busy," Garza said, surprising Jessica. "He called me yesterday. He wants me back on-duty next week."

"That's great," Jessica said, kissing him.

"Congrats," Chris said, shaking Garza's hand. Chris glanced over at Evan & Miko near Ian's desk. "What about you two? Any plans?"

"Trying to get rid of us, Hartford?" Evan said, with a smirk. "Come on. What would you do without us? There'd be no one left to save your butt."

"No one left to get me into trouble is more like it," Chris said, with a smile.

"We're weighing our options," Evan said, putting his arm around Miko.

"Well, you're all welcome to stay as long as you like," Ian said. "I can't thank you all enough for everything you've done. I've learned so much about myself in these last few months, but I've also learned exactly who I can trust and I can say I trust everyone in this room with my life."

Chris smiled, as his father looked at him directly.

"I guess the quest is really over," Ian said, with a sigh. "The treasure's been safely scattered across the world once again, except for Garza's ring."

Jessica raised her hand, showing it off.

"Hopefully, it'll stay that way this time," Ian said.

"You really have learned your lesson," Chris said, with a chuckle. "Although, I have a slight confession to make. I actually left one other piece of the treasure behind."

Ian frowned for a moment, surprised at his son's revelation. Chris let out a noticeable cough, which cued the entrance of Zel.

"Zel," Ian said.

"Sorry, dad. I just couldn't do it. Zel doesn't deserve to be stuck in his sword form forever," Chris said.

"You'll get no argument from me," Ian said, as he walked over, shaking Zel's hand. "Besides, I can think of no safer place for you than here, my friend."

"Thank you, Dr. Hartford," Zel said. "You are quite a team."

"Except Bishop's gone," Addie said, sadly. "I can't believe he actually gave up his tracker."

"Ohhh," Miko exclaimed. "Can I have it? Please? Pretty please?"

"Sorry, Miko, I gave it back," Chris said. "Bishop just doesn't know it yet."

Miko pretended to pout for only a moment, until Evan embraced her.

"Well, all things considered, I think we should be celebrating. We kept the treasure out of evil hands and with any luck, we won't have to do it again," Ian said.

"Did someone mention a celebration?"

The new voice carried into the room, shocking everyone who heard it. They all turned to the office doorway and saw Spencer Kingston walking in, with a tray of glasses.

"Spencer!" Chris shouted.

"I don't understand," Jessica said, stunned.

"How?" Ian gasped.

Spencer smiled, as he walked over to Ian in the center of the room. The others surrounded him. He was dressed in his normal attire and looked perfectly healthy.

"All I can say is the Lunati treasure isn't a cruel one," Spencer said, happily. "I'm so happy to see you all and to see you on your feet again, sir."

"Thank you, Spencer," Ian said.

Chris grabbed Spencer into a hug, almost causing him to drop his tray of drinks.

"We thought you were gone forever," Chris said.

"Then it truly is a celebration," Spencer said, offering them all glasses.

They all prepared to toast and Spencer smiled.

"To the future," he said.

The others answered his toast in unison.

"To the future."

THE END


End file.
